Taylor
by WarBabyMoon
Summary: 畑・テイラー — to be brave; to endure; to be strong. Daughter of Kakashi Hatake, you will have a hard time ahead of you. Be prepared. Will you endure? *WILL BE FINISHED AT A LATER DATE. As of right now this is on the backburners*
1. Anxious

_**Summary: **_Taylor Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake, grew up without her mother. All of her life she was told her mother had died giving birth to her, but on a mission with her new team of shinobi, they are all killed but brought back to life somehow, and the woman that brought them back seems to know a whole lot about Taylor. A little too much... And to everyone's surprise, the woman is Taylor's mother. Her mother explains everything, but Taylor doesn't believe much of it, even after her mother really dies. When she returns home with her team and a new person, her older half-brother, things start to go wrong! First, she's attacked on the ship home, then a bombing at her workplace when she's not on missions! Then, her father goes missing on a mission to find this group that was after her. She and her team are sent out to find Kakashi and take down the group. Many things happen to Taylor throughout the entire story, and as a Hatake it is only natural that she endures. Will Taylor endure her hardships like her father and grandfather before her?

(This story is a few years old but I'm rewriting it in order for it to make more sense than it originally did. Yes, I know it does not match up to the Naruto canon but I really don't care. I've had this story for a few years now and I do not plan to give it up.)

_**Author's Note**_: Yes this is exactly like the original "Taylor", however it's a second draft that I wanted to post separately because one, I've taken out the original first chapter and will later add that to my collection of short stories. This is the second draft, I've subtracted and added things, mostly more details have been added and I'm trying to fix things to give the readers a better idea of the relationship between Kakashi and Taylor, a better one than what the original has. They play around with each other and joke, sometimes bad jokes or bad puns, and when they goof off and fight each other they really beat each other up, not usually intended, but I wanted to show the more playful relationship between Taylor and Kakashi, and I am trying to fix up Sakumo some too. So, here is the second draft. I will privately publish on a self-publishing site when I am done with this so I can have a copy of my own story because I really love this one. I'll make a new draft of "Into the Past" and "Into The Future" as well after I'm done with this. Just for now, I'm working on "Taylor" and this is the new "Taylor". I hope you guys enjoy this version. Meanwhile, I'll keep updating the original. I don't want to delete it quite yet because I have so many reviews, and there is one review I love the most (It was written in Spanish, and I hope the person who read it will see this and enjoy it as much as the original.)

**_Genre_**: Action/adventure

**_Dedicated to_** Kariko Emma because she's my best friend on here.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own "Naruto" however I do own Taylor and any OCs in here. Coushander, Dalzen, Saru, Harou and Dura all belong to Kariko.

**P.S.** Yes, I know. I have heard it 500 times. Taylor is not a 'narutoverse' name, however understand that I am not changing her name JUST BECAUSE a few people hate her name. No, I'm not changing it. You cannot make me change her name just because _you _do not like it. Get over it. If you don't like her name, then don't read the fanfic if it's going to bother you. Like I care.

So next time you leave a review about her name, take a moment to stop and ask yourself, "Will the author really care and change the name just for you to feel comfortable?" The answer should be no, and that's when you erase the message and move on. Got it?

* * *

_**Chapter One  
**_Anxious

One night seventeen years after the youngest Hatake was born, Sakumo found himself calling his son and his granddaughter in for supper. It was a dark, October evening. The sky was covered in dreary, dark, luminous, grey clouds and the air felt muggy and hot and in the distance, a storm was brewing. Despite that fact, Kakashi and Taylor still ran around like the lunatics they were with their re-sharpened katanas. The both of them were running/jumping backwards on the fence that kept the wheat in and they clashed their katanas together.

"You're not gonna beat me this time, you little shit!" Kakashi laughed. It was rather rare that Kakashi would laugh the way he did, joyfully, but this was his daughter. He was allowed to laugh with her.

Taylor was a small girl; standing at only 5'2" and weighing less than 100lbs, she wore loose clothing and her hair was what gave people the idea that she was not a she. Her hair was messy, a true Hatake mess! And it was a brilliant silver just like her father's hair, except longer. Her eyes were a piercing ice-blue, her face was pale and despite her masculine appearance, she was absolutely beautiful, especially in the eyes of those who could see her feminine beauty. Most who saw her thought she was handsome, and while she took the compliment it made her feel good when someone actually told her she was beautiful.

Kakashi was a contrast to Taylor. He was standing tall at six foot exactly and possibly weighed 180lbs. He had that same messy Hatake hair at jaw-length and silver, of course. He had gentle ebony eyes and a slightly darker skin tone than his daughter but not by much. Must be from all those missions in Suna. He wore pretty much the same clothing Taylor did.

Taylor's katana made a 'clink' sound as it hit her father's katana. Taylor pressed her free hand onto the flat part of the katana and leaned into him. Unconsciously, Kakashi leaned back to avoid the katana and when he tried to stand back up, he couldn't because of Taylor's strength. If she pushed him one more time, he would end up losing focus of his chakra in his feet and he would hit the fence and fall to the ground. Taylor knew this, and she was definitely about to take advantage of it.

"Any last words, Daddy?" she grinned.

Kakashi scoffed, knowing she was just kidding.

"I love you," he grinned behind his mask. "Hey...don't hurt your old man?"

"Hmm...nah, that would ruin the fun. You know that, Daddy!" Taylor pushed Kakashi down, making him lose focus in his feet and the chakra went flowing back around his body. His feet slipped out from underneath him and made him land hard on his back on the fence, then gravity took over and he fell off the old wooden fence. He landed face-first, but he was okay because he then rolled over onto his back and groaned. He wasn't sure whether he should laugh at her or be ashamed that his daughter defeated him, and then he chose to laugh about it.

"Man, I think you're stronger than me..." he groaned, rubbing the dirt off of his face. "Or maybe as I get older...I'm growing weaker."

Taylor hopped off the fence and lightly landed on her feet beside her father, then sheathing the white katana that once belonged to her great-granduncle Saru-Shin. Then, she held out her hand to her father and he looked at her.

"Perhaps it's the latter," she joked. "Need any help getting up, _old man?_"

"'Old man'?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Taylor giggled at his reaction as he grabbed her by her ankle and he pulled her leg out from under her, making her fall backwards onto the ground. She landed hard on her back and the breath was immediately knocked out of her.

"EEK!" she cried out when she hit the ground. "Dad!"

"Come fight me, you little shit!" Kakashi laughed.

Taylor got back up and tackled her father, and they wrestled each other around for a few minutes, pushing each other into dirt and even hitting each other. Sakumo interrupted their playful fight when he called out to them.

"Kakashi! Taylor!" he stood outside on the porch with his arms crossed. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?!"

Taylor and Kakashi both scrambled to their feet and put their arms behind their backs, glancing uneasily at the other.

"Uhhh nothing, Grandpa!" Taylor lied.

"Nothing, of course Dad! Just uhm..." Kakashi felt a bead of sweat drip down his cheek.

"Get your asses in here and clean yourselves up!" Sakumo called out. "Supper's almost done!"

"Of course, Dad!" Kakashi answered.

"Good!" Sakumo spun around and walked back inside.

Taylor and Kakashi punched each other one last time and then raced each other to the house. When they got inside, Sakumo ushered them off to their rooms quickly so that they can dress in cleaner clothes and wash up.

"You both are going to put on clean clothes and wash up," he told them.

"But Grandpa, I'm perfectly fine eating like this," Taylor argued.

"I don't need either of you getting sick during harvest season, you know this Taylor!" Sakumo pushed her into her room and closed the door. "If you're dirty and you eat, you could easily get sick from something that's in the ground."

"Yes, Grandpa," Taylor sighed and quickly undressed and slid into a clean set of indigo. Grandpa was usually slack about them getting dirty but during this time of year, late September through early November, he did not want them getting dirty before mealtime because any dirt on them could get into the food and get them sick, leaving him a little short-handed for a week and he didn't really like that.

When Taylor got out of her room, she headed into the kitchen and found her grandfather setting the table with chopsticks where they sat and sushi in the middle of the table, up for grabs of course. He glanced up at her.

"You wash your hands?"

"I'm about to," she walked over to the kitchen sink, rolled up her sleeves and she washed her hands in the sink with the cherry blossom soap.

"Looked like you kicked your father's ass," Sakumo commented. "When you knocked him off the fence, of course."

"Yeah and then I called him old man — teasing, of course — and he grabbed my ankle and pulled my foot out from under me and then we went at it," Taylor told him.

Sakumo chuckled as he finished setting the table. Sakumo Hatake was the eldest of the Hatake trio, but he stood at a tall 6'1", a whole inch taller than Kakashi but he weighed the same. He had the same ebony eyes as his son did, but seemed much more distant than they used to, and that's because of things he's seen in his life. Kakashi hasn't gotten to that point in his life quite yet, but he will eventually. Sakumo wore a white kimono overtop a pair of indigo pants and an indigo turtleneck.

"No wonder you two were scuffling," Sakumo smiled. "You two are such doofs!"

"Yeah, we are," Taylor agreed, turning the faucet off and drying her hands as her father walked in.

"So, how about sushi with your soup?" Sakumo asked. "I don't know why but I made sushi as I was making soup and we don't want it to go bad...so..."

"Nah, that's fine, Dad," Kakashi said, rubbing his face. Taylor looked over at her father who was without his mask at the moment. Kakashi had a baby face, and his skin was so smooth, and his jaw was narrow. He was just handsome without his mask! Taylor blushed.

"Sushi is good, Grandpa," Taylor smiled. "And so is soup."

She walked over to the stove and got herself a bowl of _kamo nanban-soba _soup with sliced duck breast, scallions and _mitsuba_. "Oh wow this smells really good, Grandpa!"

Sakumo grinned, "Wait till you eat it. My first attempt at _kamo nanban_ and personally, I think I did pretty well."

Taylor took her bowl to the table and sat criss-cross on her _zabuton_ to eat, but she waited respectfully for Kakashi and Sakumo to get their soup and sit down. Technically, Taylor wasn't supposed to sit the way she did but Kakashi and Sakumo have always been lenient about it because it was a comfortable position for her, plus she rarely had any chance to watch women eat at a traditional style table so it was hard for her to follow tradition if she never was fully taught it. However, if she were in the presence of company of strangers, then she did sit on her knees because not everyone is relaxed about a woman sitting like a man.

Taylor looked at her father's face again and realized how much he looked like her grandpa in the face. The lines under his eyes were much more noticeable and he had lines around his mouth but they were faint. She turned to Sakumo and smiled.

Once they were all sitting, the three of them at once said, "_itadakimasu_" and began eating. Sakumo glanced at Kakashi.

"So, how'd it feel to get your ass kicked by your daughter?" he asked.

Kakashi's face turned pink, "Wh-what do you mean? I didn't get my ass kicked by Taylor."

"Considering I saw you fall off that fence, I believe she did," Sakumo gave a teasing smile.

"What!" Kakashi exclaimed. "You were watching?"

"Of course I was, son," Sakumo grinned. "Why shouldn't I watch you two? But I had to break up your little scuffle out there before either of you hurt yourselves too bad..."

"Oh we were just playing around!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, Grandpa, we were just playing," Taylor pouted.

"I didn't want to take anyone to the hospital," Sakumo pointed out. "You two, even when you're playing around, you both are rough and will hurt the other. Do you not remember last week when you, Kakashi, accidentally knocked Taylor unconscious during one of your play fights? And you, Taylor, you broke your father's jaw one time before."

"That was an accident," Taylor waved him off.

"Yeah, my knocking her unconscious was an accident," Kakashi said.

"Yes, but we still had to take your father to the hospital and explain to Lady Tsunade how you punched him hard enough to break his jaw," Sakumo said. He sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Neither of you realize how hard you fight when you're just playing around. Taylor takes after you, Kakashi. She likes to play it rough like a guy."

"I know..." Kakashi sighed.

Taylor reached her chopsticks over to the only California roll left at the same time Kakashi did. They looked at each other, holding their chopsticks over the small sushi. She tried to slide the roll towards her.

"Not so fast!" Kakashi tried to snag it back. "You already ate the other two and Dad ate one, let me have the last piece."

"But Daddy..." Taylor pouted.

"Let me have it, Taylor."

Taylor knew better than to argue with her father, she was just that smart. She knew him well enough to know that arguing is always a poor choice.

"Yes, Daddy..." she let go and Kakashi took it.

"Thank you," he grinned and ate it.

Taylor looked down and finished eating.

"I'm...going to bed," she said, putting her dishes in the sink. "I'm worn out."

"Okay," Sakumo and Kakashi acknowledged.

Taylor gave them both kisses.

"Night," she told them.

"Night," Kakashi replied.

"Night night, sweetheart," Sakumo gave a warm smile.

Taylor bowed and headed to the bathroom to finally wash her face off. Silently, she dampened a blue washcloth and rubbed off the dried sweat and dirt from her face. She'd already taken a shower today and she was simply too tired to take another one. After she wiped the sweat and dirt off, she headed into her room.

Her room was a relatively big room and its walls were painted a light blue. On the right wall was a black desk decorated with markers, pens, colored pencils, mechanical pencils, watercolors, sketchbooks and notebooks. Beside her desk was a black bookcase filled with various mangas from different genres. On top of the bookcase was a photo of her father and grandfather, and Taylor as a baby. On the back wall was just her bed; a traditional futon raised up on a bed frame. At one point in her life, when she was very little, they had to take out the frame because she kept falling out of bed. After a year, it was raised back up.

Beside her bed, on the left wall, was a nightstand with an alarm clock, a glass of water and another picture frame, this time there was a photo of her great-grandfather and her great-granduncle before their top-secret mission. Beside that photo was another photo, this one of her closest friend, Dalzen Morino. At least, she considered her a close friend. She also considered him her uncle. Beside those photos was a notebook for the current story Taylor was working on.

Taylor slipped her hair tie out of her silver hair and she set it down on her notebook and allowed her long hair to flow past the middle of her back. A loud yawn slipped out through her mouth and she crawled into bed, then lying down on her side to face the photo. Without a word, she grabbed the picture frame and dusted it off with her hand. She stared at the photo and sighed, "I miss you guys." She did. She really did miss her great-grandfather and great-granduncle. They were really kind to her and in a way; they were friends to her as well. She would never forget their kindness.

"I miss you guys," she murmured again, this time in a sad tone. "But at least I have you guys in my heart, so I suppose I can't complain...right?"

No, she couldn't and she accepted she'll never see her friends again until her time on Earth was up. Sighing, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

She woke up early that morning for training. She slipped on a pale-sage, old Konoha-style vest. Nearly five years ago, she found the vest in the attic along with the two katanas, both of which she uses depending on her mood, though she uses the black one the most. Luckily, the pale-sage vests she found fit her almost perfectly, since they once belonged her her great-granduncle who was almost as short as she was.

Silently, she zipped up her vest and she glanced down at her indigo forehead protector. She rarely wore it but it was proof she was a shinobi. She was a shinobi, just like everyone in her family was at some point in their lives. At least...everyone on her father's side — the only side of the family she actually knew. Taylor never knew her mom or anyone from her mother's side of the family. Damned if they wanted anything to do with Kakashi's daughter. That's okay though, she loved spending time with her father and grandfather. At least they cared about her.

Sighing, she left her room and headed into the kitchen, then out the back door and headed out to train.

...

As soon as it had started raining again outside, Taylor went back inside and showered the muck off of her. She stood facing away from the showerhead, letting the hot water shower onto her back. After a few seconds of thinking, she poured vanilla-scented hair soap into the palm of her hand and she worked it into her thick, silver hair. Still-wet dirt in her hair was cleaned and rinsed from her hair. When she finished with her hair, she looked down and realized how much dirt was in her hair. _I'm so glad I didn't trip into the puddle like that in front of Daddy or an enemy. That would've been rather awkward..._

As she grabbed the sponge to start washing her body with and drizzling her cherry blossom-scented soap on, curiosity was sparked in her mind. How would her mother have reacted to seeing her covered in mud? Taylor didn't know. She never knew her own mother, and sometimes it just amused her to wonder how her mother would react. Probably different from her _otousan_ because he would just laugh and hand her a towel. Her real _okaasan_...what would she do? Taylor couldn't ask her from beyond her grave, so all Taylor could do was imagine what would happen.

However, her father was seeing this one woman. Yuugao. He's been seeing Yuugao for about a year now, and she enjoyed seeing them together. It was nice that her father found a woman he liked. He spent the first sixteen years of her life trying to get over her mother's death and find a woman to help be a mother to Taylor. She liked Yuugao. She always smiled and was sweet and kind to Taylor. She seemed...motherly. She wasn't a mother, no not at all, but if she had a child she would be the perfect mother. Perhaps she'd be a good mother for Taylor if Kakashi would ever decide to marry her!

After shaving her legs (and of course coming out with cuts, which wasn't surprising) and rinsing off all the soap, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a spring green towel. _The rain must've kicked up, I can hear it pouring now_, she thought.

Sighing, she wrung her hair out and got dressed in her casual clothes and her old (very old, over 50 years old) Hatake kimono. It was a simple white men's kimono with red triangles on the left sleeve. The kimono was nearly twice her size, considering she got it from her great-grandfather who was 6'0", but she enjoyed wearing it anyways. She walked out of the bathrrom and to her room and picked up her brush, sitting down on her bed. As she brushed her hair, she hummed. After a few moments of brushing, she rested her arm and looked out the window, watching the rain come down relatively hard.

_Ohh I love the sound of rain,_ she sighed. Closing her eyes tightly, she went back and worked a painful knot out of her hair.

_"Teh teh teh_..." was her response to the pain.

Once she was done, she got up and she put her brush away, switching it out for a book. Silently, she lay down on her bed and began reading.

...

Late that afternoon, the elder Hatake went out and check the mail, only to find a letter from an old friend of his. He tore it open and began reading;

_Dear Sakumo,_

_I hope all is well with your son and granddaughter. Has she grown any taller? Prolly not, she takes well after her own mother! Or you said at one point you had an uncle who was short. Maybe she got it from him. Genes skipped a few generations, apparently._

_Well, I'm just letting you know I have been feeling pretty under the weather lately. I haven't been sleeping well, and I don't eat much anymore so I'm pretty low on energy and...well, I've been feeling pretty irritable. I hope this isn't something serious, but I plan to see a doctor about it. Oh how I dread doctor's visits._

_Well, like I said, I hope all is well with you guys._

_Take care,_

_S. Kobayashi._

Sakumo sighed, _I hope she's okay. I want Taylor to eventually meet her. She's so sweet and funny...Taylor would like her, I know she would._

The way he talked about his friend, it sounded as if he was talking about his late wife. But he wasn't. Nowhere near his wife, though sometimes he did wish Taylor could meet her too. Having Grandma there would've been great, but unfortunately she died with Kakashi was only three. Something always happened to a Hatake partner. His mother died when he was young, Kakashi's mother when he was young...Taylor's mother died giving birth. Sighing, Sakumo shoved the letter into his kimono and he took the rest of his mail inside to deal with them later and to fix supper.


	2. There is Secrecy Running Amuck

_**Chapter Two**_

There Is Some Secrecy

Taylor slipped out of the house the next evening to clear her foggy mind. Without a sound, she walked towards the village and she took a glance around. The sky was a brilliant red and the clouds reflected a lighter shade of the red. The trees on either side of the path were a black shadow contrasting against the darkening sky. A chilly breeze blew orange, red, and yellow leaves from their host tree and tugged at Taylor's silver hair, which shone pink thanks to the red sky. She shuddered at the chilly breeze and even though she was under a warm long-sleeve black shirt and a grey-blue jacket she wore, she felt cold.

Silently, she covered her nose and mouth with her hands and exhaled into them, trying to reflect warmth towards her icy-cold nose. It wasn't working, but it was worth the shot. Sighing, Taylor shoved her hands into her pockets and kept walking towards the village. She enjoyed walking on the path to Konoha; it was always serene and peaceful. Quiet. Just how she liked it.

Occasionally, a shinobi on a horse would brush past her and she enjoyed hearing the galloping of the horse. Occasionally, she'd attempt to strike up a conversation with whoever the shinobi was, but they didn't care to hear. They were more concerned about getting their message to Tsunade, or turning their mission report in.

Suddenly, she was startled out of her thoughts when a young man with dark brown hair and oddly ice-blue eyes like hers ran into her by accident. They collided and then both stumbled backwards. The man looked at her and gasped, almost as if he recognized her. Taylor stared at him, but then smiled.

"S-Sorry, I should've been watching where I was going," she apologized.

"N-No, it was my fault, Taylor…Hatake…" the man apologized with a deep bow. Then, before the conversation could continue he brushed past her.

Who was that man? He looked like her in the face: soft features, a gentle expression and wow! Those eyes! _Must be a coincidence,_ Taylor thought.

Five minutes hadn't passed after she entered the village when she was suddenly ambushed by her teammates, Daiichi Endo and Yuri Kimura. They both jumped to her side and nearly knocked the unaware jounin over trying to use her to regain her balance. Taylor caught herself, looked at who jumped on her, and then clenched her hands angrily.

"Damn it, guys!" she exclaimed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just to tell you we ain't your teammates anymore," Yuri grinned.

Taylor gave them an exasperated sigh, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Tsunade is reassigning you," Daiichi nodded, less arrogantly than their teammate. "We don't know to who or when, but we just know you've been reassigned. Guess it's 'cause you're a jounin."

Yuri was a tall young man, standing at a whopping 5'11", and Daiichi was even taller, standing at 6'2", leaving Taylor at a mere 5'2". Yuri wore an indigo bandana _hitai-ate_ backwards and underneath that was golden-brown, short-cropped hair. Yuri was a chuunin like Daiichi, except he wore an indigo turtleneck with no other design than the Uzumaki swirl patches and he wore indigo pants and brown sandals. Daichi was the same, except his hair was longer and black, and he wore his bandana _hitai-ate_ forward with the metal plate on the front, and he wore everything in grey. The main difference between him and Yuri was that Daiichi wore a purple jacket and kept a pocket watch in his jacket pocket.

"Why are you guys telling me and not the Hokage herself?" Taylor asked.

"Uhhhh dunno, but aren't you glad you don't have to deal with us anymore?" Yuri asked.

Closing her eyes and tilting her head up, Taylor put her hand on her cheek and she took a couple of moments to think.

"Yeah, actually I am," she said, looking at them and bringing her hand down to her side. "And I bet you two are just as glad you don't have to deal with _me_."

"Oh we are for sure!" Yuri grinned.

"Good," Taylor inclined her head with respect. "Good luck, you two."

"You too, Senpai!" the grinned and dashed off.

_You guys are nuts and not in the good way_, she thought bitterly. Taylor sighed and debated whether or not to go talk to the Hokage. Just before she decided, a girl walked up to Taylor holding a book she's written.

"A-Aren't you Nekai Saruhiko?" she asked quietly.

Taylor looked and smiled, "How'd you know?"

"You look like him," the girl responded.

"Well, I am him," Taylor said. "What'cha want?"

"W-Well I was hoping f-f-for an autograph?" the girl tilted her head.

"Of course," Taylor smiled. "I've got you!"

The little girl handed over her copy of the most recent book Taylor's written called, "Alister's Excursion" and a pen and Taylor opened it up and wrote inside the front page.

"Who am I making this out to?" she asked softly.

"Izumi," the girl smiled. "Izumi Takahashi."

"Izumi…" Taylor wrote out a message and signed 'Saruhiko Nekai' with her neat kanji handwriting and then drew a heart beside her name. "There you go! Hope to see you at a future book signing, kiddo. Remember to read often!"

"Thank you!" Izumi smiled and dashed off to show her friends.

Taylor chuckled softly, "Aww what a cutie!"

"Looks like you've got little kids reading too," came a voice. Taylor turned and it was Lady Tsunade.

"Looks like it," Taylor smiled. "I'm glad little kids are reading though. Some people don't appreciate the power of written word like I do…"

"Well, I'm glad that you have kids reading," Tsunade said.

Taylor put her arms behind her back, "So is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, considering I just saw Yuri and Daiichi and they told me I've been transferred, I'm assuming I'm about to go on some sort of mission," Taylor gave a serious look.

"…well, uhm," Tsunade looked up. "Wow, you picked up on them quickly."

"Don't act like you are shocked," Taylor smiled. "You forget who my father is. He's taught me how to read in between the lines, and plus…did you really expect them to keep their mouths shut? _Those two_?"

"Right…" Tsunade sighed and grabbed Taylor by her arm and leaned in close to her ear and in a hushed voice she continued, "You have your very own team for a special mission. "

"A special mission?" Taylor asked.

"Your mission, whether you choose to accept it or not, is to head to the Ocean Country down south. It is an island southeast of the Land of Fire. There, you will hunt down a serial killer who goes by the name of Shiroi, Tanuma. He's dangerous. His victim of preference is women, generally older women. He's killed 9 in Suna, 7 in Iwa, 4 here and then ran off to the Ocean Country and killed one other person there. He's wanted by everyone, so the Kazekage, Tsuchikage, the king of the Ocean Country and I have all talked and we decided to have a team of Konoha shinobi, and we all agreed on you and three others to go to the Ocean Country and execute this serial killer.

"I have a file on him to give to you so you can study up on this man," she reached into her kimono and pulled out a folder and handed it over to Taylor. Taylor took it gingerly and opened it. Tanuma Shiroi had thick, short red hair and amber eyes and a pale complexion. There was definitely a murderous feeling about him. She nodded and closed the file.

"Thank you," Taylor nodded.

"Do you choose to accept this mission, Taylor?"

"Yes ma'am, I do indeed."

"That's great," Tsunade smiled.

"Sooo do I head out southeast tonight?" Taylor wondered. "To the port?"

"No, tomorrow morning. You need your rest and breakfast. You'll get to the port by suppertime if you hurry," Tsunade clarified.

"And I'll meet my teammates there?"

"Yes, of course," Tsunade odded.

"Alrighty then," Taylor looked away.

"This mission might be a little long, Taylor. Prolly will take about two or three months. This guy is a tough one to find," Tsunade warned.

"Oh my, looks like I'll have to get new lining pens so I can draw on this mission," Taylor realized.

"You should pack clean clothes, spare weapons, and food and water for your mission," Tsunade pointed out.

Taylor looked at Tsunade, "Right…"

"Uhm stationary paper if you want to write to Kakashi and Sakumo," Tsunade said. "You won't get to see them often so I'm sure you'll want to talk to them somehow. Be careful of what you tell them, if Shiroi happens to get a hold of your letters you don't want him to know that you're on to him…Alright?"

"Yes ma'am. I will be careful about what I say," Taylor looked down.

"Good," Tsunade nodded. "Good luck. Go rest up, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Taylor bowed and turned.

"Wait," Tsunade pulled out another folder for her from her kimono. "There's some information about your teammates in here. You're the only one who gets the information about your teammates."

"O-Oh. Okay," Taylor took the folder and stuck it under her arm. "I'll make sure this mission gets completed, I won't let you down."

"Good," Tsunade smiled. "Now, go on."

"Yes ma'am!" Taylor grinned and left.

As she was walking home, she happened across an old friend. She looked up at a man at 6'5" and about the same age as her father, if not younger, wearing Intelligence gear and wearing an indigo bandana. He was Morino Ibiki, proctor of the chuunin exams. They met when Taylor was 10 at the chuunin exams, and Ibiki had taken a liking to Taylor because of her intelligence and because she was Kakashi's daughter. He remembered when she was picked on during the chuunin exams, the first part especially by some Otogakure shinobi who weren't particularly keen on having a ten-year-old girl participating in the chuunin exams. Ibiki had been more than impressed when he picked up her exam at the end. She answered the tenth question out loud correctly, but what had surprised him even more was that she had that test finished in ten minutes and all the answers correct. Her father or grandfather must've given her the answers!

A few years later he started seeing her in the halls of the Intelligence Ward, a shy little thirteen-year-old girl with longer hair and now wearing a jounin vest overtop a blue indigo shirt. The child looked exactly like her father! Except slightly more timid. He didn't think much of her until he met his grandfather from the past and she came to bring him lunch.

Ibiki smiled down at the youngest Hatake, "Hey, Hatake!"

Taylor blushed, "Ibiki-sama."

"What're you doing out here so late in the evening by yourself?" Ibiki asked.

"Well, I was originally out for a walk but then a little girl asked me to sign her copy of one of my books and then Lady Tsunade caught me in time to give me a mission," Taylor explained.

"Mission?" Ibiki asked.

"Prolly a long mission that's supposed to take about two months or so according to her," Taylor explained. "Me and a group of other jounin are supposed to venture out to the Ocean Country and execute this guy that's been going around and killing women."

"Oh…" Ibiki gave her an uneasy glance. "Gonna miss you at Intel for a few months if that's the case."

"Oh I'll be back and I'll work as much as Inoichi-sama wants me to afterwards," Taylor promised.

"Eh, yeah but you're leaving me with the dumb ass chuunin," Ibiki grinned. "Why would you leave me alone with _them_?"

"I have to, Ibiki!" Taylor crossed her arms and pouted. "Lady Tsunade is counting on me."

"I'm picking on you," Ibiki said, and then reached into his pocket. "By the way, those pens on your desk are out of ink. Bought you new ones."

"Oh I was gonna get— Wait! How did you know the lining pens I had on my desk were out of ink?!" Taylor's face turned pink.

"I needed a pen and I tried borrowing one of yours," Ibiki scratched his head. "And I figured you'd need them somehow."

"Thanks," Taylor tucked the pack of pens into her weapons pouch.

"So…tell me about that kid that walked up to you wanting you to sign her copy of your book?" Ibiki gave a teasing grin.

"Mhhh," Taylor groaned. "Just a little girl who came up to me asking if I was Saruhiko Nekai. I suppose she didn't think I was a girl, which is pretty good considering I wasn't wearing the mask." She shoved her hands into her pockets.

"What book was it?"

"The recent one: _Alister's Excursion_," Taylor said. "I just published that like a month ago? I was supposed to have a book signing this weekend in the bookstore across from Intel— ooh I should cancel that before I forget."

"I've got ya, kid," Ibiki said. "I'll do that for you. You just go on home and rest up, alright?"

"R-Really?" Taylor asked.

Ibiki nodded, "Just go on home, Taylor. Alright?"

"Okay," Taylor blushed. "Thank you, Ibiki-sama."

Before Taylor could turn, Ibiki looked at her funny.

"You know, how come you called my grandfather your uncle but you never call me your uncle?" he asked, feeling a little jealous. "I've just realized you always call me 'Ibiki-sama' and you used to always call Dalzen 'Uncle Dalzen'."

"Good question," Taylor turned around and turned her head. "Who knows? See ya later, _Uncle Ibiki_." She stuck her tongue out playfully and walked away.

Ibiki laughed, "Alright, I see how it is."

Taylor headed back home without looking at the files once. She didn't want to look at them until the next day when she headed out. When she got home, Taylor opened the front door and slipped inside.

"_Tadaima!_" she called, setting her stuff on the couch so she could untie her hair.

Kakashi glanced up from his book, smiled gently, and then saw the files and pens.

"What's with those folders?" he asked.

"Mission," Taylor answered. "I'm not allowed to tell a whole lot but Lady Tsunade wants me and a team of other jounin to go out and execute some murderer in the Ocean Country, an island south of the Land of Fire. Dunno how long I'll really be but Lady Tsunade says I might be out for like two months."

"You may not be home in time for your birthday if it's any longer than she says," Kakashi gave her a sad look. "Yuugao'll miss you."

"Well if I come home before Grandpa's birthday we can celebrate together on his birthday," Taylor slipped out of her vest and folded it over her arm, then gathered the files and pack of pens Ibiki gave her. "And she really would miss me?"

"She would," Kakashi smiled. "Hm, she's supposed to come over tonight. Maybe you'll get to see her."

"Well, I gotta get up early tomorrow so I'm off to bed early, Dad," Taylor yawned and stretched. "About 6 or 7, alright?"

"It's only 6, Taylor," Kakashi pointed out. "C'mon, you absolutely hate going to bed this early."

"Oh it's only 6? Feels later than that," Taylor realized. "Well, I suppose I should stay awake longer…"

"Yeah! You should," Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I'll just go put this stuff in my room then and just go write for awhile," Taylor shrugged. "Just let me know when Yuugao is here."

"Of course," Kakashi nodded.

Taylor bowed and walked towards her room and was startled to see Sakumo waiting at her door.

"Grandpa?" she tilted her head. "You okay?"

"You going on a mission?" he asked her.

"Y-Yeah, tomorrow. Why?"

"Where?"

"…Ocean Country?" she replied. "Why?"

"Going over seas. Reminds me a little of—"

"Kiri?" Taylor finished.

"Yes…" Sakumo nodded.

"Well I can guarantee you it won't be anything like Kiri," Taylor said. Kiri was the mission her great-grandpa Coushander Hatake, her great-granduncle Ryouma "Saru-Shin" Hatake, Ibiki's grandpa Dalzen Morino, Coushander's future wife Kano Hoseki and their friend Takato went on. It was supposed to be a 6-month mission that turned into a 2-year mission and Coushander almost died and Saru did die from an attack that was meant for Coushander. That incident changed Coushander a lot, but it also changed Dalzen as well. The whole mission itself changed Dalzen. Taylor looked down, missing her friends.

"I know it won't," Sakumo gave her a gentle smile.

Taylor crossed her arms, "Well, I'm gonna go write for a bit until Yuu-san gets here."

"Alright. I'll start on supper then," Sakumo bowed to her.

"Okay," Taylor bowed back and walked into her room.

She set her stuff down on her bed and sighed. She glanced to the side at her old and tattered white Hatake men's kimono and decided to slip it on over her indigo shirt and pants. She pulled her arms through the sleeves and tied the thin cotton obi at her waist. She dusted off the sleeves and then sat down at her desk to start writing.

…

During supper, Kakashi and Yuugao talked about Taylor's new mission for the next couple of months while Taylor ate her supper slowly as she thought nervously about it. Sakumo looked over at Taylor and he put a gentle hand on her back.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she muttered. "Just nervous."

"Why should you be nervous, Taylor?" Yuugao asked with a smile.

"Yeah really," Kakashi agreed. "Why are you nervous?"

Taylor crossed her arms and sighed, "Well it's because I'm going to be a leader of a group of jounin who are prolly much older than me that I don't know…"

"You work at Intel though," Sakumo pointed out.

"I'm not leading any groups there though," Taylor said.

"Ibiki and Inoichi are your friends," Kakashi told her.

"That's because they are nice. Not all the jounin are nice, Dad…" Taylor sighed. "Remember, most of them bullied me when I first started working at Intel both because I was young and because I'm a woman."

"Oh you'll be fine, Taylor!" Yuugao assured. "Stop worrying so much."

Taylor sighed, "I suppose you're right. Just, I'm lucky I could deal with Yuri and Daiichi as well as I did. I feel like I shouldn't be able to boss around people who are older than me."

Kakashi chuckled, "You'll get used to it, alright sweetheart? Just relax!"

"If you don't cheer up, I'm gonna tickle you!" Sakumo threatened with a grin.

"EEK!" Taylor shrieked at the idea. "Nooo don't tickle me!"

"Good," Sakumo dusted off his hands. "If you're done, you can go on to bed then."

"Yeah, I think I'm ready for bed," Taylor looked at the time: almost 9 in the evening. She stood up and took her dishes to the sink and dropped them in. "Eh, I'll do the dishes in the morning."

"No, Taylor," Sakumo said. "I'm gonna do the dishes tonight, alright? You need to focus on getting ready in the morning, the dishes don't matter."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"I'm very sure. Go on," Sakumo gestured.

"Alright…" Taylor turned to Kakashi. "I gotta get up around 6 or 7 tomorrow, alright, Daddy?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, of course. I'll wake you up myself, sweetheart."

"Aw thanks," Taylor smiled and walked over to her father, kissing his cheek. "Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Taylor," he smiled and kissed her back.

Taylor bowed to Yuugao and then left the kitchen and headed off to bed. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then she headed into her room and closed the door behind her. She hung her kimono off the back of her chair and took off her long-sleeved shirt. Underneath was a tank top and she decided to sleep in that and her pants tonight instead of in her shirt. She took her hair out of the hair tie and set it down on her nightstand beside her water.

Lying down in her bed, she curled up in her favorite blanket with her favorite plush doll of Tachibana no Tomomasa and she closed her eyes. Excitement and nervousness pulsed through her body and her thoughts raced. Those thoughts then made it difficult to sleep, but eventually she drifted off into a deep sleep.

…

Sakumo sat down at his desk and finally wrote back to his friend. He took out a pen and a sheet of paper, turned on his lamp and got comfortable. He stared at his desk and thought for a moment. He wasn't going to have much to say. Neither did Kobayashi, really. They didn't have much to say to each other, usually just updates on each other's lives, particularly updates on Taylor. After he thought about what he should write, he began writing:

_Dear Kobayashi, _

_ All is well with us, but uhm one thing: Taylor is headed your way. I've slipped a recent photo of her in the envelope so you know what she looks like, if you want to see her and I'm pretty sure you do. But, be aware that her mission is a dangerous one, so be careful not to get involved. _

_ Of course, that doesn't sound good at all. You need to go see the doctor. You may be a medic yourself but you should have someone else look at you to be sure._

_ Well, I think that's all._

_ Take care,_

_ Sakumo Hatake._

He flicked his wrist to stop the pain in his hand and then he folded the letter to fit into the envelope with the photo of Taylor. He sealed it shut and set it on his desk. He'd take that to be mailed out tomorrow after Taylor left.

Sakumo sighed and he set the pen down. He glanced out the window and then at his clock, _damn it's late. I should go to bed._ Rising to his feet, Sakumo turned off his lamp and moved over to his bed. Grunting, he sat down and slipped his kimono off to reveal his more casual clothes and he took his hair out from his leather hair tie and placed it on his nightstand. With another tired grunt, he lay down in his bed and pulled his blankets over him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

…

Kakashi woke Taylor up at quarter to seven that morning so she could get a shower while she could. He opened her door and slipped into her room. The room was dark, which was expected at 6:45 in the morning late October. And it was mostly silent, except for the extremely faint sound of Taylor breathing slowly. She was laid on her side and with one arm under her pillow and the other on top, which was a first for Kakashi. He rarely saw her other hand on top of the pillow. The hand twitched and she flipped over, facing away from him, and made no movement after that. She had no idea Kakashi was in her room.

With his training of being a shinobi to be very stealthy, he made his way to her bed without a single sound and avoided the middle of her floor, since it for some reason creaked if stepped on. He came to a stop in front of her bed and so he bent over and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart," he shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up."

Taylor opened her eyes and looked at her father. It took her a moment to remember that she had a mission to get ready for.

"Morning…" she grumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," Kakashi smiled. "Hey, go get your shower. Who knows when you'll be having a decent shower again in those months you're gone?"

"Okay…" Taylor nodded and placed her feet on the floor to stand up.

"Grandpa is making breakfast," Kakashi mentioned. "Your favorite foods."

"Oh, so sushi and miso for breakfast?" Taylor asked.

"Uh…yeah, pretty much," Kakashi nodded as she stood up.

"Well, I'll be out in like fifteen minutes, Dad," Taylor went over to her closet and pulled out her uniform to change in to.

"Okay," Kakashi nodded. "Think that's all the time your grandfather needs."

Taylor smiled and then both she and her father left the room. Taylor headed into the bathroom while Kakashi headed into the kitchen. Silently, Kakashi pulled out a bento box and began making Taylor a lunch.

"Making her a lunch?" Sakumo asked as he stirred the pot of miso.

"Of course," Kakashi smiled. "Just like I do every time she goes on a long mission."

"Any mission," Sakumo corrected with a grin. "You almost always make her a bento for any mission she goes on."

"That is totally beside the point, Dad," Kakashi sighed heavily.

"You gonna put some miso into a thermos so she has supper later?" Sakumo asked.

"Yes, Dad," Kakashi nodded.

"So son…how do you feel about her being gone for a few months? It's her first couple months long mission," Sakumo asked.

"Honestly, I'd rather her not be gone that long but if Lady Tsunade put her trust in Taylor to complete this mission, then I can't really say anything," Kakashi looked at his father. "Taylor was most likely Tsunade's first choice for this mission, so if she believes Taylor can accomplish this mission then I'm okay with her being gone for two months."

"I suppose that's a good way to look at it," Sakumo looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then back.

They heard footsteps behind them and both turned and it was Taylor. She stretched her arms and looked around, confused.

"Yuugao left?" she asked.

"Yeah, she had to go back home last night," Kakashi answered.

"Oh," Taylor blinked. "Alright. Well… breakfast smells really good!"

"Miso and sushi," Sakumo told her.

"Smells good."

"Go sit down," Kakashi told her. "I'll make your bowl."

"Huh?" Taylor looked at him.

"Just do it," Kakashi grinned.

"Alrighty then…" she sat down at the table and Kakashi fixed her a bowl of soup and he brought it over to her.

"Eat up," he told her. "You need to keep up your strength."

"Yes, Daddy," she picked up her spoon and began to eat her breakfast. Soon, Kakashi and Sakumo sat down with her and together they ate.

…

"Got your sweater to stay warm?" Kakashi asked as Taylor prepared to leave.

"Yes, Daddy, I do," Taylor sighed. "I have Grandpa Cou's katana, a journal, a travel sketchbook and stationery paper to write to you and Grandpa. I even have a set of spare clothes. And food."

"I just…I just worry about you sometimes," Kakashi sighed. "You're a little…absent-minded."

"A little?"

"Very," Kakashi sighed again. "And clumsy."

"Dad," Taylor hugged him. "I will be just fine. I'm seventeen and I am a jounin…and I am your daughter."

"That's also why I sometimes worry about you," Kakashi chuckled wryly. "You're my daughter, a possible target for a lot of my enemies."

"Dad," Taylor looked up. "Don't be so clingy. I'm gonna be just fine…I will write as often as I possibly can, I promise. Alright?"

The father's warm-grey eyes fell upon his daughter's ice-blue eyes and a warm smile formed on his lips behind his indigo mask.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, silly," he told her.

"I figured as much," Taylor giggled. "I'm going now," she kissed his cheek and then gave Sakumo hugs and kisses.

"You be safe," Sakumo ordered. "And that is not a request," he gave her a wink.

"I will, Grandpa," Taylor promised.

"You better be," he grinned.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked towards the door, "I love you guys."

"I love you too," both Kakashi and Sakumo responded quickly.

Without another word, Taylor opened the front door and stepped outside, slowly closing the door behind her. This would be the last time she would see them for a few months, and that gave her a little bit of anxiety. But, she's almost an adult. She could take care of herself, and they're adults and they can take care of themselves. At least, that's what Taylor hoped.


	3. Team Taylor

_**Chapter Three**_

Team Taylor

The sky was cloudy, her surroundings were foggy, and the cold autumn morning air sent chills down Taylor's spine. The air was of course bitterly cold, and with every exhalation Taylor breathed, her breath fogged the air with a drifting, ephemeral white cloud that had barely dissipated before the next warm breath condensed into another misty plume. She shuddered and rubbed her hands together quickly, then exhaling into her hands and then grabbing a pair of gloves from her back pocket and slipping them over her numb fingers.

Orange and red leaves were torn from their tree branches and blow across the clearing. Above her head was a canopy of orange, yellow, green and red, bringing a feeling of warmth throughout Taylor's body. She loved autumn-time. Taylor began humming as she walked, and she tried to ignore the cold air surrounding her. A cold gust of wind made her shudder. _Geez! It's so cold today!_ she remarked in her head. A few leaves and twigs crunched under her feet but she paid no mind.

Quietly, she opened her thermos cup and drank the hot chocolate to warm her up. She kicked a rock near her foot gently across the path and she looked at the trees. The trees were quiet, except for an occasional chirp. The wind reached for her hair and gently tugged her hair and at the same time, sent chills down her back. _I hope I find some place warm to eat lunch_, she thought bitterly. Then, she glanced up, peering through the red and orange canopy of leaves and at the darkening clouds. _And maybe that it doesn't rain until we're on the ship…_

…

Tachibana Hiroaki found himself reluctantly leaving the Konoha hospital at eight in the morning. He didn't want to, especially since he had found out his team leader was the Hatake heir, Taylor Hatake. Who knew how bad she could be? He didn't like the idea of risking that she is just like her father, but Jun insisted that she was fine and that he should go on a mission to take his mind off of everything.

"Fine", Hiroaki had said to Jun. "But don't you dare die."

"I won't, I promise," Jun had smiled at him as he left.

Hiroaki left with a sad expression. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to. His emerald eyes peered down at the ground as he made himself walk away.

…

The awkward, light-haired boy by the name of Sato Haruki left his home with excitement. He had heard such good things about the Hatake heir. Despite her boyish looks, she was gorgeous and was such a sweetheart. Or, so he heard. Despite living in the same village with her, he has never formally met Taylor. He vaguely remembers seeing her running around, but she was so fast he could never have caught sight of her face. He could only remember that messy, silver hair. The one time he saw her running around, she was wearing a green old-style Konoha vest over top an indigo turtleneck and black pants.

That was the only time he'd really seen her. He never caught her face, she was faced away from him as she was chasing around what appeared to be Ibiki Morino, the Chuunin Exams proctor for the written portion. He smiled, maybe she was as cool as she seemed. Everyone talked about her, and he heard rumors that she was the same girl in the "Dragon Bloods' Fate" novels who got sent into the past and met her great-grandfather and that Saruhiko Nekai knew her and that's why he chose to write about her. Little did Haruki realize, Taylor was Saruhiko Nekai…

…

Mizushima Kaede was the medic of the whole group, and once she was prepared for the long mission, she left the house calmly. She didn't really know this Hatake Taylor chick, all she knew was that Taylor was the only daughter of Kakashi, or as some people knew him as the Copy Ninja. As far as she knew, she wasn't like her father but she wasn't at all girly. However, considering she is the Hatake heir… this could be a rather interesting mission.

…

Early that afternoon, Taylor found refuge from the chilly, autumn air and sat down to eat lunch. The place she found was a nice restaurant who had an owner who was willing to allow her to come in and warm up while eating from her bento box. She sat down there and pulled out a triangular onigiri ball. _Scarecrow...I see what you did there, Daddy_, she thought. _Doofus! _She giggled softly to herself and she began eating her onigiri. While she ate, she read her teammate's files. She was the only one who got files, as she was the team captain and she deserved to know about her teammates.

Tachibana Hiroaki; a fire, earth, and dark ninjutsu expert; 20歳. Mizushima Kaede; Medical Ninja; 19歳. Sato Haruki; earth, air and water ninjutsu expert; 18歳.

Taylor bit into her onigiri as her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. Everyone was older than she was but she was the leader. Was Tsunade really serious about this? She trusted Taylor, a 17 and almost 18 year old girl to actually lead a mission where the rest of her team was a year or so older than she was? To them, she was prolly just a little kid! Nothing special… She shoved the last onigiri into her mouth and put away the files and throwing away the empty and disposable bento box. Slipping her backpack on to her back, she stood up, grabbed her grin, and bowed to the owner.

"Thank you for letting me eat and warm up in here, sir," she handed him some spare money she had. "Here's some change to show how grateful I am." She gave him a kind smile.

He took the change with a bow, "Thank you and you're very welcome, Miss Hatake. Please do come back any time you wish."

Taylor smiled again, bowed and left.

…

The first one to the dock was timid Sato Haruki. He looked out at the raging sea and he swayed a little as he watched them. _Oh dear, I hope I don't get sea-sick_, he thought bitterly. A cold gust of wind blew at him, trying to play with his short dirty-blond hair, but with not much luck. The man grabbed his arms and exhaled loudly, watching his breath form a little cloud of steam. He shuddered and then rubbed his hands together, then exhaling again into his hands. Haruki wished he had put on warmer clothes and gloves. He stood tall at 5'1", with grey eyes and pale skin. He wore the standard Konoha uniform, except his shirt and pants were grey and he wore a blue forehead protector on his forehead, like most shinobi did.

He glanced uneasily at the big, wooden ship they were going to board. They had to use a row-boat to get to it for whatever reason (as far as he could tell the dock was fine) and he wasn't really fond of small spaces. You could call him claustrophobic, but it really depended on the day and his mood.

Out of no where, he heard footsteps on the wooden dock. They were soft and light and graceful, almost that of a cat's. The light-haired boy glanced over his shoulder and at a girl with silver hair. She was pretty short, but her hair was very long and she kept it tied back with a blue hair tie. She wore an odd-looking pale-sage vest, obviously a style not worn anymore. Her eyes were ice-blue, yet she wore a warming, kind and gentle smile on her face.

Awkwardly, Taylor gave a quiet greeting.

"H-Hello?" she whispered.

"Uh h-hello," Haruki blushed. "A-Are you Hatake Taylor?"

Taylor nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm Taylor Hatake. You must be...Sato Haruki."

"I am…." Haruki smiled. "Wow, you're as pretty as Saruhiko described you."

"Er..." Taylor looked up with wide eyes. "Uhm...well, you see...I'm...I'm actually Saruhiko..."

Haruki's eyes grew wide, "Huh?!"

Taylor sighed, "Just don't tell anyone. It's supposed to be a secret but most Konoha people know it's me, but they're nice enough to not tell anyone. You should respect that..."

"I-I…I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Good," Taylor crossed her arms. "Now that we got that out of the way…"

Haruki gave a timid smile, _She's prettier than I thought._

Taylor looked out at the sea and fell silent for a few moments. The water crashed onto the beach and they could hear seagulls chirping. Taylor caught a strong whiff of the sea breeze and she inhaled deeply with a smile. She then lifted her head up to look up at the sky, dark and cloudy. Just about ready to rain. She frowned and looked at Haruki with a soft glance.

"Looks like there is a storm brewing out to sea, coming this way," she said. "Prolly a nor'easter…"

Haruki could only give a slight nod as he watched her look back up at the sky. The wind seemed to carry her hair along and he reached his hand to touch her hand but before he could, she looked at him again.

"You won't judge having a 17-year-old girl as your team captain, right?" she asked with a look of child-like innocence. She blinked her ice-blue eyes with uncertainty. She really hated being judged for being a kid, so she wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any discrepancies between her and the team.

Haruki shook his head, "No, of course not. As long as you're a good leader, I see no reason to judge you for pretty much still being a kid. I mean, technically you are almost an adult so I see no reason for judging."

"I-I know," Taylor looked down. "Just...I noticed everyone on the team seemed to be older than me. I know some adults are cool with me but it's only because I act more mature for my age. Inoichi and Ibiki are my friends, so they are cool with me. I'm also Kakashi's daughter, so that adds to my appeal. But I was bullied a lot back when I started out at Intel because I was a teenager working occasionally on cases…"

Haruki smile, "Well, you have my promise you won't be judged, at least by me."

"Thanks," Taylor gave an awkward smile.

"No problem!" Haruki grinned.

Taylor gave a soft chuckle— an amused chuckle.

"So, your…recent book," Haruki blushed. "Was that like the first one? Based off of a real event?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "My...my uncle Dalzen, er well his character is Alister, got stuck in the past last year…" she blinked away a stray tear. Thinking about how she watched Dalzen die in that hospital room before returning to her time broke her heart still. It was still difficult to remember. She wiped away a stray tear. "And just like Inarora…Before returning to my time, I went a couple years into the future to see Dalzen one last time before he died." She clutched her hand over her heart. "I-I'm sorry, it's still difficult for me to remember. I don't know what I was thinking when I saw him pass. But…it may sound weird but I did see his ghost before I left."

Taylor remembered it vividly, how could she not considering how she was crying often for the past couple of weeks after seeing Dalzen pass. Although, it was delayed a bit when she had surgery on her mouth to remove all four of her wisdom teeth. (Because crying with a sore jaw was more painful than her cramps, just saying.) But once her jaw was okay enough for her to cry without much pain, she would cry. She'd even had a few bad dreams where she saw it again...and again. She tried to forget about it, but then she started writing book two to "Dragon Bloods' Fate" and that helped her recover some.

"W-Wow," Haruki blinked in disbelief. "You really did that?"

"I-I did," Taylor nodded.

"That must've been really hard for you," Haruki said. "Judging by how much Inarora cared about Alister, you really cared for the real-life Alister."

"The real-life Alister is Dalzen Morino," Taylor told him. "In the dedication page, I wrote that it was specifically for the real-life Alister, Dalzen Morino."

"O-Oh, sorry," Haruki apologized. "I-I should've known that."

Taylor fell silent, trying to forget the story.

"Sorry to bring up such painful memories," Haruki apologized with a deep bow.

"No, it's fine," Taylor shook her head.

Next to arrive on scene was Mizushima Kaede, the team's medic. Together, Taylor and Haruki turned to get a glimpse of the newcomer. She was close to Taylor's height, but slightly taller. Her hair was long and dark brown and her eyes were hazel. Her face was rounded and gentle, but she had a strong appearance to her. Just like Haruki, she wore the standard Konoha uniform but her shirt and tights were a blue-grey and she wore knee-high open-toed boots. Taylor smiled.

"I-I assume you're Mizushima Kaede," Taylor greeted.

"Yep!" Kaede nodded. "I am. I suppose you're Hatake Taylor."

"Mhm," Taylor nodded, then gestured at Haruki. "And this is Sato Haruki, our teammate. One of them…"

"Nice to meet you," Kaede nodded. "So when do we start this mission?"

"Once our last person joins us," Taylor said. "Tachibana Hiroaki."

At last, a tall man with hostile green eyes and an annoyed expression arrived on the scene, wordlessly walking towards them. His posture was stiff, much like a board, and as he approached them, he gazed at them like a hawk. Haruki's face went pale and he stepped backwards while a bead of sweat slid down Taylor and Kaede's cheeks.

"Oh…oh my…" Taylor swallowed. _Dalzen and Saru would love this! _The man, who had dark and spiky hair and wore the standard Konoha uniform, stopped in front of them, sliding his half-framed glasses up on his nose.

"H-Hi..." Taylor kept herself composed even though right at that moment, she just wanted to hide behind Dalzen and make him deal with it, but he wasn't there so she couldn't do so. He used to be just that way, as she remembered from her great-granduncle's recollections and her small experience with the Kiri mission. "You must be Tachibana Hiroaki… I'm Hatake Taylor, she's Mizushima Kaede, and over there is Sato Haruki..."

Hiroaki grunted and then he spoke, "I can't believe we're being led by a kid Hatake..."

Taylor's heart dropped and she hung her head, "Wow, that was kinda mean."

Hiroaki gave her another grunt, but it came out sounding like, "Whatever, punk-child."

Taylor sighed and shoved her cold hands into their respective pockets as a small boat headed towards them. Two men sat inside, rowing it towards the Konoha team. Taylor glanced at them.

"Our ride to the ship is here," she murmured.

The men parked the boat and stepped out to greet Taylor.

"Captain is ready," one told her.

Taylor nodded, "Thank you, sir," she turned to her team. "Are we ready? No second thoughts?"

Everyone — except Hiroaki — nodded.

"There's no going back once we get on that boat," Taylor reminded.

No one said a word and Taylor grinned.

"Fantastic," she said. "Let's go!"

…

Everyone commanded an oar so they could get to the larger ship. The air was tense, thanks to Hiroaki's harshness towards the team's captain. Way to get off on the wrong foot.

As they rowed the boat, Taylor was distracted by the sky. She stared at it, rowing the boat without having to look. Occasionally, she took her eyes off the dark clouds and would look at the ship. Haruki kept stealing glances at the young Hatake. She looked both nervous and intimidated. He was glad that he wasn't the only one intimidated by the Tachibana's presence. Kaede watched Hiroaki without a word and Hiroaki stayed in his own world. Everyone was quiet.

Taylor glanced at Haruki while he as stealing a glance at her and he looked away quickly, brushing his sandy-colored bangs to the side again. His cheeks turned a little pink and Taylor noticed, but she said nothing about it.

Finally, the boat came up to the starboard and everyone got off, Taylor being last. The captain greeted the team with a hearty, "Welcome aboard the Yaru-ki!"

Everyone bowed.

"I have two things: One; we have set aside quarters for you guys below deck and two; if there are any questions or concerns, please consult my assistant, Miki. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Taylor and her team answered.

"Good. Now, you have free reign on the deck but please be mindful of us."

Taylor nodded again, "Yes sir, of course. Thank you."

They bowed and Taylor spun around to her teammates, "Let's go sit down somewhere and hopefully eat and get acquainted even further."

She led her troupe to a nice corner and they all sat down. Amazingly, everyone had a supper of some sort brought along and Taylor smiled, opening her thermos of still-hot miso soup.

"I would like to get to know everyone a bit so we have no hard feelings later," Taylor suggested. "It might help to talk about each other in order to understand each other."

She looked at her teammates.

"Well I'll start. I'm Taylor Hatake, I'm 17 and I enjoy drawing and writing. In fact, I'm a published author and I even do my own covers. Um...I respect you as long as you respect me. I don't do teamwork very well, I am a very independent person, but I would like to try to get better at it." She looked at them with a small smile. "Now, who's next? H-Hiroaki?"

He glared at her and intimidation filled her veins and she tensed. He made no sound. Instead, he looked away and ate his food without a single word or sound. Heck, a little grunt of a 'no' would've sufficed.

"O...kay..." she hung her head. "How about you, Kaede?"

Kaede with her dark brown hair and hazel eyes, looked up.

"Uhm well," She covered her mouth and swallowed. "I'm Kaede...I'm a medic and I enjoy reading, especially romance books."

"Oh, hey we've got a romantic," Taylor bantered softly with a smile. "Much like my dad...but what he reads is like _Fifty Shades of Grey_ or _Make-Out Paradise_. I've had the misfortune to accidentally pick up a _Make-Out_ book and read a chapter," Taylor shuddered and covered her face in embarrassment. "Well, he doesn't read _Fifty Shades_ but sometimes I think he does, he just hides it very well."

Kaede giggled, "Well I'm not that kind of romantic. That stuff is too much, even for me."

"I wonder why my dad reads those then," Taylor wondered. _Perhaps to fill what void in his heart where my mom was?_

Kaede shrugged, "Who knows."

"And of course the one who wrote _Make-Out Paradise_ is also my uncle Jiraiya," Taylor looked down, feeling ashamed. "I still can't believe I'm related to Jiraiya…"

"It's okay," Kaede assure then realized. "Wait, you're related to Jiraiya? _The_ Jiraiya?"

"Y-Yeah," Taylor looked away in embarrassment. "Half-related. His father is my great-grandpa but Ji had a different mom than my grandpa."

"Oh...wow..."

Taylor put a spoonful of miso in her mouth and swallowed, "And you, Haruki? What do you do for fun?"

"…Well, I-I read your books," he blushed. "And I do a little bit of woodworking."

"Oh?" Taylor grinned teasingly. "You could make me another bookcase for my manga and books?"

A wry smile formed on his lips, "Sure, I could do that. If you give me a design I can try to."

"Awesome," Taylor grinned. "I think we'll get along just fine then."

Hiroaki shrugged. He wasn't going to be easy to get along with, and Taylor sensed this. _I hope he warms up though,_ Taylor thought hopefully.

…

No one stayed above deck that night. Rather, they stayed below the deck to escape the torrential rain and fast and powerful gales. Taylor stayed in her cot and tried to write in her journal against the constant movement of the ship. Just like he uncle. Wouldn't Uncle Saru be proud of her?

_Nichiyoubi— first night, _she wrote, almost in her uncle's voice. _Stormy, violent seas. Barometric pressure dropping from 29.84 millibars. High was 56 degrees, and has dropped down to a bitter 35. Our ship is the Yaru-ki, or Enterprise. Hah...and our captain, unfortunately, isn't Jean-Luc Picard. But his first name is Jean-Luc, ironically enough. Haha must resist Star Trek puns. Seriously, I have to resist the puns. I love to pun way too much, even though my puns usually suck._

_さとはるき_ _: Shy kid, but so far really sweet. 18. He keeps stealing glances at me...I wonder why though. Odd...but rather...charming, I suppose. _

たちばなひろあき _: Apathetic; cold; so far kind of rude; Anti-social. 20. Not going to push my luck. _

みずしまかえで _: Medic nin. A romantic, and luckily doesn't read the stuff my dad does. Thank the goddess. 19. Is pretty nice and respectful. _

Taylor looked around, then wrote her name down; はたけテイラー _: team captain, but I'm the baby of the group. Country Hidden by the Ocean mission has commenced. As Uncle Monkey would remind me: watch out for snakes...and bugs. I don't like bugs. Bugs are creepy and crawly... _

Taylor slapped two seals on the side of her notebook and she threw it into her backpack with the pen. Then, she untied her hair and she slipped the blue hair tie onto her wrist. She laid down on her cot, pulled up the blanket and closed her eyes.  
_Her name means Enterprise,_ she mused, then she broke out humming the show's theme song, and then she fell asleep.

…

Taylor woke up late the next morning, thanks to Haruki tripping over his feet and landing face-first on the hardwood floor. Taylor's eyes flew open and she sat up. _What was that?_ She wondered. Without a sound, she stood up and explored the halls until she found Haruki sitting up. She was quiet, trying to make sure he didn't know she was there, watching him.

The boy with light, sandy hair sat up on his calves and held his hands on his knees with his head down. _Darn it_, he thought bitterly. _Clumsy as ever, Haruki. What do you have to say for yourself?_ Taylor walked up to him and Haruki saw her feet approach him. He looked up at her.

She smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Hatake-Sensei," he murmured.

"Taylor, please," she muttered.

"Did I wake you?"

"I'll be fine," Taylor assured. "The better question is, are _you_ okay?"

"I-I'm fine, j-just tripped," Haruki explained, his cheeks turning pink.

"Clumsy, eh?" Taylor grinned, helping him up. "It's okay, I'm the same way, Haruki-San. No need to be embarrassed, at least in front of me."

Haruki stood up with her help and gave an awkward smile.

"Th-Thanks," he thanked her.

"No problem," Taylor grinned.

…

The young Hatake stood at the bow, fumbling with her black katana and she hummed softly. An odd tune it was, noted Hiroaki. He watched her with judgement. _What a whacko kid! _He thought. _This is our team leader? Good gods this is just messed up._ He continued to judge her silently from a distance and then he walked up to her.

"_The minstrel boy to the war is gone; in the ranks of death you will find him…_" she sang softly to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a presence full of irritation beside her. The presence sent chills down her spine and she turned. It was Hiroaki with a look of disgust.

"Can I help you...Hiroaki?" she wondered with a sigh.

"Can you not sing?" the tall, dark-haired man hissed.

Taylor frowned and looked away, "Does it..._bother_ you?" She continued bitterly — almost as bitterly as her great-grandfather and that took a lot coming from Taylor, of all people. "Or is it just that you dislike me so much that you just want to shut me up and lead the mission yourself?"

Hiroaki pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. A wry smile appeared on his thin lips. Well, that was a first. Who knew this man could show an expression other than disgust.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" he wondered. "Especially coming from you, a kid everyone knows as a kind person?"

"No, not really," she told him straight. "If you're nice to me, I'm nice to you. If you're an asshole towards me, well I'm an asshole back. Treat others the way you want to be treated, and apparently you want to be treated as an asshole. Got a problem with how I am, speak up now, Hiroaki."

"Yeah, I have a problem with a spoiled brat leading us," Hiroaki spat.

"Well, you can get over yourself because Tsunade chose me to be the leader of this team and I will do my damn best to lead it," Taylor spat back at him. "And you won't get in my way."

Before something regrettable was said, Taylor walked away and calmed herself down.

"Not like him," she thought out loud, talking about her Uncle Dalzen. "He showed no emotion and barely ever spoke. Hiroaki speaks and showed some emotion."

She sighed heavily, _Why can't people be nice like Kaede and Haruki?_

Damned if she knew.

…

Taylor sat on the deck the second night and wrote in her journal.

_Getsuyoubi — second night. Barometer reads at a steady 30.2 millibars. No signs of storms, although clouds continue to cover the sky. Nearly got into a pissing contest with Hiroaki. Arrogant jerk. I know this'll be a long mission for us with his damn attitude._

She tied her hair up and slipped her pencil behind her ear and slapped a seal on her notebook. Nothing else happened that evening.

…

_Kayoubi— third night. Nothing happened. I stayed the hell away from Hiroaki. Not going to push my luck, for it might just run out._

…

One more night on the ship. Taylor huddled under her blankets, drawing her father and grandfather with her mechanical pencil. Her father was without his mask, and he was grinned as if he made a joke and Sakumo was rolling his eyes at his son's joke— typical, really. Neither was amused by the other's joke.

Taylor giggled, _Ah I love drawing Daddy and Grandpa together like this._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Kaede.

"Yes?" Taylor wondered.

"We're almost at the port," Kaede told her.

"Okay! I'll be out in a few minutes!"

Taylor shoved her sketchbook into her backpack and slipped her indigo sandals and her vest on. Quickly, she slung her bag over her shoulders and dashed out of her room and out to the deck. She rushed over to her team and stood at the bow, watching as the boat inched closer. The sky was a warm pink and the air was warmer than it was the past few nights. She checked the thermometer— 61 degrees Fahrenheit, it read. A small smile formed on her lips. _Ahhh yes...nice…_ she thought. She preferred temperatures in the 60s over any other temperature.

Just another hour or so, and then they could get off and begin their search to execute the serial killer, Tanuma Shiroi.

.

.


	4. Curiosity

**Chapter 4  
**Curiosity

Warm sunbeams shone down at the team that day as they entered into the humid rainforest part of the Ocean Country. The sun was high in the sky and there was not a single cloud in sight. It was as if there were a rainstorm that occurred there the previous day. The ground was definitely moist and wet with rain and there were puddles every few feet and everyone had to step around them. They were surrounded by lush foliage, tall trees and dense undergrowth. There were a couple of downed trees on the ground, covered in moss and fungi. Even the trees that were alive had moss growing up the trunk and the vines that were growing on the trees were practically choking them to death.

The air was hot and stuffy and smelled of animal musk and decaying organic matter, making it hard to breathe sometimes. The worst part of the setting was the humidity. The humidity was a killer for the shinobi team, considering they were all wearing their autumn uniforms.

"So humid!" Kaede groaned.

"I know..." Taylor agreed, wiping sweat from her face.

"And we thought Konoha was awful in the summer," Haruki shook his head and took off his forehead protector, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes. "This place must be this bad year-round."

Taylor stopped, unzipping her vest and slipped out of it, then she slipped out of her shirt, leaving her in her undershirt and pants, which she tried to convert into shorts. Then, she stuffed her shirt and vest into her bag and then she took the wrappings off her calves and stuffed them in too.

"While we're stopped, you should all get comfortable too. Lady Tsunade did not inform us that we would be heading into a tropical rainforest," Taylor grumbled.

Everyone did as she said and took off their jackets and only one other person took off their shirt and it was Haruki. Hiroaki stayed quiet as he got out of his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Once everyone was comfortable, they continued on.

"Let's take a break," Taylor suggested about an hour or two in.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea," Everyone — including Hiroaki — agreed.

...

They walked around the next day, not talking a whole lot. Occasionally, someone would point out that they were going in circles, so they would change direction or not make a turn at a certain point. They paused to eat lunch and rest from the suffocating heat of the rainforest. Hiroaki was quiet, thinking hard about something, and Taylor looked at him. She saw his emerald eyes peer down sadly, not an emotion she had caught before. She felt concerned, and felt the need to ask if he was okay. So, in effect, she tapped his shoulder and asked him what was wrong.

"Hiroaki?" she asked quietly.

He looked up, his eyes glistening in whatever light they had there. He tried to give an angry glare, but his own sadness had shown through.

"What?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Taylor paused, trying to think of a way to ask her question without setting him off.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Kaede and Haruki looked up at them, concerned for Taylor because they both thought that Hiroaki would be harsh again. Instead, he exceeded their expectations. In fact, he looked down and sighed.

"Guess the tough-guy act wasn't as great as I thought it was, huh?" he mumbled.

"No..." Taylor agreed hesitantly. "It wasn't all that good."

"..." He smiled a bit. "I'm glad. I'm not sure how much longer I could've kept the act going."

"You mean you wanted someone to notice?" Taylor asked.

"Probably," Hiroaki took his glasses off and he rubbed his eyes.

"Why?"

"My sister is sick," Hiroaki looked down. "She's terminally ill with…um…leukemia, I believe. Final stage…" He scratched his head. "I was just angry that I'm here…she's there…dying without her only family — me. And also…how she'll never become a shinobi like she wanted."

Taylor nodded. That was something to be angry about, that's for sure.

"What about when you were that way on the ship towards me?"

"…You remind me of Jun, I couldn't help it, entirely…" Hiroaki looked to the side. "You and your silly antics…and your singing…"

"I'm sorry I remind you of your sister," Taylor apologized.

"It's not your fault," Hiroaki assured. "It's mine for getting upset about it."

A sarcastic comment crossed Taylor's mind, but she kept her mouth shut. Kakashi told her that there was a time and place for her to use sarcasm, this wasn't one of those times for sure.

"It's okay," Taylor said instead of the thoughts that slowly crossed her mind. "I understand why you were the way you were as long as it does not affect your performance on this mission, Hiroaki."

"It won't, I promise," Hiroaki promised.

"Good," Taylor smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." She paused a moment and looked up at the thick canopy, then back down at her teammate. "We're cool, right?"

"Yeah," Hiroaki nodded. "We're cool."

"I'm glad to hear."

...

_Suiyoubi— fifth night. Temperature hovering around a humid 65 degrees. Humid! _

_I finally have figured out what is wrong with Hiroaki; he wants to be at his sister's side. I feel kinda bad for him though. I hope she's alive when he gets back. And wow. He's nicer than he was at first._

_I hope he's okay…_

...

Nothing much happened for the first month. No sign of the serial killer they had to find and take out. While they walked through the dense rainforest, they made sure they kept an eye out for the bad guy.

One day in late November, Taylor hummed to herself as they walked. Typical. Nothing different about that. Haruki whistled like the birds, trying to mimic their chirping. Hiroaki silently prayed to the gods to watch over his sister and prayed that he would see her when he came home. Kaede just looked around quietly, trying to find the bad guy.

It was a quiet day, as far as attacks goes. Then again, they haven't been attacked they got there, which was a surprise. Though, Taylor knew they would eventually be attacked.

Everyone was following Taylor that afternoon when suddenly, Kaede cried out in confusion and surprise.

"Guys!" she cried out.

The young Hatake spun around and so did Haruki and Hiroaki. They expected to see Kaede but she wasn't there.

"Kaede?" everyone looked around.

"Kaede? Where are you?" Haruki asked.

"I swear she was right behind me," Hiroaki said.

"Kaede?" Taylor called, then looked at the men. "Split up and find Kaede."

"Right," they both agreed, then dashed in opposite directions. Taylor turned around and went searching for her teammate.

"Kaede!" she called. "Kaede!"

Haruki called out his teammate's name as well. He was fine for awhile, nothing happened to him but he couldn't find Kaede. He paused to take a break and warm up— they were in the mountains, which were a whole lot colder than the tropical part of the island — and he was fine until someone grabbed him from behind, startling the poor boy. Shocked, he cried out Taylor's name and then he was paralyzed and silenced with a hit on the back of his head.

"Taylor!"

She looked up.

"Haruki…" she realized that was a cry of help, not that he found Kaede. "Hold on! I'm coming, Haruki!"

She spun around and rushed towards where her friend was, following his scent trail.

Hiroaki was next to be caught. He did the same thing Haruki and Taylor did, called out Kaede's name in a loud yell, then he got caught. Just like Kaede and Haruki, he screamed for help and then was knocked out.

That left Taylor alone and anxious. Haruki's scent disappeared, then she followed Hiroaki's but his scent stopped as well. Her heart raced. Her team was captured and she was the only one left, making her a bit anxious. _What do I do? What would they do?_ she wondered.

Before she could come up with the answer, she felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly felt someone's warm breath on her neck. She could smell it too, and it smelled like someone just used a very minty mouthwash. She was instantly paralyzed, making her unable to fight back. _Way to go, Taylor!_ she wanted to scream at herself. But it wasn't her fault entirely, she was focused on finding her teammates and that was a good thing, but that left her quite vulnerable to being caught too. Taylor rolled her eyes at herself. She should've kept her guard up as well as finding her teammates.

"Ack…I can't move…" she strained.

"It's a jutsu," came a deep voice.

"Where…are…my…t-teammates?" she asked.

"Good night, Hatake."

The last thing Taylor was conscious for was a whack to the back of her head. Then…there was darkness.

...

A woman with long, dark brown hair with a flower hair clip in her hair and blew eyes sat on her front porch with a photo of her child in her hands. The child very-well resembled her father and grandfather, yet most of her facial features came from the woman herself.

"Kobayashi," someone walked up to the brunette. "We heard screams and decided to check it out. I think we found your child in an abandoned house and I guess we found her team as well. We didn't go in because we weren't sure…I think they were kidnapped, though. They could be dead at any moment."

Kobayashi stood up, clutching the photo.

"Why didn't you get them, then?"

"We couldn't interfere," the man said. "We could've risked our covers being blown."

"Fine…Bring me to them," she demanded. "If they're hurt, I can fix them here," Kobayashi paused. "Actually, maybe we can sneak in with me or something…" "Let's try then," the shinobi nodded and took the woman to where they saw the children.

...

Whoever kidnapped the team, Taylor in particular, dumped water on the team captain's head. It wasn't just any water, it was ice-cold water that froze on impact. Taylor woke with a start.

"ACK!" her eyes widened but she saw nothing.

"Why are you Leaf shinobi here?" the deep voice asked.

"Huh?" Taylor tried to look, only to then realize she'd been blindfolded. _That doesn't do me any good, _she thought bitterly.

"I'll ask you again, why are you Leaf shinobi here?"

Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes, "I won't say a word."

"Bad choice," the man slapped her.

Taylor retaliated against the pain and grunted, _damn!_

"If you don't want to be slapped again, you best answer my question."

"What if I say I don't want to," Taylor said.

"Then I'll backhand you again," the man growled.

"Well go ahead!" Taylor spat. "I don't care, I'm not telling you."

The man slapped her again and Taylor again retaliated against the pain. She grunted again and suddenly could taste blood in her mouth. She must've bit her tongue or cheek. _Ick, I taste blood_, she thought.

"Why should I tell you anything? I mean, come on. You're not going to get an answer out of me," Taylor grumbled in annoyance.

"Tell me!" the man exclaimed.

"You can just kiss my ass," Taylor spat.

"I don't like your attitude," the man pushed her forward, or someone did, and stabbed her in the back to try and get her to speak.

"AH!" Taylor cried out. She panted and then shook her head, "You're an idiot if you think you can get an answer out of me. You can kill me, but I'm still not going to speak."

The man dragged the knife down a little to make her cough up their purpose in being there. She gave an unconscious scream and then she panted.

"What are you doing to her?" Haruki cried out.

"Shut up, kid!" Then, the man looked at Taylor again and gave her another shot. "Why are you guys here? If you don't answer or give me a bad answer, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

"I refuse to tell," Taylor growled.

The man, holding a cold kunai to Taylor's warm throat, accidentally let it slip because a rat came out of nowhere and made him jump. The cold knife slid across her throat, leaving a nasty cut in its place and blood gushed out quickly from the cut. Taylor cried out and then was left whimpering because that was all she could've done. Her vocal cords were damaged.

"Damn, that's not what I meant to do," the man grumbled. "Oh well, she's worthless since she refuses to talk. What an idiot kid. Sheesh."

The man took the blindfold off from her face and he threw her on the ground and allowed her to bleed out.

"Taylor?" Kaede whispered with concern. "Taylor!?"

All Taylor could do was whimper softly, but after a few minutes it stopped. After that, nothing.

"Taylor" Haruki asked.

No response.

"Bastards!" Hiroaki shouted.

"Wake up!" Haruki and Kaede cried at Taylor.

"Knock 'em all out," came one of the other men in the room. "And dispose of them. All of them. But first, take their blindfolds off. Let them see their dead 'captain'."

Each one of the other captors took the blindfolds off the ninja they caught and made them look at their captain. All three of them saw Taylor lying on the floor in her own blood, lifeless. All three of them wanted to shout and scream, but no one could bring themselves to do so. They all whimpered with fear.

"Anyone want to say something before we kill you too? Even though that was not originally what we were going to do…"

Haruki, Hiroaki and Kaede looked at each other._ There is no way I'm gonna say anything_, Haruki thought. _I'll take this to the grave,_ Hiroaki thought._ There's nothing for me to say,_ Kaede thought bitterly.

"Nothing," they all said at once.

"Alright then, kill 'em!"

Each captor took a syringe and jabbed it into the team's arms, releasing the unknown substance.

Haruki began to feel dizzy after five minutes. Hiroaki passed out after ten. Kaede closed her eyes after twenty minutes. When they were all unconscious and/or dead, the men took all four out and dumped them all by a nearby cave.

No shinobi were going to go after their master and make it out alive.

...

The group with Kobayashi finally came across the team of shinobi by a cave. It was cold, so thankfully no decomposition has taken place to any of the kids just yet.

"Is this the group?" Kobayashi asked.

"They were alive when we saw them earlier," one man said. "But yes, this is the group."

Kobayashi walked over to Taylor and bent down beside her. Gently, very mother-like, she placed a hand on Taylor's throat and checked her pulse. No sign of a pulse, of course not. Her throat was slit. Oh no, that's not good.

"Grab a kid," she ordered. "And bring them all to my house. I can fix all four of them."

"Right," her men nodded, and began collecting the children.

Kobayashi placed her hand on Taylor's cheek and then scooped her up.

"Oh you are such a big girl now," she commented. "I remember when you were only a few minutes old…" She sighed and began rushing back to her house in the mountains. "You'll be safe now, I promise, Taylor."

...

When they had gotten back, Kobayashi laid Taylor down in a bed in one of the two spare rooms. She had the other three in the other room because she knew Taylor didn't like having to share a room unless it was with her father or grandfather. Or supposedly, her best friend Dalzen too.

Kobayashi started the healing process by ripping Taylor's shirt off and slipping her over onto her back. She put her hands together and a green chakra surrounded her hands as she began healing the stab wounds on Taylor's back. The wounds closed up, and then she cleaned the blood off. She laid Taylor back on her back and healed the wounds on her throat. The slice closed up quickly and she cleaned the blood from that area. That was going to scar, but she wasn't worried about trying to completely heal the scar, she just wanted it healed enough to be able to resurrect Taylor.

Then, she cut off Taylor's bra and sliced her own hand. She turned the hand and made the blood drip over Taylor's heart in between her breasts. She wrapped up her hand when there was a nice puddle of blood over her heart and then she began to resurrect Taylor. Her chakra now was purple, the resurrection chakra. She watched as her O negative blood was absorbed into Taylor's heart and then color returning to Taylor. When Taylor was finally revived and breathing, Kobayashi began to wrap Taylor's breasts up so they weren't visible. Sakumo warned her that Taylor didn't like to show anything.

Once everything was done, Kobayashi stood up and went to revive the rest of her team.

...

Taylor woke up several hours later, after her wounds were fixed and…she was brought back to life? But how? How could that be possible?

It was morning, a really cloudy morning. The air smelled like miso and rice, which is part of what woke her up. As she came to, her entire body began to ache— or, she started to recognize that her body was aching. For some reason, she was dreaming that Dalzen, Saru and Coushander were all yelling at her for dying. But she didn't know she was dead. She could still hear them all saying, "TAYLOR HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF GET KILLED? What would Kakashi and Sakumo say?!" and she recalled a, "How dare you, Taylor!" prolly from her uncle Saru. She really had no idea what they were talking about though. She somehow could feel Dalzen shaking her senseless still. She could still feel his hands…

A groan rose in her throat and she slowly opened her eyes. Natural light from the window filtered into the room and stung her eyes. Taylor weakly covered her eyes with her hands and slowly allowed her eyes to adjust. Once they had adjusted, she looked around. _Where am I_? she wondered.

Grunting, she sat up and her body screamed at her to lay back down. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked down and her breasts were bandaged up, almost as if the person who healed her didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with her breasts not in a bra. Taylor's throat hurt. It wasn't like the raw feeling she had when she got sick kind of hurting, it was more like her throat was slit and was pretty much healed kind of hurting. _Wait…what even happened?_ she wondered.

Taylor stood up and looked around. The room looked a lot like her own room, except smaller with no dresser or desk, or even a nightstand. Although, there was a table in the corner of the room with a first-aid kit on top and a clean, indigo tank-top laid on top with care. Stubbornly, Taylor stood up and she walked up to the table and picked up the shirt. The shirt was her size. It looked like the one she brought with her! But where was her bag? She shrugged, then slipped the tank-top on over her head. Her body screamed at her to stop moving, but she was determined to get answers. Once the shirt was over her head, she fixed the bottom over her hips and then made herself walk out to find whoever put her there.

She opened the traditional-style door and walked into the hallway. The smell of miso got stronger and she followed it down the hall and into a western-style kitchen. In the middle of it as an island with a granite countertop. Going around the left side of the kitchen were cabinets and drawers, also topped with granite countertops. In the middle of the bottom cabinets was a sink, which stood in front of a window. Over at the island were her teammates watching a woman cutting up kamaboko, an avocado and a cucumber into thin slices. She did it very quickly, much to her teammate's amazement. Taylor wasn't impressed; her grandfather could do that.

"You're so fast!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Not even my mom can cut that fast and she makes these all the time!" Haruki remarked.

"I love making these for my sister," Hiroaki smiled. "My sister loves them, but dang I wish I could slice that fast."

"You guys give it a shot," the brown-haired woman smiled, then she looked up at Taylor. "Ah, Taylor. So glad you could join us." This morning, her hair was braided into a ponytail but she still kept the clip in her hair.

The young Hatake jumped, startled by the woman suddenly saying her name. Her teammates turned and looked at her, breathing sighs of relief.

"You're awake!" Haruki gave a relieved smile. "Thank the gods!"

"I told you three that she would wake up," the woman gave a kind smile. "Like I said, she just needed to recover after losing so much blood."

"Taylor, your mom does some amazing cooking," Kaede grinned.

Taylor furrowed her eyebrows up in confusion.

"My…mother…?" Taylor's voice was hoarse yet quiet, mainly since her vocal cords were cut and they were still trying to fully recover from that. She was lucky she could even speak at that moment. However, she had no clue her throat was cut and she continued, "She's not my mother, my mother is dead. You must have the wrong person," she looked at the woman.

Kobayashi gave a gentle smile at Taylor and showed her the photo Sakumo sent her, "No, Taylor. I don't have the wrong person…I'm your mother, Setsuna Kobayashi. I was never really dead. I know your father has a photo of me, and I can assure you I'm the same woman from that photo…"

Taylor's jaw dropped as she looked at her photo and then back at the woman. Taylor remembered Setsuna's face from a photo her dad had in his room. There was no doubt she was beyond shocked.

Setsuna sighed, knowing she had a ton of explaining to do for her daughter. Setsuna was the only one who could explain it.

"Sit down," she said. "And I'll finish making brunch and I'll tell you everything."

Taylor was still in shock, but she nodded and sat down with her team.

This was going to take awhile.


	5. Remove The Doubts From My Mind

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**_Chapter Six  
_**Remove The Doubts From My Mind

.

.

Taylor took a seat beside Haruki and hunched over, allowing her pentacle to dangle in front of her eyes. She grabbed it and quietly tinkered with it. She hoped that it wasn't true, that it wasn't her mother standing in the kitchen, but the evidence pointed to the woman before her. But...how was it possible? Sakumo had told her that there was a lot of bleeding, too much for her to have survived. But then again, how was Sakumo raised from the dead?

Kaede, Jakobe and Haruki all stayed quiet. There was just nothing any of them could say that would help Taylor recover from the shock of finding out her mom was alive. Setsuna stayed quiet, knowing Taylor needed the quiet to think. Without a word, she made them all their bowls and plates and she set each bowl and plate to their respective eater. Then, she sat out spoons and chopsticks and without a word, they started eating.

Taylor didn't want to eat, instead she wanted answered. She stared at her food, thinking. Or at least she was trying to think. Then, she wanted to ask a question but instead of asking about her mother, she wanted to know what the heck happened to her and her team.

"What happened to us?" she demanded.

"Don't try to talk so much," Setsuna warned.

"Whatever..." Taylor shrugged and continued, "I remember...being interrogated...then, I blacked out...I don't remember anything past that..."

"They slit your throat, actually that was accidental. Too early, and then they just left you to bleed out," Kaede explained.

"You died. You didn't just black out," Jakobe grunted.

"I...what?" Taylor hung her head in a barely audible whisper, she said, "I may be stronger than my father, but I seem to find myself in odd situations where I get hurt..."

"Your mom rescued us though," Haruki smiled. "She fixed out wounds and brought us back to life."

Taylor looked at Setsuna.

"Brought us...back to life?" she questioned cautiously. "L-Like my grandpa?"

Setsuna sipped her miso broth and sighed, "I'll explain later, my dearest. Now's not the time to ask questions."

Taylor frowned, "If you really are my mom, who's my father? What's he —" she started coughing and shook her head. _I can't talk much! It hurts so much..._

Setsuna giggled. "Sakumo was right, that you would ask me those kinds of questions...Stubborn child." She pulled out a photo of her and Kakashi. "This should be proof enough. I was very pregnant with you in this picture...8 months, I think. New Year's Eve, of course. That was a week before he went on his last ANBU mission. He missed your birth because of the mission."

Taylor took the photo from her and looked at it closely. Her father was in a nice kimono and not wearing a mask or his forehead protector. Setsuna was in a white, floral print kimono and her hair was tied up in a bun with hair-sticks sticking out, and it was very obvious that she was pregnant in the photo.

"The last one I got with your father..." Setsuna sighed.

"Your father looks hot without his mask," Kaede commented.

"That's creepy, Kaede," Taylor grumbled, looking at her father. "But, I guess you're right...he is really handsome..."

Taylor shook her head quickly.

"How'd you get my picture?" she asked.

"I communicate with your grandfather," Setsuna smiled. "I know, you have so many questions —"

"You're damn right I do," Taylor grumbled. "And I want answers."

"And I will get to them, but for now you must eat. You need as much energy as you possibly can get," her mother said as if she knew how to be a mother without having been one before.

"Fine," Taylor began eating her brunch.

.

Everyone helped in cleaning up. Setsuna loaded the dishwasher, Kaede hand-washed, Taylor hand-dried, and Jakobe and Haruki had the daunting task of putting away dishes. Everyone was quiet, except when Jakobe or Haruki had to figure out where a dish went, which was very often.

When everyone was done, Setsuna ordered Haruki, Kaede and Jakobe to go rest in their rooms.

"You guys will be weak for a little while still, so rest would be very good for you guys," she explained. "And I must speak to dear Taylor privately."

The three looked at Taylor.

"You guys are dismissed," Taylor ordered. "Go rest. We want to be up to par when we encounter the serial killed.

"Yes, sensei," they bowed and left to their room.

Silently, Setsuna poured her and Taylor cups of tea and handed one to Taylor.

"Let's sit outside," she suggested gently to her daughter. The mother's blue eyes were weak and sad, but Taylor's same blue eyes stayed relatively calm, despite the fire raging internally. All the child could do was take the glass and nod.

"Okay," she acknowledged quietly.

Silently, Setsuna led Taylor outside to the back porch and they sat on the bench swing. It was just like the one Taylor had at home. She could remember back when she was in her great-grandfather's time, sitting with the elder Hatake. Every time she sat on a bench swing, she imagined him sitting with her. But she wasn't sitting with him. Instead, she was sitting with her mother, who she was pretty sure was dead. Taylor dreaded whatever had to be said today, right there on that back porch. At that moment, she wished her great-grandfather, her great-granduncles, her grandfather, or her father were there to comfort her. Tell her that nothing terrible was about to be said. That this was just a genjutsu.

Setsuna was quiet, contemplating what to tell her daughter first, the story or the bad news? Taylor sipped her tea, admiring the mountainous view. There were trees in front of the mountains, a whole forest and when you looked at the mountains, they appeared to be blue. The air was cool and crisp, a contrast to the humidity and heat of the lower part of the island. Underneath the thin, black shirt she was wearing, she shuddered but she tried to pretend she wasn't cold. She could hear her _hisofu_ seeing past her stubborn wall and making her wear his robe. He could easily see through her façade. No matter how strong she thought she was, he saw right through. She wondered how he did that.

Setsuna sighed heavily, "Where do I start?" she dusted her red and gold floral patterned apron and sighed heavily, "Do you want my bad news first before I start explaining myself?"

"What bad news?" Taylor wondered in a very quiet voice.

The white-haired woman sighed, not having heard her daughter. She raised her hand to her forehead and rubbed it gingerly, then brushed her bangs back.

"I'm...sorry...this is so sudden for you," Setsuna said suddenly. "First, I want your forgiveness."

"Why?" Taylor demanded. "You _abandoned_ my father and I."

"There is...good reason for that," Setsuna closed her eyes. "I know, Taylor. I was never a mother to you — how could I be? I was never in your life because I was a coward. Whether you accept me as your mother is up to you. If you don't, I accept it. I just want you to know that I am truly, truly sorry."

Taylor was dead silent. Her silence listened for pins dropping or her ghost _idaiōoji_ talking to her, but she heard nothing but the wind. Her mother, who was supposedly dead but she found to be alive, wanted her to forgive her for abandoning her and Kakashi? The words in her head were ice cold, and she fought internally to keep those words inside her head. It was better that way. Taylor fought it and flinched. She dreaded her mother's following words, after her begging for forgiveness. "Will you...forgive me?" her mother asked softly.

It was funny how much this reminded her of Sakumo's story about her _hisofu_'s final days (or weeks? How was she supposed to remember?).

Taylor's eyes kept their gaze on the Blue Ridge Mountains, as she decided to call them, and she thought about her answer.

"Yes," she hesitated.

Taylor looked at her mother, narrowing her eyes, "But what you have to say about your reasons for doing this will really depend on my answer. For now, it's a yes."

"Thank you..." Setsuna smiled

"So, what's the bad news?" Taylor whispered.

Setsuna looked at her.

"Pardon? Forgive me...I'm going deaf..."

"D-Deaf?" Taylor was surprised.

"I'm dying...of lead poisoning," Setsuna explained. "That's...partly why I'm deaf and it's the bad news. I'm sorry."

Taylor's face grew pale and she kept silent and remembered the was walking completely uncoordinated, she stumbled and she would occasionally hold her hand on her stomach. She didn't eat much of breakfast and there were some bags under her eyes, despite the foundation she wore to hide her fatigue.

Taylor's _ojiisan_ told her that death was not a trifle word, and she agreed. Once it sank in, there was no way back.

Taylor swallowed hard.

"Are you...s-scared?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Y-Yes..." Setsuna answered. "I am...but this can't be fixed..."

Taylor remembered the shinobi rule of conduct not to show grieving emotions, but Taylor was not one to adhere to that one specific rule. She'd rather show her distress than to not do so. Setsuna noticed her eyes being reflective in the bright light of the sun.

Her eyes fell upon her hands, feeling very numb, but she did what she could to move it over to Taylor's hand and hold it.

"I'm...sorry," she repeated.

Childishly, Taylor puffed out her cheeks and sighed.

"I meet my mom for the first time in seventeen years, only to find out she really is dying," she grumbled. "What a drag."

Angrily, Taylor stood up.

"Whatever it is that you want to tell me can wait till later," Taylor looked at Setsuna with a serious look. "I need time to myself."

"Of course..." Setsuna looked down. "I can wait to tell you..."

With a stomp of her foot, Taylor walked back inside and stormed into her room.

Setsuna sighed as the sky grey cloudy and the wind kicked up, "I figured she'd want time to herself. Oh, dear Buddha, please don't take me just yet..."

.

Taylor closed her door and fell to her knees. She wasn't sure how to feel. Was she to be angry? Sad? Devastated? What?

She clutched her tiny pentacle encircled by a crescent moon with celtic designs with her hand and she clenched her jaw in frustration. Taylor was just overwhelmed with emotion. _Otousan, what do I do?_ she thought. _Ojiisan?_

She couldn't imagine Kakashi's response, but she could hear Sakumo tell her to hear her mother out. After all, he willingly heard his father out even though he was mad with him. Should Taylor do the same? She didn't know. What if her mother was going to give her some stupid excuse for her absence? Like, she couldn't handle having a kid? Or, she didn't think Kakashi would stop taking long missions. Or...something like that.

Despite the risk, she demanded answers...right after she did some relaxing.

Shakily, Taylor stood up and crawled to her bed. Thankfully, her backpack made it back into her possession so she unclipped it and opened it up and dug out her journal. She opened it up and started writing. She spent a good thirty minutes writing it, and then she slapped a seal back on the side and tossed it back into her backpack. Then, she threw herself down and thought a lot. More like, she thought for a few minutes and then fell asleep for a few hours.

She didn't come out for the rest of the day, even when she did wake up. She spent an hour or two practicing a zen meditation she learned that could help clear her mind and keep her calm. The downside was she didn't have any sandalwood incense to burn! She wished she had some, which was the part that helped calm her down. But, she was just going to have to work around having no incense to burn, and she definitely managed.

.

Taylor came out in the evening, just as the sun began to set. The sun was setting with quiet, muted colors of red and orange. A gentle wind blew, Taylor could hear it while she was meditating, and she tried to focus on that sound to keep her calm. There was also a faint sound of crickets chirping. It was a little late in the year for them to be chirping, but she guessed they wanted to chirp a bit more before father winter came by to make it too cold to stick around. It was just after supper, and everyone was in their room resting again. A good time to go out, she decided, so Taylor changed back into her shinobi uniform and left her tiny little room. Silently, she walked out to the kitchen and she walked in more serious than ever. In fact, she almost looked like her _hisofu_ with the seriousness mixed in with anger and despair.

"I will hear you out," Taylor yielded to her mother.

Wearily, Setsuna looked up at her daughter and she smiled.

"Very well," she winced as she stood up. "Sit. I"ll reheat the soup and talk."

.

"Oh..." Setsuna sighed as she turned on the stove to reheat the soup. She thought a few moments, and Taylor could hear crickets chirping their final songs before winter. "Where do I begin?" Thoughtfully, she put her hand on the counter and leaned heavily on that side. "Let's...start at the beginning."

She closed her eyes and Taylor forced herself to listen. She was scared of what her mother had to say, but she needed to hear it. Especially since she needed answers, and since she could never have the chance to listen to her mother ever again since supposedly, her mother was dying of lead poisoning. Plus, her grandfather willingly heard his father out, so why couldn't she hear her own mother out? She had to.

"We come from a clan of healers — life givers. Your grandmother was a medic-ninja, but she was more than that. The woman put life back into the dead. All of us could do that. We could do it by the time we were ten. I was no different.

"We were wanted for our powers, to bring back loved ones," she started suddenly. "At first, we did...all until maybe forty years ago. We finally realized our powers were being abused and we finally said, "No, we won't do this anymore'. No one liked that answer and some of us were hurt because we actually stood up for ourselves.

"Just before I turned nine, a war against the Kobayashi Clan and a group called 'Gōmon', which was formed to kidnap any female Kobayashi and force her to raise back the dead and if we refused, they raped us. Sick bastards...But, as I was saying, a war between us and Gōmon ensued once we made the declaration that we didn't want to raise people back from the dead the way they wanted us to."

Taylor was silent.

"A little after my twelfth birthday, I was captured by a Gōmon man and was held in a cell to bring back a serial killer. I refused, and at the time I didn't know about the consequences of refusing, and of course I learn the hard way. One of the men started undressing me. I screamed, but everyone started laughing at me. Once I was undressed, they threw me onto the bed and lowered their pants and underwear."

Setsuna covered her mouth and nose in horror as she recalled the horrid details.

"And...he got on top of me and said, 'You do not resist here, bitch' and he...he started raping me. I cried, I screamed, I shouted 'no' but no one listened. They all laughed at me, like it was some kind of joke. It went on for hours and then they decided they were done with me and...they threw me out into the cold without my clothes. Oh! Those men were just awful. The worst part was that they wore masks to hide their identities like the cowards they were!"

She shuddered as if she could remember how cold she was. That she could feel her entire body was going hypothermic again and she was getting frost bite again. Taylor pitied her mother. She pitied anyone who has had the misfortune of being...forced to do something they didn't want to do. Mainly, sex. She distrusted strange or unfamiliar men for the most part because of all the sex-crimes shows she's seen. She was mad at her mother, but since she was forced to do 'it', she also pitied the woman.

"I stumbled home," she continued. "I was hypothermic by the time I got home — I'm lucky I even made it home... — and I was immediately warmed up by getting into cozy pjs and sitting by the fire. I cried. I cried for days, but I told no one about the rape. Not until I found out something rather disturbing...

She swallowed hard, and Taylor was eager to hear whatever this "disturbing" thing was.

"...I was pregnant...with your brother, Mitsuho Kobayashi."

.

.


	6. The Secrets Are Unraveled

**Taylor  
****テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Seven  
**_The Secrets Are Unraveled

.

.

Taylor's jaw dropped for the second time that day.

"...My...brother?"

Setsuna nodded.

"You have an older brother, he lives in Konoha but he went to live on his own before you were born. He was only ten when he did...Why would your father let him do that? Who knows...he's strange, but that's why I love him."

She sat a bowl of soup down in front of Taylor.

"Eat and keep up with your strength," she ordered with a smile. "Alright?"

Taylor frowned but said nothing and ate the chicken soup."

"Where was I? Oh yeah...I'd noticed I'd been eating slightly more than normal and I'd been throwing up in the mornings so I went to my mom about it. Oh...the look on her face was priceless in retrospect...but she put me in hiding so I wouldn't be found again and so, I gave birth the following November. Mitsuho was a healthy little boy born with blue eyes and white hair. November 11...

"You both have it," Setsuna sighed. "You guys have the gift of healing and bringing people back to life. After Mitsuho was born, I kept him inside as much as possible until he was three. We both went outside, but not without covering our eyes..."

"Does Mitsuho know about me?" Taylor coughed and winced at the pain from her vocal cords. She seriously needed to stop talking otherwise she'll damage her vocal cords. But Taylor was stubborn.

"Yes, yes. He does. In fact, he watches over you as much as he possibly can. And he comes and visits me as much as a shinobi can."

Taylor finished eating and Setsuna sighed.

"Tell you what, come back whenever you can and I'll finish the story. I'm not feeling so well right now and you guys are going to leave tomorrow, I know...Alright?"

"Mhm," was all Taylor could manage, knowing full well she shouldn't speak anymore tonight. Without another sound, she put her bowl into the sink and bowed, then she went back to her room.

"I dropped so many bombshells on her...I hope she's okay..." Setsuna sighed.

Taylor went to her room, closed the door and crawled into her bed.

She has a brother; her mother is still alive; and her mother is dying.

How should she feel about that? Taylor had no idea, and it kept her up at least an hour before she finally fell asleep. You could hope that she had sweet dreams, but her dreams would not be sweet at all.

.

Taylor woke up early the next morning and reluctantly ate breakfast with Setsuna and her teammates. The air was tense between Taylor and her mother, but Taylor was the one emitting the tense emotions. No one spoke a word. After they finished eating, they all headed to their rooms and gathered their things. She really hoped her mother wouldn't follow her into her room, but her mother seemed to have other plans than what Taylor's mind hoped. Setsuna stumbled towards Taylor's room with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She walked into her room and watched Taylor stuff her stuff into her backpack. Her daughter clasped her green backpack closed and stood up quickly, slinging it over her shoulder. Staring down angrily at her feet, she turned around and walked into Setsuna. Taylor took a step back and looked up at her mother.

The white-haired woman took her daughter's hands and clutched them weakly. Taylor wanted to take her hands back but that would be rude so she didn't. Instead, she waited till Setsuna released her petite hands.

"Will you come back and finish hearing me out?" she asked softly, gazing down into Taylor's ice-blue eyes.

Taylor tried to break her mother's icy gaze but couldn't. She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself perfectly calm, despite her emotions overwhelming her. She trembled but she nodded.

"I-I will," she answered hesitantly, still trying to break away from her gaze.

"Thank you..." Setsuna smiled.

"I'm going now. I'll see you later," Taylor broke her mother's gaze and brushed past her. She gathered her team and headed out. Setsuna glanced down and sighed.

"We'll, she's gonna come back," she assured herself.

.

They walked around all day in search of the serial killer from Konoha. Taylor occasionally walked into a tree, then she'd step back and walk away. Finally, when they all took a break from searching, Taylor asked the question that had been tugging at her mind.

"How would you guys feel?" Taylor asked once she gathered up the courage to ask.

"About what?" Jakobe grumbled.

"Yeah. About what?" Kaede asked.

"If...all of your life, you were told your mother was dead...and then you meet your mother after like 17 years and she's alive...but then you find out she's dying and that you have an older brother that you never knew. How would you feel?"

"Wait, your mom is dying?" Kaede asked.

"Supposedly...of lead poisoning. Perhaps there's lead on the walls or something..." Taylor sighed. "I'm not entirely sure what to believe..."

"I would feel deceived," Jakobe answered Taylor's question. "And angry."

"Yeah," Kaede and Haruki agreed.

"I would be surprised and sad," Haruki sighed.

"I would be confused and upset," Kaede answered. "How do you feel?"

"Lost...angry...confused...mixed up completely."

Kaede nodded.

"That's reasonable," she told Taylor.

"It doesn't feel reasonable," Taylor grumbled.

"This is a situation not many shinobi have been through," Haruki assured. "It's okay to feel that way."

"All I wanted growing up was a mommy because everyone else had both their parents," Taylor admitted. "All I had was my father and grandfather — not that it's a bad thing, I love them — but having a mom would've been nice sometimes too..." _And now I really wish I didn't have a mom...I was better off without her, at least that's what it seems like right now_, she thought and decided to keep it in her head.

Everyone looked down.

"I'm sorry," Jakobe apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Us too," Kaede and Haruki apologized.

"It must be really hard," Haruki said.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Taylor waved it off. "But how will I tell my dad about this?"

"I don't know," Haruki sighed.

"You've got a lot of time to think about it," Kaede assured.

"I suppose you're right..." Taylor frowned. "I'm gonna keep going to my mom for the story..."

"That's a good idea," Kaede nodded.

"I hope it is..." Taylor had a bad feeling she would regret it.

.

18 years prior to then, Setsuna Kobayashi walked through the Village Hidden in the Leaves with little Mitsuho getting groceries when a tall ANBU man with silver hair and deep ebony eyes approached them. Setsuna's hair was braided and she wore a green top with white flowers underneath a similar green haori and blue shinobi pants and tan flip flops. Setsuna felt a tap on her shoulder and she tried to not drop the food items in her arms as she jumped from being startled. She turned around and looked at the man. The silver-haired man smiled behind his grey mask. He was tall, and wore a cat-like ANBU mask with red stripes on the side of his head. He wore the standard ANBU outfit but he was much different from other ANBU men, at least that's what Setsuna could tell just by the vibes he was giving off. He looked rather aloof and apathetic, but she could easily tell deep inside he cared and was very sweet. But that didn't stop her from being startled.

"Would you like any help carrying that?" he offered. "Looks like too much for you to carry."

Setsuna's cheeks turned pink.

"Uh...uh..." she looked down at Mitsuho, who hid shyly behind her. "Sure."

She allowed the man to take two bags for her and together, they walked to her home with the strange man following behind her.

"I-I've seen you around," the man told her. "I've just been...a little too shy to approach you." He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Uhm, I think you look very lovely."

The man paused, "Ah! I'm sorry, that must sound so creepy! I mean...w-we don't even know each other and I'm saying that I've seen you around and— "

"It's okay," Setsuna smiled. "It's not creepy. Thank you."

The man looked down at quiet Mitsuho and quickly changed the subject, "Your kid is pretty quiet."

"He's a child of few words. I think that's a good thing too because I don't know what I would do if he was a loud child," Setsuna smiled.

"If I have a kid, I hope they're quiet like he is," the man thought out loud. "Oh! I never gave my name. I'm sorry...I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"I'm Kobayashi Setsuna and this little man is Mitsuho," Setsuna replied as they approached her house.

"Calm Snow? Wow, that's a rare name," Kakashi thought. "Nice. I like it."

Setsuna pulled out a key and unlocked the door, letting Mitsuho in first and she and Kakashi went inside and he helped put away things and they chatted. Once they were done, Kakashi had to leave.

"Hey, uhm I-I've gotta leave," he scratched the back of his head nervously. "W-Would you like to hang out sometime? You know, get lunch or something?"

"Sure," Setsuna smiled. "Sounds good. Tomorrow afternoon at Ichiraku's sound good?"

"Sure," Kakashi smiled back. "Sounds like a plan."

"Fantastic," Setsuna nodded. "See you then, Kakashi-San."

.

"We had dated for about five months, but we knew we were meant to be, so Kakashi asked me to move in with him outside of Konoha," Setsuna told Taylor when she came back. They talked over tea. "And one night, late the April before you were born, the last week...we had sex and...of course, you were conceived. I didn't know I was pregnant till I missed my period. I checked, of course...and I was positive. When I told your father, I think he was absolutely thrilled about it."

She swept her white hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Then I started being stalked by the group — the Gōmon — and by December, I knew I was going to have to escape it... I had heard that they had gotten even worse with the Kobayashi clan. My aunt had given birth to a child, then they were taken and they killed the baby and made her bring him back to life. I couldn't let them do that to you..."

"One day I asked Kakashi about his father and he told me that his father committed suicide thirteen years prior. That's when I came up with a plan. I was going to bring him back and have him help Kakashi raise you while I hid. I-I though that if it was just them and you that you would be safe...

"You were safer with them then you were with me, unfortunately," Setsuna continued. "They had no way of knowing you were my child, especially once you were born and that I saw you had grey hair. Most of us have white hair, you're the exception."

"Did Daddy know?" Taylor asked.

"No," Setsuna sighed. "He did not...he doesn't know any of this. Only Sakumo knows."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to burden Kakashi like that," Setsuna sighed. "I couldn't..."

Setsuna cleared her throat and continued, "But as I was saying... Kakashi went out for a month-long mission, his last one before he left ANBU, and I was left to plan. It was...I'd say, January 21, that I went to Sakumo's grave and I dug him out and I brought him back to life. I won't explain how I did it because it's complicated and I don't want to complicate things even farther for you."

Taylor nodded but stayed quiet.

"But uhm...when I was done, he didn't wake up. He didn't wake up for nearly a week because he was dead for so long and because he lost so much blood. I took him home and did what I could to make him comfortable and keep him alive. How did a nine-month pregnant woman get a 6'0" and 165 lb man back home? A clone, of course." She sighed and smiled. "I cleaned him as best as I could with a wash cloth, I fed him, I gave him water...I did everything a nurse would to someone in a comatose state. And as crazy as it sounds, I spoke to him. Not that he heard me, but I spoke with him...

"He woke up three days before you were born. I was sleeping in Kakashi and I's bed and I woke up to a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and Sakumo. He asked..."

.

"Who are you?" the young Sakumo Hatake eighteen years prior had asked. His voice showed his grogginess, as if he'd slept too long. His ebony eyes were lighter than ever. And he was the same old Sakumo, as if his depression had dissipated when he had been healed. Or after thirteen years in limbo. Whichever one it really was. "What are you doing in my house?"

Setsuna sat up slowly and strangely enough, Sakumo helped her. It was instinct for the White Fang to help a pregnant lady.

"I'm your daughter-in-law," she answered, sitting up against the wall behind the bed.

"But...Kakashi is too young to — "

"He's twenty now, Sakumo. You've been dead for 13 years...you're about to become a grandfather, and this is your second chance to raise a child."

"Wh-What?" Sakumo was confused, then he remembered. "Oh...I guess I did die..."

"And I brought you back to life," Setsuna added. "Sakumo, I need your help."

Still shocked, Sakumo looked at her.

"Y-Yes?" He couldn't say no to a pregnant woman. Any man who had half a brain would know better than to say 'no' to a pregnant woman. Well, any person with half a brain.

"When the baby is born, I have to run," Setsuna started. "there's a group after me for my powers — I can bring people back to life — and if they find me, they will rape me again, but they won't go easy on me this time. I have to run immediately after the baby is born. I don't think it'll have my powers, if it does it'll be safer with just you and Kakashi because it won't learn how to do what we can do. Neither of you are medical nin."

Setsuna sadly rubbed her tummy, dreading leaving the baby behind.

"You have to tell everyone that I'm dead. It's best if no one else knew I'm alive...If I'm found...it won't be pretty."

Sakumo looked down, but reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, I suppose I can do that."

"But I want to stay in contact with you. I want to have picture of the child and know how he or she is doing. I hope it's a girl though...I've always wanted a girl." Setsuna shook her head, "Will you stay in contact with me?"

"Yes...of course," Sakumo sighed. "I will."

"I'm so sorry to do this to you," Setsuna apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Sakumo smiled. "I'm just glad I'm alive and that I can be there for my grandchild...Oh, I was such an idiot...going and committing suicide! I never will do that again...I want to be there for Kakashi and my grandchild..."

Setsuna smiled, "That's good."

Suddenly, they heard the front door open.

"Kakashi must be back to check on me," she remarked. "Silly...he should be finishing his mission, not checking up on me. I told him that."

"Setsuna!" Kakashi called.

"I'm our room, resting dear!" she called back. "You say nothing of this, Sakumo."

"...Right."

Kakashi ran down the hallway till he got to their room, only to find his wife and...his father?

"What the..." he was surprised. "Dad?"

"Uh...yeah...hi son," Sakumo chuckled nervously. How was this going to be explained?

"Oh, your father came back to life somehow," Setsuna lied. "I don't know how though..."

Kakashi was in too much of a rush to care.

"Okay, that's not weird," he grumbled. "But uhm, I had to stop home to make sure you haven't given birth yet."

"I won't," Setsuna assured. "They said the ninth the second time, remember?"

"Yeah, and originally it was the thirty-first. They could've been wrong the second time," Kakashi grumbled.

"You have a few days yet, Kakashi," Setsuna assured. "Go back."

"I'll be home late on Sunday, okay?" he smiled. "Don't give birth before that."

"I can't control that," Setsuna said, kissing him.

"I know, but I can hope," Kakashi sighed. "I'll be back, I promise."

He glanced at Sakumo and disappeared into thin air. He would have to talk to him later.

.

"Three days later, on January 31, I was born," Taylor finished. "And then you ditched us."

Her emotions were mixed up. How was she supposed to feel? Taylor clenched her hands into tiny little fists.

"I'm sorry, I was scared..." Setsuna apologized. "I hurt you and Kakashi..."

"You're damn right you hurt us!" Taylor cried out.

"I'm sorry..." Setsuna apologized.

"'I'm sorry' isn't gonna fix the damage that's been done!" Taylor exclaimed. "You of all people should know that! If your rapists had apologized, it wouldn't have fixed the trauma you endured. The same concept applies here!"

"I don't expect you to understand," Setsuna muttered, looking down. "I should've seen you sooner..."

Taylor stood up and walked into the backyard and tried to think. She came back to her mom and she wasn't happy at all, and Taylor had no idea what she was about to say.

.

Taylor took in a deep breath. _Deep breath, deep breath_. That wasn't going to help. Her mother hurt her and her father. Worse than hurting her, she hurt her father _and_ grandfather. She took advantage of Sakumo's confused state! And although Kakashi was a strong jounin and didn't get emotionally hurt much, she knew very well that he would be hurt knowing that his own fiancee couldn't trust him to know what she was or to protect her. Taylor's shoulders trembled as she imagined the pained look Kakashi would give her. The disbelief he would express. He wouldn't cry, but his heart would surely be broken.

"I'm sorry," Setsuna apologized.

"Do you realize how upset Dad will feel when I tell him this?!" Taylor exclaimed. "Dad might be a tough guy but even he has his limits. Just like every other person."

"Taylor —"

"No!" Taylor's eyes teared up and the tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. She looked away. "Damn it."

She rubbed her eyes roughly and she trembled as she tried to hold herself together.

"I always wanted a mom as a kid because everyone else had theirs...except me...it would've been nice to know and have my mom," she whimpered softly. "I don't know how many times Dad said he needed you to help me. I don't know how many times he took me to Tsunade for girl things like bras or my first period."

She held her head.

"...Sex! Sex was the one thing he was too embarrassed to talk to me about. You know, Tsunade is a Hokage, not a sex ed teacher but she helped anyway because she knew I needed a mother figure because _you_ weren't around."

Tears streamed down her face, "You're damn right I don't understand. And I know Daddy wouldn't understand either."

Taylor looked her mother in the eye, then looked away and walked back into the house. She was done.

"Your brother will be able to help you understand the powers you have," Setsuna whispered as she stumbled behind. "He ran off to the village when I was seven months pregnant with you."

Taylor didn't hear. Rather, she didn't_ want_ to hear it.

"I hope you are happy with this..." Taylor stormed out without another word. She slammed the front door behind her and she ran off through the forest back out to her teammates, about a kilometer away. She weaved her way through the dense forest until she found them.

When she got there, Kaede looked up.

"Hey Taylor-Chan! How did it —"

"I'd rather _not_ talk about it," she grumbled.

"Let's just keep looking," Jakobe suggested.

"Yeah," Haruki agreed.

"Good idea. Maybe we can find this son of a bitch and execute his ass and we can get the hell out of here," Taylor puffed out her cheeks in childish irritation.

Haruki, Jakobe and Kaede looked at each other.

"I've never heard her curse like that before," Kaede realized. "I know she curses, but not like that."

"Yeah. She's definitely mad," Haruki said.

"What'd her mother say?" Jakobe asked as Taylor stormed off to find the serial killer.

"Something that seriously set her off," Kaede muttered.

"Should we let her work like that?" Jakobe asked with a little concern in his deep voice.

"We shouldn't get in her way," Haruki suggested.

"Good idea," Kaede noted. "You don't want to get in the way of a pissed off woman."

"Y-Yeah," both men watched Taylor search around angrily. They both felt a bead of sweat slip down the sides of their faces. "You can say that again..."

.

.


	7. Call Me A Sinner, Call Me A Saint

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Eight**_  
Call Me A Sinner, Call Me A Saint

.

.

A chilly December and January followed that day, yet they hadn't found anything. Until less than a week from the captain's birthday they came across someone. Or rather...someone's dead and rotting corpse. Naturally, Taylor was the first one to notice something off. Her nose caught an off scent and she covered her small nose with both her tiny hands. They all stopped when they noticed Taylor covering her nose. They glanced at her.

"Ew...Anyone else smell that?" she wondered when they stopped.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, then they shook their heads. Their sense of smell wasn't as great as Taylor's. (Or Kakashi's for that matter.)

"No," they responded.

"Should we investigate this scent that you're smelling?" Kaede wondered.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "We should. I have a bad feeling about it..."

"Alright," Jakobe agreed.

"Let's go check it out," Taylor said, taking the lead for the team.

Furtively, the shinobi troupe made their way through the thick pine tree forest part of the Ocean Country. The ground was lightly blanketed in snow, since they were in the mountainous part of the country where it was much more chilly than the rainforests below, but they managed to be stealthy. As they got closer to the source of the nasty smell Taylor caught a whiff of, everyone else started smelling it too and it only got worse for Taylor.

"Yuck," she buried her nose in her collar, then continued to cover her mouth and nose with her hands.

"What is that smell?" Haruki wondered.

"It smells like a dead body," Kaede groaned.

"And I think you may be right," Taylor realized when she got to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a rotting human body. Everyone looked and Haruki, Taylor, and Kaede began gagging at the sight and smell of the rotting body.

"Oh," Taylor put her hands on her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"I will join you," Kaede agreed.

Both girls ran behind a bush and both of them started throwing up whatever lunch they still had left in their stomachs. Haruki soon joined them. Jakobe was the only one not entirely traumatized by the sight. Instead, he took out a photograph and he tried to match the facial features to the man in the picture. Unfortunately, the vultures and coyotes had already gotten to him, so his face was pretty chewed up and decayed. But the clothes and the hair were a perfect match and Jakobe sighed, taking out a mini fingerprints kit and took his prints to match it to the prints that were in the system. He waited a few moments to make sure it matched the prints and once it confirmed it, he stood up and took pictures to verify that he was dead and walked over to his three younger teammates.

"It's him," he confirmed. "It's Shiroi Tanuma."

Everyone gave a thumbs up to Jakobe and then tried to recover. Once everyone recovered from the horror and the awful scent, they looked up at him.

"That saves us the trouble of having to kill him," Taylor grumbled.

"Yeah really," Haruki agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Kaede asked.

"Find out when the next ship to the Land of Fire leaves," Taylor said. "I don't want to stay here longer than we have to."

"Alright," everyone nodded and followed Taylor away from the dead serial killer. There was just no point in taking him, especially since he was mostly decayed and their job had been done by something or someone. Let the soil have its nutrients.

.

They all arrived at the port, only to find the next ship back to the Fire was leaving February 1. Taylor sighed heavily.

"Let's spend the week relaxing?" Kaede suggested. "There's a hotel with a nice hot spring and there's also a spa that I could take Taylor to and us ladies can get pampered for a few hours. How's that sound?"

"A-A spa?" Taylor wondered. "I-I've never been to one. I don't know, Kaede."

"Oh, it'll be fun," Kaede promised. "You get your back massaged by really hot guys and well, you just completely relax. You will love it."

"As long as they're not putting stuff on my face...I suppose." Taylor looked at the guys. "So us ladies get a room separate from them?"

"Of course," Kaede grinned.

Haruki looked at Jakobe and took a side step.

"Uh...I dunno if I want to sleep in the room with him," he said.

"Why? Are you..._afraid_?" Jakobe smirked.

"Uh...N-No..." Haruki smiled wryly. "Uh..."

"You'll be fine with Jakobe," Taylor promised. "He won't hurt you. If he does, I will hurt him back for you."

"Hey!" Jakobe grunted. "I'm not that bad."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Taylor grumbled. "Whatever. Let's just go to the hotel Kaede has in mind."

"My uncle owns it and it's a really nice one," Kaede smiling, leading the team.

"How convenient," Taylor remarked quietly.

.

The team got to the hotel and Taylor signed them in and got two rooms, one for the men and one for the ladies. Together, Kaede and Taylor went to their room and got settled in.

"So what do we do for five days?" Taylor asked.

"Relax," Kaede said. "Rest. We deserve it after finding out target already dead after spending about four months looking everywhere for him."

Taylor sat on her zabuton and bit her bottom lip.

"How did someone get to him before us? It was top secret, since we didn't want to alert him..."

"I don't know," Kaede unzipped her vest and threw it on the floor, then she took off her shirt and forehead protector and threw them down on top of her jacket.

"It pisses me off. What do I tell Lady Tsunade?" Taylor wondered.

"We've got over a week to think about that, girly," Kaede promised. "You obviously need to relax. Our mission is over, girl, relax!" she grinned.

"I know," Taylor frowned. "But you're not a team captain for the first time. Daiichi and Yuri don't count, I was the only one our captain could count on to straighten them while he was sick...then he died and it just stuck for a year. And leading my dad and grandfather and great-granduncle and his grandson on a mission was different because I knew them well and they knew me well...It's really stressful to be a team captain for the first time, especially when your teammates are older than you. Haruki is 18, you're 19 and Jakobe is 20. You all have more experience than I do so it..."

"I understand," Kaede said. "No need to try and explain."

Taylor nodded and slipped out of her pale-sage vest and she put it on the floor.

"Hey, take off your shirt. I wanna rub lotion into someone's back," Kaede suggested.

"Wh-What?" Taylor looked at her. "B-But I'm about to get a shower?"

"So?" Kaede grinned. "I don't care."

"Alright..." Taylor took off her shirt and sighed.

"Lay down," Kaede ordered, pulling out cherry-blossom scented lotion while Taylor laid down on her stomach. Kaede smiled and walked over to Taylor and she stopped and kneeled over her and unclasped her bra.

"Gomen," Kaede apologized. "I don't want to get lotion on it.

"That's fine," Taylor nodded.

Kaede forced lotion out of the bottle and onto Taylor's back. Gently, she placed her hand on her back and rubbed it in.

"Oh...That actually feels good," Taylor realized.

"I'm glad," Kaede smiled. "Oh hey, are you going to see your mom?"

"What?" Taylor tried to look at Kaede.

"Are you gonna go see your mom before you go?"

Taylor let out a huff of annoyance and glanced to the side.

"Maybe. Maybe not...why?"

"Just wondering.

"Why should I bother?" Taylor asked. "I mean, she abandoned my dad for crying out loud!"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Kaede answered. "Because deep inside, you care."

Taylor frowned.

"I'll go see her Saturday, I guess," she grumbled.

"Why Saturday?"

"My birthday," Taylor said. "I want to see if she cares about me enough to at least say 'happy birthday' to me. I don't expect anything, though."

"Oh...I see your point. Good luck."

"Yeah..."

.

On that following Saturday, January 31, Taylor decided to visit her mother in the forest on the mountains. It was early afternoon, but that was enough time to get there, say goodbye and rush on back. Taylor silently walked up the winding path of the hibernating trees and evergreens. The ground was covered in a thin frost and the sky was covered in dark and dreary clouds, indicating a possible chance of snow. The air was dry but still bitterly cold. Taylor buried her face in her turquoise scarf and shivered. Her ice-blue eyes peered up at the thin canopy of naked branches and she hoped she knew what she was doing.

It took her a good hour to get to her mother's cabin, but she got there and didn't chicken out. She wasn't about to go up the mountain for nothing. She stepped onto the porch and knocked reluctantly. She heard someone stumble, prolly her mom, and the door slip open. Her mom looked older than when Taylor saw her before back in November and she was shaking. Setsuna forced a weak smile and gestured her inside.

"I'm so glad you came," she said. "Come in, warm up some."

"Uh...okay," Taylor slipped out of her snow boots and stepped inside.

"Warm up, warm up!" her mother said loudly.

"I will," Taylor grumbled, taking off her scarf. _Yare-yare, what's up with her?_

Setsuna was having difficulty walking, but she managed to get into the kitchen without tripping. Taylor followed her awkwardly as Setsuna handed her a cup of hot cocoa.

"Drink up," she ordered. "And sit!"

Taylor obeyed and took a sip. Her mother made another glass of hot cocoa and she sat down.

"How are you?" her mother asked.

Taylor grunted in reply. She had nothing to respond with.

"I can imagine," Setsuna sighed.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Taylor said without much emotion. "And I don't plan to come back."

"...That's reasonable," her mother looked down.

"...And I came to say goodbye," Taylor continued. "However pissed I am, I can't fight back a goodbye for anyone..."

"I thought you hated saying goodbye?"

"I do," Taylor sighed. "But...you're my mother and I can't hurt you like that...even if you did hurt my father like that."

"You have every right to be pissed off with me," Setsuna told her.

"And I am."

Setsuna looked down.

"Today's January 31," she said to her daughter.

"Yeah," Taylor dared not to ask if she remembered her birthday.

"I...got you something," she said. "Or four."

"What?" Taylor was surprised.

Setsuna smiled weakly and left the table without a word. Soon, she returned with a small box.

"I hope you weren't hoping to shred some wrapping paper," she joked with a weak smile. "Happy birthday."

Taylor took the box and opened it, pulling out three dolls just like her Kakashi and Sakumo ones that sat behind her bed. One was Dalzen, another was Saru and the third was Kousa. Taylor was shocked.

"Wh-What?" she stammered. "But...how? Wh-Why?"

"Sakumo told me about your misadventure into the past," she explained. "How you missed them." she sighed. "I made them smaller so you could put them on your desk," Setsuna told Taylor. "I hope you love them."

"I-I do," she stammered.

"And if you're wondering, I'm the one who made the dolls of Kakashi and Sakumo," she smiled. "Perhaps it was a strange idea but it worked and you loved them. And you cried less when one of them left for a mission."

"I-I know."

Setsuna reached into her apron pocket. "I have something else..." she pulled out a necklace and gave it to Taylor.

"It was a moonstone that I sanded down to a crystal-like form," she explained. "It's supposed to resemble Tsunade's pendant. Sakumo told me how you liked it so I tried to remake it."

"How do you know Tsunade?" Taylor asked.

"We crossed paths here a few years ago," Setsuna smiled. "She can be sweet but you don't want to tick her off."

Taylor cracked a smile.

"That's true," she agreed.

She looked at the dolls, a few inches shorter than the dolls of Sakumo and Kakashi. Suddenly, Setsuna coughed and dropped her glass of cocoa on the floor. She looked down at the shattered glass.

"Oh dear..." she whispered.

"Mom?" Taylor wondered.

Setsuna tried to stand up.

"Taylor — I'm s-sorry," she blinked and a tear slipped down her rounded jaw. "T-T..."

Taylor stood up, "Mom? Mom, what's going on?"

"T...ay...lor..."

Setsuna's legs gave out from under her and she would've fallen over, but Taylor caught her out of instinct.

"Mom?" she asked in a worried voice, taking her over to her couch. She had to worry, she hated seeing someone hurting. But Taylor felt this was more than hurting, perhaps dying was the word? "Mom, are you okay? Mom?"

Carefully, Taylor laid her mother down on the couch.

"Mom..." Taylor wiped her eyes. "Mom..."

Setsuna weakly grabbed Taylor's left hand.

"Don't try to bring me back," her mother whispered just as the front door opened. "Please don't..."

"Okaasan!" came a voice that soon gasped. "Okaasan!"

Taylor looked up. Standing by the couch was a tall man with pure-white hair and ice-blue eyes. Just like hers... He wore a black haori — just like Tsunade's — over top a light blue shirt and he wore khaki pants and brown sandals. The man glanced at Taylor. She was familiar...

"What's going on?" Taylor cried out.

"She's...dying..." the man answered soberly, closing his eyes for a moment almost as if he had known it was going to happen, but was still sad about it.

"What?" Taylor looked at her mother. "So...it's time...for her to go?"

"Yeah," the man nodded. "She doesn't want to be brought back to life, please respect that."

"Tei...Mitsu..." Setsuna strained. She looked like she was in pain and slowly dying. Well, technically she had been for a few months now. It's just finally taken its toll on her. Setsuna tried to talk to them, "I love you both...Mitsuho, protect your _imouto_."

"I will, okaasan," Mitsuho promised.

Setsuna tried to hold Taylor's hand and despite her anger towards her mother, she wanted to forgive her. She just wanted to have her mom and her father. Was that just too much to ask? But at the same time, she hurt her father. What kind of mother would do that? Taylor was confounded by which feeling to give in to.

"Please don't die, mom," Taylor pleaded, mainly because she hated seeing people die. "Please let me take you to Dad and reunite us."

Setsuna offered a weak half-smile.

"Perhaps someday, but for now you guys can live without me..." a tear streamed down her face. "You guys have managed without me for 18 years, another 18-30 years will be okay."

Taylor bit down on her bottom teeth and tried to not cry.

"Now now, don't shed tears for me," Setsuna gasped for breath. "I'm not...worth your tears...You should know...that, a-after all."

"Don't die," Taylor pleaded.

"It's too...la..." Setsuna gasped again, then nothing. The life drained from her blue eyes, making them lifeless. Taylor shook her head in disbelief.

"No..." she started, then shouted, "Mom! Wake up!"

Mitsuho covered the youngest Hatake's mouth and pulled her backwards.

"Quiet," he hissed. "Don't be so loud."

Taylor looked at him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Go get your stuff and I'll escort you back to your team," he said softly.

"Stuff?"

"The things mom made you? Didn't she give you your birthday and Christmas presents?"

"Y-Yeah," Taylor looked down and stood up. "How'd you know?"

"I watched her putting the stuff into a box this morning," Mitsuho told her. "I've been here a few days...long enough to find out that Mom killed that guy..." Taylor walked into the kitchen as he spoke, but stopped when he said the last sentence.

"Killed what guy?" she asked a leading question, just like her nonbiological great-granduncle would do, and she certainly felt the answer.

"Shiroi Tanuma, you know him?"

That was certainly the answer Taylor felt. She swallowed hard.

"It was my mission to find and execute him," she grumbled. "We kept it a secret trying to make sure we didn't alert him. How did she know?"

"I'll tell you later," Mitsuho said. "Just get your things and I'll take you back."

"Fine," Taylor wasn't about to argue that.

She walked back to the table, now shaking from her overwhelming emotions. She grabbed the small plushies, no bigger than an 11 oz coffee mug and the necklace her mother made. Taylor realized quickly that it may be thanks to her mother that she was artistic and creative. It certainly didn't come from Kakashi. After all, even his stick figures were pretty bad.

"Let's go," Mitsuho ordered.

"R-Right," Taylor trembled.

Mitsuho took her arm and lead her out.

"Why are you taking me back?" she asked.

"I don't want you there when they get there," Mitsuho answered.

"Who?"

"The Gōmon group. They've been looking for her and us and if they find her dead and we're not here, then they'll leave."

"And go looking for us," Taylor reasoned.

"It'll take longer to find us," he said. "Here," he handed her wrappings for her eyes. "Hide your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Okay," she wrapped the wrappings over her eyes.

"They recognize us by our eyes," Mitsuho told her, leading her forward.

"I don't like hiding my eyes," Taylor groaned. "I can't see."

"You're gonna have to get used to it," Mitsuho grumbled.

Taylor bit her bottom lip in annoyance.

"I didn't like it either, but you're going to have to get used to it.

Taylor pulled her arm.

"Why should I listen to you?" she asked.

"Because I'm your brother," Mitsuho said. "Couldn't you tell?"

"Sorta..." Taylor grumbled.

They weaved through the dense forest, not really in a hurry. Silently, they walked. Suddenly, it started snowing. It was expected, after all that's what the clouds and the temperature told. A snowflake landed on Taylor's small nose and she looked up blindly, since her eyes were covered. She reached her hand up and tried to touch her nose.

"What was that?" she asked in a small whisper, rubbing her nose.

Mitsuho looked up and they stopped.

"It's snowing," he realized, looking at his younger sister. "Do you like snow?"

Taylor looked at her _ani_ blindly.

"Yeah," she answered.

Mitsuho smiled and allowed her to see. He lifted the wrappings from her eyes and Taylor looked. Slowly falling down were small snowflakes. She peeked up at the sky, dark with clouds.

"C'mon, we haven't got much farther to go," Mitsuho promised, pulling them back over her eyes. "_Ikou_."

He took her hand again and led her back to her team at the hotel. It was evening when they got there and supper time too. Kaede decided to get a Chinese food delivered to the room and eat in the hotel so when Taylor got back, she wouldn't wonder where the hell they were.

"You sure she likes sesame chicken?" Kaede asked Haruki.

"Yeah," Haruki nodded.

"He would know since he has a big crush on the captain," Jakobe teased.

"No!" Haruki's face grew pink. "I-I don't have a crush on Captain Taylor."

"You so do," Jakobe teased.

"Do not."

"So...do we want egg rolls?" Kaede asked.

"Two," both men answered.

"Alright, I will call the Chinese restaurant and place the order," Kaede picked up the phone and dialed up the restaurant's number, just as Taylor and Mitsuho came in. Taylor took off the wrappings over her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Captain?" Haruki wondered if she was okay.

Kaede looked up, smiled, and gave the order for their supper.

"What's up?" Haruki asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered.

Mitsuho sighed and put his hands on his waist.

"You guys leave tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Haruki answered.

"Why do you care?" Taylor asked.

"I'm coming back with you guys," he said, looking at his little sister.

"Fine, whatever," Taylor sat on her bed and folded her arms under her chest.

"We'll have food in thirty minutes," Kaede said.

"Okay," everyone nodded.

Taylor stayed quiet. She just lost her mother, just when she thought she had her. All she wanted was a mother to help out her father and grandfather. She remembered when she was six, she asked Sakumo why she didn't have a mommy. _Grandpa,_ she had asked. _Why don't I have a mommy?_ The elder Hatake had looked at her. _Why do you ask?_ he had asked. _All my classmates have mommies_, Taylor had answered. Sakumo didn't know how to respond, and he had clutched his book wearily. He was hesitant in telling her, mainly because he was sad to have to lie to his granddaughter. _Your mother...died_, he had answered. _Giving birth to you._

A tear streamed down Taylor's cheek as she remembered. _ She didn't die giving birth to me_, she thought angrily. _She lived for 18 more years and died from lead poisoning. She lived those years hiding from us when Daddy could've protected her and me. And then she prolly poisoned herself like the coward she was! _She buried her face in her hands. _Why is it me that has to go through these screwy situations? I hate it!_

"What's wrong with the captain?" Haruki asked Mitsuho

"She's..." Mitsuho sighed. "Leave her be. She'll tell in time."

"Will she be okay?" Haruki asked.

"Yeah..." Mitsuho looked at her. "In time..."

.

Early the next morning, everyone got ready and left the hotel and headed to the port. The young Hatake kept silent as they got to the dock. At that moment, she just wanted Kakashi's comfort. At least he loved her enough that he wouldn't just abandon her. He did his best to protect and love her. She knew that when she got home that she would immediately hug him and tell him about her mother, his late fiancee. Although, she did not look forward to telling him about Setsuna. After all, Setsuna abandoned them and then died before Taylor could try to pull her family together. She didn't trust Kakashi enough to protect her and Taylor. So much for going to be married, right?

The journey back to the Fire was delayed to two hours, since they had to fix a few things. Taylor sat on the edge of the dock and stared down at her lap as she wrote her diary entry.

_Nichiyoubi — final day, really. We're waiting for them to finish working on the ship so we can leave. I can't wait to get home, I just want to see Daddy...him and Grandpa..._ she looked around. _I still don't know how to feel. I feel pretty sad but I also feel like I should be angry. I don't know...I also feel like I should be angry. I don't know..how should I feel, Saru? I know Dalzen would either be like, 'whatever' or he might actually be angry. I'm not sure how he felt about his parents. _She glanced up at the Yokai bay and felt a hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly, she looked up. It was her _ani_.

"What?" Taylor snapped at him, clutching her notebook.

"I bought you some dumplings," he offered her a small bag with two dumplings inside.

Taylor's quick fury faded into a more calm feeling.

"Th-Thank you," she took the bag and opened it.

Mitsuho stood behind her.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Whatever," Taylor shrugged.

Sighing, Mitsuho sat down beside her.

"You hate her, don't you?" he asked, taking out his bag of dumplings.

"Why do you care?" Taylor took a bite of her dumplings.

"Mm, I dunno. I just happen to care."

"I don't know," Taylor shrugged. "Should I hate her?"

"That's your choice," Mitsuho smiled. "There is no right or wrong answer."

Taylor frowned, "That's not assuring."

Mitsuho shrugged, "I dunno what to tell you."

"Did you understand her reasoning?" Taylor suddenly asked.

"For leaving? At first...no...I was only ten, all I knew was my mom was leaving. I mean, at that point I was living alone but I still wanted to see my mom on occasion."

Taylor fell silent and ate her dumpling.

"Mom didn't expect you to chose to be a shinobi," Mitsuho suddenly said to Taylor.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because...you were so naïve and sensitive," he said. "Her words, not mine...although I agree."

"So?" Taylor shrugged. "You would figure I would be a shinobi since it is in my lineage."

"I know, but she didn't think those would be acceptable qualities to be a shinobi."

"Naruto was naïve," Taylor argued.

"Not as naïve as you," Mitsuho muttered.

"I used to be naïve," Taylor argued. "I'm not anymore."

"You still are," Mitsuho pointed out.

"Not as much as when I was a genin at 7."

"Okay let's not argue about it," Mitsuho sighed heavily.

"Well, you started it," she grumbled.

Mitsuho ignored her.

"You're a jounin?"

"Yeah, since before I turned 14."

"You anything like Kakashi?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded.

"Show me a move or two something, will ya?"

"What kind?"

"Lightning," Mitsuho looked down. "I want to learn some lightning jutsu. I can only do earth and wind."

"I don't know." Taylor finished her onigiri. "Maybe."

.

They were on the ship by three in the afternoon, and late that evening, when everyone went below deck, Taylor stayed on deck. She stayed and held the necklace her mother made her and stared up at the twinkling stars. The wind gently pulled on her hair and at her occasional tear. The ship gently rocked back and forth as it cruised across the ocean. Taylor's ears listened to the sound of waves gently crashing into the ship and she listened to it like music. She stared up thoughtlessly at Orion's Belt. The rocking of the ship felt relaxing to her, and almost caused her to become drowsy.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and then felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her attention snapped behind her and she saw her big brother standing there.

"You should head to bed, get some sleep," he said softly.

"Why? Not like I'll be home tomorrow," Taylor muttered.

"You should get some sleep," he repeated. "Insufficient sleep is bad for your health."

Taylor frowned and sighed, "Fine. I'll go to bed."

She turned completely around and went to go below deck. Mitsuho looked up and sighed. _I don't blame her for being angry,_ he thought. _I would be too if I was her. _He sighed and followed her down below, but he headed to his own quarters.

Taylor laid down in bed when she went to her quarters below deck, and she pulled the thick blanket over her shoulders and she flipped over onto her side. She continued listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the ship, and allowed the sound of the waves and the gentle rocking of the ship to lull her into a deep sleep for the night.

.

.


	8. The Silent Memories

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**_Chapter Nine_**

The Silent Memories

.

.

_Despite Kakashi not being in ANBU anymore, he still ended up with long missions, and he hated it because he couldn't spend much time with Taylor like he wanted. After a three-month-long mission, he had another long mission. He barely had a week with his 2-year-old daughter before he received another mission, this time six months. When he found out, he went home to his father and his daughter and had to tell his sweet child that he was gonna be gone for six months. He didn't look forward to telling her, but he had to. Kakashi got home and Taylor greeted him with a hug._

_"Hi Daddy!" she greeted._

_Wearily, he smiled behind his indigo mask and picked her up._

_"Hello, Taylor," he greeted._

_Taylor looked at Kakashi and tilted her head in curiosity. _

_"Why sad, Daddy?" she asked._

_Kakashi sighed softly, "Daddy has another painfully long mission, sweetheart."_

_"Really?" Taylor's blue eyes looked down. "Aw...oki."_

_Kakashi stroked her soft, messy hair gently._

_"I'm sorry," he apologized._

_"Is okay," Taylor smiled and her ice-blue eyes brightened up some. "Grandpa will be here to keep me company till you get home."_

_Kakashi smiled._

_"I know he will," he said. "Hiruzen-Sama promised he wouldn't send him away."_

_Taylor hugged Kakashi._

_"I will wait for you to get home," she promised him._

_Kakashi smiled softly, "I know you will."_

.

Kakashi received a letter from Taylor on January 30, but he didn't know about it until he saw it on his desk, which was two days later. Kakashi was busy with missions, so he wasn't home to get it from Michiko, Taylor's summon, and read it. When he got home, he immediately headed into his room and saw a letter on his desk. _To: Otousan. From: Teirā. Oh, it's Taylor_, he thought tiredly. He picked it up and sat on his bed. _I hope she's okay,_ he thought, opening the letter. Kakashi read it silently by lamplight.

_Otousan,_

_I'm coming home. It'll be about four days though, depending on the weather of course. I uhm...I have to tell you something...It's nothing about me...but...I have to tell you when I get home. I can't wait to get home though. I just want things to get back to normal!_

_Aishite, Otousan!_

_-Teirā_

Kakashi looked up. _What could she possibly have to tell me that doesn't concern herself entirely?_ he wondered. _That's odd..._ He set it down on his nightstand. _I need to sleep...I'll sleep and then go take a shower when I get up in the morning._

He closed his eyes and remembered when he would come back from a mission, that she would be sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

.

_Six months had passed while the newly turned three-year-old Taylor waited patiently by helping Sakumo in the wheat fields (as much as a three-year-old could; she mainly sat on his shoulders while he worked) and she went shopping with him. Also, she started learning how to be a shinobi before she started school since three was too young, yet Sakumo wanted to give her a head start._

_The night Kakashi was coming home, Taylor wouldn't go to bed at her bedtime._

_"I wanna be awake to see Daddy!" she cried._

_"But you have to get sleep," Sakumo argued gently._

_"I don't wanna sleep!"_

_"Please, Teirā. Please go to sleep," Sakumo pleaded._

_"No!" Taylor crossed her arms. "I wanna wait for Daddy!"_

_Sakumo scratched the back of his head. _

_"Fine. But if you fall asleep, I'm not waking you up," Sakumo sighed. _

_Taylor jumped up and hugged him. _

_"Yay! Let's watch a movie!"_

_Sakumo sighed, but picked her up and he brought her back into the living room and played, Tonari no Totoro and they drank tea together. Every thirty minutes, Taylor would jump up and peek out the window to see if Kakashi was there yet. No sign of him, so she'd go and sit back down. It wasn't until about 1am that they heard footsteps on the stairs to the front porch. Sakumo looked at Taylor, so sat quietly beside him, sucking her thumbs. She looked at him.  
_

_"What?"_

_"You hear that?"_

_"What?" _

_"Sh."_

_Taylor stayed quiet and listened quietly._

_"It's a ghost," Sakumo grinned._

_"No it's not," Taylor giggled. "It's Daddy. I can tell by the sound of his footsteps."_

_Sakumo pouted, _she's definitely smart. _The doorknob turned and Taylor got ready to jump up and hug her father. The door opened and Taylor jumped up just as Kakashi stepped into the house, and she jumped on him._

_"Daddy!" she cried happily._

_Startled, Kakashi quickly looked down as she hugged him. He smiled softly._

_"Why...good morning to you as well, Teirā," he greeted, then looked at his father. "You let her stay up this late?"_

_Sakumo put his hands on top of his thighs and stood up._

_"She wouldn't go to sleep until you came home," he said apologetically, walking over to them. "Gomen."_

_Taylor let go and grinned while Kakashi studied her._

_"Did you get taller? Oh my, you did!" Kakashi sighed and hung his head._

_"Uhuh!" Taylor grinned. "Grandpa says I'm 'free'-foot-five now."_

_"Taylor, you need to work on saying 'three' instead of 'free' in pronunciation," Kakashi chuckled._

_"I thought I say that," Taylor tilted her head to the side._

_"No, you don't really," Kakashi smiled. "But c'mon, let's get you into bed."_

_"I wanna snuggle with you though," Taylor pouted. "And you read me bedtime story!"_

_Sakumo chuckled._

_"Stubborn, ain't she?"_

_"Yeah." Kakashi sighed. "Alright," he slipped his mask off from his nose and now to around his neck._

_"Yay!" Taylor grabbed his hand and tried to drag him to his room. Kakashi followed and allowed her the illusion that she was pulling him along. Sakumo watched and smiled, _for such a tough guy my son sure has a soft heart. So cute.

_Once he got ready for bed, Kakashi allowed Taylor to go snuggle with him in his bed once she had a book picked out. She came into his room and hopped up into his bed with the book._

_"You want me to read 'The Tale of the Kid Shinobi'?" he asked._

_"Uhuh," Taylor smiled._

_"Alright," he smiled and opened the book, putting his arm around his daughter. Barely fifteen pages in, Taylor had started to drift off into sleep, but Kakashi kept reading until he got to the end. Once he finished, he looked at his little girl, sleeping peacefully against him. He smiled and thought,_ She's so adorable...am I really a good enough father for her? _Kakashi didn't know, but he thought the answer was sleeping right in his arms. Apparently, she thought he was worth waiting on. _

.

Taylor sat in her cot and clutched a picture she'd gotten with Coushander when she was in his time, the second time she went. She studied it, noticing that beside her — not the side Coushander was standing and hugging her — that there was a ghostly figure, strangely resembling Saru. In fact, it was Saru. Taylor allowed herself to smile. She missed them — Coushander, Dalzen and Saru. Coushander was quiet, and was really kind which was funny considering he disliked most people. Luckily, Taylor wasn't most people. She was his great-granddaughter and occasionally seemed like him in some very strange ways. She definitely matched his intelligence. Dalzen taught her genjutsu and was also oddly kind to her. Saru taught her songs she never would've heard otherwise and he was really funny. He tried to get her to look at the brighter side of things.

Taylor sighed, _I do miss them dearly._

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door and she quickly slipped the photo under her blanket. The door opened and Taylor sat up. Mitsuho walked in and Taylor watched him.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

"I brought you some dumplings."

"Okay. But you don't have to bring me food, I can get up and get it myself," Taylor grumbled.

"How about a thank you?" Mitsuho rolled his eyes.

"_Arigatou_," Taylor sighed heavily, taking a dumpling from him.

He went to sit beside her but she quickly stopped him.

"No! Don't sit there!" she yelled.

"Why?"

She pulled out the picture she had tried to hide from her brother and quickly tried to move it out of sight again. He saw and tried to snatch the photo from her.

"Hey, lemme see it," he said.

"No!" Taylor cried as he took it out of her hands. Mitsuho held it up and Taylor stood on her knees. "Mitsuho, give it back!"

Mitsuho held it out of her reach and studied it. "Is that Kakashi? No wait, the hair is too much like Jiraiya's...But it can't be him."

Taylor started pounding on Mitsuho's chest.

"Give it back! Give it back!"

"Who is it?" Mitsuho ignored his little sister's punches.

"Mitsuho! Give it back, you jerk!"

He looked at his imouto and showed her the picture.

"Who's the man?" he asked.

Taylor stopped and panted, "My great-grandfather."

"Isn't he dead?" Mitsuho asked.

Taylor snatched her photo back.

"Yeah, but this was taken 50 years ago, technically," Taylor grumbled her answer.

"50 years ago?" Mitsuho wondered, sitting beside her.

Taylor hugged the photo, "I disappeared into the past about five years ago. One of my father's many enemies tried to get revenge and he had this...scroll...that contained a jutsu to send people into the past or future. I got the first one. I met my _hisofu_, my _idaiōoji_, my...step _hisobu_ and their friend, also in a way was my _idaiōoji. _I lived with Coushander and the ghost of his _ani, _my biological great-granduncle Saru-Shin and my other great-granduncle taught me genjutsu. I was there for about a month, almost two, then I managed to get back home."

Taylor chuckled and thought, _And Daddy didn't let me out of the house for a month!_

She shook her head, "And about three years later, Dalzen, my non-biological uncle was sent into our time. He stayed with us — I insisted — and after a month of trying to find the damn scroll again, we get him home but...I came with him, to assure that he got home. I got him home safe, after I'm nearly killed — it's a common occurrence if you haven't figured it out yet — and I went to see Kousa one last time...and Kano, my great-grandma (step...great-grandma...) came home early, before I could leave, and suggested she get a picture of Kousa and I so I could have an actual picture of us together. So that's how this happened..."

She looked down.

"I miss them sometimes," she muttered.

"Oh..." Mitsuho looked down. "I'm sorry...do you want me to bring them back from the dead?"

"No!" Taylor exclaimed quickly. "I...can't...I can't do that to them. Bringing them back to life 50-100 years from when they died would be insane..."

"Oh...true..." Mitsuho sighed.

Taylor ate some of her dumpling and sighed.

"Can you just leave me alone, Mitsuho?" she asked.

"Yeah...sorry..." he got up and walked towards the door. "You like to be alone?"

Taylor pondered that for a moment.

"Mostly..." she said cautiously.

"Introvert?"

"Yes."

"I figured as much..." he sighed and left Taylor alone.

Silently, Taylor finished eating and then studied the picture Kano took of her and Coushander (and unexpectedly, Saru) two years back. Coushander was holding her close, both were smiling (took a few tries to get Cou to actually smile) and they were in the wheat. That your, in her _hisofu_'s time, the wheat got pretty tall. At least, that's how it seemed considering some of the wheat touched his chest, and Kousa was 6'0" exactly.

Laying down on her cot, Taylor smiled and hugged the photo. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep to the gentle rocking of the ship.

.

Taylor went above deck to stare at the stars later that evening. Sitting quietly on the railing was her summon, Michiko. Gently, Taylor stroke her little owl's feathers and whispered a song to herself, while Michiko listened without a word.

_I pirouette in the dark  
__I see the stars through me  
__Tired mechanical heart  
__Beats till the song_ _disappears_

Haruki hid behind the post holding up the giant sail and watched and listened to her sing and pet her summon. Michiko listened to it silently as well. Haruki watched Taylor, admiring the moonlight reflecting in her silver hair. _Her hair reflects the moonlight beautifully,_ he thought. Taylor continued.

_Somebody shine a light  
__I'm frozen by the fear in me  
__Somebody make me feel alive  
__And shatter me  
So cut me from the line_  
_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_  
_Somebody make me feel alive_  
_And shatter me_

Haruki blushed, _And she's got a nice voice_. Taylor sensed another presence and she turned to see who it was. Haruki quickly hid his face behind the post. Taylor frowned.

"Haruki-Kun? Is that you behind the post for the sail?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Why are you out here so late?" Taylor knew better than that.

Haruki peeked out.

"I-I couldn't sleep? Wh-Why are you out here so late, Captain?" he questioned cautiously.

Taylor should've seen that coming. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I like to stare at the stars," she picked Michiko up and held her gently while she turned around. "No particular reason why. I just do."

"Oh."

Taylor sighed, "Go to bed, Haruki."

"You too, Captain," he turned around and left.

Silently, she turned her head and stared at the stars.

"I suppose I should go back to bed, shouldn't I, Monkey-Heart?"

The wind rushed past her and it seemed to be saying, "Yes." Looking down, Taylor allowed Michiko to de-summon and then she went back to her quarters.

.

The next day, there were some rainstorms so the team stayed below deck, even though Taylor wanted to go above deck. Mitsuho came into her room with hot chicken soup.

"We need to talk," he told her, giving her the soup.

"Okay," Taylor didn't question it, although it made her curious.

Mitsuho sat on the floor in front of her and ate from his bowl.

"I think there is a Gōmon spy on this ship. He's only a threat to us."

"Okay?"

"Don't leave your room until I think the problem is solved."

Taylor frowned, "Or in other words, 'don't leave my room until we make it back to the Land of Fire'. Okay. Gotcha." She rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't want to do it —"

"You can't make me," Taylor interrupted childishly.

"But you have to for your own safety," Mitsuho finished.

"My own safety?" Taylor laughed. "What safety? I am a shinobi, I am never safe. You of all people should know that."

"Humor me," Mitsuho told her.

"Mitsuho, I'm 18 and I'm a jounin. I also happen to be Kakashi Hatake's daughter...so I think I can take care of myself," Taylor told him.

"Please. Do it for me?"

"I make no promises."

"Great."

Taylor rolled her eyes, _he can't stop me from going above deck_. He had no right to stop her from going above deck, and she damn well was going to do it just to tick him off._  
_

.

That night, Taylor went out on the top deck to see if she could draw out the Gōmon spy. She stayed quiet and waited at the bow of the ship. _If he's gonna come and get me, now is his chance._

Hyūga Daiki made his appearance to the young Hatake. She leaned back and crossed her arms and an expectant smirk formed on her thin lips. Daiki stopped dead in his tracks when he realize she was one of the 'healers' he was sent after.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Taylor asked suddenly, knowing who he was.

"How do you know who I work for?" Daiki admitted in childish anger.

"Oh, I didn't have to do much thinking. Mitsuho told me and I immediately had a feeling. You don't know how to keep your gaze on a woman's eyes," Taylor answered, keeping her posture. "But when you do, you notice how nice their eyes are."

Daiki blushed but took a step backwards, then stopped himself. "I'm not afraid of a woman," he tried to assure himself. "Woman are the weaker sex."

Taylor appeared behind him instantly, like a ghost; a kunai drawn to his neck.

"Nice try," she whispered harshly. "Now go back to whatever hell hole you crawled out of and tell your boss that you failed your mission to bring back a healer because guess what? My skills do not lie in healing. More like injuring and killing."

"I won't!" Daiki hissed.

"That's your loss," quickly, Taylor let her kunai touch what was only smoke and then aimed the kunai in front of her. Daiki caught it and for the first time, Taylor caught his white, purple tinted eyes. Those eyes darted back at her. Daiki was about to move when Taylor made a hand sign and the kunai suddenly shocked him. The reaction allowed Taylor to move instantly, and this time Taylor held her black katana to him. "You will do as I say and go back and let your boss know that I do not heal or raise from the dead," Taylor ordered.

Daiki held her gaze and the veins around his eyes seemed to pop out as he used his byakugan and attacked Taylor with the Gentle Fist technique. He did it before Taylor could recognize the technique and react. Daiki punched her and he injected a bit of his own chakra into her chakra pathway system, causing damage to some of her organs. Taylor cursed as she was knocked onto the deck. Ignoring the pain in her damaged internal organs, she swung her legs and managed to de-balance the Hyūga. Taylor sat up, holding her hand on her stomach and she winced.

Knowing he was completely screwed, Daiki grasped the railing behind him and stared the Hatake down. Suddenly, he jumped onto the railing and threw himself overboard. Taylor shook her head slowly and slowly stood up. She knew she had to talk to Mitsuho and explain what happened. _No_, she thought. _I'll go to Kaede. She won't ask as many annoying questions as he does._ Whatever organs were injured seemed to scream at Taylor to lay down, but she refused. She went below deck and went to Kaede's quarters. She knocked softly._  
_

"Kaede-Chan," she whispered. "Kaede..."

No response. Taylor knocked again — louder this time.

"Yeah?" Came Kaede's voice. "Come in."

Taylor opened the door and fell to her knees.

"Kaede, I need your help," she grunted.

"Taylor? Oh gosh, what happened to you?" Kaede rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Close the door. I don't want Mitsuho to hear," Taylor ordered as Kaede led her to her cot.

"Okay...?" Kaede made her sit down and she closed the door.

"I got into a fight with a Hyūga," Taylor answered. "He used the Gentle Fist on me. There is nothing gentle about the Gentle Fist..."

"Oh God! Where? I'll fix it."

"Somewhere in my abdomen because that's where he hit me," Taylor told her.

"Okay. I'll get on it," Kaede crouched down and used her chakra to heal Taylor. "But tell me more. What happened?"

Taylor explained the entire situation as best as she could while she got healed. When she was finished, Taylor let out an annoyed sigh.

"I should'a listened," she said. "But at least I got the Gōmon spy off the ship."

"Yeah," Kaede nodded. "That's good. I want you to rest tomorrow, okay? You got hurt badly."

"Alright," Taylor nodded.

"But, do you think you'll be safe in Konoha?" Kaede wondered.

"I'll be fine," Taylor smiled assuringly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "I'm positive."

"Alright..." Kaede sighed. "But let's get you back to your quarters."

Taylor nodded and went back to her room with Kaede's help. Taylor just hoped Mitsuho wouldn't find out about her mishap. But considering Taylor was hurt, she knew he would likely find out and say to her, 'I told you so'. She did not look forward to him finding out.

.

Mitsuho stormed into Taylor's room at 11 in the morning the next morning and threw a softball at Taylor, waking her up with a start. Taylor sat up, looked at her brother angrily and held her head.

"Wake up," he ordered.

"What?"

"Did you go above deck last night?"

"Hell yeah I did," Taylor answered.

"And you got into a fight with the Gōmon spy?"

"He started the fight, really," Taylor answered.

"You got hurt."

"Yeah," Taylor sat up. "But do I look at all bothered by it?"

Mitsuho frowned.

"You just don't care that if you're caught, you'll be hurt a lot worse by the entire group than just the Hyūga spy?"

"Oh I do care, I just think I can handle myself," Taylor answered. "I'm fine, Mitsuho. You don't have to be so overprotective of me."

Mitsuho folded his arms.

"Go away, Mitsuho," Taylor frowned. "I'm fine."

"Fine," he spun around and stormed off.

Jakobe, Kaede and Haruki looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Haruki asked Jakobe.

"It's called the older brother being protective of his younger sister," Jakobe answered. "I'd be the same way with my sister." He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh. That makes sense," Haruki said.

"Yeah..." Kaede sighed. "I'm gonna get her lunch since I don't think Mitsuho will do it."

"Okay," both men nodded.

.

The sailing part of their journey home ended the following day at around 1. Or, at least after lunch. Taylor was okay to walk back for the 5+ hours of walking she had to make without help. She walked back with her team and Mitsuho, but no one made any effort to speak. Jakobe wanted to rush home and hopefully see his sister. Haruki shyly stole glances at Taylor still. Kaede looked forward to a hot bath and Taylor looked forward to things getting back to normal — or as normal as things will ever get now that she knows that there is a group after her for the powers she lacks talent in.

She just wanted to be home with Kakashi and Sakumo. She definitely longed for some father-daughter time, and she knew Kakashi did too. They even talked about going out for supper to have some father-daughter time. Maybe walk around some. Perhaps watch a movie. Whatever they planned to do, Taylor looked forward to it.

The trip back to Konoha was quiet. No one actually spoke until the men had to relieve themselves. All three asked to go at once.

"Wow," Taylor remarked. "Fine. You all go relieve yourselves. Us ladies can wait."

The men all ran behind trees while Taylor and Kaede stared at each other.

"I swear, they're not all that smart. I told them to do it _before_ we left," Taylor chuckled.

"Idiots," Kaede giggled.

"You can say that again," Taylor sighed and shook her head. "Dummies."

When they were done, the troupe continued back to the Leaf.

.

It was after suppertime when they got to the village. Taylor made everyone go home while she turned in her mission report, which included the photos Jakobe took to prove that Tanuma Shiroi was dead when they got there. She walked into the Hokage building and went up to Tsunade's office. The door was open, but Taylor knocked anyway, out of politeness.

"Come in."

Taylor walked in and Tsunade looked up.

"Teirā?"

Taylor smiled.

"Yup. I'm finally back. And here's my mission report." she handed over the mission report.

Tsunade took it and glanced at it, then glanced at Taylor, "How come he looks decomposed?"

"We found him dead..." Taylor explained. "C.O.D? Unknown. We didn't stay long enough to find out. But it could be stabbing, I mean his body was covered in stab marks..."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry we didn't find him until then," Taylor apologized. "And that we didn't execute him ourselves. I told no one about the mission," Taylor swallowed hard. "Though...it was an..._interesting_ few months...I suppose.

Tsunade nodded.

"It's okay. He had enemies. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them decided to kill him."

"Yeah..." Taylor looked down.

"Well, you're dismissed," Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you," Taylor bowed and left.

She was glad the Hokage didn't ask many questions. She wasn't sure if she was awake enough to answer them. Taylor sighed and walked through the village to get home. She stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and she buried her face in her scarf as she walked quietly. The sky above her was dark and cloudy and the air around her was about -4° Fahrenheit. Suddenly, but slowly, it started to snow. One flake, then two, then four and so on. Soon, snow made it hard for Taylor to see, even with the yellow lantern lights hanging outside of people's homes. The light reflected off of the snow, but Taylor couldn't see past the snow. Silently, she made her way out of the village, and she only had a kilometer and a half to go before she was home.

Taylor's silence listened to the wind as she walked. The wind kicked up every few minutes and would howl a little. Taylor sighed and smiled at the thought of coming home to hot cocoa and snuggles with Kakashi. She even was gonna change in to her pjs for once. At least, that's what she told herself and whether or not she decided to execute her thoughts and actually do them was dependant on how tired she was. Taylor clutched the insides of her pockets as she approached her house. The porch light was turned on, and she could barely see her house. The snow started falling faster and harder, and Taylor picked up her page. It took another 7 minutes to get to the old, low, wood fence and enter through the gate. Taylor made her way through the front yard and onto the porch. She stepped onto the stairs and stepped onto the porch. Smiling, she lifted her face from her scarf and took her right hand and opened the front door.

Warmth hit her face and she breathed a relieved sigh.

She was finally home.

.

.


	9. Questions

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**_Chapter_ Ten  
**Questions

.

.

After she took off her sandals and she closed the door behind her, she stepped inside. "Tadaima!" she called happily.

Something fell in the kitchen as Taylor undid her scarf and took it off. Without warning, Sakumo stumbled out of the kitchen and past the wall so Taylor could see him. He watched her take her backpack off and unzip her jacket. He smiled once he made the connection that his granddaughter was home. As soon as he made that connection, he threw his towel at the sink and walked towards her. Taylor took her heavy jacket off and looked up at Sakumo. She grinned and hugged him.

"Grandpa!" she cried, hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Teirā," he whispered.

They hugged and Taylor ignored how much her abdomen hurt.

"I missed you and Daddy," she told him.

"I know you did," Sakumo said. "You always miss us."

"This time was different though. I really wish you guys were there to help sort me out..." Taylor looked down.

"Sort you out?" came a low voice from the hallway. "Why?"

Taylor looked and saw Kakashi walking towards them.

"Dad!" she let go of Sakumo and ran at Kakashi and hugged him. He hugged her back and held her in his arms. "Gosh, I missed you guys!"

Kakashi smiled, glad his daughter was home.

"I missed you more," he told her.

Taylor rubbed her eyes, keeping her arms around her otousan. Her eyes were heavy with emotion, but she stayed calm. No tear made it past her eyes.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked, noticing her clutching him tightly.

"Yeah," she murmured. "I'm perfectly fine," she sniffled but she smiled. "Just glad to be home. Hey, is Yuugao coming over?" Taylor admitted she missed Yuugao too. Yuu was always kind to her and, in her opinion, was a mother figure to her. Yuugao was Kakashi's girlfriend, she'd been his girlfriend for a few years now but she started visiting them a little more before she went on her mission. It was then that she began getting close with Yuugao.

"Yeah, she should be over tonight," Kakashi said. "There's renovation going on at her house and she doesn't want to deal with the noise so she's staying a few days."

"Okay," Taylor smiled.

She let go and sat down on the couch, unconsciously hugging her sides now. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Taylor noticed her father's questioning look.

"Uh..." Taylor laughed nervously. "That look..."

"Stomach ache?" he asked.

"No, surprisingly not..." Taylor scratched the back of her head nervously. "A Hyūga hit me with gentle fist two nights ago..."

"What? A Hyūga? None of your teammates were Hyūga, right?"

Taylor shook her head, "None of them."

"Then why —"

"I'll tell you in the morning," Taylor said, rubbing her forehead. "I was walking all day, trying to deal with the pain."

"Oh..." Kakashi nodded. "I'll ask you again in the morning, then."

Taylor smiled and thought with a feeling of fatigue falling over her, _That's normal_...

"Okay," she said.

Kakashi helped her up and lead her to her room. Taylor clung to his arm and rested her eyes as he lead her forward. She opened her eyes when they walked into her room and she went and sat down on her bed.

"I'll bring you a glass of water," he told her.

"Okay," Taylor answered in a quiet voice, rubbing her eyes.

Kakashi smiled and left. He left for what he thought would only be five minutes, turned into ten because Yuugao had finally come over with her stuff to evade the loud noises of renovation.

"Hey there, Senpai," Yuugao kissed Kakashi on his cheek.

"Oh hey, I was just getting Taylor some water," Kakashi blushed.

"Oh? She finally came back?"

"Yeah, but she's not feeling 100 percent," Kakashi shrugged. "I guess a Hyuuga had attacked her with the gentle fist technique?"

"What?" Yuugao walked in and dropped her sandals by Kakashi's. "Why would a Hyuuga attack her? Is she okay?" She expressed a motherly concern for Taylor.

"I don't know, but she said she's okay...but her insides hurt a lot from it," Kakashi walked to the kitchen and got a glass for Taylor. "She's in her bed if you want to see her."

"I'll follow you in," Yuugao smiled. "I don't want to disturb her without you."

"Alright," Kakashi grabbed ice and then went to the sink to fill up the cup.

Yuugao held her bag in front of her patiently and she looked at Sakumo, "Oh hey, Sakumo-Sama. How's it going?"

"Uhhh," Sakumo looked. "Oh! Man, I was in my own world. I didn't even realize you were here. I'm doing fine, I suppose. You?"

"I'm great," Yuugao nodded.

Kakashi spun around and walked towards the hall, "Come on, Yuu."

She followed and they stopped by Taylor's room. As soon as he entered, he saw that she was knocked out cold on her bed. The father was surprised, but then he smiled and sat the glass of water down on her nightstand. Yuugao set her bag down and walked inside to join Kakashi.

"She was awake when I took her in here," Kakashi whispered.

"She must've been _exhausted_!" Yuugao whispered back. "She gets tired quickly doesn't she? And with her walking around with that injury like she did today, I'm assuming she walked around a lot today, she prolly wore herself out."

"Probably," Kakashi nodded and he took the extra blanket at the end of her bed and draped it over her, careful to not suddenly wake her somehow. He was amazed that she fell asleep so fast. Then again, she looked exhausted from walking so much. Yuu was right. Taylor must've wore herself out just by walking. The damage done from a Gentle Fist move usually took a week to heal, even with the help of a medic ninja. _I wonder why it happened_, he thought. _Why would a Hyūga would want to hurt her like that? Surely, it's a mistake..._ He bent down and swept her hair behind her ear and he planted a kiss on her cheek. _But, I am glad you're home, sweetheart_, he thought. He stood up and allowed Yuu to kiss Taylor too and then they left to Kakashi's room. Yuu set her stuff down there and she stretched her arms.

"Taylor looks so sweet when she's asleep," she smiled. "She reminds me of you!"

"You've watched me sleep?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah...once or twice...or three times..."

Kakashi chuckled, "Alrighty then. Well, let's go back out to the kitchen and chat for a bit. Shall we?"

Yuugao smiled and took Kakashi's hand. Together, they walked out of his room and headed down to the kitchen.

Sakumo was back in the kitchen, washing dishes still.

"She fell asleep in the ten minutes I was gone," Kakashi told him.

"Aw..."

"But...I'm curious..." Kakashi wondered. "What would a Hyūga, out village, be doing following her on a top secret mission."

"I don't know. It's a good question," Sakumo glanced over his shoulder. That was a damn good question.

Kakashi looked away in thought, "Something doesn't seem right..."

"She'll explain in the morning," Sakumo assured.

Once Kakashi and Yuugao had their tiny bit of sake for the night, they bowed to Sakumo and left, heading to bed. Kakashi peeked into Taylor's room and wondered what in the world was going on. He had to wait till morning, but curiosity still bit at him. He shook his head, and headed to bed.

.

Taylor woke up the next morning and took a shower. Once she was out, she dressed in her casual outfit and walked out into the living room. It was all quiet, but she knew they were in the kitchen, making breakfast. She breathed in the scent of miso and rice and she smiled. _Home sweet home_, she thought as she stretched her arms behind her head.

"Ohayo," she greeted.

Sakumo and Kakashi turned around.

"Ohayo!" they returned her greeting.

"You feeling any better?" Kakashi asked.

Taylor shrugged, "It's better, but not by much..."

"That's...good, I think." She looked around sleepily, "Where's Yuugao? I thought you said she was supposed to be here."

"She left early for work," Kakashi said. "She's doing something at ANBU. Sorry..."

"Oh," Taylor nodded. "Right..."

She sat down at the table and glanced out the window. The fields looked like a winter wonderland with five to six inches of snow on the ground. Her stomach growled at her to eat, but she already knew she was hungry. She hadn't eaten the previous night, so she knew she was hungry. She rested her chin on her fist and stared out at the snow.

"So, what is it that you need to tell me?" Kakashi asked.

Taylor glanced up at him.

"Huh?"

"You said that you needed to tell me something? What is it?"

Taylor looked down and thought for a couple of moments. She knew full well Kakashi would think she was crazy when she told him but decided he had to know about it, even if he thought she was crazy or concussed.

"I...saw mom...on the island were at," she stated in a cautious voice. "She..." Taylor shook her head and pulled down the collar of her shirt, revealing a scar on her throat. "I was killed on the mission two months ago, and I was found and brought back from the dead. Mom was the one to find us and heal us..."

"You don't even know your mother. She's been dead all of your life," Kakashi pointed out.

"Not really," Taylor said. "She...went into hiding after I was born because of this... 'Gōmon' group going after her — and now me — because she thought they wouldn't go after me if I was with only you and Grandpa. She also brought Grandpa back from the dead, to protect me and you."

Kakashi looked at her funny.

"She was hiding in the Ocean Country," Taylor said. "She told me everything...while she was dying of lead poisoning...she died on my birthday."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Okay, are you sure you didn't get a concussion on your mission?" he asked.

"She...speaks the truth," Sakumo admitted. "Your late fiancé resurrected me from the dead (with no strings attached, obviously) to protect you both while she hid. She planned on coming back when she thought it was safe."

Kakashi spun around.

"She died before she could," Taylor told him quickly. "But she made Grandpa promise to not tell anyone that she was alive."

"You knew she was alive, Dad?" Kakashi asked in an angry voice.

"Yes..." Sakumo hung his head.

Kakashi drew his arm back, ready to hit Sakumo when, like a ghost, Taylor appeared behind him and stopped him from hitting her grandfather.

"Don't hurt Grandpa," she pleaded. "He did it to protect her for you. He never meant to hurt you, but she made him promise to not tell. He was confused at the time but he did what he thought was right."

"I"m sorry," Sakumo rubbed his eyes, feeling upset at himself. "I-I-I honestly thought I knew what I was doing was right...but then I realized she took advantage of me and then I began to regret the decision."

Kakashi took in a deep breath.

"Right," he breathed out, putting his arm around Taylor and pulling her in front of him. She let go and allowed him to do so. "Well," he sighed. "I'm glad you guys told me the truth, even if it waited 18 years to be told."

"Well, I didn't know until two months ago..." Taylor grumbled.

"Oh..." Kakashi nodded.

Taylor sighed, "So why did neither of you mention that I had a brother?"

Kakashi and Sakumo looked at each other.

"Uhm," they shrugged. "Never thought about it."

"That's nice," Taylor shook her head and sat back down at the table.

"Sorry!" Kakashi apologized.

Taylor waved him off and sat down. Silence fell upon them for a few moments while Kakashi thought.

"So, since you and Grandpa have birthdays close to each other, and you weren't here on yours, we're just going to celebrate your birthdays today," Kakashi mentioned.

"But it's the sixth," Taylor pointed out to her father.

"You get your birthday stuff late and he gets his early," Kakashi grinned.

"Alright..." Taylor sighed.

Kakashi smiled.

"So, I'm gonna get your present. The one I got you," Kakashi grinned and dashed off. Sakumo brought Taylor a bowl of hot miso and sat it down in front of her.

"Careful, it's hot," he warned.

"Okay," Taylor nodded, then commented, "Daddy is a lunatic."

"That's a given," Sakumo grinned.

Taylor giggled and watched as he came back.

"Close your eyes and hold out both of your hands," he teased her.

"Alright," Taylor sighed, doing as she was told. She closed her eyes and held out both her hands.

Kakashi put something a little on the heavy side into her hands and she opened her eyes. It was a book titled, "Blade of the Samurai". She clutched it and smiled.

"Thank you!" she thanked.

"It's nothing," Kakashi said. "I knew you were drooling over this book."

Taylor giggled, "Yes. Yes I was. I even thought about picking it up while I was there by the coast, waiting for the ship to come."

"Well, looks like you don't have to worry about buying it now," Kakashi grinned.

"Yeah really," Taylor nodded. "_Arigatou_!"

Kakashi nodded.

"I didn't get you much," Sakumo said, walking out to get his wallet. He came back and pulled out ¥9837 and handed it to his granddaughter. "Your father stole my idea, so have some cash...Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled and inclined her head. "I have something for you as well."

She stood up and dashed to her room and dashed back out after a few moments. She grinned and handed Sakumo a necklace He took it and studied it. It was a pentacle just like hers, but instead of a moonstone in the middle of it, there was an amethyst. He smiled with a soft expression.

"Thank you, sweetheart, " he smiled.

Taylor smiled back, "Of course, Ojiisan." She sat back down and ate her soup.

.

Later that day, Kakashi put in their Mushi-Shi movie and he and Taylor watched it together while drinking hot cocoa. Taylor laid her head against Kakashi's chest and snuggled with him.

"I'm...confused," he stated. "Why would your mother hide from us?"

"I don't entire understand it myself, Daddy," Taylor admitted.

"I would've been glad to protect her and you," he said.

"I know..." Taylor looked at him. "I wish I truly understood her motives, but all I got out of it was that she was scared for me and felt I'd be much safer with you and Grandpa alone," she clutched the mug of hot cocoa. "But part of me still says that she was being a coward."

"Now, don't call her a coward, Taylor," Kakashi started.

"But she was. You know you want to say it too. I mean, she ran from us without saying anything. And she took advantage of Grandpa and made him promise to not tell."

Kakashi remembered five years back when she was thrown into the past, his father had told him, "The White Fang never breaks a promise." Sakumo was certainly right, he didn't break his promise to him and Taylor and Setsuna. His father felt that he had to keep his promise. After all, Sakumo Hatake was the Legendary White Fang of Konoha and he did his damndest to keep his promises. Taylor was the same way, now that Kakashi thought about it. In someways, she was the Legendary Second White Fang of Konoha.

"Yeah..." Kakashi felt conflicting emotions, but he kept quiet.

Taylor sipped on her hot cocoa and glanced back at the TV as they watched the 45-minute 'Mushishi' special episode.

"That's a cool mushi," she said. "Well...sorta."

"Yeah, sorta," Kakashi nodded in agreement. "It is a little scary though. Not sure if I'd want that here..."

Taylor nodded in agreement. Maybe a mushi that came out during a total solar eclipse and tried to hide the sun was a little on the scary side, she had to admit. But it was still interesting. She finished her hot cocoa and set the empty mug on the coffee table and kept watching the movie.

Kakashi put his arm around his daughter and held her close to him, thinking about his late fiancé. In a way, he was glad to know his fiancé lived a little longer, but at the same time he had wished she was there with him to help with Taylor. And also at the same time, he was glad his father was there with him and alive. Sakumo was definitely helpful, and he was glad to have his father back.

Taylor noticed him clutching her shoulder, but she smiled with a content expression, resting her head on Kakashi's chest.

She loved spending time with Kakashi and she especially loved snuggling with him. No matter how old she got, that would be her favorite thing to do. And she'd be damned if she had to give up snuggling with her _otousan_.

.

A day later, Taylor went out with Sakumo to run a couple of errands. Both dressed in layers. Sakumo wore a long, grey coat over top a black sweater, over top a blue turtle neck shirt. Taylor wore pretty much the same outfit but instead of the grey long coat, she wore a green heavy winter coat. Both wore snow boots that fitted over their regular sandals.

They walked to the grocery store together and Taylor held his hand, like she'd always done. Sakumo glanced at her but shrugged it off. While being quiet, they walked into the store and gathered foods that they needed. After they had what they needed from the grocery store, they headed back home to get the groceries put away and then to get a few more things. They went home, put up the groceries, and headed back out to get a few more things. They were half-way through the village when Jakobe walked up to Taylor.

"Jakobe?" she wondered in a quiet voice.

"Captain," he smiled. "Remember when I was upset about my sister dying?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'd come home from the mission and found my sister alive and well..." he smiled.

"H-How? I thought it was terminal?" Taylor was surprised.

"Supposedly, a few weeks in December, your brother came and healed my sister and saved her live."

"What?" Taylor gasped. "He did?"

"Yeah," Jakobe grinned. "So my sister is okay now."

"Th-That's good, Jakobe," Taylor smiled.

"Thank your brother for me, please," he asked.

"I-I don't know where he lives though," Taylor stammered.

"He doesn't live with you?"

"No, he doesn't," Taylor answered.

"That's odd. Alright, I suppose I'll find him," Jakobe shrugged.

"Go spend time with your sister," Taylor ordered. "Show her the love she deserves."

"I will," Jakobe grinned, bowed and then left.

Sakumo looked at her.

"Teammate," she said.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Taylor sighed and they continued towards the art store. They were quiet for the rest of the time they were out.

.

.


	10. I Smell Tribble

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**_Chapter Eleven  
_**I Smell Tribble

.

.

Weeks passed as Taylor's life went back to normal, or as normal as possible. On occasion, she found herself in the Intel Ward, researching the Gōmon group. She wanted to know more about the group so she could evade their tactics better than her first encounter with a Gōmon man. A few weeks passed from her return when Haruki gathered up the courage to ask her out. Taylor was walking through the village, having completed the simple task of bringing Tora the Cat home to his owner when Haruki gathered up the nerves to walk up to her. She glanced up at him and blushed a little as he approached her. The sandy-haired man walked up to her and forced a timid smile to his pale face.

"Konnichiwa, Captain," he greeted quietly.

"Konnichiwa," Taylor returned the greeting. "Haruki, I haven't seen you in awhile. What's up?"

"I-I thought...th-that...we should, uhm, hang out sometime? Perhaps get lunch someday?"

Taylor blushed, but nodded, "Th-That sounds good," she said, starting to sound shy herself. She'd never had a guy ask her to get lunch with them one day, let alone anyone. "I-I would like to."

Haruki looked shocked, "R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"Great," Haruki smiled. "Well...how about tomorrow? I'm rather busy today."

"Th-That's fine," Taylor nodded.

"Great. Well...I should go," Haruki told her.

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "S-See ya."

Haruki bowed and left, and Taylor headed into the Intel Ward, interested in the research she was doing. Taylor took out her card and swiped it in a panel, then taking a path to the research center and she continued her research in a light blue spiral-bound notebook. First, she glanced over her notes that she'd started.

_Notes on Gōmon_, she read. _G__ōmon started to organize forty years ago after the Kobayashi Clan refused to bring people back to life after bringing back three serial killers who had the death penalty. The group is hidden in the mountains in the mostly desert country of the Wind, just north of Sunagakure._

_Leader is Gōmon Akemi_

_Most of the Gōmon group come from areas of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Some even have Kekkai Genkai like byakugan._

Taylor started looking up articles on the things that the Gōmon group have done to both women and men of the Kobayashi Clan. She titled a clean page "Gōmon M.O."

She read the articles and wrote down what they did. _Rape, water-boarding, execution, torture. _All just because they wanted their victims to resurrect someone from the dead. Taylor shook her head with disgust. _These guys are vicious for no reason, _she thought. _Why do they care so much about getting someone resurrected?__  
_

She didn't know and probably didn't want to know.

Out of nowhere, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, startled. Then, she turned her head and looked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you, Ibiki," she grumbled.

Morino Ibiki gave her a grin.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Research," Taylor grumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

He crouched down beside her and looked at the screen.

"On the Gōmon group? Why?" he looked at her questioningly.

"My mom was a Kobayashi and she told me about it," she explained. "They were after her and my brother, Mitsuho. They didn't know about me until one of them saw me on a ship going home."

"Wait, you have that gift? L-Like everyone in the Kobayashi Clan has?" Ibiki asked.

"Supposedly," Taylor shrugged. "I wouldn't know how to use it though. I'm told the best way to tell if one has the Kekkai Genkai of sorts, is to look at our eyes. We have unnaturally ice blue eyes."

Ibiki looked at Taylor's eyes.

"...They are rather cold," he noted.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "But I'm researching the group so I can evade them if I ever come into contact with them again."

"I see..." Ibiki nodded. "Good luck with that, Taylor."

He stood up and patted her head.

"Ibiki-San," Taylor looked up at the tall man.

He looked down at the girl, "Yes?"

"Do you miss your grandfather sometimes?" she asked. "Or wish you had more time with him?"

Ibiki looked up, "Yeah...a little...but I understand that this isn't his timeline."

"I kinda miss him too," Taylor admitted. "Him and my great-grandfather and my great-granduncle..."

Ibiki nodded, "I understand..." He smiled. "Oh, hey, do you want to do some interrogating?"

Taylor pondered it.

"I don't know. I'm not intimidating enough," she answered.

"What if I'm there?" he asked. "I could easily teach you to be intimidating."

Taylor smiled, "Sure, that could be interesting. I'll just watch and learn."

"Okay."

Taylor gathered up her stuff and left the computer alone. She followed Ibiki into the interrogations room, only to be surprised by who they were interrogating. Ibiki was interrogating the Hyūga that Taylor encountered on the ship back home. She walked in and gasped in surprise when she saw the Hyūga on the other side of the table. Ibiki looked at her quickly and mouthed, "It's okay."

She shook her head, trying to act like she was okay. That was a surprise! What is he doing there? Taylor shook her head again. She'll find out in a moment. Ibiki closed the door behind him and walked over to the table and took a seat. Taylor stood beside him and watched as he interrogated. He whipped out a file from his coat and he opened it up.

"Hyūga Daiki," he started, reading over the file. "You have quite a record for a young man. Your family must be disappointed in you, since you are a Hyūga. Ashamed, even."

Ibiki handed the file to Taylor so she'd know what was going on. She took it and read it to herself.

"Assault of an officer," Ibiki said, hunching over in an imposing manner. He laced his fingers together and Taylor glanced up. "Hatake Taylor. Does the name ring a bell?"

Taylor covered her mouth. This case was about the assault a few weeks back?

"Shit," she whispered.

"Hm...Isn't she the lady standing behind you?" Daiki asked.

"Yes," Ibiki nodded.

"She isn't much of a lady," Daiki gave a crooked grin and Taylor bit her tongue. "With that outfit and that hairstyle and posture...perhaps she is a he..."

"I can assure you that she is a she," Ibiki muttered his response, defending Taylor.

"Yeah?" Daiki asked. "Lemme see proof."

"Can I hit him?" Taylor asked.

"Not yet..." Ibiki answered in a soft voice. "Hyūga Daiki, you do understand that what you said can be taken as sexual harassment, right?"

Taylor self-consciously covered her chest, barely visible unless looked at closely, with her arms.

"Cover on, let's see your breasts," Daiki grinned.

"Do you not have respect for women?!" Taylor hissed.

"Unless you show me, how else do I know what you are?"

"By the way my face and hands look?" Taylor grumbled. "My voice?"

Ibiki cleared his throat and pushed Taylor back and held his arm in front of her.

"You are aware that we can write you up for sexual harassment?" he asked Daiki again.

"Whatever. With my record, I'm already going to jail," Daiki grumbled. "And because I have — quote unquote — 'assaulted' and now 'sexually harassing' your officer."

Ibiki clenched his jaw and Taylor gathered up some courage to ask a few questions, but before she could ask, Ibiki continued the interrogation.

"Where were you the night of February 3?" Ibiki asked.

"On a ship back to the Leaf. Below deck," Daiki lied.

"Try again," Ibiki asked. "That was a lie."

"Okay, above deck," Daiki admitted.

"So, did you see Miss Hatake there?"

"Yeah," Daiki nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! The bitch just attacked me!"

Taylor's breath caught in her throat and her heart raced._ Idiot, I didn't attack you. I just threatened you once I knew who you were. There's a difference._

"Who do you work for?" Ibiki asked the leading question that Taylor knew the answer to.

"I work for Gōmon," Daiki answered. "And they'll catch you, Hatake! You better be willing to bring people to life or heal 'em!"

Taylor opened her mouth, but closed it again to keep herself from getting into trouble.

"What do they want with her?" Ibiki asked, trying to stay calm.

"I just said to bring someone to life or heal them," Daiki said.

"Why?" Ibiki pressed.

Daiki froze. He was never told why.

"You don't know, do you?" Taylor asked. "A sheep following blindly, if I can say it."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow, wondering the same thing.

"N...No," Daiki shook his head.

Taylor put her face in her hands. Ibiki looked down and he stood up.

"That's all for now. Let's go, Taylor," he pushed the chair in and they walked out of the room, Ibiki locking the door behind him.

"You did well, holding your tongue," he praised her. "Good job."

"Who told Intel about the incident on the ship?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. You'd have to asked Inoichi," he told her.

"Ask Inoichi what?" came a voice.

Both Taylor and Ibiki turned around and saw Yamanaka Inoichi walking towards them with his arms, behind his back. Taylor stood straight in a pose that she remembered much like her great-grandfather's pose when he was serious. She held her arms behind her back and watched as he walked up to her. Inoichi inclined his head and both Taylor and Ibiki did the same and then Inoichi glanced down at Taylor.

"What would you like to ask me?" he asked with a gentle smile aimed at her.

"I uhm..."

"She wants to know who made the report about the incident on the ship home from her secret (not much of a secret anymore) mission," Ibiki asked for her.

"Well, Kobayashi Mitsuho made the report and your teammate, Mizushima Kaede gave the details of your injuries and everything you told her," Inoichi explained. "Why?"

"My brother? I knew it," Taylor frowned and shook her head. "Damned fool...always getting into my business."

"You should prolly go home," Inoichi suggested. "It's almost 3."

Taylor sighed, "I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yes," Ibiki nodded. "We'll see you later, alright."

"Of course..." Taylor bowed and left.

.

Taylor spent the next few days sitting in on interrogations and afterwards, would go eat lunch with Haruki and getting to know him a little better. They sat together in Ichiraku's during Taylor's lunch break and talked.

"S-So you said you'd like me to make you a new bookcase?" he asked her a few afternoons after that day being in the interrogation room, watching Ibiki interrogate the Hyūga.

"Huh? W-When did I ask?"

"The first night on the ship to the country," Haruki reminded.

"Oh...right..." she smiled. "That would be nice."

"What size and kind of wood?" he asked.

"Uhm," Taylor looked up. "Bamboo for wood but for size?" she looked back at him. "You've seen bookcases with separate compartments like little cubes for x amount of books?"

"Uh...yeah," Haruki nodded.

"A 3x3 would be cool," she grinned. "But...I don't need it right now...I-It was a bit of a joke, really." A bead of sweat slid down her cheek. "Not to sound mean!" she added quickly. "I-I didn't mean to come off mean, it's just I wanted to know if I could count on you to make me another bookcase if I needed it."

Haruki smiled, "I-It's okay, Captain."

"Please, don't call me 'captain'," she sighed.

"Sorry," Haruki bit back a smile. "Habit."

Taylor looked down awkwardly and she sighed, sipping the ramen broth.

"Well, I should head back to Intel," she murmured. "Ibiki is trying to show me how to be more intimidating than I am," she grinned. "For interrogations, of course."

"Yeah, of course," Haruki nodded. "I'll uh, see you later."

Taylor stood up and bowed to Haruki and the ramen shop owner, then she left. She went into the Intel ward, clocked in and headed into the interrogations unit. She waited for Ibiki, but there was no sign of him. _Weird, where is he?_ she thought.

Suddenly, she heard shouting way down the hall. It wasn't Ibiki, but she wanted to know what the ruckus was. She left the interrogations unit and as quiet as a mouse, she made her way down the hall.

"Bomb!" a chūnin shouted.

"We need to evacuate," she heard Inoichi shout, but he sounded much calmer than the idiot chūnin that kept shouting, 'bomb'.

Taylor had no idea what was going on, so she walked up to Inoichi and asked.

"Inoichi-San, what's going on?" she asked.

"Taylor," Inoichi gasped. "Where's Ibiki?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I was waiting for him and then I heard shouting. What's going on?"

"A bomb was planted outside the Intel Ward. We're lucky someone caught it when they did."

"I'm going to find Ibiki then," Taylor said.

"But you've got like three minutes!" Inoichi exclaimed. "You should go out right now!"

"I will spend two minutes at least trying to find him. If I don't find him in two minutes, I will rush out," Taylor said, turning around. "I don't want Ibiki to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt if Ibiki isn't here."

"I'll be fine," Taylor gave him a thumbs up and dashed off. Inoichi sighed, _You better make it out in time. _

Taylor ran as fast as she possibly could and tried to find Ibiki.

"Ibiki!" she shouted. "Ibiki!" _Dalzen_, she thought. _Please help me find your grandson. _

She went down the halls. She had a minute and thirty seconds to find him.

"Ibiki!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Even a few months after her vocal cords were cut and now mostly healed, she still had issues shouting. She stopped and put both of her hands on her throat. _Goddess, not now... _she thought. _Gosh my throat hurts so bad after I shouted like that. _She looked at the clock on the wall. She had to get out of there now! _Ibiki, please tell me you left without signing out by accident. Please don't get hurt. _Taylor started running back to Inoichi. Most everyone was out of the building now, and Taylor was pretty much the only person who had to get out now. _Why is this happening so fast?! So sudden!_ she thought. _I don't even fully know why there's a bomb outside Intel! _

Before she even got to the doors, the bomb went off and blew the windows in and decimated the doors themselves. Taylor covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly, but it was too late and one ear had started bleeding. Taylor stumbled backwards and instead of falling against a wall, her knees gave in and she fell to the floor. She opened her eyes and brought her hands back down to her side. She had the look of a deer in headlights, and no matter how many times she commanded herself to stand up, her legs made no movement and her ears were ringing badly. Oh that was going to drive her up a wall!

Taylor was too shocked to move, frozen in place by fear. This was serious, and she knew it. Nice going, Taylor.

.

Inoichi looked up when the explosion was over and then he looked around.

"Hey! Where's Miss Hatake and Mr. Morino?" he shouted over the commotion.

Everyone shrugged. No one saw them come out of the building. Inoichi looked at the front of the building at the damage and he shook his head.

"I'm going in," he said with determination.

"But there's a fire," a chūnin pointed out.

"I don't care," he said. "She's Kakashi's daughter and I'm a father of a girl myself. I would want him to do the same for me."

Inoichi went in to find Taylor, which wasn't all that hard since she was near the doors. He saw her as soon as he walked in and he rushed to her side. She was still sitting on the floor, blood dripping from her left ear and the blood splattered on her green vest and dribbled down the side of her face down on the side of her neck. And he noticed a piece of glass sticking into her stomach with blood coming out. Was she really that shocked? She was definitely easy to startle, but Inoichi had never seen her _this_ shocked before. He crouched down in front of her and tried to get her attention.

"Taylor?" he asked her in a gentle tone. "Are you okay?"

She heard Inoichi and she made herself look up at him. She trembled, but she had no idea why or how to stop it. She swallowed hard.

"I-I think I'm okay," she said, unaware of her ear bleeding and the glass stuck in her stomach.

"You're bleeding a lot," he said. "I'm gonna take you out and get you to a medic, okay?"

Taylor looked him in his eyes and nodded.

"Of course..."

Inoichi tried to stand Taylor up, then realized maybe that wasn't such a good idea and he just scooped her up into his arms, careful to avoid more injuries and pain and took her outside. Once they were outside, he frantically searched around for a medic or at least a place to set her down. Out of nowhere, they saw Ibiki running towards them. Inoichi looked at Ibiki.

"And where the hell were you, Ibiki?!"

"Chasing down...the damn suspect," he grumbled his answer.

"You let him escape?"

"Wasn't me," Ibiki defended himself. "One of the chūnin who worked for us."

"What?" Inoichi was surprised.

"Yeah. Now what in the hell happened here?" Ibiki asked.

"A bomb. That's what happened. Taylor went in looking for you, thinking she could find you quickly before it went off," Inoichi explained. "I don't know but I think she might be..._traumatized_ by the event."_  
_

Ibiki looked at Taylor.

"Shit, I am so sorry," he apologized. "But I couldn't let the suspect go and I had no idea that there was a _bomb_ outside."

"Don't worry about it right now, just get her to a medic. I need to see who else was hurt."

"Okay," Ibiki nodded and took Taylor from Inoichi's arms and searched for a place to set her down. She was still trembling and Ibiki couldn't really blame her for being a bit scared. Not all shinobi could easily deal with the trauma of an explosion. He walked her over to Tsunade, rushing to the scene.

"What happened?" the Hokage asked quickly.

"We were bombed," Ibiki said. "Taylor got hurt trying to find me."

"I'll deal with her first then," Tsunade told him. "Looks like her ear was damaged. Just set her against the wall."

"Oka," Ibiki sat her down against the wall.

Taylor stayed completely quiet. No words came to mind so she could speak, so nothing left her mouth. Tsunade crouched down and went to pull out the glass.

"This'll hurt," she warned.

Taylor nodded and Tsunade pulled out the glass and Ibiki glanced around.

"Should I go get Kakashi and Sakumo?" he asked, looking at Taylor.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded. "Let them take her home once I'm done." She pulled out the glass and in a normal situation, Taylor would've winced and maybe say 'ow' but she didn't. She said nothing.

"You're so quiet," Tsunade muttered as Ibiki disappeared like a ghost. She lifted Taylor's face up to look at her eyes. "Must be traumatized. That's understandable given the circumstances."

Tsunade unzipped Taylor's jacket and pulled her shirt up to her chest and sighed, "It's not bleeding too bad but I'll have Kaede stitch it up for you. We need to save our chakra for the more seriously injured folks. Not a lot of medics are available today, unfortunately."

Taylor nodded.

"So, Taylor...talk to me," Tsunade ordered. "You okay? Can you feel the pain...? Anything?"

"...I'm not sure," Taylor managed to say, finally snapping out of her dazed state.

"Your ear is bleeding..." Tsunade said.

"...I've got...another one," Taylor tried to make a joke.

Tsunade moved her hands to her ear and tried to heal it. There was no way to stitch it up, since it was her inner ear. "You were too close. I think you will have permanent damage in this ear."

Taylor shrugged and Tsunade looked down at the first wound and took Taylor's jacket off and balled it up and held it on the wound, "Keep pressure here to stop the bleeding, okay?"

Taylor nodded and held pressure on her wound with her jacket.

"Thank you for sitting still, Taylor," she thanked.

Taylor nodded and Tsunade waited for Kaede to get there to stitch up Taylor. Once Kaede rushed to the scene, Tsunade stood up.

"Give her some stitches," Tsunade ordered. "Right under where she's keeping pressure with her jacket."

"Okay," Kaede nodded and crouched down, pulling out a kit to stitch her up, "Hey girly. It's been awhile."

Tsunade left them alone.

"So, I need to stitch you under there? May I see it?"

Taylor nodded and took pressure off her wound.

"Okay," she took out a needle and started stitching. "What were you doing?"

"...Trying to...find...Ibiki," she groaned as her brain started to make sense of the signals that were being sent in her mind.

"Oh," Kaede nodded.

They fell silent until Kakashi and Sakumo came to the scene. Kaede had finished sewing Taylor up when she heard them. She looked up and saw Kakashi, Sakumo and even Yuugao running towards her. Kaede didn't know Yuugao, but from the looks of it she assumed she was Kakashi's girlfriend. Taylor had mentioned Kakashi had a girlfriend.

"Taylor?!" came Kakashi's voice. "Taylor?!"

She looked up, unsure if she heard her name or not. Then, she saw both her father and grandfather and Yuugao standing over her.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

Taylor looked down as Yuugao crouched beside her to examine her and she whispered, "I'm fine..." Yuu put a caring hand on Taylor's back and shook her head.

"You do not look alright," Kakashi muttered.

"She's not okay," Tsunade corrected, walking up to them. "Don't believe her if she says she's fine. She might have permanent damage in her left ear because she was too close and I think she has a concussion."

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Yuugao looked up at Tsunade. "How did this happen to her?"

"Someone planted a bomb at Intel," Tsunade answered. "Taylor was inside because she was trying to find Ibiki, but instead she didn't find him and tried to escape. She ended up getting hurt. I want you guys to take her home and make her rest, alright?"

"How long?" Sakumo asked.

"At least a week," Tsunade answered. "If you have to, slip her a sleeping pill or two so she rests like she has to."

"Of course," Kakashi nodded.

"I just don't want her being outside while still injured and being both emotionally and physically weak like she currently is," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, that's fine," Kakashi nodded.

He glanced down at his daughter, who was sat still and stared off into space.

"Taylor-chan, please hang in there," Kaede pleaded.

"Give me updates on the situation," Taylor ordered. "I want to know who the hell did this."

"Of course," Kaede nodded. "I will." She stood up. "You need rest though, doctor's orders."

Taylor willed herself to stand up.

"Don't stand up!" Kaede exclaimed. "What are you?! Crazy?"

"No..." Taylor's cold eyes peered at her friend and behind those eyes memories of her great-grandfather and great-granduncle played. "I am a..._l__unatic_."

Kaede slammed her hand on her face, "I should've seen that one coming."

"Let your dad carry you home," Tsunade ordered. "You'll less likely trip over your own feet and cause more injuries."

Taylor looked at her father who, for once, looked extremely worried about her. She sighed and nodded, "Yeah..."

Kakashi turned and crouched, allowing her to climb onto his back. Taylor did so and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do yourself a favor and rest," Tsunade ordered. "And it's not a suggestion."

"Yes...ma'am..." Taylor nodded. "I will..."

"Good," Tsunade smiled. "Good luck," she whispered to Kakashi.

"Yeah...thanks..." he sighed.

Taylor put her arms around Kakashi and tried to calm down her mind. Kakashi walked away and like ghosts, he, Yuugao, and Sakumo disappeared and reappeared at the house.

"Let's get you into bed," Kakashi told Taylor.

"Yes, Dad..." she grumbled. Taylor bit her bottom lip and really wished the ringing in her ears would stop. She clutched his jacket and buried her face. Maybe she could get some comfort somehow, at least that's what she hoped. Yuugao glanced over and put her hand on Taylor's back.

Kakashi took her inside and they took her to her room and laid her down on her bed. Taylor pulled her blankets over her body and Kakashi sighed softly.

"You need anything?" he asked in a gentle voice, touching her cheek with the back of his hand.

Taylor shook her head. She still had water in the glass beside her bed.

"Okay," Kakashi nodded. "If you do, you know what to do..."

Taylor nodded and Kakashi watched as Yuugao put her hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Rest," she ordered. "With what happened today, you should give your mind a rest, okay?"

"Yes...Okaachan..." she acknowledged. Yuugao stepped backwards in shock, but then smiled. Taylor hadn't ever called her "mom" or "okaachan" before. That was actually a nice feeling.

"Good. I don't want you hurting yourself," Yuugao hugged Taylor, who returned the hug. Yuugao stepped back and allowed Kakashi to finish talking to Taylor.

"You will stay in bed, I will be sure of it," Kakashi grinned.

"Yes Dad, I know you will..." Taylor looked down.

"Good girl," he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Hey, I'll bring you supper later."

"Okay."

The father looked at her with a soft expression and then walked out of her room with Yuu. Yuugao glanced over her shoulder at Taylor, who began laying down and closing her eyes. She's such a sweet kid, it was hard to imagine some group going after her. Then again, she was a shinobi. She was bound to make enemies, but Yuu couldn't imagine that.

Kakashi thought about how she was attacked on the ship home, and how she mentioned the group that was after Setsuna, and now their daughter. The Hyūga was part of that group. Was there a connection between the attack on his daughter and the incident at Intel, the place she worked when she wasn't on missions? It certainly wasn't a coincidence that these two events happened to his daughter.

Kakashi knew he'd find out soon, but it still was a little disconcerting to have his daughter hurt like this. What did she do to deserve her left eardrum being damaged or a piece of glass embedded in her side? Like any father, Kakashi demanded answers for why his child was hurt. And if he had to kill for the answers, he would do so.

.

.


	11. Demand Answers

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twelve**_  
Demand Answers

.

.

Later that night, while Kakashi was reading a book in bed and Yuugao was watching him read in the bed, they heard Taylor suddenly cry out. They both looked at each other.

"That usually means either she's in trouble, or she had a bad dream," Kakashi set the book down and threw his blanket off and stood up. Yuugao stood up too and they walked out of his room and down to Taylor's room. Taylor's door was closed, so Kakashi knocked politely.

"Taylor, are you okay?"

She didn't make a response, since she was busy calming back down.

"Yuu-San and I are coming in," Kakashi opened the door.

Yuugao was surprised to see Taylor sitting up, curled up with her knees to her chest. Was she frightened? Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, "Oh geez..."

He walked in and sat down on her bed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Taylor sighed heavily. "I'm fine." She shook her head slowly, "Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about."

"I've heard you say that way too many times," Kakashi sighed. "Are you _sure_ about that?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Yuugao suggested. "It may make you feel better."

Taylor looked up, "Okaa— er, Yuu-San."

"Why don't you tell us?" Kakashi agreed.

"It was just the explosion again," Taylor mumbled.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"It was the explosion again," Taylor said a little louder. "I saw the explosion again in my dream."

Kakashi patted her back, "You're traumatized!" He got up and sighed.

Yuugao punched Kakashi's arm, "Are you just going to leave her alone?"

Kakashi looked down, "But what do I tell her? Nothing I say will make her feel better."

"Tell her that she's safe here and heck, if she's really wants to she can sleep in between us," Yuugao whispered.

"But she's 18," Kakashi whispered back.

"What, you really think she's grown out of it? You've said it yourself, she hasn't really grown out of wanting to be around her father and snuggling with you," Yuugao folded her arms. "I'm comfortable with it. Just, don't walk out." Yuugao glanced at Taylor, then back at Kakashi. "You've never walked away before."

"No," Kakashi said. "I wasn't about to walk away from her and pretend she was okay. I was simply trying to figure out what to do because she's always been like this. Easily scared...but still a strong shinobi."

"Have you ever considered the possibility that...she's a _special_ shinobi?" Yuugao asked.

"Special? What do you mean?"

Yuugao looked down, "That she's...borderline something? I don't know, I'm not a psychologist. But you should be able to recognize that there's something different about her that not many shinobi have, you're her father. She's traumatized easily, yes, but that's not her decision. If she could, I bet she wouldn't get traumatized as easily. If she could control her emotions, she would." She sighed, "Man, you and I should've started dating sooner, I could've helped you to understand her better."

"I did my damn best to understand her," Kakashi said. "I gave her love, I gave her attention, I listened to her...what else do I have to do?"

"You did do your best, but I don't think..." Yuugao sighed heavily. "Basically, she can't control her feelings. She needs constant love and she needs support."

"And how would you know?"

"I'm a woman," Yuugao winked. "You're a man. I'm more sensitive to these things."

"Well, I'm glad we got that one cleared up," Kakashi sighed. "I knew this, though...I've known for awhile she can't control her feelings and that she needs constant love and support... Unfortunately, I never entirely have anything to say to her because I don't know what to say."

"Well, I can help with that," Yuugao said. She poked his arm, "Come on. Let her come sleep in our bed. What'll she do? Sprawl out and try to knock us out of the bed?"

"I..." Kakashi looked away, blushing. "She used to do that to me. Maybe she outgrew that."

"Well, it can't hurt," Yuugao said. "She should be fine. She's your daughter, I know she's gone to sleep in your bed. You don't mind it, do you?"

Kakashi smiled, "No...I never really minded it, to be honest."

"Come on," Yuugao looked at Taylor, who was staring at them in confusion. "Would you like to come sleep in bed with us?"

Taylor looked at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded, "I'm fine with it and so is Yuu-San."

"O-Okay," Taylor grabbed her Japanese maple blanket and draped it over her shoulders and stood up slowly. Yuugao helped her stand up and they led her to Kakashi's room. Sakumo had peeked out of his room to see, "Hey, is she okay?"

"She's a little...unsettled," Kakashi said.

"Hm," Sakumo looked and nodded. "I didn't come out of my room because I knew you guys had it."

"Oh," Kakashi said. "I was wondering why you didn't come out of you room."

"Yeah...sorry... I prolly should've." He smiled, "Well, good night children."

"Night, Dad," Kakashi smiled.

"Night, Grandpa," Taylor inclined her head.

"No more bad dreams," Sakumo told Taylor.

"I make no guarantees," Taylor told him.

"Alright," Sakumo stepped back into his room and allowed them to go to Kakashi's room. Taylor laid down in bed in between Kakashi and Yuugao and it was then that she fell back asleep.

.

After that, Taylor spent a few days in bed, mainly so she couldn't hurt herself. Kaede came over with Haruki and Jakobe and gave her updates of what they could and most of the news were rather gloomy.

"Casualties?" Taylor asked.

"Five. Two jounin and three chūnin," Kaede answered. "Twenty injured, including you. You're so lucky you didn't have to be sent to the hospital!"

Taylor straightened her posture a little to make her back stop hurting.

"Damn," she said.

"They have a suspect in custody and the Hyūga as well, since he got out of custody thanks to the help of the suspect that planted the bomb," Kaede told her.

"His name is Kuroi Aoki," Jakobe added. "He was a Konoha chūnin working for the Intel Ward. Well, he's an undercover Suna chūnin. Well really, he works with the Gōmon group..."

"The Gōmon leader, Gōmon Akemi, gave the orders to try and kill you," Haruki said. "Once we find out more from the guys in custody, Tsunade will set up a mission."

"I better be the leader of that mission," Taylor placed both hands on her hips.

"We'll ask if we can be the team heading that way, with you," Jakobe promised.

"We better," Taylor grumbled. _I'm not gonna hide from them. I will face whoever wants me, not cower at home and pretend nothing happened. My job is to protect my village. Anyone who tries to attack my village, I will fight back._

"Alright..." Kaede sighed. "But keep resting, okay girly?"

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor sighed, scratching behind her ear. "Well, you three should go back to continue fixing the damage at Intel, okay?"

"We will," the team promised.

"Good. Now get going," Taylor ordered with a smile.

"Of course," the team bowed to their captain and left. Once they left, Taylor got up from her bed and slipped into her casual shirt, from her undershirt. The casual shirt had patches of different shades of blue sewn on but the shirt itself was indigo. Taylor lightly touchered her left ear. She could hardly hear from that ear still and it drove her nuts listening to the ringing. She sighed and stumbled out of her room. Taylor walked out to the living room and found her sandals, so she grabbed them and slipped her small feet into their respective sandal.

Sakumo looked up from his book and looked at his granddaughter.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked. "_Resting_?"

"I'm fine, I'm just going out to watch the wheat," she grumbled.

"It's only April, sweetheart. "They aren't tall enough to even consider watching in the wind."

"I don't care," Taylor shrugged.

"You're going out there to walk," Sakumo realized.

"Yeah, obviously..." Taylor sighed.

"You better be careful."

"I will," Taylor sighed, walking into the kitchen and opening the back door.

"Taylor..." Sakumo stood up and joined her. "Mind if I talk with you?"

"I...suppose," she shrugged.

Sakumo followed her out the back door and they walked down the porch steps and walked into the fields. They walked in silence, until Sakumo had his thoughts put together. Taylor rubbed her throat and stared at her feet.

"Taylor..." Sakumo looked down at her.

She glanced up at him, "Yes...?"

"I want to say, first, that I am proud of you for resting like you did. I'm glad you did that," he sighed. "And I'm also proud of you for not..." he tried to think of the word, but he couldn't find it. "Being...like how you usually are. Overly emotional? I mean, at first you had a deer in the headlights look, as described by Inoichi, but that's acceptable considering you'd never been in an explosion before. It's a little scary, I admit. I've been in a few in my time as a shinobi, and I think my first one I nearly pissed myself."

Taylor giggled a little, "Really?"

"Yes," Sakumo chuckled. "But you know, I was about ten-ish."

Taylor remembered accidentally meeting Sakumo as an eight-year-old boy. That was the only way for her to imagine him at ten. She giggled.

"Fortunately, I didn't lose my hearing in it," he told her.

"That makes me feel so good," Taylor grumbled.

"Oh! Do you still have ringing in that ear?" Sakumo asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, I still do," Taylor sighed.

"I'd give it a few more days, then you shouldn't hear it anymore," Sakumo assured.

"And prolly won't be able to hear again from that ear. Not much, anyway..." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sakumo apologized.

"Meh, not your fault," she sighed. "Mine for trying to go and find Ibiki before it went off...I knew damn well I didn't have enough time."

Sakumo nodded.

"So uhm...I heard your conversation with your team about a mission. So, when Tsunade makes it a mission to find the group and defeat them, you really want to be the one leading the group?"

"Yes. I do."

Sakumo looked at his granddaughter.

"Are you sure about that? You tend to get close to cases like this, especially since it involves you."

"I won't this time."

"But it involves you," Sakumo reminded.

"I won't get too close and I won't let myself become attached to this case. I want to defend my village since we were attacked in a way."

"Alright...but Tsunade might say otherwise. But for now, rest. The mission is prolly a little ways away from now."

"Alright..." Taylor nodded. "I'll try."

"Good," Sakumo smiled.

.

A few weeks passed, while Taylor trained with Kakashi in a slightly different way so she could understand him better. Talking in his usual, quiet voice was out of the question unless he was very close to her or talking in her ear.

"If you are under the command of someone who is unaware that you are half-deaf, you must warn them. Obviously you can still hear, but not very well from your left ear," Kakashi told her in a tone she could hear. "You've been learning how to deal with it."

Taylor nodded.

"And you've been doing very well," he added. "And I'm very proud of you."

Taylor smiled and nodded.

"Now..." he looked down. "Tsunade asked if you still want to be a shinobi, even though you are partially deaf."

"Yes," Taylor answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dad. I am pretty sure," she grinned.

"Good," he smiled. "I'm glad."

"Does she not believe you when you say that I'm perfectly capable of still being a shinobi?" Taylor asked.

"She doesn't want my opinion, Taylor. She wants yours. You are an adult now, Taylor. If you were ten, I would've made the decision for you and you wouldn't have liked it," Kakashi told her. "I can't make the decisions for you anymore, _koibito._"

"...Oh," Taylor looked down.

"But, don't forget that I am still your father and if I think you need to rest, I won't hesitate in making you rest," he grinned.

Taylor giggled, "Okay."

Kakashi put his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Let's go tell Tsunade that you will continue to be the fine shinobi you are, and then we'll get a treat, okay?"

"Yeah!" Taylor nodded quickly.

.

They found Tsunade in her office, which was normal. But that day, they found a team in there so they waited till the team was dismissed to go in. They left after about five minutes and they went on their mission, whatever it was. Tsunade smiled at the team and looked up at Kakashi and Taylor.

"Huh?"

"We have good news, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi smiled.

"I have no intentions of quitting being a shinobi," Taylor smiled. "Being half-deaf is not about to stop me."

Tsunade smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, Taylor."

She smiled, "And I'm gonna work hard to be the best in this village because who knows when my dad is gonna retire."

Kakashi fake coughed, "Not anytime soon, I would hope."

Tsunade looked at him, "I would hope not either, Kakashi. You are still one of my best shinobi. You and Taylor both." She glanced at Taylor. "And would you like a mission today?"

"Oh...well, thanks for the offer but after beating up my father, I'm done for the day. Perhaps tomorrow," Taylor smiled.

"Alright, well then. You two have a good day," Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you," both Hatake thanked. "You too." They bowed and walked out together.

On the way home, Kakashi bought her a vanilla ice cream cone and took her home.

"You didn't beat me up," Kakashi said. "You just kicked me in the wrong spot...twice..."

"And that was all you could handle," Taylor teased, licking the the ice cream.

"Well, I'm a guy," he muttered.

"And I'm a girl. What's your point?" Taylor already knew the answer, but she felt like teasing him.

"I have something there that you don't," he said. "Making it more painful to me than if I'd kicked you there."

"Hm." Taylor looked around.

Kakashi looked at his daughter and smiled behind his mask. She reminded him of Setsuna sometimes. He remembered their occasional spars, but he had always allowed her to win. He didn't have to let Taylor win, although to some people it would seem to them that he did let her win. But really, she won without him letting her. But, he shook his head. He had Yuugao now. At least she trusted him.

He smiled again. If she kept this up, he might as well retire. For now, he hand no intentions of that.

.

The next day, Taylor took on a d-rank mission. Meanwhile Tsunade briefed her father.

"Kakashi, I want you to lead a team to the mountains in northwestern Suna," she said.

"Uhm...okay," he nodded. "For what?"

"The group that is trying to get your daughter and stepson. That's their headquarters," she handed him a file. "You are to take out their leader, Gōmon Akemi. Her ninja are like sheep, so take out the leader and they pretty much have no reason to stay."

"Why did you chose me to do it and not Taylor? She knows how to evade their tactics better, since she's been doing the research on them," Kakashi asked, then quickly added, "I-If I may, Lady Tsunade."

"She'll get too close to this case," Lady Tsunade bluntly answered.

"What makes you think I won't get too close to this case?" he asked. "After all, it involves my daughter."

"Because, Kakashi, you know better than that," she said. "You know how to push your feelings aside."

Kakashi remained silent. Arguing will get him nowhere with this.

"Do you accept this mission, Kakashi?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

Tsunade fell silent. That was most likely a 'yes'.

"I suppose I can do it," Kakashi said.

"No Taylor. Do not bring her."

"Yes ma'am."

"You are dismissed. You gather a team and start your mission."

"Yes ma'am." he took the file on the mission and walked out of the office.

He saw Taylor walking into town, holding a cat in her arms and talking to it.

"Hi there little kitty," she said in a childish voice. "You're a cutie. I bet your owner misses you. Let's get you back to her, okay?"

The cat licked her cheek and she giggled. "Aww...you're so sweet. I wish I had a kitty...I love cats."

Kakashi heard that. He never knew his daughter wanted a cat. He'd never even considered getting her a pet, not in the 18 years she'd been alive. Not once did he consider it. Then again, he might've thought Michiko, her owl summon, was her pet.

"Teirā!" he called.

She looked up.

"Otousan?"

He walked over to her and she clutched the cat, trying to make sure it wouldn't run off with Kakashi's presence.

"I'm gonna be gone for probably a while. A month or two," he told her.

"Why? What's the mission, if I'm allowed to ask."

"You'll be pissed if I tell you."

"Tell me!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Fine," Kakashi gave in. (Children can do that sometimes). "The mission to take out and/or arrest the Gōmon leader."

"But I thought I'd be able to go on that one," she whined.

"I'm sorry."

The cat started to purr but Taylor took no notice.

"That's unfair..." she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi apologized again.

Taylor held the cat still.

"I'll see you when you get back then," she said, looking down.

Kakashi sighed.

"I love you, _koibito_."

"I love you too, _otousan_," she sighed dejectedly, hoping she could make him give in and take her. But that wasn't gonna happen.

He walked away and gathered teammates, and Taylor hugged the cat.

"I wonder if I should follow him," she murmured.

The cat meowed its answer.

"Maybe..." she sighed and got the cat to its owner and she turned in the mission report and kept thinking about following her father. She'd done it once, over a decade ago, but she was five and she nearly died on that mission. But the thought of following him again lingered in her mind. She went home and gathered her things and Sakumo stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Follow Dad," she grumbled, trying to go past him.

Sakumo held his arm in front of her and held her back.

"You shouldn't," he warned her.

"So what? What will you do?" she asked defiantly.

"Taylor," Sakumo started as she brushed past him.

"I'm going," she grumbled.

_No you're not_, Sakumo thought as she walked outside. _San...ni...ichi...Now!_ Mitsuho jumped down from the roof and Taylor looked up and before she could react, he hit a pressure point on her neck and knocked her out. Taylor gasped, but then closed her eyes and fell down.

"I'm sorry, _Imouto_," he said, picking her up and bringing her back inside.

"Set her on the couch, son," Sakumo ordered.

"Of course," he brought her in and laid her on the couch.

"Thank you for stopping her from following Kakashi," Sakumo thanked. "He'll appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Sakumo," Mitsuho nodded. "I'm glad to help. I had to come over anyway to check your health. Have you had an complications lately?"

"No," Sakumo furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I read in one of my family's books that some people brought back from the dead experience complications many years after they were risen from the dead," he explained.

"Like what?"

"Stroke, heart attack, low/high blood pressure, sleep apnea, death again in some cases. Some even get cancer, but we're not sure if there is a connection..." Mitsuho answered.

"Oh..." Sakumo shook his head. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Mitsuho."

"Of course..." Mitsuho looked down.

"Why don't you stay awhile?" Sakumo suggested, smiling. "I'm making kamo-nanban soup for supper. It takes about two hours."

"Sure, that sounds good," Mitsuho smiled. "But I hope Taylor doesn't get mad at me for doing that."

"Says the boy who got mad at his sister for going above deck after telling her not to and she gets hurt," Sakumo pointed out.

"That was different!" Mitsuho grumbled.

"Sure..." Sakumo rolled his eyes. "I have a younger sibling — well, had...he's dead now — and as we grew older, we'd have our fights. Same with you two. Both of you will have your fights. All siblings do."

Mitsuho sighed, "I don't want to argue with her."

"I didn't want to argue with Jiraiya, but we did. Usually about my son and then Taylor," Sakumo said.

Mitsuho looked out the window at the barely visible yellow-green wheat, not fully grown yet.

"Why do you live out here?" Mitsuho asked.

Sakumo began gathering food to cook and stuff to cook the food in and he turned his head.

"Why, you ask?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why do I do anything?" Sakumo grumbled. "My father lived here. He grew wheat in that field. It brings in money and I feel it makes him happy."

"Why must you please him?"

"I don't do it just to please him. Firstly, money. Second, I like living here. It's quiet and peaceful, and I like the smell of wheat. It brings a good feeling of nostalgia. I don't know why though...my father wasn't much of a father to me..."

Sakumo sighed.

"No more questions," he said. "I'm too tired for this."

"Okay..." Mitsuho walked into the kitchen. "Do you have something to drink?

"Uhm...yeah. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge," Sakumo nodded.

Mitsuho walked over to the fridge and opened the door, and the first thing he saw was a juice box. He took that out and stared at it.

"Taylor still drinks these?" he asked.

"Uhh," Sakumo looked over his shoulder to see what it was. "Oh yeah, it's so she keeps her blood sugar up. Sometimes it crashes...It's also so she stops drinking soda," Sakumo explained.

"Oh..."

"She enjoys the apple juice so..." Sakumo shrugged. "I wouldn't suggest taking one."

"Oh." Mitsuho put the juice box back.

"Feel free to take a soda though," Sakumo grinned. "We want to get rid of the sodas."

"Yeah..."

He took a soda and opened it, closing the fridge. Then, they fell silent.

.

Taylor awakened nearly two hours later on the couch and she woke with a headache. _Geez,_ she thought. _My head hurts!_ She pressed her fingers against her sinuses. _Crap! Sinus pressure. Oh goddess...I hate that!_

She sat up and held her hand on her collar bone. _Why did I black out anyway?_ She looked around and gasped. _Kuso! I blacked out and I have to follow Daddy! Ugh!_ She jumped to her feet and gathered her things. _Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!__  
_

"Don't bother," came an irritatingly familiar voice.

She turned her head and saw Mitsuho standing behind her.

"Mitsuho?"

"Your father left as fast as he could so you couldn't follow him once you woke up. He might be somewhere near the Wind by now.

"So you're the reason I blacked out. You Vulcan-neck pinched me! Jerk!"

"Your dad told me to do it," Mitsuho said. "He knew you'd try to follow him and get past Sakumo, so he asked me to knock you out."

"But...That's not okay!" she exclaimed. "I could be very useful on that mission, damn it! I've done my research on the group. I know their tactics and what they look like."

"You would get too close to the case. I gave Kakashi your notes and the photos you had of the members," Sakumo explained.

"But I won't get too close," Taylor whined.

"We can't be too sure on that" Sakumo said. "You don't ever know."

Taylor pouted.

"Damn it."

"We did it to protect you," Mitsuho said.

"I don't need protection," Taylor frowned. "I am a jounin!"

"Sometimes, Jounin need protecting," Sakumo reasoned.

Taylor let out a huff of annoyance.

"Fine, whatever," she waved them off.

"Supper is done, sweetheart," Sakumo mentioned.

"Okay..." she sighed and headed into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bowl of kamo-nanban soup.

She glanced out the window and at the sky. The sky was growing dark with clouds, bringing a gloomy feeling to her. She looked back down at the pot and sighed, scooping out the soup. All she wanted was to prove herself to not always get too attached to a case. Like a good shinobi, because she was a good shinobi and she wanted to prove it.

.

.


	12. Wishful Thinking

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**_Chapter Thirteen  
_**Wishful Thinking

.

.

Later that evening, Taylor stepped out onto the back porch and out into a fine-misted drizzle that hung in the air as if a cloud had settled onto the fields. Her ears listened for the singing of her great-granduncle or the sound of a gentle breeze. Her eyes searched for ghosts, the ones she knew. Heck, she'd enjoy the company of Jiraiya's ghost, even if she had to deal with his perverted antics. After the bad day, the gentle drops felt pleasant and refreshing, though she knew soon the rain would increase.

The soil in which the wheat was growing was already becoming sticky mud, and the lightly colored fence was dark and damp. Taylor walked over to the fence and sat on the top rail of it and she gazed out at the young field of wheat. She let out a heavy sigh and she placed her hands in her lap. The wind rushed past her, lifting her hair with it and for a moment, she thought she heard a familiar voice sing to her. The words from 'The Minstrel Boy', she recalled. She looked around for her great-granduncle, but to no avail.

The wind teased her. When she most wanted to hear her uncle sing to her, the wind teased her with whispers that sounded like her uncle.

She got angry all of a sudden, but she had no idea why. Perhaps because she couldn't put up with the wind's childish bantering. Or perhaps she got mad at Tsunade for not choosing her for the mission. Or even, she could've been angry at her mother or even herself. So many possibilities, yet Taylor had no idea which one it was. She felt herself get worked up and for a moment, she could hear Jiraiya commenting on her getting worked up over trivialities. _Your daughter gets worked up over nothing_, he once told her father.

Uncle Jiraiya was right, she decided. She did usually got worked up over nothing, and she needed to work on that. Damn it if she hadn't already tried that. For some reason, she couldn't control herself in those situations. Why? Hell if she knew why. She barely had any understanding of herself. Taylor let out a huff of irritation and got back up and walked back to the house. Instead of going inside, she hopped onto the roof and laid down. The mist continued, and while it was still a mist, she had no intentions of going back inside with her brother. How in the world did Sakumo ever handle his brother, Jiraiya? Perhaps, the answer was best undiscovered.

She was probably dozed off on the roof for 30 minutes before Mitsuho came up there and slapped her awake. Taylor woke with a start and she held her cheek where he slapped her. Taylor looked and she gasped. She sat up, clenched her jaw and balled up both of her hands into tiny fists. (Or, what she considered tiny fists).

"What the hell, Mitsuho?!" she exclaimed. "What the hell was that for? Jerk!"

"You can't sleep out here like this," he answered hotly. "Wanna possibly get kidnapped?"

"Oh puh-lease. Give me a break, will ya?" she rolled her eyes. "You act like I don't know self-defense."

"You don't?"

"Damn it Mitsuho, I am a shinobi not a little kid!" she stood up and returned his slap. "You're unbelievably overprotective of me! Stop doubting the fact that I can protect myself. And don't you ever slap me like that again, Mitsuho."

Before he could say anything, she added, "Go home," and she dropped down to go back inside.

He held his cheek, _Dang, my own sister slapped the shit outta me,_ he thought. Sighing, he hopped down and left. Obviously, his little sister didn't want him there. All he was trying to do was protect her from her silly mistakes, and she harshly declined. What was he doing wrong? Who knows. Taylor was rather mysterious for an 18-year-old. Why is that? Perhaps Sakumo or Kakashi could one day enlighten him. For now, he knew Taylor wanted nothing to do with him, and so he went home.

.

Taylor grabbed a cup of ice-cold water and went into her room for the night. She closed her door and laid down in her bed on her back, with the lights off. She stared at her ceiling and poked at her left ear. She wanted to hear normally again, but she had to live with the damage for the rest of her life. Taylor hoped Tsunade could possibly come up with something to fix her ear, but something told her that would be almost impossible.

Sadly, she put her arms behind her head. _I wish I was on that mission,_ she thought. _It's so unfair...And more than that, I wish Mitsuho wasn't so damned protective of me! I am not a child, I can protect myself. Jerk._

Perhaps she would never fully understand why he was the way he was, but that didn't stop Taylor from wishing he'd stop. _Jerk_, she thought as she pulled her blankets over her shoulder and then turn to her side. Sighing, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

.

A restless night led to a groggy Taylor the next morning. She kept waking up every other hour and finally gave up around six in the morning. She climbed out of bed and walked out of her room and grabbed a bath, which was a rare thing for Taylor. She preferred showers to baths, but she felt like listening to music while trying to relax in a bathtub. She had her iPod and a pair of over-the-ear headphones and she went into the bathroom with them and closed the door behind her. She undressed completely and turned on the water, waited till it was warm, and then plugged the tub and allowed the water to pool in the bathtub until it was at a proper level. Then, she turned off the water and stepped in the water. She sat down and put the headphones on and turned on her iPod, very careful to not allow it to drop into the water. Luckily, she could put the iPod on the floor and let it lay there while she tried to relax a little. She needed it, especially since she had a hard time sleeping the night before.

She spent thirty minutes at least in the bath, then she decided to come out and dry off, and put on her undershirt and her casual shirt and pants, then she left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Sakumo was already awake and he was cooking breakfast.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Morning," Sakumo returned the greeting. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "What are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs, toast, miso and green tea."

"Odd combination but whatever," she shrugged, sitting down at the table.

"I'm not going to be here for a few days," Sakumo suddenly said.

Taylor looked at him, "Why?"

"Meeting in the southern Fire," Sakumo turned off the stove and sighed. "I think you'll be fine by yourself, although I might have Yuugao-Chan come check up on you, alright?"

"Yeah..." Taylor sighed. "Okay..."

"She'll just make sure you're okay," Sakumo said.

"Okay, I got it," Taylor nodded.

Sakumo fixed her plate and handed it to her.

"Breakfast is served," he grinned.

"Okay," Taylor took her plate and picked up her chopsticks and began eating her breakfast.

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, Grandpa. I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to starve since you hate cooking."

"I can cook, Grandpa," she grumbled. "I just choose not to since I hate doing it."

"Alright, I was making sure," Sakumo smiled.

Taylor shrugged and continued eating.

"I'll be fine, Grandpa."

"Alright, whatever you say."

Taylor sighed and looked out at the wheat. She'll prolly be out of the house more since she hated being home alone for more than a few hours. Perhaps Michiko would be willing to let Taylor use a jutsu on her to make her human for as long as possible. Or, she can do that to Pakkun. Though, Pakkun might tell Kakashi. Or what will her father do when he summons Pakkun and finds him in a human form. It'd be worth a shot though, but she'd have to practice on Michiko first.

After breakfast, Sakumo made a bento for Taylor, cleaned up and got ready to leave.

"I'll be back in a few days, alright?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Take care of the wheat, just like I've shown you."

"Yes, Grandpa. I will."

"Alright," he walked up to her, and kissed her. "I will bring something back for you."

"Okay," Taylor smiled.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Ojiisan."

Sakumo bowed and left, leaving Taylor all by herself. Her otousan was gone, now her ojiisan was gone.

She was already bored, and it hadn't even been five minutes yet.

Taylor decided to go to Intel. It was finally done being renovated, so she thought it'd be good to go back to work at Intel. After all, that's what her great-granduncle Morino would do. Without a sound, the young Hatake went to her room and slipped into her modern-day Konoha vest and she headed out to Intel.

The walk to Intel was quiet and windy. It'd stormed the night before, and what was left of the storm was the wind. Birds chirped their songs in the trees, the cool crisp wind swept dead leaves off the ground and deposited them elsewhere. Taylor looked around and up at the crystal clear blue sky. Not a single cloud in sighed. She sighed, wishing she could enjoy the nice day with Kakashi or Sakumo or even her great-grandgrandpa and great-granduncle. She sighed again, _I don't think I'm ready to be an adult...I don't want to be an adult..._ Taylor entered into the village and things were quiet, and it was a good quiet. She passed by Ibiki's father and she waved at him. Luckily, he saw her and he waved back and smiled. They didn't speak much, but it was always nice to see him. Ibiki's father was really nice, just like his father before him. Well, at least Taylor always saw a nicer side to Dalzen. Sakumo could recall stories where his sensei was a complete jerk. It wasn't as often as when he was a lot younger, though. Taylor giggled as she recalled her great-granduncle telling her about their friend when he was much younger. So cold, such a jerk. But he was still Dalzen, and that's all that mattered.

Taylor headed to Intel and swiped her card and wandered around. She headed into Inoichi's office to see if he had anything for her. Not at the moment, so she headed off to mess hall, where they had a ping-pong table set up. She walked over and saw that chuunin were going back and forth at each other, drinking saké. _Uhmm..._ She was unsure if she was even allowed to be there. _Foolish chuunin. Always foolin' around. _She shook her head._ Why did we ever even get a table-tennis thing? I mean, it just gives them a reason to goof off._

She watched for a few seconds and decided to leave to find something else to do. They installed a dōjo for those who liked to practice in one during their downtime there, so Taylor decided to take advantage of the dōjō today. She went in and picked a punching bag and she stuck with it. She slipped out of her vest and shirt, leaving her in her undershirt and pants. She tied her hair up and wrapped up her hands with the wrappings and she took a defensive stance. _San...Ni...Ichi...Ikuzo!_ She started pounding on the punching bag and prolly didn't stop for nearly thirty minutes before she needed to quench her thirst. She stopped, realized she didn't have a water bottle and she pulled out her Pikachu wallet from her pants' pocket. She walked over to a vending machine and bought herself a bottle of water. She stuck a paper yen in the cash-eater — I mean, money slot — and pressed the button for a bottle of Konoha Springs water. At first, nothing came out. Quickly, Taylor grew impatient and Taylor decided to hit the machine a few times.

"Give me my damn water," she growled.

She punched it again and the bottle of water finally came out. It slid down to the take-out port and landed with a 'thunk'. Taylor bent down and took it out of the take-out port and turned the cap to open it. When she stood straight, she felt a presence and an odd scent filled her nose. She glanced to her side and was startled by her brother's sudden presence and the child jumped.

"Mitsuho, you jerk! Don't sneak up on me!" she yelled.

He grinned.

"_Shiseiji_," she muttered. "How in the hell did you even get in? Intel is being heavily guarded right now."

"Inoichi allowed me in," Mitsuho told her. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Stop treating me like a baby," she headed back over to her punching bag and drank some water.

"You're mad."

Taylor swung her head and looked at him.

"Nah...I thought I was bloody happy — Of course I'm pissed! Thank you, Captain Obvious!" she snapped.

"I don't blame you. I want to kill them as much as you do."

Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"But I do," Mitsuho defended himself.

"I don't care." Taylor began gulping down half of the water in the bottle, quenching her thirst.

"But I think you do care," Mitsuho probed.

"I don't," Taylor closed the bottle and sat it down beside her stuff and began punching the bag. "Just give up, Mitsuho. Just leave me alone."

"It's not so easy," Mitsuho reasoned.

She glared at him, "It shouldn't be hard."

"Well it is. I'm your older brother, and it's my job to protect you."

"If you wanted to protect me, you would've stayed with us," Taylor growled. "But obviously, you didn't want to be in my life."

"Because Mom made me go live in the village!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't allowed to be with you. She didn't trust me to keep her secret. I would've stayed, but I had to listen to Mom."

"I don't want your damn excuses, Mitsuho," she growled. "Just leave me alone."

She huffed and began punching the punching bag again. Mitsuho watched in silence. He decided to sit down somewhere close by and he watched. Taylor pounded as hard as she could several times on the bag and, just like he expected, she punched too hard and sprained her right wrist. She grabbed her wrist and clutched it as she knelt down.

"Ow!" she groaned. "_Kuso_!"

Mitsuho stood up and rushed to her side. He knelt down beside her and grabbed her wrist, but she jerked it away.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Let me see it," he ordered.

She glared at him and he took her hand again.

"You just sprained it," he held his hand over her wrist. "Easy fix." A green chakra surrounded his hand as he focused it on her wrist and he healed it in two minutes. "Go easy on this hand. You do have a wrist brace, right?"

"Yeah," she grumbled. "I use it when I get repetitive motion injury."

"Use that for a while, or wrap it up or something," Mitsuho ordered. "And I don't suggest continuing to beat the heck out of the punching bag."

Taylor gave an annoyed grunt and waved him off, "Whatever."

She stood up and slipped back into her top and vest and sighed.

"I'm going home," she grumbled, leaving without another word.

Mitsuho looked up, "Why can't I get her to like me? What am I doing wrong?"

Not expecting an answer from the silence, he decided to leave as well.

.

Taylor grasped the bottom of her jacket in annoyance. _Does Mitsuho not understand what 'go away' means?_ she wondered. _I keep telling him to screw off but does he ever listen? No. Am I not saying it right? I know I've asked him kindly to go away..._ She closed her eyes lightly and she sighed. She wished she could understand her older brother's annoying antics.

"What's wrong?" came a quiet yet kind and wise voice.

She turned, "Kiiro!"

Kiiro smiled, "You look thoughtful. What's up?"

Taylor looked down at her feet, "I can't get my idiot half-brother to leave me alone. I keep asking him nicely but he doesn't listen."

"Ah...siblings..." Kiiro gazed up at the clear sky. "They never leave you alone, no matter how many times you beg 'em. Especially the older ones...Do you know why he won't leave you alone?"

"Prolly because he wants to make sure I'm okay," she grumbled. "Since I have that kekkei genkai...and because of all the crap that's been going on. But it's not his job to worry. That's best left to my dad and grandpa...and you."

Kiiro smiled, "Give him some time. He might eventually leave you alone or who knows, you might just warm up to him."

"I hope I don't warm up to him," Taylor muttered.

Kiiro laughed, "Of course, Taylor."

Taylor sighed, "Well, I'm going home...I'll see you around, Kiiro-Sama."

"Of course," Kiiro inclined her head. "I will see you around."

Taylor bowed and left quickly. She headed back home and as soon as she got home, she found Yuugao waiting for her at the steps. She was waiting, sitting on the stairs, staring at the trees. Taylor was confused at first, but then remembered that her grandfather telling her that Yuugao would come over. Blushing, she walked up to Yuugao and bowed.

"Good afternoon, Yuu-San," she greeted.

Yuugao jolted out of her thoughts looked at Taylor and smiled, "Oh, hello there Miss Taylor."

"I-I'm assuming my grandpa sent you here to watch over me?" she asked.

Yuugao nodded, "Yup. You're stuck with me."

"Better than being alone," Taylor admitted with a smile. "I don't really like being alone."

"Yes, Sakumo told me," Yuugao nodded. "Shall we go in?"

"R-Right," Taylor walked up the steps and unlocked the front door. Taylor threw her bottle of water on the couch and sighed heavily.

Yuugao looked at her, "What's the matter?"

"My stupid brother," she grumbled.

"Oh..."

"He's annoying..." Taylor sighed. "I wish he'd leave me alone."

"I'm sorry," Yuugao apologized.

"It's not your fault."

"Would you like me to fix lunch?" Yuugao asked.

Taylor smiled, "Sure. Whatever's fine. We've got a lot of stuff that could go bad in the few days Grandpa is gone because I won't know how to cook it."

Yuugao gestured into the kitchen, "Why don't you come watch me? You should know how to cook. Your father doesn't like cooking but he knows how because it's essential to survival."

Taylor blushed but nodded, "I-I-I guess you're right."

Yuugao headed into the kitchen and Taylor followed.

"I'll show you how to make a special soup my mother used to make," Yuugao smiled and started gathering the stuff to make soup.

Taylor nodded and stood beside Yuugao and watched her cook, and aided in finding ingredients and tools to use. Once she began focusing on watching Yuugao cook, she completely forgot how irritated she was at Mitsuho. In fact, she forgot he existed. And that relaxed Taylor greatly.

.

A couple nights later, Taylor woke from a night-terror, almost screaming. She _almost_ screamed. She woke with a start and she gasped, her heart pounding in her chest. The dream was rather horrific, considering it had her father in it. Her mind set the dream in the north-eastern Wind. A mountainous setting, she noted. Deciduous trees; oaks, maples, you name it. There were numerous kinds of flora and fauna, the kinds you would find in a dry-tropical forest. Taylor walked around without a word. Moonlight peeked through the thick canopy of trees, and for a night in April, it was rather chilly. Then again, it was the mountains and it was night.

Her ice-blue eyes scanned her surroundings and suddenly, she heard a deep scream pierce the air, like it came from a man. The scream sent chills down Taylor's spine and then she broke into a run to try and find that man. Suddenly, she stopped when someone grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"Scream or run, and you end up like your papa," the woman said.

"My dad?"

"I'll take you to him," the woman disappeared with her and took her to her father.

The Kakashi in her dream was on the ground, bleeding, and he was groaning softly. Taylor covered her mouth and gasped.

"Daddy!" she whimpered.

"Where is the rest of the Kobayashi Clan?" the woman asked.

Taylor looked at her, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Think about what you say because we will kill him."

Taylor's heart raced. "I don't know anything about my mother's side of the family, let alone know where they live!" she cried. "Please don't hurt him! I really have no idea where they all live!"

"You're hiding it," the woman said.

"But I don't know! Please, don't hurt my dad! He had nothing to do with this!"

"He has everything to do with this."

"No he doesn't!"

"Don't worry about me," Kakashi groaned to Taylor. "I'm going to be just fine, _koibito_."_  
_

"No! I won't let them hurt you, Daddy!"

"Too late," a man behind Kakashi unsheathed his sword and stabbed it right through him.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide and he coughed up blood, which is when Taylor realized he didn't have his mask on. But that was completely irrelevant at that point.

"Daddy!" she screamed.

Then, she woke up. What a lovely dream!

Taylor clutched her chest, just over her heart. Her heart raced and she willed it to slow down. Her body trembled and she fought to keep herself calm. Once her heart stopped racing, she held her face in her hands and sighed. It was only a stress dream, as Sakumo called it. He occasionally had one, usually about keeping her safe. Her entire body trembled but she stood up and she went to her desk and opened a small container of pills. She took out one half-xanax and grabbed her water. With much reluctance, she tossed it into her mouth and washed it down with the water. She had the xanax for when she really needed to calm down and stop herself from panicking. Very rare occasions. She panted softly and held her head. _Idiot_, she thought. _Stupid stress dreams. I hate stress dreams!_ Without a word, she sat back down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in between them. _Dummy. Daddy wouldn't allow them to kill him. Besides, they don't want him. They want_ **_you_**.

She sniffled. _I'm so useless. I always get hurt and everyone feels like they have to protect me. Mitsuho acts exactly like that. Makes me so bloody mad!_ she let out a sob and covered her mouth. _No fair...I'm a jounin, I should be able to protect myself. But no one wants me to protect myself...I think even Daddy does it, then again he's my dad...he's supposed to do that._

She let out another sob.

_Crybaby._

She sat, sobbing on her bed for a few moments before she calmed herself down enough to stand up. Shakily, she rose to her feet and walked back to her desk and grabbed her flute off of it. She assembled the pieces and took it outside into the wheat fields and she went out to the very end of the fields and she sat down on the fence. She glanced up at the dark sky. There was hardly a cloud in sight, and the moon was completely full. Taylor could make out hundreds of stars, but she had no idea which star was which. She could make out a few constellations though. A cool breeze rushed past her and it tugged at her hair, which moonlight reflected brilliantly off of. Her breathing was finally calmed down. In fact, she calmed down enough to where she brought the wooden fue (flute) up to her lips and she breathed sound into it and played.

The music which made its way from Taylor's heart and into the flute was skilled and beautiful. The song was nothing but random notes, yet it flowed together in harmony. Like, she knew which notes went together for the feeling she wanted to create. Wait, she made this song, she remembered. Go figure.

Lunatic.

She felt tears stream down her cheek and the song began expressing her frustration. She just wanted those damned emotions out of her system.

She played for at least twenty minutes, or more. Once she finished, she took in a deep breath and she exhaled heavily.

"Damn..." she muttered, holding her head with her right hand. _I feel so tired..._ She stood up and decided to head back inside before she got too tired. Without a word, she headed towards the house and she looked around. Suddenly, she felt another presence and her ears listened out for footsteps. It was almost dead silent, except for a sound of a person walking. She looked around and was suddenly ambushed from behind. She fell down and cried out in surprise. Instantly, Sakumo's sweet scent filled her nose and she began to have a hunch at who it was.

"What are you doing on _my _property?" he hissed. Oh yeah. That was definitely her grandfather. No doubt about it!

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed, thrusting her hands on his chest.

"Taylor?" Sakumo realized. "What the hell are you doing outside this late? I thought you were an intruder!"

"I was trying to calm myself down after a bad dream," she explained. "You know I come out here after a bad dream or when I need to calm down."

Sakumo got off of his granddaughter and helped her stand.

"_Gomen nasai_," he apologized.

She looked at him, "A-Are you back or did you send a clone to check up on me?"

"I'm actually back," he smiled. "That's how I saw you."

"Damn," Taylor said in surprise.

"Let's go back inside," Sakumo suggested.

"Yeah..."

Sakumo turned around and led his granddaughter back inside. They walked in silence and when they got to the porch, he looked at her in curiosity.

"So, do you want to talk about your dream?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "It's nothing. It was just a stupid stress dream. Nothing to really worry about."

"If you say so," Sakumo said, opening the back door. "If you're okay now, you should prolly go to bed." They walked inside.

"Yeah, that was what I was about to do before you ambushed me, Grandpa," she grumbled.

"Sorry," her grandfather apologized.

"It's no problem," Taylor smiled. "I at least found out you're home."

"Yeah," Sakumo chuckled and hugged her. "Go to bed."

"I will," she said.

"Good." Sakumo kissed her and allowed her to leave to go to bed. Taylor inclined her head and went back to bed. Sakumo looked down and sighed. _I'm sure she's fine_, he thought. _At least, I hope she's fine..._

.

A tall man with long, messy, white hair was walking on the path back to Konoha. The man had a red streak going down his cheek from both eyes and he had a little bump on the side of his nose. The tall man was quiet, thinking about Tsunade's reaction and his older brother's reaction. How was his ani going to take the news that he was alive? The man's cool grey eyes peered down at his hands. How would his nephew react? Oh wait, his nephew was less likely to freak out about this. His grandniece and his brother were more likely to freak out.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. It was low in pitch and it was surprisingly familiar. The man took a curious glance over his shoulder and saw a brown pug bounding over to him.

It was Kakashi's summon, Pakkun.

"Jiraiya!" the pug's eyes widened.

Jiraiya spun around completely, "Pakkun!"

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" the pug exclaimed.

"I wasn't dead..." Jiraiya scratched his head.

"B-But you drowned!"

"Oh? Oh...I did, but I was risen from the dead like two years ago," Jiraiya explained. "It's...a weird story..."

"I'm sure it is," Pakkun said.

"What are you doing here, Pakkun? I thought you were Kakashi's?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm on my way to Tsunade. I have to get a team out to Kakashi to help him," Pakkun explained, his tone grew dark. "And I'm thinking of trying to persuade Tsunade to allow Taylor on it. She would be very helpful, even though I think Kakashi would get pretty mad."

"What? What's going on, Pakkun?" Jiraiya was stunned.

"It's a long story," Pakkun said.

"I'm willing to sit out here and listen." He looked up at the dusky sky. It was perhaps 6 in the morning. "I've definitely got the time."

"Alright..."

.

Taylor woke up around 9:30 in the morning and immediately got up and she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her room was dark from her dark grey curtains, but light still peeked out at the top and onto the ceiling. Judging by the light, it was probably 9 or 10 in the morning. she glanced at her electronic alarm clock. It was 9:30. Close enough, she decided. _I hope Daddy is okay_, she thought. _And I hope he knows what he's doing and the situation Tsunade has put him in._ She sighed and forced herself out of bed. She took the covers and made her bed again and she slid her curtains open.

For a quick second, her eyes stung from the sudden introduction to bright light for the first time in at least eight hours. Once her eyes adjusted, she peeked out and studied the conditions. Cloudy, breezy, and something told her it could be humid that day. She looked out the front yard and at the path heading to and from Konoha. No signs of her father. She looked up at the trees, most were covered with their leaves and the leaves were a bright green.

It was most certainly spring.

Without a word, Taylor grabbed her clothes from her closet and headed into the bathroom to get a shower. She walked in, closed the door and undressed. Once she was undressed, she turned the shower head on and waited for it to warm up. Self-consciously, she placed her left arm over her (really big) breasts and looked at herself in the mirror. For an 18-year-old, Taylor had many scars all over herself. most were from protecting her folks and what friends she had, others were accidents. Just like the one on her throat. She worried it'll never completely heal and she may never be able to yell or scream again. That would be pretty bad.

She could yell, but not for very long. Her vocal cords were cut by accident, and ever since then she was unable to yell for very long. She found that out the hard way before Intel was almost blown to smithereens.

Gingerly, she ran her fingers across the scar and reached out to the shower to see if it was warm. She stuck her hand under the water raining from the shower head and allowed it to soak her hand. It was arm enough, so Taylor stepped in and cleaned herself using a honeysuckle-scented body wash.

Once she was done cleaning herself and shaving her legs, she got out and dried off. She dried her hair with her spring green towel and tossed it into the dirty clothes pile. Silently, she changed into her uniform and headed out into the living room and the kitchen. Sakumo was up and reading at the table, eating toast and sipping miso. There was an empty plate beside his elbow and Taylor guessed he'd made scrambled eggs too. Or sushi. Something.

Her stomach growled at the very thought of food and she wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"O-Ojiisan?" she looked at him.

He kept reading and she sighed heavily. _I hate when you get into a book and completely forget your surroundings. Oh well._ She walked over to her grandfather and she put his hand on his shoulder.

"Grandpa," she said again, louder this time.

Startled, the grandfather looked up. Then, his cheeks grew pink with embarrassment.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he greeted awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I got caught up in your book...forgive me...Quite rude of me to ignore you."

"My book?"

"The one you published as soon as you got back?"

"Oh, that one..."

"Riveting story," Sakumo swallowed hard. "That ain't why you bothered me. What's up?"

"Is there any food left?" she asked.

"Uh..." A bead of sweat made its way down his cheek. "Prolly not."

"Damn," his granddaughter said.

"I can fix more. I only made enough for myself because I didn't want to wake you and I thought you'd sleep in a little while longer. Gomen." Sakumo bit into his toast and he put the book down face-down. He finished the piece of toast and then he slowly rose to his feet. "Oh...I'm getting so old...goodness." He stretched his arms behind his head and yawned. "I'm gonna make your breakfast. Anything specific?"

"Nah, I don't really care. Perhaps whatever you had will be fine," she smiled.

"Okay," Sakumo went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and a packet of miso and began making her breakfast.

Taylor glanced out the window and sighed.

"Yuugao-Chan told me you made zero attempts to go after your father," Sakumo suddenly mentioned.

"There wasn't any point in following Daddy...I don't want him to get mad at me," she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want him to get mad at me. I know he would if I'd tried to find him..."

Sakumo smiled, "I'm glad you didn't try to go after Kakashi."

Taylor nodded, "Yeah..."

Sakumo sighed, "You still want to be there."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm sorry..." Sakumo apologized.

"It's not your fault..." Taylor looked up. "It's because I get too emotionally involved in things. I wish I wouldn't though..."

"Don't worry so much about it," Sakumo said. "It's okay to get emotionally involved."

"No it's not. Don't act like it is, Grandpa," Taylor grumbled.

"But it is, _Koibito_," Sakumo said. "I swear."

"Whatever you say," Taylor rested her head on her hand.

They fell silent, there wasn't much else to say after that. But not even ten minutes passed before an odd question formed in Taylor's mind.

"Hey, Grandpa, can I ask you something weird?" she asked.

"Uhm..." the grandfather stopped scrambling the eggs and he turned off the burner. "I suppose so...What is it?" He stirred the miso for a few minutes and then turned the burner for that off.

"What was it like...when you killed yourself? How'd you feel as you died and when you actually died?" Taylor paused and added quickly, "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I'm just curious."

Sakumo scraped the scrambled eggs onto a plate and poured the miso into a bowl. "Hmm..." He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and a spoon and he brought the bowl and plate over to her. "That's a good question," he said. His granddaughter's curiosity never ceased to amaze the elder Hatake. "How did I feel as the blood gushed from my guts? I felt like a coward, I admit. Pain overwhelmed me too...and I think I was crying. Wow! It was so long ago..." he sat down. "I remember hearing footsteps — tiny footsteps. Your father's. And then I heard a scream. His scream. I don't think he'd ever screamed before that or even after that."

Taylor began eating breakfast.

"Once I heard him scream and start crying, I immediately regretted my decision. Goddamnit, Sakumo, I thought to myself. You are the worst father ever for doing this to your own son..."

He sighed, "I was an idiot." He looked up at her with concern.

"Taylor," he said suddenly. "If you ever feel depressed and you feel like there is no hope for you, please remember how much your father and I love you...And that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or someone to bitch to, we're always here for you. Please, don't ever make the same mistake I did. Please don't."

Taylor fought back sympathetic tears, "Yes, Grandpa. I promise I will come to you and Daddy if I have troubles. Unlike what I did a few years ago."

"Good," Sakumo smiled. "I'm sorry, I got off track, but it reminded me of how terrible it was...doing the worst thing ever. Suicide. Don't ever contemplate it. If you do, immediately come to us."

"Yes, Grandpa." She swallowed her miso.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling on and on about something that prolly won't happen to you...hopefully... Ramblings of your old man, well the eldest."

"Hey Grandpa...were you scared when you realized you'd died?" Taylor asked.

"...Yes, I was..." Sakumo answered. "I could never forget the fear I endured once I was dead. You know, I never saw your great-grandparents when I was dead...then again, I hadn't moved on. They probably did..."

Taylor shrugged, "You know, in the alternate world where I'd died, I remember being so scared as I died in Dalzen's arms..."

Sakumo glanced at her uneasily, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember my ghost?" Taylor asked.

Sakumo chuckled wryly, "Oh yeah. How could I have forgotten?"

"You know, I have a lot of memories from my ghost and she saw everything...yet I don't remember anything about my mother."

"Those memories could've been locked away," Sakumo told her. "When your ghost merged back with you, she probably hid them from you on purpose. She could've been worried that the time wasn't right for you to know."

Taylor nodded and finished her eggs.

"You're right..." she agreed.

Sakumo sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I am so sorry that you have to go through this," he apologized. "It's not fair at all to you for this to have happened." He sniffled. "And I shouldn't have hidden the truth from you like I did."

Taylor looked at him and smiled reassuringly, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"But—"

Taylor stood up and went over to the other side of the traditional-style table and crouched beside her grandfather and hugged him.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, Grandpa," she reassured. "I don't care that you never told me. You were trying to be a good father by trying to help Mom for Daddy. It's no matter to me what you did or didn't do. All I care about is that I got to have you in my life." Taylor smiled.

Sakumo looked up at her, tears streaming down his face.

"You are the best grandpa ever, Grandpa," she told him.

Sakumo's lips trembled and he hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Taylor. I'm s-so glad to hear that..." Sakumo began sobbing, but it wasn't tears of sadness. Sakumo was actually crying from joy. Taylor was surprised by him crying but she hugged him even tighter, a reassuring hug.

"It's no problem," she told him. "I'm just being honest."

"And that's good," Sakumo whispered. "Best granddaughter ever."

Taylor's eyes welled up and she fought back tears. Unable to contain them, she buried her face in Sakumo's shoulder and began crying, and her emotions were mixed up. She was crying for many reasons, and somehow Sakumo knew this. Sakumo held her close and comforted her. The grandfather even knew part of why she was crying and he allowed it. It was better for her to cry now rather than later. It would be rather embarrassing if she'd started crying in front of someone other than him or Kakashi. No one could understand her as well as they did.

Sakumo glanced out the window, rubbing Taylor's back. The wind had picked up and the sky was dark with eerily dark clouds looming over the fields. Something told him that Taylor should stay inside that day.

"Hey, Taylor...were you planning to go out today?"

"Yeah?" she sniffled.

"I wouldn't if I were you. It looks like it's about to storm.

"Okay," Taylor didn't really care. She was already deciding against going out anyways.

Sakumo held her and gently hushed her, and she was crying for five, long minutes. And Sakumo did not mind one bit. He was glad to be there to comfort her. And she was glad for that.

.

.


	13. Wake Me Up

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**_Chapter Fourteen  
_**Wake Me Up

.

.

His grey eyes showed a frown. Jiraiya folded his arms just as lightning flashed in the window behind the hokage and not even 10 seconds later, thunder followed. The clouds outside were as dark as the blonde-haired woman's coffee-brown eyes. She hunched over her desk, rested her elbows on the messy desk, laced her fingers together and rested her chin on her fingers. Jiraiya heard her grunt a little. She was too tired to ask about how and why her friend was raised from the dead, or ask how Kakashi managed to get his ass caught.

"We need Taylor on this mission," Jiraiya and Pakkun both said.

"No," Tsunade answered bluntly.

"Why not?" Pakkun challenged. "This wouldn't have happened if she'd been there. She's had time to learn how to evade their tactics than Kakashi. She was prepared, he wasn't."

Tsunade raised both of her eyebrows, "She'll only get too close to the case."

"You allowed her to lead a mission to get that one guy back to his time, and she was pretty close to that case," Pakkun pointed out.

"That was an entirely different situation," Tsunade said. "Only a few knew him and he needed a friend to help him back because she would make sure he didn't get hurt."

Pakkun frowned and Jiraiya just put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it with a little bit of irritation.

"Tsunade, Pakkun's right," Jiraiya defended Pakkun. "It wouldn't have happened if she'd gone instead."

Another flash of lightning flashed in the sky and thunder followed a few seconds later.

"I'm not sending her out, Jiraiya. Pakkun," Tsunade frowned. "What do you even know about this situation?"

"Pakkun told me everything. Tsunade, please," Jiraiya pleaded. "I know she can restrain herself."

They fell silent. Minutes passed and lightning flashed again and this time it took lights with it. Tsunade was startled but she quickly recovered and immediately pulled out a candle from her desk drawer and she lit it up with a lighter and she set the candle on her desk. Jiraiya took her hand and held it. She looked up and her brown eyes met Jiraiya's grey eyes.

"Tsunade, please allow Taylor to go," he pleaded. "Or I will tell her to get her team and go with my permission instead of yours."

Tsunade huffed but she threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine. Tell her she has my blessing to gather her team and go."

"Great!" Pakkun grinned.

"Go before I change my mind!" Tsunade warned bitterly.

"Right!" Jiraiya and Pakkun bowed and disappeared. Tsunade could only hope that she knew what she was doing. Maybe they're right and Taylor wouldn't get too close.

She could only hope, right?

.

As soon as the lights went out at la casa de Hatake, Taylor and Sakumo scrambled to find candles with only a flashlight.

"They might be in my room," Sakumo told Taylor. "Somewhere."

"Right," Taylor took the flashlight and dashed out of the kitchen and to her grandfather's room.

"Check my desk drawers!" Sakumo shouted down the hall.

"Right!" Taylor went into his room and first headed to his desk and she sat down in the chair. Putting the end of the flashlight into her mouth, Taylor bent over and pulled out the wooden drawer by its plastic knob and she sifted through the stuff inside. Not in that drawer, so she pushed it back in and she pulled out the one below it and on top was a candle.

"Found one!" she shouted.

"Do you see another?" Sakumo replied quickly.

"No," Taylor responded dejectedly.

"Shit..." Sakumo grumbled. "I'll use the flashlight then!"

"Okay..." Taylor picked up the pine-green candlestick and pushed the drawer back in and she rose to her feet. Without a word, she exited her grandfather's room and walked down the hall, pulling the flashlight from her mouth. Sakumo was waiting at the end of the hall, leading into the living room and kitchen. He stood still with his arms crossed and he allowed her to approach him and hand him the flashlight. Taylor pointed the light at herself and handed it to Sakumo. He smiled and took it.

"Let's get a holder for that candle and light it up," he suggested as the rain got heavy again and they could hear it pounding against the walls.

"Right," Taylor nodded and followed Sakumo into the kitchen.

A flash of lightning illuminated the entire kitchen for barely a second and then a loud crash of thunder rattled the windows. Taylor flinched and looked at Sakumo, who had put out a candle holder and stuck the candle into it. He had taken the candle from Taylor's hands without her knowledge! _Grandpa still has his amazing skills_, she thought with a smile. The retired shinobi still was just as he was before he retired, so it wasn't all that much of a surprise. Sakumo took a lighter and lit the candle, then handed it to Taylor.

"Here you go," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"_Mondainai_," Sakumo grinned.

They looked at each other.

"But...what are we gonna do to pass the time?" Taylor wondered.

"Shogi!" Sakumo grinned. "We can play shogi!"

"Okay. We can do that..." Taylor agreed.

"I'll get the shogi board from the attic," Sakumo told her, running off to go get the shogi board.

Taylor went and sat down at the table and she waited for Sakumo to return with the shogi board. All was quiet, except for the sound of rain pounding on the house and for the thunder the lightning provided. Taylor set her candle down on the table and stared at it. The orange light from the candle illuminated off her pale face and off of her silver hair. A small sigh escaped her lips and suddenly, she heard a floorboard creak in the hallway. She glanced up and watched as Sakumo entered the living room and kitchen area with an old shogi board and the pieces to it. He held the board with both hands so his flashlight was in his mouth.

"It's been awhile since we've played this," he said around the flashlight. "Do you remembered how to play?" He bent down and sat the board down on the table.

"I think so," Taylor answered. "If not, it should be easy to remind me, right?"

"Yeah," Sakumo took out the pieces for the board and he sat down. Silently, he set up the board and he mouthed the pieces' names to himself.

"Ōshō; gyokushō; ryūō; kakugyō; ryūma; kinsho; ginshō; naringin; keima..." he mouthed. "Do you remember how each of these move?" he asked as he finished setting up the board.

"Sorta," Taylor answered.

"Which ones?" Sakumo asked.

"The king can move one square in any direction," Taylor pointed at the king. "Ōshō." She scanned the board and pointed at the silver general. "Ginshō can move one square diagonally, or one square forward." She pointed at a rook. "The promoted rook, or ryūō, moves as a rook, or a king, but not both at the same time while the regular rook moves in an orthogonal direction."

"Okay, you remember a few..." Sakumo smiled as a flash of lightning again illuminated in the kitchen and off of his face. "Let me remind you of everyone else and the rules, alright?"

"Hai," Taylor inclined her head respectfully.

"Good," Sakumo smiled and began explaining the game to Taylor again and she listened quietly.

"...Don't forget, a drop cannot capture a piece, nor does dropping within the promotion zone result in immediate promotion," Sakumo reminded seriously after ten minutes of explaining. "And a paw, a knight or a lance may not be dropped on the furthest rank, since those pieces would have no legal moves on subsequent turns."

"Right," Taylor nodded.

"And I think I've explained everything...let's get started."

The rain was beginning to lighten up and the thunder and lightning were less and less frequent. But the wind continued gusting over 40kmph.

"You start," the elder Hatake gestured to the youngest.

"Hai," she scanned her pieces and chose to move a pawn first. One move forward.

Sakumo moved his pawn two spaces forward. They played for a good 30 minutes before Taylor made a fatal move. Sakumo looked at her and his warm grey eyes peered down at the board.

"Big mistake," he said.

"What?" Taylor looked at her grandfather with a clueless expression. "What did I do?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he took his promoted bishop and captured her last pawn.

"_Ōte_!" he told her. "And yes, I just beat you."

"Oh shit!" Taylor exclaimed. "Aww..." she groaned, throwing her head back and she stared at the ceiling. "Crap!"

Sakumo chuckled, "Well, you are a little rusty with shogi..."

"Even then, I wasn't all that good at it," Taylor grumbled.

"True..." Sakumo agreed. "Restart?"

"Yeah."

As soon as Sakumo began gathering the pieces and placed them where they belong, there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could it be?" Sakumo wondered. "Who in their right mind would come out here in a storm?"

"I don't know," Taylor shrugged.

"I'll get it," Sakumo uncrossed his legs and he put his hand on his right knee and he pushed himself up. He stood up slowly and crossed the kitchen and into the living room. The elder Hatake caught a glimpse of red cloth in the window and his breath caught in his throat. _Was that...? No...it can't be..._ Sakumo swallowed hard. It had to be a hallucination or his mind playing tricks. Sakumo stepped down to the door and he opened it nervously.

His fears were confirmed once he opened the door. Standing in front of him was a man a few inches taller than him and instead of grey messy hair, his was white and messy and his red _hitai-ate_ belonged to the Land of the Toads. The man had dark eyes just like his and running down under both of his eyes and down his cheeks were red streaks. Sakumo swallowed hard, taking another glance. He wore a red surcoat with golden circles on either side of the front and he wore a dark green men's kimono with pants underneath and he wore a pair of _getas_.

That man was his little brother! Sakumo gaped at his brother and was surprised by his presence.

"Ji...Jiraiya..." he said in astonishment.

"Big brother!" Jiraiya grinned and they hugged.

"Who is it?" Taylor rose to her feet and walked towards the living room and she saw her uncle Jiraiya standing at the door. "Huh? Uncle Jiraiya?"

Sakumo let go of his brother and looked at Taylor. "Your uncle Jiraiya is alive!"

"Y-Yeah, I see that!" the child herself was surprised. "Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?"

Jiraiya's smile quickly changed to a frown.

"I have...some bad news," he told his grandniece, then glanced at his brother. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Sakumo bowed and stepped aside.

Jiraiya bowed and slipped out of his getas. Walking inside, he placed his getas beside his brother's and his niece's sandals and he closed the door behind him.

"Would you like some tea?" Sakumo offered.

"Sure," Jiraiya nodded. "That sounds good. Thank you, Aniki."

Sakumo nodded and led his brother into the kitchen and Taylor hurried into the kitchen to take the shogi board off the table.

"_Gomen nasai_," Taylor apologized. "_Ojiisan _and I were playing shogi by candle light."

"I see that. So the storm knocked out the power here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah. It's normal..." Taylor gathered the pieces and stored them in their storage drawer on the side of the board and she gathered the board in her arms. "Where should I put it, Ojiisan?"

"My room," he told her. "On my desk."

"Hai," Taylor bowed and dashed off to Sakumo's room with the shogi board. Jiraiya decided to sit down at the table and he began thinking.

"I thought you were dead," Sakumo said as he began making green tea. He gathered three cups and three tea bags for green tea and he sat them out. Then, he took the kettle over to the sink and he put it under the faucet and added more water to it.

"I was...for three years," Jiraiya said. "But...some chick with long, white hair and ice-blue eyes brought me back. She was really pretty, but she looked a lot like Kakashi's girlfriend, the one who gave birth to Taylor-San."

Sakumo peeked over his shoulder, "Really?"

"I knew it couldn't be her though," Jiraiya said. "Because I knew she was dead."

"It could've been her though," Sakumo said.

"How?" Jiraiya's eyes grew wide.

"...She was never really dead," Sakumo said with a sigh. "Well, she was alive until January. Taylor got to meet her, and unfortunately, Setsuna died on her birthday, when she went back to tell her goodbye and perhaps persuade her to come back with her to reunite with Kakashi. What a terrible birthday present."

Sakumo sighed again, "Though, I think Taylor was relieved in a way. She knew even if her mother didn't die, she would've made up some excuse to not come home. I don't blame Taylor for being angry about it at all. Now that I think about it, I would be too."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah...that had to be rough on Taylor."

"It was," Sakumo agreed. "It still is pretty hard on her."

Jiraiya sighed.

"How did Kakashi-Kun take it?"

"I don't know. I think he's a bit angry as well and I wouldn't blame him either. I just feel bad that I knew about it and never told them."

"Why didn't you?"

"I felt like if I told them, that something bad would happen to Taylor's mother and it didn't help that she made me promise to not tell anyone, and you know me. I try to keep my promises."

"Yeah," Jiraiya nodded.

Sakumo sighed heavily as the kettle clicked. Without a word, he began pouring the tea.

"I regret not telling them," Sakumo admitted.

"That's understandable," Jiraiya said. "I don't blame you."

Taylor came back into the kitchen as Sakumo picked up the tea cups and took them over to the table. He handed one to Jiraiya and to Taylor. She took it and sat down to the left of Jiraiya and Sakumo sat to his younger brother's right.

"So, what brought you here, Jiraiya?" Sakumo wondered.

"Pakkun," Jiraiya said. "Pakkun saw me heading into the village and he stopped me and once he recovered from the shock that I was alive, he gave me the bad news."

"What is it?" Taylor wondered, having a bad feeling about what it was.

Jiraiya glanced down and wrapped his fingers around his cup.

"Your father was captured. He needs help," Jiraiya mentioned. "And his team was killed. He's okay for now, but they won't keep him alive forever." He smiled assuringly to Taylor. "Before you ask, yes, I convinced Tsunade to allow you to lead your team and help bring him back."

Taylor, who was about to scream, "What", grew excited instead. She was going to be the one to bring Kakashi back. Her blue eyes widened with surprise.

"Really?" she asked. "You convinced her?!"

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded. "Pakkun and I both convinced her. Pakkun was the one to suggest that you should've gone in the first place and that you should go rescue him and finish off the mission. He...he told me what Tsunade said and i found it unfair that she didn't let you go even though you were more prepared for it than Kakashi was. Although, at the same time I think she was protecting you. I think...I can never be sure with Tsunade." Jiraiya shook his head. "Getting you was Pakkun's idea so you thank him."

Taylor sipped her hot tea and looked down.

"Man, I'm conflicted," she rubbed her chin with uncertainty and her eyes darted around. "I'm worried and scared for Daddy, but at the same time I'm glad I'm going on this mission, though it's not the way I wanted to go..." she rubbed her eyes, indicating that she was worried about her father's reaction to her if she were to appear. "What if he gets mad about me coming to his rescue since Tsunade told him I wasn't even allowed on the mission when he went?"

"Tell him that she changed her mind after Pakkun and I persuaded her," Jiraiya gave an assuring smile. "Pakkun did run away without Kakashi's orders so for all he knows, Gai or Yamato is coming to save him. Or hell, Sakumo will come save him."

Sakumo glanced at his younger brother and gave a wry grin and he furrowed his eyebrows. Jiraiya looked at Sakumo.

"What? What's with that look?" Jiraiya wondered. "Ani?"

"You definitely need to be caught up," Sakumo sighed. "I was demoted to a civilian a few years ago, even though I prefer to say I retired."

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"What?! But you're the White Fang! She can't do that to you. How in the heck did that happen?!"

"Oh Ji, I'm not immune to it," Sakumo gave a wry smile. "It's a long, strange, hectic story as to why it happened, but it was totally worth it in the end.

"You may be retired, but man you still catch me by surprise with minor techniques," Taylor grumbled.

"I may be getting old, but once a shinobi...always a shinobi. Unless you're my father..." Sakumo glanced up. "Though, he completely caught me off guard when he defended you."

"I think he caught everyone off guard except Daddy since he didn't know Grandpa," Taylor pointed out.

"True," Sakumo agreed. "He definitely caught Captain Dalzen off guard, and we all know it takes a lot to do that."

Jiraiya stared at them, confused.

"Are you talking about Dad?" he asked.

"Like I said Ji, it's a long story," Sakumo said. "But enough chit-chat! Taylor, you need to prepare for your mission, gather your team and head out!"

"Hai!" Taylor bowed her head and drank the rest of her tea and stood up. "_Shitsurei shimasu_."

"Don't worry," Sakumo smiled. "Go on, I'll try to fix a quick bento— "

"Don't, there's no time," Taylor said.

"She's right," Jiraiya said. "Just give her something like a granola bar or two and a water bottle."

"Yeah, what Uncle Jiraiya said," Taylor said, putting her glass into the sink. "I'll be right back!" she bowed deeply and dashed to her room. She entered her room and looked around frantically.

"Where's my bag?" she asked herself out loud, then spotting it laying against her desk. The bag as tan and clipped at the top. She dashed to her desk and picked it up and tossed it on her bed and she began packing it.

"Okay, spare clothes," she spun around and yanked an indigo turtle-neck off of its hanger and a pair of pants from their hangar. She folded her clothes and then stuffed them into her bad. Then, she realized she should summon her team to get them ready asap, so she took a kunai from her nightstand and slit her thumb. Mumbling the names of the handsigns she formed with her hands, she summoned her barn owl summon, Michiko. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ she thought, allowing her summon to appear from a cloud of dust. _  
_

"Master," the owl hooted.

"Can you please go gather my team together, please?" Taylor asked softly. "Ask them to gether their mission stuff and meet me here?"

"Yes, master. You want Sato Haruki, Tachibana Jakobe, and Mizushima Kaede, correct?"

"Please, if you would," Taylor nodded.

"Of course, Master," Michiko fluttered her wings and disappeared in a cloud of dust. Taylor immediately went back to packing.

Taylor glanced at her bag. She only packed spare clothes, so she looked around. Travel sketchbook, pens and a journal were next on her list of things to make sure she grabbed. She didn't grab an undershirt either! She raced to her closet and yanked an indigo undershirt from its hangar and she folded it and put it into her bag. Then, she pulled out her travel sketchbook and journal and sat them inside with care. Then, she grabbed her pack of pens and pencils and sat them on top of her journal. Again, she looked around frantically. What else? She grabbed her wallet and made sure the photo of her and her great-grandfather was still there. She took it out and she clutched it and her heart grew heavy for a second.

"Ojiisan..." she whispered. "Ojisan, please watch over Otousan...and me...but please make sure he's okay, until I get there. Please."

She put it back in her wallet and shoved the wallet into her pocket. Then, she glanced at her bed. The original photo was safe in a picture frame over top her bed on a shelf. Suddenly, out of no where, she was struck with the realization that she needed her katana. Her great-grandfather's old black katana. She slipped into her bulky, modern-day Konoha jacket and then slipped the holster for her katana over her shoulders and she tightened them so they couldn't slip off. Again, she looked around. Did she have everything? She took off her weapons pouch and checked her stock of bomb tags and kunais. She'd already replenished her stock so she sighed.

"I guess that must be all," she murmured to herself. "Alright..." She clipped her bag closed and slung it over her shoulder. She glanced at her hands and clenched them. They were already clammy from her nervousness and she hadn't even started the mission yet._ Damn_, she thought, walking back out into the hallway. All she had to do now was wait for everyone to meet her there and start her mission.

.

Michiko first appeared in front of Sato Haruki. The awkward boy was working on finishing a cherry wood bookcase for Taylor when Michiko suddenly appeared before him. He heard the owl appear and he glanced up to look up at her. Surprised, he widened his eyes and stopped what he was doing. That was Taylor-San's summon! He swallowed hard.

"Michiko," he wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"The captain wants you and the others to meet up at her house, which is outside the village. You guys have a mission," Michiko explained.

"A mission? Together?" Haruki smiled. "What is our mission?"

"She'll explain when everyone gets there," Michiko said. "Master just wants you guys to prepare for a possible long mission. Hurry."

Haruki looked at his project. It could wait until another day, he decided. If it's an important mission, he had no time to waste. "Right. Thank you, I'll be there asap."

Michiko inclined her head and disappeared in a cloud of dust, and Haruki was left to rush to get his gear together.

.

Next stop for the petite owl was Tachibana Jakobe's house. She appeared before him as he was playing with his younger sister. Building blocks. Every child has played with blocks before.

"Put this cone-shaped one here," he suggested. "It'll make a great roof and plus the blocks won't fall over on this side."

"Right!" his little sister, Tachibana Jun, placed the cone block where he told her. The big brother smiled.

"There, we've got a house now," he smiled.

Jun glanced up behind him, "Ani! Ani," Jun pointed behind her brother. "Ani, birdie!"

"Huh?" Jakobe glanced over his shoulder and at the barn owl on the table behind him.

"Whoa!" he jumped and turned around completely. "You're...Captain's summon. What are you doing here?"

"You have a mission to go on with your captain. Taylor-Senpai says it's urgent, and you must meet her at her house outside of the village."

Jakobe pushed his wire-framed glasses up his nose, "What's our mission?"

"Senpai will explain when you get there," Michiko said.

Jakobe looked at his little sister.

"Go on," Jun smiled. "Save someone."

Jakobe sighed, "Alright...I'll be there in a few."

"Fantastic!" Michiko disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Crazy captain..." Jakobe sighed, standing up. "I will get my shit together I guess."

"Yeah," Jun smiled. "Go on."

Jakobe smiled wryly and went to go pack his stuff.

.

Lastly, Michiko headed to Mizushima Kaede while she relaxed in her bed, reading a romance novel. Kaede licked her index finger to grab the next page with ease. She finished the last sentence of the page and turned it quietly. Suddenly, she heard a little shuffle on her desk — a messy desk with lots of paper — but she was too fixated on her book to want to glance up. Michiko let out a sigh. Taylor did that sometimes, and it drove the owl nuts. Michiko cleared her throat.

"Kaede-Senpai," Michiko said.

"Hm?" Kaede finished reading a sentence and glanced over at the barn owl. She widened her eyes with surprise. "Michiko-San, what are you doing here?"

Michiko explained herself again and Kaede nodded.

"Of course," she nodded. "I will be there soon. Are there any specifics Senpai wants me to bring?"

"Your medic stuff and just be prepared for a long mission," Michiko said.

"A long mission?" Kaede wondered. "This'll be interesting. Alright, I'll be there soon, Michi-Chan."

The owl bowed and disappeared. Kaede put a bookmark on the page she was on and she closed it. "A long mission, huh?" the medic wondered. "It sounds pretty bad..." She stood up and tied her light-blue hair back into a messy bun. It was urgent, and she began packing as fast as she could.

.

As soon as Taylor walked into the kitchen with her stuff, Sakumo handed her two granola bars and a bottle of water.

"For when you got hungry later and you're no where near a restaurant," he told her.

"Thanks," Taylor inclined her head politely and accepted the granola bars and water. She slipped her bag off and slid the bars inside.

"You've got everything?" he asked.

"Yes," Taylor answered.

"Good," Sakumo smiled and he reached over to his granddaughter's arms and grabbed them, holding them gently. He studied her and gave a wry smile.

"You are strong," he told her. "I have faith in you, sweetheart. I know you'll bring him back safe and sound."

"I will. You can count on it, Ojiisan," Taylor promised.

"I never have had any doubts about you, and I never will," he smiled kindly.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Taylor smiled.

Sakumo brought his hands up to her face and he caressed her face lightly.

"Be safe, little moon," he told her, sweeping a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You haven't called me 'little moon' in years," she remarked.

Sakumo shrugged, "I usually prefer to call you sweetheart and sweetie, but I thought I'd surprise you." He grinned. "And well, I'm a lunatic."

"And I'm a lunatic. And so is Daddy," Taylor smiled.

Sakumo smiled back and hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Please bring back your father. I couldn't bear losing you when you went missing a few years ago, and I can't bear losing him either."

Taylor hugged Sakumo, "I'm gonna bring Daddy back home, no matter what it takes. And Grandpa and Monkey would make sure of that."

Sakumo chuckled, "Yes, sweetheart."

"Does Uncle Jiraiya get hugs?" Jiraiya asked in a childish and curious tone.

Taylor looked at her uncle and smiled.

"Of course, Jiraiya," she answered with a hug. "You might be a pervert but you're still my uncle."

Jiraiya smiled, "Well then, I wasn't expecting that."

"Thank you for convincing Tsunade to let me go on this mission, Jiraiya-Sama," Taylor thanked.

"No problem," Jiraiya told her. "Now, I believe that's your team out there in the window. Go on."

"Hai!" she let go and bowed. "I'm gonna bring Daddy back and beat up those assholes who dared to challenge me!"

"That's the spirit!" Jiraiya grinned.

"That's my girl!" Sakumo grinned.

Taylor gave them both a thumbs up and ran out. Jiraiya glanced at Sakumo.

"So, care to tell me why you're 'retired'?" Jiraiya asked.

"I guess I have no choice," Sakumo chuckled. "Sit down, I'll tell you everything."

"This'll be interesting," Jiraiya grumbled, sitting down.

"Oh yeah, you'll be intrigued," Sakumo sighed. "And yes..." he sat down as well. "It involves Father, my team captain, your mother and our uncle."

"Dad?"

"Yes," Sakumo nodded. "Taylor was twelve at the time, almost thirteen when she found herself over forty years into my past..."

Jiraiya sat quietly, interested in the story. He was about six when their otousan died, and he enjoyed hearing stories about him, although Sakumo rarely ever had stories of their otousan. This was one of few stories his big brother had, and this involved the youngest Hatake. It had to be an interesting story if Taylor was involved.

.

Taylor stepped out onto the porch of her house and closed the door behind her and Michiko flew to her and instinctively, Taylor held out her arm so Michiko could stand on it. Michiko perched herself on the youngest Hatake's arm and Taylor gazed out at her teammates.

"Good afternoon," she greeted in a low voice and with a determined smile. "You all must be wondering what the hell our mission is."

Her teammates all nodded.

"It sounded urgent," Kaede said.

"Is everything alright?" Jakobe asked.

Taylor frowned and the look in her eyes went distant. "No..." she sighed. "That mission we wanted to go on once there was enough evidence pointing at the Gōmon group was given to my father." Her ice-blue eyes peered at them. "He went and now is in deep trouble and my Uncle Jiraiya persuaded Tsunade to let us go. Our mission?" Taylor gave a determined look again, "Save my father and kill Gōmon Akemi and bring the rest of her sheep for trial."

"Your father was captured?" Haruki asked.

Taylor gave a wry nod, "Correct. His summon was out so once he found out he was captured, he came back for help and he was the one to suggest our help."

Everyone fell silent, feeling bad that it happened.

"Don't feel bad," Taylor sensed their concern. "All shinobi get captured at least once in their career. Many escape with or without help."

"Still, that sucks," Jakobe pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Yeah," Kaede and Haruki agreed.

"Thank you guys for your concern though," Taylor smiled. "So, are we ready?"

"Yeah," everyone nodded.

"Well then, _ikuzo!_" Taylor's voice, for a moment, sounded like a man's. It was only the way she said 'ikuzo' that gave her voice a more man-ish tone.

"Hai!" everyone nodded and Taylor began leading the way.

.

Meanwhile, in a basement in a monster-building in the northern mountains of the Wind, Kakashi found himself slowly waking up. His mind was foggy, and he was trying to figure out what had happened. He opened both of his eyes and his vision was unfocused. Kakashi made a soft grunt as his mind slowly cleared and the pain in his forehead grew more vivid. _Damn_, he thought. _What the hell happened?_ He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. This time, his eyes focused. _Where...am I? _The shinobi tried to move his his hands, but with no luck. Then, he realized his hands were tied and he cursed under his breath. _Chikushō_!

He scowled behind his torn mask. This was just great. He was captured and he felt as if someone forced alcohol down his throat. After all, he could taste it in his mouth still. How did that even happen? Hell if he know!

"Ugh," he groaned. _My head feels like it's gonna explode_, he thought tiredly. _How did I get drunk?_ Kakashi swallowed and looked around.

The room was dark, which could explain why his eyes weren't hurting all that much. No light, no light-sensitivity. Must be a dungeon or something.

"Ah, so you're finally awake..." came a female voice. "Are you willing to tell me where Mr. Kobayashi and Miss Hatake are?"

Kakashi looked up and could barely make out facial features, but he could see long, brown hair and the outlines of a man's kimono worn in a more feminine way.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want with my daughter and my step son?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want with them," the woman crouched down beside Kakashi and she pulled down his mask. "And you're in the presence of Gōmon Akemi. I wouldn't dare do anything to offend me, master."

A chill ran down Kakashi's spine. This woman seemed to have a thing for charming men, but the Hatake was not about to fall for it.

"I-I'm not your master," he stammered.

"Would you rather call me master?"

"N—"

"Tell me, handsome boy, what's your kid like? I'd like to learn a bit about her before I find her and kill her."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, I can kill you at any moment," the woman whispered seductively.

Kakashi scowled, "Please don't get any closer."

"Why? Claustrophobic?"

"No," the shinobi said. "Just...uncomfortable."

"Will you talk about your daughter?"

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. He had to do it whether he wanted to or not

"Sure," he said. "As long as you don't mind stories."

"I like stories."

"Alright..." Kakashi sighed. He was a good liar. Perhaps he could make up a few about his daughter or tell about how she was when she was little. Anything to keep himself alive a little longer. Hopefully, Yamato-Kun could save him before Akemi decided to kill him.

He could only hope that he wouldn't be forced to have sex or tell where they lived. He sighed.

"I'm not feeling all that well, may I have some time to think first?" he asked.

Akemi nodded, "I have to eat my lunch anyways and get a bath. I should've done that first..." she shrugged. "Fine, you get three hours to recover and think about your story and to think about telling me the truth about her whereabouts."

"Thank you," Kakashi thanked.

.

.


	14. Ponder Your Thoughts

Taylor

**テイラー**

.

.

**_Chapter Fifteen  
_**Ponder Your Thoughts

.

.

Taylor looked around as they headed west towards the Wind. They knew they weren't going to make it into the Wind that night, let alone the small country beside it, so Taylor was trying to remember any inns in the direction they were going in. She glanced up at the still-cloudy sky and thought.

"Anyone know of a hotel or an inn on the path we're headed?" she asked.

"I've headed west before," Jakobe said. "There was a nice one maybe three hours away. The Amagi Inn, if I recall correctly."

"Amagi...Inn...?" Taylor repeated. "Sounds nice."

"It is," Jakobe said. "Hot springs for relaxation — I think that we all should take advantage of that so we're ready for any attacks."

"Yeah," Haruki nodded. "So that we're calm."

"That's perhaps a good idea," Taylor agreed.

"You can't afford to be stressed out in a battle," Kaede remembered. "That would do us no good whatsoever."

"Yeah," Haruki agreed.

"So..then it's settled? Amagi Inn?" Taylor wondered.

"Hell yeah," Jakobe nodded.

"Alright... I take it...you know the way?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," Jakobe nodded.

"Would you be so kind as to lead us there?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, Captain," Jakobe began leading the way to the Amagi Inn.

Everyone followed Jakobe to the Inn. It would be almost dark by the time they got there.

.

Sakumo concluded his long story within about two hours. The story included when Taylor was sent into the past and when his team captain was sent into their present.

"Taylor came back from the past, already hurt, and she used a jutsu that Kakashi created to fix any holes in the fabric of space. Unfortunately, Kakashi did not warn her that it would use up a lot of chakra," Sakumo chuckled. "Typical Kakashi...I think that was on time that it wasn't entirely her fault she lost a lot of her chakra like that. I told Kakashi that we were blaming him for her losing a majority of her chakra at that time. He hadn't warned her at all."

Jiraiya chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, that seems about right," he agreed.

Sakumo chucked as well and sighed, "You know, when we'd gotten Taylor back after her first trip into the past, we refused to let her out for a month and she did not like being confined to her bed. After her second trip, she stayed in bed for about 3 weeks without complaint. She'd lost a little bit of chakra a few days before and she'd nearly drowned so your mother kept her in the hospital for as long as she could and made sure that she was the only one who could check on her..." Sakumo smiled and tried to remember his stepmother. "She seemed pretty nice from what I remember. I also think that she loved Taylor in a way...I wonder if my mother would've loved Taylor as much as Dad and Kano..."

"I'm sure she would've. I mean, she loved you right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah," Sakumo nodded. "From what I remember, my mother was a caring person and heck, she loved father so that counts for something..." Sakumo smiled. "Yeah...now that I think about it, my mother would most definitely have loved Taylor."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah."

They fell silent for a few minutes, then Jiraiya sighed.

"I should go now," he said. "I've been living out in the Land of Toads again like I'd been for a few years before Hiruzen died. I just came by, originally, to say hi..." Jiraiya smiled. "It was nice seeing you, Ani."

"You too, Jiraiya," Sakumo smiled. "I know, I'm boring."

"You're not boring, Sakumo-San," Jiraiya stood up. He paused, "Oh, Sakumo. Weird question. You think Kakashi's forgiven me for bringing Taylor to the hot springs?"

Sakumo stood up, "Uh..." he chuckled. "Prolly no. I mean, you allowed her to watch women get undressed and she then later wandered off and almost so a man's parts. I don't think Kakashi would ever forgive you for that."

"Hey, I covered her eyes before she could see it," Jiraiya grumbled.

"You still allowed her to watch a women get naked," Sakumo said.

"She had boobs of her own by the time she was nine," Jiraiya argued. "And she was ten when it happened."

"Too young to look at someone else naked," Sakumo grumbled. "Go, before I kill you again myself."

"Okay," Jiraiya sighed. "Gomen..." He bowed.

Sakumo smiled, "Still the same old Jiraiya I know. Take care and please stop by a little more often."

"I'll try," Jiraiya smiled and headed to the front door.

"Be safe..." Sakumo told Jiraiya.

"I will, Ani," Jiraiya responded, slipping his getas on and then opening the door.

Before he could step outside, he saw a kid with white, shoulder-length hair and ice-blue eyes like Taylor's.

"Uh..." Jiraiya looked at Sakumo."

"Mitsuho," Sakumo was startled. "Uhm, let him in."

Jiraiya nodded and stepped outside, allowing Mitsuho in. Mitsuho walked in and then Jiraiya left and closed the door behind him, although he was curious as to who the kid was. Sakumo folded his arms across his chest in curiousity.

"Mitsuho? What's up, kid?" Sakumo asked.

"I came to check on Taylor."

"She's not here at the moment and you know she doesn't want you to check on her all the time like this."

"She doesn't want me to check up on her either which way," Mitsuho rolled his eyes. "And where is she? She wasn't at Intel or anywhere in the village."

"She's...on a mission," Sakumo spoke with caution. "Possibly a long one."

"Oh?" Mitsuho put his hands on his waist. "What's her mission?"

"Northern Wind," Sakumo stated.

"Northern Wind," Mitsuho repeated.

"Northern Wind,"" Sakumo verified.

"That sounds suspicious," Mitsuho frowned. "Is she going to the Azurano area in the north or the mountains?"

"Azurano," Sakumo narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe you," Mitsuho told him bluntly. "She's heading to the mountains, ain't she?"

"I never said that," Sakumo shook his head.

"Your posture and tone says otherwise," Mitsuho said. "She went after Kakashi, didn't she?"

"She went because he's in danger and she was the only one who could evade the Gōmon's tactics," Sakumo explained.

"But she'll get hurt!" Mitsuho exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she'll save her father in the process," Sakumo said. "Your _imouto_ is willing to put herself in harm's way to save her father and her teammates, which is usually why she's come home seriously injured many times."

Mitsuho clenched his hands, "I have to find her and help her."

"Why?" Sakumo wondered.

"Because, I'm her big brother!" Mitsuho exclaimed. "That's why. You of all people should understand wanting to protect your little sibling."

"I do, but I never followed Jiraiya on his missions once he was a genin," Sakumo explained. "I knew even if he was five that he was okay in the company of his teammates and his sensei, who of course was Hiruzen-Sama."

Mitsuho frowned.

"I know, you want to protect her —"

"I'm going," Mitsuho said.

"Don't."

"I will," Mitsuho proclaimed. "And you can't stop me."

Angrily, Mitsuho turned around and began to storm off.

"You don't want to do this," Sakumo warned. "Taylor will be pi— "

"I don't care if she gets pissed," Mitsuho interrupted. "She's my sister and if Gōmon catches her...I don't know...It'd be my fault."

Mitsuho stormed out and followed Taylor's scent trail. Sakumo let out an annoyed hugg.

"Damn it," he cursed. "I'm sorry, Taylor...I tried..."

He looked out the window and sighed going to sit on the couch. All he could do was hope to the gods they would all be safe. His granddaughter and his son especially.

.

Kakashi quietly sat still, contemplating how to get out and escape the tower. From what he could see, there was only one door and he was bound by chakra threads...perhaps he really did need someone to save him. He glanced down. Even if there was a remote chance he could escape, he still had the labyrinths to go through and they were beyond confusing. Deciding he wasn't going to escape by himself, Kakashi tried to figure out how he was caught. He was walking through the labyrinth with a couple of jounin he managed to scrounge up and they were ambushed and somehow, Kakashi hasn't sensed their presences until it was too late. It was a long fight, but in the end all three jounin he'd brought along were murdered harshly and then he was taken. At this point, he was alone.

He tried to remember how the alcohol was shoved down his throat, but he couldn't. He must've already been passed out. _Careless_, he thought. _I should've been able to avoid a situation like this. _He sighed heavily and the door opened. He glanced up and there was light this time. and he could seen the woman's face. She had round, baby blue eyes and had pale skin and a narrow jaw. Her eyebrows were thin and her lips were full and painted blood red with lipstick. Of course, he hair was a dirty blonde color. Though this was the same woman, she wore another kimono. To Kakashi, it looked like a pretty slutty kimono which matched her slutty personality. The woman pursed her lips and then smiled.

"Hello, handsome," she greeted. "Would you like some water?"

Kakashi frowned, "How do I know you didn't poison it?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've done so by now," the woman said. "besides, I gotta keep you alive in case you tell me where your precious child is. Then, I will bring her here and have her brutally raped in front of you. I'd sent you both home so you could live with the nightmare of knowing you could never have stopped it."

Kakashi shook his head, "That's bullshit. Why would I give up her location with what you just told me?"

"Ah, good question," Akemi smiled. "You see, it'd only happen if she refused to bring someone back. If she is smart enough, she'd do it."

"She doesn't even know how to bring someone back to life!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I swear on my wife's grave that she doesn't know how."

"Oh, your wife? You mean that bitch who left you all alone with your father to raise your daughter? Some wife and some mother she was. Pity she's the mother of your daughter."

Kakashi frowned, "So what? My daughter is still my daughter. I still love her."

"You love her? If you value your child so much, why didn't you spend more time with her when she was little? From what my Leaf sources had told me, you'd been on many missions when she was just a year old and till she was seven."

"B-Because...I was doing my duty to protect her and make the world safer," Kakashi stammered his answer. "I did it for her."

"Right..." Akemi didn't really understand how that worked. "Here's your water." She opened it. "Open your mouth."

Kakashi saw no point in arguing so he did what he was told and opened his mouth. Akemi poured the water down his throat and he swallowed.

"Good boy," she praised.

Kakashi huffed and sighed.

"Why are you a part of this group?" Kakashi asked. "If...I may ask."

"I was the only one my father could leave this place to. I, personally, don't really like it as much as he did, but sometimes it gets entertaining. Honestly, I prefer gardening to this but oh well. Once I saw the men for this group, I knew they were all too hopeless and pathetic to run this so I did it for my father. Gardening is a side job at this point."

"...oh..."

"I know, someone as cruel and heartless as I am enjoys gardening? It's strange...Oh well," she shrugged. "I'm leaving you alone for a few more hours, prolly again over night. I have some unforeseen circumstances to attend to. I'll be back eventually." Akemi bowed and left Kakashi in total darkness again.

Kakashi looked down. _Am I really bad father?_ he wondered. _I went on those missions to protect Taylor and make the world safer for her. I suppose I didn't do a good enough job of that..._ He glanced up._ Dad, Taylor...do you guys think I am a good father?_

He could hear Taylor tell him he was, but did she really think that? Hopefully, he would live long enough to find out.

.

It was early evening by the time Team Taylor made it to the Amagi Inn. Jakobe got them a room and they set up for the night, and took advantage of the hot springs. After they got out of the hot springs, they went back to their room and they all got dressed in comfortable clothes, except Kaede, who planned to go out to find food for them. Taylor sat on her futon and she combed her hair out with a red cherry blossom-patterned comb Kaede bought for her. Kaede looked at menus for nearby restaurants and she pulled one out for a grill and sushi bar.

"How about I order from here?" Kaede asked. "It's a grill and sushi bar."

"That's fine," Taylor nodded.

"I could totally use some sushi," Jakobe grinned.

"Ooh! What's on the menu?" Haruki asked.

"Here," Kaede handed it to him. "You guys look."

"I call dibs on teriyaki steak," Taylor proclaimed. "And California rolls."

"Oooh, I love teriyaki salmon," Haruki grinned.

"I just want some udon soup," Jakobe mumbled. "And sushi. I don't care what kind, just something sushi."

"Okay," Kaede wrote down everything they wanted. "Everyone is chipping in, right?"

"Yeah," everyone nodded.

"Good, because I only have ¥3000," she chuckled wryly. "And it's prolly gonna be ¥10000."

"I can spare ¥4000 yen," Taylor said.

"I can spare ¥2000 yen," Jakobe said.

"And we're at ¥9000 so all I have to add in is ¥1000," Haruki said.

"Okay, then I think we're good," Kaede smiled.

"Awesome," Taylor grinned.

Taylor laid back on her futon and put her arms behind her head. Kaede stood up with the list and said, "I'll go get our food. I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

"Okay," everyone nodded.

Kaede bowed and left. Taylor stared up at the ceiling and sighed, _I hope he's okay_, she thought. _Daddy, please be okay._

Haruki looked at Taylor, "Are you okay, Teirā-San?"

Taylor looked back, "I'm...I'm just worried."

"That's understandable," Haruki nodded.

"How close are you to your father, if I may ask?" Jakobe asked.

"I'm a daddy's little princess if that says anything," Taylor grinned. "Perhaps 'princess' isn't quite the term for me but it's how the saying goes."

"Wow, really?" Jakobe asked.

"Yeah. And I enjoy hanging out with my father," she said. "And he tries as best as he can to have time for me, which has been a lot since I was seven."

"Why didn't he have more time before that?" Haruki asked.

"Because, he had long missions to go on. Uh...Sandaime-Sama sometimes could have another jounin do a certain mission because my dad is the copy ninja so he's one of the best shinobi out there...having a really great shinobi for a mission is..." she shook her head. "Good? Oh...I don't know." She exhaled heavily "But once he had a genin team, he had more time since he couldn't go on many B-Rank missions. Plus...not even half a year later...Hiruzen-Sama did die and Tsunade became Hokage and she felt extra missions was unnecessary since he was a father..."

She sighe, "Enough questions. Yes, my father and I are very close. That's all you guys need to know."

"Sorry," Jakobe and Haruki apologized.

"It's okay..."

Thirty minutes passed and Kaede came into the room with food and an extra, unwelcome surprise. She opened the door and walked in with the food and she sat it down on the table.

"So, I was walking out of the shop with our food when I saw someone dart out in front of me and I grabbed his hand and stopped him, having a feeling about who he was." Kaede gestured at the door and a man stepped out. "Was your brother invited to this mission?"

"Huh?" Taylor tapped her bad ear stupidly and looked and suddenly, fury built up inside. "Mitsuho?!" she stood up quickly, furious by his presence.

Mitsuho winced, having practically heard the extra exclamation points and question marks in her voice. Well, he knew he was in deep crap for this one. It was bound to happen anyhow.

Taylor blinked with disbelief, "You did not."

"I did."

"Damned fool. _Mattaku no baka_!" she walked over and slapped him hard. He retaliated against the pain and rubbed his cheek gingerly. _Well, I deserved that, I give her that,_ he thought.

"What in the hell were you thinking, you idiot?!" she exclaimed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. "And had an extra hand."

"Why do you have to worry so damn much about me?" she asked. "You're always concerned for me, ever since we formally met. Odd, considering you never cared before that."

"I did care!" Mitsuho exclaimed. "But Mom didn't want me any where near you until she could come back."

"And she didn't! She died on my freaking birthday on that godforsaken island. Why bother trying to care about me now?

"Because, I don't have mom to hold me back," Mitsuho argued. "I'm coming on this mission and you're not gonna stop me."

"Fine, whatever," Taylor threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm not in the freaking mood for this shit." She walked over to Kaede and got her food. "But, you're getting your own damn food."

Mitsuho shrugged and turned around.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch," he said.

"Whatever."

He walked away, then paused. "You know, you should ask yourself the same question, imouto-chan. Why are you always so damn worried about Kakashi and Sakumo?" He continued and sat down on the couch.

Taylor felt her heart race with frustration, _you wouldn't understand.__  
_

"Senpai," Kaede shook her head with disapproval. "Mitsuho, it's okay, you can have some of my food. I'm on a diet, so it's okay."

Mitsuho looked.

"Are you sure?"

"I can make Miss Grumpy Pants eat on her futon," Kaede said.

"I'm not grumpy," Taylor grumbled. "I just don't like him."

"Tough. You need to get along with him for this mission."

"Fine, whatever," Taylor took her food to her futon and she sat down. "Go eat, Mitsuho."

"Alright," Mitsuho got up and walked over to the other three and sat down. Taylor sighed and ate.

After they ate, they got comfortable and tried to sleep. Taylor stared at the ceiling and sighed. She worried about her father and grandfather because she loved them and cared a lot about them. Were those Mitsuho's reasons for worrying about her? She fell asleep to that question.

.

_It was not even a week after Taylor was born that word had spread about Kakashi having a kid and Setsuna's death. A few jounin at a bar gossiped about it._

_"Hey, did you guys know Kakashi knocked up a girl three years older than him?" a jounin with black bowl-cut hair asked. "Now he's got a kid." _

_"A kid?" another with dark blue hair asked._

_"A girl," the first replied._

_"I heard the chick he did had died in childbirth. Pretty sad. I hope he's okay," another jounin with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail had said._

_"Ah, this is Kakashi. The last emotion he'd express would be sadness," the first jounin grinned stupidly._

_"I dunno," the blonde man said. "Once you're a father, you express emotions you'd rarely expressed before that. Everyone remember me before Ino?"_

_"Yeah," both the first and second jounin, and a third one, nodded._

_"Oh shit, on the topic of Kakashi, I hear Sakumo is alive," another jounin, tall and intimidating, said._

_"Really, Ibiki?" everyone looked at him._

_"Yeah," Ibiki nodded. "I saw him walking with Kakashi three days ago."_

_"Man, how is that possible?" the first jounin asked._

_"I dunno," Ibiki shrugged. "But it's awesome because he was the student of my grandfather."_

_The other jounin stared at the tall shinobi and shook their heads. Suddenly, out of thin air, Kakashi appeared in the bar behind the first jounin._

_"What are you guys talking about?" the new father was curious. He put his hands on his waist and looked at the first jounin in curiousity. _

_"N-Nothing," the jounin ran his fingers through his black hair._

_"Hey Kakashi, did we see you with your father the other day?"_

_"Most likely," Kakashi nodded. "Uhm..." he looked down awkwardly. "How do I even explain it? I barely even know how it happened..." he shook his head. "All I know is that he was alive when I came home for a few minutes to check on Setsuna and neither her nor my father could explain how it happened that he's alive after thirteen years."_

_"Damn," everyone said._

_"Yeah..." Kakashi hung his head. "But...yeah...my dad is alive..." he sighed. "Since he's here, I'm trying to forgive him. After all, Taylor deserves to know her grandfather."_

_"Taylor? You named your kid Taylor?"_

_"Yes Guy," Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Her mother wanted it."_

_"Man Guy, don't be joking other people's names. After all, your name is Might Guy," the blonde said._

_"Thank you, Inoichi-San," Kakashi thanked him. "Exactly."_

_Inoichi nodded, "We all have odd names."_

_"Yeah..." Kakashi nodded. "After all, I got named 'scarecrow'."_

_"Aw, but that's a cool name," Guy said. "Besides, it's fitting for you."_

_"It definitely does," the blue-haired jounin chimed in._

_"Enough talk about names. We should congratulate Kakashi," Inoichi said, ordering the Copy Ninja a shot of saké. The bartender poured a shot of saké for Kakashi and handed it to Inoichi, who handed it to Kakashi. "Have a shot. You'll thank me later," he grinned. "Children will make you want to do so."_

_"My rival over there makes me want to take a shot..." Kakashi joked, drinking the shot of saké._

_"Hey now!" Guy hung his head._

_Kakashi put the shot glass down and shrugged, "Would you rather me lie?"_

_"...No..."_

_"Good..." Kakashi sighed. "I should prolly go. See you all later." _

_"See you later, Kakashi," Guy grinned. "You owe me a rematch from six months ago."_

_"Whatever," Kakashi disappeared._

_The jounin were all quiet as they finished their night. By midnight, they all had left._

.

Taylor woke up early, around five in the morning, and she couldn't fall back asleep so she got up and decided to take advantage of the hot springs one last time. She grabbed a nice and clean robe robe and headed out to the hot springs. She was silent and when she got there, she read the times. It was open all day and all night. Taylor wondered if it was because many of the guests there were shinobi. Well, it was a good question. She shrugged and walked in, going to the locker room and she got undressed. It was silent at the hot springs. Perhaps it was because she was there at five in the morning. Usually, things were quiet at that time no matter where you go.

She slipped into her robe and walked out for a dip in the hot water. She walked over to the edge and slipped out of her robe, then walked in. Her foot hit the water and Taylor felt herself smile. The hot water felt pleasant and she continued in. Once she was completely in, she laid against the wall and rested her eyes. It was quiet, just how she liked it. She tapped her bad ear. She noticed how it was slowly getting better. Not fast enough though. Her hearing had been coming back for awhile, but it still wasn't 100%, which drove her insane (as if she wasn't already insane enough), which was why she tapped her ear on occasion. It was a little comforting to do so. Sighing, she began thinking about her brother.

_Mitsuho doesn't care that much about me, right?_ she wondered. _He couldn't. I mean, he's only known me for like...three months...Why should he care a lot about someone you'd just met...weirdo._

"Taylor?"

Startled, she jumped a little and then was afraid to turned around. The voice belonged to a man's, which was bad new since men weren't allowed in the women's hot springs. Suddenly, a hand came in beside her, holding her robe.

"You need something?"

She snatched it out of the man's hand and slipped into it, still in the water. She tied the belt and then she turned around. Of course it was her brother and she was stuck between shouting at him or just asking what was his reason for being there. Taylor decided on the latter.

"What are you doing in the woman's hot springs?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"I saw you leave. I just wanted to..." he paused.

"See if I'm okay?" Taylor scoffed. "You always ask if I'm okay. If you're so interested, yes, I'm fine."

"Good."

"Leave. Please."

"No," Mitsuho shook his head. "Did you think your own question through?"

"Maybe," Taylor blinked an angry glare at him.

"Why do you care so much about Kakashi and Sakumo?"

"Because I love them. They're my family, why else?"

"Hey! Guess what? That's why I care about you."

"You hardly even know me," Taylor pointed out.

"So? That didn't stop Romeo from falling in love with Juliet," Mitsuho argued.

"Seriously?" Taylor gave a look of disbelief. "That was a terrible example!"

"Only one I've got," Mitsuho shrugged.

"Well, it was a bad one," Taylor groaned. "You're a bloody idiot for coming in here, I hope you realize that."

"I know."

"Good, then get the hell out of here before you get caught."

"Sorry," Mitsuho sighed heavily.

"You'd better be sorry," Taylor grumbled. "Go, before you're caught."

"Y-Yeah..." he bowed awkwardly and left.

Taylor sighed and childishly puffed out her cheeks. Then, she dunked her head underwater and thought for a few seconds, then lifted her head. _I should get back to my team_, she thought._ If they're all awake, then they are prolly worried about me by now. _She rose out of the water and climbed out. _But man, that felt so good. I need to go to the hot springs more often. _She walked to the locker room and switched back into her uniform. She hung up the bathrobe and hoped no one would notice how soaked and wet it was. Then, she left quickly. Without a word, she walked down the hall and to the stairs. She glanced around and headed up the stairs to the second floor their room was. She quietly pondered as she walked and when she got to her room, she opened the door and walked inside. Everyone was up and eating leftovers so Taylor decided to join them for breakfast. She grabbed her leftovers and heated them up, then she sat down beside Haruki and she began eating. Kaede, Jakobe and Haruki all kept an eye on her, just to make sure she wouldn't yell at Mitsuho. Fortunately, they didn't have to worry about it because she kept her mouth shut, and at this point that was a good idea.

After breakfast, everyone got into their gear and prepared to hopefully cross into the northeastern Wind. Hopefully, they'd get that far in a day. No time could be wasted to rescue Kakashi. Once everyone was ready, they left the Inn and proceeded west.

.

.


	15. I Know I Have Been Foolish, Lass

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**_Chapter Sixteen  
_**I Know I Have Been Foolish, Lass

.

.

_Getsuyoubi — First night_, Taylor had written the night before. _Mission to the northeast Wind has commenced. This mission will be hard, especially since in a way, it's an S Class mission. What's even worse...I'm rescuing Daddy from Gōmon! I'm nervous, obviously. I'm nervous because I know I'm going to be asked to bring someone back to the dead in order to save him but...I don't even have that ability! I was never taught how to heal or bring someone back to life, just to injure and kill (Although I have always dreaded and hated the killing part. Always makes me feel awful when I kill someone.) I hope they can be a little understanding. I mean, you're not exactly born able to heal. You're born to be able to learn quickly how to heal, at least that's what I've gathered from my brother about the supposed curse. Should I ask him more about it? I dunno, but he forced himself on the mission. That pissed me off (and still does). Why does he even want to be on this mission? Doesn't he have better things to do?_

She looked at her journal during lunch the second day. She glanced over previous pages, viewing the one from almost two years ago. The one where she was bringing Dalzen home. She bit into her granola bar sadly.

"Has it been that long?" Taylor asked herself as she looked at the first entry. "...It has..."

"Huh?" Haruki glanced over her shoulder.

"It's been almost two years since my great-granduncle was thrown into our time. Oh...I miss him, even if his sense of humor needed work. He at least put up with me...it's terrible how he died too," Taylor glanced up at the cloudy sky. "Then again, my great-grandfather had a pretty bad death — lung cancer, last stage if I recall correctly. Painful. So was my biological great-granduncle's death. He was killed by a shinobi in battle." She rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Haruki asked.

"N-Nothing," a tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "Just...when I saw my grandpa last time, I had looked into his eyes and I saw so much pain. I don't like seeing people close to me suffer. He had suffered for so long for thirty years, give or take...his suffering ended, but in of course a painful way. So painful. Cancer, last stage? Terminal and excruciatingly painful." She shook her head. "I'm rambling again."

"How did your non-biological uncle die?" Haruki asked. "I-If I may."

Taylor shook her head slowly like she didn't want to continue, "I hate talking about death...I'm sorry, just my great-grandfather's death always bothers me, knowing he suffered great pain until the very end. He didn't deserve it... He was a good person...even though most people wouldn't even say that about him."

Taylor apologized again, "I'm sorry. I think about them a lot and the last time I had seen Kousa...just, I can't forget the look of pain in his warm grey eyes."

"I could only imagine," Haruki tried to empathize.

Taylor sighed, "It doesn't help that I am, unfortunately, empathetic."

"You're empathetic?" Kaede looked up surprised.

"Yeah?" Taylor looked at her teammates and brother. "Why are you guys surprised?"

"Dunno," Kaede shrugged. "I just never took you for one."

"I try not to show it in front of people," Taylor said. "It's a weakness...a very bad one at that, at least that's my opinion of it."

"You didn't show any empathy to Mom, did you?" Mitsuho asked.

"Hell no," Taylor shook her head. "No mother should leave her children behind like that. I can't believe I freaked out when she was dying and tried to get her to come home. I regret even doing that..."

"You wanted to try and fix things," Haruki suggested a reason as to why.

"How? The damage had already been done," Taylor kicked a pebble by her foot as she stopped walking and crouched down. Everyone stopped and watched as she took her backpack off and set it in front of her. Silently, she unclasped the top of the bag and she set her journal back inside. She clasped the top closed and stood up, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Let's continue on without talking about my mother. I wish not to talk about her. All she did was cause pain. I wish she really did die giving birth to me, at least it'd be legitimate."

Everyone fell silent as soon as she said that last sentence. The four of them looked at each other as Taylor walked off.

"Daaaaamn," they all murmured their surprised curse word.

"That's harsh, even for her," Jakobe whispered.

"No kidding," Kaede agreed.

"You can say that again," Haruki nodded.

Mitsuho looked down sadly as they began walking again.

Just like how her great-granduncle taught her, she began humming to cool herself down. For her, it was an odd tune to try to hum and sing, but she felt like trying, though it would never sound as awesome coming from her than if it had come from her great-granduncle.

_Don't be angry with me, son, I know I drove you from my door.  
I know that I have been foolish, lad, I've repented o'er and o'er._

She paused and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Those two lines seemed to send an odd message, but Taylor couldn't figure it out. She'd have to see the lyrics to probably get it. _Hmm_...she shrugged and continued onward to the west.

.

Sakumo tended to his wheat like usual that morning and by lunchtime, he was inside the house in the nice A/C fixing lunch. He looked down sadly and ran his fingers through his thick silver hair. He wished he could be of assistance to his granddaughter in finding Kakashi, but was it worth getting into trouble for? He glanced out the kitchen window and watched as the clear blue sky grey grey with clouds. The wind began to pick up and he could hear Taylor's windchimes cling together to make a pleasing sound. Would he be able to do it? He smelled the soup and tasted it. That's done. The scent definitely cleared out his sinuses. Maybe too much spice, but it was edible. He fixed himself a bow of his soup and thought about trying to go to help his granddaughter. The thought of it was too tempting to push away. He was the White Fang of Konoha, after all. It was, of course, his duty to help and protect. But...he's retired, a veteran at that point. But if he had to go help Taylor bring back Kakashi, could he possibly do it?

Sakumo knew he could. After all, he was the White Fang. But did Taylor need the help now? He should try to catch up with her. Maybe at the same time, he could stop Taylor from bickering with her half-brother or even trying to kill him. Sakumo sipped his hot soup and sighed. He was conflicted on whether or not to go help his granddaughter or not. He should but at the same time he shouldn't. He decided not to go. When he finished eating, he stood up and placed the bowl in the sink and he filled a container with the rest of the soup and stuck it in the fridge. Taylor would want him to defend his land just in case a Gōmon shinobi decided to find her there. Taylor's wish was usually Sakumo's command. He wouldn't want to upset her by going to help her when he knows he's not supposed to do so. Sighing, he went to his room and grabbed the amethyst pendulum that Taylor made for him and he clutched it in his hands. _Please stay safe, sweetheart. I will protect this land for you, I promise._

After a few moments lost in thought, he snapped out of it and he placed the pendulum back on his desk. If someone was going to attack, then he had to be there. He just hoped he knew what he was doing.

.

_Kayoubi — Second night. _Her ice-blue eyes gazed up into the fire Mitsuho made. The fire crackled softly and provided a soft orange light for her to write by. For a few moments, she stared at the fire, listening intently to the crackling sound and the chirping insects and thought about what to write. Not even thinking, she allowed her hand to put words onto the page._ No one has dared to attack us, at least for now. I'm concerned about Daddy, still. Of course I'm concerned about him, he's my dad. I dunno what I'd do if he was killed by Gōmon. _A lump formed in her throat. _Daddy's fine. He wouldn't let himself die. Besides, he's all part of their plan to bring me there or to come find me. Without him, how can they get me?_ She made a valid point to herself. _I hope Grandpa is okay too...I hope if anyone comes looking for me that he can defend himself. Oh, what am I saying? He's the White Fang! Of course he can defend himself. Duh..._ She sighed. _Well, I hope I can get to Daddy and get away with him without being noticed. But that's like for days away...give or take. _

Taylor slapped a seal on her notebook and shoved it into her bag. _I'm such a jerk_, she suddenly thought. _For talking to Mitsuho like that yesterday and for saying what I did about Mom in front of him. I should apologize to him..._ Taylor stood up and stumbled over to Mitsuho on numb feet and once behind him, she tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a total asshole to you," she said. "Like, ever since we formally met."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Taylor put her hands on her hips. "That's all you have to say? Oh?"

MItsuho fell silent as he gently dusted off his leather book. He inhaled deeply and looked back at his little sister.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked.

"Yes," Taylor nodded. "About Mom?" Yes. I mean that. I wish she really had died in childbirth with me. At least there would've not been any secrets kept from Dad and I. At least it'd be a legit reason to not see me."

Mitsuho nodded.

"I wish I'd never been born," he admitted. "All of these years, I had to hide in fear of my power being abused.

"That had to suck," Taylor murmured.

"It did."

"She hurt my dad," Taylor stated. "She used my grandpa. Those are unforgivable crimes in my book."

"I'm sorry she did that," Mitsuho apologized.

"Don't apologize," Taylor motioned her hand in a, "Don't do that" motion.

"Why not?"

"Don't apologize on her behalf," Taylor said. "You didn't do it, she did. But there's nothing she can do to make it up to me or my father so just forget about it."

"Alright...if you say so..."

"I'm sorry if I'm harsh towards you," Taylor said. "I'm not used to a monkey on my back."

"A monkey on your back?" Mitsuho scoffed, but he cracked a smile.

"What else do I call someone who doesn't leave me alone?" Taylor smiled back.

"Gee, sorry," Mitsuho apologized. "I like being sure you're okay after that whole situation."

"I've been through worse. After all, I time traveled twice back into my grandfather's past and I was stuck there the first time," Taylor shrugged. "I was scared when I was stuck because I thought no one would be able to find me."

"But you were found."

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "But had I not had a ghost that had been in the timeline where I could've died, I prolly wouldn't have been found until Nidai came up with something, which I found out he had finally come up with a jutsu for time about six months later. I'm so glad I was found before that. I dunno how much more time without me my dad could've gone before he was put in a psych ward." She grinned.

"Right," Mitsuho nodded.

"Now, let's go to bed," she suggested. "We need to rest up for tomorrow. We'll be crossing into the next country and if we're lucky, we'll cross into the Wind tomorrow by nightfall. Hopefully, we're not ambushed."

"Yeah," Mitsuho nodded again. "Good plan."

Taylor smiled and walked back to her sleeping bag. Mitsuho put out the fire and decided to stand guard for the camp. Everyone laid down and went to sleep. Taylor stared up at the stars and listened to the bugs chirping. It took awhile for her to fall asleep and finally, she fell asleep to the sound of the bugs chirping and an owl hooting in the distance. The night was a long one, and thankfully no one woke up from a nightmare, much to Mitsuho's relief.

.

Sakumo was in his own nightmare. He laid down on his bed at nine in the evening and found himself hardly able to sleep. Sakumo opened his eyes at nine-forty to see the time. Nine-forty. He groaned and glanced up at the ceiling in irritation. _Why can't I sleep?_ he wondered. He flipped over onto his other side and thought. He was worried for his son and his granddaughter's sakes. He worried Kakashi would be hurt and he worried Taylor would get in the way of Kakashi being hurt and she gets even more hurt than him. Or worse, Gōmon captures her and beats her senseless and she's unable to defend herself. Sakumo frowned. She knew better than to allow it to happened, but so did Kakashi. Shit happens, of course, but still. Was she really going to be safe on this mission?

Of course she was. She had four teammates to try and keep her safe. But Sakumo still feared for her safety. Of course, this was Sakumo. He was a father and he was a grandfather. Of course he's concerned for his child and grandchild. Sakumo ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. THe eldest Hatake needed to stop worrying so much about them. But he couldn't help it. He sighed. _Stop worrying. They are both adults, they can take care of themselves. _ Sakumo shook his head. Taylor had been an adult for barely four months. Kakashi was the responsible adult, Taylor was still a child inside. Not that she wasn't mature because she was, but her decision-making skills needed some work. He groaned at himself. She's got four other adults there, they will help her make good decisions.

He sat up and turned on the lamp beside his bed and grabbed the 3 mg melatonin bottle and dumped out two pills. He sat the bottle down and popped the pills into his mouth and washed it down with water. After a few more minutes of thinking, he turned out the light and tried again to sleep.

.

Kakashi had managed to doze off until Gōmon Akemi came in to ask for the location of Taylor. The door opened and he woke up to it creaking. Drowsily, he opened his eyes and he glanced up. It was Gōmon Akemi. He frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Your daughter's location," she answered blatantly.

"Why would I give that up?"

"Is she home?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "She could be home or she could be on a mission. I haven't seen her in a week."

"I need a definitive answer."

"How can I give a definitive answer when I haven't seen or talked to my daughter in a week?" Kakashi asked. "And I wouldn't tell you if I knew."

"Oh, you will tell me," Akemi threatened. "Or I will drug you."

"With what, marijuana? Cocaine? You will need some strong drugs to be able to get information out of me."

"I have some really strong ones," Akemi said. "I won't overdose you, I promise. I need you alive.""

Kakashi frowned.

"Do you want the easy way or the hard way?" Akemi asked.

Kakashi said nothing. Neither options were pleasant, but he preferred to not give up information while he had control of his words. But allowing her to drug him to get infor was just as bad. There were no good options, but Kakashi was taking the hard one. That leaves Taylor a little while extra to not worry about being attacked, or to get the hell out of the house.

"Playing hard to get?" Akemi smacked her lips. "You're a tough nut to crack. I like men who play hard to get. Alright, hard way it is."

Akemi turned around, "I'll be back in a few hours."

Kakashi shook his head as she left.

"Dad," he prayed out loud. "Get her out of there..."

.

Taylor woke up first. It was early morning and the sun had barely peaked out from the horizon. She heard a noise. The girl sat up and looked around rubbing her eyes. There was another sound and this time, she recognized the sound of leaves crunching and bushes rustling. _Huh?_

She sniffed the air and smelled dog. A dog? No, a pack of them. Suddenly, there was barking and Taylor jumped up and got away from the bush.

"Wake up!" she shouted. "We're being attacked!"

The dogs burst through the bushes and one went for Taylor, mainly since she smelled like fear.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as everyone jumped to their feet.

"Dogs?" Jakobe wondered.

"Not just any dogs," Taylor whimpered a little. "Rabid akita dogs."

"Not good," Kaede said.

"We have to fight them, we're surrounded," Mitsuho said.

"I'm not sure. The rest of them look a little confused as to why this one here in front of me want to attack," Taylor said.

"I hope they don't bite," Haruki groaned. "I'm scared of being bitten."

"I'm afraid they will," Taylor signed and screamed when the dog in front of her jumped up on its hind legs and put its paws on her chest. It barked in her face and tried to bite her anywhere it could. Taylor refused and placed her hand on its muzzle, then realized her mistake. That was just asking to get bitten, and the dog definitely took the invitation.

"Shit!" She tried to move her hand away but the dog chomped down on her hand.

"Taylor!" everyone exclaimed.

She cried out in pain and the dog kept biting her hand, climbing up her arm. She tried to push it away using her good hand, her right hand, and after the dog was satisfied with her left arm, it started biting her right hand.

"Why is it attacking me?!" Taylor cried.

No one knew why.

Taylor couldn't get the dog off of her so Mitsuho and Haruki got behind the dog and they grabbed the dog and ripped him off of her and Haruki stabbed it.

"Now that was a psychopathic dog," Mitsuho grumbled.

Taylor fell to her knees and knew there were other dogs there. The other dogs looked at each other and ran off. She groaned in pain and tried to hold her left hand, which hurt the most between the two hands.

"That came out of no where," Haruki said. "That dog just began biting her, even though it had no reason to."

"The others didn't follow it," Kaede realized.

"I think they're just as confused as we are," Jakobe said. "After all, they just ran off."

Taylor groaned loudly and Kaede crouched beside her.

"You okay?" she asked before she noticed the tears in her eyes.

"N-No," she whimpered. "God, son of a bitch!"

"Can I see it?" Kaede asked softly.

Taylor sniffled and held out her hands and Kaede shook her head with disbelief.

"Man, that dog got you good," Kaede said, studying her hands. Taylor's left hand bore a series of deep red punctures that oozed a mixture of blood and pinkish fluid. The surrounding flesh was ripped and already beginning to swell, indicating broken bones, probably crushed by the force of the bite. Blood covered the hand as it oozed from the gashes.

Thankfully, her right hand looked better but only in comparison. The punctures were fewer in number and without the rugged gashes. No swelling yet either. That was good, though, her right hand was her dominant hand so she needed that. Kaede noticed the blood on her left sleeve.

"Where else were you bitten?"

"M-My arm, I think..." Taylor tried to bear the pain as best as she could. She tried to bear the pain like Kakashi would, but even then it was too much for her.

Kaede drew back the sleeve of her shirt, exposing deep bloody gashes on the young shinobi's left arm. The puncture wounds weren't as numerous but they were deep enough to possibly tear muscle.

"Your bones seem to be intact but I'm not sure about your hand," Kaede said. "Even with my medical knowledge and my medical ninjutsu, you'll need to rest at least for today."

"We need to keep going," Taylor whined.

"They won't kill Kakashi," Mitsuho pointed out. "They need him to get your location and then either torchure him in front of you to get you to bring someone back or torchure you in front of him for whatever reason possesses them."

"We can find an inn in the next village so we can rest," Kaede promised.

"I'll help you walk," Haruki offered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah," Haruki nodded. "I want to help."

"Alright," Kaede nodded and looked at Taylor's wounds. "Oh, that swelled up a little more in just two minutes. I'm gonna have to clean it before I heal it.." She turned to the boys. "Will one of you get a thing of salt in the next town? No fooling around!"

"I'll go," Jakobe offered. "Salt?"

"Yeah. A lot of it and water. Get a bucket of water and a 5 oz thing of salt."

"Okay." Jakobe bowed and ran off to find salt and water.

"Who will make the fire?" Kaede asked.

"I will," Mitsuho said, going to make the fire.

"I am so sorry that I can't heal this hand right now," Kaede apologized, pointing at the left hand. "I'm scared healing it now could cause infection."

Taylor nodded and Haruki crouched beside her and he comforted her.

"She should lay down," Kaede suggested. "On her back."

"Yeah," Haruki nodded. "Teirā-Chan, would you like any help laying down?"

She nodded and Haruki helped her lay down with care. He could finally see the tears glint in the rising sun's light.

"Why did that dog attack her?" he asked.

"He could've been under the influence of control or drugs or disease," Kaede shrugged. "I'd have to examine it's corpse but there's no time for that."

"Of course," Haruki nodded.

Kaede began healing the wounds on her right hand and sighed, "That dog tried to make a meal out of you."

"I can tell," Taylor inhaled sharply against the pain.

"Hey, can you move your fingers at all?" Kaede wondered.

"Not easily, and I'd rather not find out right now," Taylor answered.

"Alright," Kaede nodded.

"I'm sorry this happened," Mitsuho apologized.

"It was my careless mistake," Taylor said. "I put my hand on its muzzle, that's an invitation to shred my arm."

"Still, I feel bad," Mitsuho said.

"Don't feel bad for me," Taylor gave a pained smile.

Kaede sat back once she finally healed Taylor's hand. "Now to wait for Jakobe."

Haruki studied Taylor, feeling helpless as she laid there, cringing in pain. He gently grabbed her right hand and held it comfortingly. Kaede touched her left hand and it felt oddly hot.

"Jakobe, please hurry up," she whispered.

A few minutes passed before they saw Jakobe running as fast as he could. He stopped once at the camp and he was holding up a bucket of water and a container of salt. Exactly what Kaede asked for.

"Hold the bucket over the fire," Kaede ordered.

Jakobe did so and Kaede took the salt. Mitsuho watched as she poured salt in and he knew the cleaning that his sister was going to get was going to sting a lot. He felt bad, but he watched and several minutes passed before the salt-water solution had started to boil. They waited five extra minutes to let it boil, and then they brought the bucket down and set it beside Taylor.

"Mitsuho, do you have any cloth on you that we can use?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah," Mitsuho nodded, going into his medical pouch and digging out some silk cloth to wash out the wounds. He handed them to Kaede and she immediately dipped a cloth in the scalding-hot water. She wrung out the extra water and dabbed at the wound on her hand. Taylor closed her eyes and drew a hissing breath.

"Do you want something to bite down on?" Kaede asked.

"Y-Yes, please..." Taylor nodded, opening her eyes to look up at Kaede. Kaede smiled and put a clean cloth in her mouth and Taylor bit down hard on the cloth. She tried to think of how Kakashi would do in her position but she knew even he would be biting down on cloth.

"It'll get worse, but I want you to hang in here, okay?"

"Mhm," Taylor nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Okay," Kaede looked at the cloth in her hand and noticed it had soaked up blood immediately. The cloth was completely saturated so she sat it aside and dipped another strip into the steaming brine. She cleaned Taylor's wounds, wiping firmly but carefully around each rip and puncture. Taylor flinched a few times and kept biting down hard on the cloth. She let out a muffled cry of pain and Haruki gently swept her hair behind her ear, trying to be comforting.

"You're doing great," Kaede assured.

Taylor wanted to say, "It hurts so bad" but she couldn't find the strength to do so. Haruki began stroking her soft and silky hair and he continued to try to be comforting. Taylor wasn't used to anyone else being comforting other than Kakashi, Sakumo, her great-grandfather, and her great-granduncle. Heck, occasionally Dalzen found himself trying to comfort her two years ago. She opened her eyes and looked up at Haruki, who was smiling assuringly.

"Don't worry, I would be cringing in pain if I was in your shoes," he assured.

"Same here," Jakobe and Mitsuho agreed.

"Same here," Kaede agreed. "Heck, even seeing these wounds make me want to cringe."

Once all of Taylor's wounds were fixed and wrapped up, Haruki helped Taylor stand up and Mitsuho packed her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Let's find a place to rest," he suggested. "An Inn in the village would be good."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"I passed by one on my way to the store," Jakobe said.

"Good."

"I'm going to have to shop for a special painkilling tea my mom used to make me when I got hurt during practice," Kaede smiled.

"And perhaps pick something up to help get her to sleep?" Jakobe asked.

"Prolly," Kaede nodded. "As long as she doesn't fall asleep walking with Haruki."

Everyone looked at Taylor. With Haruki's help, she was standing but she had her head leaning against his side and her eyes were closed.

"That's adorable," Kaede smiled.

"Haruki looks like he's enjoying it," Jakobe teased.

Haruki's face grew pink, "N-Not true."

"It's so true," Kaede giggled.

"Why don't you pick her up princess-style?" Jakobe teased.

"She insisted on walking," Haruki grumbled.

"Alright," Jakobe grinned.

"Come on, Taylor," Haruki led her forward.

"Aww how cute," Kaede smiled.

Mitsuho shook his head, "She's too young to date. Actually, both of them are too young."

"Aww you're ruining the fun," Kaede pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry," Mitsuho shrugged as they headed to the nearest village, the Village Hidden in the Dark. Haruki led Taylor forward and she walked sleepily, leaning against Haruki.

"It hurts..." she groaned softly.

"Your hand?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, it is swollen to hell and back," Haruki said.

"Mhm..." she was sleepy but her hands hurt a lot. "I want to clench them but they hurt..."

Haruki nodded.

"Kaede said you'll be fine tomorrow with a ton of rest."

"Mkay..." Taylor stifled a yawn. She wanted more sleep.

Haruki blushed and continued to hold her up and led her into the village. The dog didn't hurt her legs, but after being bitten she could hardly walk.

"The dog attack is so confusing," Jakobe suddenly said.

"I know," Mitsuho agreed.

"Why did only that dog attack her? The others were just as confused as we were," Kaede pointed out.

"What if it was an attack from Gōmon?" Jakobe asked.

"I doubt it," Mitsuho said. "It would've gone after me too. Plus, they have Kakashi and the last time he saw her, she was home."

"Well, you never know," Jakobe said. "They could've trained the dog to find and attack only her."

"I dunno, that plan has a lot of holes in it," Mitsuho said.

"Eh...you're prolly right," Jakobe realized.

"An akita gone rabid?" Kaede suggested. "Sensed her worry?"

"Prolly. Animals can sense our emotions," Mitsuho nodded.

"We may never figure out why," Jakobe shrugged.

"Prolly not," Mitsuho agreed.

"Hey guys, we're here," Haruki said.

Everyone looked up and followed Haruki into the inn.

.

Once everyone was settled into the room, Mitsuho and Kaede went out to find a special pain-killing tea for Taylor, and she rested in Haruki's arms. Haruki held her and thought quietly to himself. Jakobe decided against teasing his friend. Instead, he sat in his bed and relaxed. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt.

"Man, I can't believe that dog went at her like that," he said. "I was scared shitless myself."

"I was scared too," Haruki agreed.

"I don't blame her for getting scared," Jakobe said. "I mean, I was scared."

Haruki nodded, "Yeah."

Taylor was awake but she didn't feel like jumping in. She was too focused on the pain in her hands and her arm. _God, that hurts so much_, she thought, trying to clench her hand. _Why does it hurt even after being healed? _It was mostly healed, but it needed to heal normally as well. The hand was a little swollen and hot to the touch but it was better. The punctures on her left hand were going to scar badly, and she'd prolly keep it wrapped like her great-grandfather did. Maybe. She tried to sit up and she inhaled sharply against the pain of trying to use her hands to sit up. Haruki looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

Taylor nodded slowly.

"I-I should be..." she said quietly, looking at her hands. "Geez..."

"The dog tried to make a meal of you," Jakobe said.

"I know."

"That still has me freaked out," Jakobe said.

"Y-Yeah..." she looked around.

"You should lay down," Haruki suggested. "And rest."

Taylor shook her head, "I know...but I feel better sitting up."

"Alright...I won't argue with you," Haruki knew to back off.

"Man, Taylor, you were out of it for quite some time," Jakobe said.

"Yeah..."

Taylor began unwrapping her left hand to see the wounds. She hadn't seen them when they had been cleaned, so she wanted to see them. She pushed up her sleeve as she unwrapped the bandages.

"Son of a..." she muttered. "Yikes!"

The swelling in her hand was down but the wounds still looked awful.

"Man, that sucks," she grumbled. "It hurts like hell to move my fingers, and those are some pretty bad puncture wounds...I hope I don't have to use my katana in the next 48 hours."

"I hope not either," Jakobe said. "You're the strongest and we'd be screwed if we are attacked in those 48 hours."

"That's true," Haruki agreed.

"Do we have any extra bandages?" Taylor asked. "I can't put them back on soaked in blood."

Jakobe and Haruki looked at each other.

"No," they said.

"I don't think we do..." Haruki finished.

"Damn."

"Let your wounds breathe," Jakobe suggested. "They prolly need it." He stood up and held out his hand. "I'll take those."

Taylor gave the bloody bandages to Jakobe and he went searching for the trashcan. Once he found it, he dropped them in and then helped her stand up.

"Let's get your hands washed too," he suggested.

"Oh, good idea," she stood up without Jakobe's help and walked to the bathroom and washed her hands with the hot water and lilac soap. The wounds stung like crazy, reminded Taylor of stinging nettle, but she put up with it. The stinging wasn't too bad, it was better than when the dog sunk his teeth in her tiny hands. The image of the dog jumping up and putting its paws on her chest flashed in her mind and startled, she jumped backwards, trying to avoid a dog that wasn't there. Then, she realized it was only her mind and she sighed angrily.

"Don't let it get to you, Taylor," she told herself. "It won't happen again."

She could only hope that it wouldn't happen. Again, she sighed and she turned off the faucet and went back to the room. She sat down on her own bed and thought quietly.

Not even ten minutes later, Kaede and Mitsuho came back from the store with a few roll of bandages, opium and special loose tea. Mitsuho walked over to Taylor while Kaede started the tea. He sat down on Taylor's futon and went to unwrap the bandages that were on her hand, only to find out she took them off.

"Why?"

"My hands were itchy," she said. "And I wanted to see the wounds.

Mitsuho scowled but he began wrapping up her hand.

"Don't do it again."

"Sor-ry," Taylor scowled.

He gave her a disapproving frown, "You wouldn't have taken it off if Kakashi had wrapped your hands or was here."

"That's beside the point," she said.

"I think it is the point," he said.

They fell into a tense silence.

"I hate having a brother."

"I hate having a childish sister who throws a fit when she doesn't have her way."

"That isn't even true," Taylor growled.

Kaede walked in with the tea and gave it to Taylor.

"Don't even start, you two. Mitsuho, you know what you just said isn't even remotely true. She gets upset but she doesn't have a fit."

"Exactly," Taylor muttered, sipping her tea. "Oh wow, that's really sweet but it goes well with the tea."

"There's some opium to help you sleep," Kaede said. "It also dulls the pain."

"Ohhhh okay. Thank you, Kaede-Chan."

"Of course," Kaede bowed. "You get some rest, alright? We need to be ready when we head out again."

"Of course," Taylor inclined her head and sipped her tea. "I hope Daddy can wait..." she mumbled.

"I'm sure Kakashi will wait," Kaede smiled. "He is a strong shinobi, after all."

"Yeah," Taylor smiled.

.

Kakashi stared at his feet, trembling as if he was cold but he wasn't. In fact, he was hot and he was sweating profusely. He kept his jaw clenched and refused to speak. His indigo shirt was starting to soak up the sweat and he mentally wished for a change of clothes. Irritation began to set in, but he still said nothing. He was willing himself to stay silent, but he wanted to say where his daughter was. Actually, it wasn't him who wanted it. Whatever drug he was given was making him want to tell. _Please don't say anything_, he pleaded himself. _You'd hurt Taylor. Think of her..._

Akemi frowned, "You're stubborn." She noted the profuse sweating and frowned at herself. "Oh dear, you're sweating a lot. You shouldn't be sweating like this..."

Kakashi's stomach churned. He was starting to get nauseous now. _Great! Just great_, he thought. _Man, I hope i don't vomit on myself. Wait...I haven't eaten in a few days. What would I even throw up?_

"Bet you're nauseous."

"I-I am," he admitted. "But that doesn't even matter. I can't throw anything up, there's nothing in my stomach."

"I can fix that easily," she snapped her fingers. "Guards, bring our friend here some food. What would you like?"

"No sweets," he can't entirely complain if he can eat and get a little boost of energy. He needed it desperately.

"Nothing sweet," she said. "He doesn't like sweets."

"You're pretty considerate for a heartless woman," Kakashi said.

She shrugged.

"Well, I can't let you die," she said. "Least I can do is if I feed you, I give you something you like. I know, I'm strange. But you know, if you're allergic to something, I can't have you eat anything you're allergic to."

"Good point," Kakashi agreed. "If you are going to keep someone alive, you can't give them something they're allergic to."

Kakashi was still fighting back against telling her where Taylor was.

"Where's your daughter?"

"Home —" he bit his teeth. No! He was losing control of his words! "Last time I checked, she was home with my father near the village. She should still be there." No! _Shut up!_ he commanded himself. He tried to shut up, but he had no more control of his actions.

"Now, was that so hard?"

Kakashi swallowed hard.

"Can I have some water?" he asked.

"I'm sure you need it," she left and quickly returned with a glass of water. With a flick of her finger, his restraints loosened and she gave him the water.

"Thanks," he took the water from her.

"I can't let you die," she reminded.

Kakashi shakily drank the water and wished he could hit himself for telling where Taylor was. _Please don't be home, _he prayed. _Please be elsewhere with Dad, sweetheart..._

.

.


	16. Enemies

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Seventeen**__  
_Enemies

.

.

The team of five ate lunch around noon that afternoon. They ordered Chinese take out, making sure they could have enough for supper. Taylor ate her food awkwardly holding her chopsticks in her hands. She was extremely tired from ingesting that opium, which finally was taking effect. Covering her mouth, she yawned.

"Man, that opium has me tired," she told Kaede, holding her chopsticks to her mouth and looking at her friend. The rice she was holding with her chopsticks fell back into the cup.

"And leaving you completely oblivious," Kaede giggled. "You need to get more rice out of the cup."

"That always happens," Taylor grumbled after looking at her chopsticks.

"Suuuuure," Kaede giggled.

Taylor picked up her sesame chicken with her chopsticks instead of going for the rice. They fell quiet for a few moments until Taylor realized something.

"I have so many scars," she suddenly said.

"How many?" Mitsuho asked.

"Uhm, let's see..." she thought for a moment. "A little over fifteen scars."

"How?" Kaede wondered.

"We're counting these scars on my hands and my throat. Then there's the scars on my back, which is where the rest of the scars come from. I was whipped about eight times during the chuunin exams, and boy did that hurt. I hit the bastard when he crouched down in front of me to rub it in my face. I stood up and I beat the hell outta of him until he gave up. Yes, I was only ten at the time," she explained, with a smile at the end. She then looked down, "He ruined my jacket, though...I could never wear it again because the back was shredded. Oh well. I finally stuck with an indigo shirt and pants."

"Ohh..."

Taylor grinned, "It felt good beating him up, oddly enough. I broke his ribs and his nose, cause a tear in his stomach and seriously destroyed his ego."

"That's my girl," Kaede praised with a grin.

"I also...might've hurt his manhood," Taylor looked a little embarrassed. "I kicked him in the crotch a few times. I didn't realize I did until Lady Tsunade had told me...heheh..."

"Nice," Kaede grinned.

"Hey!" Mitsuho looked at her. "You condone that?"

"If you were whipped as many times as Taylor you would be kicking them where it hurts to most too."

Mitsuho blushed, "What if it was a woman?"

"Still kick her where the sun don't shine," Kaede stuck out her tongue. "Oh!" Kaede looked at Taylor. "Taylor, how are your hands?"

"They don't hurt as much," Taylor replied. "And I'm really sleepy. I think I'll crawl into my futon after I finish what I can of this."

"Good idea. We'll stay here, at least I will."

"I'll stay too," Haruki grinned.

"I am just gonna walk around this village," Mitsuho said.

"I'll join you," Jakobe offered.

"Cool," Mitsuho nodded.

Taylor stood up and walked over to the trashcan. She dropped her disposable chopsticks into the trash and then placed the leftovers in the fridge. She bowed to her team and went to her bed and laid down. Everyone finished eating and put away their leftovers and Mitsuho and Jakobe got ready to leave. Kaede put her hands on her hips.

"You two better be careful. There could be Gōmon spies here in this village or even in this Inn," she warned.

"We'll be fine," Jakobe assured, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and he smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise," both Mitsuho and Jakobe promised.

"Good. Go on, explore. Maybe bring back more bandages and anti-bacterial cream?"

"Good idea," Mitsuho nodded. "Taylor-chan might need that."

"Yeah," Kaede nodded. "Go on."

"Right!" They bowed and left to go explore the village. They stepped out of the room and headed down the hall. Both men walked passed a man with short, teal hair reading a newspaper. The spy peeked up and studied the men, Mitsuho in particular. He had white hair and ice-blue eyes and wore a medical pouch on his ass. There was a patch on the back of his haori which had the kanji for 'heal'. He knew that was a kobayashi healer, the male one they were also searching for.

He tapped on his headset and said, I might have found the male Kobayashi healer we're looking for. He's here at the Tokoyami Inn. He has company too, but him and his friend walking out to walk around the village, I assume."

"Wait till they get back and ambush them in their room," his leader, a high rank of Gōmon's group, ordered.

"Right," the teal-haired man nodded.

"Now, act casual like you're not watching."

"Right."

"Good boy."

.

Taylor slept peacefully in her futon for a few hours. As soon as she'd laid down, the opium knocked her out. She had a funny dream of a scene in her book, the one she got for her birthday, and it was almost similar to what had happened that day. The jesuit priest had been attacked by an Akita, and the shinobi tended to the priest's wounds the same way Kaede had. It was funny, because it'd happened to her as well as the Portuguese priest. But that priest dealt with the pain better than she had.

She found herself standing and watching as the shinobi, Hattori Masui, cleansed the priest's, Father Mateo's, wounds. They acted as if she wasn't there, but towards the end of the dream, Father Mateo looked at the grey-haired shinobi and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who are you looking at?" he asked in Portuguese, a fictional language in her world.

Taylor was surprised she understood. She knew nothing of the language, yet she understood the Portuguese jesuit.

"I'm sorry," she replied in Portuguese. She covered her mouth. She didn't know any Portuguese, yet she could understand Father Mateo and she could reply in the language. She hoped her mind was making up the language using Spanish, a similar fictional language that she was fluent in. "I'm sorry," she bowed.

"Such a weak shinobi," Father Mateo grumbled, wincing in pain. "You couldn't handle the pain of those dog bites."

"I-It won't happen again, sir," she said.

"Sure you won't," he looked up. "God help this child."

She shook her head. Father Mateo wasn't a mean person like he was at that moment. He was usually really nice to people.

"It's a dream," she laughed. "And I've been reading, 'The Blade of the Samurai' too much!"

She woke up. She woke up to Jakobe and Mitsuho running into the room.

"We're being attacked!" Jakobe warned.

Taylor sat up quickly and grabbed her katana from beside her futon.

"I'll help," she suggested, though she was giving no choice to her getting in the fight.

"No, stay out of it," Mitsuho warned.

"You can't can't do this without me," Taylor argued.

"You're hurt though," Mitsuho argued back.

"She's right," Jakobe sided with Taylor. "She's the strongest of all of us."

"Exactly," Taylor nodded.

"Fine!" Mitsuho spun around and saw Haruki charging at the spy. "Haruki-kun!"

"Haruki-Senpai!" Taylor exclaimed.

The Gōmon spy grabbed Haruki and flung him back into the room against the wall. Taylor gasped, covering her mouth. Jakobe growled and ran at the spy. The spy pulled out a steel chain to tie up Jakobe and the spy cloned himself and the chain and the spy and his clone threw the chains at Jakobe. Taylor ran in front of her friend and the chains bound her up instead of Jakobe. The chains bound her up, wrapping themselves around her neck and binding her arms to her sides.

The Gōmon spy looked at Taylor, noticing her ice-blue eyes. They were the same as Mitsuho's. Could she be...? The man swallowed.

"Your eyes," he murmured. "Y-You're of Kobayashi descent! I can take you as well!"

"Forget it, pal," Taylor frowned. "You may have me bound up, that doesn't mean you'll be able to take me. Test me. See how it goes."

The clone and the real Gōmon pulled looked at each other, wondering what she was up to. They shrugged and pulled on the chains until they tore her body to bits and Jakobe gasped, "Taylor-Chan!" but then realized that was a clone. The torn body parts turned to water mid-air and splashed down on the ground.

Jakobe looked around quickly, "Huh? Where is she then?"

The spy hissed and tried to get Jakobe with the chains again, but Mitsuho flung kunais at the chains and the kunais caught the chains and redirected them at a wall. Jakobe turned and gave a wry smile.

"Nice aim," he gave a thumbs up.

Mitsuho dusted off his hands, "Thank you."

The spy looked at his chain and Mitsuho took the chance to kick the clone and the spy in their faces. The clone disappeared, leaving the spy to fall backwards. The spy immediately got back up.

"You're stubborn, Kobayashi," he said. "But I'm not leaving without you."

The teal-haired spy went to run at Mitsuho, when out of nowhere, Taylor reappeared behind Mitsuho and she caught the man with one arm. The spy's eyes widened and he flailed. Taylor gave him a look (if looks could kill, that'd be the one) and then she frowned.

"You think you're so smart?" she scoffed and slammed the spy down face-first so hard that his neck snapped. She could hear the sound of the spy's neck breaking. It was loud, and oddly satisfying to the young shinobi. She usually hated killing people, but for some reason this was a satisfying kill. She looked at her teammates, who were all looking startled and shocked. She gave them a wry smile.

"We can't stay here. He could've alerted Gōmon to our whereabouts," she told them, looking back down and kicking the dead body gently. "He's dead, Jim."

Mitsuho and Jakobe stared at her in awe.

"You really are like Kakashi," they realized.

"Yeah. It took you guys this long to figure that out?" she shook her head and walked back into her room. "Haruki-Senpai, are you okay?"

He was laying against the wall, wincing in pain and holding his head but he nodded.

"Y-Yeah," he answered. "My head hurts but other than that, I feel fine.

"Do you think you can walk? We can't stay here, Gōmon prolly knows our location."

Haruki tried to stand up, and Taylor had to help him stand.

"I'll help you walk," she offered.

"I-I'm fine," Haruki blushed.

"Let her help you walk," Kaede ordered. "I think you may have a concussion, which could easily impair your ability to walk a bit."

"Alright," Haruki nodded and allowed Taylor to get under his arm and allow him to use her like a crutch to walk. She put her arm around his back and she led him forward. He leaned on her as they walked out. Kaede rushed in front of them to pay for the room. Mitsuho and Jakobe looked at the dead man.

"What do we do with this dead body?" Jakobe asked.

"Leave him," Mitsuho suggested. "Or get him to a morgue."

"Let's get him to a morgue. We can't just leave him here in the hall," Jakobe suggested.

"Or let's leave him in the room and tell them to send someone to get the body?"

"That's prolly a better idea," Jakobe nodded.

"I'll drag him in," Mitsuho grabbed the dead body under his arms and dragged him into the room. Jakobe sighed and when Mitsuho walked out of the room, they closed the door and ran to catch up with Taylor, Kaede and Haruki. THey checked out, asked to have the body collected and they left to find a safe place.

They walked until it became dusk, and they had to set up camp just across the border of the Wind, the rocky part of the Wind. They were in the far northeast, but they still had a ways to go plus mountain climbing. That was at least another day or two! Mitsuho set up a campfire to keep them warm for a bit and to allow Taylor a light to write by.

"You sure you should be writing?" Mitsuho asked as Taylor sat on her sleeping bag and pulled her notebook out of the bag. She undid the seal on the side and looked up at her concerned brother.

Instead of getting upset at his silly concern, as annoying as it was, she just smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine to write. My left hand had the most damage and it still does hurt, but I'm right-handed. My right hand is as good as new, with the exception of the scars," she answered politely.

Mitsuho was taken aback.

"You're not mad at me for asking if you're okay?" he asked.

"What's the point anymore?" she asked. "You'll continue to bug me about it, either which way. What? Would you like me to quote, 'throw a fit', over you asking?"

"N-No," Mitsuho shook his head. "Please don't."

"Good," Taylor smiled and opened her notebook and picked up her pencil. "I need to write."

"Alright..." Mitsuho bowed and went to sit in the mouth of the cave to keep watch of the camp.

Taylor flipped to a clean page and began writing her journal entry of the day.

_Suiyoubi- third night. Amazingly... We are now in the Wind, and about a day away from the Gōmon hideout in the mountains. Today was chaotic for us. I was attacked by a dog this morning, and then when were were at an inn in the last village, we were ambushed by a Gōmon spy looking for Mitsuho. I saved him and killed the spy (I sorta feel bad about it). We couldn't stay though. It just wasn't safe. Gōmon could've been alerted to our whereabouts, and that wouldn't be good if they sent in reinforcements and found us there. We would've been sitting ducks if we'd stayed. Oh well...Haruki was hurt, he has a concussion, but he'll be fine once he rests. I hope Daddy is okay...I bet he'll freak out when he sees my arms and hands bandaged up!_

She giggled a bit and then closed her notebook and sealed it. She slipped it into her bag and she shuddered. _It's so cold!_ she thought. _I guess that's what happens when most of your surroundings are rock._ She reached into her bag and pulled out her slate-blue jacket and slipped into it. She rubbed her arms and then slid into her sleeping bag.

"Night," she said to Haruki, who was fast asleep. She smiled and laid her head on her arms and close her eyes. Slowly, she slipped away into a deep sleep.

.

The next morning, they got up at the crack of dawn and started heading into the mountains. They were in the first mountain by daytime, and they took a break to eat. Mitsuho and Taylor decided to talk about books.

"I've been reading a series called 'Shinobi Mysteries'," Taylor smiled. "It takes place in a fantasy world and in a country called 'Japan' and it takes place in an era of that country called the Edo Period. The main characters, Hattori Matsui and Father Mateo — a jesuit priest from another country in that world called 'Portugal' are called upon to solve murders. Each book is another mystery."

She looked down, "Although, I prolly should take a break from reading it. There's a scene in the second book much like what happened yesterday and when I laid down to take a nap, I dreamt I was watching Matsui clean Mateo's wounds. During that, Father Mateo looked at me and called me weak because I couldn't handle the pain like he could. In the book, he winced a few times but didn't ask for a cloth to bite down on, and he didn't groan all that much."

Mitsuho thought for a moment, "It wasn't him saying that, that was your mind bullying you."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Taylor bit into her dango. "What have you been reading?"

"You'd kill me if I told you," Mitsuho said. "So, instead, I'll tell you about a book series called, 'Dragonriders of Pern'."

"I've tried to read that, but I couldn't get into it," she shrugged. "Now, why can't you tell me?"

"B-Because...it's like h-hentai..."

"Hentai? You're into that? Yuck!"

"I lost a bet, okay?" Mitsuho covered his face in embarrassment. "If I lost, which I did, I had to read...'Icha Icha'."

"Aw man! That's awful," Taylor groaned. "That'd be like torture for me!"

"For me too. I hate porno-books like this. I mean, it's not photo porn like in magazines, but it's porn in the form of writing," Mitsuho sighed.

Taylor patted his back, "Don't worry, I had the misfortune to pick it up and try to read it when I was eight. My daddy was in the shower, and he'd left his book open on the table and I picked it up and started reading it," her face turned red. "He was at a sex scene, and when he came out of the shower, I asked him things like, 'What's sex? What's doggy-style? Why does the girl moan so much?'" Taylor burst out laughing. "The expression on his face was absolutely priceless in retrospect. I don't think I'd ever seen him look so mortified before that, and I haven't since then."

Mitsuho laughed too, "It was really that bad?"

"Well, you try having your eight-year-old daughter ask you those things while reading your copy of 'Icha Icha'," she giggled.

"I don't have a child," Mitsuho said.

"Exactly," Taylor grinned.

"Hm," he nodded. "Good point."

"We should prolly get going," Taylor suggested, standing up, sticking the old stick into a compartment in the container for her dango and she put it into her backpack. "Let's continue," she said to her team.

"Right," everyone gathered their things and continued onward for eight hours, which a quick break around the four-hour mark. They finally stopped in the first mountain for the night. They had at least another day of crossing the mountains before they could get to the Gōmon hideout. The team, when they got to a resting place, gazed out and past the second mountain. Out there, somewhere past that mountain, was their destination. And they had at least another day to get there and rescue Kakashi. Taylor was more ready than ever and she was determined to save her father, whether he wanted her there or not.

She was going to save him.

.

The next morning, Sakumo climbed into a tree in his front yard, preparing for an attack on his home. He hid himself well, wearing an old, green kimono he had. He tossed his vest away awhile ago, not thinking he'd ever need it again. It was a light kimono, a summer kimono which was a bad choice for that morning. Sakumo's shoulders were bent forward against the pre-dawn chill.

The retired shinobi moved farther up the tree. He reached up to the next branch and he pulled himself up. The bark was slippery from the rain and it made climbing treacherous, but the shinobi did not falter. His hands and feet found a way past the slick bark and he continued on until he found a sturdy branch to hold his weight. Sakumo pulled himself onto the branch and he sat, crouched on the branch. He disturbed no leaf.

There, the shinobi waited.

Minutes passed and the eastern sky purpled with dawn's approach. All was quiet as Sakumo glanced around. His dark, warm grey eyes scanned the frontyard, occasionally glancing at the path to Konoha. As the sky grew pale, Sakumo caught sight of a tall shinobi in a trench coat. _Ibiki_, he thought and a smirk formed behind his mask. _I should say hi._

The shinobi hopped down to the path right behind Ibiki and he placed a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Ibiki-kun," he grinned.

Ibiki turned, surprised to see Sakumo.

"Sakumo-san," he murmured. "What are you doing?"

Sakumo slipped the mask off, "I'm watching my house. I have the bad feeling I have to be prepared for an attack."

"An attack? Who on earth would attack you guys?"

Sakumo nodded, "Gōmon could be looking for Taylor, and if they see she's not here, they could easily attack me."

"Oh shit, I forgot about them," Ibiki nodded. "I remember Taylor doing research back at Intel on them. ...Are you alone? Where's Kakashi and Taylor?"

"He's the reason Taylor isn't here," Sakumo said. "...Gōmon captured him on his mission.

"Oh man, it must be bad if he was captured," Ibiki worried.

"It's pretty bad," Sakumo agreed.

"Do you want backup in case they come looking for her? I can come back with Inoichi or Shikaku," Ibiki asked.

"That'd be great," Sakumo smiled. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Ibiki grinned. "Anything for the Shiroi Kiba."

Sakumo chuckled, "I'm sure you're returning from a mission so go on. Come back if you want."

"I will," Ibiki Morino bowed and left. Sakumo glanced over his shoulder.

"I hope it's nothing..." he hoped.

The path was mostly undisturbed, mostly quiet. As dawn approached, the birds began chirping their morning songs and Sakumo had to get his butt into the fields to check his crop. Make sure it was watered and healthy, although the rain that previous night had already taken care of that for him, but Sakumo still had to make sure the wheat was healthy. He turned towards his house and walked in to go to the wheat fields.

.

Taylor woke up around the time Sakumo had gone to check the wheat. The sky above her slowly was growing light and blue. Birds were beginning to chirp and life began to stir. Taylor slowly opened her blue eyes and stared up at the thick canopy of leaves above her and she stifled a yawn. The shinobi sat up slowly and rubbed her face tiredly. _I don't look forward to meeting Gōmon today..._ she thought, standing up.

"Wake up, guys," she clapped her hands together. "We have a long day ahead of us."

Everyone sat up, within seconds of each other.

"We have to go right now?" Mitsuho asked.

"Yeah, so we can get to the hideout and get my father today," Taylor said. "We can eat and walk."

"Alright...whatever," Mitsuho stood up and everyone else followed suit, proceeding to pack up camp and head out.

.

Kakashi sat with his head hung and he was trying to not tremble in fear. All he could do at this point, after he was told by Akemi that they were now headed to his home outside Konoha, was pray that Taylor was safe and sound. He had no way of telling his father to take Taylor elsewhere so she's not hurt since Pakkun had to desummon himself. All he could do was hope. He closed his eyes and shuddered. _Please be elsewhere...please be elsewhere..._

.

.


	17. Sakumo's Sweet Adrenaline

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Eighteen**__  
_Sakumo's Sweet Adrenaline

.

.

The White Fang walked back inside after dealing with the wheat. It was healthy and well-watered, and Sakumo worried about another storm. The wheat was fine, but how much more water and wind could it take? Even after almost forty years of growing wheat, he couldn't ever be sure how much the wheat could handle. With a small sigh, Sakumo went to the bathroom and washed his face of dirt and he looked at himself and he could see his father in his face.

"Geez," he muttered. "I look a lot like him." Sakumo remembered a few weeks back when he saw Kakashi without his mask. Kakashi had the lines under his eyes, and faintly around his mouth. Just like his old man. "And Kakashi is starting to look like me, which is pretty scary. I wonder how Taylor would look in ten years..." Sakumo shook his head and walked back to the kitchen and stood, looking around. He looked down and thought for a moment, then walked to the cabinet and pulled stuff out to make breakfast.

A few moments later, Sakumo heard a knock at the front door. Prolly Ibiki and perhaps Inoichi. Or some back up to make sure he's safe. Someone on his side. He could only hope, right? Without a sound, he walked to the living room and to the door. He opened it only to find that the two men standing at the door was no one he knew. He put his hand on the hilt on his katana. Well, more like the white one he borrowed from Taylor.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Where's Kobayashi Taylor?" one man, dark skin and wore what appeared to be a Suna outfit, asked.

"Hatake," Sakumo corrected. "Her name is Hatake Taylor."

"Hatake Taylor. Where is she?" the other man, light skin and wore an old, tattered turquoise kimono over top a grey turtleneck and black slacks, asked.

"She's not here," Sakumo frowned.

"Are you hiding her? the Suna shinobi asked.

"No, she isn't here. I haven't seen her in five days," Sakumo answered honestly.

They tried to get past Sakumo, but he kept them on the porch. They then pushed Sakumo out of their way and began searching the house. Sakumo felt a growl rise in his throat.

"You won't find her here," Sakumo growled. "She's elsewhere."

Both men ran up to Sakumo.

"Where are you hiding her?"

"She's on a mission in Iwa," Sakumo lied, backing towards the porch. He knew a fight would ensue, so he was trying to lead it outside the house. The men looked at each other.

"We don't believe you," they pushed the elder backwards, trying to push him off of the porch. He merely stumbled backwards on the porch. He glanced behind him and frowned. No sign on Ibiki or any other shinobi he could ask for. Sakumo felt grateful that he hadn't turned on the stove to boil water at that point. He sighed and backflipped off of the porch and unsheathed the white katana. He landed in a kneeling position on one knee with his katana drawn.

"You want to fight me? The White Fang of Konoha?" he asked. "I may be old, but I can still kick ass."

The Suna shinobi scoffed.

"You old man? I ain't afraid of an old man like you."

"You'll regret ever saying that," Sakumo sneered, standing up and pointing the katana at the Gōmon shinobi.

"Let's see about that," the rōnin, Sakumo had decided what the other shinobi was, sneered back at the elder Hatake.

Sakumo glanced over his shoulder again. Still no one to help. _Ibiki-san, hurry your ass up!_ He looked forward and saw the rōnin attack him. Sakumo dodged him and sliced at the rōnin's hand. He saw bit of blood fly from the wound and he watched the rōnin skid to a halt. The once Suna shinobi glared at Sakumo. In an instant, he was trapped in a genjutsu. Almost as soon as he was in, he got out of the illusion technique. The Suna shinobi gasped.

"How? I thought the White Fang didn't know genjutsu?"

"I do, and it's because my captain was a genjutsu expert. Don't doubt my abilities, punk," Sakumo hissed.

"If genjutsu doesn't work..." the Suna shinobi frowned and Sakumo shook his head and punched the shinobi in the face. He jumped back before Sakumo could land the hit.

"Damn!" Sakumo cursed.

"Nice try."

The rōnin snuck up behind Sakumo and used a wind jutsu to try to cut through him. A millisecond before the jutsu could hit him, Sakumo jumped up and dodged the attack. Sakumo landed on the fence and stood straight.

"Leave my land," he commanded. "And no one gets hurt."

"Tch, not until we have your kid," the Suna shinobi demanded.

"I told you, she's in Iwa," Sakumo frowned, deciding to not correct him. Taylor wasn't exactly _his_ child. She was his grandchild. There's a difference, at least Sakumo was pretty sure there was a difference. He could be wrong, of course. "She's there for a mission."

"No she's not, you're hiding her somewhere safe. She won't be safe for long, White Fang!" the rōnin threatened.

"...I should've gone when I had the chance," Sakumo muttered. "Oh well." He jumped down. "I gave you two a chance to leave without getting hurt, but you leave me no choice." Sakumo held up his katana and pointed it at them. "You want a fight? I'll give you one!" He jumped down from the fence and went at the two men and hoped someone would come and help him. At the same time, he hoped Taylor and Kakashi were safe wherever they were.

.

It was daytime by the time the team were nearly through the mountain, almost near the hideout when Taylor began to have a bad hunch. She stopped walking and sniffed the air. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What?" they asked.

Taylor placed her hands on her hips and kept sniffing.

"Do not move," she ordered, looking at all of them. "Whatever you do, do_ not _move."

"Why?" Jakobe asked.

"I can smell a Gōmon dog. Don't freaking move, it can prolly smell Mitsuho and I and it might attack," Taylor explained.

"How can you tell it's a Gōmon dog?" Kaede wondered.

"Gōmon has a certain scent. I've smelled it on that one that attacked me on the ship, the one that blew up Intel, and the one that we fought the other day."

"Oh," everyone looked at each other. "Dang!"

"Be quiet and be still!" Taylor ordered.

"Right..." Everyone stood still and quiet. They heard a rustle and watched as a big akita walked past them All five of them slowed their breathing and just hoped the dog wouldn't start attacking them. The dog looked at them, sniffed, whimpered in doggy language, "huh?" and then walked away. Obviously, he was confused. They waited until it was gone and then relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stupid dog," Taylor breathed. "I'm surprised it fell for that."

"Yeah, really," Kaede agreed.

"Dogs are trained on scent, not sight," Mitsuho explained. So when it saw us frozen in a statuesque way, it decided our scent was just on the 'statues'."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Kaede agreed.

"That's a valid point," Jakobe agreed.

"Huh," Taylor held her right elbow up with her left hand and placed her right hand on her cheek. "That's right...I should know that by now, living with ten dogs just about. All were summons, of course."

"Ten dogs?" Kaede asked.

"Two were my grandpa's and the rest are my dad's," Taylor said. "Don't ask me to name them all, I've pretty much forgotten all their names except three."

"Wow," Kaede nodded.

"Should we go on?" Haruki asked.

"We should," Taylor said. "I don't want anymore unnecessary delays. Let's keep going, we're almost there!"

"Yeah," Mitsuho nodded. "We've got at least an hour left before we're there, so let's keep going.

"And hope we go unnoticed," Taylor grumbled.

"We should," Haruki hoped.

"C'mon," Taylor began walking again and within seconds, her team followed her.

.

Sakumo slid back against the fence. _I'm losing my touch_, he thought. _I really am...God Ibiki, what are you doing? _Sakumo panted and rubbed his face. _Don't give up now, Sakumo! Not now_!

"Giving up, old man?" the rōnin asked.

Sakumo shook his head, "No."

The suna ninja put his foot on Sakumo and pushed him down. Sakumo fell and landed against the fence and he winced and inhaled sharply against the pain.

"Looks like you are now," the rōnin sneered.

"Bastard," Sakumo scowled. "I won't give up that easily," the elder pushed himself to stand up and he used the fence to keep himself standing.

Suddenly, he heard someone call his name.

"Sakumo!"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Ibiki and Inoichi running to his aid.

"Ibiki! Inoichi!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods!"

They jumped over the fence and stood in front of Sakumo and defended him.

"You're looking for Hatake Taylor?" Inoichi asked.

"Good luck finding her," Ibiki smirked.

"You two hid her?" the suna shinobi asked.

"Yes," Ibiki nodded. "Somewhere where you won't find her!"

"Guys," Sakumo whispered.

Ibiki turned to Sakumo and grinned, "It's okay Sakumo-Sama, Inoichi and I have this."

Sakumo gave a wry smile, "Thanks."

Ibiki turned back around.

"Where is she then?" the rōnin asked the two Konoha shinobi.

"Are you seriously that stupid? Asking us straight up?" Ibiki shook his head. "Like we'd even tell you!"

"Tell us!" the rōnin demanded.

"Or what? What will you two punks do? Tickle us to death?" Inoichi laughed. "Put us in a genjutsu? Good luck with that."

Sakumo swallowed hard, only able to watch. He looked at Inoichi, and then at Ibiki. He was glad he knew them. Suddenly, he looked at the rōnin and Suna shinobi, both wanting to attack all three of them. The shinobi looked at each other and sheathed their weapons.

"Tch, fine," the rōnin frowned. "Whatever."

"We're giving up?" the Suna shinobi asked.

"I don't know what else to do," the rōnin shrugged.

"What? You two are just gonna just...go? Like that?" Ibiki asked with a surprised expression.

"Dang, I was sorta hoping for a fight," Inoichi closed his eyes and gave a wry smile, folding his arms against his chest.

The two Gōmon shinobi retreated and left. Ibiki frowned.

"Cowards."

"Exactly man."

Sakumo looked at them.

"Thank you guys," Sakumo thanked as he touched his now-sore shoulder.

"It's nothing," Inoichi smiled.

"Hey, you're a friend, Sakumo," Ibiki said.

Sakumo smiled and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I should make it up to you guys," he said. "...Uhm...would you guys like to stay for breakfast? I was about to fix breakfast when they came." Ibiki and Inoichi looked at each other.

"Sure, sounds great," Ibiki nodded.

"I'm not needed at Intel right now," Inoichi said. "Shikaku took over my shift. I'll stay for breakfast, definitely."

"Fantastic," Sakumo grinned. "Well then, let's go inside."

"Right," Ibiki and Inoichi followed Sakumo into his house and Sakumo fixed breakfast for them.

For some reason, Sakumo had a bad feeling that what those two Gōmon shinobi did, retreating, was just a distraction for an even bigger attack. The elder hoped not, but he just had a feeling that it was a ruse. Sakumo touched his sore shoulder again and hoped he'd be up to another attack if need-be.

.

The team approached the Gōmon hideout without an attack, amazingly. They all quickly hid behind a bush to talk about tactics.

"What's our plan of attack?" Jakobe asked.

Taylor pulled out a map of the hideout.

"This place is full of labyrinths," she started. "But, from the intel I've gathered on this place, they'd be holding my father here," she pointed at a small room, indicated on the fifth floor. "I'm my opinion, that looks like a holding cell. Correct me if I'm wrong. Plus, they'd want to have a place that would be hard to get to for rescuers, aka us."

"That would seem right," Haruki nodded.

"How do you have a map of the hideout?" Mitsuho asked.

"I talked to the shinobi who attacked me awhile ago, back after the bombing of Intel. He told me everything and I had him draw out the floors. Turns out, he's pretty good at drawing maps," Taylor explained.

"You think we can get through the labyrinths without being noticed?" Kaede asked.

"As long as there isn't anyone waiting for us. We've gotta take the chance, otherwise we came for nothing," Taylor said.

"Good point," everyone nodded in agreement.

Taylor stood up.

"Let's go, shall we?"

Everyone else followed suit and walked with her towards the hideout. Taylor was calm and quiet, and everyone knew it was the calm before the storm. If they met Akemi, and everyone knew that was a certainty, they knew she would not be this calm. In fact, she could be best described as a thunderstorm — mighty powerful and scary. And at that moment, she was the calm before the storm.

.

Akemi was in her office, braiding her long hair. She was waiting for the two shinobi she sent out for Kakashi's daughter and at that moment, she was letting Kakashi sleep on that hard floor rather uncomfortably. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Akemi said.

The door opened and revealed a guard.

"Lady Akemi, we have company out front," the guard said.

"Who?"

"Not sure," the guard answered. "Konoha shinobi, that's for sure."

"Send someone out to greet and fight them," Akemi ordered.

"Okay," the guard nodded.

"If they come inside, post a shinobi on the second and fourth floors," Akemi added.

"Yes ma'am," the guard bowed and left to fulfill his master's orders.

Akemi sighed as she finished braiding her hair. _I wonder who our visitors are, but let's just have them fight until they get to this floor before I find out._

.

They stepped near the entrance of the Gōmon hideout, five stories high. All was quiet. No attacks so far. Everyone looked around with caution, keeping an eye out for an attacker. Taylor's heart raced and she swallowed hard. She hadn't felt nervous like that before that point and she needed to hide her nervousness. She inhaled deeply to calm herself before she got any more nervous.

Suddenly, a man jumped down in front of them and everyone stepped back. The mab had tan skin, blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore an old tattered grey kimono over a white turtleneck and red slacks.

The man had a kunai drawn out and he spun it around his index finger.

"Welcome to Gōmon, now leave children," he said.

"No," Taylor said in defiance. "I refuse to leave."

"Why not, child?"

"Because, my father is in there and I have to save him," Taylor held her hand on the hilt of her katana and waited. "Let us through."

"You'll have to get through me first," they saw a ball of light form in the Gōmon shinobi's hand. Jakobe clapped his hands together and drew them apart, forming a hot ball of what appeared to be molten rock in his hands. Everyone looked at him, startled.

"You guys go," Jakobe ordered.

"J-Jakobe," Taylor stammered.

"Go, captain. I'll fight off his moron," Jakobe beckoned forth with his head. "Go. Go get Kakashi."

Taylor nodded and ran past the Gōmon shinobi with the rest of her team.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Where do you guys think you're going?" The Gōmon shinobi went to follow them, but Jakobe stood in his way.

"You're not getting to them on my watch, pal," Jakobe hissed. "You will fight me."

"Fine, but you're asking for it," the shinobi growled.

"And so are you," Jakobe threw his lava sphere at the shinobi. Their battle began.

.

Taylor, Kaede, Mitsuho and Haruki all ran into the building, greeted by a labyrinth. They stood still and tried to figure out which way to go. They looked around, then at Taylor expectantly.

"Don't you have a map?" they asked her.

Taylor dug through her pockets and took off her backpack and sifted through the bag, but to no avail. She looked up in horror.

"Oh no, I must've dropped the map!" she exclaimed. "How in Buddha's name did I manage that? Gosh!"

"It's too late to go to try and find it," everyone said in despair.

"Shit...how did I drop it? I swear I put it back in my bag," Taylor groaned.

"Let's not worry about it," Kaede told her. "For now, let's just go through the labyrinth until we find the stairs."

"Yeah," Mitsuho nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you're right," Taylor sighed as she led them forth.

Haruki stepped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," he assured. "We all make mistakes."

"I know..." Taylor sighed.

"Wait, Taylor, don't you have an owl summon?" Haruki asked.

Taylor perked up.

"Yeah!" She whipped out a kunai and held it against her thumb. Wincing before she could even cut, she drew the knife quickly across her thumb and summoned Michiko. The owl appeared in a cloud of dust and looked at her summoner.

"Yes, Master? What can I help you with?" Michiko asked.

"I want you to survey the labyrinth and find the stairs," Taylor ordered. "When you find a path to the stairs, come back and lead us there, please."

"Of course, Master," Michiko inclined her head and flew above them and searched for a path to the stairs. The team stood quietly in wait of the owl's return. Taylor sighed in serious frustration.

"Hm?" Mitsuho looked at her.

"Nothing. I just want to get my daddy and get the hell outta here before someone gets hurt," Taylor frowned.

"I can understand," Mitsuho nodded.

Within about five minutes, Michiko was back.

"Found path," she told them. "Follow."

Everyone nodded and followed Michiko to the first set of stairs.

.

Sakumo continued to have the bad hunch that he would get ambushed again Gōmon shinobi seemed stubborn and desperate. He are breakfast with inoichi and ibiki and after they are, they just talked for awhile. By twelve in the afternoon, he let them go. Or, almost did. As soon as they stepped on to the front porch, they were ambushed. Sakumo frowned.

"I knew you'd come back," he muttered.

"You thought right," the suna shinobi said.

"By question is, why did you two dunces come back?" Sakumo asked.

"Because, we thought it'd be fun to take the White Fang for ransom."

"Like hell I am going to let you guys take me," Sakumo growled.

"Oh, we figured," the rōnin grinned. "That's why we have backup." He snapped his fingers and two more Gōmon shinobi appeared.

"Sakumo-Sama, you're gonna need us," Ibiki said.

"Yeah," Sakumo nodded. "I know I will."

"Three against four. Someone has an extra opponent," Inoichi said.

"Me," Sakumo offered. "I'll take down the rōnin and the Suna shinobi."

"That's too dangerous, Sakumo," Ibiki insisted.

"I'll be fine," he responded. "Trust me."

"Alright, but as soon as you start struggling, we're coming to help you," Inoichi mentioned.

"Alright," Sakumo drew the white katana he borrowed from Taylor and got ready to attack.

The rōnin took out a bigger sword, which Sakumo knew the shinobi didn't have before. Sakumo held the katana out and blocked the first attack, which should've shattered the small katana, but thanks to Sakumo channeling his chakra into the katana, it was hard to break it.

The Suna shinobi came at Sakumo with his big sword and attempted to swing at the elder man's legs. Sakumo jumped up and brought his knees to his chest, making the Suna shinobi miss. Gravity took over and pulled Sakumo back down, not without landing on the Suna shinobi's back, knocking the shinobi over. Sakumo landed in a crouch and prepared for another attack. The rōnin swung at Sakumo, who dodged, and the rōnin shot a ball of fire at Sakumo. The elder Hatake tried to dodge it, but the fireball hit him right in the arm and burned through the cloth of his kimono and burned the skin of his arm.

Sakumo grunted and winced. _Damn, the bastard got me_, he thought. Sakumo clutched his arm but he stood back up. He clutched his uncle's katana and he pointed it at the rōnin and growled. The rōnin held his hands up.

"Ooh I'm so scared," the rōnin said in sarcasm, then he drew his arms to his side. "Not. You know, once Gōmon is done with your innocent little girl, she won't be so innocent afterwards."

"Don't you dare," Sakumo hissed.

"She'll be a little slut according to everyone who didn't see what happened," the rōnin said.

"Shut up!" Sakumo yelled. "You think she wants to be raped?"

"They'll all say, 'she probably wanted that because her father and her granduncle are perverts'."

"I said, 'shut up'!" Sakumo yelled. "Never in her life has she wanted to have it!"

"Your grandchild will never be taken seriously by prosecutors because of her being related to Jiraiya!" the rōnin continued.

"Bastard!" Sakumo focused his chakra onto the katana. "I said — 'shut up'!" The metal part of the katana began teeming with electricity and Sakumo drew the katana behind his head and sliced through the air with it, causing the electricity to bounce off of it in the form of lightning. The lightning zapped the rōnin and the former Suna shinobi as well. The sound of the katana slicing through the air almost sounded like thunder.

The lightning left both shinobi burnt to hell and back. Sakumo panted heavily and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"You better retreat right now," Sakumo threatened. "Or I will finish you, and there will be nothing left of your body. No forensic evidence will be left." Well, maybe their ashes.

Neither man moved.

"Leave!" Sakumo commanded angrily.

"Fine!" the rōnin growled and stood up shakily with his partner. "Ichigo, Seki, let's move out!"

Sakumo folded his arms, shaking a bit from his rage. The two other shinobi and came to their comrades' aid and led them away.

"If you ever come back, I will kill you!" Sakumo spat.

The enemy left quickly, leaving Sakumo, Inoichi and Ibiki alone. Sakumo steadied his breathing and soon stopped shaking from the adrenaline. He looked at his friends, both of whom were in total shock.

"No one ever calls my granddaughter names or threatens to have her raped and expect to leave unscathed or alive. They got lucky," Sakumo told them.

"I-I can see that," Inoichi nodded. "I would've done the same."

"Damn," Ibiki muttered.

Sakumo gave a wry smile before his knees buckled and he collapsed. Ibiki and Inoichi rushed to his side and helped him back up.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Ibiki suggested.

Sakumo nodded tiredly, unable to object.

"Yes...thank you..."

Before they went out, Inoichi ran to the house and closed the front door and he ran back to them. Once they were ready, Ibiki and Inoichi walked Sakumo to the Konoha hospital to get his wounds treated.

.

.


	18. Alia Iacta est

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Nineteen**__  
_Alia Iacta Est (The Die Has Been Cast)

.

.

Everyone was silent as Michiko led them through the first labyrinth, There were of course...obstacles. Flying kunais here, flame-throwing walls there. A molten lava lake even had an appearance. They had approached the molten lake and skidded to a halt.

"How the f— " Taylor wondered.

"How do we get around it?" Haruki asked.

"Water-style jutsu?" Kaede suggested.

"It's an illusion tag," Mitsuho grunted.

"Huh?" everyone looked at him.

"Taylor, I know you see it," Mitsuho said. "Will you do the honors?"

Taylor looked at the lava lake and nodded hesitantly.

"S-Sure...I can try to break it," she held up two fingers together. "Kai— Release!"

Suddenly, the lava lake disappeared and they saw a broken tag on the tile floor.

"That was a terrible genjutsu tag," Mitsuho grumbled. "I didn't even feel any heat."

"Let's keep going," Taylor suggested quickly.

"Almost there," Michiko said.

"C'mon!" Taylor began running again. Everyone else followed behind her to the first flight of stairs. They all ran up the stairs to the the next labyrinth. The stairs seemed endless. There were at least three flights of stairs just to get to the second floor. The team stopped at the last flight and panted heavily.

"What the hell?" Mitsuho wondered.

"That was three flights of stairs just to get to the second floor," Taylor frowned. "That's really stupid."

"Yeah," Kaede agreed.

"Dang, I've never felt so tired after climbing stairs before," Haruki said.

Taylor, Mitsuho and Kaede realized that too.

"That is odd," Mitsuho agreed. "We're all shinobi here, and we run a whole lot."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed. "We shouldn't be tired like this. I mean, even Choji can run without getting worn out."

"That's a valid point," Mitsuho agreed.

"I wonder why that is, us being tired like this I mean," Kaede wondered.

"I had a dream a few years ago where the air was so thick it was hard to breathe," Taylor said. "But this doesn't feel like that dream. And that was six years ago."

"Strange," Kaede commented.

"It is," Mitsuho agreed.

"I wonder if this is why my father got caught like he did. The air was making him tired when he moved quickly," Taylor wondered.

"It's possible," Kaede nodded.

"But we can't let that happen to us," Mitsuho said. "We have to keep going."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right," Taylor concurred. "Let's keep going, we can't give up now!"

"Right!" everyone continued onward into the next floor. Suddenly, the team skidded to a halt. Before them was water, which seemed to be everywhere.

"Water?" Taylor wondered.

"Everywhere," Michiko said.

Mitsuho rubbed his chin in thought.

"They're trying to make it harder on us by making us use chakra just to navigate the floor," he proposed his idea. "They used water instead of tile, that must be supporting of my theory."

"You might actually be right," Kaede agreed.

"I'll carry Taylor across the water," Haruki said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because, you need to save your chakra for later," Mitsuho said. "I'll take Kaede."

Both girls looked at each other, but before they could protest, Haruki scooped up Taylor and Mitsuho did the same to Kaede. Taylor and Kaede both 'eeped' in surprise.

"Michiko, can you find a good path for us?" Haruki asked.

"I only follow Master Taylor's orders," Michiko fluttered her wings.

"Make it so," Taylor commanded.

"Yes, Master," Michiko nodded and soared above them and searched for a path.

"Gosh, why can't we just walk across the water?" Taylor grumbled.

"You guys need your chakra," Haruki and Mitsuho answered.

"Meehhh!" Taylor sighed.

They waited five minutes and then Michiko came back.

"Follow!" Michiko ordered.

"Right," both men focused their chakra and carried their ladies in their arms to the next set of stairs. It took a good seven minutes to navigate the labyrinth, then when they got to the stairs, the men put the girls down and went to go up the next set of stairs. Out of no where, another Gōmon shinobi appeared before them.

"You got this far," he said. "Let's see if you can get past me!"

"I've got this one," Haruki promised.

"Haruki," Taylor whispered.

"Don't worry," Haruki gave her a thumbs up. "I won't die, I promise. I'll be fine."

"No one will get past me," the Gōmon shinobi growled.

"Bite me," Taylor dashed past the shinobi with Kaede and Mitsuho. "You better stay alive, Haruki!"

"Hey!" the Gōmon shinobi grabbed shuriken and went to toss some at Taylor when Haruki quickly did ten hand signs and a wood branch formed in his hands and grew long enough to slap the shuriken from the opposing shinobi's hands.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Haruki shouted. "You will have to go through me first, pal. Go on, take your best shot!"

.

Ibiki and Inoichi hurried Sakumo to the hospital to get his injuries looked at. Coincidentally, Lady Tsunade just so happened to be there at the hospital, checking things and out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the three men. She looked and saw the two men bringing in Sakumo. She was shocked to see them.

"Ibiki, Inoichi," she looked at Sakumo. "Oh dear, is Sakumo okay? What happened?!"

"We were just in a battle at his house," Ibiki explained.

"That damn Gōmon group that bombed Intel and wants Taylor came looking for her," Inoichi continued.

"Sakumo defended her and they started attacking him and he fought back," Ibiki continued. "They left when we came, but came back just before we left."

"With friends!" Inoichi added. "We all began fighting and the first two, who were fighting Sakumo, started insulting Taylor and saying horrible things about what they'd do to her."

"And that really set off Sakumo, and he went bat-shit crazy and used up a great majority of his chakra," Ibiki finished. "And in the fight, he was burned."

"Come with me then," Tsunade ordered. "I just passed an empty room. I'll heal him there."

"Right," the men nodded and followed Tsunade, holding Sakumo up.

"I don't blame Sakumo for going 'bat-shit crazy'," Inoichi grumbled to Ibiki.

"How else do you explain the way he reacted? Not entirely saying it ain't a bad reaction because I was about to go off on them too, but he was absolutely insane," Ibiki grumbled back.

"You would understand if you were a parent," Inoichi sighed. "Demons run when a good man goes to war," he quoted. "because the nicest people make the scariest assholes— " Inoichi paused. "Oh wow, I am so glad I'm not there with Taylor."

"Why's that?" Ibiki asked as they turned to a room.

"Exactly for the reason I just mentioned," Inoichi said as they walked into the room and laid Sakumo on a bed. "Taylor is one of the nicest people you know, right?"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," Ibiki nodded.

"If we thought Sakumo was scary..." they both had said at the same exact time.

"Taylor would be a hell of a lot worse," Ibiki grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing that myself, in all honesty."

"Yeah, of course you would, Mr. Morino," Inoichi grumbled.

"It's worse that she's a woman," Tsunade chimed in as she began looking at Sakumo's wounds. "He's got third degree burns, I'm glad you guys brought him in. Third degree burns need to be immediately fixed." She sighed. "But you two need to go.

"Oh, I figured we could stay since we're his friends," Ibiki said.

Tsunade shook her head.

"He needs rest," she ordered. "Please?"

Ibiki and Inoichi knew better than to argue, so they bowed and left. Tsunade sighed and began healing Sakumo.

"You better rest," she grumbled. "Stubborn man..."

.

Taylor, Mitsuho and Kaede went throughout the third and fourth mazes without much problem. The third floor had many trap doors, so they were constantly jumping over them or saving someone from falling to their death (or severe injury), mainly Taylor. She nearly dislocated her shoulder falling through a trap door and grabbing the ledge. Thankfully, her shoulder didn't dislocate, but definitely hurt for awhile afterwards.

The fourth floor was just like the first one, including the genjutsu tag lava lake. One thing that was added in was the opponent, another Gōmon shinobi. Kaede decided to take care of that opponent.

"You two go on," she ordered. "I may be a medic, but I started out as a regular shinobi and I did fire jutsu mainly."

"Right," Taylor and Mitsuho nodded.

"And Taylor," Kaede started. "Don't give up, girly."

"I won't," she promised. "I love my dad too much to just give up."

"Good girl," Kaede grabbed her opponent and flipped him onto his back.

Mitsuho and Taylor ran up the last set of stairs with Michiko. The small barn owl hooted.

"I smell Kakashi," she stated. "And blood!"

"Blood?" Taylor asked.

"Mhm," Michiko verified. "His blood."

"How can you—" Taylor caught a whiff of his scent and the scent of his blood. "Damn, you're right. He must be close."

"Let's hurry,' Mitsuho suggested.

"I was about to say that," Taylor said.

"Sorry," he took her hand and raced with her to the last flight of stairs. They both hurried up the stairs, and despite how hard their feet hit the stairs, there was no sound. Once they were at the last step, they came to a set of double doors in front of them. They paused and listened out for footsteps. No sound, so Mitsuho looked at Taylor.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Taylor said reluctantly. "I'm ready."

"Great," he opened the door and allowed Michiko to lead them to where Kakashi was being held.

The fifth floor was full of rooms, but Michiko led them to a room obviously for holding captives. When they arrived at the door, they paused and Taylor held her hand over her heart.

"My heart is pounding," she whispered.

"You're scared?" Mitsuho asked.

She nodded.

"My mind wants me to run, but my heart says to continue into the room," she said.

"The fight or flight response," Mitsuho told her.

"I know," Taylor said. "I know exactly what it is. My fight or flight instinct and I see each other on a regular basis...I mean, on missions. But not to this extent."

"Will you give in to it?"

"No," Taylor smiled. "If we're found, I'm gonna be ready to fight."

"Do you still need me, master?" Michiko asked.

"Nah, I'm think we're good. I'll summon you again if I need to," Taylor promised.

"Okay," Michiko bowed her head and de-summoned herself.

Taylor sighed softly and trembled.

"Let's go in," she suggested. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay," Mitsuho put his hand on the double doors and pushed them in.

Taylor's heart continued pounding and it didn't stop. The doors opened, and in the middle of the floor, they found Kakashi chained to the back wall. He was sitting up but he looked unconscious. His mask was shredded, which revealed scrapes and scratches on his cheeks and some dried on blood on his pale face. Just by looking at her father, she could tell how much pain he was in.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"Taylor—" Mitsuho tried to stop her from rushing in, but he wasn't fast enough. She escaped from his reach as she dashed inside and slid down on her knees beside her father. Reluctantly, Mitsuho walked over to her little sister.

"You're reckless!" he hissed.

"Yeah?" Taylor whispered back. "I know. But I am worried about him, let me be worried."

"This place could'a been booby trapped," Mitsuho reminded her.

"Obviously, it isn't," Taylor grumbled. "Help me undo these restraints, Mitsuho."

He crouched down on the other side of Kakashi and began to help her undo the restraints.

"Daddy, can you hear me?" Taylor asked quietly. "Daddy?"

"You are brave," Mitsuho commented.

"Whatever. Just shut up." They both pulled the chakra threads undone from their knots and Taylor tossed them aside and she hugged Kakashi.

"Daddy," she whimpered. "Please wake up, Daddy. Please wake up!" Tears began slipping from her eyes and her voice began to crack. "Wake up, Daddy. Please...wake up and tell me you're alright..."

They heard him groan. He was waking up and for whatever reason, Kakashi felt weird. It was as if someone was on top of him, hugging him tightly, and he also heard soft crying. There was only one person who would hug him and cry. Slowly, Kakashi opened his eyes and once his vision cleared for him to see, he saw long silver hair and then he saw ice-blue eyes looking up at him with tears streaming from them. That was his daughter! Weakly, he put his hand on her back to comfort her.

"Am...I dead?" he wondered.

Taylor hugged him tightly and he felt that. And he heard her broken laugh.

"You're alive!" she told him. "Oh thank the gods."

"Taylor..." He soon remembered what was going on, and that she was not supposed to be there! He opened his eyes wide and grabbed her shoulders, "Taylor! you're not supposed to be here! What the heck are you doing, sweetheart? You will get into trouble with Lady Tsunade if she finds out you're here."

Taylor sniffled and smiled, "Daddy, it's okay. Pakkun and Uncle Jiraiya persuaded Lady Tsunade to let me come save you."

"J-Jiraiya?" Kakashi was startled. "He's...dead...right?"

"No, apparently not," Taylor shook her head. "Pakkun came back and found Jiraiya going into the village and so Pakkun told him what had happened and then they told Tsunade and got me permission to come." She trembled, afraid that he was angry at her. "Daddy, please don't be mad. I have permission from Tsunade, and I know you wanted me on the mission anyway since I knew more than you did."

Kakashi put his hand on her cheek and looked at her, then he shook his head.

"I suppose I can't be mad if Lady Tsunade gave you permission..." he sighed. "I'm not mad, Taylor. Just...shocked."

She hugged him and then grabbed his arm, "Let's get you out of here before we're caught, Daddy. Please?"

"Fine," he had no strength to argue with her. Taylor knelt back down on one side of him and she put his arm over her shoulders and she put her hand on his back.

"C'mon Dad, I know you can stand up a little," she grumbled as she tried to help him stand.

"My legs are numb, Taylor," he whispered. "You have more strength than I do at the moment."

"Dad?" Taylor studied her father. He has never looked so weak before and her heart broke seeing her father so weak but she understood. "...Of course."

"Hey Taylor," Mitsuho started. "You can do the transformation jutsu, right?"

"Yeah?" Taylor looked at her brother. "Why?"

"If you know someone who is about as tall as Kakashi, or taller, you should transform into them. It might be helpful, since you are given their height."

Kakashi looked at Taylor.

"That's a good idea, sweetheart. I'd do it," he agreed with her brother.

"It's a good idea," she agreed. "And I have the perfect man to transform into." She let Kakashi have his arm back for a moment. Her father looked up and knew exactly who was taller than him.

"Oh dear Buddha," he muttered.

Taylor put her hands together and she thought the words 'transformation jutsu' and in a cloud of dust, she transformed into an old friend and she looked exactly like that friend. Standing at 6'5", she had short jet-black hair and warm grey eyes and since she was transformed into a man, her jaw reflected that and she had a narrow jaw as her friend. Her friend wore a black turtle-neck underneath an old-style Konoha vest and wore black pants and sandals. The vest was forest green with no collar and no scroll pocket so it was a very simple vest. Kakashi sighed in resignation, he had seen that coming.

"I knew it," he grumbled.

"Who the hell?" Mitsuho was surprised. "Who's this guy?"

"She's a man named—"

"Dalzen Morino!" Taylor grinned, sounding exactly like the man himself. "He's my friend from the past and he's the one who taught me genjutsu."

"I see..." Mitsuho swallowed hard. "Wow, this is really weird."

"Well, if I can prevent my father from hurting himself from leaning so much on me, a pretty short girl, then it'll have to do. Plus, it'll be easier to lead him forward," Taylor put Kakashi's arm around her shoulders and stood up with Kakashi.

"This works," she smiled. "Now, let's get you out of here, Daddy."

"Yeah," Mitsuho nodded. "And hope everyone is okay."

"True," Taylor nodded.

"Everyone?" Kakashi wondered.

"My friends came to help you," Taylor smiled. "Haruki, Jakobe and Kaede came to help save you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes sir," Mitsuho nodded. "They know how important you are to her and Konoha."

Kakashi smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank them and Pakkun and Jiraiya," Taylor told him. "But you're welcome anyway."

"Let's hurry," Mitsuho suggested.

"Right," Taylor nodded. "Let's go, Otousan."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed weakly. "Don't run...please."

"Of course," Taylor started walking towards the entrance and Mitsuho followed. As soon as they stepped out of the room, Mitsuho grabbed Taylor's arm.

"Stop!" he hissed. "I hear someone."

"What?" Taylor looked at him.

"Let's go back in the room," Mitsuho suggested quickly.

"Yeah, but what if they're coming to the room?"

"Then hide, but let's go back in before —"

"Uhm..." Kakashi weakly clutched Taylor's shoulder. "Too late."

"Huh?" Both Taylor and Mitsuho looked at Kakashi.

"Look out!" Kakashi warned.

A woman dropped down in front of them and everyone jumped backwards.

"Shit," Mitsuho grunted.

"Son of a —" Taylor hissed. "Well I'll be damned!"

"Gōmon Akemi," Kakashi muttered.

"It looks like you have some buddies left after all," the woman smirked. "But, will you all make it out unscathed?"

Kakashi, Taylor and Mitsuho all swallowed hard.

"Please tell me you two thought of a plan?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhm..." Mitsuho looked at Taylor.

"N-Not really..." Taylor realized.

"I figured..." Kakashi clutched his daughter's shoulder. For once, he was actually scared.

"_Alia iacta est_," Taylor quoted. "'The die has been cast'."

.

.


	19. Time To Make History

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty**__  
_Time To Make History

.

.

Taylor's eyes met Akemi's brown eyes and she hoped Akemi couldn't see through the transformation jutsu. As her friend, she had dark ebony eyes and jet-black hair, so there couldn't be anything to give her away, right? She hoped nothing could give her away. _Oh God, what do I do? _She swallowed hard. _What do I do? _She looked at Mitsuho, who thankfully had his ice-blue eyes covered. (Well that was fast!) Then, she looked at her father, who looked rather irritated.

"I'm surprised your lovely and innocent little daughter isn't here," Akemi licked her lips. "What a shame, I guess my boys will have to bring her in. I hope they don't do anything to her...yet."

"What do you mean?" Taylor, as her friend, asked. "What will you do to my niece?"

"Nothing, if she cooperates," Akemi smiled, but it was a fake smile. Somehow, she sensed something off, but she tried to ignore it. "Hand him over, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'," Taylor said.

"What shall I call you then?"

"The name's Morino Dalzen, as in the genjutsu expert from Country 14," Taylor said.

"Never heard of you." Akemi shook her head, "Whatever. Just hand him over."

"You think I'm giving him up so easily?" Taylor asked. "You'll have to get through my friend, Mitsuho, and I first."

"Alright, I'm up for the challenge, genjutsu expert." Akemi smirked, "Let's see what you can do."

Taylor's heart raced. She wasn't a genjutsu expert! Her skills paled in comparison to her uncle, so how was she going to pull this off? She was in deep trouble if she couldn't pull off a good genjutsu. She swallowed hard.

"What's the matter, Morino? You scared?" Akemi asked.

"You can do it," Kakashi whispered in Taylor's ear. "Show her what Dalzen showed you."

Taylor shook her head.

"I'm not scared," she locked Akemi's gaze with her gaze. _Visual genjutsu!_ "Just indecisive, you know?"

For a moment, it seemed that Akemi was locked in. Taylor's genjutsu had seemed to work, and she began filling the genjutsu with horrific visuals. Visuals that would give her nightmares for a few weeks.

"I think I've got her locked in," Taylor said. She then looked at her father and brother, "Let's go!"

"Right," they agreed.

They began to walk away when Akemi grabbed Taylor's arm and yanked her back, laughing. Taylor gasped and accidentally let go of her father. Mitsuho grabbed Kakashi before he could lose his balance and Mitsuho kept him standing. Akemi slammed Taylor into a wall and she hit the back of her head. Luckily, she stayed in the transformation jutsu. For now, at any rate. Taylor winced.

"Is that all you've got, genjutsu 'expert'?" Akemi laughed. "Nice try, Mr. Morino."

Taylor growled a bit.

"Damn," she muttered.

"Give up your nephew now, or I will kill you."

Taylor felt the adrenaline rushing. She wanted to throttle the woman so badly, and so after a few moments of debating, she reached her shaky hands out in front of her and tried to reach for Akemi's throat. But unfortunately, it looked like she was reaching down to touch Akemi's breasts and in effect, Akemi slapped her across the face hard enough that when she retaliated, she banged her head into the wall again and the transformation jutsu was undone. Taylor let out a pained 'eep' and fell to the ground.

"No!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What happened?" Mitsuho asked.

"Her transformation jutsu was undone," Kakashi explained to Mitsuho.

"Oh...Oh no!"

Taylor held her hand on her cheek, wincing from how painful the slap was.

"Crap," she whimpered.

Akemi realized what had just happened, looked down and saw the young Hatake as herself. She laughed hysterically.

"Oh isn't this great? You really were here," Akemi laughed.

"_Kuso_!" Taylor cursed herself out.

"Come here you stupid little brat," Akemi bent down to grab her by her shirt and Taylor got out of dodge.

"Like hell I am," she hissed. "You're gonna have to fight me first, lady."

"Oh is this really how you want to play this?"

"You're damn right," Taylor gave an evil smirk. Not something she did very often.

"All right, if you insist," Akemi shrugged and began to run at her.

Taylor stood up straight and stopped Akemi's punch with one hand. Akemi threw another punch at Taylor and she grabbed the other hand. Akemi tried to kick her this time, but Taylor blocked it with her forearm.

"Is this really all you've got?" she asked. "I'd rather not be wasting my time on such a pathetic coward of a woman."

"Dang," Mitsuho commented.

"I never thought I'd hear my daughter insult someone with words other than 'idiot'," Kakashi chuckled weakly.

"I'm not entirely surprised she said that," Mitsuho admitted. "I would've said the same thing myself if I was in her position."

"Same here."

"Come at me like you wanna kill me, not like you're a little academy student who doesn't know how to fight yet," Taylor sneered and flipped Akemi onto her back. "Otherwise, I'm leaving with my daddy and brother and there is nothing you can do about it."

Akemi got back onto her feet and growled.

"Now you've asked for it, slut," she ran at Taylor again with a wind move, but Taylor dodged.

"I don't know who you're calling a slut because I don't sleep with different people every night, let alone sleep with anyone at all. I don't sleep with anyone, and yet you're trying to claim I'm a slut." Taylor rubbed her chin in thought. "I wonder how that works. Oh wait, it doesn't. You can't call someone a slut if they don't sleep with anyone or even have a boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Oh dang," Mitsuho and Kakashi were both stunned by her response, but then they applauded her.

"Slam!" Mitsuho laughed.

Akemi looked at Taylor in shock.

"How did you—?"

"Oh don't be so shocked, I did my research on you," Taylor gave an evil smirk. "I personally don't enjoy insulting people, but you're an exception."

Akemi growled and attacked Taylor from behind with a rasengan-type jutsu. She hit Taylor in the back and she stumbled forward but then disappeared and the real Taylor reappeared facing Akemi.

"That's more like it," Taylor smirked. "Was that so hard, to attack me with all you've got?"

"You're gonna pay for your insults, bitch."

"Oh thank you for your compliment," Taylor smiled. "I know I'm that, but that's what you get for messing with me. And shucks, I'd like to see you try to take me and make me have forced sex with your men," Taylor told her. "Good luck."

Akemi came at Taylor again and she whipped out her black katana to defend herself. She was ready to fight and full of adrenaline.

.

Jakobe was thrown to the ground and his glasses fell off. He didn't notice at first until he head a 'crunch' in front of his face. He looked up quickly and saw his glasses shattered on the ground. He looked up at his opponent in shock.

"Oh no," he whispered. "I won't be able to see much."

The Gōmon shinobi grabbed the Konoha shinobi by his shirt and lifted him up.

"Oh look at what I did," the Gōmon shinobi smirked. "I hope you didn't need those."

Jakobe growled and he pushed the shinobi to make him let go of him.

"Let go of me," he growled.

"Or what? What will you do?" The Gōmon shinobi asked.

Jakobe kicked the man in the stomach and he was released (or more like thrown back). Jakobe skidded backwards and he stood up. _I will have to make do without my glasses_, he decided. The Gōmon shinobi recovered from the kick quickly and he came at Jakobe with a whirling ball of light. Jakobe closed his eyes and waited till the last second and he jumped up. The Gōmon shinobi missed, and Jakobe landed on the opposing shinobi's back, knocking him down.

"Why don't you lay down and die?" Jakobe sneered. "Sick bastards like you shouldn't live."

The Gōmon shinobi looked up from the ground.

"Whad'ya mean?" he asked.

Jakobe knelt down in front of the shinobi and his emerald eyes burned with rage.

"Don't act like you don't know, pal," he growled. "Our team leader did her research on you barbarians. Raping women because they refuse to do something? That's just sick, and men that do that make me want to throw up."

"It's the only way those bitches will learn," the Gōmon shinobi smirked.

Jakobe grabbed the man by his hair and slammed his face into the hard earth, then brought it back up. The man's nose looked broken and was bleeding, which for some reason satisfied Jakobe.

"When a woman says 'no', you listen," Jakobe hissed.

"Whatever," the Gōmon shinobi spat. "You don't scare me."

"Please, I will make you fear me once I'm done with your pathetic ass," Jakobe, who hadn't looked too scary in a while, looked scary. But this opponent wasn't scared. Instead, he stood up and got ready to try to beat Jakobe down. Jakobe clenched both of his hands and prepared a darkness jutsu to use on his opponent.

.

Haruki slammed his fist into the wall when his opponent dodged his attack. He breathed in sharply against the pain and then he shook his head. He turned to look at his opponent.

"Is that all you've got, Sato?" the man asked.

"No," Haruki shook his head.

"Are you even trying?"

"Yes!" Haruki answered in an exclamation. "Are _you_ even trying?"

"Harder than you are," the Gōmon shinobi bantered.

"Yeah, right," Haruki hissed. "You can't be trying harder than I am. I'm fighting for my friend, what are you even fighting for? Your worthless cult?"

"My boss and yes, my 'worthless' cult," the Gōmon shinobi answered.

"Yeah, that psycho bitch that has no feelings whatsoever?" Haruki asked. "How pathetic. I should put you out of your misery right now." Haruki did a few hand signs and slammed his hands down on the ground, causing a wood branch to grow from the floor and extend towards the Gōmon shinobi. The shinobi tried to dodge it but the branch grabbed ahold of his wrist and held him in place.

"You will not escape," Haruki growled. "Especially if Taylor is hurt. If you guys hurt her or Kakashi, I will not be merciful to you. I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," the man told Haruki.

"Don't tempt fate. I can and I will kill you," Haruki scowled.

"Good luck killing me," the Gōmon shinobi taunted.

Haruki quickly threw his hands together for hand signs and not even a second after the last one, he slammed his hand down on the ground and broke the tile floor beneath them, allowing for wood to punch through to try and grab his feet. He broke free of the first branch and dodged the other one that was coming for him, but Haruki was prepared for that and a branch came up behind the Gōmon shinobi and grabbed him by his neck.

"You want to say that again?" Haruki growled. "Go ahead. Say it again and I'll rip your head off. Please, make my day. If I can get rid of one psychopathic idiot, it'll be a good day for me."

"Like I said, I'd like to see you try, Sato."

Haruki's wood limbs tore the Gōmon shinobi's head off, just like he promised. It was a gory, bloody, grotesque scene. Haruki watched as blood sprayed and splattered on the walls and floor, and even a little on Haruki himself. Haruki allowed the wood to disappear and drop the head of his now-dead opponent. He panted, but then sighed in relief. He felt a little remorseful, but what he did had to be done. He sighed and stepped over the carcass and walked to the stairs. _I need to sit down for a moment_, he thought. He walked up to the stairs and tried to avoid passing out. Every step he took, he felt closer to falling.

He took one final step and collapsed on the cold hard tile floor. He hoped Jakobe would find him there.

.

"Geez!" Kaede jumped back and wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

She peeked up at her Gōmon opponent. He towered over her at almost seven feet tall and stared her down with cold grey eyes.

"Are you giving up, lady?" he asked.

Kaede felt her heart race, but she answered, "No. You can forget about me giving up."

The shinobi put his hand on her chest and his hand cooled down rapidly and began freezing her in ice.

"How about now?"

"No," Kaede coughed and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Why are you doing this?"

"You made me lose your friends, I was looking forward to fighting them."

"That's not what I meant. I meant, why do you guys want Taylor's mom's family to bring people back so badly?"

"Because, we need some of the people alive —"

"Oh, so you need psychopaths, sociopaths, murderers, and rapists around?" Kaede asked.

"You wouldn't understand, you're just a woman."

"How can you say these things about women when your boss is one?" Kaede asked.

"She is really a he," the opposing shinobi explained. "Akemi was born with the mind of a man, but in a woman's body. He never asked to be surgically made a man because looks can be deceiving, you know? If he stays a woman, no one would think he was harming anyone.

"But...he does have a penis, he...showed us...that was really awkward, honestly." He paused, "You didn't hear any of that from me, man."

"She's a he? Man! That makes a little more sense, but...wouldn't he respect women better?"

"No," the Gōmon shinobi shook his head. "He was raised to try to overpower women."

"He's so girly though," Kaede remembered photos of Akemi with his hair braided.

"Looks can be deceiving." He sighed. "Never mind that! I'm supposed to try and kill you!"

The ice began to cover her shoulders and her breasts, but Kaede yanked his wrist and broke it off of the ice, which shattered off of her. The Gōmon ninja snarled and smirked.

"It's ice against fire," he said.

"Yeah, and fire melts ice, don't you know?" Kaede allowed a ball of fire to form in her hand.

"We'll see about that!"

.

Kakashi watched, feeling helpless. He should be helping Taylor fight, but he could hardly walk right now.

"I want to help her fight," he told Mitsuho while he healed his wounds.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," Mitsuho apologized.

"And if I hadn't gotten caught, this wouldn't be happening," Kakashi agonized.

"It's not your fault," Mitsuho assured. "You had no idea this would happen."

"If only you could understand, Mitsuho," Kakashi sighed. "You're not a father."

"No, but I'm a big brother," Mitsuho grinned.

"I don't think that counts..."

Kakashi looked at his daughter, looking her fiercest. He could only see her backside, but he could tell a lot by her posture. She was hunched over and her sides were heaving as if she was trying to catch her breath. She was clutching her katana tightly with both of her hands. She was right hand dominant, meaning her right hand was above the left when she held her katana. Her shoulders trembled as she tried to calm herself down.

"What's the matter?" Akemi asked. "Feeling defeated?"

"N-No," Taylor shook her head. "I'm most definitely not giving up."

"That's obvious," Akemi sighed.

Taylor lifted her katana and ran at Akemi. Akemi moved aside and Taylor almost ran into a wall. She stopped herself and turned to face Akemi.

"Why do you want my brother and I so badly?" Taylor asked. "And my mother's side of the family? Why? Why can't you take 'no' for an answer?"

"Because, we all just want our loved ones back," Akemi said. "And you folk hold the key to bringing them back."

"I don't," Taylor said. "I didn't grow up practicing medical ninjutsu or raising people from the dead. I grew up on regular ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. I don't know the first thing about being a medic."

"That's such a lie!" Akemi growled.

"But it's the truth!" Taylor cried.

"It's true, I don't know how many times it must be said," Kakashi said. "She wouldn't be able to lie about it because it's true." He chuckled, "She's certainly my child, she's a ninjutsu user."

"Please believe me," Taylor pleaded. "And let us go home."

"You do know how to heal and raise people from the dead, and so you're coming with me to do some raising," Akemi tried to grab Taylor's arm but Taylor roundhouse kicked Akemi.

"You're really funny," Taylor grunted. "I refuse to go with you."

Akemi recovered quickly from the kick and then grabbed Taylor by her throat.

"You will do as I say," she slapped Taylor again. "Or I beat the heck out of you."

"G-Go ahead," Taylor reached her foot up and kicked Akemi in the crotch, noticing how her foot hit something other than the bottom of her pelvis, like how she would if she was kicking a woman. But she wasn't.

Akemi let go of Taylor and covered her crotch.

"Ow! You little— that hurt!"

"Oh my Goddess," Taylor stepped backwards. "You're not a woman! You're a freaking dude! What the heck? Oh...but it explains so much."

"What" Kakashi was surprised.

"Oh God," Mitsuho shuddered. "She's a he?"

"And...oh God..." Kakashi shuddered as well. "He was flirting with me...oh...oh God..."

Taylor slapped Akemi with all of her strength.

"Bastard, no wonder you're so cruel to women!" Taylor growled. "I'm gonna make you pay ten time more for what you did."

She hopped from one foot to the other repeatedly as she prepared an attack.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass," Taylor ran at Akemi and Akemi grabbed Taylor by her arm and forcefully threw her towards a wall. Taylor felt her shoulder pop out of place from landing hard on it but she couldn't stop herself from landing on it. She heard Mitsuho shout at Akemi, and she quickly stood back up to run back.

Akemi grabbed Taylor as she ran at him A sharp pain shot up her arm and she inhaled sharply against the pain and exhaled shakily.

"You're coming with me, brat," Akemi growled.

"No!" Kakashi exclaimed and then ran at Akemi with Taylor's katana, which was dropped earlier. Akemi stopped Kakashi with a sudden gust of wind form his hand.

"Do you want to join your daughter?

Kakashi stumbled backwards, but he tried again but Mitsuho stopped him. When Kakashi looked at Mitsuho, Mitsuho's eyes were uncovered.

"Let me take care of this, Kakashi-San," Mitsuho offered.

Kakashi lowered the black katana and sighed.

"Be careful, Mitsuho," he said.

"I won't make any promises," Mitsuho told Kakashi. "If I have to, I will die protecting my sister."

Before Kakashi could make a response, Mitsuho ran off to follow Akemi. The father sensed a foreshadow and he didn't like it. _Don't die, kid. You're far too young._ Kakashi looked down, feeling bad that he couldn't do anything.

He stood, not sure whether or not to follow. He decided on staying because Jakobe, Haruki and Kaede would finally come and find Kakashi, then he could lead them to Taylor. Or something. He wished he could do something still.

He followed Akemi stealthily through some corridors. He made no sound, and when he sensed he was about to look at him, Mitsuho hid quickly and without a sound. Once the coast was clear, he'd go back to tailing Akemi, who was dragging an unconscious Taylor behind him.

Mitsuho watched, feeling repulsed by the idea that Taylor was being treated as a 'thing'. His sister was not a thing, she was a living, breathing person with a heart of gold.

People who treated women the way they did disgusted Mitsuho, like how it did to everyone on Taylor's team and to most people in Konoha. There were some people in Konoha he didn't trust to treat women right.

He continued his stealth, walking on his toes and with a sweeping motion. His breathing was slowed so much that it appeared his chest wasn't moving. He wasn't actually noticed, thankfully, until their destination: a room with an uncomfortable-looking mattress on the floor, which was hard and cold like Akemi's heart, if he even had one.

Mitsuho paused as Akemi lifted Taylor up and threw her onto the mattress, as if he didn't care if she got hurt by his carelessness. That's when Mitsuho made his move.

"Handle her with care, she's rather fragile," Mitsuho folded his arms.

Akemi spun around in surprise.

"You...!"

"I'm not just her friend, I'm her brother, Mitsuho Kobayashi." He sneered, "You're messing with the wrong person, moron."

"Oh? How delightful. I have two Kobayashi kin here."

"Yeah, but you can't rape me," Mitsuho pointed out. "So what'cha gonna do?"

"No, but I can make you uncomfortable," Akemi gave a sadistic smile.

"Good luck trying," Mitsuho spat. "You won't be so lucky as to even touch me, let alone Taylor."

"We'll see about that, Mr. Kobayashi."

.

Sakumo slept soundlessly while Tsunade healed him. Not one peep. Ibiki and Inoichi stood in the waiting room, waiting to hear if Sakumo was okay, or awake. Hopefully awake. Ibiki mulled over what happened for a few minutes, then thought about Taylor and Kakashi. He couldn't imagine the fight that was going on. Personally, he wished he was there watching Taylor be the badass kid she was. He thought that even his grandfather would be impressed with Taylor when she's been messed with.

Ibiki knew Dalzen never saw that side to Taylor, neither has Ibiki entirely. Well, he saw a little bit of her fury when someone at Intel had started dissing and talking crap about Kakashi behind his back. He grinned at the memory. She was not happy when she heard someone talking bad things about her father. Taylor had defended her father without a second thought. Whatever Kakashi had said or done to the person in question to make him want to talk crap, Taylor defended. He had every right to have done what he did or said what he did, and Taylor defended him.

Fortunately, Taylor didn't hadn't gotten too far before Ibiki knew he had to stop her. He drew her aside and escorted her away from the room while Inoichi gave the man a lecture about talking shit behind people's backs. Have a problem with someone? Just tell them. (Though everyone is slightly guilty of not doing so at some point.)

Would fighting Gōmon be almost like that, except full force? Ibiki would just have to ask when they got home.

He glanced down the hall. He hoped Sakumo was alright and could go home before Kakashi and Taylor came back, just so they wouldn't worry about him. He looked at Inoichi, who was thinking.

"We should've had someone posted outside of his house," Inoichi thought out loud. "We knew about the possibility of a fight happening"

"He's the White Fang, Inoichi-San," Ibiki said. "He could defend himself, and he did."

"I still feel like we could've had someone posted outside his house," Inoichi looked down.

"From stories from my grandfather and knowing Sakumo a bit, he probably would've turned down the help," Ibiki grinned.

"You may be right, but he would've come around."

"True..." Ibiki looked up. "He's prolly just thankful we came when we did."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

.

.


	20. This Is Where It Ends

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty One**__  
_This Is Where It Ends

.

.

Jakobe finished his battle with a kill. There just was no point in keeping his opponent alive. Once he killed his opponent, he rested for a few moments. He panted quietly and looked around. No one else seemed to be near by, so he didn't have to worry about another attack. He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes.

"Phew!" He sighed, "Glad that's over."

A few moments passed before he began to worry about the rest of his team. _I need to check on them_, he thought. Careful to not cause himself to get dizzy, he stood up slowly and proceeded to the entrance, where he was greeted by another Gōmon shinobi leaving. He saw Jakobe and reached for a shuriken. Jakobe stopped him.

"Don't even try, unless you want to end up like your buddy over there," he said without any emotion.

The Gōmon shinobi froze and allowed Jakobe to pass by him into the hideout. Jakobe navigated the labyrinth based on instinct. Thankfully, the traps had already been set off so Jakobe didn't have as many obstacles.

He went through the first and second floors very easily, not encountering one soul, until he found the body Haruki tore the head off of, but he didn't know who it was that did that. He studied the body. _Which one of them did that? _Certainly not Taylor, they would've made her conserve her strength and chakra for later. Jakobe stepped around the carcass and hurried up the stairs. Suddenly, he stopped when he found Haruki passed out on the stairs.

"Haruki!"

He rushed to his aid and move him onto his back.

"Haruki! Haruki, wake up!"

Haruki didn't wake up, but he was breathing. Jakobe frowned but he grabbed Haruki, got him to lean on him with his arm around his shoulders, and then Jakobe stood up with Haruki leaning on him.

"Let's find our friends," he said, walking onward to find Kaede.

.

Kaede was finally done with her fight, she'd scared off her opponent earlier so she was taking a breather. Jakobe made it to her with Haruki, still unconscious. He found Kaede resting against a wall and he called out to her.

"Kaede!" he called.

She glanced up.

"Jakobe! Haruki!" she smiled. "What a pleasure to see you here."

"He's unconscious," Jakobe stated.

Kaede gasped — "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Set him down then, we can rest and talk while I heal him."

Jakobe nodded obediently, "Of course."

He slowly knelt down and laid Haruki down and then he sat down.

"Are you gonna be fine with those cuts on your face?" Kaede asked, then realized he was missing his glasses! "Where are your glasses?"

"I'm fine, Kaede. And they're broken. King Moron back there stepped on them and broke then completely." Jakobe sighed. "I'll be fine. Just heal Haruki-Kun."

"Okay," Kaede put her hands together and a green chakra surrounded her hands and she hovered her hands over Haruki.

"Do you know if Captain Taylor is alright?" Jakobe asked.

"I have no earthly idea. She went up there like an hour ago and hasn't come down yet. I'm a little concerned that she's in some sort of trouble."

"Prolly," Jakobe nodded in agreement. "I hope they're all okay.

"I hope so too," Kaede agreed. "It would be a pity to lose her or Kakashi."

"Yeah."

"But, I know she'll make it out alive. Her and Kakashi both."

"That's true enough."

"...So...tell me about your battle."

Jakobe nodded and began his story. Not too long after, Haruki began to wake up. They heard him groan suddenly and they looked at him and saw him open his eyes.

Haruki looked up in a daze and he saw his comrades.

"Haruki?" Kaede and Jakobe asked.

"Ja...kobe...Ka...ede..." His voice was weak. "What's...going on?"

"Jakobe found you passed out on the stairs from a lack of chakra," Kaede said.

"He found me?"

Jakobe nodded.

"I did indeed find you," Jakobe told him softly. "You really killed that dude on the second floor...I was speechless pretty much when I found you on the stairs, not too far from that dude because I'd made the connection that you killed him."

"Oh...right...I did tear someone's head off."

"Yeah, definitely," Jakobe nodded. "Y'know, I never would've thought you could do that, Haruki-Kun."

"Y-Yeah...same here," Haruki gave a weak chuckle. "Is Taylor-Chan okay?"

"We don't know," Kaede said. "She went on without me so I could beat up an enemy."

"We should find her," Haruki suggested quickly.

"Should we?" Jakobe looked at Kaede.

"I suppose, but Jakobe will have to help you walk."

"Okay," Haruki nodded.

They helped him sit up and Jakobe put Haruki's arm over his shoulders and he helped his friend stand up. Haruki stood with Jakobe's help and Kaede helped as well.

"Shall we go?" Jakobe asked.

"Yes, let's."

.

First, no one made a move. It was a stand off. Neither Mitsuho nor Akemi made a move. They stood in place, as still as statues. Who would make the first move? Mitsuho had his fists clenched over his kunais and he waited for Akemi to make his move. Akemi had a small tantō in his hand, ready to fight. Mitsuho's eyes quickly darted down to look at his sister, unconscious on the terrible-looking mattress. He had to make sure she would make it out alive.

After a few minutes, Akemi finally made the first move. He raised his tantō and went to slice at Mitsuho, who blocked the attack with the kunai in his right hand. Akemi tried again, and Mitsuho blocked the attack with the kunai in his left hand.

"No." Mitsuho said defiantly.

"I won't give up, Mr. Kobayashi."

"I will make you!"

Mitsuho forced Akemi's tantō back and he scraped his face. Akemi winced but made no audible sound. He looked at Mitsuho as he kicked Akemi right in the stomach.

"This is what you get for doing what you have done to every woman and man in my clan!" he kicked Akemi again.

Akemi jumped back before Mitsuho could kick him again. Mitsuho's foot dropped down and he brought it back to his side.

"Damn," he said, glancing at his sister. She was still out cold, and he looked back at Akemi. He clenched his fists and threw himself at Akemi and without a second thought, Mitsuho began throwing punches at his opponent. Akemi tried to dodge but Mitsuho would only make it hard for him to dodge.

"You will not get away with hurting my sister and her father!" Mitsuho shouted his anger at the enemy. "They are innocent people that you dragged into this!"

Akemi finally was able to grab Mitsuho's fists and hold him in place. He frowned as he studied Mitsuho and then smirked.

"Innocent? Child, you're not innocent when you lie."

"Taylor doesn't lie!" Mitsuho exclaimed. "She hasn't ever lied about being able to heal people, it's true she can't. She has the ability to, but she never learned how and she's not about to learn how!"

Akemi slung Mitsuho into a wall and watched as he slid down. Mitsuho held his hand on the wall and stubbornly pushed himself back to his feet.

"You are not going to win so easily," he growled. Suddenly, a dark aura began to surround Mitsuho's body and it was the Kobayashi temper most people feared. Mitsuho looked up with the figurative fire in his eyes.

"Ooh I'm so scared!" Akemi laughed.

Mitsuho made no comment. Instead, he prepared to attack Akemi and defend his little sister.

Taylor groaned quietly and slowly grew conscious. Mitsuho looked at Taylor calmly.

"Teirā-Chan?"

She opened her eyes and groaned.

"You okay?"

She looked at her brother and winced.

"I feel like I was dragged," she muttered. "Damn bastard."

"I'm gonna take care of this, I promise," Mitsuho promised. "Akemi will pay for everything he's ever done."

Akemi wasn't about to let that happen, so he ran for Taylor and tried to grab her off the mattress thinking Mitsuho wouldn't hurt him if he had Taylor. He stood corrected when Mitsuho grabbed him and punched him in the face. Taylor sat up quickly, realizing Mitsuho had a dark aura surrounding him.

"M-Mitsuho?"

"I will protect you no matter what," he told her, throwing Akemi back into a wall.

"What are you doing, Mitsuho?" Taylor demanded an answer.

"I love you, Taylor. I hope you know that."

"What? I don't understand. Mitsuho?"

"I'm sorry, Taylor."

"Mitsuho!" Taylor exclaimed. "What the heck are you talking about? What are you doing?"

"I'm using a jutsu that'll mean my death," Mitsuho told her. "It'll sap the rest of my chakra away, which about half had been used to heal Kakashi."

"What?! Are you insane?"

"No," Mitsuho looked at her. "I'd rather die this way, protecting you. It would mean you would live and be happy, which'll make me happy."

He looked down.

"_Gomen nasai_."

He did the hand signs for a fire pillar jutsu: _tora, inu, uma, tora, tora, usagi, uma_. He closed his eyes and breathed out fire in a stream, almost like a flamethrower, and he aimed it at Akemi, burning him alive. He started at the feet so Akemi could suffer, then the hands, then the legs, then Mitsuho couldn't continue. Taylor walked over to Mitsuho, who collapsed on the floor beside her and Akemi was unable to move because of Mitsuho's jutsu. But he was still able to speak, but he made no efforts.

"Mitsuho! What are you doing?" she cried. "Please don't die."

"I'll be fine," he told her, moving his head and looking at her with his ice eyes. "As long as you're alive, I'll be fine."

"Why do you want to die?" she asked.

"I've resented the fact that I'm a rape baby," he told her. "I always wanted to die, but was too cowardly to do it. I also had to be here for Mother...and to make sure you would be okay. Now, I know I am ready to die."

"Just because you're a rape baby doesn't mean that you're anything bad," Taylor told him.

"You wouldn't get it," he chuckled weakly. "Don't worry 'bout me."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Please stay alive, Mitsuho. I want to know more about the kekkei genkai."

"Go to our grandparents' house then," Mitsuho told her. "They live in Eastern Earth."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Just...do it if you really want to know more... I'm sorry I was a terrible brother."

"No..." Taylor whined. "Don't die on me, you idiot. I can get you help."

"I don't want to be alive, please," Mitsuho said. "Let me die...it's the only thing that will make me better..."

Taylor's eyes welled up with tears.

"Tell me exactly where they live then," her voice cracked. "I'll take your body there so it can be buried with a tree...in your ashes..."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Once Mitsuho had finished explaining to Taylor what she was to do, he finally died. He told her, "I love you, sis" with his last breath. He had no chakra in his body, therefore he couldn't live. When she stood up finally, she looked at Akemi and clenched her fists, "You made my brother do this!"

"Gah, are you trying to kick me while I'm down?" Akemi groaned in pain.

"I'm gonna freaking kill you!" she exclaimed. "I'll finish you off for Mitsuho, bastard. So if you have anything left to say, say it but don't think I'm not gonna kill you."

Akemi fell silent.

Taylor held her hand up in a lightning blade pose and a ball of lightning formed in her hands, "Go to hell!" and she thrusted her hand through his body, finally killing him.

That was the end of that. Thank the gods. Taylor turned back to her brother with bloody hands and she wiped them on the floor, and then washed them with a water jutsu. Sighing angrily, she bent down and scooped up her brother's corpse with a struggle, then began to trek out of the hellhole.

.

Kakashi heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He drew the katana close to him and turned around. He saw people walking towards him but at first he thought they were from Gōmon. He drew the katana out to his side and got ready to swing at them.

Jakobe looked up and saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" he said.

Kakashi swung at him and Jakobe jumped backwards.

"Kakashi!" Jakobe exclaimed. "It's just us: Jakobe, Kaede and Haruki!"

Kakashi took another glance and drew the katana back to his side.

"Sorry, I thought you were the enemy," he admitted.

"Gee thanks," Jakobe huffed.

"Where's Taylor and Mitsuho?" Kaede asked.

"Somewhere down those halls," Kakashi sounded worried. "Akemi took my daughter and Mitsuho made me stay here while he infiltrated and ambushed Akemi wherever he took Taylor."

"That's never a good sign," Kaede said.

"Is Taylor alright?" Haruki asked.

"No, I don't think so," Kakashi admitted. "She looked unconscious when Akemi dragged her away."

"Not good," Kaede worried.

"I'm more worried about Mitsuho at the moment," Kakashi admitted. "He looked like he was gonna do something that would get him killed. He had already used half of his chakra on me, but he looked like he was going to use a move that would use the rest of his chakra."

"Oh...God..." Kaede was definitely worried now.

"I have a bad feeling something happened," Jakobe said.

"Hey, don't you wear glasses, Jakobe?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"They got broke," Jakobe replied. "It's not entirely a big deal, I have another pair at home."

"Oh..."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Small and light footsteps, like Taylor's footsteps. Then, they heard whimpering as a crying Taylor emerged from the corridors. In her arms, she was carrying her brother's corpse. It was still very warm, meaning he died just minutes ago.

Taylor was crying, and struggling to actually walk. Everyone rushed to her side.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Kakashi asked.

"H-He sacrificed himself," she trembled. "For...me..." She sniffled, "To be...happy..."

Jakobe watched as she struggled to carry her brother in her arms and stand. He was bigger than she was, and weighed more since he was taller than her, so it was no surprise that she was having a hard time carrying him.

"You want any help?" he asked. "I-I can carry Mitsuho for you."

Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Y-Yeah," she nodded. "B-But we need to take him to his grandparents' in Eastern Earth. I...I also want to talk to them...I want to know more about the kekkei genkai."

Kakashi nodded, "Of course we can go there, sweetheart."

Jakobe took Mitsuho's body from Taylor's arms and bowed.

"Tell me the details and I can take him there ahead of you guys."

"Of course," Kakashi put his hand on Taylor's back, trying to prevent her from falling over. She repeated her brother's instructions.

"He said that his grandparents, Shigeru and Hoshiko, live in eastern Earth Country, by the Kamo lake. It's a traditional house with a design on the sliding doors. I think the kanji for 'doctor' with a light-green circle behind it. Most houses in the village are like that, but they have lanterns on the front porch that are blue. The village is called the Village of Healers." Taylor inhaled to calm down. "I-Is that good enough?"

"Yeah, I think that's good. I'll go take him there," Jakobe nodded. "I'll see you later, Captain." He bowed and disappeared in a cloud of dust. Taylor trembled and leaned into Kakashi's hand.

Kaede and Haruki looked down.

"We're going back to Konoha and tell Lady Tsunade what happened and have Mitsuho honored the way he should," Kaede said.

"Okay," Taylor nodded.

"You and your dad should have some time with each other," Haruki smiled weakly. "You don't know if this could happen again or that you'd survive."

Kakashi nodded.

"Y-Yeah," he smiled. "We will. We should...I don't remember the last time we've actually done something together." He put his arm around his daughter.

Kaede smiled, "That's a good idea. I should hang out with my sisters."

"Same," Haruki agreed. "My little brother has been asking to go surfing at the Konoha beach for quite some time."

"You guys do that," Kakashi said. "I'll take your team leader out north-east. We'll be a few weeks at the very least. Tell Tsunade that, please."

"Of course," Kaede nodded. "You two take care."

"You two do the same," Kakashi bowed.

Kaede and Haruki left, leaving Kakashi and Taylor alone. They looked at each other and Taylor hugged Kakashi tightly, fighting back tears. He hugged her back.

"God, I was so scared, Dad!" she cried. "You worried me sick, you jerk!"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi apologized softly. "I'm not entirely sure of how it happened."

"Tell me what you know, then," Taylor took his hand. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Daddy. You can tell me."

Kakashi peered down at his daughter's ice-blue eyes and he put his hand on her shoulder, leading her out.

"It's hard to explain," he told her as they walked. "After going up the stairs the first time, I was exhausted. It was as if the gravity was greater than it was on the ground, outside of the hideout. Either that, or something had sucked the energy out of me. I'm not sure which it was."

They disappeared and reappeared outside at the entrance and exited. Kakashi was silent as he breathed in the fresh, crisp, warm air. The sky was beginning to darken, the sky turned a light orange as the sun began to set. A cool breeze swept by them and Kakashi continued his explanation, "I...I saw Akemi and she —er, he — fought with me. Pakkun watched, but he might've run to find help and I passed out...somehow, it's a blur... I don't know, but when I woke up I stated alcohol in my mouth."

"Oh, yuck!" Taylor said.

"Yeah..." he sighed. "I'm not sure, but he might've slipped me alcohol afterwards to mess with my memory. If that's the case, it did a damn good job of screwing with my memory."

"That wouldn't entirely surprise me," Taylor agreed.

"Yeah really," Kakashi nodded.

Taylor gave her father a wry smile, "I'm glad you're okay, Daddy."

"Thank you," Kakashi smiled. "Now, the question is: are _you _okay?"

Taylor looked to the side and thought for a moment.

"I was beginning to like and trust Mitsuho...only to have him die on me," she said. "I feel...bad and remorseful. I shouldn't have pushed Mitsuho away like I've done."

Kakashi looked up at the purpling sky.

"We all make mistakes, sweetheart," he told her. "Most of which, we regret."

"I know," Taylor looked at her small feet as she trembled a little.

"You at least acknowledge that you make a mistake," Kakashi told her. "Most people don't have the balls to admit that they've done wrong."

"That is...very true," Taylor agreed.

"Don't feel too down on yourself, Taylor," Kakashi told her. "Grandpa and Jiraiya wanted to punch each other too. Jiraiya did some of the same things you've done to your brother, but you two still love your brothers." He paused, "At least that's what my father told me...I don't know, you should ask Grandpa."

"He told me how he felt about Jiraiya," she said. "Oh yeah, speaking of Jiraiya...he's back...and alive...and still the weirdest person in the family..."

"What?" Kakashi was surprised.

"Setsuna did it..." Taylor sighed. "We think, but we're not sure."

"Oh...I see..." Kakashi nodded. "Somebody from that side."

"Yeah."

Kakashi looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry this all happened to you, Taylor. You never deserved this."

"It's not your fault, Daddy," Taylor told him. "You never knew about Setsuna's kekkei genkai."

"Taylor?" he questioned her using her mother's name instead of 'mom'.

"I won't call her 'mom'. She never did anything to me that makes worthy of being called 'mom' and 'mommy'. This is her fault. If she'd never lied in the first place, and had actually died, this may never have happened." She looked at Kakashi, "However...she did do one thing right — she brought back Grandpa for me."

He looked down at her and smiled, "Yeah. I understand. I'm glad she brought your grandfather back too. Without his help, I'd be completely lost as to how to be a father!"

"You're a good daddy," she grinned.

Kakashi looked shocked, "Really? Y-You really think I'm a good father?"

Taylor nodded, "Uhuh, you've done everything you possibly could to make me happy, and I am."

Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

They continued north until they found an inn to stay at for the night. It was nice, and since they were injured and shinobi, they got a room for free. They set up for the night and both fought over who got in the shower first.

"I'm a girl, I'm supposed to get shower often for...reasons..." Taylor argued.

"I haven't had a shower in two weeks thanks to that bastard," Kakashi argued back. "Your last shower was what, six days ago?"

Kakashi won the argument, so he got a shower first. He spent a good half-hour washing himself, trying to make sure he got clean and that there was no lingering dirt. And he double-cleansed himself to get rid of the awful feeling that another man violated him. He had nothing against gays, but he wasn't gay and it made him feel queasy that another man touched him...even though he had the body of a woman (and slowly transitioning over to a man.)

That made Kakashi suddenly angry. Why do that if you're not even comfortable in your own skin? Why do it if he knew he could get into trouble for something that a woman normally wouldn't even do? It's not in their psychology to do these terrible things.

He mulled over it in his head as he finished cleaning himself repeatedly to get rid of any dirty feelings. Once he finished in the bathroom, he walked out and Taylor dashed past him. She must've been desperate for a shower.

"It might be cold," Kakashi warned.

She closed the door and hopped in the shower. She came back out a little more than fifteen minutes later, completely clean. Kakashi was making tea with some tea bags he'd bought downstairs. He'd also bought food so they could eat for the first time in awhile. He was heating up water to make ramen and he turned his head when he heard Taylor.

"You feel better now that you're clean?" he teased.

"Yeah yeah," Taylor's hair was still damp, so she tired it back. "When did you get food?"

"While you were taking a shower," he answered. "Give it half an hour. Meanwhile, I have tea for us."

"Thank you," Taylor inclined her head and he handed her a glass of hot green tea.

"You sit down."

"Yes, Daddy," she obeyed and took a seat at the traditional Japanese table.

Thirty minutes of silent pondering passed and the ramen was done. Kakashi set a bowl for Taylor in front of her and then made his bowl and sat down.

They still sat in silence, pondering over their own traumas. Tonight, both of them needed comfort, so Taylor began wondering if she should fall asleep with Kakashi, like she was four years old and was having bad dreams. That only happened a few times, but Taylor felt like they needed it this time. PLus, she knew Kakashi would appreciate knowing he still had his baby girl. She tapped the ends of her chopsticks against her cheek.

"D-Dad?"

He looked up, "Huh?"

"You think...I could come sleep with you tonight? L-Like I was four and I had a bad dream..."

Kakashi smiled, "Of course, Taylor. You think you're gonna have a bad dream and you want me to protect you like I used to?"

"M-Maybe. Or if one of us wakes up screaming, the other can quickly comfort the other," Taylor grinned.

"Hmm..." Kakashi shook his head. "I don't dream, or if I do it's lucid and I wake up because I realize it's a dream."

"Oh...right..."

"I only have to worry about you waking up screaming." Kakashi gave her a wink, "not the other way around."

"Yeah Daddy... I know...n-now."

Kakashi smiled, "Thanks for being concerned for me, though."

Taylor smiled back and continued eating.

Once they'd finished eating, they got ready for bed and laid down. Kakashi was relieved to be laying on something soft for the first time in awhile. Taylor was relieved because she finally had her father back, alive. They were both content at the moment, as content as they could be.

Taylor finally had her father back and she no longer had to look over her shoulder anymore. It was just as she'd wished.

Now to meet her other grandparents for the first time, learn about the kekkei genkai, have a vacation, and then finally go home.

.

.


	21. She's Carbon Made

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty Two**__  
_She's Carbon Made

.

.

Sakumo finally woke up at around 8:30 in the evening. Just before Ibiki and Inoichi were gonna leave for the night. He opened his eyes, then looked to the ceiling. It was odd, he wasn't home. He inhaled deeply as he realized he was in the hospital. His body felt heavy and hurt. He must've used up more than enough of his chakra. Sakumo knew he shouldn't have used the jutsu, but he did it in defense of Taylor. He was glad to do it.

Sakumo tried to sit up. It hurt, so he laid back down before Tsunade could come in and scold Sakumo like a puppy who wasn't house-trained.

There was a knock and then the door opened. It was Tsunade, and she was holding a clipboard. She looked at him and saw his eyes open. He was finally awake.

She smiled, "Ibiki and Inoichi will be glad to know you're awake.

"Huh?" Sakumo looked at Tsunade. "They're here?"

"Yes. They stayed so they would know if you'd be okay, and then hoped you'd wake up soon, and you did."

Sakumo rubbed his face tiredly, "Are they okay?"

"Yeah," Tsunade nodded. "But you were reckless, Sakumo."

"Yeah, I realize that now," Sakumo grumbled. "I remember what happened. I was just thinking that same thing myself."

"That's good," Tsunade nodded.

"Is Taylor back with Kakashi yet?" Sakumo asked.

"No, not yet," Tsunade replied.

"Oh."

"I'll go tell Ibiki and Inoichi that you're awake now in case they want to talk."

Sakumo nodded, "Of course."

Tsunade bowed and left, leaving Sakumo to cross his arms over his chest. _Damn it, _he thought. _I hope Taylor and Kakashi are okay._

A few moments later, Ibiki and Inoichi came into the room with Tsunade.

"Y'all got five minutes," she warned.

"Yes, ma'am," Ibiki nodded.

Tsunade stood outside and watched. Ibiki and Inoichi walked over to Sakumo and stood over him.

"You're lucky you didn't run out of chakra," Ibiki grumbled.

"Save it, Ibiki," Sakumo held up his hand and waved him off. "I know that already."

"I say you did a good job defending Taylor-Chan," Inoichi smiled. "Reckless, but you got your point across."

"I sure hope I got my point across," Sakumo said. "For Taylor's sake." He paused, "And Kakashi's too. Man, I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they are," Ibiki said. He gave Sakumo a smile, "After all, they are your flesh and blood."

"Yeah, you're right," Sakumo agreed. "But, it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I understand," Inoichi nodded. "Ibiki on the other hand prolly doesn't get it."

"Hey!" Ibiki flashed him a glare. "I sorta understand.

Sakumo chuckled weakly.

"You protected and defended both Kakashi and Taylor, and that's a very honorable action, Sakumo," Inoichi said.

"Yeah," Ibiki nodded.

"I'm glad I could protect them," Sakumo smiled wryly.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to know you did everything you could to protect them," Ibiki told him.

"For now, you need to rest," came Tsunade's voice. "You two, time's up. Visiting hours are over."

"Aw," Sakumo grinned. "Take away the fun why don't you, Lady Tsunade."

"We should be getting back anyhow," Inoichi said. "We'll see you later, Sakumo-Sama."

"Alright..." Sakumo nodded.

Ibiki and Inoichi both bowed and left the room. Tsunade walked in with some freshly made miso and udon noodles.

"Eat and get your strength back up," she ordered.

"Of course."

"I'll bring you a glass of water in a moment," she added.

Sakumo nodded.

"I give you two days in the hospital. The second day is just to be safe, then you can go home."

"Alright. Thank you," Sakumo smiled.

Tsunade went to leave the room but paused in the doorway.

"You did what was right, Sakumo," she told him.

"I know."

"I'm proud of you, and I'm sure Jiraiya will be proud of his big brother."

Sakumo nodded and Tsunade left to get him water. After that, she left and Sakumo finished eating and fell back asleep.

.

Taylor woke up before Kakashi the following morning and she stepped out of their room wearing her uncle Saru's vest, since the modern one she had was torn to shreds and dirty from being worn for six days straight. She stepped outside and sat down with a pencil and a sheet of paper to write to Sakumo. It was barely light out so Taylor lit a lantern and quietly wrote by the lantern's light.

She wrote down on the paper:

_Ohayo gozaimasu, Ojiisan. At least it's morning while I'm writing this. We're safe, Grandpa. Daddy and I are safe now. I may be emotionally scarred for awhile, but I'm fine. I think Daddy's fine, but he feels as if he wasn't a good father to me but he was and still is. Other than that, he's fine I think..._

_Daddy and I are headed north-east in the Earth Country to talk to my other grandparents since I want to learn more about the kekkei genkai. After that, we're going to relax and take a few weeks off, and I am hoping you could come join us. There's a train that heads that way, it's much quicker. If you are coming, tell Michiko and she'll come back to tell us and we'll go to the train station to wait for you. _

_I hope you come, Ojiisan! We all deserve a vacation: you, me and Daddy._

_With love, _

_Taylor._

She sealed the letter and quickly summoned Michiko. The beautiful barn owl appeared from a cloud of dust and perched herself on the edge of the deck.

"You called, master?"

"Could you take this letter to my grandpa, Sakumo? He may be home or elsewhere," Taylor whispered her command.

"Of course, master," Michiko took the letter from Taylor.

Taylor looked down, "You don't have to call me master."

"Are you okay?" Michiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Taylor nodded.

"Okay," Michiko fluttered her elegant wings and left again in a cloud of dust.

Taylor was alone again. Should she try to go back and cuddle back up under the covers with her father? Or should she watch the sun rise? The sky was slowly turning purple, yet it was still dark out.

Suddenly, she saw a ghostly figure. No, two. Wait...four! One was almost her height, another was a few inches taller than the first ghost, then another one who was six foot exactly, and the last ghost was the tallest out of them all, standing at 6'5". For a moment, she wasn't sure who they were. Then, she noticed each of their defining features. One had short, white hair with red stripes pointing back to his hairline, the only woman in the group had long, jet black hair, the man standing beside her had long, silver hair tied back like hers and he wore an old, tattered kimono, and the last man, the tallest one, had jaw-length, jet-black hair.

She knew all four of them. Taylor gasped and covered her mouth in surprise.

"Saru! Kano!" she looked at them to make sure she was seeing things right. "Dalzen-Sensei and Coushanader!"

Everyone smiled at her. It'd been awhile since they all saw her. Well, they actually were watching her but they hadn't been up close in a long time, and talk to her either. Taylor stood up and dashed over to her friends and hugged them. She hugged them and they returned her hug. Coushander held her the tightest. Though they were all ghosts, everyone had a comforting warmth, as though they were alive. Taylor could feel the cotton of Coushander's kimono against her cheek and his comforting hand gently clasped on her tiny shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, what are all of you doing here?" she asked. "I thought everyone had moved on!"

"We came back when your older brother died," Kano said.

"You needed the comfort," Saru told her.

"Yeah, from all of us," Dalzen said.

"I especially had to come back for you," Coushander hugged her.

Taylor remembered why, "...Because of Uncle Saru."

Coushander nodded.

"Basically, we're telling you to not end like your grandfather here," Dalzen told Taylor.

"I wasn't close enough to Mitsuho to end up like Grandpa," Taylor giggled in a broken voice. "But even then, I still have Grandpa Sakumo and my daddy."

"That's good," Dalzen nodded. "Keep them close, Taylor-Chan."

"I will," she promised.

"Do you want us to stay with you for awhile?" Saru asked.

"Don't any of you have better things to do in the heaven place?" she asked. "I mean, I do want you all to stay and cheer me on, but you all had moved on."

"Yeah, but we're back by the goddess's grace," Coushander told Taylor. "To make sure you're okay and comforted."

"Especially since Dalzen thought he'd never be able to repay you for making Teal accept why he did what he did," Saru teased.

Dalzen crossed his arms and looked down at Saru, "Shut up, Monkey-Brain."

"Psh, you so enjoy it," Saru grinned.

"Shush," Dalzen rolled his eyes at his friend.

Taylor giggled a little, then began sobbing softly. Everyone awed and hugged her.

"Everything is gonna be okay," Kano promised her step-great-granddaughter.

"I understand your feelings," Coushander sympathized with Taylor.

"Come on, don't cry," Dalzen groaned. "You'll make everyone else cry."

"Including you," Saru teased.

Dalzen wiped a tear from his face, "Nothing to see here. Just a speck of dust in my eye..."

"You've grown so soft, Dalzen," Saru grinned. "Who knew that could ever happen?"

"Shut up," Dalzen crossed his arms and looked away.

Taylor hugged Coushander tightly.

"Thank you guys for coming down to make me feel better," she thanked her friends.

"We care," Kano put her arm around Taylor in a motherly-fashion that was comforting. Of course, she was a mother. In fact, she was the mother of Jiraiya. Poor Kano, she still didn't know her son was a super-pervert. Maybe it was best not to tell her.

Taylor clutched Coushander's warm kimono and trembled a little. Then, she heard Kakashi's footsteps and jumped when she heard his voice.

"Teirā-chan?" his low and quiet voice was filled with concern. "Taylor, are you okay?"

She looked at Kakashi, her face red from crying.

"I-I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing out here so early in the morning?" he asked.

"I-I had wrote Grandpa a letter, telling him what we were doing and telling him to come up here by train," Taylor explained.

"But...you were crying just a few moments ago."

"Yeah..." Taylor shrugged. "Would you believe me if I told you I see Coushander, Dalzen, Saru and Kano right now?"

"Huh?" Kakashi looked surprised. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah..." Taylor nodded. "You know I don't lie."

"Wow...uhm..." Kakashi couldn't find any words to say.

"You don't have to make a response, Daddy," she smiled.

"W-Well...uhmm..." Kakashi put his hand on her back. "Lets get back inside so we can leave."

"Right..." Taylor nodded, then gestured at her friends to follow them. They took the invitation and followed them inside.

Taylor gathered her things when she was inside.

"How're you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm as okay as I'll ever be," Taylor sighed. "I kind of wish I was twelve again. I would continue to be unaware Setsuna was actually alive, I wouldn't know my brother...I would be stuck in the past with Coushander..."

"You'd rather be there?" Kakashi asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah..." Taylor nodded, then looked down. "At least I didn't have to constantly remind myself that my mother hurt us..."

She remembered herself as she told Coushander that her mother was dead with a deadpan. No expression. It was as if she was never affected by it, and that she didn't mind it. Back then, it was truth to her. She had no evidence to contradict that truth. Not at that time, anyway. In her mind, she had no brother. She had no 'kekkei genkai'. She was just Kakashi's daughter: strong, intelligent, smart, quiet, kind and loving.

If only she could be that Taylor again. She missed it.

"Back then...I didn't have too much to worry about," she answered truthfully. "I mean, back in that time I had to worry about screwing up the timeline...but I wasn't watching my back."

"Hm..." Kakashi nodded. "I see, I understand what you're trying to tell me. I think..."

"For once," Taylor joked.

Kakashi smiled warmly at her, "Yes, for once I understand you." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad," Taylor smiled.

Coushander watched them, then he sighed.

"I feel awful that she went through such a...terrible thing," he said.

"Yeah, no one will entirely understand her feelings," Saru said. "Not even Sakumo could ever truly understand. He wasn't lied to for 18 years like she was, thinking her mother was dead..."

"Strangely enough, I feel bad for her," Dalzen said with sympathy.

"You're just becoming soft, Dalzen," Saru grinned.

"Shut up, Saru!" Dalzen slapped the back of his head.

Coushander leaned towards Dalzen's ear and said, "You've been around Taylor too much. She usually does that."

Dalzen brought his hand back quickly.

"I uh..."

Saru grinned, "I guess she impacted us all in her own way."

"Yeah."

They all fell silent as Taylor slung her bag over her shoulders and punched Kakashi's arm.

"You're gonna need a new backpack and a change of clothes," she told him.

"Good thing I have my wallet still, somehow," he smiled.

"Let's go. Perhaps we can catch a train too," Taylor suggested.

Kakashi put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he walked out with her.

"Do we follow?" Coushander asked.

"I guess so," Saru said.

"Let's go then, Coushander suggested.

They all nodded and followed Taylor and Kakashi out of the inn.

.

Sakumo woke up to a bird scratching the window in his hospital room. He opened his eyes and moved his head to look out the window. That was no ordinary bird, that was Taylor's summon, Michiko. He sat up slowly and rose to his feet. He stumbled over to the window and opened it for Michiko.

"Michiko," he muttered in surprise.

"Sakumo-Sama, message from Taylor-Chan," Michiko told him.

"From Taylor?" he took the letter from under her feet. "Is she okay?"

Michiko nodded, "She and Kakashi both made it out alive. Her brother, unfortunately didn't."

"Oh..." Sakumo looked down. "Thank you."

"Of course," Michiko smiled. "Read it."

"Alright..." He opened the neatly-folded paper and read it. After a few moments of reading, he smiled and nodded.

"I'm coming then," he said. "I can't disappoint her."

"Going where, Sakumo?" came Lady Tsunade's voice.

He turned his head and looked. The Hokage didn't appear to be all that thrilled to see Sakumo standing up.

"L-Lady Tsunade..." Sakumo chuckled wryly.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"To see Taylor and Kakashi in the eastern Land of the Earth," he said. "She's going to see her grandparents on her mom's side and also take a vacation. Oh please, Lady Tsunade, I must go. I can't let Taylor down. We haven't had an actual vacation in a few years."

"Sakumo, you're injured."

"I can take Ibiki with me if I have to," Sakumo offered.

"Sakumo," Tsunade frowned.

"Please? I'll be riding a train and Ibiki can accompany me there to make sure I'm okay, then Kakashi and Taylor will take me to Setsuna's village and they are healers there, so they can make sure I'm healthy," Sakumo pleaded.

Tsunade sighed in defeat, "Fine, Sakumo. I'll get you a pair of crutches and get Ibiki to take you. You stay here for now."

"Thank you!" he thanked.

Tsunade sighed and left. Sakumo turned to tell Michiko, only to find her gone. _Already?_ He shrugged, then walked back to his bed and sat down.

He was finally going to see Kakashi and Taylor again. Finally!

.

Kakashi bought a new set of clothes while Taylor watched from outside the store. Her ghostly specters were chatting amongst themselves, allowing Taylor to be quiet.

"Did you see when she did the transformation to look like you?" Saru laughed as he looked at Dalzen.

Dalzen looked down and his cheeks turned a pale pink, "Shut up. Don't remind me, Monkey."

Saru grinned, "It was so funny though!"

"No it was not!" Dalzen shook his head.

"It so was," Saru grinned.

"She didn't do me justice personality-wise," Dalzen frowned.

"I can see why she did it though," Coushander said. "It did work long enough to create a distraction, and she could hold Kakashi up too that way."

"But it wasn't funny," Dalzen said.

"Well..." Coushander smiled. "Maybe a little."

"It was definitely funny," Saru grinned.

"You two are ganging up on me..." Dalzen hung his head.

Kakashi came out of the store in just an indigo shirt, pants and even a mask.

"Well," he said. "You ready?"

Taylor was about to nod when Michiko swooped down in front of her.

"Sakumo-Sama will be heading to the Konoha train-station in about an hour!" she exclaimed.

Taylor jumped back, "Geez Michiko! Don't scare me like that."

"Gomen."

Kakashi smiled, "So, my father is on his way?"

"Yeah," Michiko said.

"Okay," Kakashi put his arm over Taylor's shoulders. "I suppose we can wait."

"Yeah," Taylor said. "I was worried about him. He better be okay though. I missed him!"

"Let's find the train station to wait for Grandpa," he said.

"No, he's going up to the stop in Eastern Earth, so let's head there first," Taylor said. "Then wait on Grandpa."

"Oh, right. Good idea," Kakashi agreed. "Let's go do that instead.

"Yeah!" Taylor smiled. "_Ikou_! _Ikou_!"

Kakashi chuckled and allowed her to lead him forward.

Taylor always managed to get him to smile.

.

.


	22. Hey, Let's Go!

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty Three**__  
_Hey, Let's Go!

.

.

The train ride was only two hours and they spent the two hours in complete silence. They sat next to each other, staring out the window. Well, Kakashi did. Taylor was put to sleep in almost fifteen minutes and she used him as a pillow. Kakashi held her hand, trying to assure himself that he wouldn't somehow lose her.

When they got to their stop, Kakashi woke her up and they took their bags and got off. It was eleven a.m., almost time for lunch. They glanced at the clock.

"Should we eat?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What's around?"

"I don't know!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I haven't been to this part of the Land of the Earth before."

"Oh...I thought you'd been everywhere," she teased.

"That's not even remotely true. Who told you that?"

"Uncle Jiraiya," Taylor grinned.

"Jiraiya was lying," Kakashi told her.

"Oh."

"Well, let's walk around then," Kakashi started walking.

"Right," Taylor followed him.

They walked in silence until they found a gift shop. Kakashi peeked in the window and then stopped Taylor.

"Do you have any paper?" he asked.

"N-No. I finished working in the sketchbook that I'd brought with me," Taylor answered.

"Let's go in after we eat then," Kakashi smiled.

"Sure," Taylor returned his smile.

They continued on until they found a ramen shop and decided on ramen for lunch. Together, they sat down at a table and ordered miso ramen.

"I remember when Ichiraku's first opened," Kakashi remembered. "Oh god, that was...thirty years ago now that I think about it."

"Really?" Taylor asked. "Wow!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"It's been that long," Kakashi said. "Man, that makes me feel old!"

Taylor giggled, "But you're not old."

"You're right. Your grandfather is old," he grinned.

"Aw, that's mean Daddy!" Taylor punched his arm. "Grandpa isn't old either."

"He's almost sixty!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"So? That doesn't make him old," Taylor pouted.

"Aw, you're way too nice," Kakashi poked at her.

"But it's true."

"You're biased!" Kakashi laughed.

"No I'm not," Taylor folded her arms. "I don't think Ibiki and Inoichi are old, and they're about your age. I don't think Ibiki's father is old, and he's older than Grandpa.

"Oh come on Taylor, you know it's a lie to say Ibiki's father isn't old," Kakashi told her.

"How did we get on this topic again?" Taylor asked.

"Uh..." Kakashi shrugged. "We were talking about how old I am, then you tried to assure me that I'm not, I told you that you are biased, then we got on to that."

"We're weird," Taylor told him.

'That is true," Kakashi smiled.

They ate lunch together and then went to the gift shop for the sketchbooks. Taylor grabbed two, got to the checkout line, and realized she didn't have more than fifteen yen, not enough to buy the sketchbooks. While Taylor checked her wallet twice, then an extra time to be sure. Kakashi put twenty-five yen on the sketchbooks to pay for them. Kakashi put his hand on Taylor's hand and made her put away the Pikachu wallet. She looked up in surprise.

"I've got this, Taylor," he said.

"R-Really? D-D—"

"I've got this," he told her again.

She looked down as Kakashi took the sketchbooks and put them in front of her so she could take them.

"Don't feel bad," he assured her.

She took the sketchbooks and held on to them.

"Come on, let's go wait for Grandpa," Kakashi smiled.

"Right," Taylor followed Kakashi out and began their five-hour wait for Sakumo.

.

Sakumo had left as soon as Tsunade discharged him with an escort — Ibiki. They walked to his home to pack a bag for vacation. Sakumo quietly grabbed a change of clothes and a few books to read. He didn't have much to take with him. He walked out of his room and walked down the hall, past Taylor's room. He paused and glanced back inside. Her favorite doll, Tomomasa, was on her bed and he thought for a moment and decided to walk inside to the room. He stepped inside and the floor creaked under his feet.

He stood over her bed and took the doll and stuffed it in his kimono. She would be happy to see Tomomasa. Sakumo left quickly and joined Ibiki outside.

"Let's go," Sakumo smiled.

Ibiki nodded, "yeah, let's go. It's a 5-hour trip by train."

"Thanks for coming so I can see Taylor and Kakashi," Sakumo thanked Ibiki as they began walking to the train station just northwest of there.

"It's no problem, Sakumo," Ibiki said. "I don't mind it. I'd like to see Taylor myself, she looked desperate last time I saw her."

Sakumo nodded in agreement. Yeah, she did.

They reached the train station within an hour and bought tickets. They got on the train and prepared for a 4 hour train ride.

Sakumo was quietly reading for the entire ride. Ibiki closed his eyes and dozed off for a few hours. He woke up on his own before they got to their stop, and he and Sakumo got ready to get out.

Taylor quietly doodled random characters with her several different colored pens she brought with her on the mission. Kakashi read the book Taylor gave him to read.

They were there for almost six hours before Sakumo's train got there. Before, every time a train stopped, they'd go to put away their stuff and watch for Sakumo, but there was no sign of him. He wasn't, so they went back to doing their own thing. When Sakumo's train stopped, they looked and saw that the first people off the train were Sakumo and Ibiki. Taylor shoved her supplies back into her backpack and zipped it up. She and Kakashi both sprang to their feet and dashed over to Sakumo.

"Grandpa!" Taylor cried.

"Dad!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Taylor hugged Sakumo tightly and he returned her hug.

"My children!" Sakumo breathed a sigh of relief as he drew Kakashi in for a hug. "You both are okay! I'm so glad."

Ibiki watched quietly. He didn't want to ruin the family reunion. Kakashi studied Sakumo.

"Dad," he said. "You look like hell! What happened? Were you in a fight?"

"I might have been..." Sakumo grinned. "I was protecting and defending Taylor."

"They attacked you? Oh, those jerks! Good thing I finished that bastard off!" Taylor clenched her tiny fists. "Payback's a bitch."

Sakumo laughed, "I'm fine, I promise."

"If you were, why did Tsunade send me with you?" came Ibiki's voice from behind Sakumo.

"Huh?" Kakashi and Taylor both looked past Sakumo and saw Ibiki.

"Ibiki?" Taylor was surprised, and so was Kakashi."

"You, little Hatake."

"Ibiki-San, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Tsunade asked me to accompany Sakumo here. I might stay a day, explore a little before returning," Ibiki said. "You guys are going to a healing village, right?"

Taylor nodded, "Setsuna's parents, my grandparents, are healers, and I would like to learn about the healing kekkei genkai we have."

"Well then, I trust your grandfather will be taken care of," Ibiki said.

Taylor nodded again, "Of course."

"Then I will be on my way," Ibiki gave Taylor a hug, only because he liked her. "Don't give 'em a hard time."

"Oh you know I won't," Taylor grinned.

"You better not," Ibiki bowed to Kakashi and Sakumo, then he left.

Sakumo put his hand on Taylor's back, "Have you guys eaten lunch or dinner yet?"

"No, not yet," Kakashi said.

"Are either of you hungry?"

"I'd rather go find my grandparents first," Taylor said.

"Yeah, before it gets dark outside," Kakashi agreed.

"Oh...okay..." Sakumo shrugged.

Kakashi smiled, "Come on! Let's go."

Taylor took their hands and grinned, "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Alright," Sakumo held her hand. "Let's go."

Coushander watched him and looked down, "I should've been a better father to him..."

"You did your best, Kousa," Saru said. "And just look at him! He's happy."

"You think he'll ever forgive me?"

"I think he already has, Coushander," Dalzen said. "And it's thanks to the time incident. You protected her for him when he couldn't."

"Yeah, Coushander. I think he forgave you after that," Saru agreed.

"Don't be so down on yourself, Coushander," Kano said. "You did what you thought was right for him."

Coushander watched the younger generations of Hatake, "You think so?"

"I know so!" Kano smiled.

"Alright, if you think so..."

.

Taylor's energy didn't run out, even when she did run ahead of her father and grandfather. They were too tired to keep up, so Kakashi called ahead to Taylor to make her slow down, even though she was running to examine some wildlife that she'd never seen before. It was around 7 in the evening that they got to the healing village. At first, it didn't look like a village was there, but after Dalzen pointed out to Taylor that it was a genjutsu, she uttered the words, "Kai—release!" and the village appeared.

"Y'know, those guys could make a genjutsu tag but couldn't realize that this was a genjutsu right here?" Taylor grumbled. "Wow, they were truly idiots weren't they?"

"Yeah, they definitely are," Kakashi agreed.

"So what does the house look like?" Sakumo asked.

Taylor gave the description her brother gave her and together, they went searching for her grandparents. Surprisingly, the folks of the village greeted them and some even somehow recognized Taylor and thanked her.

"You must be Setsuna's daughter," one woman with short white hair and ice blue eyes just like hers, said. "Your friend came yesterday with your brother, I'm sorry for your loss but thank you so much for killing Gōmon's leader, and taking out her henchmen."

Taylor was startled, "How do you know me? I don't even know you!"

"You're the only one here with silver hair, and only Setsuna's daughter had silver hair, but still had the kekkei genkai." She looked at Kakashi and smiled. "And only she would've gone for a handsome Konoha man such as yourself.

Kakashi blushed behind his mask, then asked where Setsuna's parents lived.

"Of course, I'm sure you're here to learn about the kekkei genkai." She bowed, "I shall lead the way. Follow me!"

Taylor and Kakashi looked at each other and shrugged. _She's awfully perky_, Taylor thought. The trio decided to follow and Taylor stuck close to them. Sakumo suddenly remembered he had Taylor's Tomomasa doll in his kimono, but decided to save it for bedtime.

They arrived at her grandparents' house and Taylor felt a feeling of anxiety fall over her. How was this gonna go? Was it going to be a good thing or what? Taylor wasn't about to chicken out, so she stepped onto the porch with Kakashi and Sakumo.

The woman told them to take off their sandals and leave them on the ground, and they obeyed. Meanwhile, the woman knocked gently on the screen.

"Ma, Pa, you have visitors."

Taylor looked at the woman and she returned the look, "Oh by the way, I am your aunt Satsuki."

Taylor nodded and sat her sandals on the ground and turned to face the screen. A woman with thin, white hair and somewhat darker skin had opened the screen and she saw them. Her eyes were still ice-blue, surprisingly, and she had delicate and small hands much like Taylor's. She wore a light blue top with indigo pants and she wore her hair in a bun.

"Ah, you must be the grandchild we never got to meet," she recognized. "And the son-in-law."

"Oh uh... Setsuna and I never married," Kakashi corrected. "She..."

"Ah yes, I know what my daughter did. Pity, you are such a handsome man and she gave birth to a beautiful young lady." The woman shook her head, "Come in, I'll make you all tea."

The three bowed, "Thank you."

Taylor followed behind Kakashi nervously and she held his hand. Kakashi walked on as if it did not faze him at all. Sakumo followed behind Taylor and the walked into a kitchen, and the woman gestured for them to sit down.

"I'm your grandmother," she told Taylor. "My name is Yukiko. Your grandfather is in his room, so I shall go get him."

"O-Okay," Taylor sat down with Kakashi and Sakumo. They sat on either side of her and she leaned back to stretch. She sat back up and watched as a man with short, black hair and ice blue eyes walked in in front of Yukiko and his eyes fell upon Taylor first.

"You must be Taylor Hatake," he said. "Otherwise known as Saruhiko Nekai."

"T-That's my pen name," Taylor said. "But yes...I am Taylor Hatake."

"You write."

"I do..." Taylor titled her head to the side. "You are interrogating me."

The man laughed, "I'm giving you a hard time, child. You're my granddaughter, and I'm your grandfather, Shigemori."

Taylor inclined her head respectfully, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Shigemori gave her a kind smile, then looked at Kakashi, and then Sakumo. "You two must be her father and grandfather."

They nodded.

"I'm Kaka—"

"I know who you are," Shigemori glared. "It's sad my child went after a man such as yourself."

"What's that even supposed to mean...?" Kakashi grumbled.

"You're a pervert, and a well-known shinobi not without his enemies..." Shigemori muttered.

"He's not a pervert!" Taylor cried out. "He reads romance novels but he's not a pervert."

Shigemori frowned, but looked at Sakumo, "You're a better influence, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'm her grandfather and the White Fang of Konoha."

"Good."

"Please excuse Shigemori," Yukiko pleaded with a smile. "I think Setsuna had chosen right, I just don't understand why she did what she did."

"I don't like what she did," Taylor said. "I don't get why she couldn't trust my father. He never would've let her down. I don't like the fact that she abandoned my father the way she did, and lied about it too."

"That's understandable," Yukiko said.

Shigemori studied them, "You all look like hell. Do you guys need any medical attention?"

"I do," Sakumo said. "I think those two are fine, though."

"Yeah, but I'll be emotionally scarred for at least a few months," Taylor grumbled.

"What happened to you?" Shigemori asked Sakumo.

"I was in a fight to protect my children," he smiled at both his son and his granddaughter. "Especially my granddaughter."

Shigemori crouched beside Sakumo and began healing him.

"So what brings you here?" Shigemori asked Taylor.

"I'l like to learn more about the kekkei genkai," she answered. _Or how to get rid of it, _she thought bitterly. She made a great fighter, not a medic. She didn't want any chance of being about to heal and bring people back to life. She would be too tempted to bring back Kousa, Saru, Dalzen and Kano and she didn't need that temptation haunting her.

Shigemori nodded, "I see."

Taylor looked at Kakashi, and when his gaze met hers, she quickly looked away.

"Let's see, it's six in the evening..." Shigemori frowned. "How about I start the explanation while your grandmother makes supper?"

"Sure," Taylor nodded.

"Alright," Yukiko smiled. "Anything specific?"

Taylor shook her head, "N-Not really."

"Okay. Is sushi and soup good?"

Taylor nodded, "It's fine with me. What about you, Dad?"

Kakashi nodded, "Sounds good."

Sakumo smiled, "Yeah, sounds great actually."

"Alright," she turned around and began cooking.

Shigemori finished healing, "You should be able to move free of pain and and your injuries should be completely healed."

Sakumo stretched his arms and smiled, "Wow, I feel so much better. How come Tsunade can't heal like this?"

"Because Tsunade isn't a part of this clan, so she wasn't born with the kekkei genkai," Shigemori explained. "You see, to heal like I just did, it has to be our kekkei genkai. I mean, the way your medic ninja heal isn't bad, it's very useful, but they can't heal completely. Are you hurt at all?"

Taylor thought for a moment, "I-I don't think so?"

"What about the damage to the eardrum?" Kakashi asked. "She was too close to an explosion and it burst her eardrum. She hasn't been able to hear much, although I think it's getting better slowly."

Shigemori crouched beside Taylor and looked, "Left one?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"Did you have a medic nin from your village try to heal it?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I can do better," Shigemori grinned and he held up both of his hands to her ear. A green glow surrounded his hands as he began healing her ear. "There is a difference in how we heal. Usually, we can heal better than your regular medical ninja. Ah," he moved his hands away. "Can you hear 100 percent now?"

Taylor looked a bit surprised, "Yeah! No ringing...I can hear better now." She looked at Kakashi, and as if on cue he said in a soft and quiet voice, "Can you hear me if I talk quietly like this?"

Taylor grinned and nodded quickly, "Mhm!"

"Oh? That's great!" he smiled.

"Ah, still got the skills," Shigemori rubbed his hands together with a content smile.

"So what else is there to the kekkei genkai?" Taylor asked, curiosity sparked in her ice-blue eyes. Sakumo remembered that look from when she was 10 and he was going to a meeting about her taking the chuunin exams. He smiled. Her curiosity never ceased to amaze the elder Hatake.

"Oh shoot!" Yukiko looked at the Hatake family. "Did you guys want drinks?"

"Water?" Sakumo asked.

"Tea?" both Kakashi and Taylor asked.

"What kind?"

"Green tea?" they responded.

"Alright. Sorry, I forgot to ask. Forgive my manners," Yukiko bowed and gathered stuff to make their drinks.

Shigemori chuckled and shook his head, "Alright...let's see...Some people can heal better than they can revive, while others resurrect better than they heal. Your mother, and probably you, are the latter. You guys are called _kaifuku_ because you can resurrect. The former would be called _naoru_ because they can heal. I'm _naoru _and your grandmother is _kaifuku_."

"What about Mitsuho?" Taylor asked.

"Both, surprisingly," Shigemori said. "It happens on occasion."

"Oh really?" Taylor was surprised.

Shigemori nodded, "Indeed." He paused to think, "Oh, I'm not entirely sure what else to say. Do ask questions."

Taylor looked down and thought, "How and when did it start?"

"Oh, good question!" Shigemori pondered the question. "Perhaps...ten generations ago. It was a mutation in a gene that gave us this white hair and ice-blue eyes but that one person also had a gene for the healing and that got passed down to their children, and they reproduced and most of those children had the gene too."

"So it's almost like sharingan or byakugan?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorta," Shigemori answered. "Close, but it's not used in fighting."

"Of course," Kakashi nodded.

"Did you guys ever put rules into place for raising people from the dead?" Taylor asked.

"We did," Shigemori nodded. "Don't bring back convicted murderers, rapists, psychopaths, sociopaths or arsonists. We limited the amount of people we brought back to life to about 3 per family, and that was the maximum. You know, so we don't overpopulate the planet."

Taylor looked down. There goes bringing back Kano. As much as she loved Kano, she truly wanted Kousa, Saru and Dalzen back. She felt their ghosts put their hands on her shoulders but she didn't look. Shigemori looked up and saw them.

"Oh my," he muttered.

"What?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Your ghost friends. I just noticed them."

"They're related to me. Well, two are by blood..." Taylor said. "My grandpa's father and uncle."

"Do you want them back?"

Taylor shook her head, "I do but I don't want to put Grandpa Coushander through anything unnecessary...or Dalzen...Saru was really young when he died but I dunno... No, I can't do that to them...They've been dead for over fifty years now. That's way too much time." She shook her head with tears, "I can't do that to them."

Coushander smiled softly, "You've got a good heart, child."

"I can understand why," Dalzen said. "I'm still weary of how Teal would react to seeing me alive."

"I don't think we want to find out," Saru said.

"I know I don't," Dalzen shook his head.

Taylor giggled sadly, "I missed them so much...I just got to see them again last night."

Kakashi smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay."

Taylor giggled again, "He's still concerned about how Teal would react to him being alive. Poor Dalzen."

"Now, I have a hard question to ask," Shigemori realized. "I noticed that you prefer to use regular ninjutsu rather than medical ninjutsu..."

Taylor looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Would you like me to seal you kekkei genkai?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can pretty much free you from the burden of a kekkei genkai you don't want."

Shocked, Taylor looked at Kakashi, then at Sakumo, then back at Shigemori.

"Wh-What'll be the side effects?" she wondered.

"Your eyes will darken to a different shade of blue and..." he swallowed hard. "You will no longer see ghosts."

Taylor's breath caught in her throat, "Oh."

"You have time to think about it," Shigemori assured. "You can discuss it with your father and grandfather and make a choice."

"Y-Yeah, I think we should discuss it tonight... It'll help me figure out what I should do," Taylor nodded.

"That would be a good idea," Sakumo concurred. "We'll talk about it tonight."

"That is a big decision," Kakashi remarked, looking at his daughter.

"It is," Shigemori said. "All I can say is choose what's best for you. It will be sealed inside you, so even though you don't have it, it is likely any children you have will have it or carry the gene. We can't take the gene out."

"Of course, I understand," Taylor said.

Shigemori smiled, "Anything else you would like to know?"

"Well..." Taylor smiled coyly. "How about why people were after you guys? Er, the family?"

"Because, we put those limits into place 40 years," Shigemori explained. "When we realized we were bringing back criminals, we put those restrictions in place to stop it. People did not like that, so they rioted...Amazingly enough, we stopped the riot but that led to the formation of Gōmon so they could force us to bring back criminals...or more than 3 people. We originally lived in the Fire but we moved here to the Land of the Earth to escape them. I'm surprised they didn't notice us, then again we're in a remote area and we used an invisibility jutsu."

"That prolly did help," Sakumo said.

"Their IQs are probably low so I doubt they would've been able to figure it out," Taylor said.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed.

"Yeah, they weren't too happy. Unfortunately, when we were still in the northeast Fire, they'd gotten your mother and..." Shigemori cringed. "They'd hurt her..."

"I know what they did, Setsuna told me," Taylor sighed. "That's when she told me I had a brother, Mitsuho of course.

"How come you didn't know about him?" Yukiko asked.

Taylor glared at Kakashi, "Because _someone_ didn't think to tell me."

"Sorry!" he threw his hands up in front of his face in defense. "_Yare-yare_!"

Sakumo chuckled and patted his back, "She doesn't mean it. It was prolly best that you didn't tell her."

"Yeah, he's got a point, Dad," Taylor agreed.

Yukiko set their drinks down, "Supper in ten minutes."

"Okay," they all nodded.

Taylor immediately took a sip of her tea and bowed her head in thanks. Yukiko smiled and went back to finish cooking.

"I think I'm done talking for the moment," Shigemori said.

"Y-Yeah, I'm out of questions," Taylor chuckled wryly.

Shigemori smiled, "If you think of any more, do ask. Otherwise, do talk to your folks about sealing the kekkei genkai, alright?"

"Of course," Taylor nodded.

"Alright, good," Shigemori smiled.

After that, everyone fell silent. Taylor began a mental debate that she knew full well she needed her father's help to figure out.

.

.


	23. What'll It Be?

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty Four**__  
_What'll It Be?

.

.

"What do I do?" Taylor asked when they got in their room.

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm not sure. There are the pros and cons to this, and we have to weigh them out."

"One con to the kekkei genkai is that I have it," Taylor grumbled. "And I prefer using ninjutsu to medical ninjutsu."

"You've never healed someone before or brought them back to life," Sakumo pointed out. "How do you know you don't like it?"

"But how would I find out if I liked resurrecting people?" Taylor wondered.

"Bring back someone you love?" Sakumo asked.

"Who?"

"Me..." came a voice. She looked.

"Dalzen?" she said in surprised.

"Dalzen?" Sakumo raised his eyebrows.

"I volunteer," Dalzen said. "I'd like to be your test to see if you like bringing people back or not. Even if you don't, you will at least have me back." He gave her a smile.

"Are you sure?" Coushander asked him.

"You wouldn't survive in this time," Dalzen said. "If she brought Saru back he'd ask her to bring back Harou and then they'd accidentally start a war and we don't need that..."

"I resemble that remark!" Saru exclaimed.

"What makes you so sure you can handle being alive again, but in this time?" Coushander wondered.

"I've been there done that," Dalzen answered. "I'll be fine. I learned some things about this time so I have a better chance of surviving."

Taylor was shocked, "Are you sure, Dalzen?"

"I am," he flashed a kind smile at Taylor.

Taylor looked at Sakumo and kakashi.

"You can do it," Kakashi said. "I don't mind Dalzen hanging around the house until he can get back on his feet."

"Yeah, it's worth a shot," Sakumo smiled.

Taylor looked at Dalzen with concern.

"Don't look so worried!" he told her. "You miss me, don't you?"

"I-I-I do miss you," Taylor said.

"You can do it," Dalzen assured her.

"I-I guess I can try," she looked at Kakashi.

He nodded, "Give it a shot, sweetheart. Can't be that bad, right?"

"I-I guess," Taylor looked down and sat on the futon she was claiming as hers. She pulled her knees up to her chest in conflict. Kakashi sat down next to her and put his hand on her back. "You can do it, I promise."

She nodded and Sakumo suddenly reached into his kimono. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't get how I can forget I have this," he said, pulling out her Tomomasa doll. Taylor looked in surprise.

"Tomo-kun!"

Sakumo handed her the doll and smiled, "I thought you'd be happy to see him. Sorry I kept forgetting I had him though."

Taylor took her doll from Sakumo and hugged him, "I don't care, I've got my Tomomasa-Dono."

Sakumo chuckled and sat down on his futon, on the left side of Taylor. He smiled, "So, how about we go to sleep? We might end up going back to Konoha tomorrow."

"Okay," Taylor nodded and laid down on her bed. Kakashi laid down on his futon, on the right side of Taylor and they all pulled up their blankets.

"_Oyasumi nasai_," they said to each other.

Closing her eyes, Taylor thought about her bringing Dalzen back. What was he going to do when he came back? Could she get him and Teal to talk? What would it be like?

After she thought for awhile, she slipped into a deep sleep.

.

Early the next morning, she woke up to a full bladder begging to be emptied. She rushed out of the room and frantically looked around. _Bathroom...left or right?_ Left, she decided. She began rushing down the hall when she suddenly heard her name.

"Taylor."

She turned and saw her grandfather, Shigemori.

"Ojiisan," she whispered.

"Did you guys end up making a decision?" he asked softly.

Taylor stood straight and nodded, "I would like to bring one of my ghost friends back to get an idea of what it's like."

"You can't go around choosing random people to bring back," he warned.

"He wants to come back," Taylor said. "And he's not random, he's my uncle Dalzen."

"Oh..." Shigemori nodded. "He's buried in Konoha, I presume?"

"Mhm," Taylor nodded.

"Well then, after your brother's funeral, we'll go take a train back to Konoha. How about that?"

"Sure," Taylor nodded.

"And us guys will dig up his body," Shigemori winked. "You and Yukiko will sit aside to watch."

"Okay."

"So, where are you heading?"

"Bathroom."

"The bathroom is in the opposite direction," he pointed in the opposite direction.

Taylor looked, "Ahh! Seriously? Ugh!" She dashed away in the other direction to relieve herself. Shigemori chuckled and sighed, "Oh boy...this is going to be fun..." he walked away and went into the kitchen.

.

Later that morning, when everyone was awake, they ate breakfast and prepared for Mitsuho's funeral. Yukiko took Taylor to put on a black dress. She held up a long-sleeved black dress with lace on the cuffs to Taylor and her face drained of color.

"I-I have to wear a dress?" she asked. "I-I don't like wearing dresses. Don't you have a suit or something in my size?"

"Nope, you've got to wear this dress," Yukiko smiled. "And I can tie your hair up in a bun if you'd like."

Taylor looked at her dress, then back at her grandmother and sighed heavily, "Aw this is depressing..." she bowed and went to the master bathroom to change. She closed the door and a river of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I have to wear a dress..." she sniffled. "I actually have to look like a girl. How depressing."

"But you'll look so cute!" came a woman's voice. She looked up and saw Kano.

"K-Kano!"

"Put on the dress! You'll look so pretty, especially when I get ahold of your hair and put it up in a messy bun!" Kano grinned.

Taylor looked at the dress, "But it's got lace so it's really girly!"

"Oh just do it!" Kano said.

"Y-Yes, _obaachan_," Taylor slipped out of her uniform top and pants and slipped into the dress. She asked Kano to lace up the back and Kano agreed.

"See? Now all we have to do is put your hair up in a messy bun and you'll amaze your father and grandfather, even Coushander and Saru and Dalzen!"

"Th-That's not what I want to do," Taylor looked at herself in the mirror and looked at her hands, still bandaged from the dog attack. Maybe she did look beautiful, but she didn't like the way she had to dress to look that way.

Kano started messing with Taylor's hair, taking out her blue hair tie and using a bobby pin from the counter, she put Taylor's hair up in a messy bun quickly and smiled.

"You'd impress a lot of men like this," she grinned.

"Er...yeah, I guess," she muttered. _Like any man would be willing to go out with me. I look too much like my father and grandfather._ She picked up her pants and shirt and folded them and set them on the sink.

"Go on! Go show off to your father and grandfather, they'd love to see you like this."

Kano opened the door and pushed her out. Taylor stumbled out awkwardly and out in front of Kakashi and Sakumo. She looked up at them, both wearing a black suit and a white button-up shirt underneath. Her face turned pink and she hid her face immediately before they could say anything.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi wondered.

Sakumo leaned in close to Kakashi and grinned, "She's embarrassed. She's wearing a dress! She's not used to wearing one and we're not used to seeing her in one."

"I-I see that," Kakashi scratched his cheek and his cheeks turned pink under his mask. "Y-You look very charming, sweetheart." He reached down to pry her hands from her face. Surprisingly, she didn't resist and he pulled her hands away. While she looked absolutely mortified, Kakashi smiled with joy.

"Aww! Don't look so mortified, Taylor. You look great!" he smiled. "Come on, smile!"

"Mh-mh," Taylor shook her head, then suddenly looked up at Kakashi. "Hey, you know what? If I have to wear a dress, then you have to go without your mask!"

"Hey!" Kakashi jumped back. "You can't do that."

"Actually, that's a good idea," Sakumo grinned. "Come here, son. I'll be taking your mask."

"But Dad!"

Sakumo reached for kakashi's face and he immediately took off running. Sakumo followed after and immediately caught up to his son. He tackled Kakashi to the floor and they wrestled each other on the floor. Taylor watched and bit back a giggle, but she couldn't fight it and she began giggling at her father. Soon, Sakumo pinned Kakashi down on his stomach and he pulled his son's mask off.

"Hah! I got it!" he turned to Taylor and grinned. Kakashi face-planted into the tatami mat and groaned.

"I hate you, Dad," he grumbled.

"I love you too," Sakumo stood up and prodded Kakashi his his foot, "C'mon, get up son."

Kakashi rose to his feet and faced Sakumo and Taylor. He pointed at Taylor, "You are evil you little shit!"

Taylor giggled, "I know I am!"

Kakashi crossed his arms, "You guys are mean."

Taylor stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid, "Nyaaa! I've gotta wear a dress so you have to go without your mask."

Kakashi copied her and Sakumo chuckled, "Oh Kakashi, you are such a doofus around Taylor."

Kakashi immediately stood straight and put a fist to his mouth and coughed, "Uhm, you didn't see that, Dad."

"I so did and I'm telling Yuugao," Sakumo grinned.

Taylor suddenly looked behind her and saw Shigemori.

"Uhm...we've gotta go now," he said.

"Aww..." she looked down. Kakashi and Sakumo scratched the back of their heads.

"Alright..." they sighed.

Stopping by their room, Sakumo tossed Kakashi's mask on his bed and they headed to Mitsuho's funeral with Taylor.

They stopped off at a flower shop and Taylor bought a bouquet of flowers for her brother. Then, they headed to his funeral. Kakashi led Taylor forward with his hand on her back. Taylor fought the tears, but occasionally she had to wipe some away.

When they got there, they listened to the eulogy and Taylor was forcing herself to not cry. Sakumo and Kakashi watched her fighting back her tears and Sakumo handed her a tissue.

"Hey, wipe your tears," he whispered. "Mitsuho wouldn't want you to cry."

She took the tissue and wiped at her eyes, "I know."

Kakashi often wondered what it was like to be as emotional as Taylor was. He tried to comfort her, but the tears kept coming despite her efforts at stopping them. Taylor soon was able to stop but that only caused her to tremble. At the end, they stood up and Taylor placed her bouquet on Mitsuho's grave, which was a tree over top his ashes. Just as he'd asked. She blinked away a few more tears.

"You didn't have to sacrifice yourself," she whimpered. "Now we can't ever get to know each other better..."

Kakashi watched as she sadly walked away towards Coushander, Saru, and Dalzen, little did the father know. He sighed and looked at the grave, "Thank you...Mitsuho. You will certainly be honored back in the Leaf for your brave actions." He bowed and walked to join his daughter. Sakumo could only bow and join his family.

Taylor hugged Coushander's ghost tightly and he hugged her gently.

"I understand how you feel," he comforted. "It's okay..."

Taylor shook her head, "I don't want to cry."

"You should cry," Saru grinned. "You'll feel better."

"No I won't..." Taylor grumbled.

Kakashi hugged her and held her close, "Let's go back and cheer you up."

Taylor looked up at Kakashi as he took her hand and smiled, "Smile...c'mon..."

Taylor tried to keep a sad face but couldn't. She smiled and hugged him back. Sakumo walked over and sighed.

"Well, now we get to have...fun..." Sakumo grumbled. "We're going back to Konoha and you, me and Shigemori get to dig up my sensei's body."

"That's going to be fun..." Kakashi muttered.

"Yep," Sakumo shrugged. He looked at Taylor, "Well, your grandparents said to go back to the house to gather our things. They'll be waiting at the gates of the village."

"Okay," Taylor nodded and followed them to her grandparents' home.

When they went back, they immediately undressed (with Taylor in the bathroom) and dressed in their shinobi uniforms. Taylor headed back into their room and fathered her bag. Suddenly, she saw a silvery glint on Kakashi's bed and it wasn't a strand of his hair. She crouched for a better look and picked up what appeared to be a ring.

"Huh?" she tilted her head at the sight of it. Then, she looked at her father, who was standing in front of her looking a little embarrassed. "Daddy, what's this?"

"I didn't want to tell you yet but uhm..." he head out his hand and she gave him the ring. "I was planning to propose to Yuugao."

"Oh," Taylor smiled. "Well, why'd you not want to tell me?"

"I was afraid of your reaction," he admitted.

"Why?" Taylor smiled. "I totally approve. How could you think I wouldn't be happy with you proposing to _Okaasan_?"

"Er...I'm not entirely sure," Kakashi clutched the ring.

"I had hoped you guys would get married," Taylor smiled. "So that way, she could officially be my mom!"

"I think she approves," Sakumo grinned.

"You really had hoped we'd get married?" Kakashi asked.

"Mhm! Of course, Daddy," Taylor nodded. "I like her. She'd never hurt you and she's like a mom to me."

"Huh..."

"Oh Kakashi...you will never have a full understanding of your own daughter," Sakumo bit back a chuckle.

Kakashi smiled and put the ring in his pocket, "Well, I'm glad you're okay with this."

Taylor nodded and stood up.

"Well, let's go back to Konoha," she said.

"Right!"

They walked out and headed to the gate. Once there, they saw Yukiko and Shigemori all ready."

"You guys ready?" Shigemori asked.

"Hai," was the response of all three Hatake.

"Well then, let's go," Yukiko smiled and followed them out and to the nearest train station.

.

It was nearly suppertime when they got back to Konoha. Instead of heading towards the graveyard, Sakumo took them home to start on supper. As soon as they got inside the Hatake residence, Taylor flopped down on the couch and hugged the pillow.

"Ahhh home sweet home...I missed this place so much...And I wasn't even gone for four or five months..."

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh get up! Let our guests sit on the couch."

"Aw," Taylor got back up and decided to head off to her room to throw her bag on the floor. She looked at her bed. "Oh, my bed!" She flopped down on her bed and said, "I missed you my sweet bed..." She hugged her Nyanko-Sensei doll she's had ever since she was ten. "Uhg, no more missions for like three months. I'm tired."

"Hey Taylor, come help your grandfather make supper!" Kakashi called down the hall.

"Aww I gotta get up again?"

"We're making teriyaki steak!"

Taylor sprang to her feet, "Hell yeah!" She ran back out of her room and to the kitchen. Sakumo stood in wait of her and smiled when she emerged from the hallway.

"Come on, let's cook," he said.

"R-Right..." Taylor ran up to Sakumo and they began cooking together.

After ten minutes of them working together, there was a knock at the door. They all looked up and Kakashi decided to answer it. He answered and was startled to see Yuugao standing there. She saw him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my gosh, you're home Senpai!" she breathed in relief.

"I always make it home," he hugged her back.

"I was worried! Word spread quickly that you'd gotten captured," Yuugao said.

"I probably wouldn't have come home, not without the help of my brave daughter...and her brother..." He looked into the kitchen at Taylor. She turned her head and saw Yuugao.

"Yuu-san!" she turned around completely and dashed towards Yuugao and hugged her, "_Okaasan_!"

"O-Okaasan?" Yuugao looked at Kakashi.

"You're her mother," Kakashi smiled. "You're the only mother figure she's really ever had.

"Mhm," Taylor nodded.

Shigemori looked at Yukiko uneasily and Yukiko smiled at him.

"He believed Setsuna was dead, and naturally he knew he had to find a mother for his daughter. He thought Setsuna would want him to move on, so he did," she smiled. "I wouldn't upset about it."

"O-Of course," Shigemori sighed.

Yuugao smiled, "So...you have guests, I see."

"Y-Yeah," Kakashi said. "They're Taylor's grandparents, Shigemori and Yukiko Kobayashi."

"How come they're here?" Yuugao wondered.

"They're going to help Taylor bring back someone," Kakashi said.

"Who?"

"My uncle Dalzen," Taylor answered. "He's Ibiki's grandfather."

"It's to help her figure out if she likes bringing people back or not," Kakashi explained. "And she...she can see ghosts, so she could see his and well, he said she could bring him back if she wanted so later tonight, we're digging up Dalzen and she'll bring him back to life."

"That sounds fun," Yuugao smiled. "Can I watch?"

"Sure, if you'd like," Taylor answered.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded.

"I think I would like to," Yuugao smiled.

"Awesome!" Taylor grinned.

"Okay, Taylor I need you back in the kitchen," Sakumo called out.

"Uh...right!" Taylor dashed back to the kitchen.

Yuugao, Kakashi, and Yukiko all chuckled at Taylor.

"She's still weary of the kitchen," Kakashi said.

"I can see that," Yuugao said.

Taylor continued to help Sakumo in the kitchen and helped set up the table. There were six people so Sakumo had Kakashi pull out the spare table and zabutons for their guests. He pulled the spare table out from the pantry and he set it out, helping Taylor set out chopsticks and napkins for everyone.

Once it was all set up, they invited Yukiko and Shigemori into the kitchen to get their plates first with Sakumo behind them. (He was younger than them so he thought it to be respectful to get his food after them.) Then Kakashi and Yuugao got their food and sat down with the elders and Taylor was just left to get her food.

Once she sat down, they said, "Itadakimasu" and began eating.

.

.


	24. The Resurrection

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty Five**__  
_The Resurrection

.

.

After supper, everyone cleaned up the kitchen and Taylor changed into a lighter blue shirt with patches sewed onto it to cover holes. She gathered her hair as she headed out of her room and tied it back walking into the kitchen. That was when she noticed Kakashi and Sakumo had gone out to the shed, so she went back into the living room and sat down. Looking up, she saw Dalzen standing over her and then he moved to sit beside her. They were quiet for a few moments, as they listened to Saru and Coushander poking fun at each other in another room.

"You ready, Dalzen?" she asked.

He nodded, "Of course. You?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous," she said.

"Why?" Dalzen asked.

"Firstly, I'm worried I'll screw up and second, dead bodies smell awful so I'm going to be trying not to throw up," Taylor chuckled.

"I won't be offended," Dalzen smiled. "I know what dead bodies smell like too so I understand."

"Yeah, because that totally makes me feel better," she said.

Dalzen smiled and looked up as Kakashi and Sakumo walked in with shovels.

"I always keep spare shovels," Sakumo grinned. "You never know what'll happen."

"Ah, great," Shigemori smiled.

Sakumo handed one to him and looked at Taylor, "Alright, let's go."

"Y-Yeah," she agreed.

Everyone nodded and left the house to go to the graveyard to bring back Dalzen. He crossed his arms and watched Taylor as she nervously walked beside Kakashi, holding his hand. Dalzen mused over what he was going to say or do when he was alive again, but snapped out of it when they got there, to his grave. Kakashi immediately stuck the shovel into the ground and looked at Sakumo and Shigemori.

"Well, let's get digging. We have six feet of dirt to clear," he said.

"Us ladies will just sit back and relax!" Yuugao grinned, putting her arm over Taylor's shoulders, "Right Taylor?"

"Y-Yeah," Taylor nodded shyly.

"Yeah..." Kakashi chuckled and all three of the men began digging. Yuugao sat Taylor down with her and began combing her hair with her fingers. Yuugao tilted her head in curiosity and smiled.

"I should braid your hair," she grinned.

"Sure, I guess," Taylor shrugged. "Good luck though."

"Wow, Taylor didn't protest to that," Sakumo remarked.

"What a surprise," Kakashi set some dirt aside and dug in again.

Yuugao started braiding Taylor's hair while she watched her father and grandfathers dig up Dalzen's coffin. Taylor covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"I'm not gonna be able to prepare myself for seeing Dalzen's corpse am I?" she wondered, looking at Yukiko.

"No..." she chuckled. "It's very difficult to look...nothing could entirely prepare you for the scent either."

"Lovely," Taylor muttered.

"I think all of us have seen and smelled a dead body before," Kakashi looked at Sakumo.

"I was one at one point, heheh," Sakumo pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Kakashi grumbled.

"Stop moving your head," Yuugao told Taylor.

"S-Sorry, I can't keep still very well," Taylor responded. "And I'm not used to anyone messing with my hair..."

"Eh...I give up," Yuugao unbraided Taylor's hair. "Your hair is very difficult to braid."

"Heh, it's hard to brush out," Taylor laughed.

"I bet it is!" Yuu tied Taylor's hair back and they sat back and watched the men dig.

Taylor watched anxiously with Yuugao and Yukiko for the hour it took them. Sakumo sighed heavily when they finished digging and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"And now we've got to pull the coffin out and open it," he said.

"And Taylor is going to hopefully not freak out," Kakashi hoped. "Hey Yuu, mind helping us out?"

"Of course, Senpai," Yuugao nodded and got up to help Kakashi. Taylor reached into her pocket and pulled out an old photo. She looked at it, then at Dalzen's ghost, then she smiled.

"You looked so young..." she remarked quietly. He nodded and sat beside her.

"Dalzen..." she started, then paused. "Nah...it might be something to ask when you wake up alive again."

"What?" Dalzen asked.

"How come you were so mean before and during the Kiri mission?" she wondered.

"I was raised in strife and constant conflict," Dalzen told her. "I became distrustful of people, therefore I was cold towards people...I prolly would've made you cry if you'd known me then."

"You almost did. Don't you remember?"

"Oh...yeah... How could I forget _that_?"

Dalzen smiled and looked down. Taylor glanced up when they pulled out the coffin and her breath caught in her throat. Kakashi looked at Yuugao.

"It may not be as bad as we think," he said. "I don't really smell anything terrible."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed.

Dalzen stood up and pulled Taylor to her feet.

"C'mon," he smiled. "I'll look with you."

Sakumo looked as Taylor approached them, Dalzen following behind her.

"You ready?" Sakumo asked her.

Taylor looked at the closed coffin and she hesitantly said, "As ready as I'll ever be..." She looked at Dalzen and he nodded.

Sakumo looked at Shigemori and he nodded.

"I'll open it," he said, kneeling down and he started to unlock it. Taylor hugged her sides and flinched when she heard it unlock.

"You know, I'm surprised they didn't have to get my coffin custom-made," Dalzen laughed. "You know, because I'm so tall?"

Taylor agreed with a giggle.

"Alrighty," Shigemori lifted the lid. Dalzen looked in curiosity.

"Wow, uhm, that's a lot of dust," he commented.

"Well, you've been in there for fifty years, Dalzen," Yukiko said, putting her hand on Taylor's shoulder. "It's okay to look. He actually looks well preserved, amazingly."

Taylor looked and saw how well-preserved his body was. That's strange, and she wondered if that's how all the other corpses there looked. She exhaled deeply and rolled up her sleeves.

"S-So what am I doing?" she asked Yukiko.

"First, you cut your hand here on your palm," she handed her a kunai. "Just a slit across your palm will suffice."

Taylor took the kunai and pressed its cold, steel blade against her palm on her left hand.

"Wh-Why?"

"It'll help him make blood again."

"Okay...?" Taylor slit her hand reluctantly and Yukiko pulled up Dalzen's shirt so the blood could go directly to his heart.

"Just let it drip at least a cup over his heart. It'll pool up but when you start the resurrection itself, it'll be absorbed into his heart. It's strange how that happens. I guess the chakra has something to do with it."

Taylor obeyed and stretched her arm out and she clutched her hand and allowed her blood to drip on him.

"I hope blood type doesn't matter," Dalzen said.

"Blood type doesn't matter," Yukiko told him. "The blood will help out in making more blood." She looked at Taylor. "Okay, that's good enough child."

Shigemori took Taylor's hand and wrapped it up to stop the blood while she focused on the resurrection itself.

"Now, hold both of your hands over his chest."

"Right," Taylor did so.

"Focus hard on how much you want to bring him back and focus your chakra to your hands."

Taylor nodded and focused her chakra to her hands and she thought, _I really want to bring him back._ Soon, a purple chakra surrounded her hands and she jumped, startled.

"My chakra isn't purple! It's a light blue," she exclaimed. "Why is my chakra purple?!"

"That's your resurrection chakra," Yukiko said. "Now calm down. Oh shoot, before I forget again...you will most likely have your chakra drained as you bring him back to life, especially since he's been dead for so long. You will most likely pass out."

"How lovely," she grumbled."Is there anything else?"

"Nope. The chakra does the healing and resurrection," Yukiko said. "Just keep doing that and watch."

Taylor nodded and kept it up. Soon, she saw Dalzen's body regaining its original weight and color returned to his seriously pale, grey skin. (Taylor wondered why people were so fond of zombies. If Dalzen wasn't being resurrected like this and were to come back as a zombie, if she thought he was scary before...he would've been ten times more scary as a zombie. What was the reason for the fascination behind those things? Taylor was glad Dalzen wasn't a zombie like in those movies. That'd be creepy.)

Taylor watched in awe, "Whoa! This is really freaking weird!" She looked at Dalzen's ghost, who was starting to fade to bring life back into Dalzen's dead body. Sadly, she murmured, "Aw..."

"He's returning to his body."

"I totally knew that." Taylor's hands began trembling as she began to lose energy. "Wow, this is taking a lot out of me..." She kept her focus. Soon, her blood was absorbed into Dalzen and she heard him start breathing. "Oh wow..."

Dalzen's ghost disappeared and now she could only look at his body. Yukiko pulled Dalzen's shirt back down and Taylor watched as Dalzen began to appear younger, like he was forty-something, not fifty-six.

"Are you enjoying it?" Sakumo wondered.

"Though I feel good about bringing him back..." she trembled. "I don't think I'll keep the kekkei genkai...I-It's just not me."

Yukiko nodded, "I can understand..."

"Well, we'll seal it away for you later if you'd like," Shigemori said.

"P-Please," Taylor suddenly stopped and closed her eyes. "Wow...I'm tired..." she muttered, falling unconscious on Dalzen. He stayed unconscious as his body made repairs so he could wake up. Taylor's head rested on his chest with her hands outstretched. Yukiko looked at Kakashi and he looked back.

"Is she okay?" he wondered.

"She's just worn out," Yukiko said. "I'd like for you to scoop her up and take her home. Sakumo, you can come take your sensei to the hospital, right? His vitals need to be maintained and we ourselves can't do that unless we have the technology to help out. Though, once upon a time we could do it without technology...but times have changed and it's easier with technology..."

"Of course," Kakashi scooped Taylor up and turned to Yuugao. She smiled and put her hand on Kakashi's back and they took Taylor home. Sakumo took Dalzen's arm and put it over his shoulders. Shigemori helped Sakumo lift Dalzen to his feet and then Sakumo nodded.

"I've got it from here," he said. "You guys just start on cleaning up and I'll be back to help."

"Oh I'm good for help," Shigemori said. "I can get the dirt back in faster than I can get it out."

"Okay," Sakumo nodded. "Let me know if you need any help though."

"And I'll come with you," Yukiko said. "I have to explain the situation. I can explain it far better than you could, Sakumo."

"Of course," Sakumo nodded and started heading to the Konoha hospital with Yukiko and Dalzen.

People stared as they wondered what was going on as Sakumo walked Dalzen to the hospital.

"Hey, didn't he come here a few years ago and disappeared after almost two months?" one person wondered to their friend.

"He looks like Ibiki's father," one shinobi remarked.

"Does the White Fang know him?"

"He looks familiar."

Sakumo blocked out the comments and focused on getting into the hospital.

.

Kakashi laid Taylor down in her bed and pulled her blankets over her and kissed her goodnight. Yuugao watched from outside her room and followed Kakashi out to the back porch when he was done. Kakashi kept his hand in his pocket, clutching the ring he'd bought for Yuugao. He'd considered asking her but he wasn't sure the moment was right. They'd sat down outside on the bench swing and sat in silence.

Yuugao glanced at Kakashi.

"S-She did well," she said. "But..."

"She's better at ninjutsu?" Kakashi looked at Yuugao. "She is...she's definitely my daughter."

Yuugao smiled and nodded, then asked, "Does she actually think of me...as a mother?"

"She does," Kakashi nodded.

Well, maybe now is as good time as any really. He reached back into his pocket.

"A-And she told me that if we were to get married, she would be happy because then you would officially be her mother," he pulled out the ring. "Yuugao...Will you...me and be my daughter's mother?"

Yuugao stared at Kakashi in surprise, but then she nodded.

"Of course, Senpai," she smiled.

"Oh...wow that was easy," Kakashi remarked.

"What, were you expecting me to play hard to get?"

"Er...not really?"

"Silly Scarecrow," Yuugao smiled.

"Hah, only for you and Taylor," Kakashi winked.

"Out of curiosity, how did Taylor get her name?" Yuugao asked. "It's a strange but unique name, at least for us."

"Oh...her mother wanted to name her 'Taylor', so she told my father before she supposedly 'died'," Kakashi sighed.

"Oh...I see..." Yuu nodded. "I guess it works."

"Yeah," Kakashi shrugged. "I prolly would've named her Yuki or Tsukiko or something. Nothing actually interesting..."

"I dunno, she could've been a Tsukiko," Yuugao smiled.

"Perhaps, but 'Taylor' works for me," Kakashi smiled back.

"Yeah..."

They looked up at the moon and Kakashi suddenly smiled, "My father and I used to call her 'moonlight' since her hair seemed to shine with the moonlight and she loved the moon."

"Aw...how cute," Yuu smiled.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "She was...she was very cute."

Once they bugs started attacking them, they decided to head back inside and Yuugao went home white Kakashi prepared for an early bedtime.

.

A nurse led Sakumo and Yukiko to a room after Yukiko explained the circumstances. The nurse hooked Dalzen up to a bunch of machines and Sakumo shook his head.

"Last time I saw my sensei like this...he'd died," Sakumo sighed.

"He won't die, Sakumo," Yukiko said. "Taylor brought him back, he can't die at all in his current state. But it's a good thing to have his vitals in check, to make sure his body is doing what it's supposed to do."

"I know, but I can't help but think about that," Sakumo sighed. He looked at her. "How long till he wakes up?"

"Two months. Earlier if he heals fast," Yukiko shrugged. "His body has to learn how to function properly again. It took you three weeks to wake up, but you were dead for thirteen years."

"True..." Sakumo sighed. "Let's head back, shall we? It's getting dark out."

"Shigemori and I are staying in a motel for a night," Yukiko said. "You guys don't have the room to host us for the evening."

"Oh..." Sakumo looked down.

"Come back here tomorrow," Yukiko said. "With Taylor."

"Of course..." Sakumo bowed. "_Oyasumi nasai._"

"_Oyasumi_, Sakumo."

Sakumo left and headed home for the night.

.

Taylor woke up from her drain of chakra feeling oddly refreshed. An earthy scent filled her nose and she inhaled. Rain. It was coming. Weakly, she sat up in her bed and her senses went askew as she fought dizziness. She fought off the feeling of dizziness and looked around. She was in her room, but how? Wasn't she just resurrecting Dalzen? She reached over to her window and pulled the slate-grey curtains aside and peeked outside. It must've been about six in the morning because the sky was brightening and purpling with dawn.

Did she pass out? Must've been the resurrection jutsu. Kakashi must've taken her home or something. Throwing her thin legs over the side of her bed, she stood up and made her way to her crystal basket. She dug through it until she found an amber stone and she took it out.

"This'd be perfect as a pendant for Dalzen," she whispered. It absorbs negative energy, protects the wearer, and brings the wearer a positive mental state and stimulates the intellect. That could be perfect for Dalzen. He was going to need the positivity.

Grinning, she turned on her lamp and began wrapping a silver wire around the amber to create a safe and sturdy cage and a way to hook it on a chain. Once the cage was created, she put it on a keychain hook and dug through her drawers for her spare chains, since she had the awful tendency of breaking them. She picked out a long enough chain and hooked the pendant on it. She smiled. _Dalzen would love this, but I won't tell him about its attributes. _

She set it down and leaned back in her chair. _I sure hope he's okay and that it won't take him long to recover..._She glanced at the time. It was 6:39. Grandpa should be up making breakfast or something right now, so she got up slowly and she headed to her closet and picked out an outfit to wear. Then, she headed to her dresser for underclothes and rushed out for a shower.

.

After her nice hot shower, she could smell breakfast in the air. Miso, eggs, and noodles? She clumsily headed down the hall to the living room and kitchen and saw Sakumo making breakfast in the kitchen. She smiled tiredly, feeling glad to be home. Without a sound, she walked up behind Sakumo and hugged him.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_," she smiled.

Sakumo jumped but smiled softly.

"Good morning, Taylor," he greeted. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I feel oddly refreshed," Taylor said, then looked around. "Where's Daddy?"

"Still asleep, believe it or not," Sakumo said. "I think he really missed his bed."

"I bet he did."

"Yukiko asked me to bring you to the hospital today," Sakumo told her. "I think she's going to ask you if you are sure you want to seal the kekkei genkai."

"Oh I'm sure," Taylor nodded. "That knocked me out...even my ninjutsu doesn't knock me out in one shot."

"Hm..."

"And...though I was happy bringing back Dalzen...I-It didn't feel right," she said. "It wasn't even fun...I-It's just not me..."

Sakumo nodded, "Well, you gave it a shot..."

"I did and that's what matters, right?" she asked.

"Of course," Sakumo nodded.

Soon, they heard footsteps and it was Kakashi. Before Taylor could look, he came up behind her and hugged her. Surprised, she looked at him.

"Good morning, _Moonlight_," he grinned.

"M-M-Morning?" Startled, Taylor looked at Sakumo. He shrugged.

"How're you feeling?"

"Uhm better than usual?"

"That's good."

"Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"Hey Kakashi, we've gotta go to the hospital after we eat," Sakumo said.

"Okay," Kakashi acknowledged.

Sakumo smiled and finished making breakfast.

After they sat down and ate, they headed out to the hospital, where Shigemori and Yukiko were standing in wait outside. They bowed deeply to the Hatake family and they returned the greeting.

"Good morning," they all greeted to each other verbally.

"I hope you are well?" Yukiko asked Taylor.

Taylor nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Last night, I heard you say you didn't want to keep the kekkei genkai?" Shigemori asked.

"Th-That's right..." Taylor said. "...It's not my style. I prefer saving lives and preventing death by defending them..."

"What about your friends?" Yukiko asked.

Taylor looked at Coushander, Saru and Kano.

"Will you guys always be there, even if I can't see you?" she asked.

They all nodded, "Of course."

Looking back at her grandparents, she wiped her eyes of a stray tear and nodded, "I think they're okay with it."

"If you're so sure, take off you vest and top," Shigemori rolled up his sleeves.

"Eh? In public?!" she wondered. "Can I keep my undershirt on? It's just a spaghetti strap top."

"Fine, I suppose," Shigemori sighed.

Taylor unzipped her vest and Kakashi offered to hold her vest and shirt, so she handed him the vest. Then she slipped out of her shirt and gave it to her father. She tensed, dreading the feeling of getting her kekkei genkai sealed. She looked at her friends and could only bring herself to wave. She'd already said her goodbyes two years before.

Shigemori popped up behind Taylor and put his hand on her back. Before she could react, he sealed away the kekkei genkai.

"Ah!" she winced and her whole body tensed up against the pain.

Kakashi and Sakumo just watched in curiosity as she fought back a scream. No sound left her mouth, except a few small grunts.

It lasted a minute. Once finished, Shigemori drew his arm back and Taylor let out a relieved sigh, but then grunted again.

"Ah, my back feels like it's burning," she muttered. "A-And my head hurts!"

"That's because a seal is forming," Shigemori told her. "And you're eyes are changing color..."

Closing her eyes tightly shut, she reached behind her to touch the spot gingerly but Shigemori slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch it!"

"Okay! _Yare-yare_," she sighed in exasperation.

A few moments passed as a red, intricate geometric pattern inside a heart shape appeared on her left shoulder blade and Shigemori nodded at Kakashi, "You can give her the shirt and vest back."

Kakashi nodded and gave her the shirt and vest back. Taylor took her shirt and vest, slipping back into them and then she looked at him with a different shade of blue in her eyes. He noticed immediately.

"Your eyes..." he remarked. "They're not ice-blue anymore."

"Yeah," Sakumo nodded. "They're...the color of mist...a slate color, if you will."

"Huh? R-Really?" Taylor was surprised.

Sakumo nodded, "Kinda like Coushander's eyes..."

"Can you see them? Your friends, I mean," Shigemori asked.

Taylor looked around, "No...but I know they're still here."

"How do you know?"

"Because, they promised not to leave me," she sighed. "Can we just go inside and see Dalzen? I want to make sure he's okay."

"Of course," Yukiko nodded. "Follow me."

Everyone nodded and followed her into the hospital and to Dalzen's room. When they got there, they saw Dalzen laying unconscious on the bed with machines hooked up to him to keep his vitals in check. Just to be sure.

"He won't be doing much for awhile," Yukiko told her. "Give him three weeks before you start visiting him like crazy. He has to recover first before he can wake up."

"Okay..." Taylor looked down. "I guess in the mean time, I should try to help and buy him clothes so he doesn't have to worry about that...and get him a permanent ID badge in case I can get it for him myself."

"Of course," Kakashi nodded. "I'll help too."

"So will I," Sakumo agreed.

"Fantastic," Taylor smiled.

"C'mon, let's get out," Shigemori said.

"Right..."

They all left, but Taylor remembered the amber pendant.

"Oh shoot...I forgot something," she dug it out of her pocket. "I"ll be outside in a few, don't wait on me." She bowed and ran back to Dalzen's room. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Dalzen, I made this for you," she unclasped the chain clumsily and reached behind his head and clasped it around his neck, being careful to not get his soft, jet-black hair caught. "I hope this makes you happier and puts you in brighter moods...you'll need it for the hardships you'll face..." She remembered how old Teal and Hoshi were, and that Dalzen's wife was dead. Teal and Hoshi were next, and how would Dalzen handle that? He'd most likely cry. "I'm giving this to you for a good reason... Don't take it off..."

She looked over him and smiled, "You better wake up soon." She bowed deeply and ran out. She raced outside as Kakashi and Sakumo were bidding her grandparents farewell.

"Just remember, Sakumo — and tell Dalzen this too, if you would — after twenty-some years or more, your condition with degenerate and you'll die from whatever. Sometimes, you can live longer than that but that's difficult if your family has died before you," Shigemori warned Sakumo.

"Of course, I'm well aware that my health can degenerate at any moment," Sakumo said.

"That's good."

Taylor stepped outside and watched quietly, trying to not announce her presence. No one noticed her yet.

"I'll talk to Tsunade about becoming allies with you folk again," Kakashi promised.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Shigemori smiled. "It would be an honor. Plus, we need you guys as our allies. Not many of us are fighters."

"So I've noticed," Kakashi chuckled.

"Yo," Taylor decided to walk up and join in because she'd realized it was a farewell.

"Farewell, Miss Taylor," Yukiko told her.

"I hope your kids can do healing or resurrection," Shigemori hoped.

"Eh?" Taylor stepped backwards with her hands up to her face, "Er, I don't think I should have kids. I-It'd just be weird, y'know?I wouldn't even make a good mother...plus...a genetic trait I think I have would make it so that it would literally kill me to have a child and the child would die too."

"Oh don't worry, you don't have that," Yukiko assured. "Our genes counteract that bad gene right there. You won't have to worry about it."

"Still..." Taylor sighed. "Unlike Setsuna, I know I wouldn't be a good enough mother."

"If you say so," Shigemori grinned. "Don't worry, you may think that now but you may not think the same way when you're thirty. I bet you'll have at least one child."

"Eh, maybe when I'm ready to give up being a shinobi," Taylor shrugged. "I'd have to find the right man first."

"What about Haruki-kun?" Kakashi teased. "He's _obviously_ in love with you."

Taylor punched him in the arm, "Shuddup!"

Everyone laughed at Taylor's embarrassment and Taylor hid her face in her hands.

"Speaking of which, don't you have a mission report to make?" Sakumo wondered.

"Oh shit! I do," Taylor bowed deeply. "If you all will please excuse me, I must report to Lady Tsunade. It was nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Shigemori and Yukiko returned the bow and Taylor dashed off to Tsunade's office.

As soon as she got there, she saw Tsunade asleep at her desk so she lightly knocked on the door.

"Lady Tsunade?" she asked. "Lady Tsunade?"

No response, so Taylor walked over to the sleeping Hokage and shook her awake carefully.

"Lady Tsunade, could you please wake up for me?"

She woke with a start and without thinking, she grabbed Taylor by her arms and yelled, "Get out of my face, Jiraiya!"

"Mh!" Taylor winced. "Lady Tsunade, it's just me, Taylor. I have no clue where Jiraiya even is..."

Tsunade looked and let go, "Oh, I'm sorry Taylor."

"I-It's okay," Taylor said. "I-I have a report to make."

"Tell me...did he come back alive?"

"My father? Yes. My brother?" Taylor looked down. "N-Not so much...he died...for me and my father, but I took out Akemi. Gōmon is no more.."

"That's good," Tsunade nodded. "I'll be sure to have Mitsuho honored...even though I had no clue he even went!"

"I didn't ask him to, he followed..."

"Almost like what you did to Kakashi."

"Damn right..." Taylor paused. "A-And another thing..." She scratched behind her head. "D-Dalzen's back. I uhm...had a chance to bring him back to life and I did..."

"You did?"

"I had the kekkei genkai sealed away afterwards. I didn't like it...but he's here...in the hospital. He may not wake up for two months since he'd been dead for so long."

"I see," Tsunade nodded. "We lose one and gain another..."

"I-I suppose that's right."

"I see your eye color changed."

"Indeed it did," Taylor rubbed her eyes.

"They're like a slate-blue now."

"So I've been told."

"It's a good look on you."

"Thank you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am. Oh wait...If I may, could I take a month or two off from missions? I need to recover from this last one...It was short, yet brutal. I think my fellow teammates need a break too."

"You're in luck, there aren't many missions at the moment," Tsunade said.

"Of course."

"If that's it, I will work on getting Dalzen a permanent position at Intel and you rest."

"Yes ma'am," Taylor nodded.

"Good. Off you go, child."

"Yes ma'am," Taylor bowed and left.

As she headed home, she was suddenly greeted by her teammates, her former teammates, and Ibiki and Inoichi. Taylor was surprised to see them all.

"Wh-What's going on?" she noticed their smiles.

"Welcome back!" they all greeted.

"Er, thanks?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"We're congratulating you on destroying that group that dared mess with you and Kakashi and even Sakumo," Jakobe said.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys's help though," Taylor argued.

"But you defeated the leader!" Kaede jumped up. "You should feel proud of yourself, girly!"

"You should," Inoichi agreed with a smile.

"Even we're proud of you, Senpai," Daiichi Endo and Yuri Kimura grinned. Her former teammates...How did they know?

"You showed them that Konoha is a force to be reckoned with," Ibiki gave a proud grin. "See Hatake? You can be aggressive when you wanna be."

Taylor poked her fingers in embarrassment but gave a wry smile.

"T-Thanks, guys."

Haruki approached her and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Yeah," Jakobe agreed.

"You had a brother?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, but please don't pity me."

"O-Oh," Haruki looked down and let go.

Suddenly, a tall blonde guy with whiskers on either cheek and a pink-haired girl walked up to them. Taylor recognized them immediately.

"N-Naruto-Sama? Sakura-Sama?" she was startled to see them.

"Way to go!" Naruto grinned and raised his hand for a high-five. "You found Kakashi-Sensei!"

Awkwardly, she slapped his hand for the high-five and then she drew her hand back, feeling the sting of their hands connecting. She looked at them.

"You knew?"

"Of course we knew!" Naruto grinned.

"Word spread like wildfire about his alleged kidnapping," Sakura said.

"What was it like seeing him all weak and defenseless?" Naruto grinned.

"To be frank, it was like seeing a cat in pain: difficult," Taylor crossed her arms in irritation.

"Was his mask ripped off? Did you see his face?"

"Psh, I always see his face, what're you talking about?"

"What's his face look like?!"

Taylor stuck her tongue out, "Like I'd tell you!"

Naruto hunched over in dismay, "You'll _never _tell me will you?"

"Nope! It's a secret," Taylor winked, putting her index finger on her lips. "My lips are sealed, punk!"

"Man! You're so mean," Naruto cried rivers.

"Gee, I can't imagine why!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not like she's Kakashi's daughter." She bowed to Taylor, "I'm glad you brought Sensei back safe."

"He's my father," Taylor grinned. "I'd never let him die. He's not allowed to right now."

Sakura smiled and then grabbed Naruto by his ear, "Now off to Ichiraku's...since I lost that bet...and I owe you dinner..."

"Yes you do!" Naruto agreed.

Taylor smiled and waved them off, then turned towards her friends, "How the hell did my father get stuck with Naruto again?"

Everyone shrugged.

"He must've done something wrong," Ibiki joked.

"He helped create me," Taylor grinned.

"Oh come on!" Kaede laughed.

"Don't say such a thing," Haruki put his hands on Taylor's face. She stopped grinning, her expression replaced by surprised.

"H-Haruki-kun?" she whispered.

He gazed into her slate-blue eyes and suddenly, leaned over and kissed her. She clutched his jacket in surprise and after a few moment felt drawn and allowed it.

Her friends all awed over it and then she pushed him away. Her face almost as red as an apple, she looked at all of her friends and bowed deeply.

"Th-Thank you, y-your welcome back was nice. But I-I-I have to— Oh? Is that my father I hear? I better get home!"

Bowing again, she dashed off.

"Aww! You embarrassed poor Taylor," Inoichi smiled. "How cute."

"T-That wasn't my intent," Haruki scratched his cheek.

"You forget, she's easily embarrassed," Kaede reminded him.

"T-True."

"You seriously just need to ask her out," Jakobe said.

"Yeah man, go for it!" Daiichi grinned.

"Aw, Senpai has a lover! Who knew?" Yuri grinned.

"She'd kill you if she heard that out of your mouth," Daiichi grumbled.

"She would, wouldn't she?" Yuri looked up in retrospect as he remembered the times she almost beat him over the head, and the times she did.

Once Taylor was home, she closed the door behind her quickly and leaned against it.

"Oh my, what a lovely shade of pink I see on your cheeks!" her father teased. "I've never seen such a shade on your face before."

"Oh shut up!" Taylor slid down on the floor and sighed heavily.

.

.


	25. The Wait

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty Six**__  
_The Wait

.

.

A week passed as Taylor relaxed at home to avoid straining herself after using up her chakra like she did. She stayed in bed and read, occasionally she helped in the kitchen and out in the fields. Kakashi and Yuugao began talking about plans for the wedding, including Taylor in the conversation so she wasn't left out and could offer her opinions. No talk about what they were going to do for outfits yet, though Yuugao had kimonos in mind and not the usual wedding kimonos. She wanted to have everyone wear their favorite kimono. Kakashi had the idea of wearing suits and dresses, and making Taylor wear a dress again. But, at the same time he felt he shouldn't force her into wearing something she didn't want to wear. They would eventually discuss clothing themes when the time came.

One day, halfway through the first week of July, Kakashi came home with a flyer and handed it to Taylor with a grin.

"Konoha's first bicycle race," he told her.

"Konoha's first bicycle race?" Taylor wondered.

"I thought it'd be something fun we could do together, so I signed us up," Kakashi grinned.

"Without my knowing...?" Taylor asked.

"I just told you, didn't I?"

"You still should've asked how I felt about it!"

"How _do_ you feel about it?"

Taylor grinned, "I'm so gonna beat your ass."

Kakashi laughed, "That's the spirit."

Later that day, Taylor took her old bike out for a ride. She hadn't used it in years, mainly because she did a lot of running as a shinobi. Rarely did she do anything with her bike. It was small, but her size. It was also blue with a golden design on it, but it was covered in dust. Taylor took a dry rag and wiped the dust off and pumped her tires full of air. It was going to fun to ride again...as long as she didn't fall off and bust her head or tailbone. Taylor prefered to not crash into a tree.

When the bike was all ready to be used, she hopped on and decided to take it to the hospital to check on Dalzen and to practice. She looked around as she biked and occasionally waved at an adult she knew. Adults seemed to enjoy her for some reason, but who was she to complain?

Once she was at the hospital, she chained up her bike and Haruki approached her. She'd just finished locking it when he tapped her shoulder.

"Taylor-Chan?"

She stood straight and looked at him and her heart raced.

"H-H-Haruki," she stammered.

"What are you doing here?"

"My friend is in there," she replied.

"Oh..."

"What do you need?"

"I-I would...uhm...like to...a-ask you out?"

"Sorry, I'm busy," Taylor said.

"Oh, perhaps another time?"

"Perhaps..." Taylor's awkwardness showed and she uncomfortably scratched her arms behind her back. "If you will please excuse me, I have to check on my Uncle Dalzen...and look for Ibiki to ask him something." Sweat beaded at her forehead and she wiped it away with her forearm. Damn the summer heat and humidity of Konoha.

"Oh...okay..."

Taylor bowed awkwardly and made a run for it into the hospital. She rushed off to Dalzen's room and knocked on his door. She opened the door after no response and saw Dalzen still unconscious. Though she already knew he was unconscious, she still wanted to make sure.

"Yeah...you're still unconscious...that's good," Taylor sighed.

"Who's still unconscious?"

Taylor spun around and saw Teal Morino, Dalzen's son. She closed the door quickly and laughed nervously.

"Uhm, no one!"

"Who's in there?"

"N-No one!"

"There's someone in there obviously."

"You'll be pissed though..."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You may not want to go in there..." Taylor tried to block Teal. He stared at her and she said, "You'll be pissed."

"What makes you so sure though?" Teal repeated.

"You may not want to go in there..." Taylor tried to block Teal from getting the door knob but Teal reached past her and opened the door. Taylor let out a startled 'eep' and winced.

"Please don't get mad," she whimpered.

"Huh?" Teal looked at the bed, then at Taylor, then back again. "Dad...?"

"I didn't want to tell you yet..." Taylor looked down as Teal walked in.

"How is this...how...is this possible?" Teal asked.

"In the shinobi world, nothing is impossible," she looked at Teal. "You should know that, you're a shinobi like I am."

"I-I know...but...how is it possible?"

"I brought him back myself," Taylor said. "By using a kekkei genkai I have...er, had...I er resurrected him."

"Resurrected?" Teal asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Taylor poked her fingers together. "Resurrected..."

"Why's he in the hospital then?"

"Though he can't die right now, his vitals still need to be checked to make sure that he's okay. It's just in case..."

"I see..."

They fell silent, but then Teal suddenly grabbed Taylor's arm, "I need to tell Hoshi! Come with me."

"Eh?!" Taylor was jerked forward and Teal started dragging her off. "T-Teal-San! I rode my bike here..."

"Oh..." Teal stopped.

"I'm riding it again to prepare for the first annual Konoha Bicycle Race in March," she explained. "It's been forever...But I may sign Dalzen up just for fun!"

"Just...go get your bike," Teal said.

"It's just outside here..." They stepped outside and Taylor hopped on her bike.

"Follow me, we need to tell Hoshi."

"R-Right..." Taylor started peddling and followed Teal around the village until they found Hoshi Morino, Teal's sister.

"Hoshi! Hoshi!" Teal called out to his sister as they stopped near her. Taylor hunched over her bike and panted.

"I haven't rode my bike in years, geez..." she coughed.

Hoshi rushed over to them, "What, Teal?!"

"D-Dad...he's...alive...i-in the hospital," Teal said. "And this girl...her name is Taylor...she knows how it happened."

Taylor looked up and sighed, "I brought Dalzen back to life with a weird kekkei genkai I have from my mom's side...it's a complicated story as to how I know your father but I brought him back and he's in the hospital until he actually wakes up..." She looked at Hoshi, hoping she'd actually believe her.

There was skepticism in Hoshi's eyes and she looked at her brother.

"Did you just randomly pick a crazy kid off the street to pull a prank on me, Teal?"

"You know I wouldn't do that, Hoshi," Teal said. "Besides, look at that cute face! Is that the face of someone who would lie?"

Taylor turned away in embarrassment when Hoshi looked, "Really now? Well, I can't entirely say anything..."

"Perhaps..." Hoshi crossed her arms. "Prove it. Take us to the hospital."

"I'd rather wait till he's awake but I guess...I guess I can take you there now..."

"He's not awake yet?" Hoshi asked.

"No, give him a few weeks..."

Hoshi looked at Teal.

"I swear to God that she isn't lying! I really did see him."

Hoshi sighed heavily and looked at Taylor, "Find me when he wakes up then."

"You can go to the hospital any time you want to see him, you just ask his name and they'll give you his room number."

"N-No, you should take us there when he wakes up," Teal said.

"O-Of course..."

They all stood in silence, looking at each other.

"So whose kid are you?" Hoshi asked Taylor.

"Kakashi's daughter," Taylor answered. "Though, you may be more familiar with my grandpa Sakumo."

"Ah...Sakumo-kun. How is he?" Hoshi asked.

"As sane as he'll ever be, which isn't saying much considering he's a Hatake..." Taylor thought about her great-granduncle saying that they're all lunatics in that family. Yeah, that was basically true.

"True," Hoshi smiled. "Well, I guess I should go then. You look exhausted."

"Oh, I am," Taylor chuckled dryly.

"Alright, come find me when he wakes up, since you feel better doing that," Teal said.

"Of course," she bowed and left on her bike.

.

Taylor ran into Haruki again a week later as she was shopping for a new book to read. Just like in those clichéd mangas and animes, she reached for a book that was out of her reach and Haruki came up behind her and grabbed it for her. Scared to see who it was, she took the book but did not turn around.

"Thank you...?"

"You're welcome," a voice said. Oh goodness, it really was Haruki. Sighing, Taylor turned around.

"Hola, Haruki-kun," she grumbled. "I could've gotten that myself."

"You're so short though," Haruki said. "You obviously couldn't have been able to reach it."

"That's what the transformation jutsu is for," Taylor responded quickly.

"Can I buy it for you?" Haruki asked with a smile.

"Is this a trap?" Taylor wondered.

"No, I would like to buy you a book. Is this the one you want?"

Taylor nodded and Haruki took the book and ran off to pay for it for her. She stood frozen, feeling awkward.

"Uhm..."

He returned and handed it to her, "It's been paid for."

"Y-Yeah...I see that...thanks..." Taylor sighed heavily. "Gotta go, my grandpa needs me in the fields." No, he didn't. That was a lie. She just wanted to get away from the now stalker-ish Haruki.

She bowed and dashed out of the store. _Ugh, why is he following me like that?! Creepy!_

.

She went out again a few days later to buy clothes for Dalzen, and once she found at least a week's worth to start him off (and once she'd stopped eyeballing the men's kimonos, wanting to buy one for him), she left and looked over her shoulders many times. She hoped she wouldn't see Haruki being a creeper again. She ran off and stopped at an ice cream stand for green tea ice cream.

"You sure you can carry it in a cone?" the man making the ice cream cones asked. "That's a lot to carry there on your arms."

"Oh, this isn't heavy," she grinned. "It's just clothing for a friend. Barely weigh ten pounds...I think." Taylor lifted the bags on her arms with ease, almost as if she were just carrying empty bags.

"What kind of friend needs that much clothing?" the man asked in curiosity.

"The kind that'd been dead for fifty years," Taylor smiled. "Now that he's alive again...he needs new clothes!"

"Ohhh I see." He nodded and grabbed a cone and scooped out the ice cream. "How many scoops?"

"Uhm, three is good." Mother Nature hit, therefore she wanted more ice cream than usual. Usually she only got two scoops.

He scooped out three scoops of ice cream and gave it to her.

"Stay cool out in this heat wave," he told her.

Taylor nodded. For once, she was wearing shorts and a light blue, short-sleeved shirt to keep cool. Her hair was also tied up high, rare of her to do so. Before she'd left her house, she even dabbed sunscreen on her face and arms to keep from getting sunburn because she didn't tan. She burned. She'd rather not get burned again by the sun like she did at the beach a few summers before.

"I will, thank you," Taylor bowed and left, eating her ice cream to cool off her core temperature. Looking around, she made her way to a bench to sit down on and eat. She sat the bags down and held the cone with both of her hands and looked around, hoping Haruki —

He dropped down from the tree behind her and hugged her.

"Taylor-chan!"

Taylor covered her mouth in surprise and started choking on her ice cream. She coughed until she got rid of the ice cream in her windpipe. Fighting back the tears from the pain, she looked at him.

"Haruki! You made me choke!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She let out an annoyed huff and coughed.

"What do you want?"

"Just to see the awesome Taylor Hatake."

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Do what?"

"Stalk me."

"I just like to see you."

"I'm busy."

"You're just eating ice cream."

Taylor glared at him, "I'm on my period right now, getting in between me and my ice cream on a hot and humid day is not the best of idea."

"Oh, I didn't notice —"

"I get three scoops of ice cream on my period, two on normal days."

"Sorry."

Taylor ate her ice cream in silence, and Haruki watched, not knowing what else to do.

"Don't you have other things to do other than watch me devour an ice cream cone?"

"Maybe...?"

"Could you go...? You're making me uncomfortable."

"Gomen nasai," he bowed. "Sayounara, Taylor-chan."

She waved, "Bye..."

He left.

She watched him leave. _What the hell has gotten into Haruki? He was so shy around me but now he's gone creeper on me._

What the hell was going on with him?

.

Another week and a half passed. Dalzen could wake up any minute now?

Taylor raced to the hospital to check, dragging Sakumo behind her. Kakashi joined too, only to protect Taylor from Haruki. If he saw that boy, he was going to have some words.

Dalzen stayed unconscious, so they left. If he didn't wake up today, then perhaps tomorrow...?

They tried again the next day, but to no avail. However, Haruki did see them and run up to them. Kakashi stood in front of his daughter defensively.

"Haruki-kun."

Haruki skidded to a halt in front of Kakashi.

"Y-Y-Yes sir?" Any guy that dared to be in love with Taylor better be afraid of Kakashi.

"What do you want with Taylor?"

"T-To take her out...?"

"As in...date?"

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Why not?" Haruki wondered.

"She told me you were stalking her..." Kakashi frowned behind his mask and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I-I didn't mean...t-to stalk her."

"Hm..."

"I-I didn't!" he turned to Taylor. "I-I'm sorry that it feels like I'm stalking you, Taylor-san."

Taylor crossed her arms.

"I had a bit of hope for you, Haruki-kun," Kakashi said. "But...stalking her?"

"I'm sorry, Hatake-san..." Haruki glanced down.

"Maybe if you could catch me when I'm not worrying about my uncle Dalzen, which I'll need a week or more for that...and not go all creeper stalker boy on me, I'll consider it..." Taylor said.

"Okay..." Haruki nodded.

Taylor walked up to him, stood on her toes and whispered in her ear, "You can tell Jakobe to fuck off, you know..."

"How'd you know he put me up to this?"

"Because he's right there, grinning like an idiot at you," Taylor pointed at their teammate.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Taylor backed away and bowed. "We've gotta go, please do leave me alone Haruki-kun."

"Okay...sorry..." He bowed back and left.

"That was oddly easy," Sakumo said.

"Yeah...it was..." Kakashi said. "He might be honest..."

"Oh he is," Taylor said. "He wouldn't act like that on his own." She glared at Jakobe. "You! Go apologize to Haruki for bribing him into this."

"But, sensei."

"Do it now."

"Okay," he hung his head and walked away to follow Haruki.

Taylor put her hand on her head and sighed, "I got stuck with nut jobs..."

"How do you think I feel? I had three of them too!" Kakashi reminded.

"And Dalzen," Sakumo said. "After all, he had me as a pupil."

"True..." Kakashi said.

"I swear, the most sane person I have is Kaede...I think..."

"Taylor-chan!"

Speaking of the devil...

The three Hatake turned and looked at a girl, a Konoha hospital nurse. Kaede.

"Your friend is waking up!"

"Huh?!" Taylor looked at Sakumo and Kakashi.

"Run! Run in," Sakumo grinned. "We'll be behind you!"

"Right..."

Taylor dashed inside the hospital, dodging doctors, patients, and even visitors. Her heart pounding, a surge of adrenaline made her run even faster. She got to his room and opened the door quickly. She took a moment to regain her breath and once she could breathe normally, she looked at Dalzen, who was still lying in the bed.

"Dalzen?" she walked up to his bed. "Are you awake?"

She crouched beside him and poked his arm. That usually annoyed him quickly. She poked him again.

"Dalzen...?"

His eyes opened slowly and he looked at Taylor. Confusion filled his eyes until he recognized her face. A relieved smile formed on his lips and he gave a weak nod.

"Taylor...Hatake..." he whispered. "Coushander's great-granddaughter."

Taylor nodded and grinned, "The one and only lunatic!"

Dalzen rolled his eyes, but then chuckled.

"So, it worked?"

"You're talking to me and you can feel your surroundings, right?" Taylor smiled.

He moved his hands to feel the bed underneath him with his finger tips. He nodded.

"Then it worked," Taylor grinned. That child still had that damn goofy grin her great-granduncle Saru had. "Congrats, you are alive again after fifty years."

"Oh boy..." he grunted. "That'll be fun..."

"Well, you at least know enough to survive since you had that incident..." Taylor reminded.

"True, I do."

He sat up and put his right hand on his face. For some reason, it was comforting to be able to touch his own face. It meant he was alive. He sighed, feeling pretty relieved. Then, they both heard a growling noise coming from his stomach and Dalzen's face turned red.

"Damn, I'm hungry," he realized.

Taylor laughed, "Well! If there were any doubts before that you weren't alive!"

"No kidding!" Dalzen exclaimed.

Together, they both laughed and stopped when Sakumo and Kakashi walked inside.

"S-Sensei?" Sakumo asked.

Dalzen nodded, "Long time, no see Sakumotsu."

"Well, you you it's been years...to us, it's only been two years," Kakashi said.

"True," Dalzen nodded.

"Hey, maybe Teal and you could try and catch up," Sakumo suggested.

"I'm way ahead of you, Grandpa," Taylor teased. "I already told him, Hoshi, and Ibiki."

"Y-You told Teal and Hoshi?!" Dalzen asked. He was perfectly fine with Ibiki, and more fine with her telling Hoshi...but Teal? His heart raced.

"I didn't intend to yet, but Teal had caught me when I came to check on you a few weeks ago," Taylor scratched the back of her head and glanced away. "He took me to Hoshi and we decided to wait till you were awake to bring them here to see you."

"I see..." Dalzen's nervousness showed.

"T-Teal didn't seem upset when I told him," Taylor promised. "I think he may have forgiven you and not show hostility when I bring him later." She paused. "You know, he looked relieved when I told him..."

"Okay," Dalzen nodded and his stomach growled again. Annoyed, he hugged his sides and groaned. "Can I get something to eat, please?!"

The three Hatake all chuckled.

"I'll go find something for you, Dalzen-Sama," Kakashi offered. "Do you have a preference?"

Dalzen shook his head, "I'll eat pretty much anything. I'm not picky."

Kakashi nodded, "I'll see what's good..."

Dalzen nodded, "Alright."

Kakashi bowed and left. After he left, Taylor, Sakumo, and Dalzen fell into an awkward silence. They had no clue what to say, and Dalzen stayed oblivious to his new pendant.

.

.


	26. Time For Forgiveness

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**__  
_Time For Forgiveness

.

.

He sat in his bed, eating a bowl of ramen. At first, Taylor had to show him how to use chopsticks. He fumbled with the chopsticks clumsily, but he eventually remembered how to use them right and he dug in as if he hadn't eaten in five decades. Oh wait, he hadn't eaten in five decades. Of course. Dalzen practically inhaled the ramen, almost faster than Naruto could eat a bowl. All three Hatake were shocked, and heck Dalzen had shocked himself.

"Sheesh sensei!" Sakumo chuckled. "I've never seen you inhale your food before!"

"Shit, don't act like you weren't hungry, Sakumo!" Dalzen exclaimed as he slurped the rest of the noodles up. Taylor fought back a giggle.

"You're right, I can't say anything," Sakumo grinned. "I raided the fridge and cabinets and made myself miso, fish, eggs, and rice and I ate every single bit of it."

"Oh my," Taylor looked at Sakumo.

He shrugged, "What can I say? I was extremely hungry."

"So that's what happened to the rice..." Kakashi grumbled. "I knew Setsuna couldn't have eaten that all by herself, even if she was eating for two."

"Heheh," Sakumo scratched behind his head in embarrassment. "You could say I was eating like a pregnant woman that evening."

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded. "You could definitely say that."

Once Dalzen finished drinking the broth, he definitely felt better. He sighed heavily and held his head.

"I don't think I'd even been so excited to eat something before," he gave a wry chuckle. "Sheesh!"

"I never knew you could eat that fast," Taylor remarked.

"S-Same..." Sakumo agreed.

"I'll just go get Teal and Hoshi now..." Taylor stood up.

"I have to go talk with Yuu," Kakashi realized. "Late again. Oh well...she's used to my habits."

"I swear to the _kami_ I will beat that habit out of you!" Sakumo exclaimed.

"Gomen," Kakashi apologized.

Sakumo looked at Dalzen, "I'll stay here with you, Sensei. So you're not alone."

"If you say so, Sakumo," Dalzen set the bowl aside and stretched. He almost let out a pained groan because his body wasn't used to doing much yet. You could just hear his back crack and his elbows and shoulders. Sakumo laughed.

"Oh shut up," Dalzen grumbled.

"I'll be back," Taylor bowed and disappeared.

"I prolly won't, see you guys back at the house," Kakashi waved.

"That's okay," Dalzen nodded.

"I sure hope so," Kakashi bowed and walked out.

Then it was just Dalzen and Sakumo. Dalzen looked at Sakumo.

"Yuu?"

"His fiancé," Sakumo explained. "Yuugao."

"Oh, I see..."

"They're gonna have their wedding in November, so for now they're planning."

"Sounds fun."

Sakumo nodded.

"How does Taylor feel about it?" Dalzen wondered.

"She's happy with it," Sakumo smiled. "She loves Yuugao. Yuugao, to Taylor, is a mother. So she's indeed happy with it."

"That's good, Taylor finally has a mother-figure to look up to."

Sakumo nodded in agreement, "She never had one...it's about time she had a mother. 18 years later, but better late than never."

"That's true," Dalzen nodded.

Sakumo noticed Dalzen's pendant and smiled, "Oh...so that's what Taylor ran back in to give you...I didn't notice it before."

"Huh?"

Sakumo pointed at Dalzen's new pendant and Dalzen glanced down at his chest to see a gleaming amber pendant hanging from a chain around his neck.

"What is this?" Dalzen asked.

"Looks like amber," Sakumo nodded to himself. "Taylor gave it to you."

"I don't —"

"Oh Dalzen, wear it for her," Sakumo grinned. "Not like it's super girly. I have an amethyst one." He reached under his collar and pulled out an amethyst pendant on a chain. "Kakashi has a sapphire one, but those are our birthstones. However...it's rather odd she gave you an amber stone. I don't believe that's a birthstone at all." He shrugged. "She must've done that for a specific reason."

"Perhaps..." Dalzen took the pendant and played with it. "Whatever reason possessed that child."

Sakumo grinned and they continued talking, mainly reflections on the past.

.

Kakashi approached Yuugao at her house and bowed.

"I apologize for being late, I was at the hospital with my father and daughter. Dalzen woke up," Kakashi apologized.

"It's okay, I suppose," Yuugao said.

"What'd you need to talk to me about?"

"I uhm...would like you to move in with me...Perhaps Taylor could if she wanted.

"Y-Yuu," Kakashi stopped and realized his current home wasn't going to work for him anymore. Not with him and Yuu being together. The only reason he stayed with Sakumo in the first place was because Setsuna had passed, and he needed Sakumo's help raising Taylor. Now that Taylor was a grown woman, Kakashi didn't need help raising her anymore. She's already been raised, and quite well should I add. Plus, Taylor was probably going to make Dalzen stay there"Right..."

"Your home is too small to have us, Sakumo, Taylor and Dalzen. Just too crowded."

"I have to run it by Taylor, but I doubt she wants to leave my father..."

"You shouldn't need her permission, Kakashi," Yuugao said. "You're her father, you have a choice. She can't tell you to stay."

Kakashi looked down, "I know...I just don't want to upset her. You know how sensitive she is."

Yuu took his hands, "Taylor can survive without you. And you know, it's not like she can't visit us or we can't visit her."

Kakashi held her hands, "Of course..."

"Will you do it?" Yuugao asked him.

"O-Of course," Kakashi nodded. "When should I be moved in by?"

"Your choice," Yuugao smiled.

"Soon, I suppose."

"Soon is good."

Kakashi sighed, "Oh I don't look forward to telling Taylor...I'll break her heart and she'll cry..."

Yuu nodded, "But, she'll realize that even if you're here with me, you haven't forgotten her and you'll always be with her."

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded, then put his hands in his pockets. "I might as well tell her tonight..."

Yuugao nodded and then leaned in for a kiss. Kakashi leaned over and kissed her.

"So, shall she have lunch?" Yuugao asked.

"Sure," Kakashi nodded. "Sounds great."

.

Taylor had the directions that Teal wrote out for her in her hands as she walked. She followed the directions as best as she could, but it was difficult because Teal had terrible handwriting. And Taylor thought her handwriting was awful. As she tried to decipher the _kanji_, she stared down at the piece of paper and she had no clue she was walking straight into Teal. As soon as they collided, she stepped back and looked up.

"Teal-Sama! Er, _gomen nasai_!"

"Trying to find me?" he smiled.

"Y-Yeah," Taylor nodded. "Your _otousan_ is awake."

"He is?" Teal looked surprised.

"Mhm," Taylor nodded. "Oh, by the way. Your handwriting is awful!"

"Gomen," Teal wiped sweat from his forehead, staring up and partially away from the unforgiving summer sun. "Well, let's get Hoshi and we'll follow you."

"_Iie,_" came a woman's voice. "I was just looking for you, Teal."

"For what?" Teal turned around and saw Hoshi.

"Uh...you asked me to pick up a book for you?" Hoshi grumbled.

"Oh, right..." Teal took the book from her. Hoshi looked at Taylor and smiled.

"Is he awake now?"

Taylor nodded.

"Alright, let's go then," Hoshi wanted to see if it really was Dalzen in the hospital.

"Right..." Taylor nodded, turned around and gestured for them to follow her as she dashed off.

As if the younger Morino children needed the invitation. They dashed off after Taylor as she led them into the hospital. Though Dalzen wasn't going anywhere, Taylor wanted to run. They rushed into the hospital with Taylor and to Dalzen's room. Taylor paused outside his room and peeked inside.

"D-Dalzen?" I-I have Teal-Sama and Hoshi-Sama."

Dalzen glanced at the doorway. He saw Taylor, and then two people behind her he hardly recognized. Although, the woman...was that Hoshi? Sakumo turned to look.

"Ah! Teal-San, Hoshi-Chan," Sakumo grinned.

Teal and Hoshi. They were really Teal and Hoshi.

Dalzen's breath caught in his throat as she led them in. He wasn't worried about Hoshi, but Teal...

Teal walked in calmly while Hoshi stopped suddenly when she saw Dalzen. Taylor stood beside Sakumo and smiled. Hoshi's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth in surprise.

"D-Daddy?" she asked in a childish voice.

Dalzen gave an awkward nod, "Yeah."

"You believe me now, Hoshi-Sama?" Taylor asked.

Hoshi nodded slowly and swallowed hard, trying to figure out what reaction was going to come out first.

"Otousan..." Hoshi covered her face with her hands and began crying with joy. Teal remained calm, but he did place a comforting hand on his sister's back.

He looked over his father with an unsure look.

"I know why you hate me," Dalzen said to Teal. "And I don't entirely blame you..."

"Hatake-San told me your heartfelt apology," Teal shook his free hand as if saying, 'don't worry'. He sighed, "It was indeed, foolish of me to hold onto the hate as long as I did. After Hatake-San yelled at me, I realized that perhaps it was time to forgive you..."

"Huh?" Dalzen paused, then remembered. "Right, you did forgive me..."

Hoshi threw her arms around Dalzen and hugged him. Dalzen gave an awkward chuckle

"Are you guys okay with this?" Dalzen asked both his children.

"Of course," Teal nodded. "I'm okay with this, Dad."

"I'm okay with it!" Hoshi cried.

Dalzen rubbed his daughter's back, and then hugged her.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did, Teal...Hoshi..." he apologized. "What I did was necessary, but it killed me...I wish I'd never done that. I wish I didn't have to do it..."

"As Hatake-San explained to me, you had to do it," Teal said. "You had to get the information."

"I did..." Dalzen kept hugging Hoshi.

Taylor smiled, "Aw...he's kinda like Daddy."

"He doesn't do hugs, unless it's from his children," Sakumo smiled.

"Or me!" Taylor grinned. "Dalzen gives me hugs!"

Sakumo smiled down at his granddaughter.

"That's only because no one can say no to that cute face of yours," he grinned.

Taylor blushed and looked away.

"Whatever you say, Grandpa."

"So uhm...odd question," Dalzen let go of Hoshi and she let go of him. "What will I say my age is when I'm asked? Technically I'm what...102? 103? No one would even believe me if I told them that."

Sakumo crossed his arms, "Well I was 27 when I died, so thirteen years later I was technically 40, but I went with 27 to screw with people. Eventually I went back to my real age. But for you, you should keep your real age quiet."

"You look like you're 35, perhaps," Taylor said. "You don't look as old as you did."

"Well, that's odd," Dalzen said.

"Go with 35," Teal said. "People would most likely believe you."

"Yeah," Hoshi agreed.

"Okay, I'm 35 then," Dalzen grinned.

They all burst out laughing, mainly because everyone in that room knew that was a lie.

Once they'd stopped, Hoshi asked Dalzen, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Dalzen looked at Sakumo and Taylor.

"Couch is always free," Sakumo said. "We don't use it often."

"That's good to hear," Dalzen smiled.

"And if Kakashi move out, which I don't know what those plans are, you can take his room," Sakumo said.

"I don't want Daddy to move," Taylor looked up at Sakumo.

"I said 'if', child," Sakumo emphasized.

"I know, but still."

"Having him and Yuu in the house together with us might be too much for Kakashi," Sakumo told her. "I don't know..."

"Well, I will take you up on that offer, Sakumotsu," Dalzen smiled. "I kinda liked it out there, it was peaceful and quiet."

"Awesome!" Taylor grinned.

After an hour of talking, Dalzen was given the OK to go home. Apparently he really didn't need to stay there overnight. Teal and Hoshi decided to head off when they got outside, but Hoshi wasn't about to leave without another hug from Dalzen.

"You're gonna visit, right?" Hoshi asked.

"Of course, I'm just gonna be outside the village," Dalzen nodded. "I'm prolly going back to Intel—"

Teal gave his father an uneasy glance.

"— and I won't do anything stupid or dangerous this time," he added.

"You better," Teal said.

Dalzen nodded and returned his daughter's sudden hug. Then, Taylor, Sakumo, and Dalzen all bowed and turned around and began to walk away. When they were a few paces away, Teal suddenly said, "Dad."

Dalzen turned to look, "Huh?"

"We should catch up sometime," Teal suggested.

Taylor and Sakumo looked at him, the pink evening light illuminating in the Hatakes' silver hair and on the youngest's pale face. Dalzen was shocked, but soon he recovered and nodded.

"Of course," he agreed. "That sounds great."

"Hatake-San has the directions written down if you'd like to visit me," Teal told him.

"Right..." Dalzen nodded. "Unno...Ja, mata ne!"

Teal nodded and with Hoshi, he turned and headed home. Dalzen turned to face Sakumo and Taylor.

"Ikou," he said.

"Ikuzo," Sakumo nodded.

Dalzen glanced over his shoulder at his children and waved, though they couldn't see him. Then, he headed home with Taylor and Sakumo.

.

As soon as they got home, Dalzen asked to take a shower and if he had spare clothes.

"You have all the basic stuff you need: clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush..." Taylor told him. "Your own sponge...you have to chose from what body soap and hair soap we have because I don't know what you like or if you're allergic to certain scents."

"That's good enough," Dalzen put his hands on his waist. "As long as I don't smell like a dead body, I'm good." As soon as Taylor handed him clothes to change into, he bowed and left for a shower.

Kakashi walked through the front door not even five minutes later and saw Taylor reading on the couch. He dreaded having to tell her, but he had to. He closed the door and put his hand on her shoulder.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Uh, sure," she nodded, taking a curious interest in his tone of voice. She didn't ask what that tone was, so she stood up and followed Kakashi out to the back porch. They sat together on the porch steps that Sakumo needed to replace desperately and fell silent. Kakashi has contemplated fixing the steps himself.

Kakashi watched as the sky darkened and he laced his fingers together and rested his hands on his knee. Taylor pulled her knees to her chest and looked at her father, but didn't ask him what was up. Kakashi gazed out at the near-ripe wheat and thought about what to tell Taylor. How to tell her. And how he was going to get her to stop crying.

When he looked at her, he immediately met her mist-blue eyes and he felt a pang of guilt. Her stare wasn't to make him uncomfortable, however. In fact, she only stared at him in curiosity. He looked down and sighed heavily.

"Taylor..." he started quietly. "You're...you're at an age where you technically do not need me, or at least my guidance as a father to become an adult..."

"Okay...?" Taylor raised an eyebrow as he trailed off into an uncomfortable silence.

"I uhm...Yuugao-Chan..." he sighed. "I'm going to move in with Yuugao so you can have room here to have a family of your own if you choose to do so."

Taylor's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

"But...Daddy!" she cried.

"I'm sorry," he scratched the back of his head. "BUt, I want to be with Yuugao. It doesn't mean I don't want to be with you...it's just..."

Taylor's eyes welled up with tears.

"But Daddy..."

"Sweetheart..." Kakashi sighed heavily. "I'm not moving to Kiri or Suna or anyplace else. I'm going to be in the village and there is no reason that I can't come visit you and Grandpa."

"I know, but what about my bad dreams? Or if I get sick...?" Taylor cried softly.

"Grandpa can and will deal with the nightmares," Kakashi assured her. "He does a better job of calming you down anyway...and if you get sick, Yuugao can make soup and we'll come over."

Taylor trembled and leaned against Kakashi, trying to muffle the sound of her crying.

"What if Grandpa dies? His health can degenerate at any moment..."

"Dalzen could help out. Maybe if you and Haruki actually get together he'll help out too...but Taylor, at some point you're going to have to get used to living on your own," Kakashi said. "Look, I'm 38 years old. If i can help it, I'll live to 70 or 80. You'll be 50 or 60. I won't be around forever, Taylor."

She whimpered and cried, making Kakashi give in and hug her.

"I'm not even going that far, I promise," Kakashi promised.

After a few minutes, Taylor managed to collect herself and calmed down. Sadly, she nodded.

"Right..." she sighed. "Hey Dad...would you like to help pick out a cat for me? Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Ah, you know I was talking to your grandfather about that the other day!" Kakashi laughed. "You really would like to adopt a cat?"

"Mhm," Taylor smiled. "At least cats'll keep me company."

"Alright, tomorrow you said?"

"It doesn't matter, but sure," Taylor nodded.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Kakashi smiled.

"S-So when are you moving?" Taylor asked.

"Hm...it's almost August isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"How about...within a three week period?" Kakashi asked.

"A three week period?" Taylor asked.

"It allows Dalzen time to adjust and then he can have my room when I leave."

Taylor looked down, "Right..."

They sighed heavily together and stared out at the sea of wheat.

"You plan to inherit the house when Grandpa is gone?" Kakashi asked.

Taylor looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I really love it here and I love the wheat fields. I wanna continue the Hatake tradition..."

"That means you'll have children?" Kakashi grinned.

"Uhg, maybe," Taylor grumbled. "I really don't think I'd be a good enough mother. Though, if Kaede can't have kids of her own, I'll let her take some of my eggs so she can have kids..."

"Biologically they'd be yours," Kakashi said.

"I know," Taylor said. "And I accept that."

"If you say so," Kakashi stood up slowly. "Let's go inside, sweetheart."

"Right..." Taylor stood up and Kakashi put his arm over her shoulders and led her onto the porch.

"However, you are not having kids before you're thirty!" Kakashi told her.

"That's perfectly fine with me," Taylor opened the door and they walked into the house. "I currently do not want kids...I mean, they're cute but..."

"I understand," Kakashi smiled.

Dalzen had just got out of the shower, wearing the indigo turtleneck and the indigo pants he was given. Taylor watched as he walked out and smiled.

"Did you use my vanilla soap?"

He looked at her, "Oh...was that yours?"

"It's okay," Taylor grinned. "I'm trying to get rid of it anyway so I can buy new scents. I'm thinking lavender and green tea..."

Dalzen shrugged and looked at the clothes he was wearing when he was buried. No one bothered to change him out during his stay at the hospital.

"Should I throw these out?" he asked.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah. They've been on you for years."

"Trash can is still where it is?" Dalzen asked.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded and pointed to the trash can.

"Right," Dalzen walked over to the trash can and dumped his old clothes in.

Kakashi walked up to Sakumo in the kitchen and explained his plans to move. Sakumo chopped the vegetables slowly as he listened. When Kakashi was done, Sakumo nodded.

"I agree, son," Sakumo said. "And it's fine by me."

"Well, I knew you'd be okay with it," Kakashi said. He glanced at Taylor from the corner of his eye. "But Taylor isn't handling it well."

"That's because she's your daughter," Sakumo said. "She still wants her daddy constantly around."

"I was seven when you committed suicide, Dad. Seven," Kakashi grumbled. "After about a year I didn't feel like I needed you...until Setsuna brought you back herself and she 'died' giving birth to Taylor."

"You only needed me because you had no help learning how to be a father," Sakumo winked. "You were busy with ANBU missions, if I recall correctly."

"Y-Yeah..."

They both glanced at Taylor, happily telling Dalzen she was getting a cat.

"You're gonna get her a cat?" Sakumo asked Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged, "Might as well."

Dalzen nodded at Taylor, "That's fine, as long as the cat doesn't get attached to me."

"Of course, I'll be sure to find the right one for me," Taylor grinned.

Kakashi smiled, "I have a feeling she'll be perfectly fine without me always here."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine," Sakumo smiled. "After all, for the first five years of her life you weren't always there."

"True..." Kakashi sighed. "And I deeply regret that still.

Sakumo dumped the vegetables into a pot with the duck breast he dumped in first. "Hey sensei, how would you feel about learning how to work the fields? It'd give you something new to try out."

"Sure," Dalzen nodded. "Can't be that bad, right?"

"It's not all that bad," Sakumo verified.

"Well then," Dalzen watched as Taylor dashed off to get a book from her room. "Sounds good, I'll try it out."

Sakumo smiled, "It'll at least help you build up your upper body strength."

"That's good," Dalzen said as Taylor returned with the books she wrote. "Huh?"

She handed the books to him, "You should read these."

He took the relatively small stack, "Should I?"

"I wrote these."

"Oh? You're finally letting me read these?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "I was scared allowing you to read some of these could hurt the timeline, especially the first one," she pointed at the first book in the stack.

_Into the past_ by _Saruhiko Nekai_.

"Saruhiko Nekai?" Dalzen asked.

"It's to conceal my identity," Taylor said. "A shinobi like my dad and grandpa aren't without their enemies, some of whom would love to take me and try to hurt me for something one of them did."

"I see," Dalzen nodded in agreement.

"Then there's the second one that I wrote after I left your timeline the second time," Taylor pulled out the second book.

_Into the Future _by _Saruhiko Nekai_.

"I tried to write it from your perspective as the character in the book, Alister Moreno, but...I don't think I did your personality any justice."

"I will be the judge of that," Dalzen smiled. "Thank you. I don't usually read a whole lot, but if it gives me something to do then I'm fine with it."

"R-Really?" Taylor smiled back.

Dalzen nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," Taylor bowed

"_Iie, mondainai_," Dalzen stopped her. "No problem at all."

They smiled and Dalzen sat on the couch to read while Taylor helped Sakumo in the kitchen. Kakashi turned to Dalzen and walked towards him.

"I plan to move out in a few weeks," Kakashi told him. "You can have my room after that."

"Really? How come?" Dalzen wondered.

"So I can be closer to Yuugao, my fiancé if my father didn't tell you already," Kakashi said. "And so Taylor can have this house to have a family in if she chooses."

"Are you sure?" Dalzen asked.

"I am," Kakashi nodded.

"Arigatou, I think," Dalzen said.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Dalzen's hands. He chuckled.

"I see she's forcing you to read her books," he noted.

"It's not forcing if I'm doing it willingly," Dalzen said.

When Kakashi raised an eyebrow, Dalzen gave a wry smile.

"Okay, in a way she did."

Kakashi grinned, "Thought so."

He glanced down the hall and then at Dalzen.

"I'm heading to my room for a few minutes."

"Okay," Dalzen shrugged.

Kakashi bowed and walked to his room. Dalzen was left alone and he decided to read _Into the Future_ first. He picked it up and reached over to turn on the floor lamp. Silently, he began reading the book, flipping until he found the dedication page. Curiously, he read it.

_Dedicated to Dalzen Morino. Though he's long since passed, our adventures with time brought us together as a family. This book is not only dedicated to him, in a way the main character is him as it was inspired by an incident concerning time, just like the first book. This book was written in his point of view, at least in a way it is. I hope I did him justice._

He flipped to the first chapter with a smile and began reading.

_Chapter One: Into the Future_

_As the early morning sunlight hit my face, I begin to wake up from another dreamless sleep. At least, for the most part I had a dreamless sleep. I vaguely remember seeing a young girl's face. A familiar face. I don't know why she was familiar, she just was. As I wake up and open my eyes, the face seemingly vanishes from my mind.  
_

_I sat up and glanced outside. In Morcho (Mor-coh) time, it was about 6:30am. In End'yoria time, it was 8:30am. Not sure entirely why I care about End'yoria time right now: my mission lies here in Morcho. With a sigh, I rise to my feet and begin to change into a clean set of clothes. I didn't even have my britches on when I heard a knock at my door._

_"Master Alister! Master Alister!" came the voice of my pupil, Byron Sentake._

Before Dalzen could finish reading that page, Sakumo called out, "Supper!"

"Hai!" he got up and sat the book down where he was sitting. He'd read that later. Kakashi came out of his room and walked down the hall. Dalzen headed into the kitchen with Kakashi following behind him.

Everyone fixed themselves a bowl of kamo-nanban soup and sat down to eat. After a quiet supper, everyone decided to head to bed early, including Dalzen. The Hatake trio went into their separate rooms, while Dalzen laid on the couch. He stared at the ceiling with a blanket covering him to keep himself warm. Putting his hands behind his head, he sighed.

_I'm alive again..._ he thought_. Yay...what do I do though? Only Sakumo, Teal, and Hoshi are alive. No one else is alive from my time period._

Well, okay Jiraiya was but he didn't count. He wasn't even out of the single digits when Dalzen died. Looks like he needed to try and make new friends. He already had Inoichi and Ibiki, and even Kakashi and Taylor...and Sakumo of course.

Well, this was gonna be fun. He should have Taylor resurrect Saru for the hell of it. Little did Dalzen know, she had that kekkei genkai sealed away.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Surprisingly, sleep came easily.

.

.


	27. Watch Out!

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**__  
_Watch Out!

.

.

A few days passed as Kakashi and Taylor walked to the local animal shelter, trying to find the one cat for Taylor with not much luck. Taylor looked and awed over every single cat, but none of them were speaking to her like they wanted to go home with her to a forever home. Not until they'd come back after a few days of not going. Taylor looked around and she heard a kitten meow at her.

"Meow!"

It was a scared meow. She turned and saw a small black kitten pawing at the cage. Immediately, the kitten enamored her and she walked towards it. Although his ear was torn and mangled, he didn't look at all bad. Then, she saw his amputated paw. She gasped and awed.

"Daddy! Look at this one," she called to Kakashi, who was more interested in the dogs. Though, he did NOT need any more dogs. He already had eight. He turned and walked up to her and the cage.

"Yes?"

She pointed at the mangled paw and looked sad for the kitten, "His paw was mangled and amputated."

"Aw," Kakashi felt bad for the kitten too. He looked at the bio and looked surprised, "He doesn't have a name?"

Taylor looked, "That's weird."

"That's because we just picked him off the street," a lady said.

They turned and saw a woman with greying brown hair approaching them.

"We had to amputate his paw two days ago and he's recovered quickly with the help of medical nin. However, we didn't give him a name. We didn't think someone would want him.

"Can I hold him?" Taylor asked.

"Sure," the woman unlatched the cage and before Taylor could lean inside to pick him up, the cat lunged at Taylor, not meaning any harm. Taylor caught the cat and held him. The cat began to purr and head-butted Taylor's chin lovingly. Kakashi smiled.

"That one loves you," he said.

"Mhm," Taylor nodded in agreement.

The kitten stared at Taylor with pleading lavender eyes and Taylor gazed at the kitten, then looked at Kakashi.

"I think he's the one," she smiled.

"You're sure?" Kakashi asked.

Taylor nodded, "I'm sure."

He turned to the woman, "How much for the kitten?"

"You can have him for free," she said.

The father and daughter looked at each other in surprise.

"No one else would ever give him a home," the woman said. "Not many shinobi would want a kitten like him because of his paw."

Kakashi looked at Taylor, "You're positive?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm positive."

"Okay," Kakashi nodded. "We'll take the kitten."

"That's great," the woman turned around and picked up a cage and opened it. "In you go, kitten."

THe kitten stared at the cage and shook his head. Taylor tried to set him inside but the cat refused.

"Oh come on, you have to go in," Taylor muttered. "Go in!"

"I can carry the cage while she holds the kitten," Kakashi offered.

"As long as he doesn't run off, I suppose it's okay," the woman gave Kakashi a bag of cat food, both wet and dry. "Food for the cat."

"Thank you," Kakashi took the food and the carrier and turned to Taylor. "Let's go, shall we?"

"I guess," Taylor looked at the woman and bowed deeply, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the woman smiled. Taylor decided to take the cat's mini-bio and they left.

Kakashi watched her as she walked with the kitten. That cat had to be about four months old, he was very small. Haha, small like his daughter! He grinned at himself for that thought.

Dalzen passed by them as he headed to Tsunade's office and he stopped to talk to them.

"Hey guys," he walked up to them and spotted the black furball in Taylor's arms. "Oh, I see you have a cat?"

Taylor nodded.

"What's his name?" Dalzen asked.

"He doesn't have one, yet," Kakashi said.

"Actually, I've been contemplating that," Taylor said. "Maho. I think Maho fits."

"Maho," Kakashi repeated in curiousity. "Magick?"

"Maho..." Dalzen nodded in agreement.

The cat looked up at Taylor, almost as if in response to the name.

"I think he agrees," Taylor smiled.

"Don't let him get attached to me," Dalzen warned. "I've already got you."

"I won't," Taylor said, then paused. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Dalzen grinned, "I think you know what I mean."

"I-I'm not attached to you!" Taylor blushed. "J-Just I find you really cool and interesting...not attached..."

Dalzen smiled and patted her head, "It's okay."

Then, after an awkward silence and Taylor blushing heavily, Dalzen said, "I should go. Tsunade asked for me. Hm, I hope I don't have to retake the Jounin exams again."

"I doubt it," Taylor said. "Go on, it might be about you joining Intel."

"Of course," They bowed to each other and headed in opposite directions.

.

Dalzen walked quietly to the Hokage's office, glancing at his surroundings. Konoha hasn't entirely changed much, luckily. But according to Taylor, Intel may have newer upgrades thanks to an explosion that happened there. Taylor told him about the incident and he felt bad for her, having to go through an explosion like that. Though, he was glad she and Ibiki were relatively okay. Taylor was okay as she could ever be, meaning she'd been traumatized.

Cautiously, he headed into the Hokage building and to Tsunade's office. Looking around, he finally remembered where her office was and headed there. The door was closed, but he heard no talking. That meant he was probably not disturbing her in the middle of anything important. Dalzen knocked anxiously.

"Lady Tsunade," he said.

"Come in, Mr. Morino," came her voice.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

"You sent for me?" he asked.

"Indeed I did," Tsunade smiled. She opened her desk drawer and reached inside for an Intelligence ID badge and a hitai-ate for Dalzen to wear, if he chose to. Taylor had hers but rarely wore it, but when she did she prefered around her neck. "There are yours, if you so choose."

Dalzen picked up the ID badge and wondered how she got the picture of him. His expression must've asked the question for him because she then laughed.

"Don't you remember Taylor asking for a photo of you the other day?" she asked.

"Oh...I thought she was going to use it as a reference for a drawing or something. She usually has me or Sakumo or even Kakashi-kun do a quick pose she wants to draw," Dalzen muttered.

"Nope, she was doing me a favor so I could get the ID badge for you," Tsunade smiled.

Dalzen stared at the awkward photo of himself. Taylor told him to act natural but he still looked awkward. Maybe he just wasn't meant to have his photo taken. He nodded slowly.

"Arigatou," he thanked, taking the ID badge and clipping it to his pant's pocket. Then, he took the hitai-ate. Though he generally didn't wear one, maybe he should still wear it occasionally. Without even thinking, he put the hitai-ate on his forehead, under his jaw-length black hair and he nodded. "And, I promise I will do everything I possibly can to protect and defend our village."

"I'm glad to hear that, Dalzen-San," Tsunade smiled. "You can start at Intel whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Dalzen nodded.

"You may go now," Tsunade said.

"Of course," Dalzen bowed and left.

As soon as he left the Hokage building, Dalzen ran into Ibiki. Surprised, both of them stepped backwards and looked at each other.

"_Ojiisan_," Ibiki muttered in surprise.

"Ibiki-kun," Dalzen.

"Taylor-san didn't tell me you were awake yet," Ibiki remarked.

"Probably because she's had her mind on finding a kitten," Dalzen told him. "She had always wanted one, and Kakashi apparently never knew she did because she never asked him."

"Oh..." Ibiki smiled. "Are you going to go work at Intel again now that you're alive?"

Dalzen showed him his ID badge and gave a wry grin, "What do you think?"

"Ah, awesome," Ibiki grinned. "Can't wait to see you there, Grandpa."

Dalzen frowned, "Don't call me that in public. It's not embarrassing, and honestly I don't mind it. But...not too many people know I'm over 100 years old. They would probably ask too many questions."

"Oh..." Ibiki nodded. "What do I call you then?"

"Dalzen," Dalzen said. "I don't care what suffix you use. Hell, use '-kun' or '-chan' for all I care."

"Dalzen-sama has a better ring to it than 'Dalzen-kun' or 'Dalzen-chan'. Maybe if you were five it'd be okay," Ibiki grinned.

"You may be right," Dalzen nodded.

They grinned at each other and Dalzen bowed, "Well, I should head back. I'm living with Sakumo-kun and Taylor-san again."

"How come?" Ibiki wondered.

Dalzen shrugged, "Sakumo offered and I decided living out there would be more peaceful than living here in the village."

"True," Ibiki nodded in agreement. "I should let you go then. Whenever you're ready to come back, I'll have a case just for you."

"Great," Dalzen nodded. "I'll be there tomorrow."

"Fantastic!" Ibiki grinned.

.

When Dalzen got home, he sat down on the couch and sprawled out to relax a bit. No one seemed to be home, he noticed after a few moments of waiting for a greeting. Perhaps Sakumo was outside in the wheat doing something, and there was no way Dalzen could've gotten home before Taylor and Kakashi. Or perhaps, they put the cat in her room and went back out to do something else.

He was right, not five minutes later did they both come crashing through the front door. They saw Dalzen and coughed heavily.

"We're being ambushed!" Taylor exclaimed.

"We need to stop them," Kakashi said. "Before they get to the village."

"Where's the cat?" Dalzen asked.

"He's in my room," Taylor answered. "Dalzen, you need to come help us!"

"O-Of course," Dalzen stood up and rushed outside to help the Hatake. They led Dalzen to a group of ronin outside of the fence. There were three of them: one with aqua hair, another with red hair and the other with green. The ronin didn't seem to notice Taylor and Kakashi's absence, since they were preoccupied by Sakumo. Sakumo was in a green kimono, which he now used in fights. He had a white katana, belonging to his uncle Saru-Shin. The one that for whatever reason, his father kept with his katana. Taylor had the black one. He had the white katana drawn and he was slicing their attacks, but Sakumo couldn't keep it up forever.

"Leave my son and granddaughter alone!" Sakumo yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dalzen asked Kakashi.

"Dad said you knew some ninjutsu," Kakashi said.

"Maybe enough to distract, but I doubt what I can do could ever really damage them," Dalzen said. They looked up when they saw Taylor charging at the aqua-haired ronin with a lightning-style jutsu.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Scatter Jutsu!" Taylor slammed the ground and lightning scattered around the enemies. Dalzen folded his arms, trying to figure out how to scare them away. The enemies dodged Taylor's jutsu and fired an earth attack at her.

Taylor jumped backedwards as the ground began to break and build up quickly. After her feet left the ground, the earth hit her feet and threw her up higher and backwards. She let out a surprised, 'eek' and Dalzen ran to the fence, jumped on it and propelled himself into the air to catch the young Hatake. He reached his arms out and he caught her in his arms and he landed softly on the other side. Without a word, he set her on her feet and she turned to him.

"Thanks, Uncle Dalzen," she smiled and ran back to fight. Dalzen racked his mind for a ninjutsu move.

Taylor went back with a different ninjutsu move.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Breath!"

Dalzen watched the ronin and watched as he did hand signs. He knew this was about to be a powerful attack, meant to hurt Taylor more than she'd be able to handle, and he ran at Taylor and threw himself at her, making her fall over and him land on top of her.

Taylor coughed, "Dalzen!"

He quietly pointed at the stream of scalding water and she looked.

"That would've killed you," Dalzen said. "Or at least put you in the hospital for God knows how long."

Taylor looked and it was fire and water.

"The hell?" she wondered.

Dalzen got up and pulled her up to her feet. Sakumo used a lightning jutsu and aimed it at the red-head ronin.

"Lightning flame jutsu!"

He breathed out a ball of fire and lightning and the ronin dodged the ball.

"Why can't we land any hits on them?" Kakashi wondered when he jumped back from the green-haired ronin.

"I don't know, but it's beginning to piss me off," Sakumo muttered angrily.

"I know what I can do now!" Dalzen realized. If he put them in a genjutsu, then they'll be too busy trying to figure out what the hell just happened to dodge any attacks from the Hatake troupe. They could actually hit them. They didn't need Dalzen for the ninjutsu, they needed his genjutsu. "All three of you, stay back. I don't want you to get caught. It'll be a minute." This was going to be aimed at all three ronin, and Dalzen didn't want to accidentally get one of the Hatake trapped.

All three of them kept back and Dalzen closed his eyes as he created a genjutsu in his mind. As he stood still, the aqua-haired ninja ran at Dalzen with an earth attack. Sakumo stood in front of Dalzen and deflected the attack with his katana. Dalzen pushed Sakumo aside and opened his eyes. Immediately, the three ronin were trapped in the genjutsu.

"Go!" he ordered. "Now, while they're trapped in the genjutsu!"

"Right!" all three of them did hand signs for a jutsu and aimed it. Kakashi did raikiri, Sakumo did lightning katana, and Taylor did lightning needle. They all attacked and when their attacks hit, the ronin group fell to their knees, now out of the genjutsu.

The aqua-haired man frowned and said, "Damn Hatake! I will get you back with revenge."

"Why did you attack us?" Sakumo asked.

"Something the kid did," a green-haired man answered.

"Man, who did I piss off now?" Taylor muttered.

"You took our damn scroll!" the redhead spat.

"Oh that...?" Taylor wondered. "I vaguely remember.

"It was two years ago when it happened."

"Oh! That's because the scroll belonged to someone else," Taylor put her foot on his head.

"Kakashi's done that before too," the aqua-haired man said. "He did it three years prior to you."

"The scroll didn't belong to you fools," Kakashi said.

"It did, you returned the scroll to the thief!" the redhead cried out.

"Why don't you three morons leave before I crush your skull in?" Taylor threatened.

"And kill us like your father did to our other member?" the redhead asked.

"Shit happens," Kakashi shrugged. "People tend to die more often in the shinobi world, you know."

"Go. Before I crush your damn skull in myself," Taylor hissed at the ronin.

The men scrambled to their feet.

"We will be back, damn it!" the redhead hissed angrily.

"I'd like to see you try," Taylor dared.

They disappeared and everyone looked at each other. Taylor looked at Dalzen and smiled, "Good thinking!"

He looked at her, "Thanks."

"Let's go back inside," Sakumo suggested.

"Yeah," everyone nodded and headed back inside the house.

Taylor decided to take Maho out of her room and let him explore outside the wheat fields so she went to her room and returned with the black kitten in her arms.

"Let's go outside, little one," she smiled as she took him out the back door. When she got to the grass, she set him down and smiled, "You can go anywhere you want. This whole outside is your litter box. Well, not the wheat and the strawberry garden. We need to eat that..."

The cat seemed to acknowledge her and he stalked off to a spot and began to do his thing. She looked at the back door.

"We need a cat door..."

Sakumo opened the door and with a chakra blade, he cut out a square hole in the door and installed a plastic flap so that bugs couldn't get inside. He was done in about ten minutes. Taylor laughed.

"You must be psychic or something," she said. "I just muttered to myself about installing a cat door."

"I already had the idea in my head," he smiled.

"You did that pretty fast," Taylor remarked.

"Yep," Sakumo smiled. "Chakra blades cut very well and very fast. You should show Maho how to get inside."

Taylor looked, "Perhaps when he's done going.."

"Yeah..." Sakumo agreed.

.

August passed without much incident and Taylor and Dalzen went to Intel together every day. Kakashi and Yuugao decided on tuxedos, suits and dresses for their November 13 wedding. (Ironically, it was a Friday too but neither believed in bad luck). Haruki was still trying to get Taylor to go out with him.

One late September afternoon, Taylor, Ibiki, and Dalzen had returned from a lunch break at a sushi bar and had gone back to their workstation only to find something odd. Taylor saw a note on her desk saying, "A ronin group is going to try and crash Kakashi and Yuugao's wedding. Be careful. —Ji".

"Ji?" Taylor looked at Dalzen. "How did Jiraiya get in here?"

"He didn't," came Inoichi's voice. "I wrote down a message from him and put it on your desk."

Taylor looked and saw Inoichi walking towards her.

"Inoichi-san," Dalzen muttered.

"How does Jiraiya know?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but he wants you to meet him at Ichiraku's tonight to talk about it," Inoichi said. "Only you."

"Of course," Taylor nodded. "What time?"

"Six."

"Okay, I guess Grandpa and Dalzen are eating alone tonight," Taylor said. "I don't want to go there and not eat anything."

"No, I'll stay here an extra hour or so. That way, I can walk home with you," Dalzen told her.

"You don't have to," Taylor said.

"After that attack a month ago? You're not going home alone," Dalzen frowned.

"I'm an adult though, I can take care of myself," Taylor grumbled.

"It's not safe for me to go home either," Dalzen pointed out. "All I can do is genjutsu."

"Right..." Taylor looked down.

Inoichi nodded in agreement, "It's best if you don't go home alone."

Ibiki nodded and Dalzen sighed, "After you talk to Jiraiya, come right back here. Got it?"

"Yes Dad," she grinned.

Dalzen frowned, "Smart ass."

.

Taylor left Intel at 5:45 wearing a grey sweater over top her blue shirt. The sky was dark with clouds and oddly cool. The wind made an eerie scream and Taylor shuddered. _I need to get a trenchcoat like Ibiki and Inoichi_, she thought. She peeked up at the trees and noticed splotches of yellow, orange, and red in the leaves.

Autumn was here.

A roll of thunder made Taylor pick up her pace. By 5:55, she was at Ichiraku's and inside. Jiraiya hadn't made it there yet, so Taylor sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen in wait. By the time Jiraiya did arrive, her ramen was ready and she was about to eat when he sat down beside her. Taylor looked at him with the chopsticks up to her mouth. She set the noodles back in the bowl and frowned.

"You're a bit late, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Jiraiya apologized and looked at the chef. Since he was a regular customer, he gave only a nod and the chef knew it was the usual. Taylor ate some of her ramen and sighed.

"So, you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" Taylor asked.

Jiraiya turned to her, "I assume you got my message."

"Obviously," Taylor said. "Who is going to attack Daddy and Yuu-san's wedding? Tell me everything you know, Jiraiya."

"I ran into a trio of ronin two days ago and I listened to their conversation about attacking the Hatake wedding," Jiraiya said in a low voice. "I remembered the invitation Michiko had brought me and I knew I had to tell you."

"Why'd I have to come alone?" Taylor asked her uncle, eating more of her ramen.

"I didn't want to alert Kakashi or Yuugao. They'd try to change dates," Jiraiya answered.

"I told them they should've changed dates," Taylor said. "I mean, really? Who in their right mind chooses the 13th day of the month for a wedding? Especially when it's on a freaking Friday."

"Your insane father," Jiraiya grinned as the chef placed a bowl of ramen in front of him. "_Arigatou_."

"He is nuts," Taylor agreed.

Taylor sighed, "I have friends at Intel and they can help. Can I tell them so we make sure nothing happens at the wedding."

"If you really want to, but do not tell Kakashi or Yuugao," Jiraiya said. "If they change dates, the bad guys will find out anyway."

"...Or attack earlier..." Taylor nodded.

"Don't come or go from the village by yourself," Jiraiya warned. "Same goes for my brother."

"Okay..." Taylor nodded.

"You aren't in the village alone, are you?"

"No, Dalzen is at Intel."

"Dalzen?" Jiraiya barely remembered his name.

"Grandpa's sensei."

"Oh! I was like six so I barely remember him..." Jiraiya chuckled wryly.

"So Jiraiya, are you going to their wedding?" Taylor asked.

"I will try, but I make no promises," he said.

"Oh...okay..." Taylor nodded.

"Who's going?"

"Grandpa, me, Dalzen, Ibiki Morino, Lady Tsunade wants to go... Naruto, Sakura, Sai..." Taylor listed a few. "Some of Yuu's friends. I might ask Inoichi-Sama if he would come to help make sure nothing happens to us."

"That's good," Jiraiya ate his ramen and swallowed before he spoke again. "I don't make any promises, but I'll try to be there myself. I always have wanted to see my dear nephew get married." He grinned.

Taylor smiled as she finished her ramen and she sighed, "Is that it? I should get back to Intel before the storm worsens."

"That's it," Jiraiya nodded. "You may go."

"Awesome," Taylor got up and pulled out her wallet, but Jiraiya stopped her.

"I'll pay for it," he said. "Just go before the rain gets heavy."

Taylor hugged him, "Thank you, Uncle Jiraiya!"

He smiled, "You're welcome. Now go!"

Taylor bowed and dashed out into the rain. It was dark and the rain was pouring. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed in the sky. Taylor ran through the rain as fast as she could, even running through puddles. (If Yuugao caught her, Taylor would not be getting back to Intel until later because Yuugao would grab her, take her home and throw her into the shower. Thankfully, she had spare clothes at Intel. She could change into those if she needed to.)

Before she got into Intel, she was struck by lightning (and it didn't help she was standing in a puddle at the time too). Taylor stopped and fell to her knees in the puddle. While she felt completely fine, the lightning left her oddly electric. Was it conflicting with her chakra? And why didn't she feel electrocuted and pass out there in the street?

Maybe it was because her main chakra type was lightning. Feeling dizzy and suddenly lightheaded, she stood back up and finished her run to Intel, but not as fast as she had. For some reason, that lightning bolt liked her and caused no obvious harm. Except for the dizziness and lightheadedness and now even a possible migraine. _That was weird as hell,_ she held her head as she pushed the doors open and she entered the building. Dalzen was waiting on the other side of the security panel, waiting for her. She swiped her card and walked over to Dalzen.

He looked at her and surprise filled his eyes, "Holy shit!" He touched her shoulders. "Are you okay?! You look like —" an odd feeling hit him and then he was shocked by a spark from Taylor. "Ow! Shit, what the heck happened to you?"

"I got hit by lightning," Taylor said quietly, covering her eyes. "Can we go to my desk so I can get my spare clothes from my desk? The light in here is so bright..."

"Uhm, sure I guess," Dalzen didn't think the lights were all that bright, but that was just him. He dragged her away and they walked to the science wing. "If you were hit by lightning, how come you aren't passed out in the street right now?"

"I should be passed out, but I don't know why I'm not," she whispered. "I was running back here and I suddenly felt pain hit my skull and run throughout my body. I fell into a puddle but I didn't pass out...I felt dizzy and lightheaded, but now I may have a migraine coming on now..."

"And you shocked me, quite literally," he told her. "When I grabbed your shoulders."

"That's strange..." they approached her desk and she grabbed her bag, the one she always carried spare clothes in. Working at Intel, you never know what'll happen like opening an envelope containing powdered anthrax or something. That's what the showers were for.

She pulled out her spare set of clothes.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Dalzen asked. "Why Jiraiya had that message for you?"

Taylor huffed, "Go get Inoichi and Ibiki. I have to change first. I mean, I'm freezing right now!"

"Right..." Dalzen didn't like how she ordered him, but she had to tell him somehow. Taylor turned and dashed to the restroom while Dalzen headed off for Ibiki and Inoichi.

As he headed towards a corridor, there was an announcement over the intercom system, only used in emergencies. In this case, weather.

"Good evening, everyone. Yamanaka Inoichi speaking," the voice started. "Due to extreme weather conditions, no one is to leave the building until the tropical storm has passed. National forecasters have flood warnings, tornado watches, wind advisories and severe thunderstorm warnings in effect for Konoha and the surrounding area. I do not want anyone to get caught out in this storm, so for safety's sake do not leave the building. Exits will be locked so everyone here can't try to leave in the middle of this.

"The effects of this tropical storm will hang around from now until 3:00 in the morning. For now, if you must sleep, use the cots in the Delta Wing and Beta Wing. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Until 3:00?" Dalzen repeated. "Geez! Taylor will be dead asleep by then..." he continued through the corridors to find Ibiki and Inoichi. He first found Ibiki glaring at a soda vending machine and muttering under his breath about how Intel desperately needed to replace them.

"Damn it, if I'm gonna gonna be here for 8 hours then I better damn well get a damn soda from you, bastard," Ibiki cursed angrily at the machine.

Dalzen felt a sense of amusement watching his grandson get ticked off at the machine. Before Ibiki could kick it, Dalzen put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ibiki," he said.

Ibiki spun around and saw Dalzen.

"Oh...hey Dalzen-sama," Ibiki winked. "What's up?"

"Taylor is back and she has information for us and Inoichi," Dalzen told him.

"Inoichi is busy right now," Ibiki said. "The weather station people are monitoring the conditions outside and Inoichi has to be there to quickly obtain updates."

"Oh..." Dalzen nodded.

"But, take me to Taylor-san and I'll tell Inoichi," Ibiki told him.

"Of course," Dalzen nodded and led him back to the science wing where Taylor was standing in a clean set of clothes, her dirty and wet clothes sat in a plastic bag on her desk. Her arms were crossed under her chest and her eyes were closed. Suddenly, she raised her hands and started massaging her temples. Her expression showed her irritation with her migraine. She stifled a groan and sighed heavily.

"Taylor?" Dalzen grabbed her attention.

She looked up and Dalzen raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I don't know, does anyone happen to have any painkillers?" she asked.

"I can ask around," Ibiki offered. "I know a few people here who have migraines and bring painkillers in case. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Oh really? Thanks!" Taylor gave a tired smile. "Anyway, Jiraiya told me this..." and she began her explanation.

"Oh..." Ibiki sand Dalzen nodded when she finished.

"What we can do about that is: you, me, Dalzen, Sakumo, and Inoichi if he goes, all will wear communication devices and each of us at different points at the wedding," Ibiki told her. "It's outside, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"Heh, you're gonna need a jacket or something on top of your suit," Dalzen told her.

"My father prolly has something for me," Taylor shrugged.

"Outside..." Ibiki thought out loud. "Where exactly?"

"Lakeside," Taylor answered. "Yuu-san loves the lake."

"Oh damn, that's a few miles west of your house," Ibiki remarked.

"It is," Taylor nodded.

An awkward silence followed and Ibiki sighed.

"But yeah, I think that'll be our best bet," he said. "I don't want them to change dates either. We'll have to see how it plays out."

"Hopefully, Jiraiya was drunk when he heard it and just misunderstood," Taylor hoped. "However, he seemed pretty damn sure of what he heard and was telling me."

Dalzen and ibiki nodded, then a bright flash of lightning illuminated the room and after the loud clap of thunder that followed, the lights flickered and darkness fell over the Konoha Intelligence Ward. Taylor let out a surprised 'eep' but she recovered quickly.

"Hey...who turned out the lights?" Taylor asked, referencing a classic science-fiction series called "Doctor Who".

A scream came out of no where and Taylor laughed as someone in the room glared at her.

"Found one," she grinned.

"Found one what?" Dalzen asked her.

"Nothing," Taylor said. "You wouldn't get it."

Ibiki stared up at the ceiling.

"Any minute now..."

Suddenly, they heard a back-up generator whirr to life and the life turned back on, but much dimmer. The three looked at each other.

"So what do we do now?" Dalzen asked.

"Unessential personnel are free to use the cots we have for emergency situations, as Inoichi said earlier," Ibiki answered.

"Oh, well I'm no where near tired," Dalzen said.

"I am," Taylor said. "But that won't stop me from staying up an extra hour or two...or three..."

"I'll just go find something to do," Ibiki said. Then, he grinned, "Unfortunately it's not Friday or Saturday, otherwise I'd have Hatake set up in the café and we could do karaoke night."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Taylor muttered.

Dalzen sighed and slipped out of his vest, "Well, how about a game of whatever the hell is in the game room where a lot of the chuunin seem to enjoy going?"

"Sure, why not," Taylor shrugged.

Bowing, Taylor and Dalzen headed off to the 'game' room where Intel members went to screw around when they had nothing better to do.

As they played a game of shogi, Taylor was feeling her energy being drained out, possibly from the lightning bolt conflicting with her chakra.

"You should go to one of the cots," Dalzen suggested.

"I think I will," Taylor rubbed. "I'll go to the Beta-Wing ones. There'll be less people there."

"Okay. I'll prolly join you eventually," Dalzen told her.

"Right," Taylor bowed and walked off to a room full of cots. Intel was prepared for just about anything, it seemed to Dalzen. Strange...

.

Just like Inoichi said, the storm calmed down around 3 in the morning and everyone was free to leave. Dalzen was still awake, but exhausted. Unfortunately for him, sleeping in a cot was a terrible idea idea because of his height so all he actually did was sit in one near Taylor and read a book. When the announcement came on that let they know they could all go home, Dalzen stashed the book back in Taylor's bag and stood up. He stretched and yawned, looking down at Taylor.

Taylor was faced away from him, knees to her chest with Ibiki's coat over her. Apparently, he knew she was cold easily (and the room was rather chilly) so he draped it over her so she wasn't cold. It's okay though, Ibiki prefered to sleep without his coat on anyway. Dalzen looked down a few cots and Ibiki was asleep on his back with his knees bent up. Obviously, he didn't care that he was too damn tall for the cot. He was going to make himself fit and he was going to sleep, damn it! Suddenly, he stretched out his legs and sat up. Maybe he had only managed to doze off.

Surprisingly, Taylor wasn't awake. She must've been exhausted, and as much as he wanted to wake her up, he just couldn't bring himself to shake her awake. But, they needed to go home. Dalzen took the jacket and folded it over his arm and walked over to Ibiki to return it.

"Ibiki."

Ibiki glanced up and Dalzen handed the jacket back to him and he took it, "Thanks." He looked at Taylor. "Still asleep?"

"Surprisingly," Dalzen said.

"She looked exhausted when I came here," Ibiki slipped into his jacket. "She was having a hard time sleeping because she was cold, and we still don't have enough blankets to go around, so I gave her my jacket. I can't sleep with it on anyway and I figured she'd keep it safe for me." Ibiki grinned. "You know, Taylor is the best person to ask to hold onto things. She will fight you if you aren't the owner of the item she's holding on to."

"Oh really?" Dalzen asked.

"Inoichi once gave her some documents to take to me and the older chuunin were bullying her and trying to take the documents from her. (Ironically enough, they were rap sheets on the chuunin's behavior and Inoichi wanted my opinion on what to do. That was perhaps the point of them trying to take them from her). Taylor took out a kunai and cut him because nothing she'd say would make them go away. That turned into a fight that had to be broken up by me."

"Oh...wow..." Dalzen looked at Taylor. "I never would've thought..."

"She's a tough nut to crack, like her father," Ibiki stood up. "Hey, don't try to wake her up, Dalzen. You should carry her back home. That lightning bolt and migraine really took the energy out of her."

"True," Dalzen nodded.

"And plus, come on she's cute when she's asleep and not making smartass responses to us," Ibiki grinned.

"I could do without the smartass responses for the moment," Dalzen gave a wry grin.

Ibiki bowed and whispered, "Good night, Grandpa."

"Good night, Ibiki-kun," Dalzen bowed back and left to get Taylor on his back and go home so he could finally sleep. He picked up her bag and hung it off his arm while he worked on getting Taylor on his back. Once he got her on his back, he walked out and took her home.

It was a long walk and as he walked, he could see why Inoichi made everyone stay. Marble-sized hail, a couple of golfball-sized hail. Wind damage to trees, and lightning struck a few trees (and Taylor when she was running back) and Dalzen walked past a few flooded parts of the village.

In the distance, you could still see lightning flashing but there was no thunder to accompany it. He stepped outside the village after fifteen minutes and had another ten minutes to go. He walked silently towards the Hatake residence, a place he now called home.

Suddenly, Taylor clenched her hand in a fist and Dalzen hoped he hadn't woken her up. She didn't make a sound or any other movement, so he was safe.

He opened the gate to their yard and house and he crossed the lawn to the front porch to the door. Before he could lift one hand to try and open the door, it opened suddenly and he saw Sakumo with a candle. He was silent as he gestured inside and Dalzen walked inside. He took Taylor to her room and the black cat darted out in between Dalzen's feet (which were bigger than the cat, so you would think the cat would've gone past Dalzen, not in between his feet).

Startled, Dalzen nearly lost his balance but he caught himself.

"Damn cat!" he hissed under his breath.

Maho meowed at Dalzen as he stumbled into Taylor's room. He set her down on her bed and covered her with her maple-leaf blanket on top of her black comforter. Maho jumped up on the bed and got comfortable near her chest.

With a bow, he left her room and closed the door. Sakumo had been waiting.

"Stuck at Intel?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's good to know," Sakumo nodded. "You guys weren't caught outside in it, I'm happy. Hey, don't worry about getting up early tomorrow, Dalzen. I can take care of the fields myself. All I actually have to do tomorrow is make sure the wheat isn't damaged."

"Okay."

"You sleep in, okay?"

"Of course, Sakumo-kun," Dalzen nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sakumo bowed. "Best get to bed."

"Of course," Dalzen returned the bow. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sakumo went off to his room and Dalzen to his, which was once Kakashi's and now his. As soon as Dalzen's head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

.

.


	28. Stop Being So Childish!

**A/N**: It's been forever since I've done an author's note. Oh well. Writing this to let you guys know, I've written many funny short stories with Caliko and I's OCs as little kids, and I thought I was done with that and then I ended up watching an episode of "Fairytail" where the main characters were turned into little kids. The difference was they could control themselves, in the old stories our characters were unable to communicate like adults. They were stuck talking like little kids. So I ended up doing something funny with this chapter with something like that. And also, I may not be updating "Taylor" as often this school year. I've got an AP class so I'm guaranteed homework every single night, and I'm going to try not to write as much in class so I may not have as much time to write this year. Oh well. I thought I'd at least tell you guys what's up. Thank you, and enjoy LOL.

* * *

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**__  
_Stop Being So Childish!

.

.

Taylor woke up at quarter to ten and realized she was back home. She didn't feel the migraine anymore, so that was good. But...why didn't Dalzen wake her up to go home? She sat up and scratched her head. _He's even stranger than he was two years ago. I guess that's what growing older does to a person. Heck, when I first met him he wasn't half as strange as he is now. Is it because he's been around me a lot more? _Maybe.

Sighing, she forced herself out of bed and dizziness overwhelmed her, knocking her back on the bed. Shaking her head, she stood back up and crossed her floor to her small dresser for a set of underclothes and socks. Sighing, she left her room to take a shower. When she got into the bathroom, she shut the door and stripped out of her clothes, keeping the top and pants because those were still relatively clean. She set the clothes on the lid of the toilet seat and turned on the shower. When it was warm enough, she stepped inside and dampened her hair and reached for her hair soap. She suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Taylor?" That sounded like Sakumo.

"Yeah?" she started massaging the soap onto her scalp.

"Do you want anything in particular for lunch?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." Taylor thought for a moment. "Pork udon?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Hey, Kakashi is gonna stop by in a few minutes with a suit for you. He wants to make sure it fits."

"Okay," _So glad Daddy and Yuu-san aren't forcing me into a dress. Then again, they want me to feel comfortable..._

"I'm gonna make lunch now."

"Okay."

Sakumo left and Taylor rinsed the hair soap out and rubbed conditioner on the ends of her hair. After a few moments, she rinsed that out and reached for her sponge and drizzled lavender-scented body soap on it. She began cleaning her body and also shaved her legs and her under arms. After she got out, she dried off and rubbed green tea lotion on her legs.

Once she was clothed, she stepped out into the hallway and headed down to her room to get a notebook and a hair tie. She selected a red hair tie from from her very small collection of hair ties, thanks to the cat getting ahold of them, and accidentally dropped it on the floor. Out of no where, her cat Maho ran over and pounced on the hair tie. Taylor stepped back as he picked it up with his mouth and run out.

"Hey! That's the sixth one you've stolen!" she exclaimed, then groaned, reaching for a green one. She slid it onto her wrist and sighed, "I have to buy another pack of them now..."

Sighing, she grabbed her notebook and left to eat and write her new novel. When she left her room, she went into the kitchen and sat down to write. As soon as she flipped to the page she was on, Kakashi walked through the front door. She looked up and saw him walk in.

"Aw man, now?" she muttered under her breath.

"You need to try this on," he walked over and handed her the suit.

"Okay," she didn't protest. She took the suit and stood up and left to try it on.

"No protest?" Kakashi asked.

"Not like you were forcing her into a dress," Sakumo winked.

"Hm...good point," Kakashi nodded. He turned to Sakumo, "Does Dalzen-San have a suit or a tuxedo?"

"I don't think he does," Sakumo shook his head. "I'll take him out to get a suit, though. I need to get a new one anyway. The one I wore at Setsuna's 'funeral' and Hiruzen's was donated to a friend."

"Okay," Kakashi nodded.

Taylor came back in her suit and Kakashi looked over her.

"You feel comfortable in it?" he asked.

"Feels a little tight, but really just feels fine, I think..." Taylor answered.

"Where does it feel tight?" Kakashi asked.

"Up here," she put her hands on her chest. "Because...you know..."

"Oh, well I'll see if I can find a slightly bigger top then," Kakashi nodded. "That's good. You can go change back now."

"Okay," Taylor bowed and left to change. Suddenly, Kakashi saw the cat rush past him, playing with the hair tie he snagged from Taylor. He stepped back before the cat could run into him. He chuckled.

"This little guy doesn't let his amputated paw get in the way of his fun now does he?" he asked Sakumo.

"No, he doesn't," Sakumo laughed. "He's stolen all of Taylor's hair ties for the most parts."

"Sheesh."

"Yeah."

Maho ran past Kakashi and dashed down the hall and into Dalzen's room. Dalzen woke up with a start after the cat jumped onto his chest and pawed at his face. He opened his eyes and glared. The kitten meowed and Dalzen sat up, picking the cat up by the scruff of his neck.

"Shouldn't you be antagonizing Taylor?" he grumbled tiredly.

He stood up and carried the cat out of his room and saw Taylor heading down the hall with the suit folded neatly in her arms. Sighing, Dalzen set Maho down and Maho dashed over to Taylor. The Morino sighed heavily and Taylor heard him. She turned and saw Dalzen walking towards her.

"D-Dalzen! Did I wake you up?!"

"No," he shook his head. "However, your cat seems to think it's okay to jump on me while I'm asleep."

"Huh?" Taylor looked down at her cat. "Maho! Ugh, I'm sorry Uncle Dalzen!"

Dalzen shook his head, "No, I should have my door closed at night."

Taylor sighed and they went into the living room and then the kitchen with Dalzen. She handed her suit back to Kakashi and he smiled.

"I will get this fixed for you," he said.

"Thanks, Daddy," Taylor smiled.

Kakashi nodded and Maho jumped on the couch and got comfortable. Dalzen stared at the cat and wanted to be mad at him for waking him up but he couldn't bring himself to be mad.

"Little shit," he muttered, then looked into the kitchen. "Morning, Kakashi-kun."

"Morning, Dalzen-San," Kakashi returned the greeting and bowed. "I was just about to leave. Had to make sure this suit would fit Taylor's tiny frame, but apparently it's too small for her chest!" He grinned and poked Taylor.

Taylor glared at him and shook her head.

"She is rather tiny, it's a surprise you found something too small for her," Dalzen grinned.

"Oh shut up Dalzen," Taylor groaned.

"i'll just go now," Kakashi bent down and kissed Taylor on her head. She blushed as he walked away to the front door and then he left.

Sakumo looked at Dalzen, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "I'm used to little to no sleep."

"I'll make you tea so you can at least have energy," Sakumo said.

"Okay," Dalzen shrugged.

Taylor turned to Dalzen, "Hey, did you carry me home last night?"

"I had no desire to wake you up, so yes, I did," he answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You were exhausted, as Ibiki told me," he said. "Had I woken you up, you would've clung to my arm just to keep yourself walking."

"He's right, you know," Sakumo agreed.

"Oh..."

"So Taylor, why don't you tell Sakumo why you were tired," Dalzen suggested.

"I had a migraine," Taylor said. "It made me sleepy. I don't see why —"

"How'd you get the migraine?" Dalzen clarified.

"O-Oh..." Taylor looked down and Sakumo looked at her with concerned interest.

"How did you get a migraine? You've never had one before," Sakumo worried.

"A-A...a bolt of lightning...struck me..."

"You should be in the hospital!" Sakumo exclaimed.

"I should, but all I did was get dizzy and lightheaded...and literally shocked Dalzen," she shrugged.

"And it wasn't static electricity like you'd get from a plush blanket," Dalzen said.

"Or rubbing your socks on carpet and then touching the doorknob," Taylor said.

"Hm, that is rather odd," Sakumo said. "I don't know what to make of it...but why the hell were you outside in the middle of the storm?!"

"Oh, tell him what Jiraiya told you," Dalzen remembered.

"Jiraiya?" Sakumo wondered. "He's back?"

"I dunno," Taylor shrugged. "He was in the village last night to tell me someone is planning on crashing the wedding."

"What?!" Sakumo was surprised. "Who would do such a thing?!"

Taylor went into detail about what Jiraiya had told her and when she finished, Sakumo sighed.

"It would be easier to trap the bad guys if we let them attack in all honesty," Sakumo agreed. "I'll definitely help out. You can count on me not telling neither Kakashi nor Yuugao."

"Great," Taylor smiled.

"Alright, you two sit down or something, the soup won't be done for another forty five minutes," Sakumo said.

"Okay," Dalzen and Taylor decided to sit down at the table and Taylor started writing like she had originally planned to do. Dalzen glanced at her.

"What're you writing now?" he wondered. "Doesn't your hand hurt from writing so much?"

"Another book, and yes, sometimes," Taylor answered.

"How many books have you written?"

"...Five, I think," Taylor answered.

"Wow," Dalzen remarked.

"Jiraiya has written some books too, but you do not want to read it," Taylor mentioned.

"And why not?"

"Really romantic," Taylor answered.

"That's the clean way of saying it!" Sakumo exclaimed.

"Oh..." Dalzen did not want to know now.

"Take it from me, you do not want to read it," Taylor told him.

"I will take your word for it," Dalzen nodded.

.

After a few days of resting, the youngest Hatake and eldest Morino were running some stuff around for the Hokage since there weren't any missions at the moment. Of course, Kakashi took the last one! After they had finished their errands, they stopped to have lunch inside of a sushi bar. Dalzen told stories of their friends and Taylor laughed a few times about Saru and Coushander. Then there were a few about her grandpa she loved to hear. The ones about Sakumo were the best. (Next to the stories about Saru.) After they ate, Taylor left Dalzen alone for a few moments to use the restroom.

When she came back, she couldn't see him.

"Dalzen?" she looked around. He can't be that damn hard to find, he was so tall! And he was just sitting at the bar drinking water.

Taylor saw his vest laying on his seat and she picked it up. _That's weird, he wouldn't take off his vest and leave._

"Dalzen!"

There was a tug on her Konoha green sweater. It was a rough tug, like whoever was there was irritated.

"Taylor-chan!"

Taylor looked down and saw a little kid that resembled Dalzen. He was about 3'3" and had the same dark, jaw-length hair. He was even wearing the same clothes...

Taylor gasped — "Dalzen!?"

He nodded and Taylor crouched down to be at his height. After a few moments of silence, she suddenly scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my gosh! You're so cute!" she squealed.

"Taylor..." Dalzen strained. "Let...go...of me...I can't...breathe..."

She let go, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Dalzen sighed heavily and Taylor scooped him up in her arms gently, "So...how did _this _happen?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "I had stepped out a moment to see if the clouds were showing signs of rain and the next thing I know I'm a whole three feet shorter!"

"Uhm, you're not just three feet shorter, you were turned into a little kid," Taylor stood up and walked to the window to show him. "You look exactly like you were a little kid."

Dalzen looked at his reflection and put his hands on the window to get a closer look. Taylor was right! He wasn't turned into a chibi, he was turned into a kid!

"Holy shit..." he drew his hands away and stared at himself. "I haven't seen myself in the mirror as a kid in...ninety years?"

"That makes you sound so old, Uncle Dalzen," Taylor laughed.

He shot her a glare.

"But..." Taylor laughed nervously. "Uhm...you're really _chiisai_ and cute!"

Dalzen's expression softened, "So what do we do?"

"Maybe we should ask Tsunade, she could know what to do," Taylor lifted him up and placed him on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You've carried me before, I might as well return the favor," Taylor folded Dalzen's vest over her arms and ran out with him on her shoulders. He put his hands on her head and tried to keep from falling.

When they found Tsunade standing outside the Hokage building, Taylor called out her name and as she turned, she suddenly disappeared in a cloud of dust. Or so it seemed.

"Tsunade?" When the dust cleared, they saw a little blonde girl holding Tsunade's haori. The girl looked at Taylor with coffee brown eyes and she looked really confused.

Taylor looked up at Dalzen and he looked down at her.

"I think she's..." he started.

"Tsunade..." Taylor finished. She looked down at Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade?"

She looked up blushing heavily and Taylor sighed.

"What the hell just happened?" Tsunade asked, slurring her words.

"You sound like you're really drunk," Taylor muttered. "I never really catch you when you're drunk."

Tsunade looked up at Dalzen riding on Taylor's shoulders.

"Is that Dalzen?" she wondered.

"Yes," Taylor nodded.

"He's so _chiisai_!"

"And so are you," Taylor pointed at a clear puddle. "Go look."

Tsunade looked and then looked back at Taylor.

"Yer playin' tricks on me!" she growled.

"I promise I'm not," Taylor held her hands up in defense. "You know my father raised me better than that."

"I think we should go," came Dalzen's voice. His voice luckily didn't change, and Taylor was slightly thankful for that.

"I agree," Taylor bowed and left Tsunade quickly. They probably shouldn't have left her there alone, but Tsunade being drunk was never a good thing.

"Who should we try to find next?" Dalzen asked.

"I don't know," Taylor looked around. "I'll just walk around, maybe we'll find someone..."

"Hopefully nothing happens to you," Dalzen hoped.

"Yeah, and you prolly just jinxed me," Taylor sighed.

"Sorry," Dalzen apologized.

"Are you sure I can't hold you like a teddy bear?" Taylor suddenly asked.

"You're funny," Dalzen rolled his eyes.

Taylor looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Pleaseeee Dalzen?" she begged.

He glared away from her, blushing.

"I don't get why you're so embarrassed," Taylor told him. "You've already embarrassed yourself once...or twice...I'm not sure."

"I just think it's a weird idea," he grumbled.

Taylor looked down and pouted. Dalzen sighed, "Fine! Just don't hold me wrong."

"Yay!" Taylor reached up and plucked Dalzen off of her shoulders and she held him close.

"You just enjoy hugging me," Dalzen muttered.

Taylor looked around, "Nah, you actually look like a big plush doll I can carry around."

"Riiiiiight..." Dalzen glared down at the ground in embarrassment. He could just about hear Saru-Shin and Coushander laughing at him. Heck, they were.

Taylor suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked absolutely horrified. Dalzen looked up at her.

"What?" he followed her misty gaze.

"Everyone...is a little kid," she whispered in shock.

Dalzen saw that too. He quickly found Teal and Hoshi, then he found Inoichi running over to probably Ibiki.

"Oh shit..." he whispered.

"Y-Yeah, you can say that," Taylor suddenly looked over towards a bench and saw Jakobe and Kaede making out. "Ah, they're kissing. Wow, come on there's kids here."

"Seriously?" Dalzen glanced at her.

"I'm kidding," Taylor said, then she sighed, "Should we go home or go to Intel?"

"I think Kakashi would prolly want you to get home before you became a little girl," Dalzen told what the father inside of him would do. Hell, if he really had to he would turn into a father for Taylor just to get her to stop being stubborn.

"Sounds good to me, actually," Taylor agreed.

"Let's attempt to go back, then."

"Yeah," Taylor turned and headed home with Dalzen and suddenly looked up at the sky.

"Looks like it'll rain again," she muttered

"It rains a lot in Konoha," Dalzen reminded.

"It does," Taylor agreed.

She felt a chilly gust of air rush past and she hugged Dalzen tightly and shuddered.

"But it shouldn't be chilly, it's only a few days past the equinox," she told him.

Dalzen tried to breathe through her tight hug.

"Y-Yeah," he strained in agreement.

"Sorry," Taylor loosened her grip.

"Just set me down," Dalzen said.

"You'll trip though," Taylor argued. "You're used to seeing at a different height and your senses are screwed up."

"Taylor, just set me down!" Dalzen exclaimed in irritation.

"Okay!" Taylor set him on his feet and saw he barely reached past her waist. She bit back a smile and held her hand out and he grabbed it. "I won't let you fall."

Dalzen nodded and they began their walk back to avoid Taylor accidentally getting turned into a kid. Soon, they saw Haruki running up to her.

"Taylor-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Haruki-kun!" Taylor remarked. "You're not a kid!"

"Neither are you," he looked down at Dalzen. "Hey, aren't you the person Taylor brought back from the dead?"

"I am," Dalzen put his hands on his waist. "Who're you?"

"A teammate," she flashed a warning glare at Haruki. He acknowledged the warning glare as a, "Don't you dare try to kiss me in public again" glare.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Everyone is a little kid!"

"I don't know," Taylor said. "One of my stories better not have escaped my head!"

"You wrote a story like this?" Dalzen asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I wrote something random down for two hours," Taylor shrugged. "It was for the 'Legend of Besevera'."

"You better hope that didn't leave your notebook," Dalzen growled.

"Hey, don't be so mean, Dalzen," Taylor muttered.

"What should we do?" Haruki asked.

"We'll go to Intel...once this is over with," Taylor said. "My dad would want me home right now so we're headed back."

"Right," Haruki agreed.

"Don't turn into a kid," Taylor turned to begin walking away and as she lifted her foot to move forward, it happened. In a cloud of dust, she shrunk down to about Dalzen's height and immediately tripped over herself and face-planted into the hard dirt. Startled, Haruki and Dalzen looked at Taylor, who was now on the ground, face-first in the dirt with the chance she broke her nose. Or wrist.

"Taylor!" Dalzen exclaimed.

Haruki crouched beside her and touched her shoulder gently, "Are you okay?"

Dalzen put his hand on her shoulder and tried to look at her face.

"Taylor?"

She lifted her head slowly and her lips trembled. Dalzen saw the bloodied nose and then the tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh no, don't cry!" he exclaimed. "You won't be able to breathe if you cry!"

She reached two tiny hands up to her nose and touched just underneath it and saw the blood on her little fingers. She cried.

"Taylor, don't cry!" Dalzen exclaimed.

She shook her head as she cried from the pain.

"You can't breathe if you cry!" Haruki told her. "Your nose could be broken."

"I-It hurts," she whined.

Haruki looked at Dalzen and he nodded. Gently, he scooped Taylor up in his arms and cradled her. Dalzen picked up his vest, which she'd dropped. While Haruki tried to settle her, he looked at Dalzen.

"Want me to carry that?" he asked.

"Sure," Dalzen nodded and handed it to him. "It'll drag with me holding onto it."

Haruki took the vest and rubbed Taylor's back, "Hey, I don't want you to suffocate. Let's see if we can find Kaede-chan."

"Kaede?" Dalzen thought back to the brown-haired girl in the red jacket kissing the boy with black hair and glasses. "I think we passed them not too long ago."

"Oh really? They must be out still," Haruki stood up with Taylor in his arms, trying to stop crying so she could breathe. She'd managed to stop crying, but then she began hiccuping. Dalzen shook his head in disbelief.

"She manages to stop crying, but ends up hiccuping," he muttered.

"Show me where you saw them, they may still be there," Haruki told Dalzen.

"Of course," Dalzen nodded and quickly broke into a run with Haruki following behind him. Dalzen led him to their teammates, Jakobe and Kaede. They were still sitting on the bench, but they were just joking around about them being little kids.

"I wonder if our kids would look as adorable as you!" Kaede grinned.

"I thought you couldn't have kids," Jakobe wondered.

"I don't know that for sure. I hope I can," Kaede smiled. "If not...Taylor could totally help out with that."

Jakobe raised an eyebrow, "I don't see Taylor carrying around a child inside of her just for us."

"Don't be silly, I only meant she'd donate her eggs," Kaede smiled.

"Do we really need another Hatake running around?" Jakobe asked.

"Taylor is so adorable though! Maybe the kid would be as adorable as the both of you," Kaede swooned.

Jakobe sighed and laughed, "Sometimes I can't believe we're in love with each other."

"What about me donating my eggs?" Taylor suddenly stopped their conversation.

Kaede looked at them, "Oh my, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, I trust you with them," Taylor grinned.

"What'd you guys come here for?" Jakobe asked to quickly change the awkward subject.

"Uhm, well if it isn't obvious, I think Taylor broke her nose," Haruki said. "Her nose is bleeding a lot."

"Oh! Okay, just sit her down and I'll see if I can still fix it!" Kaede gestured beside her.

Haruki sat down with Taylor in his arms facing Kaede. Kaede held both her hands up to her face and a green chakra surrounded them and she began healing Taylor's nose.

"So what even happened?" she asked.

"I fell face-first into the ground," Taylor answered quietly.

"Aw!" Kaede awed.

Jakobe looked at Dalzen, "Hey...who are you?"

"I'm Dalzen. Dalzen Morino," Dalzen answered. "Taylor calls me her uncle Dalzen, but only she's allowed to do that." He gave a wry grin.

"Oh..." Jakobe acknowledged.

Dalzen looked at Taylor and Kaede, "Looks like medical ninjutsu works still."

"Seems like it," Kaede nodded.

Taylor inhaled.

"I'm a little kid," she looked at Dalzen. He nodded.

"I bet that's why you fell the way you did," Haruki said. "You tried to reach your leg out to walk but when you transformed you hadn't stepped like you'd thought so you ended up tripping over your feet when you moved your other foot to walk forward."

"That does seem logical."

"And you were worried about _me_ tripping over myself?" Dalzen teased. "We should all be worried about _you_ tripping!"

"Shut up," Taylor grumbled.

Haruki smiled, "That's okay. That's what makes you different."

Taylor glared down at the ground and blushed.

Kaede drew her hands away from her nose and poked her nose. She didn't flinch, so Kaede smiled.

"Good! It's fixed."

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Haruki asked. "Getting you home isn't going to help anything now."

"You're right," Taylor put her hand on her chin.

"I have a suggestion," Jakobe put his hands on his waist. "The library may have something"

"Why not Intel?" Dalzen asked.

"The library has a section of written records," Jakobe said. "Maybe something similar has happened before, here or in another village. We should have it."

"Sounds good to me," Haruki said.

"I suppose," Dalzen crossed his arms.

"Let's go then!" Jakobe hopped off the bench with Kaede. Dalzen hopped down and Haruki stood up with Taylor in his arms and she squirmed.

"Please put me down," she said. "I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"I think what she means is that only Kakashi, Sakumo, and I are allowed to carry her," Dalzen teased.

"Hey!" Taylor blushed. "Not true."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dalzen grinned. "I forgot Ibiki."

"Ibiki's never —" Dalzen glared at Taylor.

"You think I wasn't watching when I was dead?" he asked.

"It was once!" Taylor exclaimed. "I was half-out of it and Inoichi was the one who carried me first, then he handed me over to Ibiki-sama."

"Talking about the explosion at Intel nearly six months ago?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah," Dalzen nodded.

"Oh, well that reminds me...Taylor-chan, do you still have nightmares?" Kaede asked.

Taylor hid behind Haruki's arm but he ended up setting her down so she could walk clumsily.

"N-No," she scratched nervously behind her head as she started walking awkwardly. "Er, sometimes I do. It isn't as bad as the first month after it. My daddy did not sleep well for at least two weeks after that."

"That's good, that you only sometimes have bad dreams," Kaede chuckled nervously

They approached the library and when they walked in, they saw another adult who hadn't been turned into a kid. He was about Haruki's height but a bit shorter and he had to be a few years older than Kakashi. Maybe 42? His hair was a very light brown, almost blonde and he had hazel eyes that seemed to give him a sad appearance, however he seemed happy to see them walk in. Dalzen studied him and for some reason, he seemed like a familiar face. Why is that? Just who was he?

"Hello," the man greeted in a cheery voice. "How may I help you?" he looked at the kids, "You look like you've got a handful."

"Oh no," Haruki shook his head. "These guys were adults that were turned into little kids again. Everyone was...except you and me...oddly enough."

"Perhaps that's why everyone who has walked into here for the past hour was a kid," the man realized. "I'm assuming you've come to research and see if this has happened before?"

"Y-Yeah," Jakobe nodded. "Can you point us in a good direction Mr...?"

"Nekai," the man said. "Dura Nekai. And sure."

Dalzen's eyes widened. That's why he was familiar!

"Dura Nekai!?" he exclaimed. Taylor looked at Dalzen in surprise.

"Uncle Dalzen?"

Dura looked at Dalzen, confused.

"Y-You're Harou's son!" Dalzen remembered.

Everyone looked at Dalzen, but then Dura recognized Dalzen.

"You must be Dalzen, if I recall correctly," Dura was startled to see him. "But, hadn't you died?"

"Er, yeah but it's kinda complicated," Dalzen answered.

Taylor tried to remember Harou while Dalzen chuckled.

"Damn kid, you are the spitting image of your father," Dalzen remembered Harou before he died. Whenever that actually was.

Dura smiled, "Teal looks just like his father too."

"Y-Yeah, so I've noticed," Dalzen scratched his head.

"Wait, what's going on?" Taylor wondered.

"He's your uncle Saru's best friend's son," Dalzen told her.

She looked over Dura and tried to remember his father. She may have passed his father going into the village the very few times she actually went when she was in that time period with Coushander. She tried to stay inside Coushander's house as much as possible, only going out with Dalzen to get out of the way. She looked over Dura's shoulder and she swore to the goddess that she saw the ghost of his father. That was Harou Nekai.

"Oh my goddess," she whispered. "I think I see him..."

"See who?" Dalzen glanced at Taylor with unease.

"Harou-San, I think..." Taylor took notice of the old-style, brown vest. That had to be him, right?

Everyone looked at Taylor.

"You okay, Taylor?" Jakobe asked.

Harou looked over Taylor with a kind but curious look. He'd possibly seen her once or twice before, but only in passing. This had to have been the first time he'd actually caught her face. She had a rounded face and mist-blue eyes that were round. She had her hair pulled back just like Coushander's and she was very small, just like Saru. Was she Hatake? He noticed her eyes looking at him,_ She sees me. But...how is that possible?_

"I think I'm hallucinating," she whispered. "I think I need water, is there a water fountain around here?"

Dura nodded to his left, "Just up those stairs near the children's section."

"Thanks," Taylor dashed off and Dalzen sighed.

"Sorry, she's Coushander's great-granddaughter," he apologized. "Naturally, she's crazy. I'm sorry — a lunatic."

"It's alright," Dura said. "Crazy people are good.

Dalzen nodded and watched as Taylor jumped on a stood and drank the water and out of the corner of his eye, he too caught a glimpse of the elder Nekai walking towards Taylor.

Naturally, he was curious about her. He'd spent so much time watching Dura he'd not noticed there was another Hatake heir, or two. And the fact that she saw him meant maybe the could perhaps communicate.

"Well, let's see what we can find out about the possible jutsu that's been turning adults into kids," Dura suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Haruki smiled.

Dura led them to the stairs and up to the jutsu and history sections. Taylor stayed away to calm herself and drink. When she looked up, she saw Harou standing beside her. She almost choked on the water in her mouth when she saw him. He panicked.

"Ah! Did I scare you?" he asked without thinking.

Taylor covered her mouth with her wrist when she nearly choked again.

"Holy shit," she coughed heavily. "I can still see the dead!"

.

.


	29. To Invade Children's Dreams

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

_**Chapter Thirty**__  
_To Invade Children's Dreams

.

.

Harou watched Taylor as she tried to refrain from choking again.

"Are...Are you okay?" he wondered.

Taylor inhaled and tried to nod, "I-I'll be fine..." She turned and got another sip of water.

"I'm sorry I startled you," he apologized.

"It's okay..." she rubbed her throat. "I'm guessing you're Dura's...?"

Harou, who looked almost exactly like Dura except more depressed, nodded.

"I'm Harou," he told her. "Now you...you look awfully like Coushander. Are you a...?"

"Hatake?" Taylor finished. "Hatake Taylor. Fourth generation Hatake, I guess. Or am I the fifth? I don't know..."

"Fourth generation? I must've missed the third!" Harou looked around. "I've been following and watching Dura since I..."

Taylor saw the hesitation and he looked down as if he were ashamed of himself.

"Since you...?"

"Committed suicide," Harou finally said. "I killed myself."

"Like my grandpa Sakumo?" Taylor asked.

"Y-Yes, but for other reasons," Harou nodded. "I did it for other reasons..." He looked at her, "I remember why he committed suicide, I'm sure you very well know about it."

"Yes sir," Taylor nodded. "I know the details, unfortunately. I was dead in an alternate universe when I had an excursion into the past. My ghost came back to me and well, I ended up with some memory of the events and what took place. Except a few which she purposely hid from me."

"That's rather intriguing," Harou commented.

"It is a curious thing," Taylor furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her hands. "By the way, this isn't actually how I look. I'm much older and taller than I appear."

Harou smiled, "I'm sure you are."

Taylor nodded and looked at her friends.

"My friends must need me," she sighed.

"Do you like to listen to stories?" Harou suddenly blurted out. "I haven't had the chance to speak to anyone in a long time. I miss telling stories!"

Taylor looked at him with interest. As an author herself, it was only natural for her to love stories. She smiled.

"I love stories, and I love telling them," she said. "I try to get Dalzen to tell me stories about my grandpa as a kid and Saru for the short time he knew him but..."

Harou understood and grinned, "Ooh, I've got plenty about your uncle Saru! More than Dalzen would. I knew Saru long before he did, so I have plenty of tales to tell."

"I'd love to hear them," Taylor gave her goofy grin. "But I have to help my friends. Perhaps later?"

Harou nodded quickly, "Of course!"

Taylor giggled, "Well, I'll just go to my friends — "

"I'll join you, actually," Harou suggested. "I could help, perhaps?"

"Sure," Taylor smiled. She turned around and ran up the stairs with Harou and joined her friends. Dalzen tossed a scroll at her.

"You read that," he said.

Taylor caught it, "Right." She sat down against the wall and began her reading. Dalzen sorted through the scrolls and sensed another presence. Could Taylor actually be right? That a ghost was here? He didn't want to know and didn't dare ask. Once he found a scroll to read, he sat beside Taylor and they read together.

.

Haruki had to wake Dalzen and Taylor up.

"Taylor-Chan! Dalzen-Sama! Wake up..."

They'd fallen asleep on top of each other: Dalzen's head rested on top of Taylor's, which was resting on his shoulder. Dalzen and Taylor both lifted their heads at the same time and Taylor ended up hitting Dalzen in the head.

"Owch!" They both touched their heads and looked at each other. Dalzen glared down at the ground.

"Sorry, I got oddly sleepy," he apologized.

"We should call it a night and go home and rest," Dura rubbed his eyes. "It's closing time and everyone is trying to sleep."

"S-Sorry," Taylor apologized.

"I don't think it's your fault," Dura said. "we may not have gotten much info, however our research did bear some fruit."

Everyone looked at him.

"According to an article I read, there was a town west of here where an entire town was turned into toddlers and it was due to a jutsu," Dura told them "Because of that, everyone was easily fatigued, as any toddler would be. Even chakra was very low."

"Who cast the jutsu?" Taylor asked.

"The culprit wasn't found," Dura answered.

"So, there were time jutsus," Dalzen started. "And the strangeness didn't even stop there? A jutsu that turns people into little kids?! I don't even know which one is worse: being a kid again or displaced in another time?"

"The jutsu never did wear off, but they found someone to undo it for them," Dura said.

"Well that's good..." Haruki nodded.

"I think we should try to find the culprit," Dalzen yawned after he spoke.

"After you all go home and rest," Dura snapped the book closed. "If you have to fight, you don't want to do it sleepy. It's almost like fighting drunk if you haven't slept in awhile."

Haruki nodded in agreement, "It is definitely."

"Okay," Dalzen stood up with Taylor. "Let's go, Taylor-Chan."

"Mhm," she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Dalzen turned to Dura, "It was nice to see you again, Dura. I hope to see you again, perhaps?"

"Of course, Morino-San," Dura smiled. Dalzen grabbed Taylor's hand and walked off with her, feeling overwhelmed with fatigue.

When they escaped the library with Harou following out of curiosity, Dalzen turned to Taylor.

"You saw a ghost?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Harou's."

"I thought you couldn't see them since you had...it sealed away?"

"I shouldn't be able to see him, but I do," she stifled a yawn. "I stopped being able to see Coushander and Saru, why can I see Harou?"

"Don't ask me," Dalzen shrugged, stifling a yawn himself. "God, I have never felt so tired before."

"Y-Yeah," Taylor agreed. "You look pretty exhausted. You want me to carry you?"

"N-No, I'm fine," Dalzen frowned and suddenly wished for his bed. "Let's just go home."

"This is all because we missed a nap," Taylor followed Dalzen.

"I guess," Dalzen agreed.

"I'd really love a nap right now," Taylor told him.

"So would I, but we should get home..." Dalzen's body began to feel too tired to keep walking and he fell to his knees.

"D-Dalzen?" Taylor got the same exact feeling.

"What the hell...!" Dalzen exclaimed.

"A sleep jutsu?" Taylor wondered, then collapsed on the ground and she laid there in the dirt road. Dalzen watched as a man in all black walk by them. He caught a faint glimpse of his face before he disappeared. That had to be the culprit! Before he could get back up and pick a fight with him, Dalzen too passed out right beside Taylor.

It began to sprinkle.

.

Kakashi was walking back from his mission when he noticed how quiet the village was. Even in the rain, it was supposed to be a bit livelier. He sighed softly and suddenly saw two small children sleeping on the ground out in the open beside each other. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but decided to help them into his house so they wouldn't fall ill or anything.

He knelt down beside the girl with short silver hair, similar to his daughter's. He flipped her over onto her back with fatherly care. He was in utter shock to see that it truly was his daughter. A father knows his daughter, and it was obviously Taylor. But...as a child? He looked at the boy beside her. That had to be Dalzen, right?

He scooped up Taylor and held her in one arm. Then, he flipped the boy onto his back and Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed. The girl was his daughter and the boy was his father's sensei. Was this another time jutsu where the little Taylor and little Dalzen were pulled out of their time streams and sent there for some reason? But...why? Kakashi shook his head and scooped up little Dalzen too. He couldn't leave them out in the rain like that.

He stood up clumsily since he had no use of his hands, as they were holding the two children and then began running the to his house for, hopefully, help from Yuugao. Hopefully. When he got to the house, he awkwardly reached his hand for the doorknob and he opened the door. The door opened and he stumbled inside.

"Yuugao-Chan!" Kakashi closed the door with his foot and back. "Yuugao, I have Taylor and Dalzen but something is wrong with them."

Yuugao peeked out from the kitchen. She, Haruki, Dura and Kakashi must be the only adults left. Odd. She nodded.

"Put them in our bed," she said.

Right," Kakashi took them to their room and laid them down. Yuugao followed out of curiosity behind him.

"Something's wrong," she told him. "Almost everyone was turned into a kid. I bet that's what happened to Taylor-Chan and Dalzen-Sama."

Kakashi laid Taylor down first then Dalzen beside her.

"Maybe that's why the village was silent," Kakashi gently touched Taylor's cheek and then caressed her face. Yuugao looked, "Did Taylor look like that when she was little?"

"Mhm," he smiled at the memories seeing her face brought him. And that near-heart attack he almost had when she was five, seeing her there on an S-Class mission. Right beside him. He mainly laughed about it now.

"She's a cutie, just like her _otousan_," Yuu grinned.

Kakashi blushed, "Thanks."

Yuugao studied Taylor and Dalzen and looked at Kakashi, "They don't look well."

"They were passed out in the middle of the street in the rain," Kakashi said. "I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest."

"You should wrap them up to keep them warm and I'll go back hot soup," Yuu suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Kakashi took a spare blanket from the foot of his bed and he draped it over his daughter and his father's sensei. Yuu kissed Kakashi's cheek and left. He put the edges of the blanket under Taylor and Dalzen, but of course Taylor flipped over onto her left side just as he'd gotten it under her. He shook his head. At this rate, she was going to hog the blanket for herself and let Dalzen freeze. He watched Dalzen shiver a little because he wasn't completely covered with a blanket. _Okay, is it weird that Dalzen looks completely adorable? _Kakashi wondered. _I swear, he does!_ He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, Taylor is my daughter..." he reminded himself and he stepped out to the hall closet for an extra blanket for Dalzen. When he'd returned, he found Dalzen on his left side now hugging Taylor like a teddy bear. Kakashi awed and then tried to not to laugh because even he knew Dalzen would never do that...as an adult. Unless of course being a kid is messing with his mental state. Dalzen grunted softly then he sighed contently. Kakashi draped the blanket over him and made sure they would be okay. He turned and left.

.

When he came back to check on them an hour later, he found Dalzen sitting up and he looked oddly pale and panicked. He wiped sweat from his forehead and held his head in annoyance. He suddenly caught sight of Kakashi and then looked down to find the blanket.

"Dalzen?" Kakashi asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Dalzen touched the soft blanket, then looked at Kakashi. "H-Hey...did you find us?"

"I did," Kakashi nodded. "It was raining but neither of you had gotten too wet, thankfully. I took you guys to my house since it's closer. Yuu is making soup right now."

"O-Oh. Thank you," Dalzen glanced beside him at Taylor and watched her.

"You know, you were trying to hold her like a teddy bear," Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"I-I was?" he asked, his face turned pink with embarrassment.

Kakashi nodded and decided against telling Dalzen how adorable he looked. He looked at his daughter and suddenly just wanted to scoop her up and hold her. Dalzen sense Kakashi's urge to hold Taylor and he smiled.

"You should hold her," Dalzen suggested. "You may never have the chance to hold her as a child again."

"Hmm...You are right," Kakashi bent down and scooped Taylor up and held her in his arms, remembering when she was that size. He sighed contently and Dalzen looked down.

"I wonder how many time I held Teal and Hoshi," he wondered. "I was hardly there for them...Did I ever hold them? I should've. I know when they were born I had held them."

:I was hardly there for Taylor until she was five but I think I had more time with her than you did," Kakashi smiled contently.

"You are probably right about that," Dalzen nodded. "I regret not being there much..."

Taylor suddenly reached her hand up and grabbed Kakashi's shirt and she opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" she wondered. "What are you...?"

Kakashi smiled, "You're awake!"

She looked at Dalzen and he smiled.

"Oh just let him hold you like that," Dalzen told her. "He'll never have the chance to do it when we reverse the jutsu."

"It's a jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, someone cast a ninjutsu on us that turned us into kids. I think almost everyone in the village fell victim to it," Dalzen slid out of the bed, feeling awkward about being little. He was so used to simply standing up, not sliding out of a bed like little kids did. Wait, technically he was a kid at the moment. He stumbled out of the bed and watched as Kakashi set Taylor down beside him. Kakashi stared at them when Dalzen stood up.

"It's so hard to imagine you were this small once," Kakashi said.

"I have a hard time remembering when I was this small," Dalzen chuckled. "I didn't stay very small for long..."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kakashi grinned.

Taylor looked around and realized they weren't home.

"Hey, where's Grandpa?" she asked.

"I'm hoping he's home," Kakashi answered. "I took you guys to my house since it was closer. I hope you don't mind, sweetheart."

"Oh...th-thank you, Daddy," she thanked.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," Kakashi smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Dalzen asked

"Eat and keep up your strength," Kakashi gestured towards the door. "I'll show you to the kitchen."

"Okay," Dalzen looked at Taylor. She from happy to looking ill. They followed Kakashi and Dalzen whispered to Taylor, "Are you okay, kiddo?"

Taylor nodded, "Y-Yeah...I'm fine..."

"You sure? You don't look it," Dalzen frowned.

She looked down and nodded.

"Okay," Dalzen shrugged.

Kakashi led them into the kitchen helped them up to the chairs so they could sit at the table. He lifted Taylor up first then Dalzen. When Taylor looked up, she saw Harou standing at the back door watching the rain. She looked at Dalzen.

"Dalzen, do you see his ghost?" she asked.

"Who? Harou?" he asked.

Taylor nodded, "Mhm."

Dalzen looked up and caught a glimpse of Harou. He nodded, "Sorta. Not entirely...I just barely caught a glimpse of his face."

Kakashi looked at Dalzen and Taylor talking in hushed whispers, as if they didn't want to say something that would worry him. Dalzen looked suddenly concerned and Kakashi wondered why.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dalzen asked suddenly in a quiet whisper. "You look feverish."

"So do you," Taylor whispered.

"Did we catch a fever?" Dalzen asked.

"I bet we did," Taylor touched his forehead. "You are feverish!"

He touched her forehead, "So are you!"

"I bet the sudden change of size and 'age' compromised our immune systems for a while cause it's confused," Taylor whispered loud enough that her father caught what she said.

"That would be logical," Dalzen agreed.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi walked over to the table.

"Eep," Taylor flinched. "Daddy heard us."

"W-We didn't want to worry you," Dalzen sighed.

"Why? Are you guys okay?" Kakashi asked.

"I think we may both be sick," Taylor said.

"We prolly picked up a cold virus when we were in the rain," Dalzen said.

"And then it affected us quickly because...I dunno..." Taylor shrugged. "The jutsu affected our immune systems I suppose.

"Perhaps..." Kakashi agreed with a sigh. "That could be why..."

Yuugao turned around with bowls and walked over to the children with them.

"Eat as much as you guys can to keep up your strength," she told them.

"Of course," Dalzen nodded.

Taylor nodded and began eating with Dalzen. Suddenly, Taylor glanced up again and saw Harou walk away. Though she wondered why, she decided to push it aside and continued eating.

.

Sakumo took a walk to the village at sunset, hoping to see Kakashi and Yuugao, and perhaps stop by Intel and encourage Taylor and Dalzen to come home for the evening. He even brought some yummy banana bread for them all. He looked around in curiosity as he noticed the village was quiet. Why was it so quiet? The same question Kakashi asked earlier.

When Sakumo arrived at Yuugao's house, he knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and...was he hearing Dalzen and Taylor's voices?

"I'll get it!" Taylor said.

"No, sit and eat, Taylor!" Dalzen ordered.

"Yes, stay there and eat, you don't need to stumble and fall again like you did earlier," Kakashi stood up and walked towards the door. While Taylor and Dalzen coughed in the background, Kakashi peeked out the window. "Oh. It's Dad. I wonder what he wants."

"Grandpa?" Taylor looked at Dalzen, who turned to look. Kakashi opened the door and Sakumo looked up.

"Hey Kakashi," he smiled. "Thought I'd bring over some banana bread."

"Oh, thank you, Dad," Kakashi smiled.

Sakumo handed his son the container and frowned.

"Something's wrong," he said.

"You could say that," Kakashi responded.

"What's wrong?" Sakumo wondered.

Kakashi stepped aside, "Taylor and Dalzen and most of the rest of the village were turned into little kids."

Sakumo peered inside and saw Taylor and Dalzen as children looking at him.

"Whoa," Sakumo uttered in surprise. "Sensei?"

Dalzen nodded, "Yes..."

Sakumo looked at Kakashi, who nodded, and Sakumo walked inside to get a better look.

"Holy crap," Sakumo raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Dalzen's tiny!"

"And super cute!" Taylor giggled, poking Dalzen's cheek. He smacked at her hand.

"Owwie!" Taylor drew her hand back. "Meanie."

"At least they're not hormonal wrecks right now," Kakashi muttered as he joined his father in the kitchen.

Dalzen stuck his tongue out at Taylor.

"Nya!" Taylor returned the look, then they both stopped in shock.

"Did I just...?" Dalzen asked.

"You did..." Taylor answered.

Dalzen turned away from her and buried his face in his hands, "Why did I have to agree to being alive again?"

Everyone laughed.

"Aw, don't be that way Sensei!" Sakumo reached down to pinch his cheeks, only to see him embarrassed though. Dalzen was unaware of Sakumo's intentions and he got ahold of Dalzen's cheeks. He looked up and he was startled at first, but he immediately shot a glare at his pupil.

Sakumo laughed, "If looks could kill!"

"I will kill you, Sakumotsu!"

"Haha no you won't," Sakumo laughed.

Kakashi turned away and stifled a laugh. Yuugao watched in amusement.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sakumo-Sama?" she asked.

"Hehe, yes I am!" Sakumo kept stretching Dalzen's cheeks and Dalzen kept glaring.

"Sakumo..."

"C'mon! Lemme embarrass the hell out of you! You've done it to me a few times yourself!"

"Stop."

"You can't stop me, Sensei!"

"Sakumo!"

"Aw, fine!" Sakumo stopped and crossed his arms.

Taylor giggled and so did her father.

"Gotta love Dad!" he mused.

"So, how do we fix this?" Sakumo asked.

"Find the bastard who did this," Dalzen said. "I caught a glimpse of his face, and I bet you he's still here in Konoha so he can finish the job." He looked at Sakumo, then Kakashi, and then Yuugao. "There are five physical adults left. The other two are Haruki, Taylor's boyfriend, and Dura Nekai."

"HEY! He's not my boyfriend," Taylor whined.

"That's not what Ibiki said," Dalzen teased. "Ibiki told me you two made out!"

Taylor's face flushed and she looked like she was going to faint from the embarrassment, "IBIKI-SAMA HOW COULD YOU!"

Everyone burst out laughing at Taylor and she hung her head in embarrassment, "Ibiki-Sama why did you have to tell Uncle Dalzen?"

"Oh my goodness, nice shot, Captain!" Sakumo reached for a high five and Dalzen high fived Sakumo with a grin.

"Oh my _kami_, you should've seen the look on your face, Taylor," Kakashi laughed.

Taylor growled in annoyance, "It's not funny! He kissed me out of the blue! Not funny!"

"It so is!" they all tried to calm down and left Taylor in a horrified state.

"You know, now that I think of it," Sakumo giggled a little, trying to change the subject. "I haven't thought about Dura in ages."

"So what should we do?" Kakashi asked.

"Find him quickly before everyone is turned into little kids," Dalzen stifled a chuckle.

"How?"

"With my help, Kakashi-kun," Dalzen went back to his usual serious self after his hilarious tease. "I remember his face, I could help out."

"You're sick though, Dalzen," Kakashi told him.

"And we're running out of time," Dalzen responded.

"He's right, Daddy," Taylor said.

"You're not coming," Kakashi told her.

Taylor pouted, "Yes, I am. I'm coming, Daddy."

"No, you are going to keep eating and go to bed," he ordered.

"Dad!"

"Taylor..."

"Yes, Daddy..." she looked down.

Sakumo scooped up Dalzen, "You can ride on my shoulders, Sensei."

"Eh, okay..." Dalzen shrugged.

Kakashi bent down and kissed Taylor, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Mh...night Daddy..."

Sakumo put Dalzen on his shoulders and kissed Taylor.

"I'll keep watch over Taylor for you, Senpai," Yuugao smiled.

"Thank you, Yuugao," Kakashi bowed.

"You're welcome," Yuugao nodded.

"We'll be back eventually," Sakumo waved at them as they walked off.

Once they'd left, Taylor looked at her food and wanted to go along with them. Yuu snapped her fingers at Taylor.

"Hey, get that look off of your face," she said. "I'm not going to be suckered into letting you go."

Taylor pouted, "But Okaasan, I can help."

"No," Yuugao frowned.

Taylor looked down sadly, "Okay..."

However, as she looked out the window, she was already plotting to sneak out when she goes to bed. She knew that it'd be awhile before they'd find the culprit, so she had time to follow their scents.

Sighing, she went back to eating and contemplating her disobedient escape to help her father, her grandfather and Dalzen. She knew her help was going to be needed.

.

.


	30. Keeping Watch Over Children's Dreams

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**Chapter Thirty  
**Keeping Watch Over Children's Dreams

.

.

When Yuugao took Taylor to her room and bade her a good night, Taylor took precautions. Firstly, close the door. Well, okay that was habit anyways so she was good. Secondly, make sure Yuugao wasn't going to check on her. Meaning, Yuugao had to be in bed. Though the door was closed, Taylor closed her eyes and for about less than an hour she was silent and still, focusing on the sound of foot steps. Once she was positive Yuugao had gone to bed, Taylor jumped out of the bed and ran towards the window.

"Daddy thinks he doesn't need my help," she muttered, unlatching the window. "Does he not remember the last time he didn't need my help?" She thought back to when he had to go on that mission without her because of Tsunade. She was underestimated. "Don't underestimate a Hatake woman." She pushed the window up and she climbed out of her room, carefully dropping to the ground. Dusting herself off, she realized she couldn't close the window.

"Well, this is quite awkward," she muttered, then saw Harou in the window and closing it for her. He smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Oh? Thank you so much, Harou-Sama!"

He nodded and she bowed to him, then she dashed off to find Kakashi. Harou turned to a ghost.

"You don't think you should follow her, Saru?"

"Why?" the white haired ghost asked.

Harou smiled, "Well she's almost you. Might need to watch her fight, make sure she's okay."

"Perhaps."

Harou pushed Saru into the wall and Saru fell right through.

"AH!" Saru exclaimed out of surprise. "Hey, what the heck, Harou!" He reached through the wall and grabbed Harou by his wrists and pulled him out. "You're coming with!"

"Eh?!" Harou fell through and landed on Saru.

They laid there and Saru began laughing.

"Haha! Taylor would be so laughing her ass off at us!"

Harou stood up and dusted himself off, "Let's just go."

"Aw, okay," Saru stood up too and they started running after Taylor.

.

Dalzen looked around quietly, hoping to find the culprit quickly. Sakumo looked around as well.

"It's been an hour," Dalzen sighed. "The bastard knows he has five physical adults left. Why hasn't he shown his face yet?"

"Perhaps he's a coward," Kakashi said.

"Could be," Dalzen nodded.

They continued looking and Taylor found them quickly. She panted softly when she stopped six meters away. _Goddess bless, I feel exhausted from running! And my tiny baby feet hurt... _She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. When she opened them again, she saw the black hooded figured Dalzen was talking about walking towards them. Without even thinking, she called out to them.

"Daddy! Grandpa! Behind you!" she cried.

Just as Kakashi turned his head to look, the figure cast the jutsu on him and changed him from a physical adult to a little kid like Taylor and Dalzen.

Taylor gasped and ran over to them. Sakumo turned with Dalzen and Dalzen clutched his pupil's jacket. (Being so small and basically helpless caused a little more fear in Dalzen than normal).

"That's him, Sakumo," he whispered.

The figure put his hand on Kakashi's head and held him down. Kakashi winced and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Taylor crouching beside him.

"Taylor!" he hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing, child?!"

"I'm not going to sit on my ass while you guys seriously need the help," she hissed back.

"What do you want with the Leaf Village?" Sakumo asked the strange man.

"You are the most powerful village," the man said. "I'm fixing that."

"By turning us all into children?" Dalzen raised an eyebrow.

"It suppresses all of your abilities," the man answered.

"But shouldn't it allow for you to grow again?" Taylor wondered.

The man pondered for a moment and then shook his head, "Nope, it doesn't actually."

"So we're forever helpless if we can't figure out how to undo the jutsu?" Sakumo asked.

"Currently, you are not helpless," the man pointed a hand sign at Sakumo. "But now you are."

Sakumo dodged to the side, "Whoa, hey now. Let's not get too hasty, man."

Dalzen climbed down Sakumo's back, "You're not dodging with me on your back."

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"No, it's okay," Dalzen told him. "You had to dodge immediately."

The man tried again and Sakumo tried to dodge but he was a few seconds off and he too was turned into little kid.

"Grandpa!" Taylor cried.

"Dad!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Sakumo!" Dalzen exclaimed.

Sakumo stumbled backwards and tripped over his feet. He landed hard on his backside and he winced heavily. A sudden wave of helplessness fell over Taylor and her heart raced.

_I wanna help,_ she thought._ Please, Goddess, there's gotta be something I can do!_

Kakashi held Taylor close to him and whispered to her, "You actually still have chakra, Taylor. You need to fight this guy."

"Dad?"

"I didn't realize it before, that you still had chakra left. No one else does," Kakashi told her.

"H-How do I still have chakra?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi answered.

"I thought I was — " she felt an electric air surround her. "...The lightning strike!"

"The what?"

"Th-The lightning strike!" Taylor looked at Dalzen. "I was struck by lightning a few days ago heading to Intel. I felt dizzy and lightheaded, then I got a migraine..." And then she asked dalzen "Perhaps that's why!" Taylor hugged Kakashi and stood up.

Kakashi looked at Dalzen, "Is she serious?"

"Unfortunately, she is," he sighed.

Taylor looked up at the man who caused this problem, "Hey you!"

"Hm?" the man looked down at her. "What d'you want, brat?"

"Why don't you just leave us alone?!" she exclaimed. "Or I will have your ass!"

"What can you do?" the man laughed. "You are but a child. You can't do anything.

"I still have chakra," she grinned. "You and me fight. If I lose, we all stay kids. If I win, you change us back."

"Fair deal," the man agreed, letting Kakashi go.

"She is bonkers," Dalzen muttered.

"Good!" Taylor punched her left palm in determination. "Let's dance!"

"Oh shit," Kakashi cursed.

"This is prolly going to take a while," Sakumo sighed.

First, it was a standoff. Neither one made a move, which gave Taylor time to plan out her strategy and pinpoint weak spots. Maybe if she could kick him in the crotch. No. He could grab her easily. Taylor frowned and twitched her hand. _Damn_, she thought. _I guess I'll have to go in blindly._

She disappeared and reappeared behind her opponent and punched at his leg with an electrified fist.

"Take this!" she exclaimed.

"Nice try!" the man reached his foot back and kicked her right in the stomach.

Taylor was tossed backwards and the breath was knocked out of her, making her wince heavily. She made a pained squeal and touched her stomach._ Owchies! Damn that bastard._

She stood back up in a fighting pose, "That all you got? Pathetic."

"What about that pained squeal you just made?"

"That was reflex, happens all the time," Taylor's cheeks turned red. "I automatically do it without even knowing it."

"Whatever," the man gave an eyeroll.

Taylor jumped back when he attacked her again but this time with a kunai. Dalzen watched and immediately sensed something off.

"Something isn't right, and it doesn't seem good," he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "You're right, Dalzen."

Taylor skidded backwards and was shocked to discover a cut as blood flew from the wound on her arm.

"Whoa!" she muttered. "But...you didn't touch me!" She blinked. There was a missing connection here or something! "Right?"

"I anticipated you'd jump," the man told her. "That's all you need to know."

_Great, that had to be some weird ass jutsu. I'm at a serious disadvantage now. Shit._

The man swiped his kunai in the air at her and she moved her head out of the way. However, she wasn't fast enough and he landed a cut on her cheek. She winced.

"Damn it!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I knew I recognized this from somewhere." He looked at his father. "When Taylor was seven I'd gone on that three-week long mission and the opposing group had the ability to slow down time for the opponents. It seemed like time was normal but it wasn't."

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about," Sakumo looked up.

"Sounds vaguely familiar," Dalzen agreed.

Taylor ran up to her opponent and aimed a lightning strike at him.

"Lightning Bolt no Jutsu!"

She struck him with the lightning bolt and electrocuted him. He cried out in pain and she crossed her arms, "There, jerk!"

The man growled and grabbed her by her hand.

"A little brat like you needs an ass beating!"

She 'eek'ed and she was lifted off the ground by her arm.

"Ow! Hey, that's mean!" Taylor winced. "C'mon, not by my arm. I don't need a broken arm man. Come on."

The man lifted her to his face and she saw it. Her eyes widened and she gasped. No way. No possible!

"Yuri!?" she exclaimed. "That's not you, is it?!"

She grabbed the hood and yanked it off, revealing his backwards-tied h_itai-ate_ and brown hair underneath.

"Oh my— It is you!" she looked at her father.

Kakashi, Sakumo and Dalzen were all shocked.

"The idiot from your previous team?" Kakashi asked.

"Yuri, what are you —" Yuri slung Taylor into a wall and she cried out in pain as she hit the floor. "Yuri! This isn't like you, idiot! What are you doing?!"

He growled as Taylor stood up on her knees.

"Yuri, snap out of it!" she tried to talk him down. "J-Just calm down, Yuri. And tell me what's wrong. You don't act like this at all, Yuri. I know you better."

Harou and Saru watched in horror as Yuri grabbed Taylor by the wrist again and held her up.

"He has an advantage over her," Saru frowned. "An unfair one at that."

"C-Can she stop him?" Harou asked.

"I don't think even Kakashi-kun could," Saru shook his head. "I have to do something! I can't just stand here watching my niece get thrown around!"

Kakashi stood up quickly, "Put her down, Kimura!"

"Kakashi?" Dalzen stood up too. "What's the plan?"

Yuri turned towards Kakashi with Taylor hanging by her wrist. Her eyes showed pain as she tried to escape. _Taylor, don't do that,_ Kakashi thought. _You're gonna get yourself hurt, sweetheart._

"Let go of me," she whimpered. "Please let go of me."

Kakashi sighed and suddenly sprinted in their direction.

"Dad! Stay away!" Taylor cried.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Cause —" Yuri kicked Kakashi in the stomach. "That..." Taylor winced at the sight.

"Now he's attacking your nephew!" Harou exclaimed.

"He's attacked everyone," Saru clenched his teeth. "I can't let him get away with it."

"Saru, what are you gonna do?!" Harou exclaimed. "You couldn't possibly —"

"Harou, what have you learned being my friend?" Saru asked.

"Never doubt you?" Harou asked.

"Never doubt a Hatake," Saru grinned. "After all, we're lunatics."

"Ryou—"

Saru turned, "Let's see what I can do. I need to help, somehow."

Harou fell silent and Saru ran into the fight.

"Oh what to do, what to do..."

The man was still holding Taylor by her wrist, and Saru being the dangerous person he was, he tackled the man and made him drop Taylor on the ground. Yuri dropped her and she luckily landed on her feet.

"Whoa! What was that?" Taylor wondered.

"Ah?! Who's there?" Yuri tried to regain balance.

Taylor looked up and saw her uncle Saru, who she never got tired of see. She smiled, "Uncle Saru!"

Saru gave her a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em tiger!" he grinned.

Taylor looked at her hands and she looked at Yuri.

"I'm sorry, Yuri," she whispered. Her hand lif up with lightning and she attacked her former teammate and knocked him to the ground. With that, the child jutsu was undone and everyone had turned back to normal. Everyone, including Dalzen, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods," Dalzen breathed a sigh of relief. "Taylor can't pick me up and hug me now!"

Taylor knelt beside Yuri with a solemn gaze.

"Yuri, whatever is wrong with you?" she asked. "This isn't you."

He blinked tears, "Taylor-San, I know we never got along but I feel awful about this..."

"Why?" Taylor asked softly. "What happened?"

"I...don't remember..." Yuri answered. "Are you mad?"

Taylor shook her head, "No. I think someone controlled your actions and put you up to this." She helped him stand. "Let's get you to the hospital and I'll interrogate you tomorrow."

Saru smiled, "Guess she'll still need a bit of assistance in battle."

"Guess so," Harou shrugged. "Nice move, by the way."

"See? What did I tell ya?" Saru grinned. "Never doubt a Hatake!"

"Of course, Monkey," Harou rolled his eyes.

Kakashi and Sakumo both helped Yuri to stand, "Let's get you to the hospital." Kakashi nodded to Dalzen, "Could you get Taylor home please?"

"Of course," Dalzen nodded.

"I'll tell Yuugao before she flips out," Kakashi sighed. "But get her home, please."

"I will, Kakashi-kun," Dalzen put his hand on her back when she walked over.

Kakashi smiled at Taylor and they took her teammate away. Dalzen turned, "Let's go home."

"I'm so...confused," she crossed her arms.

"Why?" Dalzen grabbed her arm and made her walk alongside him.

"Why Yuri?" she frowned. "Why him? What was the purpose of using him? What is the motive and who did this?"

"Whoa, slow down," Dalzen shook his head. "It is too late in the evening to think about those kind of questions. Ask them tomorrow."

Taylor frowned, "But it doesn't make any sense to me."

"You'll keep yourself up all night if you think about it," Dalzen let go of her arm after a few minutes and they walked together.

Neither one of them spoke as they trekked back to the Hatake residence outside the village. Dalzen looked around and Taylor stole a glance at her 'uncle'. The clouds had parted and the moon shone brilliantly, illuminating Dalzen's face and also his jet-black hair. She studied his face and noted how lost in thought he appeared.

He sensed her staring at him and he turned to look. Quickly, Taylor looked away and stared at her feet. Dalzen knew she was looking at him but he didn't say anything about it.

"You know, it seems like quite the coincidence that the lightning that hit you the other day did something to your chakra that allowed you to have it even when it was supposed to be sealed away like in the child jutsu," he suddenly said.

"There is no such things as a coincidence," Taylor shook her head. "It happened for a reason, we just don't know that reason. Perhaps to protect you guys."

"Perhaps," Dalzen agreed.

Taylor kicked a rock on the ground as they approached the house.

"I know you enjoy teasing me, so would you care to hear what Kakashi told me I did to you in my sleep earlier?" Dalzen asked.

"What did you do?" Taylor asked, curiosity sparked in her eyes.

"Supposedly I was hugging you in my sleep."

"Aww!" Taylor grinned. "How cute!"

"If you really think I was cute," Dalzen muttered. "More like, how awkward."

"But you were! Still are!"

Dalzen shot her a glance, "Oh really? You still think so? I'll remember that mark on your first date whenever that is!"

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?"

"I think you know," Dalzen opened the gate to the yard and they entered through.

Taylor blushed and covered her face with her hands, "I-I can't help it! I-I always seem to find older guys cute."

"So you like your men 100 years old?" Dalzen asked.

"E-Er...! Dalzen!" She clenched her fists and made an angry glare but her attempt at looking serious appeared to be adorable and funny to Dalzen. He allowed himself to laugh.

"Did I embarrass you?!" he laughed.

"M-Maybe!" she briskly walked up to the front door and pulled out her key.

"Damn, I'm getting good at this," Dalzen remarked.

"Even I remember when you didn't make many jokes," Taylor grumbled as she put the key into the keyhole and turned her wrist and the key and unlocked the door. "Meanie."

"Hey, you totally had that coming at you," Dalzen followed her inside.

Maho immediately sprung in the air and Taylor caught her cat.

"Geez!" she exclaimed. "Dummy, just give me a heart attack why don't you?!"

Maho purred and head-butted her forehead. "Aw!"

"Now then, off to bed with you!" Dalzen ordered.

"Right...Uncle Dalzen..." She held Maho with one arm and hugged Dalzen with her other arm. "Night, Dalzen."

"Good night, Taylor," he returned the hug awkwardly and watched as she disappeared into the hall. He sighed heavily and hung his head. "Do I even know the real reason I agreed to her resurrecting me instead of Coushander or Saru? Sheesh..." He shook his head and walked into the kitchen for water. He pulled out a glass out of the dishwasher and filled it with water. He looked out at the wheat. Somehow living by the wheat fields with Taylor and Sakumo made him relaxed and content. Why? He shook his head, _prolly some weird psychological reason._

He turned the faucet off and walked to his room, closing the door behind him so Maho couldn't jump on his face.

Taylor laid in her bed on her back and stared at the ceiling, crossing her arms and her legs. _Who would want to hurt us like this by turning us into defensless children? Who hates Daddy or I or even Grandpa so much they'd turn everyone in our village into children? Why would they force Yuri to do their dirty work? What point are they trying to get across? It doesn't make sense!_

She inhaled deeply the smoke from her lavender incense. _Geez, poor Yuri fell victim to someone else's stupidity._ Sighing, she slid her blankets up to her neck and turned towards her nightstand and door. She reached out and grabbed her bottle of melatonin and dumped out a pull to help her sleep. She tossed it into her mouth, swallowed, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a voice and she looked up.

"Taylor-San," came a voice.

She spotted a ghostly figure beside her bed, "Harou-San."

"How about a bedtime story to help you sleep?" he offered with a kind smile. "I have just the thing to help keep you from thinking about tonight."

Taylor smiled tiredly, "I'd love that, Harou-San. What do you have for me?"

Harou began the story about Saru and Taylor focused on it just enough that she forgot her troubles for the night and it sure helped her sleep.

.

The next morning, Taylor woke to Sakumo banging on her door.

"Taylor! Get up! Something happened to your teammate!"

Maho rose to his tiny paws and pawed Taylor's face.

She groaned, "Let him get into trouble. He'll learn eventually."

"It's not that."

"Not that?"

"He's been murdered."

Taylor sat up quickly, "M-Murdered?! Please tell me this isn't a sick joke!"

"I'm sorry."

She threw her feet over the side of her bed and sprung up, crossing the bamboo floor and opening the door. Her grandfather stood there, eyes downcast and solemn.

"Y-You're positive?"

"Get your uniform on and I'll lead you to the crime scene," Sakumo told her.

Dalzen walked over, rubbing his eyes.

"Geez Sakumo, learn how to quiet your voice," he muttered.

Sakumo and Taylor looked at him and he looked back, "What? Did something happen?"

"You prolly should come too, Sensei," Sakumo told him. "You're part of the team who gets to investigate this murder.

"Murder?" Dalzen woke up completely. "What?!"

"Kimura, Yuri, Taylor's former teammate," Sakumo watched Taylor go slide her modern Konoha vest on and tie her hair back and went looking for her Intel badge. "You should go get dressed too, Sensei."

"Of course, Sakumo," Dalzen went back and got ready too.

.

As soon as they got to the hospital, they were greeted by Konoha reporters and Dalzen pushed his way through the crowd.

"Konoha Intelligence detectives, move aside please!" Taylor called.

"Show me your badges!" one man turned to them

"I'm in no mood for the reporters' shit!" Taylor hissed. "Move along now."

"Stupid Intellibitches," the reporter growled and shoved Taylor backwards. "No badge, no pathway."

Taylor grabbed him by his shirt and held him so she could glare him in the eye, "Make way now or I will have you arrested for assaulting a detective and obstruction!"

Dalzen had to look away and stifle a laugh at the man Taylor just yelled at. That guy just got a verbal ass-whooping by an 18-year-old Intel detective. Taylor let go and the man hesitantly allowed them to pass through the crowd.

"What a lovely start to my morning!" Taylor muttered in irritation as they went through the crowd.

"I know the feeling," Dalzen followed her into the building and they were greeted by Kakashi.

"You aren't going to like this," he told Taylor.

"I've already been informed, just please show us to the crime scene, Daddy," she put her hand on her head and she sighed.

"Of course," Kakashi nodded and led her and Dalzen to the crime scene.

"Goddess bless, I hate the vultures," she groaned. "As soon as they catch wind of a story they run to the crime scene and pound us with questions.

"Vultures?" Dalzen questioned.

"News reporters," Taylor explained.

"Oh..."

"Well, here's where Yuri was," Kakashi led them to the room. Ibiki and Inoichi were already there, Ibiki taking crime scene photos (which Dalzen thought was intriguing because he never thought Ibiki would take photos) and Inoichi collecting evidence as they went. They looked up.

"Took you guys long enough," Ibiki said.

"We just got through a bunch of those damn vultures," Taylor sighed. "Plus we live outside the village so it's a pretty long walk here."

"Of course," Inoichi nodded.

"I just got here myself," Ibiki admitted. "I was out picking out a uhm gift for you, Taylor...and...ojiisan."

"And me?" Dalzen looked curious.

"Well, I'd been thinking that since most Intel members wear trenchcoats I should get you two one," Ibiki grinned. "It'd help identify you as Intelligence members." He reached towards the coat rack he borrowed for their jackets and reached for a black one. "I intended to give these to you for Christmas but I couldn't get home in time to put these away so...Merry Christmas, little shit!" He looked at Taylor and tossed her the small black one one and it was her size but a men's jacket similar to Inoichi's and Ibiki's. "I couldn't find many women's trench coats and you're so puny it was difficult finding one for you! At least Dalzen is easier to look for since he's taller!"

Taylor caught it in her arms, startled.

"Th-Thank you, Ibiki-Sama!" she smiled. "That actually cheered me up!"

"You're welcome," he grabbed the larger black one and tossed it to Dalzen. "Now see? You look more like Intel members!"

Dalzen caught it, "Ha! Thanks, Ibiki."

Taylor slid into her new jacket and Dalzen did the same. They looked at each other and grinned, "He's right!"

"Of course I am, it's an inherent Morino thing," Ibiki grinned. "Now let's process the scene."

"Of course," Taylor and Dalzen nodded. Dalzen glanced at Taylor and noticed her avoiding looking at the bed but he kept quiet because he understood her abhorrence and fear of such violence. He'd seen so much of it in his first 56 or 57 years, while he wasn't bothered by gore, it was a little unsettling.

"What'cha got?" Dalzen asked while Taylor looked out at Kakashi, allowed to stand in the doorway to watch out of curiosity. Kakashi nodded at her in acknowledgment, still understanding why she hated gore.

"Kimura Yuri," Inoichi sighed. "Former teammate to Taylor. M.E. says he died around 3:30 this morning from a kunai attack."

"Kunai attack?" Taylor repeated, now forcing herself to look at the bed for the first time. Yuri was covered in cuts and stab marks and even blood from where a kunai had stabbed him right in the aorta. Blood from that wound had spurted across the room but Taylor had tried to ignore it.

"I just took all of the kunais out," Inoichi took off his gloves. "Bagged, tagged. I noticed this could be a fit of rage."

Taylor just stared at Yuri and wanted to slap him awake but she couldn't do anything.

"No defensive wounds?" Dalzen noted. "Was there no struggle?"

"He was handcuffed," Inoichi explained.

Dalzen looked at the boy's wrists. Handcuff marks. Well, that explains that. He looked at Taylor, quiet as she stared at Yuri. She didn't like him, but she'd never wish him dead.

"Idiot..." she clenched her teeth together. "There should've been a shinobi posted outside your door."

"Do you need to step outside?" Inoichi asked her gently.

Taylor inhaled deeply and slowly shook her head, "N-No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I'm fine," Taylor shoved her hands into her pockets. "Just angry this happened. I had plans to interrogate Yuri about yesterday's child jutsu incident...but I suppose I'll never get his side of the story. We'll have to look for answers elsewhere."

"Gomen nasai," Dalzen apologized.

Taylor shook her head, "It's fine...I guess."

"Anyways, looks like someone was seriously pissed at your friend," Inoichi said.

"Because I talking him out of turning us all into children and snapped him out of the hypnosis," Taylor said.

"They must've not liked that," Ibiki said.

"No, prolly not," Taylor agreed.

"Well," Dalzen said. "Let's finish up here."

"Yeah..." Taylor sighed.

.

Once they'd finished, Taylor, Dalzen, Ibiki and Inoichi left and headed out to speak to witnesses. Taylor talked with Kakashi and Sakumo in case they saw anything.

"Hey Dad, Grandpa, did either of you see anything out of the ordinary when you left last night?" Taylor asked.

"No, I didn't," Kakashi responded.

"We made sure he was safe and sound before we left," Sakumo said.

"You didn't think to get a guard for his room?" Taylor asked.

"N-No...it was foolish to think he'd be fine without a guard shinobi," Kakashi admitted. "I couldn't seem to think straight last night. I'm sorry, it's my fault this happened."

"D-Daddy, it's not your fault," Taylor shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, it was late, you were just turned into a kid and back, and you lost some of your chakra for several hours. You couldn't have had known fully what would happen," Taylor smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Of course," Taylor kissed her father's cheek. "I've gotta go do more investigating. Love ya, Daddy!"

"Love you too, doofus," he kissed her head. "My little detective shinobi."

Taylor blushed and turned to Sakumo, "This may be a while. You should go home and work on the wheat some."

"Of course," Sakumo nodded. "I will start on lunch in two hours."

"We should be done by then," Taylor smiled.

.

A week passed without any leads in the investigation. Taylor sat at her desk in Intel and mindlessly doodled on a sheet of paper while Dalzen worked on a drawing of a map for the first time in decades. He had to do something to keep busy.

Taylor crumpled up her paper and tossed it at the trashcan, "Shit!"

Dalzen looked up, then back down when it landed in the trashcan behind him.

"You know, instead of aiming your balled up paper past my head, you could go train or something," he muttered his suggestion in annoyance.

"I'm waiting for more information on Yuri's murder," Taylor said.

Dalzen let out an exasperated sigh and looked at her.

"Take a nap or something then."

"I can't sleep."

"Go check on Maho."

"I did that like half an hour ago."

"Go check again then," Dalzen glared. "Do something! Or we can go home and try to relax. You take your pick."

"Okay..." Taylor sighed.

Silence fell over them and Dalzen sighed.

"Well, you want to go home or go train?" Dalzen asked.

"...Go home, I suppose."

Dalzen stood up, "Well let's clock out and go home. You need to rest and relax.

"Y-Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"Though, I'd rather you punch something," Dalzen sighed as Taylor stood up.

"I've got pillows."

"Last time you punched your pillow you shredded it," Dalzen reminded.

"It was an old pillow anyways," Taylor shrugged.

"And your _only_ pillow," Dalzen, again, reminded her.

"I have extras in case I shred this one," Taylor led him to the front of Intel and they clocked out. Together, they walked out and headed home.

Dalzen crossed his arms as he glanced around. Ever since the murder, the village has been oddly quiet. Though, it was a nice change and it seemed fitting with the autumn scenery. A gentle, cool, crisp breeze whisked past Dalzen and Taylor and kicked up some of the dead leaves. The wind plucked a few leaves from the trees and swept them aside with other leaves. The smells of soups being made and fireplaces going to keep warm infiltrated their airways and Taylor inhaled deeply with a content smile. Dalzen inhaled too.

"Never did I think I'd miss Konoha autumns," Dalzen scoffed. "Suppose that's better than missing Suna. I don't miss that place one bit! Damn deserts."

Taylor giggled, "I hate going to Suna too! I hate the dry heat, you don't actually know if you're sweating. That's especially true the farther southwest you go."

"True," Dalzen agreed.

Taylor walked by her father's house and waved at him through the window. Kakashi saw her and grinned, then stuck out his tongue at her. She returned the look and they both laughed, bowed, and walked away.

"You Hatake are such weirdos," Dalzen commented.

"You're the weirdo for hanging out with us," Taylor winked.

Dalzen sighed as they walked off, "I have nothing better to do." Then, he looked at her. "But it's also fun to pick on you, shorty."

Taylor pouted, "I was supposed to be taller than Uncle Saru!"

"Should'a eaten your vegetables," Dalzen teased.

"I did! Daddy made sure of that, and made sure I drank my milk too," Taylor argued.

"Oh well then," Dalzen looked at her. "The gods wanted you Hobbit-sized."

"I'm taller than a Hobbit," Taylor muttered.

"Oh..."

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten you to read _The Hobbit_ and the _Lord of the Rings_," Taylor sighed.

"Saru is probably proud of you right now," Dalzen shoved one hand into his coat pocket and clutched the sheet of computer paper with his old Wind Country map in his other hand.

"You know, I can still sorta see him and I can see Harou," Taylor smiled. "Occasionally I see Coushander wandering the fields too. Harou tells me stories about Uncle Saru and Grandpa Kousa at night to help me sleep."

"I thought you couldn't see them anymore," Dalzen looked at her.

"I thought so too," Taylor touched her back where her now butterfly-shaped seal was. "I asked Grandpa Sakumo to check my seal and it's still there but now in the shape of a butterfly, or so I've been told."

"Well, that's odd," Dalzen agreed with her curious tone of voice.

Taylor nodded as they walked out of the village towards her house.

"Indeed."

"So you haven't been able to sleep well?" Dalzen asked.

"No...especially not since the murder," Taylor shook her head.

"I can understand..." Dalzen nodded.

Once home, Taylor went out into the fields and helped her grandfather harvest the wheat so she wouldn't think about the murder.

.

The next day was Yuri's funeral and Taylor was dressed in a suit and trenchcoat to keep herself warm, and most of his friends and family were there. Taylor was by herself because she was his teammate and later team captain, so she had to be there. Daiichi wasn't there because of a mission, but he didn't even know his best friend was dead. Not until he got home and found the invitation sitting on his table. Taylor was quiet and was trying to push away her sad emotions for Yuri. Suddenly, she heard shouting and she turned her head to look. Daiichi was in a frenzy, flipping out over the funeral invitation.

"Yuri! Yuri!" he shouted with tears in his eyes. "Yuri! Please, this can't be true!"

Taylor swiftly jumped to her feet and ran to stop Daiichi from running in while he was in such a crazed state. She got in front of him and reached her hands out to grab him by his shoulders.

"Daiichi! Calm yourself down!" Taylor ordered in a strong and mostly steady voice. "He's dead. You can't do anything now, I'm sorry!"

"Yuri!"

"Quiet you fool!" she hissed, trying to not get upset because she could feel his emotions. "Calm down and just sit."

"Can't you bring him back?"

"No, I can't." She blinked a tear away. "I don't have the ability anymore. Even if I could, I'd have rules to follow and they're strict. I'm sorry, Daiichi."

Daiichi fought back tears, "Please! Please, Taylor-Sama! Please bring him —"

Taylor immediately slapped him across the face.

"Knock it off!"

Daiichi retaliated against the painful slap which left a lovely red mark on his cheek. He winced and touched his cheek and Taylor sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything myself so if you really are desperate, I can point you towards my grandparents in the Land of Earth. However, eventually you will have to face losing him..." Taylor tried to calm him down. "But please, just calm down. Yuri wouldn't want you freaking out right now. Please, Daiichi. Take a deep breath for me, would ya?"

Daiichi inhaled deeply a few times and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Taylor gave a weary smile. She looked back at Yuri's family. "It's time to pay respects. You okay in doing that?"

Daiichi nodded solemnly and Taylor put her hand on his back, "Let's go."

He nodded and she led him to their friend's casket. And that would be the last time Taylor and Daiichi would ever see their friend's face, as Daiichi decided to leave him be.

.

.


	31. Stuff Happens

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**Chapter Thirty Two  
**Stuff Happens

.

.

Weeks passed without any information about the Kimura murder. It was late October when Inoichi had to call it a cold case, and store it away. Taylor and Dalzen watched as he took a box with evidence and case reports to storage. Taylor crossed her arms, "That was my first real murder case." She looked down in disappointment, "I'm sorry, Yuri...I should've been able to solve this case for you."

"It's okay, Taylor," Dalzen assured. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It was a difficult case: no fingerprints, no sandal-prints. No nothing."

"There's always something though, and I am so mad I can't find that something!" Taylor growled at herself. "Damn it!" She bit down on hard on her bottom teeth.

"I'm sorry, Taylor," Dalzen grew irritated with her childish anger. "Not every case is going to be a quick solve or even solvable. Back in my time there were more cold cases because we didn't even have the technology that we do now. There is no jutsu out there that could bring us to solving the case. You're just going to have live with it."

Taylor shot Dalzen a glare, "You don't realize what I've been going through mentally. You know, I find out my mom is alive last November, I lose her on my birthday in January. I meet my brother, I nearly die at the March Intel Bombing. My father gets kidnapped, I get attacked by a dog on my way to find him. I bring home my father but I lose my brother, I find out my father's wedding is going to get crashed most likely and now I've lost a friend. What the hell do you know?"

Dalzen suddenly snapped and he reached his hand up to Taylor's face and slapped her hard. Taylor retaliated and touched where he slapped her. Shocked, she looked at him.

"D-Dalzen—"

"What the hell do I know? Taylor, I've lost far more people and I've seen so much more death than you ever will," Dalzen clenched his teeth together. "I lost both of my parents at a young age, though I didn't know till I was much older. My uncle took me here the night before my parents were arrested. Later when I was older, I found out my father committed suicide and my mother was killed. I was raised in such strife I couldn't trust anyone, then the Kiri mission happened and I finally had friends. Then, I lost one. Saru. I'm alive again and I hardly know anyone. Don't you tell me I don't know anything about what you're feeling, Taylor, because I've been through a hell of a lot worse."

Taylor didn't know how to react, so she bit her lip and bit back her tears.

"I'm sorry," she whined. "I'm sorry, Dalzen. I didn't mean..."

Dalzen glared at her in anger and now crying, Taylor disappeared so no one could see her crying. Dalzen let out an exasperated sigh.

"She's _your_ granddaughter, bastard," Dalzen hissed, talking as if he were talking to Coushander. "She's a mix of you and Saru."

Sighing heavily, he walked off to do some paperwork.

.

Taylor had not returned to Intel, so Dalzen assumed she went home to Sakumo. Maybe Kakashi, but Sakumo wanted her home so once Dalzen was done he clocked out and headed over to Kakashi's house to check. Dalzen looked around, making sure she wasn't drinking hot cocoa off in some corner by herself, sulking. Nope. So, as soon as he got to Kakashi's house he knocked.

"Kakashi-kun?"

A few minutes passed, then he heard a faint, 'coming!' and he waited patiently. Soon, the door opened and Dalzen saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun," he greeted.

"Dalzen-san," he returned. "What's up? You need something?"

"Er, just checking to see if Taylor ran here after I slapped her," Dalzen looked to the side without moving his head.

"What'd she do?" Kakashi asked with curiosity.

"It's nothing. Just, did Taylor come here? Taylor's supposed to be home with Sakumo since it's harvest season.

"I haven't seen her since the investigations, mainly because we've been busy here," Kakashi told him. "Speaking of that, how's she coping?"

"Not well," Dalzen looked down. "Inoichi just put the investigation to the cold cases. She's very upset, especially since she keeps losing people."

Kakashi sighed, "Yet, she's strong enough to keep being a shinobi. That's my girl for ya...Never giving up."

Dalzen nodded, "She's a good shinobi, definitely. Well, if she's not here I'll see if she did go home to Sakumotsu," Dalzen told him. "See ya later, Kakashi-kun."

"When you see her, could ya tell her I love her?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course," Dalzen nodded.

"And that she needs to stop bottling up her feelings, it's not healthy," Kakashi added.

"You are right about that," Dalzen gave a wry grin. "I'll tell her."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, kid," Dalzen bowed. "See ya." Dalzen left quickly and walked home.

When he got hom, Sakumo was sitting on the couch looking perplexed. Dalzen stepped in front of him.

"Sakumo?"

"Taylor came home, told me she can't take the pain anymore and then said she'd be back in an hour. It's been four hours."

Dalzen gasped, "What?!"

"She took off with her Tomomasa doll and I don't know what to think. I Keep waiting for her to walk through the door in tears and tell me what's wrong." He sniffled. "Captain, you know what's wrong with her?"

Dalzen gave a pensive look at his pupil, "I slapped her."

"You what?! Dalzen, how could you—" Sakumo gave Dalzen a shocked look.

"Sakumo, let's not worry about why I did it, we need to go search for her!" Dalzen exclaimed.

"...You're right," Sakumo got up and slipped his robe on. "Let's go find her."

"Yeah," Dalzen stepped back outside and Sakumo followed.

"Does she have any places outside the village she likes to go to?" Dalzen asked.

"Yeah, I'll go check."

"I'll look in the village again just to make sure," Dalzen said.

"Good idea," Sakumo agreed.

They bowed and split up. Dalzen rushed back into the village and started searching for Taylor again. He looked, he looked hard. He asked the Leafbucks baristas if she'd stopped by and she had been less than fifteen minutes before he got there. Dalzen bowed, thanked the barista, and left. SHe was still in the village, but it was getting dark. Dalzen ran his fingers through his hair, _where could she have gone?_

_Damn it Dalzen, think! The little brat is still in the village, alive. Where could she be? Not Intel, that's a given. Not with Kakashi-kun. Hell, where could she be? _He looked around, then he looked at the Hokage monument to look at the sky. It had to be about 6:30 now. Damn, where could she —

Dalzen spotted a figure on a part that didn't have a face. That was prolly her. The figure was just sitting, holding perhaps a cup of coffee, kinda looking depressed.

"Aha, I found you ya little shit," Dalzen ran towards the Hokage monument, trying to stay out of Taylor's sight. She didn't need to see him coming. Once there, Dalzen debated climbing or using the teleportation jutsu. He settled on the latter. Dalzen put his hands together and he disappeared, then reappeared behind Taylor.

Taylor sat facing the village and she was holding a cup of hot cocoa and her Tomomasa doll, the air around her was austere. Her eyes were downcast as she thought about everything that's happened and what may happen. Three people died on her this year, she knew them all except she hardly knew her mother. She hated her mother for what she did, but Taylor never actually wished her dead, even though she wished Setsuna had really died in childbirth instead of running away and dying of another cause. Taylor was beginning to like Mitsuho, but he purposely used all of his chakra in sacrifice. Now it was Yuri. She would flip if she lost someone else in the next year. If someone really did ambush the wedding like Uncle Jiraiya said, she was going to do everything in her power to make sure no one else died.

She sipped her hot cocoa, tasting the whipped cream in it and she continued in her introspection. Dalzen stood motionless. What was going on in her mind right now? Taylor sighed heavily, "I can smell you, Dalzen. What d'you want?"

Dalzen crossed his arms, "To make sure you don't do anything stupid, Taylor."

Taylor fell silent and he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," Dalzen said. "But, did you have to give us a heart attack?! Sakumo seriously thought you went out and offed yourself."

Taylor stayed silent but she began trembling, making Dalzen give out an exasperated sigh at her.

"Taylor..." he rubbed his forehead in irritation. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of people getting hurt and dying under my watch," she sniffled.

"There's nothing you can do about that, Taylor. That's life for you," Dalzen told her.

"Dalzen, yes there is," Taylor said.

Dalzen's breath caught in his throat. Did she mean...?

"Put myself in harm's way," Taylor finished.

"No, Taylor," Dalzen snapped. "You're not going to do that."

"There's no other way of keeping my friends and family safe," Taylor said.

Dalzen frowned, "Taylor, you do a good job of protecting everyone—"

"Then why do they keep dying?!" Taylor cried out.

Dalzen sighed, "Because, Taylor, everybody dies. As I just said, that's life. You don't have to like it, but you have to live with it. Though, anyone can be reincarnated. I never wanted to do it, I was content with myself. Plus, I had to watch over you...and Teal...Hoshi...Ibiki...Hell, even Sakumo. Same with everyone else that we both know."

Taylor sipped her hot chocolate in quiet thought.

"A lot has happened in just one year. It's rather stressful."

"I can imagine," Dalzen sighed. "I'm sorry if I made things worse for you."

Taylor looked at him with the most pensive gaze. Almost, for just a moment, Dalzen was shocked that he could see Coushander's same sad gaze. Those mist-blue eyes.

"It's not your fault, Dalzen," she whispered, almost inaudibly. "Shit happens, right?"

Recovering from his shock, Dalzen nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yes...Shit happens," he gave a wry smile. "And you don't have to like it."

"Trust me, I hate it," Taylor returned the smile.

"Good," Dalzen hunched over and rested his elbows on his knees. He gazed out at the purpling sky and he thought about his parents died. Suddenly remembering the event, he jumped in shock and then blinked to make sure it was just his memory. Taylor looked at him.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked.

"Bad memory," he shuddered.

"Got plenty of those," Taylor sighed.

"Don't we all..." Dalzen gripped at his pants.

Taylor finished her hot chocolate and smiled.

"You know, is it at all odd that my father absolutely hates sweets but I love sweets?"

"It's not odd," Dalzen told her.

"I know," Taylor said. "But we sometimes would argue over what we should have for dinner or lunch. I wanted sweet stuff, he wanted something super salty. Grandpa always ended up making whatever he was in the mood for."

Dalzen chuckled, "I will eat mostly anything unless it's too sweet. Too much sweet just kills anything, y'know?"

"Yeah," Taylor smiled.

Dalzen sighed, "Well, you going to be okay? You're not suicidal?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "I'm fine..."

Dalzen stood up, "Well, let's go find your _ojiisan_, prolly your _otousan_ too in case Sakumo came to the village and told Kakashi."

"Y-Yeah," Dalzen helped Taylor to her feet and they climbed down together. They didn't teleport off, so Taylor's clumsiness had a chance to show. She reached her foot down and though she had thought she had her foot on a stable foothold, however when she put weight down on it, it broke and she lost her grip.

"Ah!"

Dalzen caught her by her arm, "Taylor!"

She clutched his sleeve.

"I've got you," he assured. "C'mon, can you get back on the rocks?"

Taylor reached to a rock beside Dalzen but it was just out of reach. Dalzen sighed, "Well, just hang on then." Dalzen reached down and climbed down with Taylor clinging to him. Once close to the ground, Dalzen looked at her.

"You think you can do the jump?" he asked.

She looked and let go with reluctance. She dropped down and landed right on her feet and she looked up at him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Well, there's my answer," he grumbled, letting go and landing on his feet beside her. "Alright, let's get home.

Taylor nodded and followed Dalzen back home. On their way back, they saw Sakumo talking to Kakashi, asking if he'd seen Taylor anywhere.

"Oh Sakumo..." Dalzen sighed.

Sakumo suddenly looked up and saw Taylor and Dalzen.

"Captain! You found her!" he exclaimed.

Dalzen nudged Taylor, "Go give your grandpa a hug and apologize, little shit."

Taylor ran up to Sakumo and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and Kakashi joined in the hug since Sakumo had him worried.

"I'm sorry I flipped out," Taylor apologized.

"It's okay," Sakumo rubbed her back. "Just don't give me a heart attack like that ever again. I almost gave your father one because I was so scared you'd tried to hurt yourself."

"Please don't ever tell your grandfather such a thing like that again," Kakashi pleaded.

"I won't, Daddy," Taylor promised.

Dalzen watched quietly, then looked around for his children without thinking. He hadn't seen Teal or Hoshi since the child jutsu thing. He wondered if Teal was okay. Was he? And Hoshi? He looked back at the Hatake and Kakashi had lifted Taylor up and he was squeezing her as tight as he could.

"Dad! I can't breathe!" she gasped for breath.

Kakashi and Sakumo both laughed and Dalzen gave a wry chuckle.

"That's payback for trying to break my ribs last week," Dalzen teased.

"I wasn't breaking your ribs," Taylor pouted, hugging Kakashi. "I would _never_."

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Yeah, sure!" Kakashi laughed.

"I totally believe you," Sakumo laughed.

"What was that about dragging me to your book signing this week?" Dalzen asked. "I think not."

"Aw! Please don't make me go alone!" Taylor groaned. "The fangirls are creepy!"

"Fangirls?" Dalzen questioned her use of the term.

Kakashi set Taylor down, "She pretends to be a man so she hides her face. Everyone outside the village thinks Saruhiko Nekai is a man, and so many of her fans that are girls crush on her thinking she's a man." He looked at her, "When do you plan to crush their hearts and tell them you're a girl?"

"Why do I have to tell them I'm a girl?" Taylor grinned. "Why can't I say I'm gay?"

"Because you're not," Kakashi pointed out. "You're definitely a girl, and you're definitely attracted to men."

"I know, but I'm not ready to tell everyone that Saruhiko Nekai is really Taylor Hatake," Taylor said.

"Oh Kakashi, let her have some fun!" Sakumo grinned. "She's an adult, she can have fun damn it."

Taylor grinned, "Yeah Daddy, I'm an adult."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Kakashi sighed. "Fine, you're right. I can't stop you."

Dalzen sighed, "well, okay if you really don't want to go alone...I'll accompany you. Just, don't say anything about me. I'm just a friend."

"Aw, okay," Taylor smiled.

Dalzen suddenly looked aside and saw his son suddenly. Teal gestured at Dalzen and he looked back.

"U-Uh, looks like Teal needs me for something. Not sure what though... Weird."

"Go on," Sakumo said. "I'll go ahead and take Taylor home."

"Okay," Dalzen nodded and inclined his head. "I'll come home...eventually."

Taylor, Sakumo, and Kakashi all watched as Dalzen walked off. Sakumo put his hand on Taylor's head and sighed, "Well, let's go home. Gotta get up early to work on the fields.

"Yes, grandpa," Taylor nodded.

"Good night, Taylor," Kakashi said.

"Good night, Daddy," she responded.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and walked off. Saumo turned and took Taylor home.

Dalzen walked up to Teal with his arms crossed.

"Teal."

"Father," Teal said. "I-I'd been thinking, Dad...You ever watch me go to what used to be Country 14?"

Dalzen fell silent, not sure if he could answer. He probably did, just vaguely remembered.

"Well, I-I saw what you meant all those years ago," Teal continued.

"I'm glad you do, Teal, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I was thinking...since you sorta think of the Hatake girl, Taylor, as like your own child—"

"Whoa okay," Dalze shook his head. "Where did you get the idea that I think of Taylor in such a way?"

"The way you treat her and how you look at her," Teal said.

"I don't think of her as my daughter, Teal. Maybe I treat her differently because she's a child but I have never—"

"Dad, it's okay," Teal smiled. "Hoshi thinks it's kinda cute, naturally."

Dalzen opened his mouth in protest but Teal continued.

"Have you told her the story?"

"No, I haven't. And I probably won't...she just has too much on her mind right now."

"You should tell her," Teal said. "Maybe escort her there."

"No way in hell, Teal," Dalzen said. "There is just no way in hell I'm ever going anywhere near that hellhole. What if it's still like how it was a hundred years ago? No, no way. Ibiki or you can take her if you'd like, but not me. They could still probably try to kill me."

Teal looked shocked, "You really think...?"

"Yes, Teal, I do," Dalzen sighed in exasperation. "I'm never going back there. It's just too much. Now, I'm going home Teal. Don't ever mention the idea of me going back there again because I refuse to go. If I tell her and she wants to go, then Ibiki can take her or you. Just not me."

"Fine, but I at least suggest telling her. Who know, maybe she'll write a book about it."

"I'd rather she didn't," Dalzen said, then he bowed. "Good night, Teal."

"Night...father..." Teal sighed heavily as his father made the effort to leave as fast as he could without being rude.

When Dalzen got home, he decided not to talk about anything that was said, and he quietly joined Sakumo and Taylor for supper. After that, he went to his room, laid down in bed, and tried to forget what happened today.

.

.


	32. A Taste of Dalzen's Past

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**Chapter Thirty Three  
**A Taste of Dalzen's Past

.

.

Taylor woke Dalzen up early the next morning to train. She ran into his room and opened the curtains loudly.

"Rise and shine, Dalzen!" she grinned. "I gotta teach you how to kick ass!"

Dalzen flipped onto his other side facing the hall and he buried his face in his blankets.

"Go away, Taylor. It's too damn early," he groaned.

She pulled the covers off of him, "Nope! Daddy and Okaasan's wedding is in less than three weeks!"

Dalzen sat up and glared at her in irritation, but then he stopped because he was more tired than irritated.

"I didn't sleep very well last night, Taylor," he sighed. "Could I please have two more hours, Taylor?"

"How come you didn't sleep well?" she asked in curiosity.

"I kept having nightmares. It's nothing, I just want two more hours, Taylor," he stifled a yawn.

"...I have to help with sorting the wheat and then taking it to the east village in two hours, Dalzen," she muttered.

He sighed and put his hand on his head, "Alright, fine." He stood up and slipped into his Konoha vest. "I suppose I'll go to sleep after we train..."

Taylor smiled, however she looked like she had a rough night too. Her smile quickly faded and she yawned, covering her mouth with both her hands and groaning.

"Did you sleep well enough?" Dalzen asked. "You look exhausted yourself."

"Uh...n-no," she looked down. "I didn't sleep all that well last night myself, Uncle Dalzen."

"Why don't you tell me?" he suggested. "I know you will be thinking about it all day."

She glanced down.

"I-It was stupid. It was just the usual about my biological mother," she folded her arms under her breasts. "A reminder how much I hate her...how she took advantage of Grandpa and hurt Daddy by abandoning him. Sometimes, makes me wish I'd never been born."

Dalzen gently cupped his hand over her shoulder and gave her a solemn look, "Taylor, please do not ever say those words again. Not to me, not to your father, not to Sakumo... Don't ever think those words either."

"Too late, I keep having those thoughts," Taylor raised her hand to touch his hand.

"Just because your mother took advantage of Sakumo and Kakashi in that way does not mean that you're unimportant," he told her. "It doesn't mean he doesn't love you. From every interaction of you and your father I've seen, he loves you more than anything. He loves you more than Yuugao, but that is only natural as you're his daughter."

"I-I know," Taylor's lips trembled as she fought tears. Dalzen sighed.

"Don't cry, Coushander..." Dalzen caught himself after he said it. _Oh shit! I just called her 'Coushander', but I suppose that's fitting,_ he mused.

Taylor looked up in confusion, "You just called me Coushander."

"S-So I'd realized," he felt abashed by his slip. "S-Sorry..."

"I see, so I'm Grandpa Coushander now huh?"

"Damn it, all three of you either look the same or act the same," Dalzen threw up his hands in defeat. "You, Saru, and Coushander. I can't help it!"

Taylor laughed and Dalzen smiled, slightly amused.

"...Now that you're laughing, let's go," he suggested.

Taylor nodded and they walked out of his room together to go outside. As they passed Maho, sitting on the couch and looking more like an adult cat than he did at first, Taylor reached out her hand and petted the cat. Maho purred and Taylor quickly left to help Dalzen get better at ninjutsu. When they got out to the back fields, Taylor looked around in thought.

"I'm not good with Earth ninjutsu, but I know some Fire ninjutsu. Do you know any fire ninjutsu?" Taylor asked Dalzen.

"Fire?" he looked up in thought. "I could do some fire ninjutsu if I was shown but I don't think I know any specific techniques."

"Hm...alright, I think I can work with that."

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Dalzen asked.

"In case what Jiraiya said is true and Daddy's wedding will be ambushed," Taylor reminded. "If it is true, you don't want to feel helpless, right?"

"No, I don't..." Dalzen nodded.

"Good, I'm gonna make sure you don't feel helpless when the time comes!" Taylor grinned. "Alright, follow my movement."

Dalzen folded his arms and watched closely. Taylor turned away and did a few hand signs, then her hands burst into flames.

"Flaming fist no jutsu! You could totally pull this off," Taylor grinned.

Dalzen swallowed hard, unsure of himself now, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Try it, Uncle Dalzen!" Taylor gave him a reassuring smile.

Dalzen gave a wry smile, "Well, if you believe I can, I'm not about to let you down." He repeated her movement and could replicate her results. He looked down.

"Damn it," he cursed.

Taylor held up her hands in reassurance, "It's okay, Dalzen. Takes practice, like genjutsu."

Dalzen tried again. Nothing.

"Show me again?" he asked.

Taylor nodded and showed him the hand signs again. Dalzen copied her as she did them to be sure he was even doing it right. Then, his hands burst into flames suddenly and it startled him. He jumped.

"Oh shit!"

Taylor laughed, "You've got this, Dalzen! I knew you could do it."

Curious, he looked at his hands, feeling pretty warm but not burning, and he then looked at Taylor getting an idea. With a sly grin, he took a swing at Taylor and she jumped backwards.

"Ah, I see what you're doing," Taylor grinned. "Catch me if you can!" She turned and dashed off.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Dalzen chased after her. Taylor jumped on the fence and ran on it, leaving Dalzen on the ground.

"Little shit!" he chased after her. Taylor was running fast and just before Dalzen decided to jump on the fence, Taylor tripped over her feet and landed face-first on the wooden fence. Dalzen jumped, startled by the incident. Taylor then fell off and landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her. Dalzen suddenly stopped and the fire chakra dissipated, leaving his hands free to help her up. Taylor groaned as he bent down beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just got a little excited, that's all," she winced as she stood up. She reached her hands up and touched her forehead, "Ow...I think I gave myself a concussion cause my head hit the fence, luckily not my nose."

"Looked like you landed really hard," he said. "I don't know if we should keep going. Maybe Ibiki teaching me is a better idea, you and I would goof off way too fast."

"Shit, that's right," Taylor realized. "Ibiki knows earth ninjutsu. I created some earth ninjutsu but I can't perform them because I'm weak with earth, so I gave the jutsu to him to work with. He could help you better than I could."

"I might let him train me then. You...you're too much of a goof to take training seriously, at least training with me," Dalzen told her.

Taylor scratched her cheek, "That is so not true."

"Hah, bullshit," Dalzen whacked her in the back of her head. "Nice try, Taylor." He saw her nose bleed. "Let's get you inside, maybe do something about that bloodied nose of yours."

Taylor touched her nose, "I didn't hit my nose..."

"No, but it needs to be dealt with," Dalzen grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. Surprisingly, they'd only been out there for an hour and Dalzen noticed. "We were out there an hour? Geez, didn't feel like that long. Alright, you need a tissue."

"Er, Dalzen, I have a paper towel," Taylor held out a paper towel she just pulled off the roll in the kitchen. "This is good enough."

Dalzen blushed, "Uhhh right!"

Taylor smiled and covered her nose with the paper towel, "Why don't you go back to bed? You are tired still, right?"

"Uh yeah," Dalzen nodded. "I'll see you later." He bowed and left for his room. Taylor stayed in the kitchen until her nose stopped bleeding and when the bleeding ceased, she went and took a shower.

When she came out dressed in her casual clothes, patched up with different shades of blue on her indigo shirt, Sakumo was in the kitchen, ready to show her how to sort the wheat to sell, and how to sell the wheat. He smiled gently.

"Good morning, Taylor."

"Morning, Grandpa," Taylor yawned.

"Ready to sort wheat and take it to the East Fire for distribution?" Sakumo asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Taylor shrugged.

"All right, that's good," Sakumo took her outside and they started sorting wheat. The bad ones were tossed back into the wheat fields to return nutrients to the soil, the good ones were put into two piles: one to keep and another to distribute. After an hour of sorting, they had a few bundles to drag over to the East Fire. Sakumo smiled at her, "Now, we gotta take these east. I don't want a new one ripped because I was late with these, alright? This is enough till tomorrow."

"Okay," Taylor nodded.

"Let's go then," Sakumo took some of the wheat and she took the other few bundles. Together, they took a quiet walk to the next village over, a two-hour walk.

"How come we don't have a horse like Grandpa Coushander did before I met him?" Taylor asked.

"You know, I never really thought about it," Sakumo said. "I guess because I always could do this on my own. Maybe I should get a horse like your grandpa Coushander did when I was a baby."

"That'd be interesting," Taylor said "Never ridden a horse before."

"I'll have to teach you," Sakumo grinned.

"Oh yay," Taylor muttered in sarcasm as they arrived at the village. Sakumo led her to the table they had to take the wheat to and told her what to do.

"Just give him the wheat and ask for the usual price: 3000 yen per bundle," he told her. "That's what it's supposed to be right now. Count out the money when you are given it to make sure he didn't underpay you. It's okay if he overpays _you_, because chances are he will because you're 18 and my granddaughter."

"O-Okay," Taylor did as she was told and walked up to the table. The man standing behind the table looked up boredly. She greeted him shyly, "Good morning."

"Morning," the man eyed her. "Well, you're definitely not Sakumotsu. Who are you, young lady?"

"I-I'm not Sakumo, of course," Taylor told him. "I-I'm his granddaughter, Taylor Hatake."

"Ahh, I see," the man nodded. "I'm assuming Sakumo wants ¥3000 per bundle of wheat?"

Taylor nodded.

"How about I give you 500 yen extra? You've got four bundles there, so you get 14000 yen," the man suggested. "Just because you're Sakumo's grandkid."

"A-Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

The man nodded, pulled out yen, beginning to to count out the yen in his head. He handed her what seemed to be 14000 yen and she counted to double-check his counting. She nodded. 14000 yen exactly.

"Th-Thank you," she thanked.

"You're very welcome," the man smiled and she turned to Sakumo. He gave her a curt nod.

"Good," he approved. "Guess it's only me Ginjiro likes to jip out money for."

"Hey now Sakumo," Ginjiro laughed. "C'mon, why would I jip such a sweet kid outta a few yen?"

"Because I know you better than that," Sakumo sighed. "Alright, my turn. You gonna give me what you gave the grandkid?"

"Oh fine, but only for you, Sakumo," Ginjiro shrugged and counted out 14000 yen, or so Sakumo thought. When he received the money, he counted it out.

"Missing 5000 yen," he glared. "Where's the rest?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakumo," Ginjiro smirked.

"That's playing dirty," Taylor whispered.

"You haven't seen when he's tried jipping me out of 8000 yen," Sakumo sighed. "C'mon, not in front of my granddaughter."

"Aw, just kill the fun why don't you, Sakumo?" Ginjiro handed over the 5000 yen. "All right, here you go. Better come back tomorrow or I'll have your ass."

"We'll see," Sakumo said, meaning he'd return tomorrow without Taylor.

"Great, see ya then," Ginjiro waved as Sakumo took Taylor away.

"Grandpa, can we get something to eat and warm up with?" Taylor asked. "I'm really hungry..."

"Guess we should," Sakumo agreed. "Let's go get soup. That'll surely keep us warm!"

"Yeah!" Taylor grinned in agreement.

Together, they walked to the ramen shop nearby and ordered a meal. Afterwards, they headed home.

.

A week passed, leading into November. Dalzen trained to get better at ninjutsu with Ibiki and as he did so, he contemplated telling Taylor his past so she was well aware of why he was the way he used to be. He decided to tell her after ninjutsu practice with Ibiki that day. Taylor worked diligently at her desk when Dalzen came back, soaked in sweat because of the heat in the Intel Training Hall and because of the amount of energy he exerted. He walked up to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor..." he said.

She looked up, "Huh? Oh, hey Dalzen You look like you had fun."

"I'm getting a lot better with Ibiki's help," Dalzen nodded. "But, that's not what I came out about."

Taylor put down her pen, "Huh?"

He grabbed his trenchcoat and slipped into it, then gestured for her to follow him, "Let's go get lunch."

"Er...okay," Taylor put the papers into her desk drawer and stood up in her purple trenchcoat. Dalzen quietly led her out and she stuck close to him, wondering what he could possibly want to talk to her about. Did she do something? Only way to find out: listen.

They entered into their favorite sushi bar and ordered two dishes of California rolls (as Taylor loved those the most and would eat about two plates of them) and Dalzen ordered a mixed variety of sushi for himself. Then, they got a table together and sat down in wait of food. Taylor felt nervous, and Dalzen quickly sensed it.

"Nothing to worry about, Taylor," he assured her. "You're fine, I just want to tell you something I told your uncle Saru so long ago."

"That's...assuring," Taylor muttered.

"So, I'm sure you want to know the story of why I was the way I was when I was young," he hunched over with a hushed voice so no one could overhear him.

"Y-Yeah, of course," Taylor nodded.

"Let's see, let's begin when I was very little." He hesitated and then spoke, "When I was young...you know I lived in Country 14, now part of the Wind Country. You don't know the story though." Taylor shook her head. No, not really. Dalzen nodded, "That's what I thought. My parents were what you call activists for their rights of Country 14, and the local lord imprisoned them for it. He hired a group of Wind Shinobi and declared martial law on the entire country."

Being born a hundred years after made it hard for Taylor to really picture what happened in the Wind Country.

"I know, it must be a little hard to imagine such a thing," Dalzen said, then continued. "I don't like to think about it, I'd rather forget it but it's part of my life. Teal brought it up last week and he suggested I tell you. Anyways, the night before they were arrested, they sent me east with my uncle Morino. That place was closed off in no time!

"We found out a few years later that my mother had died in prison and my father hung himself afterwards," Dalzen paused. "That country remained closed and under martial law until I was 16. You know that Shodai's team, Uchiha and Senju, were able to reclaim it easily but by that time the sentiment...the revolutionists of the town had either been long imprisoned or their minds changed — or allegiances were bought. And due to the public opinion, of course, Shodai chose to withdraw — the country formally adopted by the Wind, and they pulled out to avoid starting a war...and they let the country go. Just like that. But, my uncle hadn't been about to take 'no' for an answer..."

The sushi chef brought them their lunch and bowed, "Please enjoy."

"Thank you," Dalzen broke apart his chopsticks, Taylor did the same thing. Together, they reached for their sushi and began eating.

"So where was I?" Dalzen wondered.

"Your uncle wouldn't take 'no' for an answer?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

Dalzen nodded, "He'd been in contact for some time with a man from the village there. That man...had been a friend of my parents, and he only pretended to assist my uncle in return for payment by the lord himself."

"That's...just...that's just wrong," Taylor said.

"It is," Dalzen agreed. "It's very much why I became distrusting of people, and why for the longest time I wondered often how you could be so kind, so trusting of people...I hate to say it but naïve as well. Now, I don't really wonder about that anymore, you've grown out of that mentality."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"You don't think I've noticed?" Dalzen asked.

"Noticed what?" Taylor looked at him, confused.

"Your slight personality change," Dalzen told her. "I believe, as you would say, you have been hanging around me too much," he gave her an awkward smile.

"Personality change?"

Dalzen looked up and scoffed, "Of course you wouldn't have noticed. You've gotten more cynical, Taylor! You may not have noticed, but I have and so has everyone else around you. But, you're still kind at the very least."

Dalzen continued, "Anyways, and so the last 'revolutionist' was shut away for good. It meant the last of the resistance and I saw no choice but to join with Konoha...I still hope it'll be part of the Fire once again. It's not much of a hope, but I still hope it will. I felt betrayed by that man. I was...disheartened, to put it mildly. So you take that and pair it up with everything that happened before that..."

"You never trusted anyone," Taylor finished for him. "Never thought someone could be kind until Uncle Monkey."

"When he saved a man's life when I thought the man would surely be left for dead," Dalzen told her. "However, it wasn't just him that helped me to relax some..." He gave her a kind smile, "It was also you. You helped me when you came into the past, and helped me believe people could be kind when I came into the future and you offered me a place to stay. I didn't ease up as much until you, Taylor, and I thank you for your kindness."

Taylor blushed, "I-I don't know what to say. Uhm...wow...th-thank you, I think?"

Dalzen gave an amused chuckle and a smile over Taylor's embarrassment. The, he looked up.

"Now that I think about it, you helped to repair the relationship of Teal and I," Dalzen added.

"Y-Yeah," Taylor nodded. "I'm glad you think I helped you out, Uncle Dalzen."

Dalzen nodded.

"B-But, I understand why you were so distrusting of people," Taylor told him.

"Hm?" Dalzen looked at her.

"The other day, Grandpa took me to the eastern village and showed me how to sell my wheat to the vendor and I sold the wheat I had for Grandpa's set price, 3000 yen per bundle of wheat, and I had four bundles so I got 12000 yen, plus 2000 yen because I was Grandpa's granddaughter. Then, Grandpa asked to be paid exactly the amount I was paid but he got 5000 yen less than I did until he spoke up. Grandpa says it happens all the time, but I trusted with my presence at the very least it wouldn't have happened. I was wrong..."

"Well, I guess that's an example but were you ever betrayed?" Dalzen asked.

"I have been betrayed," Taylor told him.

"You have...? When?"

"Five years ago," Taylor answered. "The girl I thought was my friend, she lived in the northwestern part of the Fire and we just happened to cross paths during a mission and we hung out some. I feel like she could've easily prevented being taken over by that tengu...and my mom...my mom betrayed my dad...she betrayed me...she hurt us."

"Oh, right," Dalzen nodded. "Those are good examples." He sighed heavily, "Life can change your perspective..."

"Indeed," Taylor agreed.

Dalzen smiled a bit. It actually felt nice to tell Taylor about his life before Kiri. It was nothing nice at all, but it felt great to tell her. Then again, she is always understanding and didn't asked difficult or uncomfortable questions.

"I-If you ever want to go to where I was born, I won't go with you," he said. "I don't trust that they've changed. Teal or Ibiki can take you."

"Okay," Taylor nodded.

See? No uncomfortable questions. She could already figure out his reasons.

"Thank you for opening up to me about that," Taylor smiled.

Dalzen nodded, "Of course, Taylor." He reached across the table and patted her head, then purposely messed up her already messy hair, "Little Saru."

Taylor giggled and they continued eating with conversations about less depressing things.

.

.


	33. Wedding Day

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**Chapter Thirty Four  
**Wedding Day

.

.

The night before Kakashi and Yuugao's wedding, Dalzen, Taylor, Sakumo, Jiraiya, Ibiki and Inoichi gathered at Intelligence to prepare for possible attacks the following day.

"We don't want something bad to happen during the wedding, however if there is an ambush, we must prepare to fight back," Taylor started with Sakumo beside her.

"Taylor is the maid of honor, naturally, because she's Kakashi's daughter," Sakumo continued. "Kakashi's best man...isn't here luckily. Everyone else is in the audience. However, I think we can get away with Inoichi guarding the entrance."

"We all have to stay on guard," Taylor told them. "Do not let your guard down, not even for a second. We don't know what's going to happen. Speaking of which, I meant to ask you, Dalzen, you're good with ninjutsu enough to help out in a fight?"

"Yes, of course," Dalzen nodded.

"Good," Taylor nodded. "Jiraiya, you sit near Daddy's side with Grandpa. You two keep guard there. Dalzen and Ibiki, you sit on the side with us ladies."

"Yes, of course," Dalzen and Ibiki nodded.

Inoichi nodded at Taylor, then glanced behind her to look at the desk behind her. Taylor got the hint quickly.

"Also, you will want these special kunais tucked away," Taylor reached behind her and gathered six kunais with tracking tags attached. "These are tagged and can be tracked in Inoichi's computer here in Intel, so if someone happens to go missing we can track you down. I've also tagged my dad's weapons pouch because for whatever reason that possesses him, he wants to wear his weapons pouch. I think it's because he's gonna carry a book to read later." She shrugged as she passed them out. "Do not forget these, got it?"

Everyone nodded, "Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me," she gestured at Inoichi. "Thank Inoichi-sama. He came up with the idea and spent three hours working on each tag."

"Damn, you mean it wasn't your idea?" Ibiki grinned.

"Oh come on, Ibiki-sama, you were there for the conversation!" Taylor shook her head.

"I know, I was being a smartass," Ibiki chuckled.

"Anyways...anyone have any questions?" Taylor asked.

Everyone looked at each other. No questions. Taylor smiled, "Right, let's go home, get a good night's rest and prepare for a possible ambush on my dad's wedding. Hope not but..." She shook her head. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and Dalzen, Taylor, and Sakumo went home together with Jiraiya trailing behind them.

"You've got the couch, Jiraiya," Sakumo told his younger brother.

"Yes...brother..." Jiraiya sighed.

Sakumo folded his arms and walked silently with his granddaughter, his sensei, and Jiraiya. Taylor planned in her head that if the bad guys take someone that it had better be her. Dalzen looked around quietly, sneaking glances at Jiraiya who, like Taylor, looked like Coushander except with the red marks. So strange how all Hatake seemed to have similar traits. None of the spouses of the Hatake gave genes for their hair color to their offspring: every single one ended up with silver or white hair. His son had lighter hair than him. But Coushander's son had the same hair color. And his grandson. And his great-granddaughter. Wonder if Taylor's offspring will actually have a different hair color? Wouldn't that be a surprise!

Taylor shivered and pressed herself into her grandfather, "Ugh! It's gonna be so cold tomorrow! And Daddy won't let me wear my trench coat over my suit..."

"I'll let you wear mine over your shoulders tomorrow," Dalzen offered. "He won't mind that, right?"

"Nah, he won't mind," Sakumo said. "As long as her jacket stays at home."

"Good because I'd hate to see little Taylor freeze to death!" Dalzen teased.

After that, there was silence. Once home, everyone got ready for bed and threw themselves to their beds to actually sleep.

.

The next day, Taylor got dressed in her suit, tied her hair back, and strapped her shuriken pouch on her right thigh above her knee. She bandaged her still-scarred left hand to hide the awful dog bite scars she didn't want to get rid of. She was pretty much ready in under ten minutes.

Dalzen, Sakumo, and Jiraiya were ready in the same amount of time. They ate breakfast once everyone was dressed and ready, and afterwards they left for the wedding by Yuugao's chosen spot for the wedding: Lakeside. As they walked, Dalzen took off his jacket and fixed it so it wouldn't drag and then draped the jacket over her shoulders.

"I felt hot anyways," he whispered to her.

"Right," Taylor pulled the jacket closed and tried to keep warm.

"I swear, Dalzen, you spoil her!" Sakumo grumbled. "You never did that for me."

"She's cuter than you," Dalzen teased. "And your granddaughter."

"Wow okay, I feel so great about myself, Sensei," Sakumo muttered. He turned and cried in rivers, "My sensei doesn't like me."

Dalzen, Jiraiya, and Taylor all laughed.

"Aw!" Taylor smiled. "I still love you, Grandpa!"

Sakumo smiled back and then kissed her head, "At least someone does."

Taylor hugged her grandfather back. Hopefully, that won't be the last hug for awhile.

.

Kakashi saw Taylor in Dalzen's trench coat and he folded his arms.

"Taylor, what did I say about wearing a coat over your suit?" he asked.

"I put it on her shoulders because I was hot and she was cold," Dalzen told him. "I hope there's no problem?"

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah, I suppose. I just wanted her to look really nice for once."

"But I do look nice, Daddy," Taylor giggled.

He sighed, "Yes, you do sweetheart. All right, go get in position, Taylor."

"Good," he smiled and Dalzen went to go sit down, leaving Taylor to stand. She looked over at Jiraiya, made eye contact, and nodded. She looked at her grandfather beside Ji and repeated the motions with him and Dalzen. Now she had to wait on Inoichi and Ibiki.

When everyone was there, the wedding began. Taylor looked around, and naturally Kakashi ignored it. She always looked around so it didn't bother him all that much. She didn't pay much attention to them, but she had to make sure they wouldn't be attacked. Dalzen occasionally looked around with Ibiki, nothing suspicious was there. Inoichi stayed in the back, scanning the area. Sakumo and Jiraiya kept watch over Kakashi's side of the wedding.

Nothing yet. Taylor made eye contact with the team guarding the wedding every few minutes to make sure things were okay. She looked to her father and she smiled as they prepared to kiss. _Awww Daddy! _

Right before the kiss, it happened. Shinobi dropped down from the trees and began their ambush. Taylor's team stood with their kunais in hand and prepared to defend them.

"Dad! Mom! Get down," Taylor exclaimed.

"Taylor!" Kakashi exclaimed. "What the hell—?"

"Your wedding has been crashed by a group of shinobi Jiraiya was talking about," Taylor jumped down to the floor and kissed Kakashi. "Don't worry, we were ready for this."

"What?" Kakashi tried to grab her hand but she ran off to fend off the enemies. Only the six were prepared, so everyone else was confused and not ready to fight. Taylor tossed electrified shuriken at a man with red hair and he dodged them.

"Kuso!" Taylor cursed. "Lightning flame jutsu!"

"Hey!" Dalzen jumped to the side. "Watch it, brat!"

"Sorry, Uncle Dalzen!"

Yuugao looked at Kakashi, "I don't understand what's going on."

"I don't understand either," Kakashi put up a lightning barrier between him and Yuugao and the fighting. "Something tells me Taylor and everyone fighting against these guys knew." He watched, "Damn, what is going on?"

Dalzen ran at an opponent with an earth jutsu and knocked them out.

"Bastard," came a voice from behind him. Dalzen turned.

"Who're you calling a bastard? I didn't crash a wedding," Dalzen growled. "I'm defend it."

The enemy lunged at Dalzen and he diverted the attack to the side. However, he was caught off-guard when the opponent punched Dalzen in the jaw. The sudden impact sent a sharp pain throw his jaw and he winced, _Damn. _He touched his jaw and rubbed it gingerly.

"Itai," he groaned. He held out his free hand and aimed an earth jutsu at the man: "Earth Jutsu: Ground Break!"

The ground beneath the opponent broke and caused him to fall over, hitting his head on the ground. That takes care of him. Dalzen looked around, his jaw aching from the punch, and he caught sight of Taylor, "Taylor, how're you doing over there?"

"Just peachy!" Taylor answered as she raised her arm to block a knife attack. She was in his trenchcoat still and it was amazing that she hadn't tripped over it yet. She jumped backwards and her opponent said something that Dalzen didn't quite catch over the commotion, but the look on Taylor's face said it all. She got in front of her father and Yuugao and hold out her arms in defense of them. Then, he heard her yell out, "Leave Daddy and Yuugao alone! Take me, please do not take them! Take me instead."

"Taylor," Yuugao tried to dissuade her.

"I'm not letting my daddy get captured again, and I won't let them hurt my mother. Not on my watch!" Taylor yelled.

The men looked at each other and shrugged. It seemed they agreed she was a much more logical choice and Dalzen stood up. Before he could protest, the men grabbed Taylor by the upper part of her arms and Dalzen's heart raced, _No, don't do it. Don't fucking do it._

Taylor looked at Dalzen and gave him a wry smile, "It's better if they take me, Uncle Dalzen. Don't worry, I know you guys can get me back."

Dalzen lunged at them, "Don't take her!"

They didn't hear him as they disappeared into thin air with Taylor. Dalzen landed on his feet and he panted, looking everywhere. Kakashi undid the shield and stood up, clenching his hands into fists.

"The one day I truly want off from the shinobi world..." he muttered in anger. "The wedding is crashed and my daughter taken."

Sakumo walked up to his son, Ibiki and Inoichi following behind. Jiraiya stood where he was, glaring at the ground in anger.

"You guys knew about this, didn't you?" Kakashi glared at his father.

"We did, but we had no clue they would take Taylor, or that she would do that," Sakumo said. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. We all just wanted you to have your special day with Yuugao, even if there was a fight."

"And it was fucked up, Dad," Kakashi growled.

"Don't blame Sakumo," Jiraiya looked up. "Blame me, Kakashi. I told Taylor and told her to not tell you or Yuugao. I made her keep the secret. We all know Taylor can keep a secret pretty well. Just please don't blame Sakumo. It was all me. This was all my idea."

"You knew, Jiraiya?" Kakashi turned to him.

Jiraiya nodded, "Indeed I did. It was all me, Kakashi. Had I told you guys this wouldn't have happened, eh? Maybe it was foolish to think we could take these guys out without anything going wrong. Hey, I was wrong. It happens."

"You're damn right you were wrong!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," Jiraiya apologized. "But we all make mistakes. We're only human, after all."

Dalzen sighed angrily, wishing he could've done more to help.

"Kakashi," he panted. "She has a kunai with a tracking tag. We can all go into Intel and track their whereabouts and start a mission."

"Yeah," Ibiki nodded. "That one was Inoichi's idea."

"Kakashi, we can get your daughter back within a few days, depending on how far away she is," Inoichi promised.

"I'm going with," Kakashi demanded.

"Of course," Inoichi nodded. "You, Dalzen, Ibiki and Jiraiya. Sakumo can't go for obvious reasons. I head Intelligence. You're her father, Dalzen is close to her, Ibiki is her friend and Jiraiya is her uncle. You guys can do this."

"You know, I never thought those could be legitimate reasons for a team being pulled together," Dalzen muttered.

"Well, enough chit-chat, we need to get to Intelligence to track Taylor," Ibiki said.

Kakashi turned to Yuugao as she joined them.

"Are you going to rescue Taylor?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi apologized.

"No, she's your daughter," Yuugao smiled. "She means much more to you than anything, you're her father. It's your duty to perform this mission."

"Of course," Kakashi kissed her.

"Go save your daughter," Yuugao told him. "We'll clean up here, and once we're back we can finish this up."

Kakashi nodded and with the five men, he ran off to the village to Intel. When they got to the Intel ward, Inoichi got those who didn't work there signed in as guests and Ibiki and Dalzen signed in. Once everyone was in, Inoichi led them to a computer that tracks anything tagged. INoichi put in the code for Taylor's tag and waited for her location to come up. Dalzen gasped softly as the map showed up at the south western end of the Wind.

"Oh...oh shit..." Dalzen gasped.

"What?" Kakashi looked over at him.

Dalzen pointed at Taylor's location.

"Country...14..." Dalzen muttered.

Ibiki looked, "Oh shit."

"What about that place?" Kakashi looked confused.

"Dalzen's place of birth," Sakumo explained. "You know about the conflict that took place over 100 years ago?"

"Yeah?" Kakashi looked at his father.

"Dalzen's parents were part of the resistance and his uncle took his here. stuff happened and Dalzen knew if he ever went back, they would kill him," Sakumo explained.

"I could prolly still get killed," Dalzen said.

"Not under my watch," Ibiki said. "And not under Taylor's. She won't let that happen to you."

"I-I don't know if I can go," Dalzen's heart raced.

"You will go," Inoichi told him.

"You, you can't let Taylor down," Ibiki said. "She looked up to you. C'mon, Grandpa. You won't be alone. Anything happens, they can go through me first!"

Dalzen stared at the map and sighed. He was right, he couldn't not go.

"Never thought I'd go back to that hellhole," he muttered. "Alright, I can't back out. Not when it's Coushander's great-grandkid."

"My granddaughter," Sakumo muttered.

"That too," Dalzen's tension eased a little and he folded his arms against his chest.

"You four, go home and changed and gather supplies," Inoichi looked at Kakashi, Dalzen, Ibiki, and Jiraiya.

"Of course," they all nodded.

"This is an intelligence mission approved by yours truly," Inoichi said. "You have the OK from me. Tsunade will be informed soon, once you leave. You guys have as much time as you need."

"But neither Jiraiya nor I work at Intel," Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to argue it?" Inoichi asked. "While your daughter's life is on the line?"

"Oh uhm...of course not."

"C'mon!" Ibiki gestured at them. "We don't have enough time to waste. I'll meet you, Dalzen, at your house."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" Kakashi told Sakumo, Dalzen and Jiraiya.

"Give me 20!" Ibiki disappeared.

Kakashi nodded at Sakumo and left.

"Jiraiya, Dalzen," Inoichi turned to them. "Off you guys go."

"R-Right," Dalzen followed Sakumo and Jiraiya back. Inoichi turned back to the computer and sighed heavily.

"Damn," he sighed. "So much for nothing happening today. Glad I did the kunai tags."

.

As soon as Dalzen got home, he dashed into his room and searched for a clean set of clothes. His vest. Then, he found a small indigo shirt that belonged to Taylor. Somehow, that got mixed into his clothes. Dalzen clutched it. They must've mixed up their clothes when they were washing them. It always happened, as they all threw their clothes into the same loads to be washed. He set it aside and grabbed his shirt. He reached for his pants and changed into his clothes quickly.

Then, his bag. He grabbed it, shoved Taylor's shirt inside and shoved extra weapons in. And then he added an extra set of clothes. There wasn't much else in his room he needed, except his jacket which ended up still on Taylor when she disappeared. Oh well.

He looked up. That was what he should bring! Dalzen raced into Taylor's room and looked around. _Where's that teal-haired doll of hers she treasures?_ There was Nyanko-Sensei sitting on her desk, but she never took him anywhere anymore because he was falling apart. The teal-haired doll with blue eyes hid on her bed next to one with green hair and golden eyes. She had a few, looking like they were from the same story. There was a blue-haired one (Short, spiky hair) with golden eyes and in a samurai kimono, another with green messy hair and a red robe with an eyepatch and a green eye. He grabbed the teal one. He was Taylor's favorite. She called him Tomomasa Tachibana, he believed.

"You're coming with me," Dalzen slid Tomomasa into his vest and he looked around. _Don't worry, Taylor, we've got you kiddo...even if you're in Country 14,_ Dalzen shook his head. That might be the toughest thing he'll have done. Maybe it won't be so bad though, maybe things have gotten better. He made sure there was nothing else of hers he should bring. _Spare shirt and pants? _He walked to her closet and selected a shirt and a pair of pants so when they got her, she could change.

He prolly would've wanted the same thing from her. Without a sound, he turned and walked out with his bag slung over his shoulder. WHen he got out, Jiraiya was in the living room with water bottles and snacks being handed to him. He took his bag off and had Sakumo put the snacks and water inside.

"Thanks, big bro," Jiraiya thanked.

Sakumo nodded, "Of course. A long mission without snacks or drinks is made even longer, especially since you're heading into a drier place than here."

"I know, Sakumo," Jiraiya groaned.

Sakumo grinned and turned to Dalzen, "You gonna be okay?"

Dalzen gave a tired nod, "I'll be fine, Sakumo. Thank you."

"Of course."

"All right, ready?" Jiraiya turned to Dalzen.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dalzen sighed.

"C'mon, then," Jiraiya nodded.

Sakumo watched them, "Bring her home."

"I will," Jiraiya promised. "She's my niece, after all."

"Mine too," Dalzen clenched his fists. "Whoever took her will be severely punished by all four of us. I will make sure they feel the pain and suffer."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so...dark," Sakumo chuckled. "But, do that for me, Sensei."

Dalzen looked at Sakumo, "I sure as hell will get them for you, Sakumo. I can guarantee you that." He turned and walked out with Jiraiya.

Sakumo laughed to himself, "I think he truly cares about Taylor! Wow..." Sakumo scratched his head, "He treats her like she's his kid. I Hope Kakashi is fine with that. Then again, Sensei hadn't be as close with his children so maybe Taylor was the closest he could get to having a fatherly relationship." Sakumo shook his head. "Nah, maybe not."

He shook his head again and walked away.

Dalzen and Jiraiya waited on Kakashi and Ibiki, and when they both came, their rescue mission started immediately.

.

Taylor clutched Dalzen's jacket closed as she walked beside the men, her hands handcuffed with chakra threads. She closed her eyes and kept inhaling Dalzen's scent. That was the only comfort she really had at the moment: Dalzen's trench coat. No one will take that away from her, just like no one was going to take her parents away. She would kill if they took the jacket.

She opened her eyes as she was lead into a jail cell and shoved inside. The men laughed as she stumbled inside, almost tripping. She turned and glared at them.

"Perhaps you should take off that big jacket," one suggested with an evil grin.

"Hell no," she said. "It's my uncle's. You can forget it, I'm not taking it off."

"I'll take it off for you," the other suggested.

Taylor stepped back, "I wouldn't if I were you! Touch me and I'll freaking kill you!" Her body began to spark with her lightning chakra out of anger.

"Watch out, Ozuru, we've got a badass over here!" the first one held up his hands defensively, grinning.

"Ooh? I'll take care of that smart mouth of yours, kid," Ozuru reached out and slapped her across her face.

Taylor retaliated against the pain and before they could induce more pain, a voice stopped them.

"Now now, she's more useful when she's not being abused," came a sickeningly familiar voice. She looked up and it was the man from three months before. Her jaw dropped. They were right; they'd be back with a vengeance.

"Master Ishimaki," they stepped aside.

"Let her hands be free," Ishimaki demanded with a clap of his hands.

"Yes sir!" Ozuru and the other man undid the hand restraints and freed her hands. She drew them up and she rubbed her wrists.

"Now go, Ozuru, Kaoru."

"Sir!" they bowed and left.

"Thank the goddess," Taylor muttered.

Ishimaki grabbed Taylor by her chin with his thumb and index fingers and made her look at him. He stared at her intensely.

"You are brave, child, getting in our way, but you are a better choice than either Kakashi or the woman," Ishimaki said in a low voice.

Taylor bit her cheeks, trying to gather saliva to spit out in his face. She remained silent.

"We'll hold you for ransom for the scrolls," he told her.

She kept silent, and then before he could speak again she spat in his face.

"That's what I think," Taylor growled.

Ishimaki wiped his face with a handkerchief he pulled from his pockets. Then, he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Your opinion has been duly noted and ignored," he muttered.

"You assholes decided you could crash a Konoha wedding, we don't like those kinds of things," Taylor spat. "You think you can get away with this?"

"I don't expect to," Ishimaki said. "But I expect you'll be a cooperative little girl."

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter, now do I?" she folded her arms.

"No need to be so uncouth, Taylor," Ishimaki assured.

"No need for you to be so uncouth, Ishimaki..." Taylor growled.

Ishimaki laughed and turned around, exiting the cell and locking her in, "I hope you enjoy your stay in Country 14, or what it used to be. We still call it that."

Taylor gasped, "No..."

Ishimaki bowed and left. Taylor threw herself at the bars and tried to look out, furious now.

"Hey! Asshole, come back! You're not serious, are you?!"

"No one likes Konoha shinobi, at least not here. Tread lightly, Taylor. Your guards' allegiances belong here, and they already do not like you."

Taylor's body trembled in rage and then she threw herself back away from the bars.

"Shit! Dalzen is so gonna have a fit over this," she muttered, looking down at the bare floor. She decided to sit down and wait. She fell into a brooding silence. For a while, she sat still. All until she felt a presence in the cell and it got cold suddenly. _Was this where his parents died?_ She shuddered, wrapping the jacket to keep warm. _Nah, maybe there's another jail that there were in. I don't know..._

She sighed, _Man I'm bored! And tired... I'll just sleep then, _she closed her eyes and laid down on the cold hard floor. She curled up in a tight ball and tried to sleep, but it was a difficult task without a pillow or mattress. She didn't give up though.

Soon, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over her shoulder to see. She smiled when she saw two familiar faces.

"Uncle Saru, Grandpa Coushander," she whispered, sitting up.

"You look a little uncomfortable," her uncle Saru smiled, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"That's an understatement," Taylor rubbed her head.

Saru-shin gave her a grin, "Rest your head on my lap, the floor is a very bad place to rest your head."

"R-Really? I-I can do that?" Taylor asked, reaching to touch him.

"Yeah," Saru said. "C'mon, you're fine to lay your head on my lap. I'm not going anywhere kiddo."

Taylor looked at Coushander and he nodded at her.

"You don't deserve to lay your head on concrete floors," he told her. "It'll hurt a lot."

"That's true," Taylor rubbed her face with the sleeves of Dalzen's jacket.

"Just lie down," Saru told her. "You'll want the rest."

"Er...right..." Taylor laid her head down in Saru's lap. "Thanks guys...for always sticking around."

Saru smiled, "Well, no one wants to lay down on a cold and hard floor!"

"Thank you," Taylor closed her eyes and quietly nodded off. Saru stroked her hair and sighed.

"Geez, she just gets herself into everything, huh?" he asked in a whisper.

"She does, but this one she was preventing her father from being taken again. I can understand it," Coushander acknowledged.

"Oh I know, I just feel bad that that it even happened," Saru said. "Now Dalzen's in a predicament too because this is still a hot-zone."

"Yeah," Coushander agreed. "Dalzen can handle it though. I know he can."

"Of course he can, he's Dalzen Morino! He's been to hell and back," Saru grinned.

"I'm not sure that's even remotely true," Coushander muttered. "He's been through hell, but..." He shook his head, "Whatever."

Coushander looked down and Saru hummed softly to himself. Neither spoke another word.

.

.


	34. Country Fourteen

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**Chapter Thirty Five  
**Country Fourteen

.

.

Dalzen rubbed his jaw, trying to soothe the pain from being punched so hard in his jaw. He sighed in irritation and looked around. The part of the Wind they were going to was only two or three days away, thankfully. They were going to retrieve Taylor as fast as they could and leave. Though, all four of them doubted it would be that easy.

Kakashi stayed in a brooding silence. He was upset with Jiraiya for making Taylor keep such a secret that ended up with her being captured. She, of course, would put herself in the way of him being hurt. Jiraiya knew that. Dalzen shook his head and looked at Kakashi, "I'm sorry this happened, Kakashi."

"It's not your fault...Dalzen," Kakashi assured. "You don't have to apologize to me."

Dalzen put his hands in his pockets and sighed, "I know, but I still feel pretty bad. I mean, we did hide the fact that your wedding was going to be attacked from you and Yuugao."

"You were just trying to protect us, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, we were," Ibiki nodded.

"We just wanted you to get through the wedding somehow," Jiraiya said. "And also take them down and arrest them..."

"Yeah, we figured let them come, beat the living shit outta them, and then lock them up," Ibiki said. "I was hoping to lock them up, no one threatens a Hatake wedding."

"That's assuring," Kakashi sighed. "Enough talk about that, we need to focus on our mission at hand."

"Right," Dalzen sighed heavily and fell silent again. He looked up at the sky which was slowly growing cloudy. The wind picked up some and he shuddered against the cold air. He wished he had his coat, but was more thankful Taylor had it. It gave her the delusion that she was safe and it also gave her warmth because wherever she was in Country 14, she may not be warm if she's jacketless.

.

Taylor stayed asleep for a good while, all until a guard came in with food. She had her hand under her head on Saru's lap, but the guard couldn't tell she had her head on something other than the floor. He rattled the metal bar door roughly.

"Rise and shine, Konoha," he jolted her awake. "It's suppertime."

Taylor sat up quickly and looked at him, "Go the hell away."

"Not until I give you this plate of food," the guard bent down and slid the tray under the cell. "Enjoy, Fire Country trash."

Taylor stared at the tray, intimidated by the disgusting food. The guard watched as she turned around and stuck her nose in the air, plugging it with her left fingers.

"Not hungry, eh?"

"Thanks, but that doesn't look all that good so I'm not hungry," Taylor folded her arms. "It's shit. Doesn't look good, doesn't smell good. I refuse to eat it."

"What an arrogant brat," the man said, opening the cell and walking in. "Come here, I'll fix that."

Taylor surrounded herself with lightning, "Go ahead and touch me. See what happens!"

The guard grabbed Taylor, yanking her up from the floor. Lightning sparked off of her but the guard seemed unfazed by it and he glared directly in her misty eyes. After thinking for a few minutes, he decided to toss her hard on the floor. She landed hard on her side and she gasped in pain and hugged her sides.

"Taylor!" Saru exclaimed. "What are you doing? Fight back!"

She groaned loudly and the man kicked her in the stomach to add to the injury, only to make himself feel good like any bully.

"Stupid girl," he muttered. "That's what you get for back talking me."

He turned and exited the cell with a satisfied look on his face. He closed the door, leaving the tray of unappetizing food on the floor and Taylor writhed in pain on the floor for a few minutes. Her eyes teared up with the pain and Coushander and Saru crouched beside her, gently rubbing her back.

"You going to be okay?" Saru asked softly.

"I don't know, but I think he broke one of my ribs or something," she groaned.

"Oh my," Coushander remarked.

"I don't think there's much anyone can do, this is a place where anyone she talks to will likely laugh at her and hurt her even more," Saru told him.

Taylor tried to sit up and she wiped her eyes free of tears, "What an ass, that guy!" She turned to Saru and Cou and she touched the injured rib and she sighed. "I would've fought back but when he picked me up I felt suddenly powerless..." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't that just weird? Like, I was just overcome with weakness..."

"I don't know, but you need to fight back," Saru said. "Next time they come to bring you something you need to just beat them up."

"Yeah, I should," Taylor agreed. "And try to escape."

Coushander sighed as Taylor looked at the food tray, "You can't entirely blame my reaction for..._that_." Her stomach churned and she reached her foot out to kick the tray far from her. "Disgusting. Who feeds people this shit?"

"Yeah, really," Coushander nodded.

"Uhm apparently guards in crappy jails feeds people that shit," Saru told her. "But you're right, I wouldn't even eat that."

"I wouldn't either," Coushander agreed.

"Geez, you know it's bad when even a ghost thinks the food looks nasty," Taylor giggled.

"It's pretty bad," Saru nodded.

Taylor sat up against the wall and hugged her sides, "I hope I can get some real food soon...it's just a matter of time before I get sick from not eating."

"Yeah, hopefully you get decent food soon," Coushander hoped.

"I hope so," Taylor looked around. "Hey, you guys think this could be the place Dalzen's parents were held?"

"It's possible," Saru said. "But you don't know what part of Country 14 he's from."

"True," Taylor nodded, looking at her hand wrapped in bandages. She thought about how she got the nasty scars on the hand. A rabid Akita. Damn dog only attacked her before Mitsuho and Haruki killed it and pulled it off of her. It was painful to remember now because of Mitsuho, so she hid the scars. It also reminded her how much she is like Coushander.

She clenched her hand and rested her head against Saru's shoulder. She would have to wait till the next time someone came and bothered her to attack. No fun in trying to escape when there's no one to fight against.

.

It was already dark when they got to the edge of the fire. The team chose a remote spot to set up camp and got ready for bed. Dalzen sat in front of the fire they build and read Taylor's book, "Alister's Excursion Into The Future". It was the story of Alister Moreno going into the future to Inarora's time. He wanted to read it to see how she wrote his character.

He read silently, _As I spar with Inarora for the second time, I begin to realize that my talents can't compare to Inarora's talents in sorcery and illusiomancy. As I realized this, I begin to tremble in fear and then I begin to cry. I just start crying. At first, I don't know why, until I sit down and hide my tears from Inarora: I am crying because I may never get back home to see my children and my wife._

_Why the he did it have to be me, of all people, to be sent to the future— a time I had no place in? I was already technically dead so my place was in the Other Realm, not here._

_Suddenly, I feel a hand cup over my shoulder. It was Inarora, I knew it was her but I dare not look up in fear of abashment of my mental breakdown. I hear her soft and gentle voice try to talk to me._

_"Alister? Alister, are you okay?" she asks me._

_I peer up into her kind eyes, tears dripping from my eyes as I blink them away. Ina reaches her tiny hand out and wipe my cheeks with the one hand. She looks very concerned for me as she creases her eyebrows up with worry. She is silent, like she is shocked. No one has ever seen me cry about anything past childhood. I blink away more tears, fear instilled in me because I'm crying and there is an actual witness. I am mortified that Inarora is watching me cry!_

_"Shit," I curse in elven under my breath._

Dalzen unconsciously covered his mouth and nose as he read it. Those words, all of it, was exactly how he'd felt, and it brought those feelings back.

"Goddamn it," he whispered in a cracked voice, blinking away tears. _Taylor...you actually...you knew exactly...wow, I don't... I don't know what to say._

"Ojiisan?" came a concerned voice.

"Ah!" Dalzen wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm fine! I'm fine! Just dust got in my eyes, that's all."

Ibiki sat beside him, "Uhh are you okay?"

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at him. Dalzen realized everyone was looking at him and his face reddened.

"Yeah, are you okay Dalzen?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm quite fine, thank you!" Dalzen muttered and scratched his head, _Was it obvious?_

"Are you sure? Looked like you might've been sorta crying!" Ibiki grinned.

"I-I don't cry," Dalzen said.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. "Taylor said she's seen you cry before."

Dalzen looked down and refused to respond.

"It's okay, Grandpa," Ibiki said. "We all cry at least once in awhile. It's allowed."

Dalzen snapped the book closed and sighed, "I'm fine." He stood up and walked over to his sleeping bag, "I just need sleep, that's all."

"You were reading her book, weren't you?" Kakashi asked.

"I was. So what?"

"You were thinking about her," Ibiki told him. "It's okay, I think. We all are even though we know she's a strong young lady."

"Honestly?" Dalzen scoffed at himself. "I'm damn worried about the kid, and I'm not sure why. Teal told me it's because I care a lot about her and he said he and Hoshi saw how I acted like a father towards her. It's not true, right? I can't possibly... I mean, she has a father...He's Kakashi. She only thinks of me as a close friend and uncle. I couldn't possibly act like a father towards her."

"You weren't always there for Dad and Aunt Hoshi," Ibiki reminded. "If I know my psychology right, you prolly could've easily gotten emotionally attached to Taylor because you wanted to actually be a father, but didn't have as many chances to be one with your own kids. Perhaps it's a strange way to look at it, but it's entirely plausible."

Kakashi nodded, "Hey, if that's the case I'm okay with it as long as she still calls me her father and you her uncle." He gave a wry grin behind his mask.

"I don't know, sounds weird!" Dalzen muttered.

"Psychology is strange," Jiraiya admitted. "The human mind can do strange things, you know?"

"That's pretty accurate," Dalzen agreed.

"I think we all need to go to sleep," Ibiki suggested.

"Yeah..." Dalzen nodded. "It'd help us all for tomorrow...hopefully we don't get abused in the morning."

"I hope not either," Ibiki said.

"I don't know, I could prolly rip someone's head off right now," Kakashi scoffed.

"Dalzen, Ibiki and Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and backed away slowly. Kakashi laughed.

"What, you think I'd hurt any of you?" he asked.

"W-Well, you are pretty psycho when your daughter gets hurt," Ibiki stammered.

"Yeah, really!" Jiraiya nodded.

"I am not!" Kakashi exclaimed.

They all stared at him and he looked confused.

"I-I'm pretty sure I'm not psycho..."

"You are Sakumo's offspring, therefore you are naturally a lunatic," Dalzen told him.

"You get pissed off easily when you're daughter is hurt," Ibiki reminded. "Do you not remember when she was being bullied by the chuunin at Intel? You fucking hunted them down and beat them up! Though, they totally deserved it in my opinion. I mean, the took her bento Sakumo made her that one time."

"Of course they deserved it," Kakashi grinned. "Just like Naruto deserves the sennen goroshi every time I use it on him."

"Like I said, you are a lunatic," Dalzen laid down in his sleeping bag.

"You've been around Taylor too much," Kakashi muttered.

"Oh trust me, I've heard that phrase from your grandfather and great-uncle Saru many times, long before Taylor ever started saying it," Dalzen told him. "It's a family thing, didn't you know?"

"So she's tried to convince me," Kakashi said.

"Alright guys, enough talking," Jiraiya told them. "We need to sleep and conserve our strength."

"I was getting there," Kakashi laid down in his sleeping bag.

Dalzen turned onto his side and glanced at the book, carefully placed in his bag for the night. He couldn't believe how accurate she was. It was as if she really understood him...

He closed the bag. He needed to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

.

Taylor slept curled up against Saru, dreaming about if Setsuna actually stayed in her life like a real mother would. Occasionally, Saru and Coushander would watch her jerk her head, mutter something, and then fall silent and motionless. The dream started off with her walking out of her room, unaware she was in an alternate world inside her dreams. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and walked into the kitchen. To her surprise, Kakashi was there and so was Setsuna. She blinked. What was going on? Setsuna walked up to her and smiled.

"Good morning, moonlight," she greeted.

Taylor looked past her at Kakashi, "Dad? Where's Grandpa and Dalzen?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. "You don't know your grandfather, and you don't know a Dalzen."

"Y-Yes I do!" Taylor argued. "Dalzen was Grandpa's sensei! Grandpa and Dalzen live here."

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Setsuna asked, reaching for her shoulder.

Taylor slapped her hand away, "Don't touch me!"

"Taylor!" Kakashi yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Taylor narrowed her eyes angrily. "This isn't right. Setsuna should be dead and you married to Yuugao-San!"

Taylor, apologize to your mother—"

"She's not my damn mother," Taylor growled. "Yuugao is."

"Taylor, I'm hurt by your words," Setsuna said.

"Oh, so you do have feelings," Taylor said. "I wish you had been more considerate of other's feelings when you took off after you gave birth to me."

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Setsuna asked.

"Nothing! Goddamn...I'm myself. This isn't right," Taylor turned around. "Something isn't adding up! I'm leaving to go to Intel."

"You've never worked at Intel," Kakashi protested. "I would never allow it! You are too sensitive to work for them on murder cases and such!"

"Bullshit!" Taylor argued, then she realized something. "Oh, well that's nice to know...this is just a dream. I'm still stuck in that hellhole in the former Country 14." She giggled. "Haha, I knew something was wrong here! Daddy would never get mad at me like that." She looked around and suddenly woke up. Her eyes flew open and she looked up only to see a guard standing there. Immediately, she stood up and waited for the right moment to retaliate.

"What do you want?" she asked defensively.

"I see you didn't eat your food."

"I'm not eating that shit," she hissed.

"Well tough, you—"

She quickly swept her right leg to knock him down and he fell to the floor. He cried out in pain, "The prisoner is attacking! Restrain her!"

She bent down and held out her hand, charged up with her father's lightning blade.

"Raikiri!" she stabbed her hand through his heart and killed him immediately. She was done with his arrogance. Suddenly, she heard even more footsteps approaching in a run and her breathing quickened. She prepared to attack and she left the cell with the guards approaching.

Taylor smirked, "I can take you all down."

She did a few hand signs and started throwing her special lightning needles at each guard, nailed them in their hearts or in between their eyes. She only used ten, and then when more back up came she jumped up and landed on their shoulders, using her hands to snap their necks. When they were all dead, she stood straight and dusted off her hands.

"That wasn't even a decent challenge," she muttered. "That was not any fun."

"Uhhh Taylor, look behind you," Coushander nervously pointed.

"Huh?" Taylor turned her head to see who it was and just before she made the connection, she was whacked in the back of the head and knocked out. Saru and Coushander looked down in shock. How did he knock her out so quickly? They looked up at Ishimaki, scooping up Taylor in his arms and taking her away to be restrained.

"How the hell?" Saru blinked in disbelief.

"He...he just whacked her," Coushander muttered.

"He must've hit her in the right spot because that knocked her right out," Saru remarked. "Bastard!"

"Ryouma," Coushander started. "We need to do something."

"We can't do anything," Saru said. "All we can do is tackle him to the ground, but he's holding her and I don't want to hurt her."

"Y-Yeah...she's already hurt...and will be hurt even more because these... Country 14 people are jerks," Coushander muttered.

"C'mon, let's follow them," Saru gestured at his younger brother and they chased after Ishimaki.

Ishimaki took Taylor to another cell that he could easily restrain her in. He tied up her wrists and hung her up by them.

"You shouldn't have one that," he said in a sing-song voice. "The guards will want to hurt you even more, and they shall."

Cou clenched his hands, "He will not hurt my grandchild!"

"Coushander, we can't do anything, I just told you that," Saru told Cou. "I know Jiraiya and Dalzen and Kakashi are on their way now. I Know they can stop this jerk before Taylor gets too hurt." He looked at the restraints. "I don't think she'll be able to get out of those restraints on her own."

"Doesn't look like she could," Coushander sighed.

"I wish we could help but..." Saru shook his head. "Being alive now with three other generations of Hatake would be weird. It's better this way." He eyed the restraints some more. "Chakra threads. Those can't break unless you've got something else with chakra that's sharp. What a jerk...but, effective."

Coushander nodded.

"But, I know she feels better with this being her rather than Kakashi or Dalzen," Saru sighed.

"I think she's strong enough, Ryouma," Coushander smiled. "I mean, she is my son's granddaughter."

"I know, but I can't stop myself from worrying. It's like, she will be so strong and then suddenly weak," Saru said.

"I think it's because she over-exerts herself quickly," Coushander said. "She uses her powerful moves and it quickly weakens her."

"Yeah," Saru nodded. "Sounds just like Taylor."

Coushander gave a wry grin, "Of course."

They sat down on either side of Taylor. They can't do anything physical, but they can stay and allow Taylor to not feel alone. That could be the best thing they could do.

.

Taylor woke up to someone slapping her face softly. She groaned and looked up, seeing Ishimaki. He had her by her chin again, and she was already tired of it.

"Bastard," she said. "How'd you get past me?"

"There are other ways of getting in," he said. Then, he gave a pitying look, "Aw...look at you! So helpless, aren't you? Oh, by the way I did you a favor." He touched her jacket, "I didn't take the jacket off. You're welcome."

She looked down, "Uhhh thanks I guess."

"You know why you're in this position?" Ishimaki asked.

Taylor scowled and refused to answer.

"You're here because—"

"I know," Taylor stopped him. "I killed some of your guards."

"Wow, very good," Ishimaki praised sardonically. "You are _so_ smart! I was beginning to think you were completely stupid and oblivious. But how could such a thing be possible? After all, you are the daughter of an intelligent man."

Taylor gave a glare but kept her thoughts in the confines of her head. Ishimaki gave her a mocking grin and then pinched her cheeks, "You are so cute when you're restrained! Too bad I only want to keep you restrained while I let my men beat on you. You are just the cutest little Konoha shinobi right now!"

Taylor growled at him, "Fuck off!"

"Now now, it's not kind to use those words," Ishimaki mocked her.

"You don't deserve my kindness!" Taylor hissed.

"You're right, I don't deserve your kindness," Ishimaki stepped away. "Well, time to step back. I hope they don't beat you too senseless, I enjoy talking to you and your bad mouth."

"Hm?" Taylor watched as several new guards walked in, looking a bit ticked off. Her body tensed— she was completely exposed and helpless. No way to defend herself.

"Don't try to escape," Ishimaki warned.

Taylor looked at the guards and unconsciously whimpered in fear. The men grinned at her and she closed her eyes. She mentally attempted to prepare for the painful blows.

"Only fists!" Ishimaki ordered the guards. "I don't want to ruin that jacket of hers... or else, I'm sure she'll have something to say about that."

"Yes sir!" they nodded.

Ishimaki left and the men started pounding on Taylor at her abdomen and chest, and even her face. She held back cries of pain and let out tiny grunts. She'd scream but she wanted to show she could take anything pain-wise. She didn't want to be considered weak. She clenched her teeth and made herself endure it.

_I'm okay,_ she thought. _There is no one hurting me. They're not punching me in the stomach or punching me in the jaw. It doesn't hurt..._

"All right! I think that's enough," Ishimaki said. "I think the point has been made."

Taylor opened one eye and saw the men walk away. Ishimaki was left in the doorway.

"I'm gonna take you down and back to your cell now," he said. "I don't think you'll think of trying to escape again, I hope."

She made no effort to speak as she opened her other eye.

"Good," Ishimaki smiled, walking in and undoing her restraints. She landed back on the floor on her feet and she rubbed her wrists.

"You only strung me up by my wrists so they could beat me?" she asked.

"Yeah, figured you'd have enough discomfort by hanging by your wrists while they beat on you for five minutes," Ishimaki told her.

"That's...weird..." Taylor muttered.

"Perhaps so, but I don't think you want me to keep you up there, do you"

"O-Of course not," Taylor sighed.

"Good," Ishimaki nodded and took her back to her room. "Don't pull that stunt ever again. You won't be so lucky next time." He pushed her into her cell and watched her recompose herself. She turned as he shut the door. "Now sit there like a good little girl and stay put!"

Taylor scowled as he left her there.

"Ugh! Jerk."

Sighing, she sat down cross-legged and thought quietly to herself. Suddenly, she saw feet in front of her and she looked up and saw Harou. "Huh? Harou-san, when did you get here?"

"You're late to the party," Saru commented to Harou.

"I was watching Dalzen for a bit," Harou said.

"You were?" Taylor asked. "Is he okay?!"

"I've never seen Dalzen ever look so uneasy," Harou admitted.

"What about my dad?" she asked.

"I think he's suppressing his emotions," Harou said. "Like any father, he's worried. Past that, I don't know for sure. He hasn't entirely said much other than he's worried about you."

"And he gets on me for bottling up my emotions," Taylor muttered, then sighed. "Glad to know he's at least doing okay. Is it night or day?"

"Early morning," Harou said to her.

"Guess I should stay awake, there's no point in trying to sleep," Taylor crossed her arms. "Just gonna sit here and...meditate. Nah...I don't know. Something." She switched to sitting on her legs and then she closed her eyes. "Gotta think..."

Saru nodded, "Let's give her some space, guys."

"You? Leave Taylor alone?" Coushander looked at him. "Surprise!"

"Hey, what're you trying to imply here, Kousa?" Saru asked.

"That you have a hard time leaving people alone?" Coushander raised an eyebrow.

Saru sighed, "You think we should be talking right now?"

"No."

"Then, let's stop," Saru smiled.

Coushander sighed and shook his head, "I don't get you."

Saru grinned, then fell silent so Taylor could have peace and quiet to think about her next escape attempt.

.

Kakashi looked around early in the morning. He heard a sound outside the camp and it bothered him. Sounded like...someone else was there. Perhaps an enemy. He stood up and looked around in the early morning light, heading towards the sound he had heard. He made sure to scan his surroundings carefully, even glancing up in the canopy of orange and yellow leaves to be sure.

He suddenly spun around and stared at an unfamiliar face. The man behind him wore mostly black, his eyes golden and contrasted against the black. His skin was pale and Kakashi felt himself back away a little. He held up his hands defensively, trying to avoid immediately attacking the strange ninja.

Kakashi blinked, "What are your intentions here?"

"You guys are trespassing into the wrong territory, Fire," the shinobi said.

"My daughter was taken from me and she's been taken to Country 14," Kakashi responded.

The shinobi narrowed his eyes, then widened them, "Ahh...you're here for that girl Master Ishimaki brought in. I was warned people would be looking for her." He put his hand on the hilt of his katana, "Too bad you won't make it out alive to see your precious daughter."

"Is that a challenge?" Kakashi turned his head to look back at the camp just thirty feet away.

"You can bet on it," the shinobi drew his hand back.

"Ibiki!" Kakashi yelled. "Jiraiya! D—" Kakashi stopped before he called Dalzen. What if the shinobi knew of Dalzen and knew he is to be killed if found?

Ibiki startled awake with Jiraiya and Dalzen. They looked around, then Jiraiya spotted Kakashi hidden in the foliage thirty feet away.

"We're under attack," Jiraiya said.

"Shit, Dalzen," Ibiki looked at his grandfather. "You remember how to do a transformation jutsu?"

Dalzen rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Transformation jutsu?"

"You're prolly going to need it," Ibiki told him. "Do it!"

"What? Now?!"

"Grandpa," Ibiki gave him a look. "Yes, now!"

"Er..." Dalzen moved his hands in the hand sign. "Uh! I don't know who—"

"Anyone!"

"Transformation jutsu!" Dalzen transformed into Saru out of stress. Ibiki looked at Dalzen, giving him another look.

"You look like..."

"Saru, don't I?" Dalzen look up to his hair and saw white.

"Uhm, yeah," Ibiki nodded. He'd only seen pictures of Saru, mainly because Taylor kept them in her wallet and had shown him a few times. Ibiki shook his head. "Good enough! No time to waste, let's go!"

Dalzen stood up clumsily and followed Jiraiya and Ibiki. As Dalzen ran, he felt really short due to the transformation jutsu. He just had to chose Saru, didn't he? Oh well!

When they got to Kakashi's side, they got ready to fight and Kakashi mentally questioned Dalzen's transformation. After a few moments, he shook his head and looked away.

"Let's fight, shall we?" the shinobi dressed in all black suggested.

"I'm all ready," Kakashi looked at his teammates and they nodded at him. Then, the fight began.

.

.


	35. Blood on the Cobblestones

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**Chapter Thirty Six  
**Blood on the Cobblestones

.

.

She was deep in thought in her cell, on her knees with her hands resting on her thighs. It was silent. As hard as she thought, she could not think of an easy way to escape while she's injured. All she could think about was the stinging pain in her abdomen from being beaten there, and her father. She opened her eyes after an hour and fell backwards onto her butt and glared angrily at the cell door.

Taylor drew her hand back in a first and then aimed an angry punch at the iron barred door.

"Damn it!" she cursed, then cringed at the pain from hitting her first on hard iron. She drew her hand back and massaged her knuckles gingerly, but they hurt even more. Did she just seriously break her hand punching the door? _Ow!_ She panted and blinked away pained tears. "Bastards!"

"Stop hurting yourself!" Saru exclaimed. "It is not going to do you any good to hurt yourself. It's not going to accomplish _anything_ for you, kiddo."

"I know but I have nothing else to get my rage out with," she allowed herself to collapse on the floor and writhe in pain. Saru took hold of her hands and held them firmly, looking straight at her.

"Find another way instead of attacking iron with your fists. You're not made of steel, you'll break your hand doing that," he told her with a caring firmness in his tone.

"Too late, I prolly just did break my hand," Taylor exhaled an exasperated sigh, allowing Saru to keep holding her hands because it actually felt very nice. "I hate not knowing what to do, Uncle Saru." She blinked away tears and her voice cracked, "I'm locked up in this hellhole and I feel like I'm helpless, that I've just gotta wait for help. But I want to be able to help myself instead of just waiting!"

"Sometimes, that's the best option and only option you have," Harou told her gently. She looked up at him, and his grey eyes showed a sad look. As if he's been there done that himself. "Help is on the way, so in the meantime you should rest."

Coushander nodded in agreement, "I think it's best if you just sit back and rest, Taylor. You're stressed out as is, you need to stop adding on more stress by trying to escape."

"And you're hurt," Saru added, nodding at Coushander for his comment. "You should take a deep breath — take a deep breath for me, Taylor." Taylor inhaled deeply and exhaled. Saru smiled in satisfaction, "There you go. Now, lay down and just rest. Please, for Kakashi-kun."

Taylor inhaled deeply again and sighed, "You're right...Uncle Saru." She looked down and wrapped herself up in Dalzen's jacket and laid down, laying her head on Saru's lap. It was hard to lay on her side with the pain, but she made sure she was as comfortable as she could get. She felt glad that she could see them still, but wondered why she could see them still. Maybe it had something to do with the seal on her back changing to a butterfly.

She looked out of the cell in quiet sadness.

"Escaping didn't work," Coushander told Harou in a hushed whisper. "She tired, but that led to them taking her and beating her. I don't really see why beating her will help anything."

"Might be to dissuade her from trying again," Haruo suggested in a quieted voice.

"Maybe, but it still doesn't make any sense," Coushander sighed. "At least to me it doesn't."

Saru comforted Taylor while she rested in a disheartened state.

"I think she should've not put herself into this situation in the first place," Saru whispered almost inaudibly so Taylor couldn't hear.

"She's a jounin, Saru," Coushander argued.

"She's 18, Coushander," Saru argued back. "She is still a little kid inside!"

"She knew what she was getting into, Ryouma," Coushander argued in a harsh whisper. "I would've done the same exact thing and you know it!"

Saru sighed, "I just don't like to see her like this. I mean, she's so sweet...she doesn't deserve this..."

Coushander nodded, "No, she doesn't but she's a shinobi...Ryouma..." And then they fell silent. Taylor didn't fall asleep, however she rested in silence to avoid hurting herself even further. All she could think about was her dad. How he must be angry and ready to kill someone for her. How much fear that he must feel internally that he's fighting to hide. How he must be angry with her uncle Jiraiya for letting this happen.

.

Kakashi jumped back to dodge the attack and then looked over at Dalzen, awkwardly fighting as Kakashi's great-uncle Saru-Shin. Dalzen blocked the attack with his arms and jumped back. He kept himself in the transformation jutsu as they fought, trying to avoid being noticed as Dalzen Morino. Dalzen stuck to earth ninjutsu to attack with.

The shinobi in black attacked with fire. He spit out a fireball at Dalzen and Dalzen dodged it. Kakashi threw a ball of lightning at the shinobi, however the lightning barely touched the shinobi. Jiraiya attacked with a rasengan as Dalzen attacked with an earth jutsu. The shinobi dodged both attacks, but was taken by surprise when Ibiki came up from behind him with an earth fist.

"Take this!" Ibiki airmed the rock at the shinobi's back and caught him off guard. "Now, Kakashi!"

"Alright!" Kakashi did a set of hand signs and sent a scatter of lightning towards the shinobi. One bolt hit the shinobi and Kakashi looked to Dalzen.

"Hey, try to catch him in a genjutsu," Kakashi suggested.

"I-I should?" Dalzen asked Kakashi.

The Hatake father nodded, "Of course. It would definitely help."

"All right..." Dalzen watched the shinobi and when eye contact was made, Dalzen put the man in a genjutsu. "Alright, he's in."

"Right," Kakashi put his hands together. "Lightning Sphere Jutsu!" A sphere of lightning was summoned from the electric air and it slammed down on the unknown opponent. Dalzen watched alongside his grandson and Jiraiya. The shinobi looked like he'd been blown to smithereens by the jutsu, until the pieces turned to water and splashed down on the ground.

"A water clone?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Damn it," Dalzen blinked in disbelief.

"If that was a clone..." Jiraiya glanced out of the corner of his eye. "Where's the real one?"

Ibiki glanced up in the trees, then jumped.

"Look out! He's not alone!" he shouted.

"Bastard," Kakashi cursed angrily.

All four Konoha shinobi jumped out of the way and the three extra opponents plus the original Country 14 shinobi came down where the Konoha team had once stood. Everyone stared at each other, feeling uncomfortable.

Dalzen's heart raced and he looked at the enemy before him. He had a woman to fight and that made him a bit uncomfortable. He shifted uneasily in his sandals, _I'm about to attack a woman. Geez! If I was still 21 I would have no problem with this._

The woman smirked, "Afraid to hit a woman?"

Dalzen's blood pressure seemed to rise a bit with sudden anger. ALl ready making smartass responses, and he already did not like her. It wasn't the smartass response, but the smug and arrogant tone he did not care for.

"Hell no I'm not afraid!" Dalzen exclaimed.

"Good, because I'm gonna fight you," the woman studied him. "Shorty..."

Dalzen bit back curse words. He was not short! He was too damn tall half the time. Then he realized, he's still Saru.

"Alright," Dalzen frowned.

Kakashi's opponent was the same one from before. He narrowed his eyes, _What're you playing at_?

"Well, how'd you like my show, Copy Ninja?" the man asked mockingly.

"I'm not amused," Kakashi growled his response. "This is child's play."

"I'm glad you think so," the shinobi continued to mock.

Kakashi sighed in irritation, "Let's stop playing around and let's fight already." _I don't have time for this!_

The opposing shinobi nodded, "Of course." He spring up into the air and reached for kunais in his weapons pouch. The other three did the same thing and they all attacked in sync with kunais. Or, more importantly, kunai bombs. The four Konoha shinobi jumped out of the way and Ibiki barely managed to escape. The arm he held up in defense as he jumped back was burned. Dalzen managed to escape in time, but shrapnel from the kunai got embedded in his arm. He touched his arm gingerly and glared at his opponent. _Damn_, he thought.

Kakashi escaped with a scratch to his left cheek. He gave a small wince and shook it off. Jiraiya also got hit with fire from the explosion on his hands. He looked at his nephew, who looked back.

"A time-slowing jutsu," Kakashi realized, then remembered Yuri's account of the person who made him attack the village with the child jutsu.

_"Kakashi, could you tell Taylor-San that I remember a shinobi dressed in all black with golden cat-like eyes? If that's at all helpful...There was also a woman with deep crimson hair and lavender eyes..." Yuri had told him._

_"Why don't you tell her in the morning?" Kakashi suggested, laying Yuri in the bed with Sakumo's help. "Just try to rest up, kiddo."_

_"Alright..."_

"Dalzen!" Kakashi called his name without thinking. "The woman...she's the one with the child jutsu! She and my opponent were the ones to cause the incident a month ago."

"What?!" Dalzen looked at the woman.

"Damn! That brat did tell him," the woman hissed. "Good thing I took care of him when I did!"

"Guess it's time to take them out, Kyoko," the shinobi dressed in black muttered.

"You bet, Hideaki," Kyoko looked to her teammates. "Yoshi! Kazehaya! Attack the triflers."

"Hai!" both men, opponents of Ibiki and Jiraiya, acknowledged.

"Well shit, this'll be fun," Ibiki muttered.

"Yeah...you could say that..." Dalzen muttered in annoyance.

.

Sakumo walked through the village in search of groceries when he was approached by Haruki. The young man looked uneasy approaching the eldest Hatake, but he couldn't find Kakashi and had no idea where Taylor or Dalzen were. Sakumo looked at Haruki and offered a kind smile.

"Haruki-kun, how's it going?" he asked.

"Wh-Where's Kakashi or Dalzen? Heck, I haven't seen Taylor since a few days ago...but I know she was busy preparing for Kakashi's wedding. Wasn't that yesterday?" Haruki slid his hand into his pocket nervously.

"Why? You need something?" Sakumo asked.

Haruki looked down, "Well...I suppose it'll be easier talking to you rather than Kakashi...or Dalzen-Sama but..." He pulled out something from his pocket. "I wanted to give this to Taylor-San...but I wasn't sure and wanted to find out if she'd like it from one of you three." He held out his hand and Sakumo studied the object.

"A pocket watch?" he wondered.

Haruki swallowed hard, "Yeah. Handcrafted by uhm...me. It's copper but zinc-plated to make it look nicer."

"I see...may I examine it more closely?" Sakumo asked.

"Sure," Haruki gave it to Sakumo, who inspected it. It had floral designs engraved, and Taylor loved floral designs, and it was prolly done with a laser because doing it by hand would take forever and be less precise. If it were done by hand, Haruki's hands would've been wrapped up to help with the aching hand. But for the most part it looked like it was made by hand and that was only the front. The back was clear except for an engraving of the kanji for Taylor's name, written neatly as if it were done with a brush. He opened it and examined the inside. Looked like any other watch, except with bronze hands to track the time and the elegantly written numbers. He closed the watch.

"She may not be back for a few days. Same with Kakashi and Dalzen," Sakumo gave it back after a thoughtful pause. "At least, I hope she'll be back. She was kidnapped yesterday during the wedding. I'm sure she'll appreciate this but I'm letting you know the situation at hand."

"O-Oh?" Haruki blinked in disbelief. He couldn't think of a good response other than to go find her, but he had no clue where he'd start and the best shinobi were already on her trail so he knew he would be a nuisance anyways.

Sakumo nodded, then asked a nagging question, "I hate to sound intrusive, but do you love my granddaughter?"

Haruki froze for a moment. Taylor's grandfather just asked if he loved her? How does a guy even respond to such a question asked by the grandfather of the girl they like?! He swallowed hard, "What's the answer that won't lead to my death by a rusted kunai?"

Sakumo laughed, "There is no wrong answer, Haruki."

Haruki looked down, "I-I do...I do love her. She's so beautiful and has a beautiful personality. She understands me...we're both geeks...She always tells stories, and I'm starting to tell stories too because it's actually kind of fun!"

Sakumo gave a wry smile, "I wonder if she loves you back. I'm sure she does but won't admit to it. She has a _huge_ crush on Dalzen (I swear it's the weirdest thing ever that she has a crush on Dalzen!), but I think she knows she has no chance in hell with him. I think she likes you as much as she loves Dalzen, of course entirely different reasons."

"Y-You really think she likes me?" Haruki asked.

Sakumo nodded, "I do."

Haruki smiled, "That's a bit assuring."

"Now go home, kid," Sakumo said. "I'll let you know when she comes home, okay?"

"Of course," Haruki bowed. Sakumo returned the bow and Haruki left while Sakumo continued running errands.

.

Taylor stared at the ceiling in pure boredom. Her body ached and she had nothing to do but contemplate her novels. She sighed softly and sat up when she heard footsteps approaching her cell. She held her side in pain and watched as Ishimaki appeared in her view. She stared at him dumbly.

"What do you want?" she asked in exasperation.

"To make sure you're not doing anything stupid," he said.

"Why are you really here?" Taylor asked. "Seriously."

Ishimaki sighed, "To check on you."

"Check on me?" Taylor asked.

He slid something under the door and it rolled over to Taylor, "Freshly bottled water, so you don't thirst."

"Why do you care?" Taylor asked. "Not like you handed me off to the wolves to be pounded on a few hours ago."

"I know what it's like to lose someone close," he said. "I don't want to do that to your father unless necessary. If he does what I want then I won't kill you. I'm sure he'll do what's best. Daddy knows best, at least in your case your father knows what's best for you. You don't have a mother, do you?"

"My dad has a wife now, you know," Taylor pointed out.

"Hm," Ishimaki nodded. "Well, drink up—"

"What about decent and edible food?" Taylor asked quickly.

"It won't be long before Kakashi gets here, you can live without food till then," Ishimaki gave a mocking smile. "Plus, food gives you energy. I'd rather keep you weak."

Taylor scowled and twisted the cap off the bottle, "Thanks, I guess."

Ishimaki left and Taylor turned to Saru, Coushander and Harou.

"He gives me water but no decent food," she sighed. "What an ass!" She sipped the water and her stomach growled. She groaned, "When did I last eat?"

"Yesterday morning," Saru said.

"Damn, it's been a full day since I've actually eaten," Taylor groaned. "No wonder I'm nauseous...and..." She began trembling. "And shaking...Agh I need food! Someone bring me food..."

"Sorry," Coushander apologized. "We're not of much help right now."

"It's alright, I guess," Taylor sighed.

"Will hugs help any?" Coushander asked.

Taylor nodded and Coushander hugged her. She returned the hug and tried to wait for her father to come retrieve her because in her current state, she wouldn't get far on her own without overexerting herself. She'd already done that, as much as she wanted to keep going and risk more beatings, she just was not going to hold up on her own.

.

Kakashi attacked Hideaki with a rasengan attack, but Hideaki dodged again. _Goddamn, the time-slowing jutsu is such a nuisance!_ Hideaki gave a smug smirk and hit Kakashi with a fireball, which only burned his arm. He touched his arm gingerly, touching the burnt cloth and burnt skin. He winced, _we don't have a medic. Shit, what was Inoichi thinking? Oh well..._

Dalzen counteracted Kyoko's wind attack with an earth shield and counterattacked with a substitution earth jutsu. She responded with a punch of wind, hitting him hard enough that he stumbled back and fell, hitting the ground hard on his back and knocking the breath out of him. It shocked him that the one wind jutsu was able to knock him over so easily. He should've been able to keep his balance, but he couldn't.

He struggled onto his feet and got back into fighting. Suddenly, he heard a gross, squishing sound and he looked over at Jiraiya. Jiraiya had rammed his hand into Yoshi's abdomen and he ended up pulling out a few organs. Dalzen blinked with disbelief.

"Holy shit, Jiraiya," he muttered.

"Damn, and I was going for his head," Ji threw the organs down. "Ew! Can't believe I tripped and pulled out your organs, man. Oh well. Hey, at least it wasn't a chidori to the heart!" He turned to Kakashi and grinned. Kakashi scowled behind his mask.

"Shut up, Jiraiya!" he hissed. "That was not funny!"

"To me it is," Jiraiya laughed.

"I don't get it," Dalzen looked at Ibiki.

"Kakashi killed his teammate with a chidori to the heart when he was about thirteen or fourteen because he thought she was a spy," Ibiki explained. "Think she had a huge crush on Kakashi too. Talk about a friendzone. Now there's a joke amongst the jounin that the best or quickest way to a girl's heart is to chidori her."

"Oh wow, I thought I was mean," Dalzen chuckled.

"He'll never live down that incident," Ibiki snickered. "Poor Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, "I hate you guys."

"Sorry!" Jiraiya apologized, then looked at his opponent as he fell over, bleeding profusely. "Wow, you're dying a slow death. I can speed it up if you'd like! Rasengan!" He thrust his hand through the man's back and through his heart, killing him instantly.

Dalzen looked over to Ibiki, who was finishing off Kazehaya. Ibiki slammed the ground, kicking up rocks and throwing them everywhere. One landed right in the head of Kazehaya and knocked him out instantly. Ibiki frowned, "You're not dead yet. Hm!" He slammed a fist down on Kazehaya and caused rocks to stab through his body. "Now you are."

Kyoko looked, "Seriously? Man they are so weak. What idiots Yoshi and Kazehaya were. Oh well..." Ibiki stood next to Dalzen and Jiraiya stood by Kakashi, read to take on the last two. Hideaki decided to take on Kakashi and Jiraiya and continued to attack them. Jiraiya held out his hand with a rasengan and Kakashi looked at his uncle.

"Jiraiya?"

"Raikiri, now Kakashi!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Okay," Kakashi reached down in his raikiri stance and did raikiri.

Jiraiya grinned, "Now, let's combine my rasengan with your raikiri and attack together."

"Alright," Kakashi nodded. He stood straight and they combined their jutsu. Soon, there was lightning in the ball of wind and they both had to hold it. Dalzen and Ibiki watched in curiosity while Kyoko watched in horror.

"Hideaki! You idiot, stop them!" she screamed.

"I've got this, Kyoko," Hideaki promised. He ran into them with a flame jutsu but they got to him first. Jiraiya and Kakashi slammed the ball of lightning and wind into Hideaki. There was a nasty squishing sound as it went straight through his heart and lungs, splitting the chest and above from the rest of the body. He was dead in an instant and both pieces of him hit the ground. Kyoko screamed in frustration.

"Fuck!" she turned. "I'm outta here! Till we meet again, Fire shinobi! Ugh!" she disappeared before anyone could stop her.

"Coward," Ibiki muttered.

"Wow, she seemed a bit pissed," Jiraiya said.

"Can't imagine why," Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Not like we just killed her buddies."

"Well, glad we don't have to worry about her now," Dalzen said.

"For now," Ibiki said. "I have a bad feeling about her."

"Like she may show up again?" Kakashi asked.

Ibiki nodded, "It's a gut feeling."

"You're prolly right," Dalzen told him.

"I'd rather not be right, but I think I am," Ibiki sighed.

"Only one way to find out: keep going," Kakashi said.

"Yep," Ibiki sighed.

"Well, let's go get our stuff," Jiraiya suggested.

"Yeah..." Dalzen nodded and undid the transformation jutsu, returning to himself. He breathed a sigh of relief; he had no clue how he managed to keep the transformation despite being cut a few times.

The four men turned and headed back to their camp for their stuff. Everyone packed up and Dalzen pulled out his copy of "Into the Future" to keep reading as he walked. He looked inside to peek at her autograph. He kanji were written neatly for her nae — Saruhiko Nekai — and for her message to him: _you're awesome, Uncle Dalzen. For you, because I love you (ew not in the other way, like as an uncle and best friend! I think.) and because I wrote it as you._

He smiled but then looked down. _Taylor, stay strong. We're almost there. We're doming, even me, Dalzen...who swore up and down he would never return to Country 14. I've got you, kiddo. I promise._

Kakashi slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled out his wallet to look at the photo he kept of his daughter, smiling happily with him. He smiled sadly, _hang in there, sweetheart. We're coming for you, I promise...we'll get you out by day's end, alright?_

When everyone had their things, Kakashi took the lead and hurried to Country 14 to the location of his daughter. No one and nothing was going to stop him from rescuing her, and he'll be damned if he let anything get in the way of getting his daughter.

.

.


	36. Believe in Myself

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**Chapter Thirty Seven  
**Believe In Myself

.

.

Taylor cringed at her nausea every few minutes, willing it to go away. Her blood sugar had to be low: she was shaking and nauseous. She just needed something to eat. She groaned and sat up, summoning her owl. Weakly, she took the blood from her knuckles and used that to offer up as she slammed her hand down and summon Michiko, saying, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Her owl magically appeared and landed on Taylor's arm.

"Yes, Master?" she asked. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so hot."

Taylor shook her head, "I feel sick, I can't get out of here, I'm injured but I can't get decent food, which is prolly why I'm sick. I might be low on blood sugar. You think you could sneak something in for me? Preferably something with a lot of sugar and carbs...Ah! Sushi! Sushi is good. It has sugar in it because of the rice. You think you can sneak in sushi for me?"

"I sure can!" Michiko agreed. "I've got this. You won't have low blood sugar for very long. And if it's the only way I can help, I'll take it!"

Michiko disappeared, leaving Taylor to suffer a few minutes with her grandpa and uncle, and Harou's ghosts. But a sudden cold chill in the room told her that they sure as hell were not alone. She looked around.

"Grandpa?" she looked at Coushander. "Are there other ghosts here?"

"I think so," Coushander nodded.

"I think we may have company..." Taylor stood up weakly and walked to the cell door, pressing her face in between the bars to peek out. "Hello? Anyone there? It's okay to come talk to me, I don't bite!"

Coushander, Saru and Harou looked out too. After no response, Taylor looked down and turned, "I was sorta hoping it was Dalz—" She bumped into a ghost behind her and shocked, she looked up. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened with surprise. She was looking up at a man who looked like a mix of Dalzen and Ibiki. He had a few scars on his face and he had a strong jaw line, like Ibiki. He looked like Dalzen with his dark hair and his dark eyes, shaped just like Dalzen's too.

"Holy shit," she squeaked. Her trembling got worse and she struggled to speak up. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Coushander and she whispered, "Oh my gosh, he looks like Dalzen and Ibiki."

The man studied her with a stern face and Cou nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the man smiled softly at Taylor.

"You can...see me, can't you?" he asked.

Taylor swallowed hard and nodded, barely managing a "mhm". He had Dalzen's smile. When Dalzen actually smiled, at least to her it was always a kind and gentle smile. Her cheeks turned pink and the man kept the smile.

"How'd you wind up here? You're a Konoha shinobi from what I can tell, right?" he asked.

Taylor swallowed hard again, "My dad and I have apparently encountered Country 14 shinobi before and pissed them off."

"Oh really? Bout time someone pissed off these idiots," he grinned. "Good!"

"Who are you?" Taylor finally asked.

"Morino Korzenei," he responded. "You?"

"M-Morino?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, why?" Korzenei asked.

"...You're related to...You're...Dalzen's dad, aren't you?" she asked.

Korzenei looked at her, "How do you know my son? He's gotta be dead at this point...right?"

"Dalzen Morino," Taylor said. "It's a complex story as to how I know him. Long and complicated."

"Shit, I've got all the time in the world to hear. You're what, 20? It'll make for an interesting story for a 20 year old to know a 100 year old."

"I'm 18!" Taylor squeaked. "Almost 19!"

"Sorry," Korzenei gave a light chuckle.

Taylor looked to the side, "Anyways, I'm Hatake Taylor..."

"Pleasure to meet ya, kid," Korzenei nodded. "Now, I'm curious...I really would like to know how you met Dalzen. It had to be something weird, right?"

"Yeah, it was weird for sure..." Taylor looked down and sat back down to relieve the pain. "I first met him when I was 12. There was a person who sent me into the past. Dalzen was...48? I think so, cause when he was sent into the future a few years later he was about 51. He and my great-grandpa—" she gestured at Coushander. "Were walking home and they saw me — I'd just got back from a battled and I had a bad cut on my arm and he noticed but I shrugged him off and then I got to what was then Grandpa Coushander's house, now my grandpa Sakumo's house and I passed out. He got me the help I needed after taking me inside. It was weird, but after I told them I didn't have a home to return to unless I was taken back into the future, Dalzen said he'd teach me genjutsu. So, he did."

Korzenei listened with intrigue, sitting down in front of her. Suddenly, Michiko returned with a bento filled with sushi.

"I'm sorry that this is all I can do for you, master, but eat up!" Michiko smiled, dropping the box into her lap. Korzenei looked surprised, but Michiko could not see him like Taylor could. Taylor looked startled herself. "I couldn't grab chopsticks, so you gotta eat with your hands."

"Er— that's fine, Michiko," she said, then realized she could help. "Actually, there is one more thing...my dad has Dalzen, Ibiki and Jiraiya on a team and they're headed this way. I don't know if they printed out my location on a map, so would you lead them here for me?"

"Oh yes! I sure can," Michiko smiled. "Hurry and eat though so I can get rid of the evidence."

"Right," Taylor nodded. She looked to Korzenei and smiled, "Sorry, I am dead hungry and I got my summon to grab something so I don't go comatose from low blood sugar."

"They still feed crap here? Sheesh, what animals," Korzenei shook his head. "Go on, eat up kid."

Taylor nodded and opened the bento and began eating the sushi. She look each piece out by hand and put it into her mouth. She chewed enough to swallow and then after swallowing, she ate the next piece. All until she finished, "Wow whoever you got this from is good at making sushi."

"Good! Now your blood sugar won't put you into a coma and your tummy won't hurt," Michiko smiled.

"Better not," Taylor grumbled. "The food should help some, thank you."

Michiko took up the bento and bowed, "I shall have your papa soon, Master."

"Thank you," Taylor bowed back. "I'll give you pure sugar later as thanks."

"Of course!" Michiko left. Taylor looked at Korzenei.

"Heheh! Sorry," she blushed. "I try not to ask such things of my owl summon but I was shaking badly from not eating."

"Of course," he nodded.

Taylor hugged her sides and sighed.

"If you can believe it, I really enjoy Dalzen being around," she admitted. "Being around him in the past and having him live with us in the future, I don't know... I just felt close to him for some reason. And when I went to my mother's family to learn more about this weird resurrection kekkei genkai I had, they suggested I try it out. Since I could see Dalzen's ghost and Cou and Saru's...Dalzen asked me to bring him back. I was shocked, but he could survive better in the future rather than my grandpa Cou and Uncle Saru. Plus...I think 3 alive generations of Hatake is enough for the world," Taylor giggled towards the end.

"So, you brought back Dalzen?" Korzenei asked.

Taylor nodded, "Mhm." She looked away, "But I noticed some changes in Dalzen's personality when he woke up from being dead..." Her gaze fell down. "I don't know, but he's been much more easy-going and I think he's even developed a sense of humor — I mean, that's definitely not a bad thing but...Maybe with age he just finally mellowed out."

"Perhaps so," Korzenei looked out of the jail cell.

Taylor looked too, "Why do they beat me up? Those guards?"

"They have a thing against the Fire Country and Konohagakure," Korzenei told her. "Why? Because...they took in refugees like Dalzen and his uncle. I guess that's perhaps why. They helped the resistance."

Taylor could almost picture a pre-teen Dalzen running off with his uncle while looking back to his house, maybe even crying for his dad and mom. He looked like he was terrified as he was running, holding his uncle's hand. Tears streamed down his face. She blinked and the mental picture disappeared mostly. Still, her heart had broke just picturing it.

"Did he cry when his uncle took him?" Taylor asked out of curiosity.

Korzenei nodded.

"Yeah, he was just a kid..." he nodded.

"Wow..." Taylor muttered.

Korzenei nodded, "You know the story."

"Yeah..." Taylor looked to the side.

"Hey, Mr. Morino!" Saru jumped up. Korzenei looked up. "Wanna know an embarrassing story that happened to your son and Taylor?"

"Uh, sure, I suppose."

"Saru, what are you—" Taylor watched.

"Two years ago, during Dalzen's stay here in the future, he'd gotten sick and—"

"Oh...NO! Saru!" Taylor squeaked. "Nooo oh my gods please don't go there, Saru."

Saru grinned, "Heh, well Taylor was giving him water because he was sweating profusely, and she wanted to help him out like the kind girl she is. He was sleeping and delirious, and when she told him she had water and was going to give it to him, he suddenly reached his hands up and—"

Taylor covered her face, "OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO SAY IT."

"Dalzen pulled her face close to his...and, surprise! He kissed her!" Saru laughed. "And it lasted a whole five minutes too! I don't think I'd seen Taylor ever look so mortified but Dalzen was even more mortified than she was when she told him the next day. Now it takes a lot to embarrass Dalzen, so to see his face redder than an apple because he's embarrassed was the best thing I'd ever seen."

Taylor whimpered, "Saru! That was mean, bringing that up! How could you?"

"C'mon, he didn't get to see Dalzen grow up so I be he wants some stories."

"Did you have to bring that story up? What about something else?" Taylor groaned and gave an exasperated sigh. "You are just awful, Saru."

Korzenei gave a light laugh and a smile, "Guess being sick made him act out of character."

Taylor turned to face away with river tears streaming down her cheeks, "Yeah...it was kinda heartbreaking to see him like that though. He was so pitiful!"

"I bet it was," Korzenei nodded.

Taylor sighed and turned back. They continued to converse until help arrived.

.

Dalzen looked up at the sky to judge the time. _Hmm maybe about two in the afternoon?_ he thought. _God, to think we're almost there! Geez, I hope Taylor is okay._ He sighed and looked down. It wasn't but a few minutes later that when he looked up, there was a familiar barn owl swooping down from the sky. Kakashi looked up as well, "Eh?"

Ibiki and Jiraiya looked, "Are we under attack?!"

"No!" Kakashi smiled. "That's Taylor's summon, Michiko!"

"Michiko," Dalzen repeated. "She was able to summon her owl!"

"I think she didn't realize she could send Michiko to us," Kakashi held out his arm and Michiko landed. "Michiko! You here because of Taylor?"

The owl nodded, "Mhm."

"Is she okay?" Dalzen asked out of concern.

Michiko looked away from everyone, "When she summoned me, her hand looked busted up...she hadn't eaten in a day...and it appeared that she was in agony as well."

"We've gotta retrieve her," Dalzen looked at Kakashi.

"We need a plan," Ibiki said. "Someone needs to take Taylor and get her out so she doesn't get hurt while the rest of us fight."

"How about you, Dalzen?" Kakashi asked. "If we get attacked, and there's no doubt we will, Jiraiya and I are the strongest and Ibiki can give us more aid than you currently can."

"I would've offered anyways," Dalzen told him. "I feel like I'd only get in the way if I tried to fight alongside you guys."

"Oh don't say that, Dalzen," Kakashi said. "You just need to work more with ninjutsu with Ibiki and Taylor."

"C'mon guys!" Michiko got off of Kakashi's arm and flew ahead. "We need to go, Taylor's waiting!"

"Right!" Everyone began to follow the little owl to Taylor's location. As they ran, Dalzen did the transformation jutsu again back into Saru to escape being noticed as a Morino. No one would be worried about Ibiki, it was harder to tell. He could easily claim to be someone else, even with his face resembling Dalzen's father's face.

Dalzen remembered Taylor's location. He believed it was the same jail his parents were stuck in. She can see ghosts..._Would that mean she could see them? _he wondered in the confines of his head. _Have they even moved on yet? I don't think I ever saw them while I was dead. Was it because maybe they were trapped because they had unfinished business with me? Perhaps. _He scoffed at himself, _Did they ever know I was dead?_

Kakashi suddenly stopped walking and Michiko quickly perched herself in a nearby tree limb. Everyone stopped and looked.

"Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

Dalzen looked around quickly. What did Kakashi smell or sense? Dalzen's senses weren't as heightened as Kakashi's or Taylor's or even Sakumo's, so all he could do was look. Kakashi tensed and held out his arms.

"Guard dogs. Akitas," he said.

"Akitas?" Dalzen repeated. "Didn't Taylor get attacked by a rabid akita?"

"She did, didn't she?" Kakashi realized. "I think she would've crossed a bit of this territory when she was on her way to rescue me."

The dogs began walking towards them and Dalzen looked.

"Oh boy..." he breathed.

"Do not move," Kakashi warned, bringing his hands down to his sides to appear less threatening. "Try not to look threatening."

Everyone fell silent and motionless. They even breathed in so slowly that it was hard to tell that they were actually alive. Dalzen watched them uneasily. Those things had attacked Taylor and nearly ripped her hand off. They looked big enough to actually take down him and Ibiki without a problem.

Dalzen tensed. He shouldn't feel so nervous, after all he's a shinobi and 6'5", he could take down those dogs easily but it still made him nervous. Maybe it was because he'd watched Taylor almost get mauled by one. She still had the scars, along with all the scars on her back and some on her torso too. She still had a lot of scars. To take his mind away from the fear, he remembered him asking Taylor why she didn't try to get the scars healed by her grandparents.

Taylor had looked at her bandaged hand and rubbed it nervously.

_"Because...scars are what makes a person," she'd told him, looking up and then smiling. "Each scar has a story and tells it to a person— well, sorta. I mean, the ones on my hands are obviously from a rabid akita. I still have a whipping scar on my back from the Chuunin exams. You ever notice the scar on my dad's left eye?" She traced it over her own eye. "Some jackass cut his eye open with a kunai in a fight, and later his friend was crushed to death with a boulder and one side was okay so their medic did something and gave my dad their friend's eye. That friend was an Uchiha with his sharingan activated, so that's why my dad has sharingan." She paused and smiled, "We're all stories in the end, just make it a good one, eh?"_

_Because scars are what makes a person_, Dalzen remembered. _Such wise words from a kid. She didn't want to get rid of them because they were part of her story. _He smiled at her last sentence, _We're all stories in the end, just make it a good one, eh?_

"Just make it a good one..." Dalzen muttered in a barely audible whisper.

Kakashi looked at Dalzen, and just as soon as he did the dogs began to attack.

"Shit!" All four tried to dodge but they couldn't. That's when Dalzen decided to take action to defend everyone, and he began to attack the dogs head on. He hit one dog right in the snout and made that one back off. Another he kicked in the chest as he tried to stand up.

"Ojiisan!" Ibiki exclaimed. "Are you _insane_? No one messes with akitas!"

Dalzen hit another dog in the snout and then said, "No, just another lunatic who wants to make sure we get away from these—" A dog jumped up and pushed Dalzen over, then pinning him down. Dalzen raised a hand to the dog and blocked his face. _Go ahead, bite me._

"What are you doing, Dalzen?" Kakashi asked.

"Just watch!" Dalzen allowed the dog to bite down on his hand, taking him out of the transformation but the dog didn't notice. Dalzen winced, but now the dog had his hand in his mouth.

"Burning hand jutsu!" Dalzen exclaimed, his hands bursting into flame in the dog's mouth. The dog quickly let go and whimpered, the inside of his mouth already burnt to a crisp. Dalzen sat up, gingerly touching his hand. "Ha! It worked."

"Oh...holy crap," Ibiki muttered.

"You know, I never would've thought to do that," Kakashi admitted. "Good thinking."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Dalzen rose to his feet and glared at the dogs. "Alright, anyone else wanna end up like your buddy over there?"

The dogs looked at each other and dashed away.

"That's what I thought," Dalzen gave a satisfied nod.

"Dalzen?" Jiraiya looked over the bites uneasily. "You need to wrap that up."

Dalzen looked at his hand, bleeding profusely from the puncture marks. He tried to clench his hand but he couldn't without inducing a ton of pain. Kakashi pulled off his backpack and pulled out a bandage.

"Here, I'll help," Kakashi said.

"Shouldn't we disinfect that?" Ibiki asked.

"Not enough time," Kakashi said.

"What if we went into a store and grabbed peroxide and just dump it all over his hands?" Jiraiya suggested.

"That's easy and quick," Dalzen agreed.

They looked to Michiko, who nodded, "Master would gladly wait for Dalzen."

"Well then, let's find the closest store and get a bottle of peroxide," Ibiki said.

"Yeah," Dalzen nodded.

"Wait, what about your transformation jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll be fine," Dalzen sighed. "I don't think I can keep up with the transformation at the moment."

"Let's just go," Jiraiya suggested. "We don't have time."

Everyone nodded and headed to the closest village, also the same place the prison Taylor was in was located.

"This is the same place that the jail Taylor is stuck in is," Michiko realized.

Dalzen looked around and gasped, "And the same place...I was born in..."

"Really?" Ibiki asked in curiosity.

"Yep," Dalzen closed his eyes and hoped no one was old enough to remember him.

So far, no one noticed him. He stayed close to Ibiki to try and keep it that way. When they got to the store, Kakashi and Jiraiya went inside and Ibiki and Dalzen hung around behind the store to avoid being seen and noticed. Dalzen sighed heavily.

"This place makes me nervous," he admitted.

"I can imagine," Ibiki agreed. "I mean, everything that happened here when you were just a kid?"

"Exactly," Dalzen nodded. "I mean...people were killed every day. This is where I learned genjutsu to protect myself. Shit, I'd almost been killed once or twice myself. Numerous times my parents were attacked and nearly been killed too. There was vandalism sometimes and arson was pretty common. Muggings. It was chaos, definitely not a place for children." He paused, "...Or Taylor."

"Definitely no place Taylor should be," Ibiki agreed.

"I know she's a strong girl, I know she can protect herself but..." Dalzen sighed. "She is a highly sensitive and empathetic person, if she saw anything from the time back then, she wouldn't be able to stop from crying, I don't think... I don't think she could stop from crying."

"She's a bit overemotional," Ibiki agreed. "But I think that's what makes Taylor well...Taylor. It gives her something a lot of shinobi lack: empathy."

"She's got plenty of that," Dalzen nodded.

"There should be more shinobi like her," Ibiki grinned.

"Mm..." Dalzen turned when he heard footsteps.

"Alright, roll up your sleeve, Dalzen," Kakashi grinned.

"Oh boy," Dalzen rolled his sleeve up and held out his right hand, which sorta felt like it was throbbing and it seemed swollen.

"Geez," Kakashi muttered. "That dog really got you, huh?" He twisted the cap off the brown bottle and took Dalzen's hand.

"I go the dog back though," Dalzen gave a wry grin. "He's more hurt than I am."

"This is prolly gonna sting, I won't lie," Kakashi raised the bottle and tipped it, pouring the peroxide on his friend's hand.

"It prolly won't— OH! Shit!" he breathed in sharply.

Kakashi finished pouring the small bottle of peroxide on Dalzen's bite-mark wounds and Jiraiya took a cloth and dried the peroxide, then wrapped up Dalzen's hand with a bandage.

"Son of a —" Dalzen sighed. "I can't believe how much that hurt!"

"Yeah, this stuff burns," Kakashi agreed.

"Which is worse; washing out a wound with boiling salt water or peroxide?" Ibiki wondered.

"I think salt water doesn't burn as much," Jiraiya admitted.

"Yeah, I think peroxide is much worse," Dalzen agreed.

"It is awful," Kakashi threw the empty bottle in a nearby trashcan. "C'mon, we need to hurry!"

Michiko nodded and they followed the little owl to the Country 14 prison. It was a bit of a walk, and they only walked so they could avoid suspicion, but when they got there, they hid behind a bush and began planning.

"Dalzen," Kakashi started. "Ji, Ibiki and I are going to go on in. Michiko, I want you to take Dalzen directly to Taylor when we get the guards distracted. Dalzen, get Taylor out as soon as you can and just run. Keep going until you are out of the country."

"I don't think this will be that easy," Dalzen said.

"Okay, that's the best scenario," Kakashi sighed.

"Worst case?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "I just want her out of here."

"I'll do everything I can to get her out of here but I make no guarantees," Dalzen promised.

"Of course," Kakashi nodded. "Alright, Jiraiya-Sama...Ibiki...Let's go!"

"Right," Jiraiya and Ibiki stood up with Kakashi and they walked in through the side door. Dalzen watched quietly.

Kakashi, Ibiki and Jiraiya entered the building and they scanned their surroundings. Kakashi sniffed the air, trying to catch their possible attacker's scents. everyone paused and watched as Kakashi pointed towards the scent.

"Down there," he pointed. He then turned towards Michiko and nodded. "Get Dalzen."

"Of course," Michiko turned and disappeared to get Dalzen.

"Let's go," Kakashi told Ji and Ibiki. "Distract them!"

"Of course," they agreed.

All three turned and went down the hall with the guards. As soon as the guards spotted them, the fight broke out. Dalzen slipped into the building unnoticed and followed Michiko through the corridors towards Taylor's cell.

"She's just down here— Shoot!" Michiko hid behind a wall. "Quick! Hide!"

Dalzen quickly hid and then peeked out from the corner, trying to see. He saw turquoise hair and an old, tattered Country 14 uniform.

"Shit," he whispered. "That's the same guy from a few months ago. They were behind this, weren't they?" He watched nervously. "I wonder what he's doing here..."

"Dunno," Michiko whispered back.

Ishimaki approached a cell and stared Taylor down. Her body tensed, _Oh no, he heard me talking to Korzenei and Saru and Cou and Harou..._

"Who were you just talking to?" he asked.

"N-No one!" Taylor exclaimed. "You can tell, there's no one here."

_That sounds like Taylor_, Dalzen realized. _Oh no, I can't see her from here..._

Ishimaki opened the door and walked in. Dalzen listened as Taylor screamed in agony and Ishimaki scold her harshly.

"I know you had someone in here!" he yelled. "And by God, it smells like sushi in here! How did you get sushi in here?"

"Dude, my friends are just ghosts, they can't help me out of here!" Taylor touched her side. "Stop beating on me, it's really getting old.

"What, are you upset you can't defend yourself? You're in too much pain to defend yourself, what makes you think I will stop?! I can do whatever I'd like," Ishimaki mocked.

Taylor growled and swiped her hand at Ishimaki, "Cut it out, jerk-face. I'm far stronger than you think I am."

"Oh shut up little brat, you can't beat me," Ishimaki mocked.

Taylor put her hands together and created a lightning cloud in between both hands. "You wanna bet on that? Come on. Let's see how much of a man you are after I'm done with you!"

Ishimaki put a hand on her hand and with one push, he knocked her back into the wall.

"There, my point has been made," he dusted himself off.

"Do you..." Taylor groaned. "get off on...beating up women?"

"I hurt everyone who comes through here, you're not alone," Ishimaki grinned.

"So you're what...a sadist?" Taylor asked.

"Hm, yeah you could say that," Ishimaki smiled. "I do enjoy seeing people in pain, especially bad little girls like you!"

"I'm not little," Taylor grumbled.

"Anyways, I shall be on my way," Ishimaki left the cell, and locked it. "Stay there and be a good child."

Dalzen heard Taylor growl angrily at Ishimaki as the man turned to leave. He faced in Dalzen's direction, which made Dalzen flatten himself against the wall and try to appear as unnoticeable as possible. Dalzen listened as Ishimaki's footsteps approached and then soon disappeared, going quiet and then silent. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned and looked both ways before running over to Taylor's cell. Coast is clear.

Dalzen and Michiko rushed down the hall towards Taylor's cell and when they got there, they both saw her lying on the floor, writhing in pain. Saru looked up with Cou and Harou, "Dalzen?"

Korzenei looked and was shocked to see Dalzen.

"Holy crap!"

Taylor looked up at Dalzen and gasped, "Uncle Dalzen! Oh my gosh..."

"Sh!" Dalzen put his index finger to his mouth. "I don't want to get noticed...well...shit, I guess I have no choice but I'm trying to get you out of here as fast as I can. But first," he took off his backpack and dug through and pulled out her clothes. "I want you to change clothes. Running in that is not going to do you any good."

"A-Ah..." She looked at the five men in her cell not including Dalzen, "Uh..."

The five ghosts all just walked out and gave Taylor the comfort of knowing they weren't going to watch her. She looked at Dalzen.

"I'm going to turn around," Dalzen promised.

Taylor took her clothes reluctantly. He had gathered her uniform! Why did he bring her the uniform?

"Thank you..." she inclined her head and then Dalzen turned around and looked both ways, making sure no one was coming. Taylor took off Dalzen's trench coat and gave it to him. "Dalzen, your jacket?"

"Oh, yeah." Dalzen took his jacket and slipped into it. "I have yours."

"Okay," Taylor started undressing and slipping into her uniform. When she took off her shirt, she looked down and realized how bruised up she was. Her ribs were black and blue and so was her abdomen. "Oh my..."

"What?" Dalzen asked, refusing to look.

"My ribs and abdomen are really bruised up," Taylor pulled her clean shirt over her head and held it over her chest. "Look. I have a shirt covering the top half of me so you can look."

Dalzen turned his head to look, "Holy— whoa! What the hell happened, Taylor?"

Taylor pulled the shirt completely over, "...Ishimaki kept beating me. It's like every time I go to fight back something happens and I can't defend myself and he's beating the shit out of me..."

"My god, I need to take you to a hospital and have someone look at you. Hurry up, Taylor," Dalzen said.

"Okay..." Taylor watched as he turned back and she changed into her pants. She put on her vest and her Intel jacket overtop of everything and she stood up, handing Dalzen her clothes. "So how do you intend to get me out of this place?"

Dalzen stood up and with his good hand, he tested the metal to see if he could pull it apart. Nope, not really.

"I'll break the floor with rocks, that'll surely bust open the doors," he decided.

"Are you sure that won't attract attention?" Taylor asked.

"Right now, I want to get you out of here," Dalzen did a few hand signs. "Alright, move so I don't hurt you."

She groaned and moved to the side of the cell, covering her face with her arms just in case there is shrapnel. Dalzen slammed his hands into the ground and kicked up rock and earth, which in turn busted the door open. There was dust, and Dalzen and Taylor both began coughing. Once the dust cleared, Dalzen walked in and grabbed Taylor by her arms.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

Taylor stood up slowly, "I'll need help walking but yeah."

"All right," Dalzen put his arm on her back and led her out of the cell as fast as he could.

There were apparently more guards than the ones Kakashi and Ibiki and Jiraiya were fighting, because there were guards running towards them from the way they were originally headed.

"Shit," Dalzen turned to the other side "Alright, we're gonna make a run for it, Taylor."

"Uh, sure we are," Taylor pointed out more guards heading their way.

"Oh...shit..." Dalzen put his hand on Taylor's other shoulder and he held her close. "This isn't going to end well..."

.

.


	37. Back Into The Past

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**Chapter Thirty Eight  
**Back Into The Past

.

.

Taylor reached up and touched Dalzen's injured hand, gently touching the bandages and realizing something had attacked him. It smelled a lot like a dog bite, but she had to ignore it at the moment. Right now, she had to figure out what the hell they were going to do now that they were surrounded. "Uncle Dalzen? What do we do now?"

Dalzen gently took her hand and shook his head, "I don't know, kiddo. I really don't know."

Taylor winced heavily at the pain in her side and her own broken hand, but she did not move and did not give into the uncomfortable feeling of pain — possibly broken ribs. She gently held his hand comfortingly.

"Bit by a dog?" she asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dalzen asked.

"I can smell it," Taylor said.

Dalzen nodded. Of course she could, she was a Hatake. He looked around again and gave himself a curt nod. He had an idea. "Alright, I have an idea." He closed his eyes and thought about what he was about to do.

"Dalzen?" Taylor looked at him.

"I'm going to try out a move Kakashi showed me awhile ago," Dalzen told her. "Let's see if I can do it right." _It's an Uchiha move, but personally I think anyone could do it, _Kakashi told him. _Really, it's pretty bad ass. Hell, I even thought this one to Taylor but it was the second jutsu I taught her— the first being Raikiri, the third being Chidori. This one is..._

Dalzen quickly did the hand signs, following in his mind how Kakashi had performed the jutsu. He'd practiced it a few times with Kakashi, but he still had to picture how to do it in his mind.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Dalzen managed to succeed with the jutsu. It wasn't a giant fireball, but it wasn't a weak flame either. It was enough to injure the guards while leaving time for Dalzen to grab Taylor's hand and run past the guards while they all groaned. Dalzen took off while holding Taylor's hand, leading her to another location in the building. Taylor was wincing heavily as she ran but she had to keep running. Dalzen noticed how heavily she was breathing and how painful it sounded but he couldn't stop running to make sure she was okay. They just had to make it out of the building and then maybe another fifty feet before they could stop. They just had to make it out...

Suddenly, there was a voice behind them, "Biological Style: Body Switch no Jutsu!" and then a clapping sound.

"Eh?!" Before Dalzen and Taylor could turn around to see, they both fell over themselves as they seemed to have...switched bodies. Dalzen, now in Taylor's body, fell down and Taylor in Dalzen's body fell hard on the floor because for just a moment, they had stopped running unintentionally. Taylor accidentally landed on Dalzen's injured hand and the pain from the dog bites made Taylor cry out in pain.

"Ow!" she yelped in a voice that was not her own. "Whoa...That's not my voice..." She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands as she tried to get up to her feet. "Ah! I'm so dizzy..." She reached a shaky hand up to her forehead and held her face.

Dalzen sat up and looked around, trying to figure out what just happened. He groaned and scratched his head, then realized he was kinda small. He looked down suddenly and gasped, "Oh my..." He looked at what was his body, but had Taylor in it. "Oh my God...T-Taylor...?"

Taylor suddenly realized she didn't have any weight to her chest and that there was something in between her legs. She made as high-pitched an 'eep' as she could make with Dalzen's own voice, then covered it with her hands. "Oh my goddess... Oh my goddess, no way!" Her face turned completely red as she slowly turned around to look at Dalzen. She made a small whimpering sound as she saw Dalzen there in her body.

"D-Dalzen...?" she willed herself to say. "Uncle Dalzen?"

Dalzen's mouth fell open in shock but even more so in horror. Dalzen was more horrified than anything, but he gave a soft nod. Taylor looked down at her hands, and then at him.

"I'm...you...holy shit!" she whispered.

"And...I'm you," Dalzen blinked in disbelief. It's hard not to see the silver hair that framed her cheeks and he could tell for a fact that he was her. They stared at each other for a long few minutes until they heard a voice behind them crack up in laughter at their confusion. Both of them turned their heads and looked at what appeared to be Ishimaki. Taylor trembled with panic as he approached with his sadistic grin and awful laugh.

"I-Ishimaki," she muttered. "H-How did you know we'd escape?"

"No, the better question is: what the hell did you do to us?!" Dalzen cried out in anger, then he put a hand on Taylor's side as he cringed with pain. Taylor reached over to him and held his hand on her shoulder.

"To answer your question, Taylor, sound echoes in this building," Ishimaki told her. "And you, sir, you know what I did? I switched your bodies so that it could be a hell of a lot harder to fight and harder to escape."

"How is it harder to escape?" Taylor asked. "All we have to do is get up and run."

"You're not leaving like that," Ishimaki pointed out. "You'd have to defeat me first, but as you both currently are...neither of you can fight me! Haha! You can't do ninjutsu like that unless you had the same nature types."

Taylor and Dalzen looked at each other.

"Fire and earth," Dalzen said.

"Lightning, water, air..." Taylor sighed.

"See? You guys can't perform ninjutsu," Ishimaki laughed. "Isn't that just delightful?!"

"Just because we can't perform ninjutsu doesn't mean we can't kick your ass!" Taylor balled up Dalzen's hands. "Dalzen and I both can use our hands and feet."

"Not to mention we both know genjutsu," Dalzen smirked. "I taught the child myself."

"Nice try but why don't you two try moving about first?" Ishimaki hoped they'd be as clumsy as he'd hoped.

Neither Dalzen nor Taylor were fooled.

"I'm not buying it. Are you, Uncle Dalzen?" Taylor glanced over his shoulder at Dalzen.

"Absolutely not," Dalzen glared at Ishimaki.

Taylor rose to her feet with Dalzen, who limped heavily on one side. He reached to her hand and grabbed it and held on to her. She clutched his hand back and together, they stood up to Ishimaki.

"Dalzen, my father taught you the same move he taught me when I was four. It's the same exact one," Taylor glanced at Dalzen, having to look down because he was in her body.

"He did..." Dalzen nodded.

"So, you want to use it with me?" Taylor asked.

"You're in my body, I'm not as good as you are," Dalzen argued.

"You seemed to have used it pretty well earlier," Taylor responded. "C'mon, Dalzen. We're not backing down from this imbecile," Taylor nodded at Ishimaki in irritation.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Ishimaki hissed.

"Good, I was hoping you would," Taylor waved him off. "Such an idiot. Anyways, as I was saying..."

Ishimaki clasped his hands together, "No way I'm letting you go. I know a bit about you, Taylor Hatake. And guess what? I know that you've been sent into the past before and that you were traumatized by suddenly being torn away from your father, that's why you have anxiety now. I know you take medicine for it too."

"You take medicine for anxiety?" Dalzen asked.

Taylor watched Ishimaki's hands, "How...how do you know I take anxiety medicine? I've never told a single person except my grandfather. He's the one who recommended I get checked out in the first place."

"You mean...you never told Kakashi?" Ishimaki stepped closer. "I thought you were close to him— that you told him everything."

"I was recently put on anti-anxiety meds," Taylor told him. "About a week ago, I haven't had a chance to tell my father. I don't want to tell him until I'm certain I'll be on them for awhile. Why does it concern you?"

"T-Taylor," Dalzen clutched his hand tightly. "I think I know what he's about to do! Don't let him—"

Taylor smiled at Dalzen and she gave him a thumbs up, "Hey, I've got this. You know I do. I'm gonna stand up for the both of us, I'm not gonna be bullied by this idiot."

"Taylor..."

She stepped forward and glared at Ishimaki like Dalzen, because she was Dalzen.

"What're you going to do with your knowledge of my past incidents, huh?" she growled. "What can you do with your knowledge of my excursions into the past? My anxiety meds?"

"When's the last time you took your meds?" Ishimaki asked.

"I'm not telling you," Taylor spat. "I'm not telling you anything else."

"Taylor, I think he—"

"It should be easy to induce an anxiety attack if you haven't taken your meds in over a day," Ishimaki started doing hand signs. "100 years into the past, in the heart of Country 14. Time Travel no Jutsu!"

"Wait, wha—"

"Oh shit!" Dalzen covered Taylor's mouth with her hands and watched in horror as she was sent away into a time not of her own and in the wrong body, nonetheless. "...You bastard! Bring her back!"

"I can't do that till I get what I want. With her in the past, no one can get her. And with you in her body, you're weak. With her in your body, well she's as weak as you are."

"Bring her back!" Dalzen yelled.

"Or what?!" Ishimaki mocked. "What can you do as that stupid little girl?"

Dalzen clenched Taylor's teeth and then her fists.

"First off...she is not a stupid little girl. Second...I will do whatever it takes to bring her back," Dalzen looked up with furious eyes.

"Sure, give it a shot," Ishimaki shrugged. "You're in a lot of pain, I wouldn't try—"

Dalzen did some hand signs, "I don't care!" he made Taylor's hands burst into flame. "Flaming Hand Jutsu!"

Ishimaki had to dodge but Dalzen nailed him before he could move.

"Bring her back now and switch us back!" Dalzen cried out. "There is going to be hell if she's seen in the old Country 14 because I look like my father!"

Ishimaki winced as he began to feel pain in his side, "Should'a thought about it before you came here."

"How could we have thought about this?" Dalzen asked, punching him. "How?!"

Ishimaki grabbed him by the head and pushed him away.

"Fight me, kid."

"I damn will!" Dalzen hissed.

.

Taylor appeared in an older Country 14. She could smell fire and smoke, ash, and maybe burning flesh — maybe someone's house was set on fire or something — and she covered Dalzen's nose with his hands and coughed. _Goddess bless, where am I?_ She looked up at a dark, hazy night sky. _It's night already? No...I think I was just sent into the past against my will...again! _She clenched Dalzen's hands and looked at them.

"I'm still Dalzen," she sighed sadly. "Man...I gotta hide...I'm in the heart of Country 14, Dalzen'd kill me if I got seen like this and attacked. Oh goodness." She looked up suddenly as she heard some commotion. _What's that...?_ She walked towards a crowd of people and saw people attacking what appeared to be Korzenei and his wife. But where was Dalzen? _Wait, he had an uncle. He might be really small so maybe he's with his uncle. _They looked like they were being beaten on heavily and Taylor watched in horror. _Oh my god...those two are Dalzen's parents, and they're being beaten. I can't sit here and do nothing! Oh my god, but what if that damages the timeline? ...But I can't leave them!_ Taylor just couldn't make herself leave, she felt obligated to save them. She transformed into her own self as disguise and without a second thought, Taylor fought her way through the crowd to stop the Country 14 policemen from hurting Dalzen's parents too bad.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Leave them alone!"

Everyone looked at Taylor as she put Dalzen's hands on his waist, standing bravely in defiance of the Country 14 police-state. She glared angrily at the people beating up Dalzen's parents, and suddenly she saw a baby Dalzen in their arms as they protected him from being hurt. Dalzen was crying and screaming as he was being held tightly and protectively. Taylor watched him in awe until she was snapped out of her thoughts by the policemen yelling at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are, stopping policemen from punishing rebels? Eh?! You wanna be punished too, young lady?!" one man asked her.

"Wait, she isn't from around here," one person said. "Her vest...she's a Fire shinobi!"

"Oh no..." Taylor thought quickly and created a wind vortex that was aimed at the policemen and she blew them away — quite literally too. "You two, go now! Protect your son!"

"What are you doing, stranger?" Hitomi, Dalzen's mother, asked Taylor. "You are far too young —"

"I'm saving you guys from those jerks," Taylor said. "Just go, now! Let me take care of this."

"I-If you say so," Hitomi gave Taylor a concerned look.

Taylor smiled, "If you protect your son, I bet he'll grow up to be a good man. Go on, now. I'm helping you guys out."

"Alright," Korzenei bowed deeply to Taylor. "Thank you, stranger. We'll be in your debt for ever."

"Call me Saru," Taylor smiled. "And your only payment to me is living and standing up for what you believe in." _I know your son, Dalzen, from the future. He's a great man..._ "Go!"

Korzenei and Hitomi ran off as fast as they could with their son and a policeman tackled Taylor to the ground, causing the jutsu to become undone. Taylor winced, "Shit!"

"Oh my— she isn't a she...she's a he," someone said.

"Who awfully looks like Korzenei," the policeman said.

"He's a Morino!"

"He's a revolutionist!" someone yelled.

"He looks like the Morinos' son as an adult!"

Taylor tensed as she sat up and realized she was surrounded.

"Fuck," she muttered. "I'm surrounded. Well, that leaves me no choice..." She stood up and punched Dalzen's fist into his palm and glared at the Country 14 police. "Come at me!"

They started attacking Taylor, but she quickly knocked them out with a couple of hits and then she looked around. _Blessed goddess, I have got to run,_ she thought. She thought for a moment and did some hand signs as more police shinobi came running at her. _I know an earth jutsu because I made it for "Legend of Inarora". Let's try that out..._"Earth Shatter Jutsu!" She slammed Dalzen's hands into the earth and made the ground break up. The Country 14 police were now preoccupied with the attack, so Taylor took the chance and dashed off. She wished she was in her own body, that way she could attack them better and not have to run.

She ran away from the scene, trying to escape the police. She ran as far away as she could and once she was safe, she hid behind some bushes and stayed still. She could hear people shouting behind her, but as far as she knew no one saw her hiding in the bushes. She panted and coughed, trying to muffle the coughs in Dalzen's mouth. _Oh, Dalzen, are you okay in my body?_ she wondered. She placed Dalzen's hand over his heart and she could feel it beating hard against his chest. Inhaling deeply, she gradually brought her breathing back down to normal. Once calm, Taylor slid Dalzen's backpack off his shoulders and looked through it feeling pretty hungry.

_Damn Dalzen, when is the last time you ate?_ she wondered when his stomach growled. She reached in and grabbed a granola bar, tearing into the package and slowly eating the granola. _Oh damn this is good. Wait...I don't even like raisins...but this is so good...Damn it! This is so confusing, goddess bless!_

She ate slowly, looking around and before she knew it, a panic attack crept up on her and she felt Dalzen's heart racing and she didn't want to eat anymore. _Oh no! Panic attack. Why am I having a panic attack? Shit, shit, shit! God dang it. Taylor, you have got to remember the jutsu! You have got to remember the jutsu. _Her thoughts ran rampant through her mind and she tried to sort them all out but she couldn't. _Ahh! These thoughts need to go away!_ She blinked away tears. But...there was one thought that didn't leave entirely. She must know the jutsu to get back, she memorized that thing by heart. _Wait...I know the jutsu...I know how to get back! Oh my...I know the jutsu! Holy shit! I know the jutsu!_ Shaking, Taylor got on Dalzen's knees and tried to perform the jutsu. If anything, Dalzen should be able to do this jutsu. She just knew it was possible. And she tried.

.

Dalzen hugged Taylor's sides in agony. "My god...what did you do to this child?!" He was in a transformation jutsu back to himself but he still could feel the internal injuries of Taylor.

"What did _I _do to her?" Ishimaki asked. "Isn't it obvious? I've had my guards beat her to hell and back."

"Let me rephrase: why did you do this to her?!" Dalzen asked.

"I did it so she would stop fighting back," Ishimaki said. "She's one hell of a fighter, but she has one weakness for certain. She's a good punching bag and that's because she allows it. She allows it because she thinks it's better for her to be hurt than someone she loves. Tsk tsk, what a naïve little girl. She can't keep letting this happen, one day she might just...you know..._DIE_!"

"It only happened because _you _wanted it to happen!" Dalzen yelled. "She only let herself get hut because she's so used to authority that she will do a lot to keep that authority happy with her. She hates telling people who are authority 'no'. She doesn't know how to stand up for herself."

"And that's why she's such a good punching bag!" Ishimaki laughed. "She can't stand up for herself! How pitiful, coming from a family of such strong men and she's such a travesty to her family name."

"Shut the hell up!" Dalzen yelled. "Don't you ever say that about Taylor! She is among the best female shinobi I have ever met, and she is the strongest kid I've met. Don't you _dare _say such things." He clenched Taylor's hands in anger and glared angrily at Ishimaki. "You don't even know Taylor, so you have no right to judge her. Just because she has a hard time standing up for herself doesn't mean she isn't strong enough. Scumbags like you is what's wrong with this world. Preying on those who have a hard time standing up for themselves... It's been like this for ages and I should know. I'm old enough to be your grandfather or even great-grandfather."

"No you're not," Ishimaki shrugged. "You look like you're 30."

"I'm 101," Dalzen growled. "You wanna try that again? I can tell you every damn thing about this God-forsaken country. I went through a hell no child should ever live through and at the time you sent Taylor to is in the midst of that hell. All out war. I could give you a history lesson or three on this bloody place, all from memory! My parents were both revolutionists, God knows that will happen if they find her in my body as an adult."

"You're lying."

"Prove it," Dalzen crossed Taylor's arms and stood straight. "Does it look like I'm lying?"

"You seriously cannot be that old," Ishimaki said.

"My father is Korzenei Morino! You really think I'm lying?!" Dalzen exclaimed, beyond irritated now. "I am well over 100, so don't you tell me I'm not as old as I say." Being in a teen girl's body made him feel even more overwhelmed than normal because now he was on the verge of tears. "You need to bring Taylor back, now. Her presence in the past there as me. So much could go wrong..."

"Ishimaki stared at Dalzen and then shook his head, "No. You can forget it."

"Then I have no choice but to hurt you," Dalzen quickly did some hand signs, "Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu!"

Ishimaki dove down, but it was no use. He still got burned in the face and shoulders and Dalzen gave a satisfied smirk.

"Are you going to give in?" Dalzen asked.

Before Ishimaki could think about responding, Taylor suddenly appeared before them and she looked up in surprise.

"Holy shit..." she muttered. "It worked!"

"Taylor..." Dalzen muttered in surprise. "Taylor!"

"How the hell?!" Ishimaki blinked in disbelief.

"I've been in the past twice, the second time I memorized a jutsu to get my ass out," Taylor told him. "I'm not like my dad who can just copy a jutsu, I have to memorize it. Sometimes it works out in my favor, just as it did right now. You didn't do the research you thought you had done. If you did, you wouldn't have sent me into the past because you would've know I'd find a way back. It is pretty obvious you didn't so now I'm here and I'm back to kick your ass into next week!" Taylor clenched both of Dalzen's hands. "But first, you are going to change us back."

"Or what?" Ishimaki spat.

"I will take this kunai here," Taylor began one of her favorite tricks as she pulled out a kunai from Dalzen's weapon's pouch. "And I will take it and cut your balls off."

"Taylor!" Dalzen exclaimed.

"F-Fine!" Ishimaki gave in quickly.

Taylor turned to Dalzen and gave a thumbs up, "It's a trick I developed. No man wants his balls cut off so they almost always give in."

Ishimaki put his hands together and did a reversal jutsu, "Here, I'm changing you two back... There! You two should be back to normal, alright?!"

They immediately switched and Taylor and Dalzen were themselves. They both laughed, "Haha! Yes!"

"Better?" Ishimaki asked in irritation.

"You have no idea," Dalzen said. "_You_ try being trapped in the body of an 18-year-old girl who is seriously shorter than you."

"Heheh, now I can fight," Taylor held out both her hands.

"And so can I," Dalzen glared at Ishimaki.

"C'mon Dalzen," Taylor grinned. "Let's fight!"

Dalzen nodded and together, they went at Ishimaki.

.

Ibiki threw a guard down on the ground and growled, "How many more of these bastards do I need to beat the hell out of?"

"I don't know," Kakashi answered.

"It's like they're coming from everywhere," Jiraiya responded. "There's no telling how much we have left!"

"Damn!" Ibiki hissed.

Kakashi elbowed an enemy behind him in the ribs and spun around and snapped their necks.

"You know, if my dad was here he could've just taken a katana to these guys," he said. "I don't have a katana anymore so I can't entirely use it."

"I don't think my grandfather thought to bring Taylor's katana," Ibiki said.

"Speaking of them, I hope Dalzen got Taylor out safely," Kakashi said.

"I have a feeling they're still here," Jiraiya said. "We haven't seen the boss guy...whatever he is...yet."

"You're right, we haven't..." Ibiki realized. "That doesn't bode too well."

"No, it doesn't," Kakashi agreed.

Jiraiya knocked down the last guard, "Okay, great. Let's go find them then."

"My grandfather went down this hallway," Ibiki gestured them to follow.

All three men started running down the hall in search of Taylor and Dalzen. The halls were difficult to navigated, but with Kakashi's help they happened across a damaged cell and broken floor tiles.

"Dalzen and Taylor were here," Jiraiya noted. "Dalzen does earth ninjutsu, he prolly broke her out of jail with a earth jutsu attack."

Ibiki walked over the rubble and into the cell, crouching down on the floor.

"I see blood," Ibiki said. "Prolly Taylor's...Kakashi, you want to verify it?"

"Yeah, sure," Kakashi climbed in and crouched beside Ibiki and dipped two fingers in the blood and brought them up to his nose to sniff. He gave a nod.

"That's my daughter's blood," he said with a grim expression, imagining that someone must've cut her or something.

"It's not...period blood, is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Jiraiya!" both Ibiki and Kakashi exclaimed.

"What? Just asking," Jiraiya shrugged. "Could mean she's okay if it's just that."

"It's not _that _kind of blood," Kakashi verified hotly. "I don't notice any hormones or anything, it's just blood from a cut."

"Okay," Jiraiya shrugged.

"That means she's been hurt," Ibiki said. "But Grandpa might be handling that right now."

"If they weren't attacked," Kakashi frowned.

"Yeah," Jiraiya agreed.

"Let's see if we can find them," Ibiki stood up and walked out.

Kakashi stood up as well and followed Ibiki down the hall with Jiraiya.

"Fire jutsu, Dalzen must've taken charge to protect Taylor," Ibiki said. "He would protect her for sure."

"He did a good job of injuring these guards," Jiraiya said. "I mean, look, they are all pretty burned up. They're not dead...yet...but he definitely got the job done."

"I smell them," Kakashi said. "C'mon!"

Kakashi started running and Ibiki and Jiraiya followed closely. They soon heard voices and Kakashi suddenly stopped, Jiraiya and Ibiki stopping behind him.

"I hear them," he said.

"What are they saying?" Ibiki asked.

Kakashi listened closely and tried to tell them what they were saying in a hushed voice.

"There's no point in this madness," Taylor said. "Just give up, Ishimaki."

"He's not gonna give up," Dalzen pointed out. "We're just gonna have to force him to give up."

"Well, I don't entirely think we should kill him," Taylor said. "Can we just knock him out and arrest him?"

"I suppose," Dalzen sighed.

"Sounds like they're about to fight someone," Ibiki said.

"It does, indeed," Jiraiya agreed.

"Or, they already are," Kakashi walked forwards until he came to a corner. He looked to the side and saw Taylor and Dalzen with their backs to Kakashi, Jiraiya and Ibiki. Kakashi gasped softly at the sight of Taylor limping heavily on her left side, clinging to Dalzen just to keep standing. Her right hand had bloody scabs on her knuckles and as far as he could tell, she was hurt. Suddenly, she let go as she began hand signs for a jutsu.

"Lightning Knock Out!" Taylor exclaimed.

Ibiki and Jiraiya and Kakashi all watched as a bolt of lightning struck the teal-haired man, Ishimaki, and immediately knock him out.

"Uhm...wow..." Taylor remarked. "That was easy."

"Way too easy..." Dalzen agreed. "Okay, let's—"

Taylor suddenly turned and saw her father and her eyes widened.

"Daddy!" she cried out.

"Huh?!" Dalzen looked behind him. "Kakashi! Jiraiya! Ibiki!"

Ibiki grinned and Kakashi held out his arms for Taylor. Taylor ran up to him and she hugged him. Dalzen gave an amused chuckle as she hugged her father, and he watched Kakashi hug her back.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're safe and alive," he said.

"Ow...ow..." Taylor winced. "Dad, stop...that really hurts me...Daddy..."

"Sorry!" Kakashi quickly apologized as he loosened his grip.

"She's got a few cracked ribs," Dalzen informed Kakashi.

"Oh..." Kakashi nodded as he gently held Taylor in his arms.

Dalzen and Ibiki smiled in awe as both Taylor and Kakashi refused to let go of each other for a few long minutes.

"Aw, how sweet," Ibiki awed. "Who knew Kakashi could ever be this sweet?"

"Yeah, really," Jiraiya agreed with a grin. Suddenly, his grin faded, "Guys, do you hear that?"

"Huh?" Ibiki and Dalzen looked around quickly.

"Sounds like someone laughing," Dalzen muttered.

Taylor and Kakashi both inhaled a new scent.

"Uhm, I think we have another fight...it seems," Taylor said.

"Dalzen, take Taylor out. We'll take care of this," Kakashi ordered quickly. "Get her to a medic."

"Dad!" Taylor exclaimed.

"No!" Kakashi hissed. "It is not safe, sweetheart."

"Dad!" Taylor repeated. "I am an adult and a jounin I—"

"And I am your father," Kakashi growled. "I don't want you hurt anymore than you already have been."

Dalzen grabbed Taylor by her arm, "Taylor, don't argue with him. I really should get you out of here before you get hurt."

"I'm even going to come," Ibiki assured.

Taylor frowned but Kakashi gently placed a kiss on her head.

"You've saved me before, now it's my turn," he said. "After all, that's what I am supposed to do."

"Dad..." Taylor's eyes welled up.

"Taylor, you act like I'm gonna get myself killed," Kakashi said. "I'm not. Whoever is left is most likely weak, alright? I'm not going to allow myself to die, Taylor. I promise."

Dalzen tugged on Taylor's arm, "Taylor, c'mon! Let's go. I really don't want to meet the next opponent."

Before Taylor could protest, Dalzen and Ibiki started dragging her away and just as they got to the exit, they heard a woman's voice laugh.

"You three think you can escape?!" the voice bellowed.

"Go! Now!" Kakashi yelled.

Ibiki kicked the door open and ushered Dalzen and Taylor out as fast as he could and then following behind them, they were finally out. Taylor blinked and Dalzen took her hand again.

"We've gotta keep running," Dalzen said. "Can you keep up?"

"I-I think so," Taylor blinked away tears.

"C'mon, no tears Taylor," Dalzen wiped them away as fast as he could. "Alright? Ibiki and I need to get you to a hospital, preferably not the one here, but a hospital.

"I wanted to fight with Daddy," Taylor whined. "And Uncle Jiraiya."

"They're fine, Taylor. You are not doing any fighting right now in your condition," Ibiki told her. "If I were as hurt as you were, Dalzen would've wanted me taken to a hospital too."

"Heck, Kakashi would've made Taylor take me to the hospital if I were hurt like she was," Dalzen grinned.

"Come on," Ibiki said. "We have gotta go, Taylor."

"Okay..." Taylor sighed.

Dalzen took Taylor and they ran with Ibiki from the jail. Taylor ran with Dalzen's help and Ibiki in the lead. Ibiki scanned their surroundings for a hospital.

"We're not going to the one here, just in case..." Dalzen told Ibiki.

"Dalzen, we have to," Ibiki hissed. "Taylor isn't going to make it out of this village."

Dalzen sighed; Ibiki was right. Dalzen realized he was letting his serious aversion to Country 14 get in the way of proper judgement. He could hear Taylor panting and wheezing in pain behind him with tiny whimpers. She usually could bear the pain, but it was too much for her; she would likely pass out any moment now.

"Do we need to stop?" Dalzen asked Taylor.

"N-No, I'm fine," she whimpered. "I-I'm fine."

"If you say so," Dalzen disagreed, but if Taylor was okay running for another mile or so then fine.

Taylor whimpered even more and clutched his hand tightly as she tried to keep running.

"I don't think she can keep up," Ibiki realized, coming to a complete stop. "Grandpa, make Taylor sit down by that tree."

"Yeah," Dalzen agreed, stopping and quickly turning around as Taylor fell into him. He caught her and she clutched his jacket. "Okay, I've got you. Just sit down and catch your breath, alright?"

As much as Taylor wished they would stop babying her at the moment, they really couldn't because in her current condition she was very weak. Broken ribs, barely eating anything for over a day (With the exception of the couple of pieces of sushi Michiko brought her— such a kind owl.) and other possible injuries, she really was in no state to fight. Taylor gave them a sad nod and Dalzen made her sit down. Then, Ibiki and Dalzen turned and started whispering to each other.

"She looks so weak," Ibiki said. "I"m surprised she had enough energy to run as far as we did."

"I doubt she's eaten much," Dalzen said. "And her ribs are broken and I have a feeling she may actually be sick."

"Yeah, we need to either get a medic here or carry her to the hospital," Ibiki told him.

"I don't want to hurt her any more than she already is," Dalzen admitted. "Maybe we should get a medic and bring them here to heal Taylor before we try getting her to the hospital."

"I concur," Ibiki nodded. "I believe that may be the best option for the moment."

"I-I'll go find someone," Dalzen offered, putting his hands together in a hand sign. He transformed back into Saru and looked at Taylor, "I'll be back in a few. Ibiki will stay with you to make sure you're safe, alright?"

Taylor gave a weak nod and Dalzen took off as Saru. Ibiki sighed heavily and sat down on the ground beside Taylor with his back against the tree. Silence fell over them and neither one chose to speak for awhile.

.

.


	38. Forged in Fire

**A/N**: I actually introduce a new character in the very first paragraphs and I try to remain as vague as I can about him and the love of his life but he is not named. If you can read very well in between the lines, you might figure out who he was and who the love of his life was, but it will be revealed eventually. Thought I'd let you guys know! PS last chapter I switched Taylor and Dalzen's bodies because it was something I have _always_ wanted to do, and when I found the chance, I took it. But I think I completely failed! Haha! Par for course.

* * *

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**Chapter Thirty Nine  
**Forged in Fire

.

.

_There was a sense of fear as a young man saw the love of his life die before him, and with her their two children. The house she lived in was burnt down, her art forever indistinguishable. Her house now was just a pile of ash with embers slowly dying down. Even the fields in which they harvested was burnt to a crisp. Tears filled his eyes, both from pain, despair and the smoke. Much like the rest of the village, he was burnt and broken beyond repair. He looked to the night sky and screamed out in anger at the gods._

_"How could you!" he cried. "How could you let them die?! Why did it have to be them?! Why didn't you take me instead?!"_

The man could recall those very words as he trekked a long and desperate trail back to a dead and desolate village he used to call his home with his wife and children, and he walked with his face buried in his coat collar and his hands shoved into his coat pockets. The nuclear winter made the air freezing cold and the nuclear war from over a year ago that was far from the village left the sky an eerie and sombre red, which was the mood of the future of the planet.

.

Dalzen raced through the streets, trying to get to the hospital as fast as he could. He dodged people as he rushed to the hospital, and he quickly grew irritated.

"Hey! Move," Dalzen hissed. "My _niece_ needs a medic." Since he was Saru, he had to play along as Saru as best as he could. However, Dalzen was not an actor. His Saru still seemed like Dalzen.

People quickly shuffled aside to allow him room to run.

"Is there a medic available?" he asked as soon as he stepped into the hospital. "Anyone? I need a medic, damn it!"

Soon, a young man walked up to him with a concerned look. The man was nearly Dalzen's height with a green eye and a grey eye and dark hair like his, jet-black and short. He wore a black trench coat over top a tan turtleneck and navy blue pants. For some reason, he could've passed for a Morino. It was just something in his face and how he carried himself that seemed very Morino-like (but Dalzen took notice of how his hair was cut just like Dura's. That was interesting.) Dalzen swallowed hard, there was no reason to think that. Hoshi hadn't had any kids as far as he knew, prolly didn't, and he was pretty sure there wasn't another kid Teal and Ibiki hadn't told him about. Just had to be a coincidence, nothing more.

"You're not a medic, are you?" Dalzen asked, considering the man's appearance. He could've easily been a ninjutsu user or something.

The man gave a chuckle and a kind smile, "Haha, not entirely. I sorta am, is there something I could help you with?"

"Y-Yes," Dalzen nodded. "M-My niece...she needs healing, but my..._friend_ and I couldn't bring her straight here because she is far too hurt, and I'm afraid to injure her farther because I believe she has a few cracked or broken ribs and a broken hand. Please, she can't stand up on her own because she's so weak."

"I can try to help, certainly," the man nodded. "Please, take me to her then."

"Of course," Dalzen nodded and led him out.

The man had to be around Taylor's age, now that Dalzen thought about it. _Hm...there's something about this guy..._ There was an odd feeling about him. Like...there was some sort of connection. Dalzen frowned— impossible. He shook the feeling off as they hurried to where Ibiki and Taylor were.

Ibiki leaned towards Taylor to check on her and he put his hand on the dry ground to hold himself up.

"Taylor," he said. "You doing okay?"

Taylor kept still and her eyes were closed. Ibiki frowned.

"Taylor..." he muttered angrily. "You couldn't at least _try_ to stay awake?"

Sighing, Ibiki knelt beside her and gently slapped her face.

"C'mon, wake up kiddo," he grumbled. "Taylor, c'mon. Wake up."

Taylor groaned and shook her head.

"I don't wanna..." she mumbled.

"Help will be here any minute," Ibiki told her.

"I just want to sleep," Taylor inhaled sharply against the pain and gave a pained yawn.

Ibiki sighed, "Alright, fine..." He sat back down beside her and she rested her head against his arm. He looked at her in confusion, but shook his head and kept an eye out for his grandfather. _Hatake are usually some of the strongest folk_, he thought. Ibiki sighed and looked towards his left.

"Ah! There's Grandpa with some help," Ibiki smiled.

Taylor gave a pained groan.

"She's right there," Dalzen ran up to her with a man that looked eerily like Dalzen in the face. But also like Teal with...heterochromia! A blue eye and a grey eye! The man ran up to them and crouched beside Taylor. He snuck a glance at Ibiki and smiled, then looked back at Taylor.

"Broken ribs and you said her hand?" he asked.

"Mhm," Dalzen nodded. "However, I am more concerned about her broken ribs."

"Well, that should be an easy fix," the man put his hands together and held them over her chest to get to both sides of her ribcage.

Ibiki eyed him curiously, "Not a lot of guys are medics. You look more like you are a ninjutsu user."

"Genjutsu, actually," the man said, then gave a wry smile. "My mom made me learn medical ninjutsu but I really like genjutsu. But hey, it really comes in handy. Can't entirely complain."

"I love genjutsu myself," Dalzen said. "But I had to learn ninjutsu..."

"Me too," Ibiki agreed.

"I heard genjutsu runs on my father's side," the man said.

"Hm, who's your father?" Ibiki asked.

The man stopped healing Taylor and gently touched her face. For a moment, he seemed enamored with Taylor. He mumbled in a barely audible whisper, "Wow, you're beautiful..."

"Yo! Who's your father?" Ibiki asked again, completely oblivious to what he had just said to Taylor.

"Er," he shook his head. Then, he proceeded to think for a moment. "I'm told my father was Morino Ibiki."

"Huh?!" Both Dalzen and Ibiki said at the same time. Taylor, who stayed silent earlier so she could rest, opened one eye to look at the man who was healing her. Her sides hurt much less, but she was caught by surprise by the man crouched in front of her. He was handsome! And looked awfully like Dalzen, except with an x-shaped scar on his right cheek. The man looked at Ibiki and Dalzen in confusion, wondering why they were so surprised.

"Why so surprised?" he asked.

"I-I'm...Ibiki Morino..." Ibiki and Dalzen looked at each other.

Dalzen undid the transformation jutsu, "And...I'm your great-grandfather?"

Taylor looked at all three men, "Uhm...what's going on?"

"Shit...I really don't know," Ibiki answered. "I am...really confused right now.

.

"It must've taken a lot to let your friends take your daughter away," the woman from before said to Kakashi.

"She was far too hurt to stay here," Kakashi growled. "My father would do the same for me if I were as hurt as she was."

"I would've done the same as well," Jiraiya said.

"So it wasn't that hard," Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"What was this whole thing even about?" Jiraiya wondered. "What was the point of taking Taylor? Why?"

"Yeah, really," Kakashi agreed. "I'm still not certain about what this is all about myself. What _is_ the whole point of taking my daughter, or originally it was me..."

"Revenge," Kyoko told him. "First of all, the both of you have taken scrolls and given them to someone else, and secondly your damned daughter killed Ishimaki's daughter."

"His daughter?" Kakashi asked. "Okay, let me get this straight. This is over stolen scrolls and a dead kid?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't act like you wouldn't hunt down your daughter's killer," Kyoko said.

"I would," Kakashi said. "However, my daughter is a young shinobi. You want to hurt my child, you have to go through _me_ first. There's no getting around me, you deal with me before you can _ever _take my child and hurt her!"

"You didn't do a good job of protecting her from Ishimaki's men," Kyoko pointed out.

"There was too much going on at the time," Jiraiya told her. "She offered herself up faster than anyone could react to the situation. And she refused to let Kakashi intervene. But I'm curious, who was this girl that my niece killed?"

"I think I know who..." Kakashi said. "There was one girl she killed several years ago after she turned her back and tried to kill Taylor a couple of different times. Her actions were justified, however. She felt threatened and she had every right to kill the girl. They'd been friends in the academy, so it took a toll on Taylor for a few months...or a year..." Kakashi glared at Kyoko and Ishimaki, who was still unconscious from Taylor's attack. "She had every right to kill the girl: she was trying to kill my daughter and Taylor had to protect herself. It's not like she had wanted to kill her."

"_She had no choice_," Kyoko mocked. "Oh, but she _did_ have a choice!"

"Kill or be killed," Kakashi hissed.

"You weren't there!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Oh and you were?" Jiraiya snapped.

"Stay out of this, pervert!" Kyoko growled.

"No way," Jiraiya hissed. "My nephew and great-niece are involved so I'm not leaving this. You were there with the girl and Taylor?"

"N-No..."

"Then how do you know if Taylor had other choices?" Kakashi asked. "My daughter doesn't lie, if she had no other choice but to kill...then she really had no other choice."

"Coming from a liar himself," Kyoko mocked.

"Kakashi would _never_ lie about such things!" Jiraiya argued. "Stop acting like you know him and his daughter. Good grief!"

"I really wouldn't lie about that," Kakashi agreed, now feeling irritated.

"If you don't know a person, then you have absolutely no right to judge them," Jiraiya told Kyoko.

"She was right in calling you a pervert though," Kakashi whispered with a chuckle. "Considering your earlier comment about the blood Ibiki found and the books you write."

"I had to ask though," Jiraiya sighed.

"Yeah, sure you did," Kakashi sighed.

A long pause followed. Jiraiya and Kakashi crossed their arms and looked at each other.

"Are we gonna fight?" Kakashi wondered. "I mean, I could use a good fight right about now."

"Yeah, don't disappoint us," Jiraiya said, looking back at Kyoko. "Isn't that what you want? We did take your hostage too...so...Usually a fight ensues right about now?"

"Uhm, yeah," Kyoko realized. "Ha! Well, if you insist."

Kakashi and Jiraiya got ready to fight Kyoko. Two against one, how hard could that be?

.

Ibiki, Dalzen and Taylor were stunned. Another Morino? How could that be possible!

"Ibiki did someone?" Taylor whispered her joke.

"Taylor!" Ibiki bonked her on the head with his fist. "You are so like your father! Sheesh!"

Taylor gave a weak giggle, "I know. I'm like just about every man in my family from my dad to Grandpa Coushander."

"What is your name, kid?" Dalzen asked.

"Morino Hiiragi," the man introduced himself. "My mom gave me your last name to continue the Morino legacy, I suppose."

"I don't remember having sex with anyone. You're about Taylor's age, from the looks of it...No, I don't remember having any sex with anyone," Ibiki frowned.

"Are you sure, Ibiki?" Dalzen asked. "There is no way he could look like us if you didn't have sex with anyone."

Hiiragi smiled, "What about my mom? Matsui Chihiro?"

"Chihiro..." Ibiki blinked. "I remember a girl named Chihiro. Golden hair...? Green eyes...? Pretty tall for a woman?"

"Mhm," Hiiragi nodded.

Ibiki's face flushed as he realized he did do someone in the past.

"Oh...oh my..." he stammered. "Now I remember."

Taylor sat up straight and winced heavily. Hiiragi looked at her uneasily.

"Hey, try not to move too much," he told her.

"I'm fine," Taylor inhaled sharply against the pain.

Hiiragi put his hand on her face and held it gently, "No, you're not okay." His different colored eyes gazed at her with concern, "You need to rest."

"But I'm fine..." Taylor argued.

"Don't argue," Dalzen growled. "You should see yourself right now— the amount of pain that is showing through your brave facade! For once, Taylor, accept that you are in too much pain to be doing anything, alright?"

_Stubborn...I like that,_ Hiiragi smiled.

"She's okay to be taken to the hospital, now," Hiiragi told Dalzen and Ibiki. "C'mon, better medics can take care of her there."

Ibiki helped Taylor to stand up and he helped her walk. Hiiragi and Dalzen stood up and Hiiragi led them to the hospital. Taylor clutched Ibiki's arm tightly, trying to keep herself walking. _Oh goddess, I wish I could've fought back against Ishimaki..._ she thought sadly. _But I kept getting paralyzed by fear...why is that?_

"They must've beaten her," Ibiki sighed. "And made it hard for her to fight back."

"Yeah, I know," Dalzen scratched his head in embarrassment and closed his eyes. "Geez, this day has just been crazy! I'm exhausted."

"It hasn't been that crazy," Ibiki pointed out.

"You weren't there during the body-switch jutsu," Dalzen huffed. "I don't what which is worse: kissing her while I'm sick or switching bodies with her?"

"Wait...what?" Ibiki looked at Dalzen in shock. "What! _Ojiisan_, you're serious? You've kissed her? And you guys have switched bodies?!"

"It was when I was here a few years ago that I kissed her," Dalzen blushed heavily. "Please don't make me explain it— I still barely remember how it happened. I only know what Taylor told me."

"Oh my god, Grandpa," Ibiki laughed. "I cannot believe you've kissed Taylor!"

She groaned, "Shut up, it was an accident..."

"So what about the body switch?" Ibiki asked, ignoring Taylor and Dalzen's abashment. "How did _that_ happen?"

"That teal-haired guy that Taylor knocked out? He caught us from behind and switched us while we were running," Dalzen explained. "And then he sent her into the past back when this hell-hole was worse. Oh God...I never asked about how that went...I hope nothing serious happened..."

Taylor shook her head slowly, "Nothing serious except almost getting my ass kicked for being a Morino."

"Hey! What's that— oh..." Dalzen remembered. "Right."

Taylor, looking very ill now, tried to escape Ibiki's grasp. Dalzen and Ibiki looked at each other.

"What's the matter, Taylor?" Ibiki asked.

"Looks like she's sick," Dalzen told him. "She was kept in an old, freezing cold jail cell that may not have been cleaned well and she hasn't eaten much."

She grunted softly as she tried to escape from Ibiki's strong grasp. He sighed.

"Looks like we're almost there, can you keep from throwing up for like five or so minutes?" he asked gently.

"I can't throw up," Taylor told him. "The sushi Michiko brought me should not still be in my stomach."

"Alright, but if you feel like you're gonna puke, try to hold it," Ibiki told her.

She exhaled loudly, "I'm okay. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Ibiki told her. "You don't need to."

"Okay..." Taylor looked down.

Dalzen put a gentle hand on Taylor's back, "Hey, we can't help getting sick...or hurt."

"I would've defended by myself," Taylor sighed. "But every time I went to fight back, I suddenly felt like a scared little kid and then I was paralyzed by fear. That couldn't possibly be a jutsu, right?"

"I wouldn't be surprised at this point," Dalzen shook his head. "Time jutsu, child jutsu, body-switch jutsu...time-slowing jutsu...I'm not going to be surprised much more after the body-switch one. Geez. Hope Saru didn't see the body-switch."

Taylor giggled weakly, "He prolly did."

"Yeah, that was embarrassing," Taylor agreed. "Think I'd rather kiss you than be in your body— not that there was anything wrong with being you, but I'm a girl so that was the strangest thing I'd ever experienced."

Dalzen gave a heavy sigh, "Is it sad that I agree with that? I'd rather kiss you again than to switch bodies with you. It's fine, you're a girl, I'm an old man—"

"Nuh-uh!" Taylor protested. "You're not old!"

"Shit!" Dalzen cursed with a chuckle. "If I'm not old, then what am I? For crying out loud, I remember a time where all of us would've been murdered by now because we're Konoha shinobi."

"That almost happened," Taylor said. "I had transformed back into myself to avoid being recognized as you or your dad, but I was still recognized as a Konoha shinobi because I didn't realize that I had my vest in the transformation. Then, they kicked me and it was undone and people freaked out because I was you. I had to uhm...make an escape.."

"Glad you got out alive, otherwise I'd be pissed!" Dalzen told her. "Miss I-got-captured-and-they-killed-me-unintentionally!"

"What?! So you guys _were _yelling at me!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Damn right we did, monkey-brain," Dalzen growled. "You think we hadn't been watching?"

"I kinda am amused with this conversation," Hiiragi looked at Ibiki.

"They do this all the time," Ibiki shook his head. "Dalzen — my grandpa — never used to banter like this, but now he and Taylor will go at it like nobody's business, especially if they have nothing better to do. However, I admit it is really entertaining."

"I can see that easily," Hiiragi nodded. "So...he's your grandfather and my great-grandfather?" Hiiragi asked. "How does he look so young? How old is he?"

"He's 101 years old and uhm, well, how he appears so young is a very long story," Ibiki explained as best as he could.

"I'd love to hear it," Hiiragi smiled.

"Once we get things settled," Ibiki told him, nodding at the hospital. He looked at Taylor, "You gonna be okay for a few more minutes, kid?"

Taylor gave a weak nod, "Yeah, I should be okay."

"Good," Ibiki nodded and they all walked in together.

"Let's see...I'll go get a nurse," Hiiragi smiled. "And perhaps get her food. What do you like?" He looked at Taylor with a smile. "Chicken? Soup? Sushi?"

"Miso, if there is any," Taylor said.

"Miso! Miso it is then," Hiiragi bowed and walked to get a nurse.

Taylor turned to Dalzen, "I don't think I could hold anything else down other than miso."

"As long as you have something in your stomach," Dalzen said.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed.

Hiiragi returned with a young nurse and smiled, "She'll take you to a room and finish healing you and check to see if you're sick with something."

"Okay," Taylor sighed heavily.

"This way," the nurse gestured and the two elder Morino and the youngest Hatake followed to an empty hospital room. The nurse made Taylor lie down on the bed and Dalzen and Ibiki stood in watch.

"You know, I don't remember the last time Taylor had gotten really sick like this," Ibiki remarked. "There were days where she had bad cramps or didn't eat and had thrown up, but I don't consider those to be real illness..."

"Well, she was in a pretty nasty old jail cell," Dalzen told him. "Cold, dark...a nice place for bacteria to grow, or so I've read."

"What have you been reading?" Ibiki asked.

"Taylor's biology notes," Dalzen said with a straight face. "No, really I was just reading _Alister's Excursion_ and she had written in Alister getting sick and she explained how Alister got sick. Apparently, they had gone to a cave to explore and Alister had fallen into a deep hole and Ina spent a couple of hours trying to get him out."

"Is that how you had gotten sick?" Ibiki teased.

"No," Dalzen shook his head slowly. "It was a stomach bug, I think. Several people had it in Intel that week, including Taylor and I."

"And later me," Ibiki added. "I'd gotten sick too."

"When? I don't remember that," Dalzen frowned.

"I was home," Ibiki shrugged. "Had a day off, spent it sleeping in bed and throwing up while having Anko take care of me."

"Geez," Dalzen shook his head and looked up when the nurse started checking Taylor's symptoms. "Still surprised that neither Kakashi nor Sakumo got sick either. I mean, they were both in her room trying to make her feel better."

"Yeah," Ibiki agreed. "That virus spread like wildfire in the Village!"

"Fever, chills, uhm nausea...aches and pains, that's hard to tell because you were so beaten up," the nurse said. "Let's keep you for observation, alright? What's your name?"

"Taylor..." Taylor answered quietly.

"Taylor?" the nurse smiled. "Alright, Taylor. You just lay there and rest." The nurse bowed and left quickly.

Taylor put her hands on her face and groaned, "Geez, what a mess I got into!"

"Soooo are you gonna live?" Dalzen sighed.

"Yeah...I think so."

"Good," Dalzen nodded. "You should prolly rest. I doubt you could sleep on that damn concrete floor."

"I don't know how I'm gonna rest knowing I can't help my father," Taylor crossed her arms and glared at the floor.

Ibiki groaned and held his hand on his head in annoyance, "Taylor, your father is the Copy Ninja, Jiraiya is a saanin. They are fine. You just went through a stressful event and you are sick and hurt. Everyone would feel better and safer if you didn't go and push yourself too far beyond your limits."

"Stubborn, just like your great-grandfather," Dalzen muttered. "Damn it, Coushander, you passed your stubbornness to your son, his son and then Taylor. Bastard..."

"You've been cursing out Coushander a lot lately," Taylor mentioned.

"You weren't this bad when we first met you," Dalzen pointed out. "You've grown up to be as damn stubborn as your grandfather. His fault because between him and Saru, he was the most stubborn in the worst ways possible and then he passed that on to his eldest son, Sakumo!"

Taylor sighed softly and Hiiragi walked in with miso.

"I got there just in time! Fresh and hot miso!" he smiled. "Nothing like cold miso to make you throw up. So, luckily it was fresh and hot when I got there. Here you go, Taylor."

"Ah...thank you," Taylor took the bowl when he offered it and she sat up slowly to eat.

"After you eat, you will rest," Ibiki ordered. "No protests."

"Yes..._Uncle_ Ibiki..." Taylor looked down.

"Good," Ibiki nodded.

.

By the time Taylor woke up, her condition had worsened, but she had two more people in the room. She could hear them; one was distinctly quiet and low and the other was a little louder than the former. Once she inhaled their scents, she opened her eyes slowly. Her father and uncle Jiraiya. She didn't move, she kept still and silent so everyone would think she was asleep, she even had closed her eyes again to fake sleep.

Kakashi walked towards Taylor and he started stroking her hair gently.

"If you can't tell," he told Dalzen and Ibiki. "It took a few hours to fight that damn woman, but hey we ended up defeating her."

"What happened?" Ibiki asked.

"Let's see..." Kakashi frowned. "Want the truth or the bullshit story first?"

"Truth?" Dalzen looked at Ibiki.

"I dunno, what's the bullshit story?" Ibiki asked.

"Jiraiya was so distracted by the woman's breasts that it took forever to get him to focus," Kakashi grinned. "No, that's the bullshit story. What really happened was that we kept getting frozen by fear and having to slap each other out of it."

"Damn it, I would've believed the bullshit story too," Ibiki laughed. "After all, Jiraiya is the super pervert." Ibiki coughed and strained his voice, "He made that period joke about her blood," and then coughed again.

_Aaaand why am I not surprised..._ Taylor thought in annoyance.

"Taylor was telling us that every time she tried to fight back, she would feel paralyzed by fear and that's why she was so beat up," Dalzen realized. "Wow..."

"It was a jutsu," Jiraiya nodded. "But it could easily be undone by slapping the one who was affected.

"Which is why we had to slap each other constantly," Kakashi said.

"Neither of you are seriously hurt though, right?" came Hiiragi's voice.

_Shit, he's still here?_ Taylor thought.

"No," Jiraiya said. "Well...prolly sprained my ankle but I'm fine."

"Broken hand, actually," Kakashi said. "Uhm, I ran at her and she dodged and before I could stop running I forced my hand through five inches of concrete wall."

"Ow!" everyone winced.

"That hurt just to think about," Dalzen said.

Kakashi scratched behind his head with his good hand, "Heheh, sorry. But there was also the time-slowing jutsu and that's what contributed to that one."

"Looked as painful as it sounds," Jiraiya nodded at Dalzen.

_Aww! Daddy_, Taylor thought sadly.

Hiiragi took Kakashi's hand, the one he broke, and began healing it. Kakashi looked at him, then raised an eyebrow.

"Now...who are _you_?" he asked.

"Oh gods..." Ibiki groaned.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Morino Hiiragi," Hiiragi introduced himself.

"Morino?" Kakashi looked at Ibiki.

"Yes," Ibiki scratched behind his ear wearily. "Uhm, well I'm not entirely positive what actually happened but I do know his mother. I had to protect her from some bad guy. I guess it happened because we fell into a freezing cold river in the mountains where she was going and it was night, so it was difficult to keep going or even find a warm place so we took our clothes off and huddled close together for warmth. I don't remember it that well, but that doesn't mean anything..."

"I doubt it actually happened like that," Kakashi said. "So uhm...you have a son you never knew about?"

"Apparently," Ibiki shrugged. "Makes me feel bad, I could've helped her out had I known."

"She didn't want to bother you, but she was totally fine raising me on her own," Hiiragi assured.

"Sounds like she handled it well, but I would've liked to have helped out," Ibiki sighed.

Kakashi reached down to gently stroke Taylor's cheek, "So is she sick?"

"Yeah," Ibiki and Dalzen nodded.

"Poor thing," Kakashi said.

"They want to keep her for observation to make sure it's not serious," Dalzen said. "Who knows what was in that cell?"

"I have an idea," Kakashi said. "I could smell mold and other fungi in there. Hopefully she didn't get sick from any of it, she prolly could but I hope not."

"I doubt it," Dalzen said. "However, I bet there was some growing there, it was pretty rank."

Kakashi nodded, "I hope it's not bad, I want to take her home for Dad and we can take care of her."

"Maybe I could arrange for you guys to take her home," Hiiragi suggested. "I don't think it's serious myself, so I can try to arrange something."

"Okay," Kakashi nodded. "That would be appreciated greatly, thank you."

Hiiragi smiled and left the room. Taylor kept her eyes shut, but she wanted to look at her father and her friends. Dalzen eyed Taylor curiously, "Hey, I bet she's faking sleep."

"I wouldn't be surprised, this is Taylor we're talking about," Ibiki said.

"Ah, I believe you're right," Kakashi nodded. "Taylor, are you awake?"

She opened one eye to look at him. _Damn it, I thought I was going to be able to fake it well enough. Guess not. _

"Y-Yes, Daddy," she muttered. "I'm awake..."

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Eh...terrible..." she answered.

"Well, we're going to try to get you home so you can rest," Kakashi gave a gentle smile behind his mask as he took her hand.

"It'd be interesting if we could get in a horse carriage," Dalzen said. "All of us are exhausted, a ride in a horse carriage home would be kinda nice."

Taylor nodded in agreement with Dalzen.

"Say no more, I've got you guys covered," came Hiiragi's voice.

Everyone looked at him with a bead of sweat sliding down their cheeks.

"Isn't that a little convenient?" Taylor mumbled.

"What?" Hiiragi looked at them. "We've got horses—it'd only be less than twelve hours to get you guys back to Konoha."

"If you say so," Ibiki said.

"Well, Taylor looks a little weak to walk back," Hiiragi said. "I doubt you guys want to carry her back?"

"Hey! Nuh-uh!" Taylor protested. "I'm fine!"

Her friends and even her father and uncle glared at her. She looked down, "Okay...maybe not."

"That's what I thought," Kakashi gave a satisfied nod.

Taylor pouted and crossed her arms.

"So, we're going to ride in a horse carriage?" Ibiki asked.

"I can always get one set up," Hiiragi grinned. "I know a few people."

"Again, that's a little convenient," Taylor mumbled.

"Well, I'll definitely take you up on that offer," Dalzen said.

"Yeah," Jiraiya nodded. "Definitely."

"Taylor?" Kakashi looked at her.

"I suppose that's fine," she said, looking to the side.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Kakashi assured her. "You've never ridden in a horse carriage before."

"Okay, okay," Taylor sighed.

"Awesome. Well. Let's go," Hiiragi smiled.

"Alright."

.

Sakumo finished harvesting the rest of the wheat. He wiped sweat from his forehead and he looked at his house. No one home yet. He already missed Taylor and Dalzen, and now he was worried. Why weren't they home yet? It couldn't be that hard to beat up those cowards who took Taylor. _Cowards_, he thought. _Only cowards would take an 18-year-old girl for ransom_. He sighed as he took the harvested wheat back to the house.

_You know she's an adult, Sakumo. So is sensei— he's nearly forty years older than you, why are you worried about him?_ _Damn it Sakumotsu, get ahold of yourself. They are okay. _

He thought about Haruki, and how he assured him Taylor liked him back, but really Sakumo had his doubts. Setting the wheat on the porch, he walked into his home and washed his hands at the kitchen sink. He thought about poor Haruki and how he might actually be in the friendzone. Earlier he'd assured Haruki that Taylor liked him back, but as he thought about it...she had a hard time falling in love with people— yes she crushed hard on real men and fictional men, but the real crushes she always seemed to run from. Every time Haruki tried to ask her out, she came up with an excuse not to and ran. When he tried to show affection, she shook her head and made an escape. Every time he tried to kiss her, she would get furious and again, run. It may be that it wasn't that she didn't like him, she was just afraid to have real love; not the love she had for Sakumo, Kakashi, Yuugao, Ibiki and Dalzen. _Real _love.

Sakumo turned off the faucet and dried his hands.

"I wonder why she's so scared to fall in love," he wondered. "It's not like she has to stop loving us..."

Perhaps because she was scared to hurt someone or be hurt by someone. By crushing on Dalzen, she felt safe because he would never purposely hurt her. She was clingy to him because they had become very similar in their personalities. She brought him back because she liked him and cared. Maybe she was afraid to let go of someone she brought back from the dead that she cared a lot about.

Sakumo peered outside at the empty wheat fields. _Dalzen won't be around forever, Taylor. You should find someone to love if you really want it, don't be afraid. _He looked down. Poor Haruki could possibly end up rejected by Taylor though. Sakumo pitied him as he walked to his room to get ready for bed. He just couldn't help but feel sorry, and he felt guilty for assuring him that his granddaughter liked the kid back. Sakumo had his doubts already.

_I hope they're back tomorrow_, he thought as he laid down to sleep. _I miss my granddaughter and Sensei._

.

Taylor was lying against Kakashi in the horse carriage. She wasn't sleeping, she was resting. Kakashi held her gently and he rested his head against her head. He wanted to sleep. Dalzen leaned back against the wood with one knee bent up and the other straightened. He had his arms crossed against his chest and he was busy trying to forget that day's events. Ibiki was posed the same way, but he was too wide awake to sleep and he watched the scenery pass by. Jiraiya nodded off with his head against the wood.

Taylor clutched Kakashi's shirt weakly— her hand still hurt from punching the iron bars. She remembered herself punching it out of frustration.

She coughed heavily and winced. _I hate being sick..._Kakashi gently rubbed her back.

"Don't die," he teased.

"Mh...I won't, Daddy," she rolled her eyes.

They fell silent as Hiiragi continued to drive the carriage. He took a glance over his shoulder at Taylor and gave a softs mile. _Wow, she's gorgeous._ Suddenly, he heard a sound and he looked in that direction, _what was that sound_? He looked around but didn't see anyone. _Must've been an animal of some sort._

Ibiki looked over at the trees. He heard the sound too, but didn't see anything either. He heard Taylor cough softly and he looked at her. _God, Sakumo will be so happy to see Taylor again_, he thought as Kakashi tiredly rubbed her back in a comforting manner. _But damn, if I know him well enough he'll keep her in bed for days! I don't think the wedding will finish until Taylor recovers. I know Kakashi had his heart set on her being there and so did Yuu. I bet they'll wait on her until she recovers just enough._

The dark-haired man following the Konoha shinobi hid behind a tree._Almost seen, but I can't be seen yet! No, not yet._ He breathed a sigh of relief when they passed without noticing him. He looked at the sky, _I'm doing this for you, my love. I will prevent your death and our children's deaths. I promise._

.

It was dawn when they arrived at Sakumo's home outside the village. Jiraiya stopped Hiiragi at the front gate of their house.

"Hey kid! We're at my brother's house," Jiraiya called. "Stop here so we can get Taylor inside so she can sleep."

Hiiragi pulled the reins and stopped, "Here?"

"Eh—yep!" Jiraiya shook Kakashi awake, and the Dalzen and Ibiki.

Kakashi gave a soft groan but he opened his eyes, "We're home?"

"Well, at your father's house," Jiraiya said.

"That's good enough," Kakashi said, stretching his arms. Taylor was now asleep because she just didn't want to wake up late in the afternoon, or pull an all-nighter and have to go to bed at an early time that she hates going to bed at. Kakashi gently pushed her off of him so he could get out first. He stood up, hopped out and got Taylor out of the carriage. Dalzen and Ibiki got out together as well and looked towards the village. As Kakashi was scooping up his daughter, he kept looking towards his father's home. The place he grew up in but also the place his daughter grew up in. Taylor had every intention of taking over the family business when Sakumo falls ill or becomes too old to keep going. He understood why she wanted to stay though.

Once she was in his arms, he, Jiraiya, Ibiki and Dalzen walked towards the house. Dalzen helped open the door for Kakashi and followed him into the house. Dalzen flicked on the lights and Kakashi headed straight to Taylor's room to tuck her in. Kakashi walked in and laid her down and pulled the blankets over her. He studied her and sighed.

"I hope you never pull that stunt ever again, young lady!" he whispered harshly. "Dalzen and I won't be around to save you forever." Sighing, he gently stroked her hair, "But I'm not mad. I'm just glad we were able to get you back." He bowed and turned to leave. He looked at her desk and then walked towards it. He picked out an incense and lit it with a careful fire jutsu and he put it in its holder to let it burn. Sighing, he left her room and saw his father walking down the hallway.

"Kakashi?" Sakumo asked in a whisper, looking at his son with surprise in his ebony eyes.

"Father," Kakashi gave a tired smile.

"How is she?" Sakumo asked.

"Fine, but sick," Kakashi assured.

Sakumo looked past and saw everyone, including the new Morino, who was talking to Ibiki.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Sakumo asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kakashi said. "I don't think anyone has anywhere to be this early in the morning."

Hiiragi smiled at Ibiki, "I've gotta go back. It was nice to meet you, Dad. I should be able to come to Konoha one day. Just for now, my mom wants me to finish learning medical ninjutsu before I can consider being a shinobi in another village."

"Alright," Ibiki nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Hiiragi. I hope you can come join us one day."

"I'll come back, for sure," Hiiragi bowed and left before Sakumo could join them.

Sakumo and Kakashi joined as Hiiragi left.

"Who left?" he asked.

"My son," Ibiki sighed. "Don't ask, long story I am missing details on."

"Alright," Sakumo nodded. "Come, I'll make tea for everyone."

"Okay," all three men nodded.

Sakumo led them into the kitchen and he had the four men sit down at the table. He began to fix them all tea and began asking them to tell what happened. They told Sakumo and he listened with interest. When the tea was ready, he gave everyone a cup of tea and he sat with his son to listen even more. Dalzen gave a nervous look as he told what he did and his face drained of color when he was explaining what happened as he tried to escape with Taylor the first time. Sakumo remained quiet as Dalzen spoke, even though a couple of bad jokes and teasing comments crossed his mind. Then, Kakashi and Jiraiya told Sakumo about their fight with the woman. Ibiki and Dalzen explained when they had taken Taylor to the hospital and how they met Hiiragi, Ibiki's supposed missing son. When everyone had finished, it had to be about eight in the morning. All four men had gone into deep detail with what had happened, but Sakumo was definitely intrigued.

"Wow," he whispered. "That's a lot."

"A lot happened," Ibiki agreed. "But, it was all for Taylor."

The men all nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't be able to live if Taylor had not made it back," Kakashi said.

"I totally get it," Dalzen nodded.

"Yeah," Ibiki agreed. "I can't imagine Intel without her. Like, I swear she makes everyone there smile...er, most everyone there. You know the Saturday Night Karaoke Night at Intel?" He looked at Dalzen, "Well, we haven't had her do one in awhile due to stress so you actually don't know about it." He looked back at everyone, "Everyone votes on who goes when we give the chance, and I swear everyone votes for Taylor. Don't know what they'd do without her."

"She can sing very well," Sakumo said.

"You know, maybe that's what we should do," Kakashi grinned. "Finish the wedding at Intel and do the Saturday Night Karaoke Night with Taylor singing."

Ibiki grinned, "That's not a half-bad idea, Kakashi. I'll run it by Inoichi and you run it by Yuugao."

"What about Taylor?" Sakumo asked.

"Guilt-trip her," Dalzen grinned. "'If you don't sing, your father and mother'll be sad.'"

"Sensei! That's just mean!" Sakumo gasped.

"Oh come on," Dalzen laughed.

"It'd work," Ibiki said.

"Or threaten her that her uncle Jiraiya will make her read _Make-Out Tactics_," Ji said.

Everyone stared at him.

"I'll take Sensei's idea over that," Sakumo muttered.

"_Yare-yare, _Jiraiya," Kakashi sighed. "I would never let her read those books. I know those are my favorite books but...no, not for Taylor to read."

"...again," Sakumo muttered angrily. "Are you forgetting the time you left one out when she was 8 and she read it?!"

"That was an accident, Dad!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Damn it, Dad. Would'ya just let it go?"

"No," Sakumo shook his head.

"So uhm, guess we'll try to set something up for next Saturday?" Ibiki asked.

"Hell yeah," Kakashi smiled.

"I think Yuugao would love the idea," Kakashi smiled.

Sakumo glanced at the stove's clock, "Wow, it's already quarter past eight?"

"We've been talking for over an hour," Kakashi realized.

"I need to go back to Intel and finish an old case, now that we have more information to close it," Ibiki said.

"What case?" Dalzen asked.

Ibiki smiled, "The Yuri Kimura case."

"Oh...really?" Dalzen asked.

"It'll make Taylor feel a whole lot better knowing his killer had been found," Ibiki told him. "And...well, killed."

"I'll come help," Dalzen offered.

Ibiki shook his head, "No, I've got it..._Ojiisan_. You just go get some shut-eye." He looked at Kakashi and Ji. "And you guys as well."

"Yeah," Ji agreed.

"All four of us should sleep," Kakashi agreed.

"I suppose so...yeah..." Dalzen agreed.

"Alright, now that's settled," Sakumo stood up and suddenly heard Taylor coughing heavily. "Oh my..." He rushed to the cabinets and grabbed a glass and filled it up water, "You didn't leave any water by her bed, did you Kakashi?"

"N-No, I forgot," Kakashi blushed.

"I-I'll get this to her," Sakumo bowed deeply to Ibiki and Dalzen and ran off to soothe Taylor's coughing.

"I'll just uhm...head off to bed," Dalzen said quietly. "Goodnight—er, morning."

Dalzen bowed and headed off for his room. Kakashi walked to Taylor's room, leaving Jiraiya and Ibiki in the kitchen by himself. He walked in and saw Sakumo rubbing Taylor's back as she coughed heavily. She was sitting up and her hand was clutching the glass Sakumo was offering her. He kept it in his hands until he could get her to a point where she could drink from it. Kakashi watched quietly. As a father, how often did Kakashi himself do that with Taylor? Try to soothe her coughs and make her feel better? He thought back as hard as he could to the times she was sick. One particular moment stood out in his mind. She was five and she'd gotten sick because of her classmates being mean to her. She was coughing hard and she was even puking and shivering a lot. He let her sleep in his bed for a couple of days and he hardly had left her side. Sakumo wasn't home the entire time. Kakashi smiled; maybe he had done his job when he needed to.

Sakumo helped Taylor bring the glass up to her bottom lip and tilt the glass so that water poured into her mouth slowly. He helped stop the water when she had enough and he placed the glass down on the nightstand. He continued rubbing her back and once she could breathe again, she laid back down and she passed back out. Sakumo quickly moved his hand before she could lay on it and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"All better?" he asked pointlessly. She wasn't going to answer him, she was too busy trying to go back to sleep. He gave a gentle stroke of her cheek and stood up. "Just sleep, alright? You need it." He turned and jumped when he saw Kakashi standing at the door.

"What? Can't I come check on my daughter?" Kakashi asked, confused at his father's reaction.

"S-Sorry, you just startled me," Sakumo sighed. "I'm getting old, what can I say? My sixth sense is practically gone now, thanks to not being a shinobi much anymore... I have a hard time telling when someone is behind me and when they're not."

A long pause followed the elder father and his son. They looked at each other for a long time, realizing how much they were like the other. Every Hatake was similar in personality in some way or another, and definitely similar in looks as well. Sakumo cracked a sad smile.

"She's...a Hatake, there's no doubt about it," he whispered.

"She is," Kakashi returned the sad smile. "I'm not sure whether to be proud...or terrified."

"A little bit of both," Sakumo sighed, then put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "She takes after you."

"No," Kakashi said. "She takes after _you_, Dad. She...she cares about her friends and family, she refuses to abandon anyone she cares about."

"And so do you," Sakumo smiled at him. "It's the trait of a Hatake...never abandon someone you care about."

"Wish you could've done the same when I was 7, Dad," Kakashi frowned. "And I wish I could've been taught that earlier before I lost that friend."

"I'm...sorry," Sakumo told him. "That is my fault...but, I learned the hard way."

"You did...and so did I..." Kakashi nodded.

"But Taylor...she understood it from the start," Sakumo smile, a little happier now. "She didn't have to be taught it."

"No..." Kakashi smiled as well. "You're right."

Another pause followed and then Kakashi bowed his head, "Well, I suppose I'll come back around noon-ish to check on her."

"Okay, Son," Sakumo nodded and led him out. When Kakashi left, Sakumo looked at his brother still in the kitchen.

"What about you, Ji?" Sakumo asked.

"I'm not tired, so I'm just going to start my journey back," Jiraiya said.

"Where?" Sakumo asked.

"Where do you think?" Ji grinned.

"The land of the Toads, eh? That's where you've been living?" Sakumo asked.

"Of course," Jiraiya nodded.

"Be safe, Ji," Sakumo said as Jiraiya stood up.

"I will, Ani," Jiraiya bowed. "Good luck."

Ibiki stood, "I shall leave as well."

"Thank you both for rescuing Taylor with Kakashi and Dalzen," Sakumo thanked.

"It's not a problem," Jiraiya smiled. "Big bro."

"Yeah, it was for her," Ibiki said. "She's a sweet kid, anyone would go out of their way to rescue her. We need Shinobi like her to keep their faith in people so they can continue to be kind and save other people."

"Exactly," Jiraiya agreed.

Sakumo smiled and led them out. When they left, he locked the front door, sat on the couch, and breathed a sigh of relief. It would be awhile before Taylor woke up, so he picked up _Alister's Excursion_ and began reading it again.

.

Ibiki arrived at Intel around 8:40 and he clocked in. Then, he went to the Cold Case room, looked for Yuri's murder case, and he wrote a report to put it in Closed Cases. When he had finished, he turned and saw Inoichi standing behind him. Ibiki blinked and Inoichi smiled.

"Brought her back?" Inoichi asked.

"Damn right," Ibiki answered. "Hurt and sick, but alive and resting in bed."

"Good," Inoichi nodded, then looked at the case file. "So, what're you doing?"

"This is a closed case now," Ibiki handed the file to Inoichi. "We found out who murdered Yuri and the perps were executed."

"That's good," Inoichi said. "I'll take this and put it in Closed Cases."

"Alright."

"You...Ibiki...Go home and rest," Inoichi told him. "You look fatigued."

"Of course," Ibiki rubbed his eyes. "But one thing: you think we could sorta finish Kakashi and Yuugao's wedding here on Karaoke night? We'll have Taylor sing."

"Sure, why not?" Inoichi smiled and led Ibiki out.

"That would be rather interesting," Inoichi agreed. "Sure, why not?"

"I'll let Kakashi know then," Ibiki said. "After I get some sleep, of course."

"Yeah, go on, Morino," Inoichi ordered. "Sleep, rest. Do whatever you need."

"Yes, Inoichi," Ibiki bowed and went to clock out.

Inoichi sighed, _Glad the youngest Hatake is back._ And then he walked off to Closed Cases.

.

Taylor woke up about noon, just as her father came to check on her. She heard the front door open, and then heard voices. _Daddy? Grandpa?_ Then, footsteps approached her room. _Am I home?_ Her door opened and she could hear them much more clearly now.

"She looks like she's still sleeping," Sakumo said. "Or, actually perhaps not." He could see her mist-blue eyes reflecting in the light that came from the hallway. Her curtains blocked out most outside light, so it was hard to tell without the hallway lights. "Taylor, sweetheart. Are you awake?"

She gave a tired nod, "Mhm..."

Both the father and grandfather walked in and sat down beside her on the bed.

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?" Kakashi asked gently.

Taylor stifled a cough, "Not well..."

"How about you rest?" Sakumo suggested.

Taylor shook her head and sat up, "I-It's just a cold, I'm fine."

Kakashi sighed, "Of course..."

"I just want to—" she sighed. "I dunno..."

"Write? Draw?" Sakumo asked. "Take a walk?"

Taylor gave a timid smile, "No...actually, I'd like to snuggle with Daddy and watch a movie or something."

"That can easily be done," Kakashi smiled. "However, how about a shower first?"

"And after you eat," Sakumo smiled. "Anything in particular? Are you up for eating?"

"Mh...the soup with the spicy seasoning?" Taylor asked.

"I can do that," Sakumo nodded. "I'll make ginger tea with honey for your throat and stomach too, how about that?"

"Okay," Taylor nodded.

"I'll stay for lunch and stay for a movie with my daughter," Kakashi smiled.

Taylor gave him a timid smile again, "Okay...Daddy..."

Sakumo got up, kissed her cheek and left. Kakashi stood up, kissed her cheek, and went to leave.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Kakashi turned his head.

Taylor threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood up clumsily, taking his hand that rested at his side.

"I-I'm really sorry I did that to you guys," her voice cracked. "I just wanted to protect you and Mommy and Grandpa...I couldn't bear the thought of you getting kidnapped again and I could bear the thought of them hurting Mommy or Grandpa."

Kakashi turned around and took her hands, "It's okay, really. Just, be careful placing yourself into those situations though. Dalzen, Ibiki and I won't be around forever to save you, so promise me you will be careful placing yourself in those situations next time."

Taylor's lips trembled and tears formed in her eyes. She gave a whimper and nodded. He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm not mad at you, Taylor," her promised. "Please don't cry. I just don't want you to do that again without thinking."

She started sobbing, burying her face in his chest and clutching his vest. Kakashi stood there, comforting her. He buried his face in her soft hair and kept trying to comfort her.

"Everything'll be okay," he promised gently. "I'm not mad." _I can't blame her, she'd just been flat out bullied and beaten into submission_, he thought. _How strange, she's as strong as I am but as fragile as glass. Physically strong, mentally fragile. It must be irritating for her to be that way around us..._

Once Taylor had calmed down, he let go and told her to get her shower. He left her room and she gathered a set of clean clothes and then left for the shower. On her way to the bathroom, she passed Dalzen, who could only watch her rush to the bathroom. _Glad you're awake, brat_, he shook his head and smiled.

When Taylor got in, she closed the door and flicked the lights on. She began peeling off her sweat-soaked shirt and bra. She dropped them in the dirt clothes bins and started pulling off her pants and underwear. Then, she turned on the water and waited for it to warm. Once it was warm, she got into the shower and immediately cleansed herself. The hot water felt nice against her skin and especially felt good soaking into her thick hair. She massaged the soap into her hair for a good five to ten minutes before she decided to rinse it out and rub in conditioner. Once the conditioner was in, she washed her body and she gave a relieved sigh. Once she was done, she rinsed off and got out to dry off and get dressed.

When she got out, Sakumo was busy making udon and her tea was ready. Kakashi and Dalzen were sitting next to each other and talking. Taylor had a towel in her hands, trying to dry her hair off as she paused behind the wall to listen.

"She'd apologized for putting herself in danger, I told her it was ok but not to do it again so recklessly and then she'd started crying," Kakashi gave a dry chuckle. "She felt really bad but I was just glad she was home."

"Aw!" Dalzen laughed.

"It's not like you were mad," Sakumo chuckled. "Poor thing, prolly just overwhelmed."

"Yeah, I'm not mad," Kakashi agreed.

"But I can't say I blame her," Dalzen said.

"Yeah," Kakashi and Sakumo agreed.

Taylor looked down sadly, _I guess I was overwhelmed. I have been for awhile..._ She sighed softly and walked into the kitchen, still drying her hair. Everyone looked at her.

"Morning, moonlight," Kakashi greeted softly.

"Morning," Taylor mumbled.

"You okay?" Dalzen asked.

"Just tired and feeling yucky..." Taylor sat down and rubbed her face roughly.

"I bet," Kakashi agreed.

"Mh..." Taylor looked around. Being home made her so much happier, but she still felt guilty for getting herself into that situation. But somehow, seeing her father and Dalzen's smiles actually cheered her up. No one was mad at her, why should she feel bad? She shouldn't, and suddenly she found herself giving a soft smile. There was no reason to feel guilty, and for a while the guilt was washed away by Kakashi's love and their snuggles later on.

.

.


	39. Wrong Side of Heaven

**Taylor**

**テイラー**

.

.

**Chapter Forty  
**Wrong Side of Heaven

.

.

She spent a couple of days away from Intel, and so did Dalzen. They needed to recover both physically and mentally from the odd incident and Taylor simply needed time away from any sort of stress. She worked on writing another book in her room and she helped Sakumo around the house. Dalzen stayed hidden in his room, reading. He used to never read so much but he's only reading because Taylor recommended he do so.

She stayed pretty sick until about Friday, when she started to feel better. She woke up pretty late Friday morning, around eleven in the morning, but she felt great compared to the past week. She'd gone to bed at eleven the previous night, feeling awful but twelve hours later she felt almost back to normal. She sat up in bed, peeked through her opaque slate-blue curtains and saw how bright it was. She looked at her alarm clock and saw the time: 10:55.

"Almost noon?" she wondered. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She opened her curtains and walked to her closet. She grabbed a set of clean clothes and walked out to the bathroom for a shower. She grabbed a set of clean clothes and walked out to the bathroom for a shower. When she was done, she got out, dried off, clothed, and brushed her hair out. She walked out afterwards and saw Sakumo getting ready to leave.

"Grandpa?"

He looked at her, "Good morning—er, afternoon. Feeling any better, sweetheart?"

"Yeah..." she looked at him funny. "Where're you going?"

"Just shopping for food and a few things in the next village over," he smiled.

"Solstice shopping?" she asked.

"Uh! N-No," he blushed. "N-No. There are just things I usually get in the other village, you know that!"

"And it's November—mid-November— and you usually shop for Solstice in the next village over or another village," Taylor pointed out. She grinned, "What're you going to get Uncle Dalzen?"

"His birthday is coming up, so rather than wait till Solstice I'm gonna give him his presents early," Sakumo told her. "And, don't judge me, but I'm getting him a nice sketchbook/notebook for his birthday. He was so good at drawing out maps, and Intel doesn't have his maps anymore so I thought I'd get him a sketchbook so he could try to draw maps again. The notebook part is for him to write about the map. Like what village or country he drew out and maybe a little bit of its history."

"Aw!" Taylor smiled.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Sakumo hissed.

"I won't," Taylor promised. "Speaking of Dalzen, where is he?"

"Intel working on a new case. If you want to help him, you oughta go now," Sakumo teased. "I already made your bento, go on!"

"Aw...okay..." Taylor sighed.

Sakumo kissed her cheek, "I'll be back for supper."

"Okay," Taylor sighed again.

He bowed and left quickly. Taylor went to her room and grabbed her bag, then went to the kitchen for her bento lunch. Grabbing her lunch, she left, locking the door behind her. She walked out to the village.

Most of the leaves on the trees had fallen to the ground; it was late November. Some leaves were clinging to their branch for dear life, but eventually they were going to have to leave. She sighed softly and passed a man wearing a black trenchcoat, hiding his face in the collar. He was leaning heavily against a tree, arms crossed in an almost imposing manner. His short, jet-black, grey-highlighted hair and his jacket were swept along with the wind. He oddly resembled Hiiragi, but she doubted it was him.

She passed him without saying a word. The mysterious but handsome man looked up, his heterochromic eyes studied Taylor as she walked away. She passed without a word not because he made her uneasy, but because he was a stranger. But he noticed her sneak a quick glance over her shoulder at him and her cheeks turned pink and she looked away. He sighed softly, _My my... I don't think she's quite ready yet to know...I should head back to my time and continue my investigations on Nikumu Moeteiru._ _I shall return when you are ready, my love. _

He disappeared into thin air and Taylor heard the 'whoosh'. She turned her head and the mysterious man was gone. She looked back and sighed.

"Strange..."

She entered the village and headed to Intel. When she arrived, she clocked in and headed to her desk. Dalzen and Ibiki and a surprise visitor—Dura Nekai— were crowded at the whiteboard. Taylor set her bag in her chair and her lunch on her desk and she watched. The board had several photos taped to it: five were victims burnt beyond recognition, and the rest of the photos were either evidence or photos of the crime scene— a burned home. Taylor binked in shock and horror—that was gruesome!

"A family of five were found burned in their home early this morning," Ibiki explained.

"We don't do arson," Dalzen pointed out.

"But we do homicide," Ibiki nodded at the photos of the dead bodies. "Look closely, both of you, and tell me what you see."

Dalzen and Dura both looked pretty hard, and Taylor tried to see over their shoulders to see. Dura gasped in horror when he caught sight of it.

"Th-their eyes were gouged out?" he asked.

"Not just that, the tears in their clothing came from some strange weapon, I am thinking _neko-te_.

_Neko-te_, or cat's claws, were a weapon many kunoichi—female shinobi— prefered to use. Taylor personally saw no real use with them.

"Why?" Dalzen asked. "That's just...pretty gruesome."

"Dunno, but I think— Taylor, get your ass over here," Ibiki paused. "I know you're behind me at your desk."

"What?!" Taylor exclaimed. "B-But I was silent!"

"I heard you set your things down, Taylor," Ibiki turned his head and glared. "Now get over here."

"Yes...Uncle Ibiki..." Taylor sighed and joined them, standing beside Dura.

"And, as I was saying, I think they had been tortured before they'd been killed," Ibiki continued. "Because obviously, the neko-te marks wasn't what killed them. It was this." He traced his finger on a cut on each of the victims' throats. "Sliced, right there. They died within a minute or two. Then, they had their eyes gouged out and the killer, or killers, burned the house to try and cover up the murders. The questions become who did this and why?"

"Witnesses, I want you guys to split and interview witnesses," came Inoichi's voice. "Taylor and Dura, you two interview the family. Dalzen and Ibiki, you two interview these witnesses." Inoichi gave the two Morino men a list of witnesses and gave Taylor and Dura the address of the family.

"Er," Dalzen looked confused. "Why not Taylor and I or her and Ibiki?"

"I'd like Dura to learn from her," Inoichi answered. "I know, you and Ibiki are far more experienced than either of them, however Taylor is the most sympathetic and Dura should see how to talk to families in a way that can get them to talk."

"Hey! I can easily do that," Ibiki frowned.

"Ibiki, yes, but you are harsh and blunt when you talk to families and victims," Inoichi glared.

"Aw, alright...fine..." Ibiki sighed.

"Go, all of you," Inoichi ordered.

"Yes sir," everyone sighed and headed out.

Dura followed Taylor to the family's home in the farthest side of the village. She turned to him and gave an awkward smile.

"You joined Intel?" she asked.

"I kinda liked helping you guys," he admitted. "I'll work both Intel and the library, if that's okay."

"No, no. That's totally fine," Taylor smiled.

"Inoichi-San put me on a team with you guys," Dura said. "I'm honored to be working with Kakashi's daughter and a friend of my father."

Taylor blushed, "I'm glad. You'll fit in quite well with the team. Two Morino men, a Hatake and a Nekai. How much more crazy can you get?"

"I-I'm not crazy," Dura protested.

"No, you're right. You're a lunatic like the rest of us," Taylor grinned. "Dura-san, you tell stories like your dad did, right? Your dad was my great-uncle Saru's best friend, therefore you are by default nuts."

He smiled, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Taylor winked.

"So, are you like your father at all?" Dura asked.

"Hm, not really," Taylor admitted. "I'm most like my grandpa—you know him, Sakumo Hatake. Well, according to those who only know my father and grandfather. Uncle Dalzen says I'm a mix of both my great-grandfather and my great-granduncle Saru-Shin. I suppose I am." She looked down, "Though, the past year I've grown to be more cynical of the world and other people, just like Grandpa Coushander."

"Why have you become cynical?" Dura asked.

"Why?" Taylor looked up with a humored chuckle. "You have time to listen?"

"Oh my, that bad?" Dura asked.

"Uh, well it was spaced out," Taylor said. "I had breaks in between the bad events, but yeah. When something bad happened, it was usually more than bad."

"I remember there was a bomb at Intel last year," Dura realized. "Were you there?"

"I wasn't just there, I'd been looking for Ibiki but I ran out of time and tried to get out before it exploded, but I couldn't," Taylor answered. "Lost hearing in my left ear for couple of weeks, but it never fully healed until I went to see my other grandparents, the ones I'd never known."

"Wow!" Dura exclaimed.

"And nightmares..." Taylor added. "I had nightmares for a little over a month."

"I bet!" Dura agreed.

"It doesn't take much to give me nightmares, though," Taylor said. "My dad teases me for it. But then I tease him back for having nightmares about losing me when I was twelve.

"Kakashi? Nightmares?" Dura's eyes widened. "That's a surprise."

"No, what's a surprise was his crying," Taylor said. Then, she covered her mouth, "Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"O-Oh," Dura smiled. "He cares deeply for you if he cried."

"He does," Taylor agreed, shivering against the chilly wind. Even though she had her Intel gear on—the cream-colored shirt and pants underneath her black trench coat— she still felt cold. She slid her hands into her pockets and buried her face in the collar of her shirt.

When they got to the family's surviving members in their home, Taylor knocked hard on the door. Both Dura and Taylor dug out their Intel badges and when a woman answered the door, they showed their badges.

"We're the investigating detectives on the deaths of your son and his family," Taylor swallowed hard, remembering that there were little kids involved in the homicide. Her heart ached for the family. "May we ask you a few questions?"

The woman, older than her grandpa with greying brown and curly hair, bowed deeply, her hair falling over her face despite being tied up high. She straightened herself up and gestured inside.

"Please, come in," she insisted.

"Thank you," Taylor said. She and Dura both took off their sandals and left them outside so they could walk in, out of respect. They bowed before entering, then walked in, following the woman inside.

"I heard the news," the woman told them.

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am," Taylor apologized.

"Can I offer you two any tea?" the woman asked after shaking her head slowly.

Taylor and Dura exchanged glances, then shook their heads, "We're fine."

"If you say so," the woman sighed. "Please, sit down then."

Taylor and Dura sat down on the couch and the woman sat in her chair.

"Uhm, ma'am, who would want to hurt your son?" Taylor asked gently. "Do you know, by any chance?" she pulled out a notepad and a pen from her pocket.

"No," the woman shook her head. "Hiro was a man of honor: he paid his debts, he helped people, and he was just a good man all around. I raised him right."

"What about his wife, Hana?" Taylor asked, writing down the answer.

Before the woman could speak, a slightly younger man walked in with his arms crossed.

"Haruko, you know damn well your son was involved in some shady-ass shit," he growled.

"Oh Maru!" the woman, Haruko, gasped. "Language!" She turned to the Intel detectives, "Please forgive his language. He makes a sailor sound well-mannered."

Taylor chuckled lightly, "I've heard worse." She looked to Maru, "And by 'shady stuff', what do you mean?"

"I don't know, he just leaves the house late at night," Maru said. "When his family is asleep, he leaves and heads somewhere. One time, I followed him to the forest and saw him talk to someone, but I'd gotten caught before I could find out."

"Did you confront him?" Dura asked as the question formed in Taylor's mind.

"Yes, but he said it was for Hana," Maru sighed. "I don't know what that even means still."

Taylor wrote it all down. She looked at Dura and said in a lowered voice, "Maybe we should stop by the M.E.'s office and see if something was wrong with the wife."

Dura nodded in agreement and they continued their questioning.

.

Dalzen and Ibiki beat them to the M.E. by a few minutes. Both men had their suspicions about Hiro, he might've been buying illegal drugs to help his wife, or obtaining legal drugs illegally. The M.E. turned and Dalzen was shocked to see Kaede, Taylor's teammate, standing there and blushing.

"D-Dalzen, right? And Ibiki?" she asked.

"I thought you were a medic?" Dalzen blinked in disbelief.

"I am, and now I'm a Medical Examiner in training," Kaede said "You here for the burn victims?"

"Yeah, uhm we just need a report," Ibiki said. "Can you tell if the wife had a certain medical condition that required certain drugs that maybe they had a hard time getting?"

"I've hardly started," Kaede sighed. "As far as I can see, she's perfectly fine."

Dura and Taylor rushed in and then saw Dalzen and Ibiki.

"Aw man, you guys wondered about it too?" Taylor asked.

They turned.

"If you mean that the wife had a condition that her husband was trying to get help for, then yeah," Dalzen nodded.

"That's what went through our minds," Dura said.

Taylor looked at Kaede, "K-Kaede? What're you doing here?"

"She's an M.E. in training," Ibiki answered.

"Uhm, you throw up at the sight of dead bodies, Kaede," Taylor pointed out.

"Er, I'm fixing that by exposing myself to them more often," Kaede answered. "What better way than performing examinations and getting up close and personal with them?"

Taylor gave her a concerned looked, "Yeah, whatever you say...Kaede..."

"You should try it!" Kaede suggested with a smile.

Taylor's stomach churned, "Thanks but I have no intentions of 'getting up close and personal' with a dead body."

"Suit yourself!" Kaede teased.

Dalzen sighed, "So nothing quite yet?"

"Nope," Kaede answered. "Come back tomorrow. Oh isn't tomorrow—" Ibiki and Dalzen both shot a glare at her as if they were saying, 'do not mention it' and Kaede stopped. "Uhm, something fun?"

Dalzen and Ibiki breathed a sigh of relief. They had worked so hard to ensure Taylor wouldn't know they were going to make her sing for her father, and now her mother at Intel that they just couldn't let it slip just yet.

"Fun?" Taylor asked, eyeing them in suspicion.

"Never mind, I'm thinking of something entirely different," Kaede coughed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Taylor crossed her arms and sighed.

"Oh don't worry, it's not anything bad," Ibiki said, then quickly changed the subject. "Let's go back and work on this case, alright?"

"Yeah...fine..." Taylor sighed.

They all left with a bow and headed back to Intel.

.

The next morning, she woke up around the same time as the previous day. She did what she usually did in the mornings and as soon as she got back to her room from the shower, Sakumo immediately had her change clothes.

"Why? I always wear this," Taylor asked.

"You should look a littler nicer," Sakumo said, crossing his arms. Sakumo was wearing a sweater and nicer pants, which was something he only did on rare occasions. Most of the time he was wearing his old uniform over an old kimono.

"Why? Nothing important is going on today," Taylor pointed out.

"It's something for Intel," Dalzen said, looking pretty decent as well. Him and Sakumo were both dressed decently, what in the world was going on? "Sakumo's coming so go change and look semi-decent, for once!"

"Aw...Okay..." Taylor sighed and went back to her room.

Dalzen grinned at Sakumo, "I can't wait to embarrass the hell out of her."

Sakumo nodded, "It will be funny. Though, who's to say she won't return the deed and make _you_ sing on stage?"

"She won't; I can't sing and even if I could, she can't make me," Dalzen said. "We can make her sing, but she can't make us sing."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sakumo shook his head. "She has a way of being very persuasive..."

She came back in a black sweater and sighed, "Is this better?"

"Yes," Sakumo nodded. "Let's go, then."

Taylor sighed, "Oh boy, I have a bad feeling that I'm doing something..."

Sakumo and Dalzen led her out of the house, both exchanging amused grins.

Intel seemed to be crowded with mostly other Intel workers, and Dalzen couldn't help but enjoy Taylor's confusion.

"There's so many people," Taylor noted. "What's going on?"

"We're finishing your father's wedding," Sakumo said.

"Here? Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because, they wanted to have you do something after the kiss like they were supposed to," Dalzen told her.

"S-Something? Me?" Taylor asked. "What the hell am I doing?"

"You'll see," Sakumo teased.

Ibiki met up with them, "C'mon, let's head down to the cafe."

"Oh blessed goddess," Taylor groaned.

They all headed to the cafe, where the stage was set up and to Taylor's horror, the clue was right there in front of her face. Her face drained of color as she realized they were going to make her go on that stage and sing for everyone. Again. Ibiki had made her done it several times before, and it didn't get easier the more she did it. She immediately turned and tried to make a run for it, but Sakumo caught her and held her close.

"You guys are terrible!" she cried. "I hate singing in front of people!"

"You sing in front of us," Sakumo pointed out.

"You and Daddy aren't a crowd of people I don't know!" Taylor buried her face in his chest and clutched his shirt.

"I forgot how much she hates being in front of crowds," Ibiki chuckled. "C'mon, do it for Kakashi and Yuugao."

Taylor groaned, "Ugh!" Her eyes filled with anxious tears. "You guys are awful for doing this to me!"

Sakumo rubbed her back, "Relax, Taylor. It's not like we won't be there."

"That doesn't help!" Taylor cried.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can go up there too," came her father's voice.

Taylor looked up, tears streaming down her face, "Daddy?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Of course."

"Wow, you sing?" Dalzen asked.

"I can, I just don't sing as much as she does," Kakashi nodded. "She can sing well because of me. Her mother was awful at it, of course..."

"Coushander was awful as well," Dalzen remembered. "Saru could sing well, but he could be annoying with it."

"I don't generally sing so I wouldn't really know if I do it well or not," Sakumo shrugged.

Kakashi shrugged and then rubbed Taylor's back gently.

"Want me to go on stage with you so you're not alone?" Kakashi asked.

Taylor sighed, "No..." She let go of her grandfather and pouted.

"Aw," Sakumo laughed. "She looks so sad!"

"You'll do fine!" Ibiki promised.

"It's so sudden though!" Taylor exclaimed. "I can't think of any songs."

"Better think quickly then" Dalzen teased. "I've heard you humming whole song before out of random, I know you can do it."

"Mh!" Taylor frowned. "Fine..."

"Great," Inoichi grinned as he appeared beside them. "I hope you're ready because I'm about to make you go up there."

Taylor inhaled deeply and gave an angry glare at all five men, "Yeah, whatever..."

Kakashi smiled, "You'll do just fine. Just go."

Taylor crossed _her_ arms and glared at the ground, annoyed at Ibiki. This was his idea, she knew it was. Kakashi would _never_ suggest she go and sing in front of a crowd, neither would Sakumo nor Dalzen. How dare Ibiki do this to her, again!

While Inoichi introduced the event, Taylor racked her head for a song she knew by heart. _I hate doing this so much! Dunno why Ibiki wants me to do this. I mean, seriously... _Inoichi said her name and Ibiki pushed her in front of everyone.

"Ah! Ibiki!" she squeaked.

It was too late. She was in front of half of Intel and her family and friends. Her heart raced. She still hadn't thought of a song for them. _YOU ARE EVIL!_ she glared at Ibiki.

"Taylor, what'cha gonna sing?" Ibiki teased.

"Oh shut up," Taylor growled. She sighed again and then said, "This is_ Wrong Side of Heaven_."

"Think I've heard that one," Dalzen looked at Sakumo.

"She's prolly sung it before, it's her favorite," Kakashi said.

Taylor inhaled deeply and began. The original was a heavy metal song, but she chose to sing it gently, as she had no music to actually accompany her. She began softly:

_I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed._  
_What have I become, what have I done?_  
_I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame._  
_And I understood, cause I feel the same._

She mentally heard the original song after those lines, where it got heavy and faster. She continued in her own way, still gentle and slow.

_Arms wide open, I stand alone._  
_I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._  
_Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._  
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._  
_The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell._

She paused to give a break in the song. This pause gave her a second to think about how much she hated doing this, even if this was for her father and Yuugao. Ibiki always made her do this when he could because to him, it was funny as hell. She sighed and continued, thinking about the lyrics a bit:

_I heard from God today, and she sounded just like me._  
_What have I done, and who have I become._  
_I saw the Devil today, and he looked a lot like me._  
_I looked away, I turned away!_

_Arms wide open, I stand alone._  
_I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._  
_Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._  
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._  
_The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

_I'm not defending, downward descending,_  
_Falling further and further away!_  
_Getting closer every day!_

_I'm getting closer every day, to the end._  
_To the end, the end, the end,_  
_I'm getting closer every day!_

_Arms wide open, I stand alone._  
_I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._  
_Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._  
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._  
_The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._  
_The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

Once she had finished with those last few lines, she had mentally cursed out Ibiki several times, shot him several glares, and all he did was give her approving nods and then she would mentally curse him out again. Dalzen watched Ibiki and Taylor going back and forth with their looks and Sakumo shook his head at Taylor because her expressions were more than visible to everyone. He put his face in his hands at the end.

"I wish she could've smiled a lot more," he sighed. "She kept glaring at Ibiki!"

"She looked about ready to beat him over the head a few times," Kakashi grinned.

"Wouldn't be surprised if she did that later," Dalzen shook his head.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ibiki shrugged.

As Taylor stumbled off the stage with pink blooms of embarrassment coloring her cheeks, Yuugao ran up to her and hugged her tightly. All four men laughed as Yuu startled Taylor out of her mental cursing of Ibiki and Taylor gave a loud and surprised squeak.

"I've got to embarrass her more often," Ibiki told Kakashi.

"Oh come on, Ibiki," Kakashi shook his head. "I really would stop for awhile before she kills you."

"You're no fun," Ibiki frowned.

"Of course not," Kakashi said. "I like to embarrass her too but I think this is too much for her."

"It prolly was, but it won't stop me in the future," Ibiki grinned.

When they looked up, Yuugao and Taylor were walking up to them and Taylor still appeared mortified for having to sing in front of everyone. Though, she didn't look half as irritated as she did earlier. She looked dismayed, she really wanted to punch Ibiki but Yuugao talked her out of it.

"Ibiki, why do you always have to make me do this?" she asked quietly, still clearly annoyed.

"Oh come on, it was for Kakashi and Yuugao," Ibiki told her. "They loved it, smile you little shit."

Taylor shrugged and looked to the side, "Yeah, whatever."

Kakashi smiled, "Well, I won't make you do it again, but I can't guarantee Ibiki won't."

"I know..." Taylor mumbled.

They all tried to get Taylor to smile as they went home for lunch, well to Sakumo's house for lunch so he could cook. After lunch, Kakashi kissed Taylor and left with Yuugao, allowing Taylor, Ibiki, and Dalzen to get back to Intel for their case.

.

That night, Taylor peered out the kitchen window as she was about to head to bed. When she looked out at the empty, frost-covered fields, she noticed a figure. A tall figure, but she couldn't make out any features. She rushed to the back door and opened it, and saw that the figure had disappeared. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and looked again. Was she imagining things? She must've been. Maybe she hadn't seen anything really, it was just her mind still reeling from earlier during the day. She closed the door quietly and locked it. A nagging feeling in her gut said that wasn't just her imagination, that she actually saw something or someone.

She turned, grabbed her glass of water and walked away from the door. She turned off the kitchen lights and left the kitchen. Somehow, it had to have been her imagination. But despite her rationalizations, she felt like she saw someone. And she felt an odd connection to that someone. Like, love? She shook her head. Nah. She didn't 'love' other people, so it couldn't have been that.

Something. Something strange is going on, and Taylor did not like it. Not one bit!

.

Dalzen's birthday passed with everyone trying to be silly. He turned...oh dear, he turned 102 years old! Or, so everyone thinks. No one was sure anymore how old Dalzen was, so everyone agreed to just say Dalzen was turning 36. Mostly as a joke, and Taylor's idea. Dalzen didn't even know how old he was for certain so he agreed upon the suggestion. Ibiki gave him a set of Intel uniforms to match his jacket, so when Dalzen worked at Intel he actually blended in. Ibiki promised Taylor he'd get her a set, as long as she provided what size clothes she actually wore. Sakumo offered a sketchbook to Dalzen, reminding him that he used to sketch out maps. That was Dalzen's favorite gift, really.

Solstice flew by, still no answers for the first victim's family. Worse, more similar homicides popped up without much evidence to point in any particular direction. Taylor turned 19 at the end of January, and despite the amount of snow outside, they were able to have fun. She'd cleared a path the previous evening so Kakashi and Yuugao and Ibiki could come by. Dalzen helped Sakumo in the kitchen that night to get started on a soup Taylor enjoyed eating for the following day's supper, and by two in the morning Dalzen and Sakumo had exhausted themselves.

"I have to make steak and sushi for lunch," Sakumo sighed. "But at least that doesn't take hours to prep. Thank the gods the soup is for supper."

"Yeah," Dalzen agreed with a sigh.

Sakumo picked up the pot and tiredly carried it towards the fridge. Dalzen ran to Sakumo's side and grabbed the pot before Sakumo could drop it, then he took it to the fridge and shoved it in. When he'd turned around, Sakumo was cursing angrily under his breath at himself.

"It couldn't have been that damn heavy," he cursed to himself.

"You okay?" Dalzen asked. "Sakumo?"

Sakumo ran his fingers through his hair, "I can't be getting that old, right?"

"Well, you're about to turn 59 in less than two weeks," Dalzen pointed out. "You've been alive for an extra nineteen years."

"I was alive for 27, then dead for 13, then alive again for 19 years. I'm almost 59! Shit," Sakumo looked at the clock. "I shouldn't be feeling so weak, considering I was the best shinobi of my time."

"You still are," Dalzen tried to cheer him up. "However, you haven't been a shinobi for seven years, due to being demoted—"

"_Retired_," Sakumo emphasized.

"Okay, _retired_," Dalzen continued with an eyeroll. "from being a shinobi because you used the time jutsu... Perhaps it's because you're not doing missions every day and practicing, it's been harder for you to keep up your strength like you used to. So, you're weakening a little bit from that and age."

"I suppose you're right," Sakumo sighed.

"But who knows, you might be worrying and overthinking things," Dalzen shrugged. "I know what you were hinting at, and don't even think about saying it. You're overthinking. You're fine, Sakumo."

"You're right, I'm just worrying too much," Sakumo agreed. He paused for a few second, "I'm just worried about having a stroke or a heart attack or something. I'm scared to have that happen and have to be confined to my bed and leave the farm to you and Taylor while neither one of you have been fully shown how to take care of it."

"I can learn, Sakumo," Dalzen pointed out. "and so can Taylor."

"I-I know," Sakumo looked down. "I'm just scared that something'll happen while I'm in the midst of teaching you both how to deal with the wheat and how to sell it...Wouldn't it be just ironic if I had lung cancer like my dad?"

"Oh Sakumotsu..." Dalzen sighed. "It would, however...do you really need to be thinking about this stuff? Damn..."

"Sorry..." Sakumo looked down. Dalzen nudged his side and grinned.

"Bet you'd develop a whole new respect for Coushander though," he winked.

Sakumo smiled, "I would." He looked down, "I can't help but think about it. So, Sensei...would ya promise me something?"

"Yes?" Dalzen crossed his arms as Sakumo looked at him.

"You won't leave Taylor alone," Sakumo told him. "Kakashi won't be able to move back here to live with her, especially if he's the next Hokage if something happens to Lady Tsunade. So please...don't leave her, even if she has a husband. You're her closest friend, and she wouldn't want you to leave no matter what."

Dalzen blinked in disbelief, but he had to nod.

"...I won't, Sakumo," he promised. Then, Dalzen slapped his hand on Sakumo's back, "Now, cheer up. Stop thinking about the future. That's something I've learned over the past few months. Alright? Chill out some, would'ya? You'll make Taylor even more anxious than before!"

"You're right," Sakumo smiled.

"Go to bed," Dalzen ordered. "Relax. You're fine, alright? At this rate, you'll worry yourself sick and that'll be the cause of your heart attack."

Sakumo gave a wry chuckle, "Yes, of course Sensei. I'll end up just like my father if I keep this up."

"You're already just like your father," Dalzen pointed out.

"Not all the time," Sakumo and Dalzen left the kitchen and flicked off the lights. "Sometimes. I know I'm stubborn."

"You can be just like him quite often," Dalzen nodded. "Just go on to bed, Sakumo. And really, stop worrying about things that may not happen for years."

"Yes, Sensei." Sakumo gave an uneasy smile. "See you in the morning."

"See ya," Dalzen went into his room and Sakumo went into his. He would make sure tomorrow would be a good day for Taylor, no matter what!

.

Taylor woke up to the sound of her door opening. Footsteps, then a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Taylor..." came her father's sing-song voice.

She opened her eyes, seeing her father crouched beside her bed and smiling. His mask was off so she could see his handsome smile. She sat up slowly and smiled back at him.

"Hi, Daddy," she greeted tiredly.

"Morning, Moonlight," he grinned. "I mean—birthday girl."

Taylor blushed as he gestured for her to get out of bed, "C'mon, it's almost noon. What were you doing up so late?! Geez!"

Taylor looked at her desk and Kakashi did too. On her desk was a finished book cover with several markers and pens sprawled out on top of it. Beside it was a pair of headphones connected to her music device.

"And you couldn't wait till morning to finish that?" Kakashi asked.

"N-Not really," Taylor let a bead of sweat drip down her cheek. "Deadline is tomorrow, but I did it last night because I would be tired today."

Kakashi sighed, "I think that only makes sense to you."

"S-Sorry," Taylor stood up. "It was 2:#0 when I finished and I took a shower afterwards because the watercolor spilled on me. So...I'll shower later."

"You're terrible," Kakashi grumbled.

"I couldn't get it all out," Taylor ignored him, showing her hands. "And look, I'd even got it in my hair, and it's still visible."

"How did it get in your hair?" Kakashi asked.

"I touched my hair with my still-dirty and wet hands," Taylor grumbled.

"And that's what you get for staying up so late," Kakashi teased, leading her out to the living room. Taylor grabbed her old Hatake kimono from Coushander and slipped into it as they walked.

"You didn't tie your hair back when you were painting?" Kakashi asked.

"I'd been using colored pencils and markers before I used watercolor in the background," Taylor said. "I forgot."

"How could you forget with your hair over your shoulders is beyond me," Kakashi mumbled.

"Ah! Sounds like he got her out of bed," Sakumo panicked. "Damn it, gotta finish these California rolls."

"You finish the steak, I'll finish this," Dalzen said. "It's just cutting into small pieces."

"It is," Sakumo ran over to the steak and finished cooking it in the pan. Dalzen cut the rest of the sushi and set them onto a plate and he set the plate on the table, then he set out the chopsticks and bowls of rice. Taylor walked in with her father and she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Grandpa, I thought I said you didn't have to go crazy with lunch and dinner for me?" she asked.

"I like to cook for your birthday, sorry," Sakumo apologized.

"Aw...fine..."

"Sit!" Sakumo ordered.

"Right..." Taylor waved her hands in defense and sat down at the table. Sakumo sighed in relief as he finished the steak, "Okay, now I have the steak done."

"Yeah, with my help," Dalzen grumbled. "Shit, I prolly did half of the prepping of the steak."

"I woke up late, of course you did," Sakumo said.

"And whose fault is that, Sakumo_tsu_?" Dalzen asked.

"Ours," Sakumo grinned.

Dalzen looked away, "Of course you'd say that."

Taylor watched them and watched as Sakumo brought her a plate of steak. She blushed and nodded.

"Th-Thanks, even though you didn't have to," she thanked.

"I had to, sweetheart," Sakumo grinned.

Dalzen leaned against the counter and clutched the edges of the counter. He tried to remember doing things for his children's birthdays, but he could only vaguely remember some of it. He sighed, thinking he would buy something for them as like a 50-year-late present. For the both of them.

"Guess he can't help it," Dalzen smiled at Taylor. "Let your grandfather spoil you a little, after all isn't that what he's supposed to do?"

Taylor blushed, "Y-Yeah. Of course..."

When everyone sat down, they began eating. Taylor ate and watched her dad eat too. Suddenly, he put his arm over his shoulders and she blushed even more.

"Wierdo..." Taylor muttered.

"Just wanted to tell you that I am extremely proud of you, sweetheart," he told her. "Can't I do so? I mean, last year was pretty awful, and I'm proud of you for never giving up."

Taylor smiled timidly, "W-Well I endured because I had you guys, y'know?"

"Aww," Sakumo smiled.

Taylor finished eating. After getting presents from her father— more bristol board pads, more markers, and a new notebook— Kakashi left for a mission and later they were joined by Ibiki for a few minutes, who had a set of Intel uniforms for Taylor like he did for Dalzen the previous month.

Just as Sakumo had planned, the day was a good day for Taylor. For that, he was grateful.

.

Later that evening, Taylor was lying down in bed for sleep, she stared out the window out at the front yard. The moonlight reflected off of the snow, and also reflected off of a figure. She saw the figure, again! Who in the world was he?! She blinked and rubbed her eyes. The figure disappeared, just like last time. What was going on? It was driving her nuts!

The man hid behind a tree, and he held a tissue to his bleeding nose as he peeked behind him at the Hatake household. He blinked away tears but he tried to put on a smile.

"Tomorrow, I'll approach her. Tomorrow...tomorrow things will be okay...I hope," he whispered, crumpling up the tissue after a few minutes. "She will help me fix things...I need her help...I need _her_..."

Lowering his head, he mumbled the words to a jutsu and disappeared from the time-frame.

.

.


End file.
